Vamp
by Daniel Diggory
Summary: Um vampiro em busca de seu amor. Um bruxo sedento por sangue. Duas pessoas desafiando instintos. Uma coluna de fofocas enviadas por um colaborador misterioso. Alguém violando vidas. Mortes, amor, humor, mistério, intrigas. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Blog do Autor: www . danieldiggory . blogspot . com**

**Twitter do Autor: DanielDiggory**

**Comunidade no Orkut: Fics do Dan**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Prólogo:**

Se alguém perguntasse, nunca saberia responder. É uma incógnita até para mim. Inexplicável, surreal, fora do normal. Só sei de uma coisa: nasceu comigo, cresceu comigo, vai morrer comigo.

Não sei colocar em palavras uma descrição para tal forte e diferente sensação... Talvez pudesse comparar com alguma coisa... Uma droga, quem sabe... Ou cerveja amanteigada em excesso... Algo que chegue a palavra _vício._ Vício se aproxima muito do que sinto, embora não seja tão certo...

Pois bem, vamos usá-la. Vício. Em cerveja amanteigada. Imagine um bruxo beberrão, caindo pelos cantos, tentando se libertar do vício, da necessidade doida de beber, que toma totalmente seu ser... De repente, ele vê, em sua frente, uma garrafa de cerveja. O que ele faz? Tenta resistir a principio, mas aquilo o chama, o convida, o envolve... O cheiro, a cor, sua boca saliva em sentir novamente aquele sabor... E ele vai, bebe, bebe muito... Para só se arrepender depois.

O meu caso é parecido. Mas muito, muito mais complexo... Não é a cerveja que dopa meus sentidos, me entontece, me enlouquece...

É algo muito diferente...

É _sangue._

Sim... O sangue é meu vício, minha droga, minha bebida. Bebida que me atrai, me fascina, me satisfaz... Líquido vermelho, pegajoso, que gruda nos lábios, seu gosto tão doce, tão diferente...

Mas uma garrafa não pode me servir sangue... Não... Somente seres humanos.

O sangue humano tem um diferencial. Já tentei me libertar com sangue animal, mas nada se compara ao doce e ao frescor do sangue humano... Voltando a história do viciado em cerveja, os sintomas são bem parecidos...

Vou descrever, juntamente com os sintomas, o meu primeiro jantar...

Estava eu em minha casa, com seis anos. Uma babá cuidava de mim, tendo a função de me afastar de varinhas e caldeirões. A babá estava me oferecendo um suco de abóbora quando me veio a sensação...

Posso recordar até hoje... O braço dela estendido, revelando as veias por debaixo da pele magra, veias palpitantes, tecendo caminhos repletos de sangue... E o _cheiro_... O cheiro se sobrepunha ao cheiro do suco. O cheiro saía de dentro da pele, ouriçando minhas narinas e tocando meu paladar...

Respirei com força aquele cheiro tão bom e cheguei a estremecer... Como era bom... A babá não entendeu, e olhou para mim desconfiada.

-Por que tudo isso? É por causa do suco?

Eu tirei os olhos do pulso recheado e virei meus olhos para a babá. Passei a língua por cima da boca e minha face se torceu em um sorriso.

-Não... Não é o suco... É o seu pulso...

Ela não compreendeu que a criança de seis anos falava sério, então me ignorou, continuando com a mão estendida. Foi o seu erro. Pois eu apanhei uma tesoura da mesinha as minhas costas, uma tesoura das grandes, e a cravei sobre o seu pulso, cortando-o em apenas um golpe.

Um golpe certeiro. O sangue começou a fluir, enquanto a mulher gritava. Eu inclinei meu corpo, pouco me importando para os gritos, e, sedento, encostei minha boca ao seu pulso aberto...

Ah a cascata vermelha me envolveu. Flui cada gota, enquanto revirava os olhos, sentindo na minha boca aquele gosto tão bom... Era delicioso, melhor que qualquer coisa que já havia tomado. A mulher caiu no chão e eu a acompanhei, ainda tomando seu sangue, abrindo um pouco mais o pulso com o dedo, querendo cada gota que aqueles canudos finos chamados de veias podiam me servir...

Bebi e bebi até que a mulher não resistiu e morreu. Com medo, com total ignorância da morte, aproximei-me dela e vi que não podia mais me ouvir. Somente quando meus pais chegaram, vendo o cenário dos horrores e eu com sangue por toda a boca, e me explicaram que a babá nunca mais ia voltar, foi que compreendi... Lembro claramente de ter falado com mamãe:

-Não imaginei que faria mal a ela... É algo tão bom que achei que todos faziam...

Fiquei triste... Muito triste... Mas, como todo vício, aquilo era mais forte do que eu. Falava mais alto, ainda fala mais alto. Matei outras cinco pessoas, todos trouxas. Até que meus pais não agüentaram mais e, procurando a ajuda de uma amiga especialista em poções, arranjaram um remédio que diminuiu meu vício.

Mas não pense você que ele morreu. Ainda está em mim, adormecido, oculto, mas está...

Meu último frasco de poção está terminando. Não escrevi até agora para casa para pedir outro. Não... Não, porque o vicio quer voltar... Quero que volte. Sinto falta do sangue. Já se passaram anos, preciso sentir o gosto novamente...

Vou encerrar esse desabafo por aqui... Amanhã cedo tem aula, e tenho que ir dormir...

Mais um dia de aula. Cercado de pessoas saudáveis, cheirosas...

Que, em breve, servirão de jantar para mim...

Pessoas, muitas pessoas...

Fazer o que... Aqui é assim, sabe... Aqui em Hogwarts.

**NA: Capítulo 2 já publicado, é só clicar!**


	2. Amor e sangue

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_Amor e sangue_**

-Isso tudo é uma grande bobagem, isso sim!

Gina dobrou o jornal, impaciente, e o colocou ao lado do cálice de suco.

-A lenda do vampiro apaixonado... – ela mudou a voz para um tom infantil e satirizou. – "Um vampiro que, ao invés de sair chupando o sangue dos outros, sai todas as noites a procura de seu grande amor e, se vê que não está diante da garota dos seus sonhos, larga um morcego de papel que revela um coração que se rasga aos pouquinhos...". Francamente!

-Eu acho muito romântico, se quer saber – suspirou Lilá.

-Pura baboseira, isso sim... – insistiu Gina.

-Mas já foram seis ataques comprovando que o vampiro apaixonado existe – falou Parvati. – Todas as mulheres ilesas, sem ferimentos, apenas o morceguinho e o coraçãozinho...

-Já estou vendo que vocês estão mesmo vidradas no vampiro... – Gina balançou a cabeça.

-Claro que estamos! – suspirou Parvati. – Ele é tão romântico...

-Mal vejo a hora de ir para Hogsmeade – falou Parvati, revirando os olhos. – Já pensou se ele me encontra e se apaixona por mim. Nossa, ia ser demais, ia ser _fantástico_... Preciso encontrá-lo em Hogsmeade...

-Está louca! – Gina fez cara de espanto. – Ir atrás de um vampiro com os dentes prontos para morder!

-Não... Ela vai atrás de um vampiro com a boca pronta para beijar – Lilá caiu no riso, fazendo biquinho em seguida.

Todas as garotas riram, menos Gina. Entediada, ela empurrou o prato de cereal e saiu do salão. Não adiantou nada... Na porta do Salão Principal, um grupo de quartanistas trazia colares em forma de morcegos sobre o peito. No meio da escadaria de mármore, três quintanistas folheavam o mesmo jornal que Gina havia lido, ouriçadas.

O vampiro apaixonado havia ganhado destaque não só na escola, mas em todo o mundo mágico. O fato de ele não matar nem morder as vítimas começou a chamar a atenção de todos. Os depoimentos das atacadas sempre batiam; ele deixava apenas o morcego e o coração de papel.

Gina não conseguia entender qual era a do vampiro. Que palhaçada era essa de atacar jovens indefesas e largar bilhetinhos? Estaria ele realmente atrás de sua amada?

Faria uma busca inútil, pensou Gina, enquanto caminhava distraída, a mão passeando de leve pelas paredes do corredor. Ele podia até encontrar alguém por quem se apaixonasse, mas isso não significava que o sentimento seria recíproco.

-Quem amamos de verdade nunca nos quer – murmurou Gina para si mesma.

O amor era uma ilusão. Ela já tinha se convencido disso. Por mais jovens que o vampiro atacasse, ele nunca encontraria uma que correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. Porque o amor _nunca_ era correspondido...

Ela já passara por isso. Vivera uma ilusão, indo atrás de Harry Potter por tantos anos... E nada. Mas bastou procurar alguém que não amava para achar Miguel Córner e Dino Thomas.

Ela já tinha saído da ilusão. Já tinha se convencido de que o amor correspondido era algo que não existia. Era uma furada. Amor era sentimento para ser vivido sozinho; sinônimo de sofrimento, antônimo de felicidade, gerador de lágrimas, metáfora em que somente os tolos acreditavam.

Como esse estranho vampiro.

As surras da vida haviam lhe ensinado que o amor que andava de braços dados com a felicidade não existia. Boa sorte ao vampiro apaixonado, pensou Gina, deprimida.

-Pelo menos ele tem uma imortalidade inteira para procurar a dona do seu coração – murmurou ela, segurando as lágrimas de amargura.

* * *

Vanda estava debruçada sobre um enorme pergaminho cor de rosa. Padma tentava espiar, mas era impossível; a cortina de cabelos negros ocultava as anotações. As mãos de Vanda mexiam-se freneticamente, indo e vindo no pergaminho. De vez em quando, ela dava uma espiada na pilha de jornais ao seu lado, verificando com a testa franzida, mas logo em seguida voltava às anotações, com a mesma rapidez e entusiasmo. 

-Quase... – falou, de repente. – Só mais uma anotação aqui... O nome dessa rua, é, ta tudo certo... Pronto!

Vanda virou-se para Padma, com o pergaminho rosa na mão e um enorme sorriso no seu rosto pontudo.

-Ouça bem – disse ela, com um ar meio intelectual por cima do pergaminho. – "Meu" vampiro ataca sempre entre 6 da tarde e meia noite. Os locais preferidos são as ruas mais distantes da Rua Principal, óbvio, claro, pois lá se encontra o movimento e as lojas. A primeira, Susan Cavendish, e a terceira, Mary Atlee, foram igualmente atacadas na Rua dos Sapos; a segunda, Cindy Cox, e a quarta, Anette Short, pegas no mesmo ponto, a divisa entre a Rua Dippet com a Rua dos Mendigos. O que podemos concluir? Simples: meu vampiro está seguindo uma ordem nas ruas em que apanha as vítimas. Ele volta à mesma rua após um ataque em outra rua diferente. Sabendo que ele atacou a quinta vitima, Emily Guilder, num beco na Rua Vassoura Azarada, podemos concluir que a sétima atacada, ou seja, a próxima, será pega nessa rua também.

-Faz sentido... – concordou Padma, com um movimento da cabeça.

-Claro que faz! Por que é o certo, é o que está acontecendo!

-Então, no passeio, plantão na Rua Vassoura Azarada!

-Exato! Vou até o lugar onde o "meu" vampiro vai colocar os dentes pra fora e ir até lá oferecer o meu pescoço para ele.

Ela virou a cabeça para trás, de modo que o pescoço ficasse a mostra para Padma. Levou uma mão ao pescoço e começou a acariciar-se, enquanto gemia loucamente:

-Sugue meu sangue, meu vampirão! Sugue quase tudo, leve meu sangue para dentro de si, e assim serás meu para sempre.

-Sua doida... – falou Padma, balançando a cabeça. – Totalmente doente...

O visual de Vanda era totalmente exótico. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, mas geralmente ela os usava amarrados nos dois lados da cabeça. Havia olheiras sob seus olhos muito escuros, que contrastavam com sua pele clara. As roupas, quando não estava trajando as vestes da escola, eram totalmente modernas. Sua roupa preferida para os finais de semana era uma enorme saia rodada e uma blusinha de alça lilás. Gostava de usar grandes brincos e colares coloridos. Ou seja, totalmente fora dos padrões de Hogwarts.

Mesmo a garota sendo meio "doida", Padma gostava de andar com ela. Vanda era engraçada, tinha sempre uma coisa divertida para dizer e era muito romântica. Por esse motivo, o romantismo do vampiro apaixonado a envolveu totalmente.

-Sim, estou doente – confirmou Vanda. – Doente pelo vampiro. E tenho a certeza de que encontrarei a minha cura amanhã, o meu antídoto, o elixir da paixão...

-Mesmo sendo atacada, isso não significará que você será a escolhida por ele. Vanda, ele já atacou seis jovens, seis, e todas receberam o coração aos pedaços!

-Ele deixa o coração partido porque nenhuma delas era a eleita para povoar o coração dele. Mas eu sou, Padma. Pode acreditar. Eu sou a jovem que ele tanto procura... Basta ele me encontrar para que uma paixão avassaladora se inicie... Amanhã, pode escrever... Amanhã, eu fisgo esse vampiro.

* * *

_A poção terminou faz dois dias. Resultado: loucura._

_Estou enlouquecendo... A sensação de abstinência está tomando meu ser... Preciso beber..._

_Mas sei que tenho que esperar só até amanhã. Amanhã é o grande dia; um passeio em Hogsmeade!_

_Poderei me servir tranqüilamente de uma das taradas que estão atrás do vampiro apaixonado. Ninguém nunca pensará que fui eu, com esse vampiro a solta por aí. Acharão que foi ele que se cansou de procurar uma jovem e resolveu começar a procurar comida._

_Agirei tranqüilamente...Beberei até cansar... Nossa, nem vou dormir... Mal posso esperar._

* * *

O estado emocional das garotas de Hogwarts na manhã de sábado beirava o delírio. 

Quando Gina desceu a escadaria de mármore para tomar o café da manhã antes de ir para Hogsmeade, viu, para seu espanto, que a tradicional fila para conferir a permissão de ir para o povoado já tinha se formado. O mais grotesco é que na fila _só_ havia _meninas._

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela ouviu uma voz perguntar as suas costas. Virou-se. Era Rony. – Criaram alguma divisão dos sexos para ir até Hogsmeade? Um dia das saias e outro das calças?

-Não... Elas é que estão muito ansiosas para irem até Hogsmeade. Estão doidas para serem as próximas vitimas do vampiro apaixonado...

-Ah o vampiro... Como eu não pensei nisso antes... Enquanto descia, passei por duas garotas com umas palavras escritas à tinta no pescoço, acompanhadas de uma seta: _Morda-me aqui._

-Nossa, que malucas! – exclamou Gina com desprezo. – Essas chegaram ao cúmulo do rídi...

Ela parou de falar, pois, ao seu lado, o verdadeiro cúmulo do ridículo apareceu. Luna Lovegood descia a escadaria, saltitante, com um enorme chapéu em formato de morcego, as asas negras balançando num movimento de vem e vai.

-...culo – ela concluiu, boquiaberta, enquanto Luna parava na fila 100 por centofeminina. Algumas jovens abafaram risinhos ao ver o chapéu dela, como se não fossem igualmente esquizofrênicas com colares de morcegos e pinturas de _Morda-me_ no pescoço.

-Eu não sei porque esse vampiro procura tanto! – disse Rony, descendo o resto da escadaria com a irmã. – Fala sério, hoje, se ele quiser, ele pega todas as garotas de treze anos pra cima da escola!

-_Quase_ todas – corrigiu-o Gina, com o dedo levantado. – Meninas com a cabeça no lugar não vão ficar se oferecendo pra um vampiro metido a apaixonado... Eu, por exemplo... Quem mais... Ah, a Mione, também...

-Ainda bem, ela que não se atreva...

-Hum – Gina o olhou desconfiada, com um sorriso. – Por que?

-Bom, ela... Ela... Pode sair ferida... Porque não dá pra ir confiando num vampiro, não é? Esse parece não ser perigoso, mas, sério... Eles são sinistros... Não dá pra confiar.

Ele olhou esperançoso pra irmã, esperando ver algum sinal de que ela tinha aceitado a sua resposta. Gina pareceu ter aceitado, pois disse em seguida:

-Você tem razão... Por isso, farei o possível para me manter longe do perigo de ser atacada por ele. O problema é que ainda não sei como...

Eles se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, que não podia ser classificada como 100 por cento masculina somente por causa de Hermione, de Gina e das alunas de primeiro e segundo anos. Gina, Rony, Mione e Harry tomaram o café rapidamente, depois se encaminharam para a fila.

-Do que podemos chamar esse comportamento ridículo das outras meninas? – perguntou Mione para Gina, enquanto caminhavam. – Obsessão?

-Com certeza... Falando em obsessão... E Michael Curtis? Anda enchendo muito?

-Demais – suspirou Mione. – Aliás, dei sorte hoje. Ele ainda não acordou. Espero que não vá ao povoado.

Eles tomaram seus lugares no fim da fila. Filch apareceu logo em seguida e foi para o início da fila. De onde estavam, eles podiam ouvir as censuras do zelador quanto às extravagâncias das garotas. Rapidamente eles puderam passar, sem ouvir broncas de Filch, e saíram apressados a caminho do povoado.

Na estrada, Gina foi conversando com Parvati e Lilá. Estava apavorada...

-Quero encontrar um caminho seguro – falou ela as garotas, adeptas do penteado "morcego"; com muita poção gel fixadora, as garotas puxavam o cabelo pra cima e moldavam no formato do animal.

-Não entendo como você pode querer fugir dele – falou Parvati, balançando a cabeça. Gina, com um olhar de desgosto, observou que nenhum movimento era capaz de destruir aquele cabelo endurecido. Nem um fio saía do lugar...

-Agora eu que sou a anormal por aqui – disse Gina, desviando o olhar do cabelo endurecido e vendo as saias-morcego bizarras de um grupo de quartanistas. – Por que deveria ter interesse nele? – perguntou, virando-se novamente para Parvati com uma careta de repugnância.

-Porque ele é romântico, como nenhum garoto de Hogwarts pode ser – a resposta veio de uma garota que vinha logo atrás, acompanhada de Padma Patil. – Porque ele não tem vergonha de mostrar que tem sentimentos, que pode amar, o que nenhum garoto da escola tem coragem de fazer...

Ela terminou num suspiro.

-É isso aí – apoiou Lilá. – Entende agora, Gina?

-Não. E nem vou entender. Para mim, isso tudo é uma grande bobagem. Para mim, o amor é uma bobagem, algo... _impossível._

Lilá já ia retorquir, mas foi interrompida por Parvati.

-A Vanda pode te ajudar, Gina! Ela estudou tudo sobre o vampiro, escreveu um tal dossiê sobre ele, algo ultra-secreto, que coloca os pontos estratégicos para ser atacada por ele e, conseqüentemente, os que não servem para ser atacada por ele.

-Ah, finalmente, algo de útil... Você pode me dizer quais ruas estão liberadas?

Vanda, com um olhar misterioso, apanhou um pergaminho cor-de-rosa do bolso.

-Vejamos – ela examinou, tomando cuidado para que as outras não lessem. – Não vou dizer todas, senão denuncio meus pontos estratégicos... Bom... Além da rua Principal, a Rua dos Salgueiros, a Rua dos Sapos e a Rua Sangue de Unicórnio estão liberadas.

-Estou vendo que terei um passeio bastante limitado – Gina suspirou.

-Claro que existem outras ruas, mas, sabe como é, se eu falo quais as ruas que o vampiro não vai atacar, as outras meninas vão direto para as que eu não mencionei...

-Tudo bem. Já ajudou. Obrigada.

-Você é bem legal, sabia? – falou Vanda. Além do penteado morcego, ela usava uma maquiagem fortíssima no rosto, roupa toda preta, uma saia bem curta e botas de couro. – A única legal nos últimos dias, além da Padma, claro. Afinal, é uma das poucas que não está na disputa...

-Isso é realmente uma disputa?

-Sim. Uma disputa! E o prêmio é um vampiro cheio de amor pra dar...

Gina afastou-se lentamente de Vanda. Era outra pirada...

Ao chegarem em Hogsmeade, Gina percebeu que a ala feminina não estava ali para fazer compras; as jovens entravam em becos, ruas, se espalhavam por todo o povoado, completamente ouriçadas. Ela, tranqüila, resolveu caminhar antes de começar a comprar. Repuxou na mente os nomes das ruas que Vanda tinha lhe falado...

A Rua dos Salgueiros ficava rente a Rua Principal. Entrou nela, caminhando devagar. Observou os becos e entradas. As garotas de Hogwarts entravam e saiam, algumas ficavam paradas nas esquinas, encostadas nos muros. Ao virar para a Rua dos Sapos, Gina viu duas garotas com dentaduras toscas na boca, dentaduras enormes, olhando para o céu, a procura de um morcego. No meio da Rua dos Sapos ela viu Malfoy pregando uma peça em Susana Bones; ele havia enfeitiçado um morcego de papel, que voou até a jovem. Por um momento Susana pensou ser o vampiro, e começou a fazer poses sensuais; mas logo ela saiu correndo, com o morcego de papel a perseguindo como um míssil.

Gina passou despercebida por Draco. Continuou caminhando; ali era uma área residencial de Hogsmeade. As casas estavam todas fechadas. Nunca tinha ido para aqueles lados...

Num pequeno beco, viu uma placa que indicava: _Rua Sangue de Unicórnio._ Entrou no beco deserto. Apressou os passos; surpreendentemente, não havia nenhuma jovem por ali. Procurou relaxar; Vanda, a especialista no vampiro, havia lhe garantido que ali não tinha perigo algum.

Um pouco mais calma, Gina entrou na Rua Sangue de Unicórnio.

* * *

A Rua Vassoura Azarada também era deserta. Era próxima dos limites do povoado. Vanda despistara todas as outras garotas; correra, se escondera... Não podia deixar que nenhuma chegasse até ali. 

Olhava para o céu, agoniada. Nenhum sinal de morcego... Olhou para a mata ao redor; parecia vazia. Onde estaria ele?

-Não entendo... Eu, aqui, sozinha, a mercê dele... A vítima perfeita! Por que ele não aparece? Hoje é um dia nublado, ele pode voar e sair à vontade. Não posso entender...

Vanda repassou as ruas na sua mente.

-A quinta foi atacada na Sangue de Unicórnio, a sexta na Rua Vassoura Azarada, então, é pra ele vir atacar aqui na Vassoura Azarada... Ele pula uma, então... Espera um pouco! Ah, não...

Vanda, desesperada, tirou o dossiê do bolso.

-Não... Droga! Que erro! Como pude ser tão burra! Eu troquei as ruas... Devia ter conferido as anotações! A sexta é que foi atacada aqui, então ele vai aparecer é na...

Ela engoliu em seco antes de concluir, com os olhos arregalados.

-Na Sangue de Unicórnio.

Vanda empalideceu. Suas pernas bambearam. Havia mandado Gina para _aquela rua._

Vanda começou a correr como louca. Precisava chegar à outra rua o mais rápido possível. Mesmo que ela ficasse praticamente do outro lado do povoado.

* * *

Gina estava ficando entediada. A Rua Sangue de Unicórnio era totalmente desinteressante, cheia de casas, bonitas, mas vazias. 

A rua terminava numa mata fechada. Deveria ser um breu na calada da noite. Gina entendeu o fato do vampiro ter optado por atacar ali. Escuridão, não era disso que eles gostavam?

Gina parou em frente à mata e preparou-se para virar o corpo e ir embora, afinal, a rua não tinha saída. Porém, no momento em que ia fazer isso, algo dentro das sombras das árvores chamou-lhe a atenção.

Havia algo voando lá dentro. Os galhos mexiam-se levemente.

Gina franziu a testa. O que seria?

Gina se sentiu temerosa. Olhou ao redor, a procura de outros alunos. Ninguém. A rua era tão desinteressante que nem casais de namorados conseguia atrair.

A neblina não deixava que seus olhos cobrissem uma distância muito grande. A neblina... Subitamente, a neblina deixava de ser algo fútil para virar motivo de preocupação.

Houve um momento furtivo na mata ao seu lado. Gina virou-se imediatamente. Nada. Apenas o galho fino da árvore mexia-se lentamente...

Gina respirou fundo. Calma, necessitava de calma...

Mas a calma não chegou... Não tinha como ficar calma no meio daquela neblina, sem enxergar nada, com o galho da árvore ainda mexendo, como se alguém tivesse subido nele... Já que a calma ali era impossível, Gina resolveu que o melhor que tinha a fazer era sair daquela rua sombria de uma vez por todas.

Deu dois passos rápidos em sua fuga desesperada antes de ser interrompida por uma figura que saltou do meio da mata. A capa de veludo vermelha e preta aberta, como um gigantesco morcego humano. Vindo em sua direção. Gina estancou. Não tinha mais como fugir... Era inevitável. A criatura caiu sobre ela, derrubando-a no chão.

Gina, com os olhos arregalados, olhou para a face da criatura. Sobre ela estava um jovem de olhos brancos e dentes afiados. Era ele. O próprio. O lendário. O vampiro.

Gina preparou-se para gritar, mas percebeu que não podia; não conseguia. E não era medo que não deixava; era algo no vampiro que não permitia.

Os olhos dele... Mistério envolvido em branco e cinza... Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos... Tão misteriosos... Tão diferentes...

Poderia ficar olhando para os olhos dele por muito tempo se ele não tivesse baixado a cabeça para o pescoço dela. O coração de Gina disparou e ela sentiu um calafrio... Medo de ser mordida, pensou... Mas logo desconsiderou... Sabia que não seria mordida, nenhuma das garotas foram...

O vampiro começou a inalar o perfume que emanava do pescoço dela... E aquela mesma sensação a invadiu novamente... Não, não era medo... Era tão forte quanto medo, disparava seu coração como o medo, produzia calafrios, mas não, não era medo, era outra coisa que ela ainda não conseguia explicar...

Ela o sentia a cheirando, enquanto uma das mãos a envolvia pela cabeça. Um ato tão delicado... Ele se afastou do pescoço de Gina e voltou a encará-la. A jovem fez o mesmo.

Face a face... O vampiro examinava os contornos do rosto dela, e Gina fazia o mesmo, apesar de inconscientemente...

Reparava na palidez do rosto dele; nos olhos misteriosos; e até mesmo nos dois dentes alongados. E cada detalhe trazia uma nova sensação... A sensação, de novo a sensação... Forte e misteriosa... Calafrio, fogo que vem e vai...

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou-a no rosto. Um movimento lento, confortador... Gina fechou os olhos, envolvida... Como podia considerar aquele carinho tão bom? Por que aquele carinho acalmava aquela sensação?

Ela abriu os olhos. O vampiro afastou a mão do rosto dela e guiou a própria para dentro da capa de veludo. Tirou de dentro dela um morcego recortado em papel. Num estalar de dedos, o morcego começou a flutuar. O recorte abriu-se e despencou, deixando no mesmo lugar o recorte de coração alado.

O coração alado movimentou as asas e ficou dançando entre Gina e o vampiro. Flutuando, voando... Até que parou entre os dois. E Gina observou, fascinada, o recorte irradiar um brilho dourado.

O coração dourado continuou voando, parado, entre os dois. Ele não se partia como o que as outras atacadas haviam recebido... Ele brilhava cada vez mais.

Gina olhou para o vampiro por cima do recorte. Encontrou o rosto que a fascinara sorrindo. Um sorriso que refletia o brilho do coração; e lá estavam, os dois dentes afiados, brilhando, dourados. Mas ela não se importou. Sorriu também, enquanto o coração, inteiro, intacto, ganhava cada vez mais brilho e o seu, dentro do peito, disparava cada vez mais, envolvido por aquela nova sensação, a sensação causada por aquele místico vampiro.

Eles continuaram se fitando por cima do coração dourado... Gina podia ver que o vampiro sentia o mesmo que ela... A mesma sensação, a mesma inquietação...

Ele estendeu a mão por debaixo do recorte. Era tão pálida quanto o rosto, igualmente semelhante a mármore esculpido. Gina estendeu a própria mão e a colocou sobre a do vampiro...

Quando a sensação quente a envolveu novamente, uma voz gritou, interrompendo aquele momento mágico...

-GINA! GINA!

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram. Alguém estava vindo. E ela conhecia aquela voz...

-Vanda – murmurou, levantando o olhar para o vampiro.

Os olhos branco-acizentados estavam igualmente arregalados. Ele tomou a mão de Gina apressadamente e a levou aos lábios. Deu o beijo, levantou-se e, num estalo, transformou-se num morcego. O olhar fascinado de Gina acompanhou o movimento do morcego até ele desaparecer no meio das árvores da mata...

-GINA!

A voz estava mais perto. Rapidamente, alarmada, Gina apanhou o coração dourado e o rasgou em pedacinhos. O brilho cessou e ela jogou os pedaços de papel sobre o cascalho. Tinha acabado de fazer isso quando Vanda surgiu do meio da neblina.

-GINA! – os olhos de Vanda estavam arregalados sob a camada de maquiagem. A jovem fitou Gina de cima a baixo, enquanto ofegava, exausta. – Você... Você não foi... ?

-Atacada? – Gina fez uma expressão assustada. – É... Fui sim...

-Droga! Eu te mandei pra rua errada... E... Ele esteve aqui?

Vanda era o pânico em forma de pessoa.

-Esteve – respondeu Gina, aturdida. – Bem aqui... Mas eu não vi direito, fiquei tonta, desmaiei...

-E... Quando acordou... Tinha alguma marca aqui? Alguma coisa, tipo... Morcego de papel, coração?

-Tinha sim, um... Coração... Só que ele se despedaçou... Na minha frente. Pedacinho por pedacinho.

Ela apontou. Vanda fitou os pedaços, transformando sua expressão de assombro em alívio, alívio este expresso num suspiro prolongado.

-Ufa... Que bom... Então... Ele não te escolheu... – ela suspirou novamente e deu as costas, aos pulos, fazendo a saia rodada levantar perigosamente.

Gina olhou novamente para os pedaços de papel. Como pudera se envolver tanto por aquele vampiro que tanto desprezara? Era algo tão fora do normal... Resolveu esconder o encontro de todo mundo e, principalmente, o fato de ter sido a_ escolhida_...

Resolveu voltar a Rua Principal, de cabeça erguida, tranqüila, para fazer compras. Precisava de uma distração. Olhando as vitrines da Loja de Penas Escriba, Gina percebeu que se distrair era algo impossível. Seus pensamentos se desviavam para o vampiro, para o rosto dele, para os dentes... E a mesma sensação a tomava de súbito, tão forte que chegava a lhe estremecer...

Finalmente uma movimentação na rua pareceu capaz de lhe distrair. Era, como sempre, Michael Curtis e Hermione Granger.

Revirando os olhos para aquela cena tão conhecida, Gina se encaminhou até o centro da rua.

Curtis estava tentando sussurrar algo no ouvido de Mione, mas era impedido por ela. Mione estava com a expressão totalmente furiosa, já Curtis... Trazia no rosto o sorriso mais malicioso e cafajeste que Gina já vira.

Logo as palavras de Curtis tornaram-se audíveis para Gina.

-Vamos, Mione, fofinha... Só um beijinho, vai...

-Curtis, eu já avisei, _vai embora!_ – reclamou Hermione. – Se estivéssemos na escola, juro que te estuporava agora mesmo!

-Estupora, vai, estupora, Mione – ele sorria enquanto falava.

Curtis só parou quando viu algo no final da rua. Fechou a cara imediatamente.

-Ah lá vem o Weasley... O _chato_. Devia escolher melhor as suas amizades, sabia?

Sem dizer mais nada, Curtis se afastou. Gina, vendo que Rony se aproximava, calculou o escarcéu que se formaria e voltou a olhar as vitrines.

* * *

Oculto nas sombras, Vamp observava a jovem indefesa... 

Trajava uma blusa curta, exibindo a cintura; uma saia ridícula e um cabelo ainda mais pavoroso em formato de morcego. Olhava para os lados, enquanto levantava lentamente a barra da saia, revelando as pernas, tudo acompanhado de um olhar sensual...

-Esperando o vampiro apaixonado... Sem dúvida – murmurou Vamp, examinando cada detalhe da jovem... Seu corpo estremeceu, enquanto sentia o fraco odor do sangue ainda distante.

O estremecimento deve ter chamado a atenção da jovem, pois instantaneamente ela se sobressaltou. Vamp abaixou-se mais, começando a deslizar por detrás dos arbustos.

-Oh – ouviu-se o suspiro da jovem.

Vamp abandonou a cautela... Aguardando o bonzinho apaixonado, a jovem não ofereceria resistência. Sendo assim, Vamp levantou-se, surgindo das sombras.

A jovem fingiu espanto, colocando as mãos sobre a boca. Vamp teria dado risada se o movimento de ar não houvesse lhe trazido o cheiro do sangue... Fechou os olhos, envolvido pelo perfume...

-O que você fará comigo, vampirão? – perguntou a garota, ansiosa.

Vamp não respondeu. Calmamente, caminhou até ela, começando a rodeá-la.

-Sangue fresco – murmurou. A jovem franziu a testa. – Da melhor qualidade... Sangue jovem, sangue forte...

-Espera um pouco! Eu...

Vamp não aguardou. Empurrou a jovem contra o chão. E acompanhou-a, agachando-se ao lado dela. Ela ia começar a gritar quando Vamp tirou algo do bolso que a imobilizou e paralisou todos os seus sentidos.

Era algo definitivamente estranho... Mas igualmente assustador... Uma pequena barra de ferro, com um prego pontudo em cada extremidade...

Mesmo tão estranho, sua ação era clara... O que queria simular era evidente... Susana Bones preparou-se para gritar diante de algo tão perigoso, mas não houve tempo. Vamp pressionou a barra de ferro com força contra o seu pescoço, tão de repente e tão doloroso que barrou qualquer ação. Continuou pressionando, até que os pregos afiados perfuraram a pele do pescoço.

O sangue começou a emergir dos dois furos. Vamp guardou a barra de ferro no bolso e, com os lábios sedentos, aproximou a boca dos furos. Susana, debatendo-se de dor, sentia aquela coisa fluindo cada gota que saía de seu pescoço, enquanto murmurava, gemia...

Já estava fraca quando ouviu a voz sinistra murmurar:

-Líquido precioso... Preciosidade que me alimenta, ao mesmo tempo em que tira a vida... Ó, jovem garota, sucumba à morte enquanto me serve... Sua morte é meu jantar, sua dor minha sobremesa...

A última coisa que a visão embaçada de Susana conseguiu distinguir foi um imenso prego sendo enfiado no seu pulso... A última sensação foi de dor e umidade, juntas na mesma região... Dor pela perfuração. Umidade de sangue... Umidade de _saliva_...

* * *

**NA: Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam... Primeiros capítulos sempre são complicados de se escrever... Mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando... Ah o nome da fic é VAMP por ser um diminutivo chique de VAMPiro hehe, não é por causa do novo serial killer. Resolvi chamá-lo de Vamp pra evitar problemas com artigo, como em Maldição de Michael, em que, no prólogo, usei o artigo A porque me referia a PESSOA, mas os leitores acharam que se tratatava de uma mulher... Bom, é isso...**

**Comentem, por favor!**


	3. O clã dos vampiros

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**_O clã dos vampiros_**

-Acha mesmo que o vampiro pode estar por aqui? – perguntou Lilá a Parvati, enquanto chegavam num lugar mais isolado e deserto.

-Vai saber... O fato é que, sendo ele um vampiro tão misterioso, deve gostar de lugares hostis – argumentou Parvati.

As duas se embrenharam no meio de arbustos densos, ansiosas... Com o coração na mão, viram algo caído sobre a grama mais à frente...

-O que será? – perguntou Lilá, estremecendo.

-Nada de mais – bufou Parvati, cruzando os braços. – Simplesmente significa que chegamos tarde!

-Como assim? Ah, você não está querendo dizer que... O vampiro atacou essa menina?

-Claro! Ele esteve aqui, nesse mesmo lugar... Droga, Lilá, se tivéssemos vindo um pouco antes... Era pra uma de nós estar desmaiada ali no chão...

-E... Será que ela recebeu o coração aos pedaços? Porque, se não recebeu, já era, Parvati...

-É, eu sei... Bom, não custa nada espiarmos, não é?

As duas atravessaram, com extrema cautela, os arbustos e se encaminharam até o corpo caído no chão. Parvati sentiu uma onda de animação ao ver que a grama estava coberta por pequenos riscos vermelhos.

-Olhe, Lilá! – sussurrou ela, enquanto apontava. – Os pedacinhos do coração! Ele _rasgou_!

Lilá também observou os riscos, primeiramente animada... Sua animação foi substituída por inquietação quando ela viu que os riscos não eram tão pequenos assim...

-Isso está estranho, Parvati. Muito estranho... Veja só. Riscos aqui, ali, mais outro ali em cima... Só se o coração fosse gigantesco.

-É, você tem razão – Parvati se aproximou de um dos riscos. Levou a mão para apanhar a tira de papel, mas o que os seus dedos tocaram não era sólido. Era líquido. A garota levantou a mão, enojada, e aproximou-a dos olhos. Seus dedos começaram a tremer...

-Parvati? – perguntou Lilá, alarmada. – O que foi?

A jovem, horrorizada, virou a mão trêmula na direção da amiga. Lilá arregalou os olhos. Os dedos de Parvati estavam manchados de vermelho.

-É sangue – balbuciou Parvati.

Lilá, empalidecendo, virou-se para o corpo caído no chão. Suas pernas bambearam, mas ela resistiu e caminhou até o corpo... As supostas tiras de papel iam aumentando de tamanho, até sua consistência líquida tornar-se óbvia em pequeninas poças. Com um esforço sobrenatural, Lilá fitou o rosto do cadáver...

Ao reconhecer Susana Bones, Lilá entonteceu...

Ao ver os dois furos no pescoço da menina, Lilá berrou...

Ao perceber o perigo que corriam ali, Lilá puxou a trêmula Parvati pela manga das vestes e as duas saíram correndo, apavoradas, ainda aos gritos...

* * *

Gina tomava chá sozinha na Madame Puddifoot. Por cima do vapor, ela observava os casais aos beijos, ou em conversas sussurradas, ou aos abraços...

Por mais que se sentisse uma tola por ter fraquejado diante do vampiro, não conseguia controlar sua mente... Sua mente travessa, que a fazia mergulhar em delírios e visões dela e do vampiro juntos, tomando chá, conversando, se beijando... Em momentos de felicidade...

Gina despertou de suas visões misturadas a vapor por conta da discussão que ocorria do lado de fora.

-Fica dando trela, é isso que dá! – era, sem dúvida, a voz de Rony.

Hermione apareceu em seguida, passando em frente à loja sem olhar para os lados. Andava de cabeça erguida, com uma expressão furiosa. Rony logo surgiu, sem olhar pros lados também.

-Curtis já teria desistido, mas você deve ter dado uma chance pra ele... – ele bradava, com o dedo levantado.

Em seguida passou Harry, atrapalhado, quase tropeçando, os seguindo.

Quando os três sumiram e a discussão tornou-se inaudível, os casais voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Gina sorriu e levantava a xícara quando o grito horroroso e agudo soou.

Gina derrubou a xícara de porcelana, que se espatifou no chão. Que grito era aquele?

-Vampiro... Vampiro!

O vampiro, novamente? Gina sentiu-se confusa... Ela foi a _escolhida_, o coração dourado quisera dizer isso... Esperava que o vampiro desistisse de procurar alguém... Por que atacar novamente?

Ela não esperou que as respostas surgissem sozinhas e resolveu buscá-las. Levantou-se com tudo e saiu correndo da loja. A rua já estava uma confusão; todos se encaminhavam para a Rua Principal, atraídos pelos gritos histéricos.

Gina desviou-se das pessoas e chegou à aglomeração. Ela não podia ver quem estava no centro da multidão, mas reconheceu a voz de Lilá...

-O vampiro... Ele não é nada bom... – explicava ela, a voz denotando o pânico.

-O vampiro apaixonado? – perguntou um jovem de Hogwarts.

-Isso! Claro! Só existe ele de vampiro por aqui... Foi ele, foi _ele_! Eu vi os dois furos, furos redondos, furos provocados por dentes! Eu _vi_!

Furos... Aquilo estalou na cabeça de Gina... Furos relacionados ao vampiro... Então Lilá estava querendo dizer que o vampiro, o vampiro apaixonado, aquele que lhe escolhera, aquele eterno caçador de corações, tinha...

-Ele _matou_! Ele mordeu e matou Susana Bones! – berrou Lilá. – Sugou quase todo o sangue de Susana... Não havia quase mais nada, apenas respingos e pequenas poças! Olhem... Vejam isso. A prova!

Ela segurou a mão da encolhida Parvati e a levantou bem alto. Gina viu a mão se sobrepondo a multidão. Era inegável. A mão de Parvati estava coberta de sangue.

Imediatamente, como se a mão tivesse finalmente os despertado para o perigo, a multidão se dispersou, às pressas, aos gritos.

Gina continuou parada, chocada demais para correr, enquanto os outros passavam por ela, afobados... Ela sentiu um vazio profundo dentro do peito, um buraco negro que envolveu seu coração.

Sentia as breves ilusões de momentos felizes se evaporando, como o vapor do chá que havia tomado. Tudo desaparecendo... Sentia a forte sensação a abandonando, sensação que ela resistia em não chamar de _amor._

Continuaria ali se Hermione não a chacoalhasse e a trouxesse de volta ao pandemônio em que Hogsmeade havia se transformado.

-Vamos logo, Gina – disse Mione, com a varinha nas mãos. – Temos que ir!

Gina começou a correr, acompanhando Harry, Rony e Hermione.

A estrada era uma confusão; estudantes jogando colares de morcegos sobre o chão; alguns tropeçando em sua ânsia de fugir, quase sendo pisoteados; meninas esfregando freneticamente o pescoço, na tentativa de apagar _Morda-me aqui _do pescoço; e outras apontando as varinhas para os próprios cabelos, eliminando a poção gel fixadora e desmanchando o penteado morcego...

A graça havia acabado. Não somente para Gina, mas para todas.

O que era uma brincadeira havia se transformado em algo sério, e o que era uma busca pelo amor se transformou numa busca pela sobrevivência.

* * *

O vampiro apaixonado estava bem distante de toda a confusão, de toda a multidão que agora o considerava um assassino. Ignorando os acontecimentos, continuou voando tranqüilamente, recordando do momento em que encontrara a mulher que tanto procurava... Após muitas buscas, após ter visto tantos rostos, somente aquele específico, emoldurado pelos belos cabelos vermelhos, conseguiu provocar algo diferente nele.

Finalmente conhecia o que era o amor.

A gruta estava próxima, de modo que ele baixou até a entrada. Planou baixinho e assumiu sua forma corpórea.

Ajeitando a capa de veludo, Richard entrou na gruta, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. Sem conseguir apagar aquela garota de sua cabeça.

-Posso saber qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?

A voz doce o sobressaltou. Richard virou a cabeça e encontrou Charlotte, sentada sobre uma das pedras com as pernas cruzadas.

Charlotte era uma vampira jovem. Havia sido transformada por volta de dezessete anos, assim como Richard. Era uma vampira linda; sobrancelhas finas, espantosos olhos branco-azulados e cachos negros que escorriam pelos ombros.

Richard hesitou em responder. Lançou um olhar discreto para o anel em forma de coração que usava no dedo, mas a discrição não passou despercebida pela astúcia da vampira.

-Não disfarce – pediu Charlotte, estendendo a própria mão e fitando o anel gêmeo. – Sei que isso é um mero artefato para ti. Um artefato que usa por obrigação. Artefato decorativo, que seu corpo traja, mas teu ser despreza.

-Não diga isso, Charlotte...

-É a verdade. Sempre foi assim – ela pulou da pedra e parou em frente a ele, o vestido roxo esvoaçando. – Nosso noivado nunca significou nada para você. A realidade é que tu és demasiado fraco para admitir, para revelar-me a verdade claramente...

-Charlotte, nunca lhe escondi a verdade, tu sabes porque saio tão freqüentemente...

-Sim. Sei. E só não destruí esse nosso laço porque em minha alma reina a esperança de que tu desistas desse seu sonho louco!

-Sonho louco?

-Sim. Richard, acorde, é loucura viver em busca de uma mortal que o ame. Nenhuma mortal sentirá alguma coisa por ti. Nem paixão, quanto mais amor!

-Não, Charlotte. Você está errada... Não tem idéia de como as mortais querem me encontrar, querem que eu as escolha. Hoje tinham centenas atrás de mim. Como pode dizer que é loucura?

-Eu continuo batendo na mesma tecla, Richard. É loucura. Elas lhe procuraram de imediato, em busca do amor, assim como você. Porém todos sabemos que amor não é tão simples. Amor é convivência... Imagine, Richard, você convivendo com uma mortal! Não tem como... São dois mundos diferentes. Dois mundos que não podem ser misturados.

-Está equivocada – replicou ele.

-Não, não estou. Admita que não estou... Um vampiro e uma bruxa, onde já se viu! Uma mortal, um ser que caminha pelos seus dias por um tempo limitado, amando um ser imortal, que caminha sem limites! Uma mortal que envelhecerá ao lado de um ser dono da juventude eterna...

Charlotte balançava a cabeça. Richard não tirava os olhos dela, que zombava do que era tão importante para ele.

-O amor verdadeiro é mais sólido que as barreiras – citou ele.

Charlotte levantou os olhos branco-azulados.

-Está maluco – disse ela. – Essas barreiras são intransponíveis. Nunca poderão ser derrubadas.

-Na sua concepção pode ser, mas na minha não. Formou-se, Charlotte, na minha mente, uma barreira. A barreira que acredita no amor verdadeiro. E, por mais argumentos que você lance contra essa barreira, ela nunca será derrubada...

-A decepção a derrubará. A decepção... Sim, Richard, porque, quando você estiver com sua mortal e ver que o romance está definhando, lembrarás de minhas palavras... Lembrarás dessa Charlotte insistente, se humilhando na sua frente, recordarás de _tudo isso_... Quando estiver sobre os escombros da barreira que você intitula de "amor verdadeiro".

Charlotte ia saindo, mas a mão de Richard segurou seu braço.

-Para você, Charlotte, amor verdadeiro é o que existe em ti?

-É... Sinto um amor tão grande por você...

-Será que sente mesmo? Ou será que esse sentimento nasceu por causa disso aqui – ele levantou o dedo com o anel. – Isso aqui que está nos nossos dedos desde que você chegou ao clã e fomos prometidos um ao outro?

-Não sei dizer... – balbuciou Charlotte, confusa. – E se for? Pelo menos o sentimento nasceu em mim...

-Mas em mim não – suspirou Richard. – Adoro você, Charlotte, mas espero que compreenda. Isso não deixou de ser uma manipulação de sentimentos... Sei que é a lei dos vampiros, mas isso não me agradou. Ninguém pode comandar os sentimentos, unir esse com aquele, sem perguntar antes qual a vontade dos dois...

-Teria me rejeitado, não é? – o queixo pálido da vampira ficou trêmulo. – Se tivesse opção, nunca me escolheria...

-Seria algo mais verdadeiro. Estou sendo verdadeiro, tentando modificar isso... Ou você preferia casar-se com uma mentira?

Charlotte ficou muda, apenas trocando olhares com Richard. Então, de súbito, deu as costas ao jovem, em meio a soluços.

Richard soltou um longo suspiro... Como doía ter que ser sincero com ela... Como doía ferir os sentimentos da vampira... Uma mão pousou sobre o seu ombro. Era August, seu melhor amigo.

-Vejo que agora desabafou... – falou ele.

Richard virou-se para o amigo. August tinha por volta de catorze anos quando foi transformado. Embora ainda conservasse as feições juvenis, sua mente crescera como se fosse mortal, de modo que ali, na frente de Richard, estava um adulto com rosto de adolescente.

-Era a hora – disse ele, sacudindo os ombros. – Não tinha mais como adiar...

-Oh isso quer dizer que... Encontrou a mortal?

-Sim! – Richard sorriu. – Meu amigo, se soubesse como foi tudo tão... Surpreendente. Algo me invadiu de súbito, algo tão bom... E o melhor, August, foi que pude ver através dos olhos dela que a mesma sensação a tomou...

-Que bom!

-É... Por mais que Charlotte tente me mostrar as dificuldades, nada vai mudar minha decisão... Já sei onde encontrar a garota. E vou atrás dela.

August balançou a cabeça, concordando.

-Eu sei, amigo, mas... Não se esqueça de que tens uma dificuldade a enfrentar nesse momento de decisão. Uma dificuldade das grandes. E _aqui._

O sorriso de Richard desmanchou-se enquanto ele lançava os olhos sobre as sombras do fundo da caverna.

-Desmond... – murmurou.

* * *

O Salão Principal era uma profusão de conversas naquela noite. Não havia tempo para o jantar; o acontecimento da tarde era o único assunto.

-Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo! – comentou Hermione, dando um murro na mesa. – Essas meninas estavam malucas... Correndo atrás de um vampiro, era evidente que uma hora isso ia acontecer...

-Acha mesmo, Mione? – perguntou Gina com a voz fraca, tirando os lábios das unhas que roia. – Por que seria evidente?

-Por causa do instinto. O instinto natural do vampiro. Por mais que nos espantemos, o instinto deles chama por sangue humano...

-É... Mas ele ainda não tinha mordido ninguém...

-Eu sei, Gina. Não estou desmentindo que ele estava procurando um grande amor, estava sim, mas... Ia chegar uma hora que o instinto da raça ia falar mais alto, a sede por sangue ia chegar num limite e, vendo um corpo pronto a lhe oferecer o que necessita para viver, o vampiro não ia resistir e... _Crau!_ Morderia.

-Então... Ele nunca conseguiria viver com uma bruxa normal? – indagou Gina, se inclinando sobre a mesa. – Afinal, ela teria um corpo cheio de sangue.

-Claro que não conseguiria – Rony respondeu antes que Hermione. – Imagine você vivendo ao lado de uma torta de chocolate andante. Conseguiria resistir?

Harry riu, Mione de uma risadinha e Gina continuou séria.

-Por mais que soe absurdo, é exatamente isso – falou Hermione. – A "torta andante" ia lhe despertar desejos de devorá-la. Você ia sentir o aroma doce do chocolate, seu corpo ia ansiar por sentir aquele sabor... O seu instinto, sua fome, a levaria a comê-la, cedo ou tarde. O vampiro apaixonado, cedo ou tarde, ia matar a jovem...

-A não ser que ele a transformasse numa igual – sugeriu Harry.

-Como assim? – indagou Gina, sem disfarçar o interesse.

-Bom, nós já estudamos os vampiros... Eles possuem a capacidade de transformar um humano normal em vampiro.

-É verdade – relembrou Mione. – Harry tem razão... Se eles mordem a pessoa, mas não sugam todo o sangue, e depois infiltram o sangue dela de volta misturado com o próprio, o corpo da pessoa mistura os dois códigos genéticos, o normal e o vampírico, os une e a pessoa desperta transformada em vampiro.

-Então... Está aí! – falou Gina, mais animada. – É isso o que o vampiro quer!

-Mas ainda assim existiriam empecilhos – alertou Mione. – Porque ser vampiro não é tão simples assim... Eles sobrevivem tirando vidas das pessoas, destruindo famílias, fazendo os outros_ sofrerem_... Viver da dor dos outros, viver da morte. Não acho que uma dessas loucas, por mais doidas que sejam, estariam dispostas a isso, a algo tão monstruoso... Eu nunca estaria... E você, Gina? Estaria?

Gina olhou ao redor, enquanto refletia. Viver da morte... Imaginou-se com os caninos longos, mordendo aqueles rostos jovens e felizes, destruindo o futuro daquelas pessoas. O amor valia quase tudo, mas aquilo era demais...

-Não... Nunca – respondeu, afundando as mágoas no cálice de suco.

Agora era certeza. Aquele era um amor impossível.

* * *

Richard respirou fundo, avançando para a escuridão da caverna. Por mais que enfrentar Desmond o assombrasse, era um passo necessário para que ele pudesse seguir em frente... Abandonar o clã.

Enquanto caminhava, podia ouvir murmúrios de reprovação dos outros vampiros. A sua busca por uma mortal e seu passeio durante o dia havia incomodado muita gente.

Aproximou-se da grande abertura de rochas que levava aos aposentados do Conde Desmond. Respirou fundo e a atravessou. O conde estava sobre uma cadeira talhada em pedra, tomando sangue de um cálice dourado. Assim que seus olhos cinzentos pousaram em Richard, ele se imobilizou.

Em seguida, pousou o cálice no chão ao lado e levantou-se.

Richard engoliu em seco. Desmond conseguia provocar tais reações nele. Era um vampiro alto, de aparência adulta e idade vampírica de cerca de quinhentos anos. Fora o formador daquele clã, conhecia todos os segredos que rondavam a raça e dominava seus poderes como nenhum outro.

Desmond possuía cabelos negros e ondulados, misturados aqui e ali com alguns fios brancos. Seu rosto era geralmente severo, causando nos outros vampiros um respeito absoluto.

Respeito esse que Richard também não hesitava em quebrar.

-Estou completamente decepcionado com você – a voz grave de Desmond bradou, impávida. – Já estava, mas hoje os limites foram ultrapassados! Onde já se viu um vampiro saindo durante o dia?

-Desmond, eu...

-_Conde_ Desmond! _Conde_ Desmond! Como podemos ver, o caro Richard, além de quebrar todas as leis que regem os vampiros há séculos, saindo durante o dia, alimentando-se de animais, procurando uma mortal, também está pegando o hábito de desrespeitar os soberanos! Diga-me, Richard, o que quer com isso? Ganhar destaque aqui no clã como o "grande rebelde"?

-Não – resmungou Richard, abandonando o pouco de educação que restava. – Estou pouco ligando para essa porcaria de clã! Estou pensando somente em mim.

-Como ousas? – Desmond se aproximou, a enorme capa preta e dourada arrastando-se com um ruído suave. – Como ousas chamar de porcaria o grupo de vampiros que lhe acolheu?

-Desculpe... Excedi-me... Mas entenda, Des... Conde Desmond, eu não tenho intenção alguma em prejudicar o clã. Tudo o que quero é buscar a minha felicidade...

-Não quer prejudicar-nos? Já está prejudicando! Nesse momento, vampiros de todo o mundo já sabem que os vampiros desses lados andam abrigando idiotas apaixonados que querem se misturar com mortais!

-Se esse é o seu problema, se o problema é o seu clã, fique tranqüilo... Eu vim até você justamente para anunciar que eu estou indo embora.

-O que?

-Sim, vou embora. Deve ficar contente, _Conde_ Desmond... Assim sendo, a reputação do seu clã logo se levanta novamente...

-Espere um pouco... Onde viverás? Como viverás? Ninguém aceitará você, um vampiro tão estranho que nem aprecia sangue humano...

-Não vou para outro clã... Vou para o meio dos mortais.

Desmond continuou estático por um momento, para em seguida mergulhar num grande acesso de gargalhadas.

-Está maluco – disse, ainda rindo. – Paspalho... Acha que conseguirá conviver com os mortais? Que eles não lhe reconhecerão?

Richard permaneceu quieto, um tanto sem graça.

-Minha tia me ajudará, se você quer saber... Ela prometeu me infiltrar no meio dos humanos como se fosse um deles.

-Sua tia? – perguntou Desmond com um sorriso torto crispando nos lábios.

-Sim. Minha tia, do tempo em que eu era um humano. Uma bruxa. Ela já conversou com o diretor da escola e ele permitiu minha entrada. Continuarei os estudos de onde parei quando era normal.

-Vai ser realmente muito engraçado – zombou Desmond. – As crianças apontando para você e se perguntando: por que aquele jovem tem dentes tão grandes na frente? Claro que elas nunca vão imaginar que você é um vampiro, claro que não...

-Poupe-me de suas ironias, elas não são necessárias. Acontece, _conde_, que minha tia encontrou a receita de uma poção muito antiga que oculta os sinais vampíricos.

-Não, impossível...

-É verdade. Creia ou não, é verdade. Por isso estou saindo desse clã, para encontrar naquela escola a mulher da minha vida, para andar por lá como um bruxo de verdade.

Desmond estava sem palavras para proferir como zombaria ou ironia.

-Adeus, Desmond.

Richard virou-se decidido e, com passos rápidos, começou a se afastar. Enquanto se afastava, podia ouvir os berros do conde:

-VOCÊ NUNCA PODERÁ SER UM HUMANO DE VERDADE! UMA HORA ISSO VAI FALHAR, E TODOS O ODIARÃO!

-NÃO IMPORTA – gritou ele de volta, sem se virar. – CORRER RISCOS É SEMPRE EMOCIONANTE.

Richard sentia todos os olhares o acompanhando. Ignorou tudo, continuou o seu caminho. Charlotte o tentou impedir, mas não conseguiu.

-Richard, desista dessa loucura!

Ele passou direto, enquanto jogava o anel de compromisso no chão. Charlotte berrou:

-NÃO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!

A voz dela foi sumindo enquanto ele levantava vôo como morcego. Era uma distância considerável do clã até Hogwarts. Mas ele estava preparado para enfrentá-la, por mais exausto que estivesse.

Estava a caminho de algo muito importante. Estava a caminho do seu destino.

* * *

Vanda estava com a cabeça encostada na parede do seu dormitório. Fitava a janela, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Vanda? – chamou Padma, segurando a mão da amiga. – Está bem?

-Não – murmurou ela. – Nada bem... Estou assustada...

-Eu sei. Todas estamos... Quem poderia imaginar que o vampiro apaixonado ia aprontar uma dessas com uma de nossas colegas?

-Não, não é por isso... É por que... Acho que depois dessa ele vai desaparecer...

-Isso é bom! Ele acabou de matar alguém, e... Espera um pouco! Vanda, não posso acreditar que você está querendo que ele continue por aqui...

-Sim! Quero! – ela levantou-se da cama, enxugando as lágrimas. – Não posso admitir que, após tantos sonhos, ele vá embora e eu nunca mais o encontre!

-Você quer encontrá-lo? Não posso acreditar, Vanda, você pirou de vez... Ele sugou todo o sangue da Susana, você quer o quê, ser a próxima a morrer seca, sem sangue algum?

-Claro que não. Quero viver, viver ao lado dele. Saberei envolvê-lo e ele não vai matar-me, Padma... E, se quiser me morder, o seduzirei e farei com que me transforme numa vampira!

-Você não pode tentar um trato desses com esse vampiro... Vanda, esqueça esse fanatismo por ele!

-Nunca... O mito continua vivo, e se esgueirando por aí, eu espero... Não acho que já tenha ido embora... Mas ele vai, mais cedo ou mais tarde.E eu não posso deixá-lo partir sem antes encontrá-lo.

Vanda retocou a maquiagem no espelho oval do dormitório, ignorando os comentários apavorados de Padma. Ajeitou os cabelos e encaminhou-se para a porta.

-Vanda, não faça isso, por favor...

-Eu _preciso_, Padma... Esse vampiro vai ser meu, e preciso enlaçá-lo de uma vez por todas!

Ela saiu apressada, atravessou o salão comunal na mesma velocidade, e continuou seu percurso pelo castelo, parando aqui e ali para certificar se os corredores estavam realmente desertos.

Chegou ao Saguão de Entrada e surpreendeu-se ao ver que as portas estavam um pouco abertas. Ligeira, porém cautelosa, Vanda aproximou-se e se esgueirou pelo vão. Agachada, com medo de ser flagrada por quem quer que estivesse por lá, Vanda avançou nos terrenos banhados pela luz da lua.

Andava em direção aos portões ladeados por javalis alados até que viu que havia duas pessoas paradas em frente ao mesmo portão.

Vanda foi para trás de uma árvore e espiou. Eram, sem dúvida, Dumbledore e a professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Scarlett. O que estariam fazendo ali àquela hora?

A resposta surgiu por meio de um animal que, voando, descia em direção ao portão. Vanda sentiu uma palpitação forte dentro do coração... Era um morcego... Não, de um momento para outro era um rapaz, envolto em capa de veludo preto e vermelho.

Era _ele_. Ali, em Hogwarts.

Enquanto Vanda sentia fortes emoções dentro do seu esconderijo, Richard também sentia algo estranho ao cumprimentar o diretor e a tia. Ambos traziam expressões sérias, bem diferentes das que ele esperava encontrar.

-Por que estão assim? – perguntou, preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A tia estendeu para ele a capa de um jornal. Era uma edição especial noturna do _Profeta Diário_. Os olhos de Richard se arregalaram de incompreensão enquanto ele lia a manchete de primeira página:

VAMPIRO DE HOGSMEADE:

DE APAIXONADO A ASSASSINO!

* * *

**NA: No próximo capítulo, a coluna de fofocas e o clima começa a esquentar em Hogwarts!**

**Comentem, por favor!**


	4. A COLUNA DO ESPIÃO Fofocas, brigas

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**_A Coluna do Espião:_**

**_fofocas, brigas e espancamento_**

-Eu não posso acreditar... – balbuciou Richard. Todo o seu íntimo transbordava de incompreensão e de angústia, mas essas emoções pareciam se confundir e barrar sua fala.

-Acredite – suspirou Dumbledore.

-Mas... Mas... Eu não fiz nada! Quero dizer, eu fui até uma jovem hoje, mas... Não fiz nada de mal com ela, não a mordi, não a matei, eu juro! Isso é um engano... Olha, vocês têm que acreditar em mim!

-Acreditamos em você – tranqüilizou-o Scarlett, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho.

-Simplesmente aconteceu o que eu temia – falou Dumbledore. – Outro vampiro apareceu em Hogsmeade, matou uma de nossas alunas e a culpa foi obviamente jogada no único ser semelhante que estava rondando o povoado. Embora você nunca tenha mordido nenhuma das outras jovens, a culpa certamente recaiu sobre você. Não importa quanta idolatria e fama foi cercada no seu nome. Após a primeira derrapada, mesmo que somente relacionada a você, a população esqueceu tudo e vai acusá-lo de assassino.

-Minha nossa... De apaixonado a assassino... De idolatrado a procurado – subitamente ele virou-se para o diretor. – Mas isso não atrapalhará minha entrada em Hogwarts?

-Temos que ter uma conversa sobre isso, mas, receio que esse não seja um lugar tão confortável para discutirmos esse assunto... Vamos para minha sala? Tenho mais alguns minutos antes de voltar a resolver os assuntos relacionados à morte de Susana Bones...

Estavam próximos as portas de entrada quando Richard não pôde mais conter a pergunta que lhe perturbava:

-Essa... Jovem que morreu, Susana Bones, ela não era ruiva, era?

-Não – respondeu o diretor, arqueando ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. – Por que?

-Nada não...

* * *

Vanda esperou um bom tempo até criar coragem para abrir as portas de entrada. Felizmente, quando avançou, as portas deslizaram sem rangido algum.

Enquanto avançava pela escuridão do castelo, seu sorriso crescia cada vez mais. O vampiro apaixonado estava em Hogwarts! Estava ao seu alcance, e, seguindo as suas melhores suposições, começaria a estudar lá.

E pensar que há poucos minutos ela acreditava que ele partiria para sempre...

Vanda parou no final do corredor da sala do diretor. Escondeu-se por detrás de uma armadura e prendeu os olhos na gárgula de pedra que lacrava a entrada para a sala do diretor. Precisava vê-lo novamente, captar mais fragmentos de conversas...

Depois do que lhe pareceu meia hora, a passagem se abriu, revelando o vampiro, Dumbledore e Scarlett. Vanda forçou a vista para o vampiro; era _inacreditável_... Não era, de modo algum, parecido com o rosto que vira antes, do lado de fora...

Não havia mais uma palidez tão acentuada; os caninos não estavam mais alongados; a capa de veludo fora substituída por um uniforme de Hogwarts; o cabelo estava mais despenteado; e, sobre o uniforme, Vanda viu o brasão da Grifinória.

O vampiro carregava agora uma mochila, uma mala e uma sacola carregada de frascos lacrados em vidro, cuja transparência revelava um conteúdo líquido de cor azul.

-Lembre-se, querido – ouviu-se a voz de Scarlett, cujo dedo indicava a sacola com os frascos. – Sempre tome uma dose da poção ao pôr do sol. E com a máxima cautela possível.

-Exatamente – concordou Dumbledore. – Se antes já era necessário ocultar sua raça, agora se tornou primordial, pelo menos por enquanto. A morte de Susana ainda está muito fresca na mente de todos os bruxos. Se descobrirem que existe um vampiro por aqui... Bom, você já sabe...

-É, eu sei. Não se preocupe, professor.

Vanda saiu do corredor naquele instante, antes que o vampiro viesse para os lados onde ela se encontrava. Na sua ânsia em fugir, esbarrou em algo sólido na dobra do corredor. Pensando tratar-se de uma armadura, Vanda ignorou e continuou.

Richard passou em seguida pelo mesmo local, acompanhado pela tia, sem nem ao menos perceber a presença da "armadura".

* * *

-Gina! Gina!

Gina abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentiu o calor do sol contra o seu rosto e ouviu o falatório habitual do começo da manhã enquanto sua visão entrava em foco e encontrava a face de Hermione.

-Desculpe te acordar, mas é que você estava num sono tão profundo que pensei que era a única maneira de fazer com que você não perdesse a primeira aula.

-Obrigada – agradeceu ela, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Muitos sonhos, sabe...

-Humm – Mione sorriu. – Sonhos... Posso saber com quem?

-Não... São sonhos bobos, Mione. Sonhos inalcançáveis. Sonhos que só sobrevivem assim, nesse mundo maravilhoso chamado inconsciência.

Um forte ruído veio da sala comunal, acompanhado de palavras de baixo calão. Parecia que duas meninas estavam _brigando_. Gina e Hermione não perderam tempo e desceram as pressas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Duas alunas do quarto ano se engalfinhavam no chão, uma delas com uma enorme tromba no lugar onde deveria estar o nariz. Os alunos formaram um círculo animado ao redor, que torcia e vibrava a cada novo golpe ou feitiço.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Mione para o animado Dino Thomas.

-Elas estão brigando por causa da fofoca sobre uma delas com Rogério Davies que saiu na Coluna do Espião.

-Coluna de quem?

-Lá fora, primeiro corredor à direita, dê uma espiada na parede, isso se você conseguir.

Mione sacudiu os ombros para Gina e as duas saíram da sala comunal. Caminharam pelo corredor e, ao virarem a direita, nem precisaram procurar pela tal coluna. Um grupo de sete estudantes estava reunido ao redor, dando risadas e apontando, entusiasmados.

-Hermione e Rony, quem diria... – comentou uma quintanista, ao se afastar do grupo e ver Hermione.

Gina e Mione, com a curiosidade a mil, pousaram os olhos na tal coluna. Era feita de pergaminho normal, e escrita com letras irregulares e umas caretinhas grotescas...

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO**_

_**Ô-ô**_

_**A coluna que capta e publica!**_

_Olá, caros amigos de Hogwarts! Aqui está o primeiro número da Coluna do Espião! A coluna que capta e publica! Vejam as últimas novidades que aconteceram no passeio a Hogsmeade ontem:_

_-Vou começar pelo point de encontro dos casais, Madame Puddifoot, que esteve um tanto morno ontem devido à procura pelo vampiro apaixonado..._

_-O casal mais animado, com certeza, era Rogério Davies e Yuska Brandcap. O entusiasmo chegou a um grau tão alto que a mesinha chegou a cair em determinado instante..._

_-Gina Weasley tomou chá sozinha na Madame Puddifoot. O que era de se estranhar era o sorriso enigmático que ela trazia nos lábios, e o olhar meio abobado, como se estivesse desligada do mundo... O que será que aconteceu para deixá-la tão distraída?_

_-Enquanto isso, no Três Vassouras, Draco Malfoy e Buddy Strogne tomaram altas doses de cerveja amanteigada (que, não é por nada não, mas foi contrabandeada pela dona do Três Vassouras por um valor altíssimo) **Ô-ô**_

****

_A dupla se embebedou tanto que começou a desabafar um com o outro. Enquanto Buddy se gabava de ter a garota que quisesse, Draco disse estar pegando uma certa aluna da Grifinória. Quem será a maluca?_

_-Saindo dos pubs e cafés e indo parar na estrada principal... Michael Curtis continua atrás de Hermione Granger, mas continua levando um fora atrás do outro... Ele não desiste mesmo!_

_-E o que foi a crise de ciúmes de Rony Weasley? O povoado inteiro ouviu os berros ciumentos que ele lançava para Hermione Granger. Esta, fazendo-se de difícil, não deu a mínima para o rapaz..._

_-E o que era Harry Potter correndo atrás dos dois, aos tropeços? Patético... **Ó-ó**_

_-O novo chapéu de Luna Lovegood deu o que falar em Hogsmeade. Uma suposta amiga de Luna, cujo nome começa com "Par" e termina com "vati" soltou um comentário nada bonito: "Não sei quem é mais ridículo, o chapéu ou a dona". **Ô-ô** Fique atenta, Di-Lua! _

_E assim termina o primeiro número da Coluna do Espião... E aguardem: em breve, mais um número cheio de fofocas quentinhas... E, cuidado com o que fazem ou dizem, pois o Espião está de olho em cada um de vocês..._

_O Espião. _

_**Ô-ô**_

-Não posso acreditar... Francamente, que palhaçada! – reclamou Gina ao terminar a leitura, relendo novamente o tópico que citava o seu nome.

-Quem é o grandioso autor dessa porcaria? – perguntou Hermione, trincando os dentes. Gina olhou para as mãos da amiga e viu que estas tremiam e estavam fechadas num aperto furioso.

-Não tem como saber – respondeu Marylin, uma das alunas que lia a coluna. – Disseram que já estava afixada aí quando o primeiro estudante acordou. E, como vocês podem ler, o autor só se identifica como "O Espião".

-É "O Palhação", isso sim – protestou Hermione, vermelha desde que lera a nota sobre ela. – Tem coragem de fofocar sobre a vida alheia, mas não tem coragem de assumir a própria identidade!

-Mas vocês precisam concordar que é divertido... – Marylin gargalhou. – E muito interessante e misterioso...

Gina e Hermione a fitaram, chocadas.

-Você acha divertido o que ele está fazendo porque seu nome não apareceu aqui – Mione enfiou o dedo no pergaminho. – Mas, como "O Espião" escreveu, virão mais colunas. E eu quero ver quando seu nome surgir aqui se você vai achar divertido, engraçado, _misterioso_!

-Meu nome nunca vai aparecer aí. Não dou motivos para que isso aconteça... E, por isso mesmo, por ser tão íntegra e segura de mim mesma, é que já virei fã número um desse tal Espião... Fofocas quentinhas são ótimas de se ler. Doa a quem doer.

Ela se afastou sem dar tempo de Gina ou Hermione lançarem uma réplica.

-Absurdo... Devemos rasgar esse monte de bobagens – sugeriu Gina.

Mione estava prestes a concordar quando viu Luna Lovegood discutindo com Parvati Patil.

-Acho que não adianta mais... O estrago já foi feito.

-O que está acontecendo? – a voz de Harry perguntou. Gina e Mione viraram-se e viram ele e Rony. – Dentro do salão comunal tem duas garotas brigando, aqui fora Luna e Parvati discutindo e um pirralho do segundo ano me chamou de "patético"! O pessoal está ficando doido e...

Harry parou de falar. Gina e Mione acompanharam os olhos do rapaz correndo a coluna, a expressão se transformando à medida que lia cada vez mais, chegando ao ápice da raiva no sétimo tópico.

-PATÉTICO? – berrou Harry, quase colando a cara no pergaminho. – AOS TROPEÇOS? Quem é esse tal de Espião?

-Ninguém sabe – Hermione balançou os ombros. – É esse o apelido dele. É assim que ele se identifica.

-Eu não tive crise de ciúmes! – reclamou Rony, com a testa franzida em revolta. – Não houve "berros ciumentos", eu estava apenas... Apenas... Protegendo a minha amiga – ele apontou melodramaticamente para Hermione. – Nada a ver com ciúmes... Isso é uma blasfêmia! Uma... calúnia!

-Nós sabemos, Rony – disse Gina.

-E você? Por que estava sorrindo sozinha? Por que estava abobada? O que estava fazendo sozinha na Madame Puddifoot? Estava pensando no quê?

-Ah... Rony vai se ferrar! – exclamou Gina, corando. – Isso também foi uma calúnia!

-Calma gente – pediu Hermione. – Não devemos brigar por causa desse fofoqueiro de plantão, nem dar atenção para o que ele escreve. É isso o que ele quer... Podem ter certeza de que, se o tal Espião perceber que ninguém está ligando para a coluna dele, ele irá parar de escrevê-la. Irá parar de se intrometer na privacidade alheia.

-É... Hermione tem razão – concordou Rony. – Desculpe, Gina. Você tem todo o direito de tomar chá sozinha na Madame Puddifoot, por mais que isso seja um tanto esquisito...

-RONY! – censurou-o Hermione.

Assim, os quatro se encaminharam para o Salão Principal, decididos a esquecer as fofocas do Espião, embora tornou-se claro, a cada passo, a cada rodinha de amigos por onde passavam, que essa não seria uma tarefa tão fácil...

Após ouvirem piadinhas, risinhos e até mesmo gargalhadas, o quarteto conseguiu sobreviver e chegar ao Salão Principal de cabeça erguida – embora cada um estivesse corado em níveis elevados. Ao sentarem-se na mesa da Grifinória, mudos, com movimentos limitados, o olhar concentrado apenas no café da manhã, puderam ouvir e perceber que não eram os únicos a sofrer humilhações.

Da mesa da Sonserina vinha as altas vozes de garotos zombando de Draco Malfoy e Buddy Strogne.

-Ah... Madame Rosmerta – a voz estava distorcida, numa óbvia imitação de bêbado. – Manda mais uma aí... Estou cheio da grana, sabe... Só preciso de cuidado pra não vomitar em cima do dinheiro...

-Relaxa aí, ô "Drago" – houve uma enxurrada de gargalhadas após a segunda voz bêbada proferir o apelido zombeteiro de Malfoy. – Dinheiro não é tudo... Não é tudo não. Veja eu, por exemplo... Lindo, o auge da perfeição... Estalo os dedos e as gatinhas vêm até mim... O difícil "Drago" é acertar a boca delas nessa doideira que está a minha cabeça...

Novas gargalhadas. Hermione arriscou um olhar para trás. Draco estava escondido atrás de um livro aberto, mas o pedaço de testa que aparecia sobre o volume estava vermelho. Buddy, ao seu lado, não estava escondido. Mascava um chiclete com a boca meio aberta, enquanto fitava os dois imitadores com um olhar maligno. Um olhar que Hermione nunca vira antes.

Buddy tinha cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, a pele clara e um queixo pontudo. Era claramente o bad boy de Hogwarts, desde que se transferira de Durmstrang para lá. Mas, naquele instante, estava quase irreconhecível. A fúria alterou suas feições de forma espantosa...

Num repente, Buddy levantou-se. Decidido, com seu olhar selvagem fixo no rapaz que o imitava. Quando o rapaz se deu conta da aproximação, já era tarde demais.

Buddy segurou a gola do uniforme dele, enquanto lhe dizia alguma coisa no ouvido. Mione viu os olhos do rapaz se arregalarem. Em seguida, para seu espanto, Buddy saía do Salão Principal, logo atrás do rapaz.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle levantaram-se em seguida, seguindo os dois.

O que estariam planejando?

Ao seu lado, Gina fitava o café da manhã, pensativa, no exato momento em que um novo aluno entrava no Salão Principal.

* * *

-Não, por favor... Desculpe...

Buddy não dava atenção para os apelos do rapaz. Continuava seguindo pelos corredores desertos, enquanto o arrastava pelo chão, segurando um pedaço das vestes.

-O que pretende fazer com ele?

-Quieto, Draco – mandou Buddy com rispidez. – Eu só vou ensinar o nosso querido coleguinha de casa como imitar o verdadeiro Buddy Strogne. Vou dar uma aula prática.

Draco resolveu ficar quieto e esperar. Continuaram caminhando até que Buddy parou num corredor extremamente afastado e vazio.

-Aqui está bom – disse ele, satisfeito, enquanto examinava o local. – Longe o suficiente para não sermos perturbados por ninguém... Então – ele esfregou as mãos, seu olhar malévolo fitando o rapaz. – Podemos começar!

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle continuaram parados.

-Começar o que? – indagou Draco.

-Isso – Buddy desferiu um chute no jovem caído, um chute que acertou em cheio a barriga do rapaz. O jovem urrou. – Claro, como pude me esquecer: _Silencio!_

Os urros do rapaz cessaram.

-Agora sim. Perfeito. Diversão e pancadaria a vontade – um novo chute, dessa vez bem no rosto do rapaz. – Pratiquem, pessoal! É muito mais divertido que usar varinhas.

Draco hesitou por um momento, mas, ao ver que Crabbe e Goyle cerraram os punhos, fez o mesmo.

O que se seguiu foi uma profusão de chutes, socos e pontapés no jovem esparramado. Enquanto Draco, Crabbe e Goyle golpeavam todo o corpo, Buddy se concentrava no rosto, esmurrando, chutando, enquanto o rosto do rapaz ganhava hematomas, cortes e sangramentos, e ele se contorcia em gemidos e urros mudos.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle pararam de golpear ao ver que o rapaz já estava praticamente estourado. Pensaram que essa também seria a atitude de Buddy, mas viram que estavam enganados...

Buddy continuou chutando, implacável. Estava molhado de suor, mas parecia não estar importando. A fúria continuava estampada em seu rosto, e os chutes, ao invés de vacilarem, estavam cada vez mais potentes.

O jovem soltou uma golfada de sangue de dentro da boca estourada...

-Buddy... Melhor parar, cara – alertou Draco.

Buddy ajoelhou-se, passando a socar o rosto do rapaz. Socos contínuos, que respingavam sangue. Draco viu um dente caindo no chão e estremeceu.

-Buddy... Pára...

-Viu como é engraçado? – riu ele, golpeando o jovem que estava preste a desmaiar. – Esse é o verdadeiro Buddy. É assim que tem que me imitar...

Os olhos inchados do rapaz fitavam o colega enlouquecido, em pânico. Pânico esse que começou a ser compartilhado não só por Draco, mas por Crabbe e Goyle também.

-Já chega! – pediu Crabbe, aproximando-se de Buddy. – Pára, ou você vai matá-lo!

-É Buddy, pára – insistiu Draco, em desespero.

Buddy deu um último soco e parou.

Veio o silêncio. Só se ouvia sua respiração exausta, acelerada. Ele continuou ajoelhado por um momento, se recuperando. Quando se levantou, ficou olhando para o corpo esparramado, contemplando os resultados do serviço com um sorriso maligno de satisfação.

-Ótimo... Perfeito – ofegou, balançando as mãos doloridas pelos golpes. Virou-se para os amigos, como se nada tivesse "quase" acontecido. – Vamos!

Ele passou pelo trio estupefato. Draco esticou o pescoço para uma última espiada; para seu imenso alívio, viu que o jovem estava respirando. Fez um sinal positivo com o dedo para Crabbe e Goyle e se juntou rapidamente a eles para seguir Buddy. Não esperavam que ele parasse e ordenasse:

-Continuem!

Os três estremeceram, mas continuaram. Será que Buddy seria maluco para matar o rapaz?

Buddy aproximou-se lentamente. Ele podia ver que o rapaz tentava se movimentar e espiá-lo por entre as fendas arroxeadas que eram seus olhos.

-Relaxa, bobão... Só vim te dar um aviso – abaixou-se de supetão e ergueu a cabeça do rapaz pelos cabelos. – Você nunca vai dizer pra alguém o que aconteceu aqui, está ouvindo? Se te perguntarem por que está assim, invente qualquer coisa. Mas nunca diga nada. Resista até a Veritaserum. Nunca diga nada, porque, se você disser... Ah... Eu corto sua garganta – ele deslizou o dedo sobre a garganta do rapaz – e, aí sim, você nunca falará mais nada!

Ele soltou a cabeça do jovem com rispidez. E, antes de ir embora, cuspiu sobre o pobre rapaz.

-Palavra de Buddy Strogne.

Buddy logo alcançou o resto do grupo.

-Relaxem, ele está vivo – riu ele. – Agora o próximo da minha lista negra é esse tal de "Espião". Se eu pegar esse idiota linguarudo... – ele fechou o punho e bateu contra a própria mão. – Tudo bem que o fato de eu ter a menina que quiser é verdade, mas o caso das cervejas não era para ser publicado!

Os três retornaram ao Salão Principal. Na entrada, Draco parou Buddy e perguntou:

-Então posso saber qual é a próxima da lista? Afinal, você tem quem quiser!

-Pode sim – Buddy deu um sorriso torto. – É aquela ali olhe. Branquinha, ruiva...

-Gina Weasley? – indagou Draco, incrédulo.

-Por que o espanto, Draco? Por ela ser tão humilde? Não tem problema, meu caro... É diversão. Diversão a gente não seleciona. A gente só aproveita... Ah Gina Weasley... Essa é a próxima a cair na lábia infalível de Buddy Strogne.

* * *

Richard fitava Gina enquanto lia o jornal da manhã. Seu olhar alternava entre a terrível notícia: "CAÇA AO VAMPIRO ASSASSINO: SEIS MIL GALEÕES DE RECOMPENSA" e a bela garota.

Alguém se apertou ao seu lado. Richard levantou os olhos. Uma jovem de cabelos amarrados e olheiras o fitava com um sorriso.

-Novato? – perguntou ela. – Seja bem-vindo a Hogwarts! Muito prazer, sou Vanda.

-Richard – respondeu ele, tendo a impressão de que o sorriso da jovem havia aumentado ao ouvir seu nome. – Fui transferido, sabe... De Beauxbatons para cá.

-Ah. Você vai gostar de Hogwarts – falou Vanda, animada. – Principalmente se tiver alguém para lhe apresentar a escola – ela colocou a mão sobre a dele.

Naquele exato instante de constrangimento, Hermione cutucou Gina.

-Veja! Parece que temos um aluno novo aqui na Grifinória!

Gina, distraída, olhou na direção em que o dedo de Mione apontava. A distração terminou quando seu olhar encontrou o do novato...

Gina imobilizou-se, com a sensação de já ter visto aquele rosto em algum lugar...

* * *

**NA: No próximo capítulo, nova aparição de Vamp. E a piada do Drago que fizeram com Draco acho que todo mundo entendeu, né. Trago, de beber. hehe**

**Comentem o que acharam da coluna do Espião e do resto do cap!**


	5. A premonição e o nunca de Richard e Gina

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**_A premonição de Marylin "Trelawney"_**

**_e o "nunca" de Richard e Gina_**

Gina continuou olhando para aquele rosto e para aqueles olhos azuis, que deveriam ser desconhecidos, mas despertavam uma estranha sensação familiar dentro dela... Em seu íntimo, da outra ponta da mesa, Richard se amaldiçoava pela mudança na aparência. Seu rosto tinha outra cor, seus olhos também; ela nunca o reconheceria.

Quando pensou em fazer um sinal para a garota, Vanda se inclinou sobre ele para apanhar um copo, interrompendo assim o movimento.

-Desculpe – disse ela, rindo. Richard, sem graça, foi obrigado a fitá-la. – Não queria incomodar... Mas, então... – ela segurou a mão dele novamente. – Como era lá em Beauxbatons?

Richard lançou um breve olhar para Gina antes de começar a contar para Vanda. Nesse breve olhar, para seu desespero, encontrou a face da garota totalmente transformada e concentrada no encontro de sua mão com a de Vanda.

Do seu lugar, Gina suspirou. A forte sensação voltara por um breve instante a disparar seu coração. Por um instante pensou que voltaria a se apaixonar, que acabaria sentindo algo mais por aquele novo aluno, que conseguiria apagar de uma vez por todas o vampiro apaixonado da cabeça.

Mas, ao ver o novato de mãos dadas com Vanda, percebeu que não tinha chance alguma...

-O que houve, Gina? – perguntou Hermione, ao ver a expressão da amiga.

-Nada... Mas parece que a Vanda esqueceu o vampiro apaixonado rapidinho, não é? – ela deu um sorriso murcho enquanto apontava para o casal.

A teoria do amor impossível retornou imediatamente a mente dela, tão ou mais concreta do que antes. Continuou a comer sua torta em silêncio até que reparou que a luz refletida no prato foi interrompida por uma sombra gigantesca.

Ela se virou e encontrou um jovem alto, de cabelos encaracolados e uma boca cheia de dentes que sorriam para ela.

-Oi – disse o rapaz. – Sou Buddy Strogne... Será que posso me sentar?

Hermione girou os olhos, Harry bufou e Rony engoliu em seco o que diria se Buddy fosse um pouco mais fraquinho. Gina, porém, permitiu, distraidamente.

Buddy entrelaçou os braços sobre a superfície da mesa e a ficou secando com o olhar.

- Sabia que você é a garota mais linda desse Salão? – perguntou, se aproximando dela.

Gina, discretamente, mexeu-se um pouquinho para o lado.

-Você é dona de uma beleza espetacular. Tudo em você é lindo... Seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua boca, seu cabelo... Linda, linda...

Gina, corada até as orelhas e queimando por dentro por ter deixado aquele tal de Buddy sentar ao seu lado, ignorou-o. Buddy, persistente, continuou.

-Eu acho que formaríamos um casal perfeito em todos os aspectos... O que me diz, Gina?

Ela mordeu o lábio antes de tomar coragem e responder.

-Não estou disposta a formar um casal "perfeito" com alguém que todos os dias troca de garota e já formou uns duzentos casais "imperfeitos"... Lamento, Strogne, mas nunca sairia com você.

A sineta soou e todos começaram a sair do Salão Principal. Gina deu as costas a Buddy sem dar sequer um "tchau".

Buddy, enraivecido, ouviu as risadas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle, que se aproximavam, quase morrendo de tanto rir.

-Parece que Buddy Strogne não é tão infalível assim – debochou Draco. – Francamente, levar um fora e da _Weasley_...

-Quem disse que eu levei um fora? – perguntou Buddy, ainda fitando as portas do salão por onde Gina havia saído.

-Bom, foi o que pensamos – disse Draco, parando de rir. – Ela saiu de cara fechada e...

-É, eu levei um fora, mas só dessa vez... Da próxima eu consigo.

-Quer dizer que você não vai desistir?

-Ah claro que não... Agora é que eu vou insistir. Buddy Strogne não aceita um não como resposta. Nunca levou um "não"...

-Até hoje.

-É Draco, até _hoje_... Essa Gina me provocou, me desafiou. Eu adoro desafios. E quando pego um, caro Draco, só largo quando venço...

* * *

-Quer dizer que os pais da Susana estão reunidos com Dumbledore? – perguntou Gina a Hermione, enquanto caminhavam para a segunda aula, cujas salas de ambas ficavam próximas.

-Exatamente. Imagino a barra que deve estar sendo para a família. O boato é de que os passeios em Hogsmeade sejam proibidos por tempo indeterminado e... O que é aquilo?

Rony e Harry apareceram logo atrás. Pararam de chofre como as duas, e ficaram analisando o corpo de longe.

-Está... Morto? – perguntou Mione, com a garganta seca.

-Só há um jeito de descobrir – falou Harry, passando a mochila para Rony. Harry esticou o pé e, com um movimento, virou o corpo de frente. Levou um choque, enquanto Mione e Gina soltavam gritos horrorizados.

O rosto do rapaz era um conjunto de cortes e hematomas. A boca gotejava sangue e os olhos quase não eram visíveis sob o inchaço.

-É sonserino – Harry apontou o brasão. – Está vivo, mas é irreconhecível... – Harry parou de falar ao ver que o rapaz apontava um dedo roxo para a garganta. – O que ele está querendo dizer?

-Já sei! – Mione adiantou-se, apontou a varinha para a garganta do rapaz e destravou-lhe a voz.

-Obrigado... – agradeceu a voz fraca.

-Harry ele tem que ser levado para a ala hospitalar imediatamente – disse Gina, horrorizada.

-Tem razão... – ele voltou-se para o rapaz. – Mas, por que está assim? Alguém bateu em... ?

-NÃO! – ele berrou, tão súbito que todos estremeceram. – Ninguém me bateu, ninguém me bateu...

-Está bem... Então, o que aconteceu?

-Caí... caí da escada aqui – ele apontou para uma escada próxima. – Bati a cabeça com força no último degrau... Foi isso... Acreditem em mim...

-Claro que acreditamos – falou Harry, paciente. – Por que não acreditaríamos? Bom, fique calmo, vamos levá-lo a enfermaria... Rony ajude-me aqui.

-Não – interrompeu Mione. – Ele pode ter tido uma contusão grave durante a queda. Qualquer movimento brusco pode ser fatal ou pode piorar as coisas. Espere aí – ela conjurou uma maca branca, que deslizou por debaixo do corpo do jovem e se ergueu novamente, com ele em cima. – Agora sim. Vamos.

Hermione guiou a maca, enquanto Gina, Rony e Harry andavam dos lados. Nenhum deles viu, mas os olhos do rapaz captaram muito bem as pequenas palavras escritas à tinta nas paredes, separadas uma das outras como se fossem simples pichações, mas formando uma frase direta, terrível...

EU

CORTO

SUA

GARGANTA!

O jovem fechou os olhos, dilacerado pela dor e pelo medo, enquanto a maca continuava a flutuar.

A maca flutuante passou por vários grupos de alunos, inclusive o grupo formado por Buddy, Draco, Crabbe e Goyle.

-E se ele abrir a boca, Buddy? – indagou Draco, desesperado. – E se ele contar por que está assim?

-Ele não vai contar... – respondeu Buddy, com um sorriso. – Eu garanto...

* * *

_O inconveniente de uma escola é que você está sempre cercado de pessoas intrometidas... Hoje, por esse tipo de pessoa, acabei perdendo uma nova refeição..._

_Não posso me esquecer... O rapaz caído no chão, com o líquido viscoso escorrendo por todos os cantos... Seria uma bela refeição se Harry Potter e amigos não tivessem aparecido... Seria uma bela refeição se eu tivesse mais tempo para me isolar..._

_Só que o tempo pode ser ingrato durante o dia, mas será meu aliado durante a noite. Quando todos estiverem dormindo, ficarei a espreita para pegar algum malandro que se aventurar na noite pelos corredores do castelo..._

_Meu paladar palpita só de imaginar... Ops, tenho que parar agora. Parece que logo o professor vai recolher os trabalhos e eu não quero que ele veja que, ao invés da tarefa, estou escrevendo mais uma página do meu diário sinistro..._

_Meu precioso diário, dono do meu segredo. Dono do meu nome._

* * *

-Horrível o estado daquele rapaz, não é? – comentou Luna com Gina, durante a aula de Herbologia. – Como é mesmo o nome dele...?

-Patrick Geller – respondeu Gina, enquanto limpava as mãos sujas de terra. – Nós o encontramos todo estourado, caído no chão. Parece que caiu da escada...

O sinal tocou e a classe foi dispensada. Gina saiu ao lado de Luna. Estavam no Saguão de Entrada quando ela viu a tal Marylin, que lia a Coluna do Espião pela manhã e "ofendera" ela e Hermione, parada na escadaria de mármore.

-Luna, você conhece aquela garota ali? – perguntou Gina, apontando, sem se preocupar com discrição.

-Ah Marylin "Trelawney" – Luna gargalhou. – A falsa vidente em miniatura...

-Falsa vidente? – indagou Gina enquanto observava Marylin de longe. – Ela pareceu tão segura de si hoje de manhã, achando-se acima do bem e do mal, sem defeito algum...

-Ela acredita que tem o dom da vidência incorporado dentro dela, diz que tem sensações de verdade... Aí se julga normal como todos nós.

Gina sorriu graças à frase proferida pela "normal" Luna Lovegood.

-Ela pagou um preço alto por isso – disse Luna, a examinando. – Pode ver que ninguém anda com ela. Ninguém tem paciência de ficar ouvindo previsões o tempo todo... Uma vez ela disse ter tido uma visão.

-Visão pertence a outro ramo da vidência, se não me engano... – murmurou Gina, com a mão no queixo. – Lembro-me de já ter lido em algum lugar... Ah! Premonição!

-Premonição? – Luna fez uma careta de estranheza. – As ex-amigas dela deram o nome de "Loucura"...

-Estou falando sério, Luna. Premonição é um tipo de profecia diferente... A pessoa tem breves visões de algo muito grave que vai acontecer... E não precisa de objeto algum, nem de bola de cristal, nem nada. É um dom que nasce com a pessoa. Acho que ela extrapolou ao dizer com freqüência o que ia acontecer com as amigas. Isso era invencionice. Mas essa tal visão... Pode ter sido verdadeira.

Gina parou de falar ao ver que o novato descia a escadaria de mármore, conversando animadamente com... _Vanda._ Quando os dois chegaram ao saguão, Gina teve a ligeira impressão de que os olhos do rapaz a fitaram por um breve instante... E também teve a ligeira impressão de sentir-se atraída por ele...

-Nem tinha percebido que havia um novato na Grifinória – comentou Luna, sem perceber a atenção especial de Gina. – Parece que esse já foi fisgado...

-EI! AJUDEM AQUI!

Gina arregalou os olhos. O grito vinha dos pés da escadaria de mármore, onde Michael Curtis amparava uma jovem aparentemente desmaiada: Marylin.

Todos que estavam nas proximidades se aproximaram. Gina espiou por cima dos ombros e levou as mãos à boca... Marylin não estava simplesmente desmaiada. Para começar, seu corpo tremia, como se fosse percorrido por fortes convulsões; e, para completar, seus olhos não estavam fechados; estavam meio abertos, brancos, envolvidos por pálpebras que estremeciam fortemente...

-O que é isso? – perguntou Curtis, horrorizado. – Alguém explica, por favor!

Ninguém conseguia explicar... Só conseguiam ver aquela cena deprimente, esperando que as convulsões cessassem...

-Morte...

Marylin falou, enquanto estremecia em nova convulsão...

-Morte... Ai!... Não faça isso, pare... Não mate – a cabeça dela começou a virar de um lado para outro, em sinal de negação. Os olhos se fecharam e agora se apertavam. – Não tome o sangue dela... Não tome... NÃO!

Ela despertou, os olhos em foco, suada e ofegante, sem tremor algum. Olhou para os lados e levantou-se, alarmada com tantas pessoas ao redor.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela, o olhar assustado. – Por que estão me olhando desse jeito? – ninguém respondeu. – HEIN? POR QUE? – berrou ela, perdendo a paciência.

-É que você caiu aí na escada – explicou Curtis, tão sério como Gina jamais o vira. – E começou a tremer, e depois... A balbuciar coisas.

-Coisas?

-Sim... Coisas relacionadas à morte...

Os olhos de Marylin quase saltaram das órbitas. Gina percebeu que a jovem tivera uma leve vertigem, pois precisou se apoiar no corrimão, enquanto levava a outra mão para a têmpora e começava a massageá-la levemente.

-Minha nossa... – murmurou para si mesma, como se não tivesse trinta pessoas a observando. – Então... Aconteceu de novo... Isso quer dizer que...

Ela parou de falar subitamente. Lançando olhares assustados para a "platéia", recolheu o material caído no chão e subiu a escadaria, apressada, sem mais murmurações, deixando uma aura de mistério pairando no ar...

* * *

-Olá, querida – falou Curtis, enquanto enlaçava Hermione, que estava sentada na mesa jantando, pelas costas.

-Me solta! – bufou Hermione, desvencilhando-se. – Não basta o que você já provocou? Fez meu nome sair naquela porcaria de coluna de fofocas!

-Eu gostei... Mas poderia ter mais destaque! Que tal se nós dois sairmos desse salão lotado e irmos até um cantinho lá do saguão de entrada, hein? Íamos aprontar loucuras... Aí sim o Espião ia ter coisas interessantes pra contar...

-Seu abusado! – Mione apanhou a mochila e fez um movimento para bater em Curtis. Errou e ainda conseguiu derrubar os livros no chão. – Olha o que você fez!

-Eu te ajudo...

-Não precisa! – Mione o empurrou.

O olhar em devaneio de Gina, que pensava novamente no vampiro apaixonado, bateu nos livros de Hermione.

-Droga! Tinha uma redação importantíssima de Poções para fazer – ela deu um tapa na testa. – Pra amanhã, como pude me esquecer...

-Eu sei como – falou Hermione, fechando a mochila. – Gina, desde ontem, depois do passeio em Hogsmeade, tenho percebido que você está diferente.

-É verdade – concordou Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhava a figura indesejável de Curtis se afastando. – E estava pensativa também na Madame Puddifoot.

-Não estou diferente... – ela deu um sorriso forçado.

-Ah está sim – intrometeu-se Harry. – Pensativa, às vezes meio deprimida...

-Eu estou bem, ok? Muito bem. Os estudos é que estão me estafando, os N.O.M.s que em breve vou ter que prestar. Só isso. Agora me deixem ir fazer essa redação. Pelo menos os livros não vão ficar desconfiando de mim...

Muito nervosa e vermelha, Gina saiu decidida do Salão Principal.

Richard a acompanhou com o olhar. Não podia segui-la, nem se revelar como o vampiro apaixonado, por mais que desejasse isso do fundo do coração. Agora ele era considerado um vampiro assassino... Ao invés de beijos, ganharia gritos de medo; ao invés de um sorriso, encontraria desconfiança...

Não havia como... Ela _nunca_ acreditaria em sua inocência.

* * *

-Anne?

-O que foi, Marylin? – perguntou a garota, irritada. – Se for pra falar o que vai acontecer no jantar, não precisa...

-Não, não é isso – os dedos de Marylin estremeciam. – Só quero pedir que você não saia da sala comunal. Fique aqui.

-Ah-ah, me poupe... Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Tenho que jantar e ainda ir pra biblioteca adiantar umas lições de História da Magia. Acha que vou levar uma bronca do Binns só porque a Marylin "Trelawney" está sentindo que eu devo ficar aqui?

Anne ia saindo, mas foi interrompida por Marylin, que barrou a porta com o próprio corpo. Seus olhos eram puro pânico.

-Não saia. Por que senão você_ vai morrer_! Se fizer isso, _vai morrer_!

Anne riu.

-Vão tomar o seu sangue... – completou Marylin.

-Fique quieta – pediu Anne, perdendo a paciência. – Vicky, venha aqui me ajudar a tirar essa maluca manualmente, antes que eu a estupore.

Vicky e Anne empurraram Marylin com força. A garota caiu com tudo no chão do dormitório, tendo como trilha sonora as risadas de Anne e Vicky.

-Até que foi bom seu aviso, sua louca... – comentou Anne, irônica. – Vou comer dois pedaços de pudim hoje, aproveitando assim minha última refeição...

As duas saíram, ainda rindo, largando Marylin caída no chão.

* * *

-Como está a Parvati depois da briga com a Luna? – perguntou Vanda, remexendo na bolsa.

-Péssima... Ela jura que nunca falou nada daquilo. Que aquilo é fofoca pura. É como se o Espião tivesse colocado a própria opinião, mas dizendo que era dela... Bom, misturado com fofocas reais, Luna nunca vai acreditar que aquilo é uma mentira... No que está mexendo aí, Srta. Vanda?

Vanda sorriu, enigmática.

-Olhe só, Padma, o colar que minha mãe me mandou!

Vanda mexeu nos cabelos e abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Com um ar de suspense, foi abrindo lentamente o papel de embrulho, revelando, aos poucos, o presente.

O colar de safiras coloridas reluziu fortemente. Padma arregalou os olhos.

-Vanda... É lindo! É a coisa mais linda que já vi!

-Não é? – ela retirou o colar de dentro do pacote e o prendeu ao pescoço. – Lindo e exótico, tanto quanto a dona.

-Nossa já é o destaque do salão – comentou Padma, olhando ao redor.

-Eu sabia que seria... Aliás, eu sempre fui – gargalhou. – Agora pretendo me transformar em destaque para alguém que ainda não acha isso...

Ela olhou para o calado Richard.

-Não sei o que vê de tão interessante no novato... Estava tão fixada no vampiro apaixonado...

-A fila anda, querida amiga... Agora dê licença que vou exibir o meu brilho e o brilho das minhas safiras para o Richard... - e saiu, balançando a saia rodada.

* * *

Gina mergulhou nos livros de Poções. Conseguiu terminar a redação uma hora e meia depois, mas, mesmo ao finalizá-la, continuou com a pena nos dedos, escrevendo sem pensar, as letras e palavras saindo de dentro do coração, movendo seus dedos...

_Alguém pode dizer o que se passa em mim?_

_Juro nem sei por que é que eu fico assim._

_Eu acho que é coisa que vem do coração_

_Aí não tem jeito é paixão!_

_Posso fugir, mas não me esconder,_

_Posso querer disfarçar._

_Posso mentir, falar que estou bem,_

_Mas esse é o sintoma de amar._

_Posso lutar e nunca vencer._

_Acho que é por isso que eu estou assim._

_Posso quase tudo menos fingir_

_Ter ele pra mim._

As palavras foram seladas com uma gota de lágrima... Ausência... O impossível... O amor que nunca se concretizaria... E não era somente a distância que impedia... O príncipe se transformara em dragão... Em um dragão assassino...

-Escrevendo coisas apaixonadas?

Gina virou-se, ocultando os pergaminhos o mais rápido que pôde.

-Não interessa... – respondeu, corada, para o rosto risonho de Buddy Strogne. – Estava fazendo uma redação de Poções, só isso...

-Ah sei... Só se for sobre a Fórmula do Amor – ele se inclinou, levando a mão ao queixo de Gina. – Será que o destino uniu a autora com o principal ingrediente da fórmula?

-Não – ela tirou a mão dele com força. Apanhou os livros da mesa e foi recolocar nas devidas prateleiras. Buddy, infelizmente, foi atrás.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Buddy, persistente.

Naquele instante, Gina esbarrou em Anne. Pediu desculpas e continuou o caminho pelas altas prateleiras lotadas de volumes.

-Não tem nenhum ele. E, mesmo se tivesse – ela virou-se e o encarou. – Nunca contaria a você.

Buddy bufou, enquanto Gina arrumava um dos livros.

-Tudo bem... Não vou insistir. Mas saiba, ouça bem, saiba que eu gosto muito de você. E de nada adianta ficar se lamentando por um amor impossível, alguém que você nunca terá... Você deve entregar seus sentimentos pra quem está perto, ao alcance... Pense nisso.

Buddy saiu, fazendo uma careta de indignação pelas próprias palavras melosas...

Gina terminou de guardar os livros e também saiu da biblioteca.

Andou lentamente, ainda perdida em pensamentos. As palavras apaixonadas, que tinham vindo ela não sabia de onde, estavam certas... Podia lutar para ocultar tudo o que estava sentindo, mentir que não estava apaixonada... A única coisa que não podia trazer para a realidade era o próprio vampiro. _Nunca_ traria...

Buddy também estava certo. Lamentar-se pelo nunca era bobagem...

Gina dobrou um corredor com suas passadas lentas e...

_Escorregou._

Caiu de cara no chão. Por sorte, o instinto fez com que pousasse as mãos e conseguisse amortecer a queda.

Com algumas partes do corpo doloridas, preparou-se para se levantar. Mas imobilizou-se ao ver em que tinha escorregado...

Uma imensa poça de sangue. Sangue fresco. Sangue que cobrira suas mãos, sangue que sujara suas vestes, sangue que respingara em seu rosto.

Gina começou a chorar, em desespero...

Enquanto ela continuava de costas, ajoelhada sobre a poça, no seu choro de repugnância e desespero, alguém se aproximava por trás...

Gina estava tão distraída que não ouvia os passos da pessoa que saía de trás de um armário, com uma enorme foice nas mãos... Uma pessoa que dilatava as narinas e delirava...

Ali estava uma nova presa, com sangue por dentro e sangue por fora...

Vamp passou a língua por cima dos lábios, enquanto se aproximava de Gina, preparando o golpe mortal, o golpe que rasgaria a embalagem do corpo coberto e recheado de sangue.

* * *

**NA: E aí vem perseguição... hehe, bom espero que tenham gostado. As palavras de Gina foram retiradas da música Eu Posso Quase Tudo e, obrigado pelas reviews. Se quiserem deixar, agradeço. :-)**


	6. Corra, Gina, corra!

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**_Corra, Gina, corra!_**

Gina, chorando, olhou para a poça.

Seu medo se acentuou quando seus olhos bateram no reflexo vermelho. Fracamente refletido, mas definitivamente claro...

Alguém estava atrás dela, o rosto oculto por uma máscara de Dia das Bruxas, uma máscara de vampiro. E tinha uma enorme foice levantada em posição de ataque... Bastava abaixá-la para que ela fosse atingida.

Sem perder tempo, Gina saltou da poça, ouvindo o tilintar da foice ao chocar-se contra o chão. Com o salto, seus pés encontraram novamente o sangue e, para seu desespero, ela escorregou outra vez.

Vamp abaixou-se e girou a foice no chão, soltando-a em seguida. Ela foi girando como um veloz ponteiro de relógio na direção de Gina. A lâmina brilhava, pronta para cortar os pés da garota. Gina saltou para o lado, desviando do ponteiro mortal e afiado.

Caiu novamente.

Vamp apanhou a foice giratória, e, próximo a ela, a baixou novamente. Gina puxou a varinha e gritou rapidamente:

_-ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Vamp voou longe, a foice voando na mesma direção. No instante em que assassino e arma caíram, Gina voltou a correr.

Era desespero puro... Sentia-se _caçada_. Estava quase dobrando aquele corredor quando foi atingida por um feitiço.

_-SILENCIO!_

O feitiço fez com que ela cambaleasse um pouco, mas não foi forte o suficiente para derrubá-la. Gina sentiu que as cordas vocais estavam fechadas; nenhum grito poderia ser dado; nenhum feitiço poderia ser pronunciado. Olhou rapidamente para trás; o psicopata se levantava, lambendo os dedos sujos de sangue e soltando murmúrios prazerosos. Com o tremor a envolvendo dos pés a cabeça, Gina correu pelo outro corredor, desesperada.

Podia ouvir os passos no corredor anterior, correndo, se aproximando. Não havia tempo de dobrar para o próximo; poderia ser atingida por um feitiço. Com as mãos tremendo, Gina abriu o primeiro lugar que, em seu estado de pânico profundo, lhe pareceu seguro o suficiente para lhe esconder; um armário de guarda volumes.

Abriu a porta metálica e se enfiou de qualquer jeito dentro do armário apertado, sentando na prateleira de cima, se encolhendo, pouco ligando para as dores, e fechando a porta com cuidado para não emitir nenhum ruído...

Quando a porta foi fechada, ela ouviu os passos apressados chegando ao corredor.

Pararam.

Gina se ajeitou lentamente dentro do armário, sentando-se encolhida e abraçada com os joelhos. Tentou segurar a respiração acelerada, aguçar toda a sua atenção nos ouvidos.

Os passos recomeçaram... Mas não velozes como ela esperava... Lentos... Normais... Um após o outro, como se ele soubesse que a caça não tinha continuado a correr...

Como se soubesse que a caça estava ali.

Gina engoliu em seco, desesperada...

Os passos continuaram, e, conforme Vamp se aproximava, tornava-se audível outro som, diferente dos passos. Um som que de repente tornou-se reconhecível, e tornando-se reconhecível transformou-se num som terrível, confuso...

Ele estava _farejando._

Como um cachorro... Como se pudesse localizá-la pelo cheiro...

A visão de Vamp lambendo os dedos tomou sua mente... Ele lambeu o sangue dos dedos com murmúrios de prazer. Talvez isso quisesse dizer uma coisa: que ele gostava de sangue.

Na escuridão parcial de seu arranjado esconderijo, Gina olhou-se. Estava completamente coberta de sangue... Se ele podia farejar o cheiro do sangue, estava perdida...

Os passos e aspirações tornaram-se muito próximos. Gina se encolheu ainda mais. Seus olhos espiaram por entre as fendas do armário... Vamp surgiu no seu campo de visão.

Estava no meio do corredor. Movimentava a cabeça para todos os lados, para cima, para baixo, enquanto inalava o ar. A cabeça dele virou-se na direção do armário... Desviou-se... Gina suspirou... Vamp farejou em outras direções... Novamente para o seu lado... Novo desvio... Suspiro, outro suspiro mudo... Cheirou mais e mais para baixo e para cima, até que começou a andar.

Gina estava quase chorando de alívio quando Vamp retornou ao seu campo de visão em marcha ré.

Andou de costas, farejando com mais cuidado. Olhou na direção do armário, desviou para o outro lado, virou-se...

Para o _armário_. Novamente. A caça, por entre a fenda minúscula, cruzou olhar com o caçador.

Gina encolheu-se mais, apertando-se contra o canto do armário, como se isso pudesse ajudar de algum modo.

Vamp avançava, inalando e delirando pelo cheiro que vinha de dentro do armário.

Gina suava, apertando os joelhos, trincando os dentes, o coração um tambor feroz que batucava seu peito.

Um passo.

Mais um passo.

Outro passo.

Parou.

Ela viu o armário mergulhar em total escuridão. Era o momento. Vamp ia abrir.

Gina trincou os dentes com mais força...

Empurrou a porta metálica com toda a força que conseguiu, atingindo em cheio a cara de Vamp. Ela o viu caindo no chão com a pancada, e saltou imediatamente do terrível esconderijo.

Vamp colocou o pé na frente. Gina caiu.

Vamp girou o corpo no chão e apanhou-a pelo tornozelo, antes que Gina conseguisse fugir.

Gina tentou se libertar, mas os dedos de Vamp a seguravam com brutalidade. Vamp tirava do bolso uma faca de tamanho médio. Gina não suportou o pavor e golpeou-o no rosto com o pé liberto.

A mão de Vamp vacilou e libertou o tornozelo de Gina. A jovem, com extrema rapidez, se levantou e empurrou com tudo o armário metálico. O armário interrompeu Vamp, que se erguia, fazendo com que ele se estatelasse novamente no chão.

Gina não viu nada disso. Empurrou o armário e correu. Correu como nunca havia corrido antes. Era a corrida pela sobrevivência. Ela era a caça, e o caçador era muito ágil, muito rápido, muito esperto, e podia localizá-la pelo cheiro...

Precisava de ajuda, desesperadamente...

Dobrou um corredor e...

Deu de cara com _Vamp._

* * *

_(Pausa...)_

* * *

O grito não veio somente porque não era possível. Mas logo ela se acalmou ao ver que não era Vamp como imaginava, e sim Buddy.

-Gina? – perguntou ele, a encarando com preocupação. – O que houve?

Gina abraçou-se a ele com força.

-Por que está desse jeito, assustada e... Coberta de sangue?

Ela apontou para a boca. Buddy reverteu o feitiço.

-Não dá pra explicar, não agora, não aqui – ela se afastou. – Precisamos ir, tem um assassino perigoso, ele quer me matar, vamos embora, rápido!

-Assassino? Bom... Claro, vamos – Buddy concordou, segurando-a na mão.

* * *

Os dois encontraram com Minerva McGonagall e Dumbledore no Saguão de Entrada. Os professores pararam imediatamente, estupefatos, ao verem o estado de Gina Weasley.

-O que aconteceu?

-Gina está muito nervosa pra explicar, professora – respondeu Buddy. – É melhor cuidarem dela antes de conversarem... Ela diz algo sobre assassino...

-Assassino? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Alguém foi assassinado?

-Sim... – respondeu Gina, exausta, apontando para o próprio corpo coberto de sangue.

-Temos que averiguar isso... Eu acompanho a Srta Weasley e Minerva, vá com o Sr Strogne para o local do tal assassinato.

Dumbledore subiu a escadaria de mármore com Gina, enquanto Buddy levou Minerva ao local onde tinha encontrado com Gina.

-Ela veio correndo dali – ele apontou. – Se houve o tal assassinato, deve ter sido por lá.

Os dois caminharam pelos corredores...

-Um armário caído no chão – comentou Minerva. – O primeiro sinal de anormalidade...

Dobraram o corredor e se depararam com a imensa poça de sangue.

-Minha nossa! – murmurou Minerva, em estado de choque. – Que horror! Quem fez isso? De quem é isso?

Ela olhou para Buddy, que apontava para a parede com um olhar vidrado. Minerva olhou na direção que ele apontava e encontrou, meio oculto nas sombras, o corpo de Anne Mallins, perfurado por vários golpes de foice.

-Assassinato... Aqui! Não posso acreditar. Vamos, Strogne, tenho que comunicar com Dumbledore a identidade da pobrezinha.

Minerva se afastou, enquanto Buddy pousava os olhos num objeto particularmente interessante, caído no chão... Um objeto brilhante, colorido... Ele se inclinou e o guardou rapidamente no bolso interno do agasalho...

-Vamos, Strogne! – chamou a professora, quase no final do corredor.

Quando ela deu as costas, Buddy retirou o colar de dentro do bolso e o mergulhou na poça vermelha.

Com um sorriso malicioso, o guardou novamente, lambeu os dedos sujos e saiu correndo, para, inocentemente, acompanhar a professora.

* * *

-Como ela está, professor? – perguntou Minerva a Dumbledore, quando ela e Buddy chegaram à ala hospitalar.

-Melhor – respondeu o diretor, olhando para Gina, que tomava uma poção calmante e já havia se limpado. – Claro que ser perseguido por alguém, e esse alguém querendo lhe matar a qualquer custo, não é nada fácil... Acho que ela já está em condições de retornar a segurança da sala comunal... Minerva, leve a Srta Weasley e o Sr Strogne para os dormitórios... Papoula, acompanhe Minerva – a enfermeira confirmou com a cabeça. – Depois desse assassinato brutal não quero ninguém andando sem companhia por aí.

Gina terminou a poção e se juntou a Minerva e Buddy.

-Podemos ir, Srta Weasley? – perguntou a professora, pacientemente.

-Claro – respondeu Gina, forçando um sorriso.

Ela retornou calada para a sala comunal. A poção calmante começava a deixá-la sonolenta... Trocou de roupa, vestiu a camisola e se deitou.

Só a poção mesmo para ter o poder de fazer com que ela conseguisse dormir profundamente depois de ter vivido a pior experiência de toda a sua vida...

* * *

-Draco? – Buddy fechou a passagem de acesso para o salão comunal da Sonserina. – Acordado há essa hora?

-Falta de sono – Draco balançou os ombros. – E você? Onde estava?

-Ah nem te conto o que aconteceu... Mas a brilhante conclusão é que, finalmente, acho que estou conseguindo dobrar a vadia da Weasley...

-Vadia?

-Sim, vadia. Vadia disfarçada de santinha – Buddy girou os olhos. – Cada coisa melosa que eu tive que dizer, nem estava me reconhecendo... Tudo por causa daquela bosta que fica se fazendo de difícil.

-E o que mais aconteceu?

Buddy contou a Draco tudo, desde o encontro com Gina até ele e McGonagall chegarem à cena do crime.

-Você nem imagina o que eu encontrei no local, Draco – disse Buddy, sorrindo, enquanto levava a mão ao bolso do agasalho.

-O que?

-Isso! – ele revelou o objeto. As safiras coloridas brilharam ao refletirem o fogo da lareira. – O colar que a tal Vanda da Corvinal usava durante o jantar!

-E sujo de sangue... – murmurou Draco, enquanto tocava nas pedras. – O que pretende fazer com isso? Entregar aos professores? Por que não deixa de ser uma prova do crime...

-Ainda não... Você ainda tem muito que aprender, Draco. Espere e verá... Essas pedrinhas... – os olhos vidrados de Buddy cintilaram com a proximidade das safiras. – Ainda me ajudarão muito... Pode acreditar...

* * *

Gina passou a noite sem conseguir pregar os olhos um único segundo. Todas as colegas de quarto, todo o menor ruído, tudo parecia querer atacá-la.

As sete da manhã já estava na sala comunal. Lia um livro, através do qual tentava se distrair, embora uma das mãos segurasse a varinha com firmeza.

Logo os primeiros alunos começaram a descer e a se espalharem pelo salão. Gina acompanhava todo o movimento com o olhar atento. Percebeu que havia algo de diferente no comportamento dos estudantes; todos estavam aos cochichos, as meninas dando risadinhas, alguns escrevendo em papéis cor-de-rosa. Somente quando uma aluna de primeiro ano apareceu voando magicamente com asas e fantasia de cupido foi que Gina se deu conta de que era 14 de fevereiro: o Dia dos Namorados.

O "cupido" trazia uma cesta vazia pendurada no braço. Conforme ia passando pelas rodinhas, a cesta ia enchendo, ocupada cada vez mais pelos bilhetes apaixonados. Alguns, tímidos, não tinham coragem de colocar o bilhete na frente de todo mundo; Gina viu mais de uma pessoa guardando o seu discretamente no bolso, para dar ao cupido depois, em particular.

Mal sabem a notícia que os esperam, pensou Gina, enquanto sacudia a cabeça. Na verdade era até bom: ninguém sabia que ela quase fora assassinada, ninguém sabia que uma aluna havia morrido, e dessa vez dentro da escola, o que garantia um calmo Dia dos Namorados.

Harry, Rony e Hermione logo apareceram, sentando-se próximos a Gina. Ela abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu, tentou passar a maior naturalidade possível, mas foi em vão; Hermione franziu a testa e, desconfiada, perguntou:

-Você está bem, Gina?

Gina respirou fundo. Ocultar seus sentimentos íntimos era uma coisa; esconder que quase foi morta e que existia um psicopata extremamente perigoso era outra. Esfregando as mãos, decidiu contar para o trio o que havia acontecido, por mais que fosse uma lembrança dolorosa.

A narrativa teve as costumeiras interrupções quando se relata algo grave: "oh", "minha nossa", "o que?", "jura?" etc... Mas quando Gina terminou as palavras não vieram de nenhum dos três. Cada um assimilava o acontecimento, visualizava mentalmente o horror passado por aquela pobre jovem de quinze anos...

-Não posso acreditar – murmurou Harry, pasmo. – É assombroso... Grotesco e estranho... Quer dizer que esse serial-killer parece não apenas matar, mas... Cheirar e se lambuzar com sangue também?

-Exato – respondeu Gina. – Ele me farejou, Harry, eu não tenho dúvidas disso. Localizou-me pelo meu cheiro de sangue. Senti-me como uma carcaça sangrenta, esperando o predador pra acabar comigo...

-Muito doido esse assassino – comentou Rony. – O que está acontecendo com os assassinos? Agora estão abandonando as varinhas e usando armas? Veja só: o assassino que correu atrás de Gina é um viciado em sangue, e o assassino da Susana Bones também, secou o corpo da garota, coitada... O que houve?

Rony olhou para cada um dos rostos. Harry, Hermione e Gina tinham olhares de surpresa, e se entreolhavam numa compreensão mútua e muda.

-Eu... Disse alguma coisa errada?

-Não, Rony – Harry virou-se para o amigo. – Você falou _tudo_!

-Como assim?

-Não é uma coincidência entre os dois assassinos... O assassino de Susana Bones e o de Anne Mallins é o mesmo!

-O pior de tudo, Harry, é que isso quer dizer que...

-Sim, Mione. O vampiro que virou assassino está em Hogwarts.

Hermione arregalou os olhos sem nem perceber que o corpo de Gina se estremecia num calafrio ao ouvir tal coisa...

* * *

Num canto mais afastado da sala comunal, Richard conversava com Jack Smart. O garoto era alto, magro, com cabelos negros ondulados e uma incrível descontração. Naquele momento, enchia Richard de perguntas sobre Beauxbatons.

-Eu sempre sonhei em estudar lá – comentou Jack, com um sorriso deprimido. – Mas não tem jeito, não é? Vim parar em Hogwarts mesmo... Tentei me mudar para ser enviado para Beauxbatons, só que meus pais não aceitam abandonar nossa casa de jeito nenhum... Falando em mudanças, até que você não tem sotaque francês...

-Ah é – disfarçou Richard, formulando uma mentira relâmpago. – Sabe por que? Minha mãe nasceu pra esses lados, meu pai nasceu na França. Sempre vivi entre os dois paises, aí acabei dominando as duas línguas com fluência... E... É sempre assim por aqui no Dia dos Namorados?

-Não – riu Jack, olhando ao redor. – Os "cupidos" foram inovações... Eu não pretendo mandar nenhum bilhete apaixonado. Estou fora dessas coisas de "paixão", quero mais é aproveitar a minha juventude... E você, pretende mandar um? Já encontrou alguém interessante na escola?

Richard ficou sério.

-Encontrei. Mas não pretendo mandar um bilhete... Não tem como...

-Por que não?

-Porque ela não pode saber que eu a amo. Não tem como nós ficarmos juntos, entende? Mandar algo seria perda de tempo...

-Por que ela não pode saber?

-Ah não tem como te explicar... Só que se ela souber que sou eu quem está mandando o bilhete, ela não vai aceitar... Porque ela me odeia.

-Velho, você é rápido mesmo! Já se apaixonou e já encontrou alguém que te odeia em apenas dois dias! E é a mesma pessoa! Bom, mesmo assim, eu acho que você deve mandar o bilhete sim.

-Acha?

-Claro! Será uma maneira de conquistá-la! Escreva coisas bonitas, românticas, acho que você entende dessas coisas, não entende?

-Um pouco...

-Então! Palavras bonitas são fatais! Um escritor apaixonado anônimo também! Atiça a curiosidade, provoca... Mande vários bilhetes e, quando você se revelar como o autor, ela vai te perdoar por tudo o que você fez de mal para ela! Ela vai conhecer seus sentimentos, ler suas palavras, tudo o que ela não faria se soubesse que é você, que ela tanto odeia... Confie em mim, vai dar certo! Ela vai te perdoar e ainda vai cair aos seus pés!

Richard refletiu. Poderia dar certo... Realmente, Gina nunca pararia para ouvir palavras de alguém que considerasse um assassino. Mas anonimamente ele poderia conquistá-la aos poucos, recriar uma pessoa perfeita na mente dela...

-Você está certo, Jack! Vou enviar os bilhetes! – com um aceno, ele chamou um dos "cupidos", que lhe passou quatro bilhetes.

Richard pegou uma pena e começou a escrever, transformando em palavras escritas as palavras gravadas no seu mais profundo ser.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione continuaram discutindo os crimes por um bom tempo, tão absorvidos na questão que nem notavam o afastamento e a inquietude de Gina.

-Isso tudo é muito estranho! – comentou Harry. – Não é qualquer um que entra em Hogwarts. Todos os alunos devem ser bruxos...

-E se o vampiro era um bruxo antes de ser transformado? – sugeriu Rony.

-É... Tem sentido, mas ainda não resolve a questão! A entrada em Hogwarts é muito controlada, se existe um vampiro aqui é claro que Dumbledore deve saber... E, com o diretor sabendo quem ele é, não vejo como o tal vampiro possa cometer um crime acreditando sair impune!

-Mas... E se a pessoa foi transformada depois de ter entrado em Hogwarts? – indagou Mione. – Podia passar despercebido!

-Esperem um pouco, gente – interrompeu Rony. – Vocês estão malucos. Os dois lados que vocês estão mostrando são _errados_! Um vampiro nunca poderia estudar aqui sem ser percebido! Vejam bem, tem uma lista de características próprias da raça... Palidez, caninos longos, aversão a alho, falta de reflexo...

Harry e Hermione concordaram por um momento, até que a garota estalou os dedos.

-Poção! – disse, sorrindo. – Uma poção que retarda os sintomas e as características vampirescas!

-Sim... Claro! Deve existir – concordou Harry. – Algo que faça o vampiro tornar-se um humano normal, pelo menos na aparência... Mione, Rony, temos que descobrir qual é essa poção!

-Por que?

-Porque assim poderemos conhecê-la a fundo, e confirmar sua existência. Conhecendo a poção e seus efeitos, poderemos descobrir quais são as limitações dela. Algo próprio dos vampiros que ela não consiga ocultar. E é assim, conhecendo a fundo o ponto fraco do inimigo, que podemos dar o primeiro passo para detê-lo!

-Detê-lo? – Rony remexeu-se desconfortável na poltrona. – Não sabia que a nossa intenção ia tão fundo...

-Temos que ajudar, Rony! Sua irmã quase foi assassinada ontem à noite, será que você não pensa nisso?

Rony suspirou.

-OK, concordo... Não custa nada dar uma lida nos livros de poções... Mas _só_ isso... Agora vamos tomar o café da manhã, por favor, que meu estômago não está mais agüentando...

-Vamos, Gina? – chamou Mione, ao ver que a jovem estava distraída.

Gina levantou-se lentamente, calada. Sentia-se infectada por um vírus nocivo. O vírus do amor... Não podia compactuar com eles. Ainda estava apaixonada pelo inimigo. Mesmo sabendo agora que o inimigo tivesse tentado matá-la, o fogo do amor permanecia, mesmo que agora estivesse retraído em brasas.

Passaram pela passagem do buraco do retrato e foram interrompidos por um cupido saltitante, um garotinho sardento e risonho do primeiro ano.

-Bilhete para Hermione Granger!

Ele estendeu o papel rosado para Mione, que o apanhou, perplexa.

-O que? – perguntou Rony, boquiaberto.

Mione abriu o papel sem entusiasmo, e o leu em voz alta com um tom tedioso na voz.

_"Hermione, Hermione,_

_Não existe mais formosa,_

_De rosto és divina,_

_De corpo és... cheirosa! (Pensou bobeira, hein?)._

_Do seu querido Curtis, claro!_

-Claro mesmo! – bufou Hermione, enquanto rasgava o bilhete. – Só ele pra escrever algo tão bobo e tão... vulgar, com esse duplo sentido... Isso é um absurdo!

-E tenho mais um aqui – disse o cupido, ao se recuperar das gargalhadas causadas pela safadeza oculta do bilhete. – Pra... Gina Weasley!

-Você? – indagou Rony.

Gina estendeu a mão e apanhou o papel. Cuidadosa, resolveu ler somente para si mesma...

_UM SONETO PARA GINA_

_Porque tens uma beleza tão plena_

_Por seres de uma alegria elegante_

_És tu quem torna o meu verso brilhante_

_Com teu sorriso de luz serena_

_Assim, adoro tua voz ativa_

_Teus longos cabelos de tom corado_

_E sinto o desejo de ser teu amado_

_Pois minha alma, com a tua, está viva_

_Portanto, comigo não sejas fria_

_Dá-me a cor de teu quente coração_

_Para colorir minha poesia_

_Mostra-me um olhar de pura paixão_

_E enche meu ser com intensa alegria_

_Diante de teu amor e imensidão_

-Nossa... – suspirou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto passava para Hermione.

-Gina... – falou Mione, ao terminar a leitura. – É lindo! Romântico! Pena que é anônimo...

Jack e Richard observavam a reação da garota da ponta do corredor. Trocaram um aperto de mão animado.

-Falei pra você? Deu certo! – comemorou Jack.

Naquele instante, Buddy se aproximava, com um bilhete nas próprias mãos, para ser entregue pessoalmente para Gina...

-Gina adorou!

Assim que o nome de Gina foi pronunciado por Jack, Buddy parou. Começou a mexer no bilhete, disfarçando e pensando...

"Talvez seja ele... O amor secreto de Gina"...

-Mais tarde você manda os outros. Suas palavras são infalíveis! Assim que ela souber que você é o autor, vai ser sua, com certeza!

Buddy sorriu, enquanto murmurava baixinho:

-Vai mesmo...

* * *

**NA: Muito, muito obrigado por terem mandado reviews, e agradeço tb as sugestões, estou anotando (hehe)**

**A atualização talvez demore um pouco, porque eu estou estudando pra um exame e estou meio sem tempo... Mas prometo me esforçar pra atualizar rapidinho. Abraços! Ah e o soneto é de autoria de Vinicius Andrade de Jesus, meu grande amigo... Obrigado pela força!**


	7. O cérebro de serpentes e o labirinto

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**_O cérebro de serpentes e o labirinto de cristal_**

Buddy rasgou o próprio bilhete cor de rosa e guardou os fragmentos no bolso. Se Gina havia gostado, aquele garoto tinha arrasado nas palavras; as suas, escritas de qualquer jeito, não valeriam nada perto das dele.

Disfarçando, continuou ouvindo...

Richard e Jack, ainda afoitos, nada perceberam. Richard analisava os próximos bilhetes que mandaria para Gina.

-Aqui estão os outros dois – falou, satisfeito. – Vou entregar por intervalos de tempo. Esse aqui, na hora do almoço, no fim da tarde entrego um marcando o local de encontro, e, por último – Richard soltou um suspiro assustado. – Esse aqui, que fecha a brincadeira e, após entregá-lo, eu me revelo como o autor dos bilhetes.

-Pra que nervosismo, cara? – perguntou Jack. – O máximo que pode acontecer é ela lhe dar as costas, furiosa... Mas eu duvido, claro – completou ele, ao ver que Richard estava levando a sério a brincadeira. – Ela já adorou esse primeiro bilhete com o soneto, vai adorar os outros, com certeza... Quando ela lhe vir como o autor, você já vai ser "o" cara na mente dela, vai ser outro Richard.

-É o que espero... Agora, tem um problema com esse último bilhete... Aonde irei me revelar como o autor?

Buddy estava se sentindo um paspalho, parado ali com os braços cruzados, fitando paredes e quadros com um fingido interesse... Mas aquela era a parte interessante... Ele precisava ouvir.

-Eu ouvi falar que fizeram decorações especiais para o Dia dos Namorados – disse Jack, com a mão no queixo. – Dependendo do que for, vocês podem se encontrar lá!

-Tem razão... Mas temos que ver primeiro como é esse lugar.

-É... E você vai ter que escrever o lugar e a hora no bilhete anterior... Esse eu acho que você deve fazer uma coisa mais pessoal, você mesmo, tipo... Enfiar o bilhete dentro do material dela!

-Está maluco? E se ela me pega?

-Não vai ter problema nenhum... Vai descobrir um pouco antes que é você, só isso... Mas a intenção não é essa? Mostrar sua cara? Então!

Richard concordou, enquanto guardava os bilhetes rosados no bolso. Os olhos de Buddy os fitaram como se estivessem atraídos com um poderoso imã imaginário.

-Vamos descer agora, antes que eles passem por aqui – falou Richard. Os dois amigos se foram, ainda sem dar atenção ao jovem sonserino que parecia estranhamente interessado numa pintura antiga e feia do corredor.

* * *

-Quem seria esse seu admirador secreto, Gina? – perguntou Mione, enquanto cortava um pedaço de torta de morango. – Você não tem idéia? Porque ele parece muito, mas muito apaixonado por você... 

-Não faço a mínima idéia, juro – respondeu Gina, se lambuzando com a cobertura.

Inexplicavelmente, ela se surpreendeu olhando para o novato. Uma pergunta maluca invadiu sua cabeça: seria ele o autor de tão profundos versos?

Um dos "cupidos" se aproximou do jovem, com a cesta de madeira balançando, e uma das mãos estendida com um inconfundível papel cor-de-rosa dentro.

Gina desconsiderou a hipótese imediatamente... O novato não estava nem aí para ela... Mas, afinal de contas, ela também não estava, e pouco se importava se ele ligava para ela ou não... Nem conhecia aquele garoto...

Richard abriu o bilhete já adivinhando quem o escrevera.

-Não precisa nem ser uma Marylin "Trelawney" pra acertar quem te mandou isso – brincou Jack, esticando o pescoço.

_Só falta esfregar na sua cara que eu quero você pra mim,_

_Será que você não se toca?_

_Sua princesa, sua escrava, sua odalisca,_

_Posso ser o que quiser._

_Eu lambo até o chão em que você pisar._

_Sim, você me tem nas suas mãos._

_Basta querer me tocar, basta você me querer._

_Porque num estalar dos seus dedos eu vou correndo até você._

_Vanda_

-Como eu imaginei – falou Jack. – Vanda... Realmente ela nem precisava escrever isso. Ela não sai do seu pé...

-Eu gosto muito da Vanda, mas... É somente como amigo. Não consigo sentir outra coisa por ela...

-Mas até que ela é bonitinha... Diferente. As saias rodadas que ela usa são muito sensuais, não acha? Ontem ela estava magnífica, com aquele colar de safiras... Aliás, hoje ela não está usando... É um tanto estranho isso...

-Estranho por que?

-Porque o que ela mais deseja é chamar sua atenção. Não entendo porque, justo hoje, no Dia dos Namorados, quando ela se escancara de vez através desse bilhete, não tenha vindo com a coisa mais chamativa que possui.

Richard não considerou o fato, ao contrário de Padma, que, ao lado de Vanda, enchia-lhe de perguntas.

-O colar quebrou? Foi isso?

-Não, não foi, eu já disse...

-Porque, se foi, um simples feitiço conserta o estrago... Têm feitiços para colar cacos também... As safiras se espatifaram, por acaso?

-Mas que saco, hein, Padma! – exclamou Vanda, irritada. – Eu não quis usar o colar hoje e pronto! Resolvi colocar esse aqui, mais discreto...

-Discreto? – Padma balançou a cabeça. – Vanda, por favor, _discrição_ não é uma palavra do seu dicionário... Você gosta de chamar atenção que eu sei, ainda mais a atenção do Richard...

-Aí! Foi isso aí! – ela respondeu, batendo na mesa, respigando calda de pudim. – O Richard... O problema de tudo _foi_ o Richard... Ele não gostou do colar...

-Ah não... Que tipo de pessoa acha feio um colar de safiras valiosíssimo?

-Não sei, mas não gostou... Se quer se aprofundar no gosto do Richard, vai perguntar pra ele, pra mim não, eu não sei quase nada sobre ele, embora quisesse saber!

-Calma... Não precisa se estressar... Agora... O que pretende depois desse bilhete?

-Vou esperar, né... Fazer o que? Esperar e ver como ele reage. Já estava muito na cara, não é, Padma? Nem seria necessário esse bilhete, mas, vai ver ele não tinha percebido, por isso não chegou em mim pra conversar...

-E se ele tinha percebido, mas não quis chegar simplesmente por que... Não gosta de você?

Vanda espetou o pudim com o garfo, furiosa.

-Isso não vai acontecer... _Não pode_ acontecer... Seria uma tragédia perdê-lo agora que o tenho tão perto de mim...

-Pensei que você tivesse conhecido o Richard aqui na escola...

Vanda pigarreou antes de responder.

-E conheci, claro... Como poderia ter conhecido antes?

Naquele momento, Minerva McGonagall levantou-se na Mesa Principal e pediu a atenção de todos. Foi imediatamente atendida pelos estudantes curiosos, que nem estranharam a ausência de Dumbledore – embora este fato não passasse despercebido pelos espertos Harry, Rony e Hermione.

-Gostaria de avisá-los que, hoje, no Dia dos Namorados, providenciamos uma decoração toda especial para a data, que poderá ser conferida nos jardins do castelo. A decoração consiste num imenso labirinto de cristal, onde vocês encontrarão diversos banquinhos para ficarem a vontade. O labirinto permanecerá no jardim durante todo o dia e por um período da noite também. Bom... Aproveitem!

Era óbvio para Harry que Minerva tentava passar uma calma excessiva, uma calma que queria demonstrar que tudo estava as mil maravilhas na escola...

Uma avalancha de estudantes levantou-se das mesas assim que a professora se sentou, todos com a curiosidade nas alturas para conhecer o tal labirinto de cristal.

Richard e Jack estavam no meio.

-Vamos ver se esse labirinto não é o lugar ideal para você se encontrar com Gina! – falou Jack, animado. – Se tiver privacidade suficiente será perfeito!

Eles encontraram uma certa dificuldade para saírem do castelo. Aparentemente os estudantes que estavam na frente se imobilizavam ao contemplar a tal decoração. Somente com uns empurrões a turma que vinha mais atrás conseguiu visualizar o labirinto...

O queixo de Richard foi ao chão.

Ali, no jardim, estava materializada a coisa mais fascinante que ele já vira. Paredes de cristal se erguiam, majestosas, com cascatas de água escorrendo internamente, sem parar, como se uma chuva infinita caísse e escorresse dentro das finas e delicadas paredes. O aglomerado de estudantes avançou para a entrada em arco. Por dentro, o labirinto era grama aparada e pequeninas árvores cercando bancos de madeira branca, feitos especialmente para acomodar apenas duas pessoas.

-Perfeito... – balbuciou Jack.

-O que? – indagou Richard.

-Não, nada... – Jack riu. – Quero dizer... É perfeito para você e Gina!

-Também acho. Vai ser aqui, Jack. Aqui nesse labirinto que Gina vai me encontrar... E verá que eu não sou nada daquilo que ela pensa.

Harry, Rony e Hermione fitavam o labirinto sem grande interesse, quando um "cupido" se aproximou de Harry, passando-lhe um bilhete.

Harry dobrou o papel e ia guardando no bolso quando...

-Quem foi a louca, Potter? – a voz de Draco sobrepôs-se a admiração da multidão, acompanhada das risadas de Buddy Strogne, Crabbe e Goyle, fazendo com que Harry corasse até as pontas das orelhas.

-Você não vai ler? – estranhou Rony.

-Depois... – resmungou Harry, ainda constrangido.

A autora do bilhete mordia o lábio, nervosa... Juliana Cabot mexia-se inquieta, dando cutucões na amiga Vicky.

-Ele não leu, não é? – perguntou ela, concentrando o olhar em um ponto qualquer do labirinto de cristal. – Ou leu e odiou?

-Não odiou nada não – respondeu Vicky, ainda olhando para trás. – Ele não leu... Guardou no bolso, todo envergonhado... Acho que só vai ler depois...

A garota parou de falar ao ver que Marylin "Trelawney" estava parada bem em frente, com a cabeça parada, imóvel como uma estátua. Maldosa, Vicky se esticou e sussurrou:

-Será que a senhorita vidente poderia me informar quem vai pegar quem nesse labirinto?

Marylin continuou calada, enquanto Vicky dava gargalhadas.

-Será que poderia me contar onde Anne foi parar? Ela está sumida desde manhã... Será que a mataram? – Vicky fez uma careta cômica de pavor.

Marylin virou-se naquele instante, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

-Ela... Sumiu? Desapareceu?

-Ah, por que está perguntando? Você é a "vidente", então já devia saber...

Marylin virou para frente novamente, sem responder a ironia de Vicky. Ao seu lado, Michael Curtis esfregava as mãos, um sorriso malicioso distendendo-lhe a face.

-É hoje, Dennis – olhou para o amigo, que estava ao seu lado. – É hoje que eu prenso a Hermione numa dessas paredes de cristal... Vai esquentar tanto que eu serei capaz de vaporizar cada cascata de água.

-Não sei não – discordou Dennis, enquanto afastava a franja da testa. – A Granger está fazendo um belo de um jogo duro com você. É capaz de você levar um fora tão gelado que, ao contrário da água evaporar, ela congele...

No fundo, Vanda e Padma também observavam o labirinto.

-Hoje eu desencalho – falou Padma. – Esse lugar é perfeito! Será um crime desperdiçar um lugar e uma oportunidade como essa...

-Tem razão... Hoje tenho que conquistar o Richard – disse Vanda, perdida em sua obsessão. – De alguma maneira, tenho que conquistar.

* * *

A mente é o compartimento secreto de um ser humano. 

Por meio dela ocultam-se intenções, sentimentos, falsidade. Pode-se manipular a face, manipular gestos, tudo através da mente. Através dela, pode-se _pensar._

E alguém dentre aquelas pessoas que observavam pensava muito, enquanto distorcia a face para uma expressão que ocultava totalmente o ninho de serpentes que compunha seu cérebro... Serpentes entrelaçadas, uma delas responsável pelo prazer... O prazer de se afogar em sangue, o prazer de matar.

"_Um labirinto de cristal...", _sibilavam as serpentes dentro da cabeça de Vamp. _"Labirinto, confusão de caminhos, passagens, pontos sem saída... O lugar ideal..."._

As serpentes sibilaram, se atiçaram, planejaram, mas ninguém era capaz de ouvi-las. Ninguém era capaz de arrebentar os cadeados de acesso para aquele ninho chamado mente.

* * *

Quando Gina entrava no Salão Principal, foi abordada por outro "cupido". Apanhou o papel, guardou-o no bolso e esgueirou-se até um canto do Saguão de Entrada, onde o desdobrou e leu, com uma ansiedade que não soube compreender. Uma ansiedade que fazia suas mãos tremerem... 

_Aqui estou_

_No começo da tarde  
Ainda pensando em você_

_E eu sei que pode ser  
Tarde demais para o amor _

Mas preciso de você agora  
Mais do que as palavras podem dizer  
Preciso de você agora  
Tenho que achar um jeito  
Preciso de você agora  
Antes que eu perca a cabeça  
Preciso de você agora.

Gina sentiu uma emoção forte dentro do peito... Olhou ao redor, fitando os rostos de todos os garotos que ali se encontravam, sua mente implorando em sussurros mudos:

"Venha até mim... Também preciso saber quem é você, autor de coisas tão profundas... Se você precisa de mim, eu também preciso de ti, pelo menos preciso saber quem você é...".

Ela olhou, ansiosa... Mas nenhum dos jovens vinha em sua direção... Nenhum olhar procurava o seu...

Assim, ansiosa, Gina se encaminhou para o Salão Principal, a mão escondida dentro do bolso das vestes, tocando o papel cor de rosa, como se aquela fosse uma forma de sentir seu admirador secreto perto de si. E, entrando no Salão, ela tinha a consciência de que ele a observava, de que ele entendia o leve sorriso que iluminava seu rosto. Um gesto entendido somente entre ambos, o compositor e a música, o autor e a obra, o poeta e a poesia.

* * *

-Vicky? 

A jovem quase gritou no meio do sobressalto que a voz de Juliana lhe causou.

-Oh! Desculpe – falou Juliana, sem graça. – Não imaginei que estivesse distraída... Não parecia, sabe, você estava olhando para o labirinto, aí pensei que estivesse esperando algum garoto, sei lá...

-Não. Não tenho cabeça pra essas coisas hoje. Estava olhando para o labirinto sim, mas meus pensamentos estavam bem distantes...

-Estava pensando em que?

-Em Anne. Ela sumiu. Desapareceu. _Puf!_ Nem sinal. E isso desde cedo. Não a vi uma só vez hoje.

-E está preocupada? Ah por favor, Vicky! Hoje é Dia dos Namorados! Posso até te garantir que a Anne está é se divertindo nesse exato momento, com algum aluno, aproveitando a data enquanto você fica aí, cheia de suposições malucas na cabeça...

-Eu também pensei nisso, por isso estou plantada aqui na frente do labirinto, esperando que ela saia, ou apareça pra entrar...

Marylin passava em frente a Vicky naquele instante. Andava despreocupada... E quando percebeu quem estava ali, já era tarde demais...

Vicky voou para cima da garota, puxando-lhe os cabelos. Marylin, indefesa, baixou a cabeça, enquanto gritava... Juliana avançou para Vicky e a puxou com força, separando-a da assustada Marylin.

-Foi você! Isso tem dedo seu, Marylin, eu sei que tem! – bradou Vicky, nervosa, debatendo-se numa tentativa de fugir dos braços de Juliana.

-O que tem dedo meu? – desafiou Marylin. – O que eu fiz?

-Você disse ontem à noite que a Anne ia morrer se saísse da sala comunal! Escute bem, sua vidente de mentira. Se acontecer algo com minha amiga, eu vou lutar muito até botar você em Azkaban!

-Não tenho nada a ver com o sumiço dela...

-Tem sim, de alguma forma, eu _sei_ que _tem!_ Quer provar que suas previsões são verdadeiras, não é? Por isso resolveu sumir com a pobre da Anne!

-Escute bem, eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com esse desaparecimento. Se acontecer o que previ, não posso fazer nada. É impossível lutar contra o destino... Por mais cruel e obscuro que ele seja, é um fogo que queima por mais água que tente se jogar em cima. É o movimento dos astros agindo sobre nós, astros que não podemos alcançar.

Ela saiu de cabeça erguida, muito segura de si. Aquilo irritou Vicky ainda mais...

-Sempre se sentindo a superior, com esse falso dom de prever o futuro... Ah, mas agora até eu sou vidente, porque eu já posso visualizar o que eu farei com essa garota se alguma coisa foi feita com a Anne.

* * *

-Quer dizer que Buddy Strogne, "o grande conquistador de Hogwarts", não conseguiu experimentar o labirinto até agora? – debochou Draco, ao sair do labirinto e encontrar-se com Buddy, Crabbe e Goyle no Saguão de Entrada. 

-Ainda não entrei, Draco – corrigiu-o Buddy. – Mas vou aproveitar é muito... Eu só preciso focalizar a Gina, não perdê-la em momento algum...

Era fim de tarde. Gina estava parada ao lado das portas do Salão Principal. Um grupo de alunos chegava naquele momento, e Buddy localizou Richard com facilidade. Ele foi o único a reparar o papel que flutuava até a mochila da garota. O papel parou ao chegar no bolso aberto da mochila e, ao tocá-la, começou a tremer.

Gina sobressaltou-se, enquanto levava a mão ao bolso e puxava o bilhete.

_Podemos fazer o sonho tornar-se realidade,_

_Encontre-me no Labirinto de Cristal, daqui à uma hora._

_Esquerda, esquerda, frente, direita,_

_Siga o caminho e encontre seu destino._

Buddy apressou o passo, procurando estar ao lado de Gina para ouvir os comentários carregados de suspiros da garota...

-Daqui a uma hora, Mione... Eu o encontrarei – ela abriu um largo sorriso. – Naquele belo labirinto. Será o momento mais especial da minha vida...

Ela não conseguia se compreender. Estava feliz, emocionada, como se estivesse amando o autor dos bilhetes sem ao menos conhecê-lo. Ele ia ganhando forma aos poucos... Conhecera-lhe os sentimentos, agora queria conhecer-lhe o rosto.

O sonho tornando-se realidade, transformando-se em matéria.

* * *

-Buddy... – começou Goyle, encarando-o. – Perdeu alguma coisa na mesa da Grifinória? 

-Cala a boca, seu balofo – resmungou ele. – Dessa minha concentração depende algo muito importante. Não posso perder aquele novato ridículo de vista.

Richard levantou-se naquele momento, com a mão no bolso. O Salão Principal já estava mais vazio, não somente porque as pessoas aproveitavam o labirinto, mas também pelo horário que ia avançando aos poucos.

Buddy consultou o relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos para o encontro de Richard e Gina.

Apressado, ele levantou-se, tentando demonstrar naturalidade, seguindo os passos de Richard como se fosse sua sombra.

Richard olhou de esguelha para trás, mas ignorou-o e continuou andando. Caminhou decidido até a entrada em arco e virou para a esquerda. Buddy fez o contrário, dobrando as pressas para a direita...

Se desse a sorte dos caminhos se encontrarem...

Virou para a direita e dobrou para a direita novamente. Sim, o caminho tinha saída, e estava deserto.

Buddy puxou a varinha do bolso e conjurou uma tora de madeira, um feitiço que se empenhara muito em aprender, mentindo para a mãe que desejava apenas construir casas nas árvores... Inocência...

Encostou-se na parede de cristal, aguardando...

Os passos aproximaram-se mais e mais.

Quando o pé de Richard surgiu no seu campo de visão, Buddy baixou a tora de madeira com toda a força sobre a cabeça do jovem.

Richard sentiu a cabeça latejar, depois seu mundo foi se pontilhando de estrelas, até que as estrelas desapareceram e tudo se tornou escuro... Dolorido...

* * *

**NA: Desculpem pelo capítulo ser breve, mas é que eu fiquei mei osem tempo nos últimos dias como já expliquei, e não queria deixar a fic sem atualização. Comente, por favor! Ah sempre agradecendo pelos reviews :-)**


	8. Quem pegou o caminho até a vítima?

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**_Quem pegou o caminho até a vítima?_**

Buddy ficou imóvel por um momento, ainda segurando firmemente a tora de madeira. Aguardou algum movimento de Richard... Mas nada aconteceu. O jovem estava inconsciente, com um pequeno corte no canto superior da testa.

Buddy arremessou a tora e caminhou até Richard. Por entre a transparência das paredes de cristal mais próximas ele pôde constatar que ninguém estava vindo. Com um gesto rápido, abaixou-se e pegou o bilhete do bolso de Richard, guardando no próprio bolso das vestes. Em seguida, pulou o corpo e continuou a caminhar, repassando mentalmente e cuidadosamente o caminho combinado no bilhete anterior.

* * *

Gina respirou fundo, em frente à entrada em arco. Era a hora. 

Avançou lentamente, passo a passo, seguindo as coordenadas dadas pelo seu admirador secreto.

Quando chegou a hora de dobrar para a direita, ela hesitou... E se fosse uma armadilha? Aquele canto do labirinto estava deserto... Poderia ser uma arapuca para cair novamente na rede daquele _maníaco._

E, se realmente, fosse, não havia mais nada a fazer. Ela já estaria na ratoeira...

Engoliu em seco, subitamente suando frio, e já ia começar uma corrida desesperada quando uma voz começou a recitar, em voz clara e firme:

_-Vejo a eternidade quando olho nos seus olhos,_

_Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, sempre quis você pra mim._

_Vamos fazer uma promessa para todo o sempre:_

_Estaremos sempre juntos e nosso amor nunca morrerá._

Ela voltou-se. Aquelas palavras eram do seu admirador, tinha certeza, mesmo que somente agora tivessem tomado forma naquela voz grave. O medo desapareceu. Ela sorriu e avançou... Era a hora da imaginação ganhar forma... Virou para a direita...

Assim que surgiu, ele voltou a recitar a melodia, enquanto baixava lentamente o papel e revelava o rosto. Gina quase soltou um grito de surpresa ao ver que era Buddy Strogne.

_-E aqui estamos nós, cara-a-cara, coração-a-coração._

_Quero que você saiba que nós nunca nos separaremos._

_Agora eu acredito que desejos se tornam realidade,_

_Pois quando vejo meu mundo inteiro, só vejo você._

Ele parou por um momento. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas próximas linhas. Subitamente sorriu e aproximou-se da garota, levando uma mão ao queixo dela, enquanto revezava o olhar entre o rosto de Gina e o bilhete.

_-Quando olho nos seus olhos_

_Posso ver o quanto te amo, e isso me faz perceber._

_Quando olho nos seus olhos_

_Vejo todos os meus sonhos realizados_

_Quando olho nos seus olhos._

Buddy encarou as próximas linhas. Não, aquilo nada tinha a ver com ele. Gina talvez percebesse se ele lesse as últimas quatro linhas; aquilo podia indicar algo que somente ela e Richard haviam compartilhado.

Assim sendo, ele enfiou o bilhete no bolso, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Gina.

-Você... – ela levou as mãos à boca, a concha formada abafando o suspiro. – Como podia imaginar que você sentia tanta coisa por mim, que podia... Escrever coisas tão profundas...

-Foi a forma de fazer com que você me escutasse – mentiu Buddy. – Só anonimamente podia mudar aos poucos a imagem que você tinha de mim.

-Desculpe – ela enxugou uma lágrima. – Eu devia ter dado uma chance para você... Mas é que a sua fama de conquistador...

-E um conquistador não pode ser domado um dia? – perguntou ele _(onde eu achei essas palavras, _se perguntou). – Só você conseguiu tamanho feito, porque você é _especial._

Ele a pegou pela mão e, juntos, caminharam até um dos bancos de madeira.

* * *

Vanda entrou desesperada no labirinto. Podia jurar que tinha visto Richard entrando por ali. E não podia nem pensar em vê-lo se encontrando com outra garota... 

Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo caído sobre a grama, com um feio corte envolvido por um galo que começava a arroxear.

-Oh minha nossa – abaixou-se e tomou-lhe o pulso. – Está vivo, ainda bem. Ah o que aconteceu aqui? Richard, Richard. Acorde! Richard.

O jovem começou a se mexer, lentamente. Apoiou-se pelos cotovelos, ainda deitado, e olhou ao redor. Vanda o ajudou a se sentar. Uma pontada de dor envolveu-lhe a testa.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Vanda novamente.

-Não sei ao certo... – respondeu Richard, uma das mãos tocando o inchaço na testa. – Alguém bateu na minha cabeça com algo bem pesado, mas não vi rosto algum... Foi de repente, estava caminhando, indo levar um...

Ele parou de falar naquele instante. Seu cérebro entorpecido começava a trabalhar novamente, as engrenagens se encaixando. Recordou o que estava fazendo naquele labirinto, o que _pretendia_ fazer...

-Tenho que me apressar! – exclamou de súbito, levantando-se num salto. – Desculpe, e... Obrigado por tudo, Vanda... – saiu correndo, o mais rápido que pôde, fazendo o possível para despistá-la.

Em seu íntimo, torcia para que Gina ainda o estivesse aguardando. Aquela era uma oportunidade única, a chance de mostrar seu verdadeiro eu, uma chance como aquela não apareceria novamente... Ao dobrar para o local de encontro, Richard levou uma mão trêmula e suada ao bolso, para apanhar seu derradeiro bilhete anônimo...

_Não havia mais nada._

Enquanto seus dedos mergulhavam num tremor ainda mais constante, numa onda de terrível desespero, Richard continuou avançando, quase sem pensar...

Estava no local do encontro.

Gina não estava lá.

Estava no outro lado da parede de cristal.

Mas não estava a sua espera...

Estava com _um garoto._

Richard sentiu todas as emoções desaparecerem, deixando um vácuo dentro de sua alma, um vazio gélido e pavoroso. As emoções abandonavam seu ser em formato líquido, através dos olhos, como lágrimas peroladas, fartas, escorregando pelo seu rosto e caindo na grama.

Com um esforço sobrenatural, ele começou a caminhar, indo em direção a parede de cristal.

Conforme caminhava, os rostos de Gina e do garoto iam aumentando, levemente distorcidos pela cascata de água que escorria pela parede, mas nitidamente envolvidos, _apaixonados._

Por entre a cortina de lágrimas que sua visão se tornara, Richard viu os dois rostos se aproximarem e se fundirem através de um beijo. Ele não sabia mais dizer o que era lágrima e o que era cascata quando estendeu a mão para a parede de cristal, tocando-a, bem no ponto em que o rosto de Gina se encontrava.

Começou a acariciar a imagem refletida do rosto de Gina, aquele rosto tão amado, tão desejado, separado agora não só por uma acusação de homicídio, mas também por um garoto e por aquela parede, por aquela cascata... E, naqueles segundos, o mundo de Richard se dissolveu em água, lágrimas, cascatas...

Ele afastou-se em seguida, levando consigo a dor profunda que o vácuo havia deixado.

* * *

Draco Malfoy visitava o labirinto pela segunda vez naquele dia. A primeira vez foi para se divertir com uma "garota muito fácil, daquelas que é só estalar os dedos", conforme comentara com Buddy, Crabbe e Goyle durante à tarde. Agora se divertia com uma muito mais especial, por ter sido "inesperadamente tão fácil quanto a outra". Padma Patil. 

-Tenho que ir, Draco – falou ela, após mais um beijo. – Meus músculos faciais já estão doloridos – deu uma risada alta e divertida. – Daqui a pouco minha boca trava e fica imobilizada em beicinho.

-Tudo bem – respondeu ele. – Também já estou esgotado.

-Foi muito bom. Muito bom mesmo... Quem sabe não nos vemos novamente uma outra vez, numa outra oportunidade, não é...

-É, quem sabe? – ele sorriu. – Até mais.

Padma saiu sorrindo, tomando a curva que levava a direita, enquanto Draco tomou o caminho da direita.

* * *

-Dennis? – chamava Curtis dentro do labirinto, a procura do amigo. – Dennis, onde você se meteu, cara? – estava quase desistindo quando Dennis surgiu, afastando a mecha da testa como sempre fazia, um sorriso enviesado distorcendo os lábios. – Finalmente! O que estava fazendo? 

-Adivinha! O que acha que eu, Dennis Berry, estaria fazendo aqui no labirinto? Claro que estava com uma garota, e uma _bela_ garota, se quer saber, _maravilhosa._

-Hum... Quem é ela?

-Não perguntei o nome, sabe... Também não estou muito certo sobre a casa em que ela está... Mas, pelo porte, altura, e idéias também, não deve ter menos do que dezessete anos.

-Dezessete! Olha só, Dennis, meu amigo, com uma mulher mais velha!

-Pois é... Não é querendo me gabar não, nem me achar, mas é a terceira mulher mais velha que consigo. Nunca contei para você, mas, quando eu tinha doze anos, fiquei com uma prima de quinze, e com catorze encantei uma vizinha de dezoito...

-Sério?

-É, sério. Não é querendo humilhar quem não consegue nem mais velha nem mais nova, mas, fazer o que, a sorte esteve do meu lado. A genética esteve do meu lado, nasci privilegiado, eu sei, num mundo onde existem tantos bruxos feiosos...

-É. Eu já acho que não nasci privilegiado, a Granger não me quer de jeito nenhum! A propósito, não consigo encontrá-la em lugar nenhum, acredita?

-Aqui é que você não vai encontrá-la. Não acha que a Granger estaria por aqui com alguém, acha?

-Não, claro que não. Só vim perguntar se você a viu em algum lugar...

-A última vez que a vi ela estava no Salão Principal com os amigos de sempre. Pode ter ido dormir, ou está... Na biblioteca! É a cara dela!

-Tem razão... Vou pra lá é agora! Vem comigo?

-Não. Vou pro salão comunal agora. Estou cansado...

-Entendo... Tchau, não posso perder nenhum segundo!

Ele dobrou a esquerda. Dennis fez o mesmo, mas, ao contrário de seguir em linha reta como Curtis, preferiu a segunda entrada a direita.

* * *

-Ele não vai vir, Vicky. Não vai vir mais. 

Juliana sacudiu a cabeça, desconsolada, fitando os próprios pés entrelaçados. Balançava-os para frente e para trás, num movimento continuo, de inquietação, de nervosismo, de apreensão.

-Não fique assim – pediu Vicky, pousando a mão no ombro da amiga. – Ás vezes ele nem leu ainda. O Potter parece ser meio desligado dessas coisas. Além disso, ele nem sabe que é você a autora do bilhete! Não tem como o motivo de ele não ter vindo ser você.

-E. Você tem razão. Eu é que sou uma boba mesmo...

-Boba não, apaixonada... Já está ficando tarde – ela consultou o relógio, enquanto batia os pés contra a grama, inquieta. – Vai esperá-lo por mais tempo?

-Claro! O máximo que puder esperar. Não conseguiria me perdoar depois se souber que ele apareceu logo após eu ter ido embora. Não, esperarei aqui, até não me agüentar mais.

-Então está bem, se você acha isso... Eu só não fico aqui e lhe faço companhia por que vou ver se encontro a sumida da Anne. Caso ela não apareça, vou ter que falar com o Professor Dumbledore.

-Isso, será o melhor. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Vicky dobrou para a esquerda, deixando Juliana sozinha, sobre o banco de madeira.

* * *

Vanda desistiu de procurar Richard. Estava muito confusa... O que ele estava fazendo caído no chão. Por que se desesperara para sair e fizera o possível para despistá-la. 

Alguma ele estava aprontando. E ela ia descobrir o que.

Entre subir pela esquerda e descer pela direita, ela preferiu subir.

* * *

Crabbe e Goyle também tinham se arranjado naquele começo de noite do Dia dos Namorados. As igualmente corpulentas Margarida Gump e Martha Armstrong haviam aceitado conhecer melhor o labirinto de cristal em companhia dos dois. 

Naquela altura, o passeio havia sido interrompido, e enquanto Crabbe conhecia Margarida _bem_ melhor, do outro lado da parede Goyle se grudara à anatomia facial de Martha.

Quando Crabbe finalmente se despediu de Margarida, ouviu a voz de Martha Armstrong aos protestos.

-Seu doido! Maluco! Quer o que, me matar sufocada?

-Desculpe! – pediu Goyle em desespero. – Estava muito bom, eu pensei que pra você também estava...

-Estava, mas... Preciso_ respirar_ de vez em quando – ela se abanou com a mão. – Tenho que ir. Tomar um pouco de ar, fora dessas paredes abafadas.

-Mas estamos sob céu aberto...

-Não interessa, quero ir – ela esticou o pescoço para o outro lado. – Podemos ir, Margarida?

-Claro – ela piscou para Crabbe. – Até a próxima, meu fofinho.

Crabbe ficou sorrindo feito bobo, enquanto as duas amigas se afastavam. Quando os passos tornaram-se distantes, ele esfregou as mãos, animado.

-É, finalmente, _desencalhamos_! Não é, Goyle?

O outro lado estava deserto. Ele viu a perna de Goyle desaparecendo no final, dobrando para a esquerda.

-Ah que se dane – resmungou, baixinho, preferindo subir e virar a direita.

* * *

-Marylin "Trelawney"? 

Jack estava estupefato. Estava de braços cruzados, na primeira curva do labirinto, mascando chicles de bola, quando a estranha garota entrou, envolta num cachecol rosa, os misteriosos olhos envoltos em pálpebras repuxadas e sombra roxa.

-Não acredito que veio atrás de um namoradinho.

-Não... Claro que não... Não sou como essas garotinhas que adoram ficar se esfregando com o primeiro que passa.

-Ah entendi – concordou Jack, sufocando um riso. – Então veio prever o que vai acontecer com essas garotas?

-Não faça piadas sobre mim! – retorquiu Marylin. – Não faça piadas sobre o meu dom!

-Tudo bem... Só estava brincando um pouquinho com você.

-Não existe brincadeira por aqui – os olhos de Marylin tornaram-se vidrados, enormes. Jack ficou sério no mesmo instante. – Uma onda negativa paira ao redor dessas paredes. Um vento frio invadiu meu corpo ao passar em frente a ele. Como um _presságio de morte._

-O que quer dizer? – Jack ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Que haverá morte aí dentro. _Morte._

-Ah só se o povo morrer de tanto beijar... – o jovem se descontraiu, novamente levando como uma piada as palavras de Marylin. – E, me diga uma coisa, quem é que vai passar dessa pra uma melhor?

-Eu não sei... A minha vidência varia... Às vezes eu vejo, a premonição aparece, clara, como um filme rodando na minha cabeça, e eu vejo de camarote a pré-estréia de uma cena brutal. Mas, de vez em quando, tudo o que sinto é isso, um calafrio, um vento repentino. O ambiente me avisa que algo vai acontecer, mas não fornece detalhes...

-Sei... E o que pretende fazer aí dentro se alguém vai ser assassinado?

-Vou tentar impedir, de alguma forma... É difícil, mas vou tentar. Lutar contra o destino é algo que raramente se consegue, mas, mesmo assim, não quero carregar a culpa de ter sentido algo e ter ficado calada. Não. Vou tentar impedir... _Preciso_ _impedir..._

Ela correu para dentro do labirinto, dobrando a esquerda. Jack continuou a mascar seus chicles, tranqüilo, observando o movimento...

Até sentir que não podia mais ficar plantado ali e entrar no labirinto, indo pelo caminho da direita.

* * *

Gina empurrou Buddy com a mão, interrompendo o beijo. 

-Não... Espere um pouco – ela se afastou lentamente, deslizando no banco. – Isso não está certo...

-Por que? – indagou Buddy.

-Estou indo rápido demais, entende? Sei que é normal para as outras, mas, para mim, não. Beijar por beijar somente se não existir outro alguém realmente importante. E o fato, Buddy, é que existe.

-Quem é esse "outro alguém"? – perguntou ele, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, mas não sendo bem sucedido.

-Aquele alguém para quem eu escrevia aquelas palavras, naquela noite, na biblioteca, lembra? Eu menti para você aquele dia, aquelas palavras realmente eram destinadas a uma pessoa.

-É alguém aqui de Hogwarts, não é? – ele mordia o lábio, esforçando-se para controlar a ira, a figura de Richard surgindo a cada piscar de olhos.

-Não – mentiu Gina.

-Não? – estranhou ele. – Pensei que fosse o... _alguém_ aqui da escola...

-Não, esse alguém está longe. Fez algo muito ruim, muito grave, ele não é tão bom quando pensei que fosse, mas, mesmo assim, ao beijar você eu sinto uma espécie de... _culpa_, como se o estivesse traindo.

-Você está brincando... O problema sou eu, não é? Por que eu sei que, mesmo gostando do Potter por muito tempo, você saiu com outros garotos, e...

-Sim, saí. E sem arrependimentos. O problema não é você, Buddy. Beijaria você sem culpa se gostasse do Harry. Mas, depois que esse alguém invadiu minha vida de repente, mesmo num momento tão breve, eu percebo, _agora_ eu percebo, que ele é insubstituível.

-Não entendo... Ele está distante de você, Potter sempre esteve por perto, no entanto você consegue ter envolvimentos paralelos quando está apaixonada pelo Potter, mas agora não consegue!

-Ah esse alguém é muito diferente de Harry. Pelo breve instante em que o encontrei, vi sentimento pairando no olhar dele, sentimento igual ao meu. Foi amor correspondido. A primeira vez na minha vida que isso aconteceu. E, pelo que vejo, e lamento ter que lhe dizer isso, a única.

-Então... está me mandando pastar?

-Buddy, não é...

-Sim, está me mandando pastar, dando um chute no meu traseiro! Está querendo dizer que tudo o que eu fiz foi em vão!

-Lamento, Buddy, mas, não dá... Só pode ser ele.

Buddy levantou-se do banco, passando a mão pela boca. Deu um chute numa das pernas do banco e apontou um dedo para Gina.

-Eu ainda lhe provo que posso substituir esse garoto. Pode escrever.

E saiu, ignorando os chamados de Gina, dobrando para a esquerda.

* * *

Paul Stevens, um jovem da Corvinal, estava recostado contra uma parede de cristal, aguardando a garota que havia marcado de se encontrar com ele. 

-Filha da mãe – resmungou, consultando o relógio. – Atrasada... Que vacilo, me deixar largado aqui!

Se ele virasse, encontraria um vulto, levemente distorcido pela cascata, do outro lado da parede de cristal, movimentando uma varinha e conjurando uma ferramenta pontiaguda.

A ferramenta foi introduzida na fina camada de cristal. Com destreza, Vamp fez um triângulo, perfurando o cristal. A queda do triângulo foi interrompida por Vamp, que o apanhou no segundo exato.

A cascata da parede, mágica, continuou escorrendo normalmente, desviando do espaço vazio...

Vamp preparou o pedaço pontiagudo do triângulo quando...

_A ferramenta caiu._

Um leve baque na grama, um leve ruído metálico.

Paul começou a se virar, atraído pelo ruído, mas parou o movimento quando sentiu algo lhe invadir a pele das costas.

Ele começou a se contorcer de dor, enquanto sentia aquele objeto intruso retirar o sangue.

Do outro lado, Vamp recebia todo o líquido vermelho que fluía, agachado, com a boca encostada na outra extremidade do triângulo, a terrível ponte que fazia a transição entre comida e predador.

Bebeu fartos goles, delirando com os tremores convulsivos do jovem...

Quando achou que já estava satisfeito, Vamp puxou o triângulo com força, arrancando-o. O jovem caiu sobre os joelhos, fatigado, quase morrendo de tanta dor...

Foi o seu erro.

O pescoço ficou na altura da pequena passagem. Vamp enfiou a mão na abertura e deslizou o triângulo afiado pela garganta do rapaz.

Antes de ir embora e abandonar o corpo, deslizou a língua sobre o pedaço de cristal, sentindo o delicioso sabor do sangue da veia jugular rompida.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na biblioteca, passando o olhar pelas laterais dos volumes, apanhando todos os volumes que falavam sobre poções. O número era consideravelmente alto, de modo que Hermione ia selecionando os que tinham maiores probabilidades de conter os detalhes sobre a poção de retraimento das características vampirescas. 

-Terminaram, Harry? – ela sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.

-Sim... Mas acho que encontramos o suficiente. Se essa poção existe de verdade, em pelo menos um desses livros ela deve aparecer.

O trio encaminhou-se para a mesa coberta de livros. Hermione apanhou o que estava em cima e começou a folheá-lo freneticamente. Harry e Rony também apanharam um livro para cada um e começaram a virar páginas e páginas.

-Já sei o que vou fazer – disse Hermione, ao fechar o terceiro livro que consultava. – Vou procurar nos livros de reversões...

-Por que? – perguntou Rony, escondido atrás de um volume encadernado em couro marrom.

-Porque essa poção, se pararmos para pensar, é _perigosa_. A receita nunca viria de brinde num livro qualquer. Imaginem se todos os vampiros resolvem utilizá-la e começam a se infiltrar no meio dos bruxos... Seria um massacre total! O vampiro que está aqui dentro deve ter tido a sorte de encontrar a receita...

-Então, assim sendo, a única coisa que os livros daqui trariam seriam reversões? – perguntou Harry.

-Exatamente. Os pontos fracos das poções. Ou seja, tudo o que nós precisamos!

Eles então separaram os livros que traziam apenas reversões. Folhearam silenciosamente por alguns minutos, até que Harry exclamou, entusiasmado:

-Achei!

Madame Pince mandou-lhe um olhar de censura.

-Acalme-se, Harry – recomendou Mione, embora fosse só sorriso e se aproximasse mais para conferir o livro. – Vamos, leia!

-O título diz: _COMO RECONHECER UM VAMPIRO METAMORFOSEADO EM BRUXO. A poção que oculta as características vampirescas é muito potente e quase totalmente perfeita. Através dela, um vampiro pode enganar qualquer bruxo e morder o infeliz na hora que o efeito sumir. A poção oculta não somente os caninos alongados, como também outras características peculiares do vampiro, tais como: aversão à luz solar, fobia a alhos, palidez, cor dos olhos, aversão à água benta. Tudo isso cai por terra, exceto uma outra característica peculiar que a poção não consegue ocultar nem diminuir, sendo assim a única forma de reconhecer um vampiro disfarçado de bruxo: a ausência de reflexo._

-Está aí! – disse Mione, animada. – Encontramos o ponto fraco do vampiro!

-Espere um pouco, tem mais... – pediu Harry, retomando a leitura. - _Desse modo, quando surgir a desconfiança sobre algum bruxo, o modo certeiro de descobrir se ele é ou não um vampiro é colocá-lo diante de um espelho, da superfície de um lago, etc... _Acabou. Pessoal, acho que descobrimos como pôr as mãos nesse vampiro assassino. Apenas temos que arranjar uma maneira de colocar os estudantes na frente de espelhos...

-Isso é impossível – opinou Rony. – Como você colocaria mais de mil alunos na frente de espelhos. Ninguém ia querer ajudar... Imaginem: Boa tarde, será que você pode dar uma espiada nesse espelho aqui? A pessoa pergunta, Por que? E nós respondemos: Por nada, só pra ver se você tem reflexo... ?

Gina se aproximou naquele instante, parecendo afobada.

-Gina? – indagou Rony, levantando-se rapidamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada – mentiu ela. Espiou os livros e, doida para mudar de assunto, comentou. – O que estão fazendo?

-A pesquisa, lembra? – respondeu Harry. – Sobre encontrar o ponto fraco do vampiro assassino.

-Ah sim, claro – aquele vampiro parecia a perseguir... – E encontraram alguma coisa?

-Sim! Encontramos! – falou Hermione. – Descobrimos qual o ponto fraco dele, a característica vampiresca que a tal poção não consegue esconder... A falta de reflexo!

O coração de Gina disparou, quase saindo pela boca...

Recordou-se da imensa poça de sangue, em como conseguira fugir a tempo...

Conseguira fugir porque _vira_ o assassino na poça. _Refletido_ na poça.

-Então não é ele – disse, para si mesma, esquecendo-se dos outros. – Não pode ser ele... Ele não é um assassino!

* * *

**NA: Lamento a demora na atualização, agradeço as reviews e espero que tenham gostado e chutem quem pegou o caminho até a vítima! Respondam com uma review!**

**Ah! O bilhete do Richard é uma tradução da música When I Look Into Your Eyes, de uma banda chamada Firehouse.**


	9. A Coluna do Espião, nº 2

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**_A Coluna do Espião, nº 2_**

Rony, Harry e Hermione franziram a testa, sem compreenderem a repentina animação de Gina.

-_Ele_ quem, Gina? – indagou Rony. – Como assim, "ele" não é o assassino? De que "ele" você está falando?

Gina tirou o sorriso do rosto e se endireitou, enquanto um calor ardente avermelhou seu rosto.

-Nada demais... Quero dizer, ele, o vampiro apaixonado, não pode ser o assassino. Ou melhor, o assassino, o "ele" que estamos procurando, não é um vampiro.

-Como assim, não é um vampiro? – perguntou Harry.

-Basta levarmos em conta o que vocês encontraram nesse livro e um fato da noite em que o assassino me perseguiu. Gente, um vampiro pra estudar aqui e se passar por alguém normal precisaria dessa poção, não é? Então, e essa poção tem uma falha: por mais que deixe o vampiro com uma aparência humana, ele continua _sem_ reflexo. Mas, na noite em que fui atacada, só consegui escapar porque _vi _o assassino _refletido_ na poça de sangue. Eu _vi_ o _reflexo_ dele. Se o assassino que procuramos fosse um vampiro, não teria reflexo algum!

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto Harry, Rony e Mione consideravam a questão.

-É. Sim... – concordou Hermione, balançando a cabeça. – Se ele tinha reflexo, o assassino não é um vampiro. É um bruxo normal!

-Um bruxo? – estranhou Rony. – Não, não é possível... Se ele gosta de sangue, não pode ser um bruxo. E ainda mais _normal_, como você falou... Anormal, muito anormal. Bruxos não gostam de sangue...

-Esse gosta – replicou Harry, girando uma pena entre os dedos. – E não pensa duas vezes em matar para conseguir beber... Realmente estranho, mas um bruxo.

-É um fato – afirmou Mione. – Depois disso podemos esquecer a possibilidade de um vampiro em Hogwarts. O maníaco é um bruxo como nós!

-Isso é o pior – resmungou Harry, arremessando a pena na mesa.

-Por que?

-Ah, é óbvio. Encontrar um vampiro no meio de mil bruxos é uma coisa. Encontrar um bruxo assassino no meio de mil outros bruxos é outra bem diferente...

-Impossível, não é?

-Não digo _impossível_, Rony. Mas será como encontrar uma agulha num palheiro. E o pior é que essa agulha pode espetar muita gente até conseguirmos encontrá-la, isso _se_ chegarmos a encontrá-la...

-E se não formos furados por essa agulha também – disse Mione, engolindo em seco.

Houve um silêncio breve e perturbador.

Gina puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Experimentava uma sensação de alívio misturada com angústia. Alívio por saber que o vampiro apaixonado não estava envolvido nos assassinatos e nem a tentara matar. Angústia porque, juntamente com a demolição da possibilidade do vampiro ser o assassino, caía também o fato de ele estar em Hogwarts...

Ele não estava lá. Nunca estivera. Continuava distante.

Ainda não poderia trazê-lo para a realidade, mas a idéia de que, mesmo distante, naquele momento, ele podia estar pensando nela, a amando, de certa forma a confortava.

-PÁRA COM ISSO!

A voz de Hermione a despertou. Somente agora ela se dava conta da presença de Michael Curtis, que parecia ter feito alguma gracinha com Mione.

Hermione se levantava, furiosa, um dedo erguido na direção de Curtis.

-Já estou cheia dessas suas brincadeirinhas, Curtis! _Cheia! _Escute bem isso: da próxima vez que você vier com essas brincadeiras abusadas pra cima de mim, ah, eu não respondo pelos meus atos!

Curtis não se intimidou. Deu uma risada maliciosa, mordeu o lábio com os dentes e começou a mexer as mãos, chamando Hermione, enquanto se aproximava dela.

-Vem, vem pro papai, querida, vem...

-PÁRA!

-Ah, minha linda, não fique nervosa... Ou melhor – ele levou a mão ao queixo. – Fique! Fique nervosa, irritada... Adoro seu rostinho nervoso...

-Quer parar com isso? – Rony levantou-se, tão de supetão que derrubou a cadeira. – Não ouviu o que ela falou? Pára!

-Rony, Rony... O intrometido Rony. Por que tem sempre que se meter? Por acaso está com ciúmes?

-O que está insinuando, Curtis? – o punho de Rony se fechou.

-O que todo mundo na escola insinua – ele passou a língua pelos lábios. – Você sabe o que é. Bom, mas, voltando ao que é interessante – ele virou-se para Mione. – Dê-me uma chance, baby. Você me deixa louco...

Ele levou a mão ao cabelo de Hermione. Ela já ia se afastar quando viu a pele do garoto, por baixo da manga da blusa.

-Curtis... o que é isso? – ela apontou para o pulso do garoto. Gotas vermelhas pingavam da manga e manchavam a pele do rapaz. – Parece... _sangue_.

* * *

Scarlett corrigia alguns exames em sua sala quando foi surpreendida por três batidas na porta. Afastou a cadeira, levantou-se e abriu a porta.

-Richard! – exclamou ela, enquanto o envolvia em um abraço. – Meu sobrinho querido! Finalmente veio me procurar!

Richard forçou um sorriso e entrou na sala, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa da tia. Scarlett ainda parecia ignorar o estado do sobrinho, pois se sentou e começou a tagarelar, animada.

-Nossa, preciso saber como estão sendo esses seus primeiros dias aqui na escola. Quero saber faz muito tempo, mas, com essa droga de ter que disfarçar que não sou sua tia, para evitar perguntas, não tive oportunidade alguma. No dia em que te apresentei para a classe, nossa, foi péssimo, Rich, querido, porque eu realmente queria fazer uma apresentação toda especial, dizer a todos, com muito orgulho, "olhem, esse é meu sobrinho, um garoto de ouro, ótimo caráter, simpático, e... eu o adoro!"... Mas não pude! Foi péssimo ter que apresentá-lo como um qualquer, que eu não conhecesse, sem poder elogiá-lo, e... _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Richard levantou os olhos, que estiveram encarando o tampo da mesa até aquele instante. Scarlett assustou-se ao ver que eles estavam vermelhos e úmidos.

-Oh! O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, saindo de sua cadeira e indo até o sobrinho. Abraçou-o apertado, pousando a cabeça de Richard sobre o seu ombro. – É a acusação de assassinato que o deixou assim? Ou alguém lhe ofendeu?

-Não – respondeu a voz fraca de Richard. Ele se afastou e fitou a tia. – Acontece que... Tudo o que eu planejei, tudo o que eu sonhei... Está tudo saindo errado.

-Não vai me dizer que alguém descobriu que você é um vampiro?

-Não... Tem a ver com outros planos, não com o plano de eu voltar a estudar aqui. Não é nada relacionado com a escola, e sim com... – ele apontou para o centro do peito.

-Hum... Uma garota está fazendo com que você sofra?

-Isso. E eu não posso me conformar com isso... Pensei que tudo correria bem. _Começou_ tão bem... Por ela fiz a grande loucura de deixar o clã, desafiei a todos, até a lei dos vampiros, abandonando a vampira a quem estava prometido... Por ela mudei minha vida, vim parar aqui, em Hogwarts, por _ela_, muito mais por ela do que por mim, e, quando chego aqui, descubro que estou sendo acusado de algo que não cometi! Que, de ídolo, virei assassino! Que ela não ia mais me querer, que teria medo de mim... E, quando encontro uma forma de chegar até ela indiretamente, através de bilhetes anônimos, quando vou entregar o último e mostrar meu rosto, algum lunático me fere a cabeça, me deixa desacordado e, quando eu acordo... O bilhete desapareceu, e a vejo, aos beijos, com outro!

Scarlett hesitou por uns momentos antes de qualquer comentário. Sua fina sobrancelha se erguia, revelando que sua astúcia e perspicácia entravam em ação...

-Rich, algo me diz que tem coisa estranha nessa história...

-Não, não tem nada de estranho... Ela preferiu o outro, fazer o que? Essas coisas não têm como explicar...

-Mas você disse que alguém feriu sua cabeça e isso fez com que desmaiasse?

-Sim. Deve ter sido alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, algum idiota querendo se divertir com a dor dos outros...

-E se não foi apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Richard, os alunos de Hogwarts não têm a mania de quebrar a cabeça dos colegas para se divertirem... E, pra completar, o bilhete! O bilhete desapareceu, não foi?

-Sim, mas deve ter caído quando eu tombei no chão...

-Ou alguém o pegou do seu bolso – Scarlett fez uma expressão astuta, enquanto Richard a observava, imóvel, confuso.

-Onde você quer chegar?

-Relacione os fatos! Não pode considerar as duas coisas como meros incidentes. Preste atenção: alguém, _de brincadeira_, bate em sua cabeça, você, _sem querer_, derruba o bilhete do bolso, quando vai ao encontro da garota, _surpreendentemente_, ela está aos beijos com outro... É tudo muito estranho! Como se algo estivesse encoberto por essas possibilidades...

-Ainda não estou entendo...

-Richard, existem seres humanos cruéis. Muito cruéis. Que não levam as coisas apenas pela brincadeira. Essa pessoa que bateu em sua cabeça pode muito bem ter feito de propósito, por maldade, porque era _necessário_ para ela que você desmaiasse. E por que essa pessoa ia querer você desacordado? Basta pensarmos na única coisa que desapareceu...

-O bilhete? – a testa de Richard se franziu.

-Exato.

-E por que tal pessoa ia querer apanhar um bilhete apaixonado?

-Porque sabia, assim como você, que a garota estava adorando. Porque sabia que aquela era a hora de você se apresentar a ela. O bilhete era apenas palavras, Richard. O autor podia ter o rosto que quisesse.

Richard sentiu a garganta seca.

-Então é o garoto que estava com Gina?

-Claro! Ele tomou o seu lugar como autor e a conquistou!

-Não, isso não é possível... Não é lógico... Ele não ia fazer uma coisa dessas, me machucar, enganar a Gina...

-Ah faria... Não duvide.

-É muita maldade pra eu acreditar.

-E uma espécie de _ódio_ também... Sim porque, pra ferir uma pessoa pra roubar um simples bilhete, precisa-se de ódio.

-Mas eu nunca fiz nada para ele!

-Ás vezes os seres humanos odeiam outros sem o outro ter dado motivo, e as coisas que levam a isso são inúmeras. Inveja é uma delas. No seu caso, eu diria que o motivo atende pelo nome de Gina Weasley.

Richard respirou fundo.

-O que fazer, tia Scarlett? Porque, pelo que a senhora está dizendo, ele é um crápula! Não posso deixar Gina com alguém como ele, mesmo que ela não fique comigo depois...

-E por que não ficaria? – Scarlett levou as mãos a cintura.

-Por causa da acusação de assassinato. Ela pensa que eu matei Susana Bones, claro, como todos os outros... A minha única chance eram os bilhetes anônimos.

-E ainda é uma chance! – exclamou Scarlett, animada. – Uma chance de ouro, que continua de pé!

-Como assim, tia? Aquele outro já se apresentou como autor, passarei por uma fraude agora...

-Não. Não passará... Rich, você é o autor dos bilhetes, você compôs os versos, escreveu as palavras. Deve recordar da maioria, não? Sem precisar de papel algum!

-Recordo mais ou menos...

-Será o bastante! E componha outros de supetão, na frente dela, com a musa inspiradora diante de você, sairão palavras lindas! Ela reconhecerá em você o autor dos bilhetes!

Richard sorriu de leve, mas logo o sorriso desapareceu, hesitante.

-Será?

-Claro! Você mesmo disse que essa é a única chance! _Lute_ por essa chance! Vá atrás de Gina Weasley!

Os olhos castanhos de Scarlett passaram uma energia positiva para Richard, uma confiança tão grande que ele não pestanejou mais. Animado, com um enorme sorriso raiando no rosto, encaminhou-se direto para a porta, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

-Obrigado, tia! Obrigado! – agradeceu, começando a correr em seguida.

* * *

Atrás de uma armadura, o Espião tomava nota, escrevendo freneticamente num pergaminho...

* * *

Por um breve momento, Mione julgou ver medo no olhar de Curtis. Depois, convenceu-se de que era uma simples impressão; o olhar malicioso retornou, e ele, escondendo o braço com a manga novamente, se explicou.

-É, eu levei um tombo no labirinto, e cortei o braço. Mas um corte de nada...

-Eu não vi corte algum... – insistiu Mione.

-Aqui, veja – Curtis ergueu a manga novamente. Um corte de uns dois centímetros estava aberto, ainda eliminando sangue.

-Desculpe, é que não tinha visto antes...

-Tudo bem. Acho que vou até Madame Pomfrey, pra ver se ela providencia um curativo... Mas, vem cá, princesa... Se você desse um beijinho aqui – ele apontou para a boca – eu estaria curado rapidinho...

-Não conte com isso – retorquiu Hermione, arrumando os livros com a varinha. – Podemos ir, Harry, Rony, Gina?

-Lógico – respondeu Rony, lançando um olhar malévolo a Curtis.

-É, eu vou com vocês – disse Gina, se espreguiçando.

Curtis seguiu por um caminho, deixando Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina seguirem por outro. O quarteto conversava sobre a descoberta de que havia um bruxo vidrado em sangue quando Richard apareceu, ás pressas, quase caindo.

-Oi. É... Boa noite – ele acenou, sem graça. – Prazer, eu sou Richard.

Os quatro se entreolharam, confusos. O que aquele novato queria? Por que resolvera se apresentar no meio daquele corredor?

-Desculpe incomodá-los – falou ele, vendo as feições desconfiadas. – Não é nada demais, eu só preciso falar com... – o olhar dele se fixou em Gina. – Você.

Gina sentiu um formigamento espalhar-se por seu corpo. Algo naquele garoto lhe inquietava... O que seria? Poderia ser classificado como medo?

-O que você quer com a minha irmã? – indagou Rony.

-Eu preciso muito ter uma conversa com ela. Muito mesmo.

Rony lançou um olhar para Gina. Seus lábios estavam fechados, mas ela pôde traduzir os pensamentos do irmão.

_Está maluca? Quase foi morta outro dia, existe um assassino aqui dentro da escola, nós sabemos disso, ele está atrás de novas vítimas, e você vai dar conversa num corredor escuro para um novato, um garoto que não conhece direito? Quer o que, assinar o atestado de óbito?_

-Desculpe – respondeu Gina, percebendo que Harry e Hermione pensavam a mesma coisa. – Talvez amanhã, em outro lugar...

_(ou talvez nunca, meu coração está disparado)_

possamos conversar tranqüilamente,

_(como tranqüilamente? Existe algo em você, novato, oh, existe sim)_

tudo bem?

_(Oh, pra mim não está bem, existe algo nos seus olhos, no seu jeito, que me causa arrepios, acelera minha pulsação, não posso entender, mas existe sim)._

-Teria que ser hoje, e...

_(Por que hoje? Ainda não teve a carnificina do dia? Não decepou ninguém hoje, não estrangulou ninguém? Eu sou o prato principal da noite?)_

-Não – respondeu Gina, um tanto ríspida. Respirou fundo para tentar apaziguar o tom. – Lamento, mas, só amanhã.

-É importante, e...

-Por favor. Amanhã. E ponto.

Decidida, deu as costas, assim como Harry, Rony e Hermione. Richard, inquieto, desesperado, vendo sua chance indo embora mais uma vez, não se controlou e, num impulso que não sabia de onde vinha, começou a recitar, despejando tudo rapidamente, com urgência:

-Vejo a eternidade quando olho nos seus olhos, você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, sempre quis você pra mim...

Gina parou. Virou-se lentamente.

-E aqui estamos nós, cara-a-cara, coração-a-coração. Quero que você saiba que nós nunca nos separaremos. Agora eu acredito que desejos se tornam realidade, pois quando vejo meu mundo inteiro, só vejo você...

-Como você sabe essas...?

Richard suspirou e continuou, dessa vez lentamente.

-_Procurei por você a minha vida inteira._

_Agora que te encontrei, nunca diremos adeus._

Ele retirou pedaços de papel rosa do bolso e, estalando os dedos, fez com que os fragmentos começassem a flutuar, dançando entre os dois. Os olhos de Gina brilharam, emocionados...

-_Não posso impedir esse sentimento, não há nada que eu possa fazer_

_Pois vejo tudo quando olho pra você._

Richard sorriu, Gina também.

-Essas coisas, dançando, flutuando... Esse seu rosto, que me aprisionava tanto e eu não sabia ainda o porque... É _você_. O meu vampiro apaixonado...

-Sim, sou eu... Você... Gostou? Não está... Com medo?

-Não, claro que não... Estive assustada, mas descobri que nada do que aconteceu tem a ver com você.

-Que bom!... Pensei que pensasse, e me _julgasse_ como um assassino, assim como todos os outros... Por isso, entenda, não pude me mostrar a você quando cheguei em Hogwarts. Os bilhetes anônimos foram a única forma que encontrei de fazer com que você me escutasse.

-Os bilhetes? Os bilhetes são seus? – indagou Gina, confusa. – Sim... Você falou tudo de cor, e ainda falou novos versos... Nossa, mas, não posso entender...

-Eu entendi – falou Richard, sério. – O rapaz que estava com você roubou o bilhete de mim e fez com que eu desmaiasse para se passar pelo autor.

Gina fechou a cara.

-O que? Aquele... Como ele pôde? Falso, mentiroso... Ah, mas esse Buddy Strogne vai ver só.

* * *

-Droga! – Buddy empurrou uma poltrona da sala comunal, a ira flamejando. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estremeceram.

-Nossa, cara, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco,

-A Weasley me deu um fora – falou Buddy, amargo. – Caiu na minha conversa por um instante, mas, do nada, resolveu que não queria ficar comigo!

-E esteve andando sem rumo por aí até agora? – indagou Crabbe, se arrependendo rapidamente do que disse, ao ver a expressão que Buddy fez.

-Por que? Algum problema em caminhar pela escola? Você já está aqui há muito tempo, por acaso?

-Na verdade não, eu só encontrei os dois agora a pouco, na entrada do salão comunal...

-Então! Se você pode passear por aí, eu também posso – vociferou Buddy.

-Mas, mudando de assunto, Buddy... O lance com a Weasley ainda está de pé?

-Ah está. Não desistirei tão facilmente. E, do jeito que as coisas andam, logo vou ter que usar umas certas pedras coloridas pinceladas com sangue...

Um sorriso enviesado torceu-lhe a fisionomia maligna.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione viram e escutaram tudo, de modo que Richard e Gina tiveram que usar um bom tempo para explicar como haviam se conhecido, e como havia sido tudo, nos mínimos detalhes.

Já era tarde da noite. Richard e Gina pediram para ficarem a sós por um momento, e, embora Rony tivesse hesitado muito em deixar a irmã mais nova sozinha com um vampiro, acabou sendo convencido a subir também.

-Você não tem idéia do quanto tudo isso parece irreal para mim – disse Richard. – Somente ao tocar sua pele – ele começou a acariciá-la no rosto – sentir o calor que dela sai, posso crer que isso não é mais um sonho.

Gina envolveu-o num abraço apertado.

-Achei que isso nunca aconteceria. Achei que nunca poderia amar você.

-Esqueça o nunca – ele afastou-se. – E vamos fazer da existência, do _agora_, a coisa mais linda das nossas vidas.

Eles se beijaram. O primeiro beijo de um amor que datava de dias, mas que, até aquele instante, fora somente imaginação, sonho e pensamentos.

* * *

_Aparentemente, nenhum corpo foi encontrado até agora. Escrevo só "aparentemente" por pensar que, talvez, eles estejam escondendo o fato dos estudantes, assim como fizeram com a minha vítima do outro dia._

_Não entendo o porquê desse esconde-esconde ridículo. Adoraria ter meu nome temido nessa escola, adoraria deixar todos morrendo de medo. Seria algo muito interessante..._

_Existem histórias de horror em escolas, espécies de lendas que aterrorizam jovens, inclusive nos trouxas. Lembro-me de ter lido algo num livro barato de horrores sobre uma tal "Loira do Banheiro", que assombrava os sanitários das escolas trouxas, toda vestida de branco e com algodões tapando os buracos do nariz. Se pegasse algum deles, ela..._

_Hum..._

_É, talvez eu é que tenha que dar o passo para o conhecimento de todos. E agora, diário, acho que já sei como..._

* * *

Richard nem conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Levantou-se antes de Gina, mas, ver que a jovem não estava na sala comunal, supôs que já tivesse se levantado e saído.

Passou pela passagem do retrato e, ao colocar os pés no corredor, já percebeu a movimentação no corredor próximo. Suspirou, já supondo o que seria.

Jack estava entre os alunos que observavam algo afixado na parede. Richard surpreendeu-se ao ver o olhar que o amigo lhe lançava.

-Custava contar? – perguntou, ríspido.

-Contar o que?

Jack apontou o pergaminho e se afastou. Richard, confuso, começou a ler, a procura do tópico que, provavelmente, falava sobre ele.

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO, nº 2**_

_**Ô-ô**_

_**A coluna que capta e publica!**_

_-Aqui estou eu novamente, captando as novidades e as trazendo para vocês! Dessa vez as novidades vêm do tal "labirinto de cristal". O negócio pegou fogo!_

_-Dentro do labirinto, houve o encontro de quatro mundos, formando um novo e estranho sistema solar: Crabbe e Goyle com Margarida Gump e Martha Armstrong. O novo sistema solar provocou crateras na grama... Ó-ó_

_-Duas malucas tiveram a coragem de aproveitarem o local com Draco Malfoy: Padma Patil e Pámela Darwin, ou melhor, Pámela "Facim", ou, se preferir, Pámela "Dá-sim", como ela é conhecida por aí. Igualmente doida foi Gina Weasley, que teve a coragem de beijar o podre Buddy Strogne. O Ministério do Espião adverte: beijar bosta causa enjôos, tontura e vômitos!_

_-Jessica Molina ignorou o bilhete que lhe foi enviado, arremessando-o para trás com desprezo. O Espião aqui capturou e agora está usando a moringa para tentar descobrir quem é o misterioso N que lhe enviou o bilhete. Entre as opções estão Neville Longbottom, da Grifinória, e Neil Fergunson, da Lufa-Lufa... Quem será esse N desprezado?_

_-Harry Potter recebeu um bilhete que praticamente ignorou... Pobre de quem o enviou, porque o bilhete deve ter é mofado dentro do bolso dele!_

_-Será que a autora não seria Juliana Cabot? Afinal, quem escreveu o bilhete para Potter deve ter ficado plantada igual uma samambaia o esperando, e foi assim que Juliana ficou. Largada num banco, sozinha!_

_-O tonto e nerd da Corvinal, mais conhecido como "Alvinho", andou sozinho pelo labirinto... Isso é o que vocês pensam! O Espião aqui flagrou Alvinho passeando muito animado com Colin Creevey, de Grifinória! Ó-ó_

_-Fofoca de última hora! BOMBA! BOMBA! BOMBA!_

_O novato Richard não-sei-das-quantas, da Grifinória, não é tão desconhecido quanto pensávamos... Ele é sobrinho da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Scarlett. Sim! Titia e sobrinho! Por que será que tal coisa foi escondida de todos nós?_

Richard sentiu a garganta secar, enquanto fitava, perplexo, a assinatura e a representação misteriosa no fim da coluna:

_O Espião Ô-ô_

* * *

**_NA: _O Espião começa a passar dos limites... E qual será o novo plano de Vamp**

**Aguardem os próximos capítulos! Mandem reviews e, sempre, obrigado pela força!**


	10. Verdades e mentiras

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**_Verdades e mentiras_**

-É muito ruim todos ficarem sabendo que você é sobrinho da Scarlett?

-Não é tão ruim, Gina, mas pode se tornar. Existem pessoas que podem se lembrar que fui mordido há anos atrás. Com meu sobrenome verdadeiro nas mãos, podem, de alguma forma, encontrar uma relação.

-É uma hipótese remota...

-Remota, mas _é_ uma hipótese – ele virou o cálice de suco todo de uma vez, como se ali estivesse um calmante poderosíssimo.

-Ah, Alvinho será que não podemos dar uma volta hoje?

Richard e Gina se viraram. Buddy Strogne fazia trejeitos afeminados enquanto Alvinho, um garoto mirrado de óculos gigantescos, entrava no Salão Principal, tão vermelho que era quase possível imaginar vapores saindo dos seus ouvidos.

-Ou você vai estar muito ocupado no _COLIN_ho do Colin Creevey? – Buddy começou a gargalhar, sendo acompanhado não só por estudantes da Sonserina como de outras casas também.

Colin levantou-se da mesa da Grifinória, furioso, enquanto arremessava um cálice de suco no chão.

-Isso é uma mentira! – vociferou ele. O salão emudeceu. – Eu nem conheço esse tal moleque, nem entrei naquele labirinto! É tudo mentira!

-Ah... E alguém aqui vai esperar que você diga a verdade? – zombou Buddy, sendo acompanhado por murmúrios de concordância.

-JÁ CHEGA! – ordenou Minerva McGonagall da Mesa Principal. Naquele instante, Harry reparou que Dumbledore estava novamente ausente. – Na próxima piada ou discussão, as partes envolvidas receberão detenções!

Todos se aquietaram, e, aos poucos, os ruídos das conversas voltou ao normal. Harry olhou para o lado e viu, com um nó na garganta, Colin Creevey aos prantos, chorando sem parar.

-Colin? – chamou ele, hesitante. Colin ergueu o rosto e Harry sentiu um nó doloroso no estômago. Nunca tinha visto o garoto tão triste...

-É tudo mentira, Harry. Eu _juro. _Eu passei a tarde com meu irmão, jogando Snap Explosivo num corredor do quinto andar. O amigo dele estava com a gente, pode até confirmar, se vocês quiserem...

-Colin, se controle!

-Não dá pra suportar, Harry, não dá! Eu tenho provas de que não fui ao labirinto, mas não tem como fazer com que todos os alunos acreditem em mim! Eles acreditam na fofoca do Espião, não tem como mudar isso, e é isso que me irrita, e me descontrola também! Não poder provar... A fofoca já virou fato para eles, estou... Estou perdido...

Harry engoliu em seco. Não havia palavras para consolar Colin. O que ele estava dizendo era verdade. Ele realmente estava perdido; a fofoca já havia adquirido forma de verdade. E estava misturada com fatos verdadeiros na coluna; uma mentira no meio de verdades, verdades _maldosas_, mas _verdades_, passaria a ser um fato também.

O Espião estava fazendo tudo direitinho.

-Estou preocupado, Mione, Rony – falou Harry, olhando para os amigos. – Muito preocupado... Acho que não temos somente o assassino da escola para nos preocuparmos.

-Não? – indagou Rony. – Quem mais teríamos? O Espião?

-É. Ele mesmo. Tudo bem, começou com a imagem de uma "simples coluna de fofocas", que colocaria somente os podres de quem realmente os cometeu, ou seja, algo do tipo _tome cuidado de sua vida se não quiser surgir lá_, mas... Depois das duas colunas... Vocês podem até tirar sarro, mas... Pra mim, esse tal Espião está se tornando alguém muito perigoso.

-Perigoso? – estranhou Rony.

-Isso mesmo. Perigoso. E mau também. Ele não está publicando somente verdades. Ele está misturando mentiras com verdades, manipulando as mentes dos alunos...

-Ah francamente, Harry – discordou Rony. – Me desculpe, mas não concordo com você. A única coisa ali que não está confirmada é o negócio entre Colin e o tal de Alvinho e, sou obrigado a concordar com Strogne, você acha que eles confirmariam?

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

-Eu concordo com o Harry, Rony. Ele pode muito bem inserir uma mentira, e...

-Ele _não_ coloca mentiras! Se o povo fez algo escondido, e ele captou, ué... Tem que publicar!

Rony distraiu-se, tomando café. Harry e Hermione se aproximaram mais e começaram a conversar aos cochichos.

-Estou dizendo, isso está passando dos limites, Mione. O Espião não tinha o direito de violar a vida das pessoas mesmo com fatos, quanto mais com mentiras!

-O pior é que ele parece fazer com uma satisfação imensa... Usa de piadas e ironias... Ele está se divertindo com a confusão que provoca!

-E o que mais me assusta é o poder que ele está tendo aqui na escola...

-Como assim, _poder_?

-É só analisar a reação de Rony quando demonstrei minha opinião. Viu como ele acredita no Espião? Então! Esse é o poder dele! Ele pode transformar uma mentira em verdade. _Qualquer_ mentira. É só escrever e publicar, e o que ele quer se transforma em verdade assim – Harry estalou os dedos. – Em segundos.

-E a sua preocupação é de que...?

-De que ele comece a usar esse poder para o mal, e transforme em verdade as piores mentiras possíveis.

* * *

-Entre! 

Vicky entrou timidamente na sala do diretor, com os braços cruzados e os passos vacilantes. Tentou sorrir, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas um leve movimento dos lábios.

-A Professora Sprout me contou que você precisava falar urgentemente comigo – falou Dumbledore, detrás de sua mesa.

-Sim. Precisava. Muito. É urgente mesmo. O caso é que... A minha amiga, o nome dela é Anne, desapareceu. Não a encontro em lugar algum, ela nunca mais voltou pra sala comunal, não deixou bilhete, nada...

-Sua amiga, Anne, na verdade não desapareceu. Nós sabemos onde ela está.

A expressão do diretor e o suspiro prolongado do mesmo, que chegou a levantar um pedaço da barba branca, fizeram Vicky estremecer.

-Ela está bem, não está? – perguntou, os dentes começando a se chocar. – Ela foi pra casa? Está em férias adiantadas? Ou mudou de escola?

-Não, lamento, mas, a sua amiga, ela... Está morta.

-O que? – perguntou Vicky. – NÃO! – gritou, começando a chorar. – Não pode ser... A minha amiga, não! É _MENTIRA_!

-Eu queria dizer que é uma mentira, mas é a verdade. Escondemos o fato para que não causasse pânico na escola.

-Pânico? – perguntou Vicky, entre os soluços. – Por que causaria pânico?

-Por causa do modo que ela morreu. Ela foi brutalmente _assassinada._

Vicky se imobilizou, tão subitamente que surpreendeu Dumbledore. As lágrimas cessaram; a face distorcida pela dor tornou-se pálida e fria. Ela se retesou, enquanto secava a umidade do rosto. Não era mais uma expressão de tristeza; era fúria, uma fúria fria e calculista.

-Foi ela... – murmurou Vicky para si mesma, o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer do aposento.

-O que?

-Foi ela, foi ela, foi ELA! – berrou, descontrolada, enquanto virava uma das mesas do diretor. – Eu acabo, mas eu ACABO com ela... – falou, enquanto saia da sala do diretor, batendo a porta sem a menor preocupação.

-Ela pode estar falando de alguém – disse Dumbledore. – Sprout, tenho assuntos a resolver. Por favor, detenha essa garota antes que ela faça alguma besteira!

Sprout saiu, quase tombando com Minerva McGonagall, que chegava naquele instante, tão pálida que chegava a se assemelhar com um fantasma.

-Dumbledore! No labirinto!

-O que houve no...?

-Mais um! _Mais um! _Encontramos um corpo no labirinto!

* * *

O sinal acabava de tocar, anunciando o início do dia letivo, quando Marylin saía do Salão Principal e foi surpreendida pela chegada inesperada de Vicky. 

Nem deu tempo de gritar. Uma Vicky diferente, descabelada, com o rosto vermelho, avançou para ela com fúria.

-Eu te mato, sua vadia – urrou ela, enquanto dava um soco no rosto de Marylin. A garota tombou para trás, apoiando-se na parede.

Nem houve tempo para recuperar-se; Vicky grudou-se nos seus cabelos e começou a puxá-los com força, com uma violência terrível, como se quisesse arrancá-los.

-Eu te avisei antes – falou ela, enquanto balançava a cabeça de Vicky pelos fios de cabelo. – Se acontecesse algo com a Anne, eu acabava com _você_! – ela soltou o cabelo e enfiou a mão na cara de Marylin, num tapa estalado. – E é o que eu vou fazer agora! – outro tapa do outro lado. A multidão se aglomerava, animada, aos gritos, formando um círculo de espectadores. – Eu te mato! Sua vidente ridícula! Mentirosa! Fraude! – ela se agarrou novamente aos cabelos da indefesa Marylin, e começou a chacoalhá-la, enquanto chorava de fúria. – Eu vou te matar! Vou te matar! Igual você fez com a coitada!

Ela deu outro soco que derrubou Marylin no chão. Ia avançar novamente, as unhas preparadas, como uma fera selvagem, para acabar com o rosto da menina, mas foi imobilizada por um feitiço da Professora Sprout.

-BASTA!

Vicky ficou como uma estátua. Sprout abriu caminho entre a "torcida" e foi até Marylin. A jovem estava esparramada no chão, escondida por trás da cortina de cabelos, envergonhada.

-Marylin? – chamou a professora.

Lentamente, Marylin foi levantando o rosto. A cascata de cabelos se afastou, revelando para a professora e para os alunos o rosto coberto de sangue. O nariz gotejava; o canto inferior do lábio também, assim como o fino corte em uma das bochechas.

Sprout ajudou-a a se levantar, com cuidado. Marylin mal conseguiu se sustentar de pé; com os cabelos desgrenhados, cheia de hematomas e com sangue escorrendo, a jovem se afastou, acompanhada por Gina e Hermione, que foram escolhidas pela professora para acompanhá-la e ampará-la até a ala hospitalar.

-Enquanto isso, você – ela olhou para Vicky, a libertando da imobilização. – Não darei detenção por conta do que... Do que aconteceu. Sei que é difícil para você.

-Desculpe, eu... Descontrolei-me, mas é que... Ela previu antes que Anne ia ser assassinada, então, agora que aconteceu, eu...

Ela se interrompeu tarde demais.

Centenas de alunos se perguntavam se tinham escutado direito e olhavam para as duas, professora e aluna, com os olhos arregalados...

* * *

Marylin conseguia caminhar normalmente. Estava apenas ligeiramente zonza por conta de tudo o que havia acontecido e, quando vacilava nos passos, Mione e Gina a amparavam. 

Hermione tinha uma pergunta coçando na língua; por duas vezes ela quase se formou, mas ela se controlou. Só que a pergunta vinha novamente, a atormentando, e ela percebeu que precisaria perguntar...

-Marylin, por que tudo aquilo?

A jovem olhou para ela. Mione pensou que ia ouvir alguma censura, um "não é da sua conta", mas Marylin respondeu, enquanto secava o sangue da boca com um lenço.

-Acho que deve ser por causa de uma premonição que tive. Uma premonição terrível, envolvendo a amiga dela. Pela fúria, já posso imaginar que a premonição se cumpriu.

Mione e Gina trocaram um olhar.

-O que você previu?

-Morte – os olhos dela quase saltaram. – Eu tentei alertá-la, mas ela não me ouviu. Essa menina estava presente... É, é uma reação normal... Nós videntes somos muito incompreendidos às vezes...

Elas deixaram Marylin aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e se afastaram, aos cochichos.

-Acha que ela é vidente mesmo, Mione? – perguntou Gina, olhando para trás.

-Não sei. Mas uma coisa é certa: _ela disse antes o que ia acontecer_. Mas não podemos saber se o que ela diz é verdade ou mentira. Se for verdade, ela disse porque realmente previu e possui o dom da vidência, agora, _se_ _for_ mentira...

-Ela mesma provocou a morte de Anne – completou Gina, perplexa.

* * *

-Assassinada? Alguém foi assassinado? 

-Aqui na escola?

-Quem foi?

-Quem matou? Algum seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem?

Sprout torcia as mãos, sem saber o que responder, sem saber o que _seria_ correto responder. Era necessário continuar ocultando dos alunos o crime que ocorrera dentro de Hogwarts?

A professora ainda gaguejava, sentindo-se acuada por todos aqueles rostos indagadores, que cobravam uma resposta, quando as portas de entrada se abriram, desviando todas as atenções. Uma nova onda de murmúrios se iniciou quando uma maca branca, coberta por um lençol, entrou pelas portas, acompanhada por Alvo Dumbledore.

-Não adianta esconder mais, Sprout – falou o diretor, o olhar grave fitando a multidão. – Aconteceu outra vez.

Ninguém da multidão se manifestou, aguardando uma explicação.

-Caros estudantes, espero que nos entendam. Tudo o que ocultamos foi para o próprio bem de vocês, para que não se causasse pânico, embora, sem o conhecimento de vocês, todas as providências necessárias estivessem sendo tomadas. O fato é que, há poucos dias, uma estudante, chamada Anne, foi assassinada em um dos corredores...

_Oh!_

-...e uma aluna, que me reservo no direito de garantir-lhe a privacidade, foi perseguida pelo algoz de Anne, mas conseguiu escapar com vida. No entanto, agora, quando desapareciam com o labirinto de cristal, foi encontrado mais um corpo, de um jovem da Corvinal chamado Paul.

-PAUL! – gritou uma voz aguda. – Não, o meu Paul não... Não!

-Então é assim agora, não é? – falou a voz de Malfoy, triunfante. – Diretores e professores mentindo para os alunos, deixando-os nessa escola chinfrim para serem assassinados!

-Tudo o que fizemos foi para o bem de vocês – respondeu Dumbledore, polidamente. – Só não pensamos que as coisas ganhariam tais dimensões. Tivemos a morte de Susana Bones, depois a de Anne, mas a de Susana ocorreu fora da escola. Não esperávamos outra morte aqui dentro depois de Anne mas, se ocorreu outra, vejo que é a hora de graves providências serem tomadas para preservar a vida de cada um.

-Que tipo de providências? – perguntou Dennis, erguendo a mão. Curtis deu-lhe um beliscão pela ousadia. – Ai... Digo... Quais seriam essas providências? Capturar o assassino?

-É, essa é uma delas, mas, infelizmente, é a mais complicada de se conseguir. O fato é que não pretendo deixá-los aqui com um criminoso, correndo riscos de vida. Será muito difícil capturá-lo e, agora, nesse exato momento, vejo apenas uma providência plausível...

Foram necessários dez segundos tensos para que ele completasse:

-Fechar a escola.

* * *

Depois daquele momento, o dia não foi mais o mesmo. Alunos que costumavam andar sozinhos ou em duplas começaram a andar em grupos de no mínimo quatro pessoas. Estudantes se lamentavam ao pensar que poderiam abandonar Hogwarts a qualquer momento – fosse para ir direto ao cemitério, como pensavam os mais pessimistas, ou para outra escola distante, pensamento dos mais ou menos otimistas. 

A tensão era tão grande que ninguém se dera ao trabalho de fofocar ou comentar o fato de Gina Weasley e Richard estarem caminhando de mãos dadas, e tampouco de perguntar por que ele escondera que era sobrinho da Professora Scarlett.

Assim sendo, somente na hora do jantar Buddy Strogne percebeu que Gina e Richard estavam unidos pelas mãos, entrando no Salão Principal.

-Que _porcaria é aquela_? – perguntou. Draco quase pulou da cadeira com a fúria repentina do amigo. – Diz pra mim, _alguém_ diz pra mim, que eu não estou enxergando direito! Que eu não estou vendo aquela _BOSTA ALI!_

Draco olhou na direção que a mão de Buddy apontava.

-Nossa... – balbuciou, tenso. – É, acho que estou vendo a mesma coisa que você. Gina e o novato – ele olhou, cauteloso, para Buddy. – Cara, você não está pensando em fazer nada, está?

A expressão de Buddy já era a resposta. Ele se levantou da mesa, decidido. Empurrou um aluno do segundo ano que estava em sua frente, e abriu caminho até chegar na mesa da Grifinória, onde Richard e Gina estavam sentados, juntinhos.

-Você é uma vagabunda mesmo, não é?

Gina olhou para trás, lançando a Buddy um olhar gelado. Ao seu lado, Richard se levantava, o punho se fechando.

-Vê lá como fala dela, seu...

-Ah cai fora, ô novato – Buddy empurrou Richard com uma mão, fazendo com que o jovem caísse sobre as travessas da mesa. – O meu papo é com essa daqui. Vadia mesmo, _vagabunda_, me dá um fora numa noite, e na outra já está se esfregando com esse daqui!

-Não ofenda a minha irmã! – vociferou Rony, puxando a varinha e apontando-a para Buddy.

-PAREM COM ISSO – ordenou Minerva McGonagall, da Mesa Principal. – Weasley, guarde essa varinha! Strogne, sente-se!

-Eu escrevi todas aquelas coisas bonitas para você, me inspirando em você – ele continuou, ignorando a professora. – Completamente apaixonado, e você me desprezou!

-Coisas bonitas? Você? – perguntou Gina, irônica. – Poupe-me do seu teatro, Buddy. Eu já sei que não foi você quem escreveu. Eu já sei tudo o que você fez para conseguir roubar o bilhete do _meu namorado_.

Ela tomou a mão de Richard.

-Pensou que seu plano era perfeito, não pensou? Mas, contemple agora o resultado! Eu e Richard, _juntos_ – ela levantou as mãos unidas. – Juntos, felizes e apaixonados.

Buddy lançou um olhar de esguelha para a Mesa Principal. Todos os professores olhavam na direção deles.

-Ouça bem. Tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor...

-Ah sei...

-E _saiba_ apenas que ainda não desisti. Vou grudar em você de tal forma que não conseguirá se livrar de mim...

-_Nunca_ serei sua!

-Ah será. Pode esperar. Não vou deixá-la escapar de mim. Agora você tem o exemplo do que eu posso fazer para conseguir o que eu quero. E saiba que eu posso fazer muito mais...

Antes de se afastar, ele lançou um olhar zombador a Richard.

-Ouviu, novato? – falou, com um desprezo carregado na voz. Encaminhou-se para a saída do Salão Principal, onde Draco Malfoy o alcançou.

-E aí, Buddy? Será que não tem mais jeito de conquistá-la?

-Tem sim. E já vou buscar a solução para acabar com essa palhaçada. Vou transformar a vida de Gina Weasley e desse bosta num inferno.

* * *

Vanda estava pálida. Imóvel. Estupefata. 

-Vanda, por favor, reage! – pedia Padma ao seu lado. – Coma alguma coisa... Ah, por favor, esquece esse tal de Richard, não adianta ficar assim, e...

Vanda finalmente piscou e se moveu. Sem olhar para Padma, levantou-se da mesa e saiu do Salão, como um zumbi, as olheiras sob os olhos ainda mais profundas, uma perfeita simulação de um cadáver que abandonara a sepultura e, ao retornar para a terra dos vivos, não sabia mais como se orientar. Toda a alegria que sempre a acompanhava tinha desaparecido...

-Preciso recuperá-lo... – balbuciou para si mesma. – Preciso...

Ela sentiu uma mão selvagem a pegando pelo braço e a empurrando para um canto escuro do Saguão de Entrada. Mesmo na pouca claridade pôde reconhecer Buddy Strogne.

-Me larga, seu...

-Ops, ops, ops! Olha lá, hein? – riu Buddy, a segurando mais forte. – Sem ofensas! Não pode ofender seu dono, _cadelinha_...

-Cadelinha é sua...

-Não, não. Cadelinha é você mesmo. É! A cadelinha de Buddy Strogne! A cadelinha puxada pela corrente...

-Do que você está falando, seu doente?

-Só estou dizendo que, a partir de agora, eu _mando_ em você, e você tem que me obedecer _direitinho._

-Ah, está maluco... Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Por que eu obedeceria alguém tão insignificante como você?

-Por causa disso – Buddy levou a mão ao bolso e puxou o colar de safiras.

Os olhos de Vanda se arregalaram, enquanto fitava as safiras coloridas cobertas de sangue.

-Viu só? Essa é a sua _corrente_... Cadelinha – ele gargalhou, remexendo nas pedras, enquanto Vanda permanecia imóvel, horrorizada, fitando as pedras que tilintavam, tilintavam...

* * *

**NA: Aviso: se alguém que estiver lendo essa fic já leu A MALDIÇÃO DE MICHAEL, eu tenho uma novidade: a comunidade da fic no Orkut finalmente saiu (hehe), quem quiser entrar pra comentá-la, criticá-la, falar sobre as mortes etc, etc, o nome da comunidade é FIC A MALDIÇÃO DE MICHAEL**

**Pessoal, os contadores de acessos das minhas fics travaram, então, o único modo de saber que vocês estão acompanhando e lendo reviews. Por isso, agradeço a todos que mandam um comentário:-)**


	11. A ovelha perfeita para o lobo mau

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**_A ovelha perfeita para o lobo mau_**

Vanda se imobilizou.

-Onde... – balbuciou. – Onde conseguiu isso?

-Numa noite, num corredor, perto de um corpo, mais precisamente o corpo de Anne. Lugar interessante para perder isso, não?

-Eu não perdi esse colar lá, eu fui roubada, e...

-Pouco me importa se você esteve lá ou não! Não é essa a questão. A questão é que, se eu mostrar esse colar a alguém e, veja, com lindas pinceladas de sangue, você está perdida.

Ele colocou o colar no pescoço da jovem e puxou levemente.

-Essa é a sua corrente, Cadelinha. Você está nas minhas mãos. Ou você me ajuda, ou eu mostro o colar para a direção da escola.

-Você não faria uma coisa dessas...

-Ah faria. Não duvide de Buddy Strogne. Mas, claro, se você quiser arriscar... – ele começou a se afastar, esfregando as pedras no rosto dela.

-NÃO! – Vanda o segurou pelo braço. – Por favor, Strogne!

Buddy sorriu e virou-se.

-Eu... Eu faço o que você quiser...

-Ah muito bem! É assim mesmo que uma boa cadela precisa se comportar! Obedecendo, abanando o rabinho quando o dono bem entender. Você aprende logo, você vai ver. Vai ter umas boas aulas de adestramento com o seu dono aqui!

-Pára com essa palhaçada – Vanda começou a tremer, um ódio a envolvendo por completo. – Eu só quero saber o que você quer...

-Eu quero algo que não posso conseguir pessoalmente. Ou melhor, você pode conseguir muito mais facilmente do que eu.

-O que é? Desembucha logo, já estou farta de ouvir sua voz...

Buddy apertou o braço dela com violência. Vanda sentiu lágrimas de dor se formarem enquanto sufocava um grito.

-Eu sei muito bem que você é uma cadela imprestável, mas é astuta, inteligente. Só que o caso aqui é diferente, Vanda. Eu controlo você. A cadela não tem o direito de rosnar por aqui. Só obedece, por mais que a vontade do dono contrarie a sua própria vontade.

Ele deu uma risadinha provocadora. Vanda sentiu um calafrio.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Com essa história de contrariar a minha vontade?

-Chegamos ao ponto importante. Eu sei que você vai odiar, Cadelinha, porque você adora lamber os pés dessa pessoa, vive se esfregando nessa pessoa, por mais que ela ignore você...

-Richard... – balbuciou ela.

-Ah esse mesmo! Recapitulando... Richard, apesar de ignorá-la, conversa com você, escuta as bostas que saem da sua boca. E é nessa parte, de ele conversar com você, que entra a sua função, Cadelinha.

-E... Qual seria essa função?

-Você vai descobrir algum podre daquele novato maldito. Sim, porque eu sei que ele tem

_(A imagem de um morcego passou voando pela mente de Vanda. Ela estremeceu...)_

algum. Esconder que é sobrinho de uma professora pra que? Aí tem coisa debaixo dos panos, e coisa _suja_. E é essa sujeira que eu quero encontrar.

Ela sabia qual era o segredo de Richard. Tinha o conhecimento que precisava para livrar-se da corrente de Buddy nas mãos... Mas Richard era _seu_ vampiro apaixonado, não podia destruir a vida dele, não podia...

-Pensando em alguma coisa, Cadelinha? – perguntou Buddy, desconfiado.

-Não... Não estou pensando em nada não...

-Olhe aqui! – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a balançou, com tanta força que Vanda chegou a sentir uma leve tontura. – Se você souber de alguma coisa, ou se descobrir alguma coisa, e esconder de mim para proteger aquele imbecil, eu acabo com a sua raça, está me ouvindo? Está _ouvindo bem?_

Vanda olhou fundo nos olhos de Buddy. Havia sinceridade ali, firme, sólida, como na voz enlouquecida. Ali ela compreendeu que ele era capaz de fazer mal a ela _sim_. Muito mal.

-Você realmente não sabe de nada?

"_Eu ou meu vampiro? eu ou meu vampiro? vale a pena correr o risco por ele? tenho que achar uma solução, quantas interrogações, tenho que encontrar uma solução..."._

-Absoluta – respondeu ela, com uma firmeza forçada na voz. – Eu não sei de nada.

-Então trate de descobrir – Buddy a soltou. – E _rápido_. Vou lhe dar apenas alguns dias, Cadelinha. Se você não encontrar o podre daquele paspalho, quem se dana é você.

Buddy se afastou, juntando-se a Draco, Crabbe e Goyle. Vanda olhou para ele no momento em que ele se afastava, estalando os dedos, como se chamasse um cachorro, e rindo gostosamente disso.

-Eu vou arranjar uma forma de reverter isso, Strogne – falou, baixinho. – Só tenho que pensar como. Poucos dias, poucos dias... Mas arranjarei uma forma de não abrir minha boca, uma forma de não ser obrigada a revelar o segredo de Richard. A cadelinha vai se voltar contra o seu dono. Vai te morder, Buddy, vai sim. Veremos quem vai se dar bem no final dessa história. O dono medíocre ou a cadela com raiva.

* * *

Reunidos na sala comunal, Harry, Rony e Hermione discutiam a questão do possível fechamento da escola.

-Uma atitude dessas não vai ser tomada assim, de supetão – falou Harry. – O problema vai ser se ocorrer mais um assassinato.

-Mas não se esqueça de que todos já estão apavorados, Harry, e que existe muita gente aqui que adoraria ver Hogwarts se ferrando – disse Hermione. – Draco Malfoy, só pra citar um.

-É, mas mais um assassinato agora é o que menos precisamos. Isso pode acelerar a catástrofe que seria o fechamento da escola.

-O pior é ter que ficar de mãos atadas, aqui, sem podermos tomar providência alguma! Não tem como pegá-lo, agora que sabemos que é um bruxo normal! Ele pode ser qualquer um, Harry. Qualquer pessoa.

O rosto de Harry se congelou. Rony engoliu em seco.

-Ah, não, essa expressão... Lá vem idéia maluca...

-Maluca não, Rony – replicou Harry, um sorriso se formando.

-Mas perigosa, garanto.

-É, um tanto perigosa, mas, não deixa de ser uma forma de conseguirmos capturar o homicida, de nos encontrarmos com ele!

-Ah que emocionante – zombou Rony, inconformado. – Vamos marcar hora para morrer! _"Oh, por favor, Sr Viciado em Sangue Humano, que horas você pode se encontrar com a gente para analisar oralmente o gosto de nosso sangue? Ah, tal horário? Tudo bem para nós. Só exigimos um funeral digno vinte e quatro horas depois da transfusão de nosso sangue pro seu estômago!"._

Hermione balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso. Harry ficou meio confuso.

-Deixe de besteiras, Rony. Harry tem toda razão. Não tem jeito de encontrarmos o assassino no meio de mais de mil alunos, mas o assassino pode nos encontrar, se formos as vítimas perfeitas.

-Eu não quero ser uma vítima.

-Mas precisamos dar essa impressão ao criminoso. Fazê-lo _pensar_ que somos as vítimas perfeitas. Atraí-lo até nós e, quando ele for nos matar, capturá-lo!

-Seremos como iscas, é isso? É isso que vocês estão querendo dizer?

-É, pode chamar assim – respondeu Harry.

-Não gosto nem um pouco dessa comparação – reclamou Rony. – Uma minhoca numa vara de pescar precisa ser comida para o peixe ser capturado pelo anzol...

-O que você disse tem lógica, mas é um risco que teremos que correr – falou Hermione. – Tudo o que precisamos agora é de um plano. Um bom plano, e _rápido_, antes que ele mate mais alguém. Um plano que nos torne iscas perfeitas, um banquete irrecusável.

-Espero que elaborem um bom plano mesmo... – murmurou Rony, desesperado. – De "iscas" já viramos "um banquete".

-Se estamos elaborando planos para encontrar o assassino, poderíamos armar contra o Espião também – sugeriu Hermione.

-Mas vocês estão mesmo incomodados com ele! – retorquiu Rony. – Deixa o cara fofocar. Todo mundo gosta de ler uma fofoca, de ouvir um boato.

-Até o seu nome aparecer lá envolvido em alguma coisa ruim – replicou Harry. – O que, aliás, já aconteceu. Ele insinuou que você estava com ciúmes da Mione, já esqueceu?

-Foi um boato sem fundamento algum – falou Rony, tentando demonstrar desprezo, mas não conseguindo controlar o rubor que cobriu sua face. – Pura fofoca. Eu já disse. Foi uma calúnia. Mas quando se trata de fato, deve ser...

-Não vamos discutir isso agora – interrompeu Harry. – Por um lado, Rony tem razão. Mione, existe uma pessoa violando a vida das pessoas, mas tem outra acabando com a vida das pessoas. A nossa prioridade, no momento, deve ser somente os assassinatos, que é algo muito mais grave.

Hermione deu um suspiro prolongado.

-Está bem. Concordo... Mas, Rony... – ela se ajeitou no sofá para olhar para o amigo. – Voltando a falar naquilo que o Espião escreveu na primeira coluna, só por _curiosidade_, nada a sério, aquilo que estava escrito foi realmente boato? A crise de ciúmes e tal... ? – ela fez um movimento vago com a mão, enquanto sua voz morria.

Rony a encarou com raiva.

-Foi sim. Boato. Fofoca. Invenção. Calúnia. Blasfêmia. Agora, será que dá pra mudar de assunto? Ou, se preferir continuar falando sobre a coluna, que tal falarmos sobre o que o Espião escreveu sobre você estar se fazendo de difícil para Michael Curtis?

Hermione emburrou. Na hora em que ia abrir a boca e despejar sobre Rony centenas de ofensas, ele a interrompeu, falando em voz mais alta do que o normal para Harry:

-E o bilhete de ontem, você leu?

Harry levou o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios, nervoso. Olhou ao redor, se certificando de que ninguém havia escutado.

-Não, não li. Joguei fora.

-Ah, Harry, por que fez isso? – perguntou Rony, inconformado. – Podia ter uma assinatura. Assinatura esta que, como tudo indica, seria de Juliana Cabot...

-Foi uma hipótese do Espião, Rony.

-É, mas o cara é esperto, quem sabe não tenha acertado a identidade da fã número um de Harry Tiago Potter? Você vai tentar descobrir se era dela, Harry?

-Nem conte com isso. Quer saber de uma coisa? Estou pouco me lixando pra quem quer que tenha escrito aquele bilhete. Não estou com a mínima curiosidade e com o mínimo interesse em coisas mesquinhas quando tenho algo terrível demais para resolver.

Ele respirou fundo para tomar ar.

-Está bem, desculpe – falou Rony, sem graça.

-Temos que planejar algo inteligente. Precisamos de uma estratégia... Estratégia... – Harry inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzando as mãos no queixo. – Algo infalível para atrair um criminoso.

-Só há um jeito de encontrarmos algo infalível tão rapidamente – disse Hermione. – _Devemos pensar como o assassino._

-Como fazer isso? – indagou Rony.

-Bom, é só analisarmos a situação como se fosse ele. Eu sou uma assassina, eu gosto de tomar sangue, e, para isso, preciso matar. Ou melhor, eu preciso caçar... Caçando podemos comparar com outra situação... Acompanhem bem meu raciocínio: se eu quero caçar, vejamos, ah, se eu quero caçar _ovelhas_, no meio de um rebanho, com umas mil, e todas elas podem me fornecer o que eu quero – ela se inclinou sobre a mesa em frente, juntando pedaços de um pergaminho rasgado com a varinha – o que faz eu selecionar tal ovelha e não aquela?

Os três permaneceram pensativos, buscando a solução, enquanto fitavam os pedacinhos de pergaminho.

-Eu pegaria a ovelha que estivesse _sozinha_ – Harry concluiu, movimentando um dos pedacinhos de papel para um canto mais afastado. – O rebanho de ovelhas nunca ficaria reunido assim, mas espalhado – ele separou os pedaços. – Espalhado em grupos. Mas eu não teria a ousadia de apanhar alguma que estivesse perto de outras, pois as outras ovelhas veriam e fariam um escândalo. Não, eu pegaria uma ovelha que estivesse totalmente sozinha, sozinha e isolada de todas as outras, ou seja – ele deu um toque no pedaço afastado, que flutuou e depois caiu lentamente – essa daqui.

-Grande Harry! – exclamou Mione. – Perfeito! Conseguimos, através de uma metáfora, pensar igual ao nosso caçador de humanos. Basta substituirmos as ovelhas por pessoas. Nossa, ficou _perfeito_... A maioria das pessoas anda em grupos aqui em Hogwarts. Essa é a solução, Harry! Ele apanhará quem estiver sozinho, mas não só isso, isolado também.

-E agora?

-Agora temos que encontrar uma forma de um de nós se transformar nessa ovelha aqui – ela apontou para o pedaço isolado. – E acho que já sei como.

* * *

-Você ainda está muito bravo, Jack? – perguntou Richard, olhando para o amigo. Richard estava abraçado com Gina num canto da sala comunal, tendo Jack parado, em pé, em frente aos dois.

-Não. Esquece... Nem devia ter ficado com raiva. Só acho estranho você não ter me contado que era sobrinho da Scarlett, ela é uma pessoa adorável, qualquer um adoraria falar que era sobrinho dela!

-É. Desculpe. Foi bobagem minha. É que eu, quando cheguei, achei que tia Scarlett talvez não fosse uma professora tão querida, entende? Aí disfarcei. Depois vi que todos a adoravam, mas, se voltasse atrás, todo mundo acharia estranho eu ter escondido o fato.

-Entendo. Mas é que foi muito estranho descobrir esse segredo. Já me considero seu amigo. Você ter coisas escondidas é muito estranho. Não tem mais nada escondido, tem?

Richard olhou de soslaio para o rosto de Gina.

-Não. Não tenho mais nenhum segredo.

-Legal. Bom, a gente se vê amanhã na aula. Repito: estou muito contente em vê-los juntos e felizes. Muito mesmo.

Eles agradeceram. Jack se afastou e subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

-Ele vai ficar com muita raiva de mim, se um dia descobrir que sou um vampiro.

-Relaxe, esquece isso! – Gina o abraçou. – Temos outras coisas para nos preocuparmos... Buddy Strogne é a principal delas. Acha mesmo que ele pode fazer algum mal para nós?

-Não duvido... Não mesmo. Depois de tudo o que ele fez para conseguir um bilhete...

-Pessoas normais de vez em quando tomam atitudes precipitadas – falou Gina. – Não são totalmente más... Acho que uma certa maldade faz parte de todos nós, podemos ser realmente cruéis, mas isso não quer dizer que o nosso caráter é ruim...

-Em alguns casos pode até ser, Gina, mas... Olha, eu também não queria acreditar, porque era um ódio sem explicação, mas tia Scarlett me abriu os olhos, e... Agora eu acredito que Buddy me odeie mesmo, e não é simplesmente um sentimento de ódio, um sentimento que fique adormecido, não, ele o traz a tona tentando me prejudicar. Você pode querer considerar o incidente no labirinto como algo simples, sem perigos, algo precipitado, uma _atitude precipitada_, como você mencionou. Mas não foi... Não foi algo que veio subitamente. Ele planejou roubar o meu bilhete, muito bem planejado, aliás; e tem ainda o objeto com o qual me feriu na cabeça. Você por acaso acha que ele caiu de repente nas mãos de Strogne? E por um impulso ele resolveu usá-lo? Não, Gina. Ele conjurou aquilo, pode apostar. E o usou com toda a vontade, sem pensar duas vezes se poderia me ferir gravemente. Não, ele estava cego, em busca apenas de seu objetivo. Pisaria em qualquer um, eliminaria qualquer um, para desbloquear o caminho e concretizar o plano de roubar meu bilhete e conquistar você.

Gina suspirou, parecendo se convencer.

-Nossa... Isso chega a ser assustador.

-E é. Ele não disse aquilo tudo no Salão Principal apenas da boca pra fora. Eu pude ver nos olhos dele que era verdade. Ele não vai desistir de você. Vai rodeá-la, por menos chances que você der a ele. E, pelo "ouviu, novato?", eu suspeito que, para chegar até você, quem experimentará do ódio dele será eu.

-Não... Olhe, vamos esquecer isso – Gina o abraçou. – Nada que ele fizesse seria capaz de nos separar. Você esteve a procura de seu amor verdadeiro por tanto tempo, passando por tantos rostos, rasgando corações de papel, e, eu, uma incrédula nesse sentimento tão bonito. O crédulo e a incrédula no amor, unidos, os opostos que se atraíram tão fortemente que nunca conseguirão se separar... E, pra completar, Buddy é um safado, que só quer se aproveitar das garotas. Nunca se apaixonaria por alguém...

-Não concordo. Ele está apaixonado por você. Gina, Buddy é muito popular entre as garotas, é só ele chamar que tem qualquer uma. Ou melhor, _tinha_ qualquer uma. Você não. Você é o diferencial, você o ignorou. E é isso, o desafio, que fez com que você o atraísse tanto. Você é diferente das outras. Você o esnobou. Isso o seduziu. Isso o prendeu. O fez apaixonar-se por você. E é isso que o fará cometer as maiores maldades para tê-la.

-Nunca seria dele... Ele me chamou de vadia, de... Vagabunda!

-Eu sei que não. Mas posso lhe garantir que ele já está movimentando os pauzinhos para chegar até você de uma vez por todas.

Richard a abraçou novamente, dessa vez com mais força, sentindo um incômodo calafrio súbito envolvê-lo.

-E Vanda? – perguntou Gina, de repente.

-O que tem ela?

-Ah, Richard, todo mundo sabe que ela está caidinha por você. Acha que ela fará como Buddy? Ela não buscará uma forma de conquistá-lo?

-Não... Não acredito. Vanda estava muito apaixonada, mas desistirá ao ver que não tem mais chances. A mente dela não age tão friamente quanto à de Buddy, não é tão cruel. É uma mente um tanto obcecada, mas a obsessão dela é tão desesperada que não consegue planejar, apenas... Sofrer. Ela vai sofrer, e muito, mas depois de um tempo acabará me esquecendo.

-Obsessão... Acho algo tão perigoso.

-Depende do caso. Vanda não irá planejar nem fazer nada. Ela não possui sangue frio para fazer maldades. Só se ela visse uma alternativa e fosse pressionada por algo, pois na fraca mente dela, a pressão a pode enlouquecer e amedrontar, mas, claro que isso não irá acontecer. Não precisamos nos preocupar com Vanda. A verdadeira maldade é Buddy Strogne. Buddy Strogne é perigo. Vanda é só emoção.

Gina pensou, com um aperto no estômago, se a emoção não poderia se transformar em perigo, formando algo ainda mais tenebroso.

* * *

Patrick Geller, o rapaz surrado por Buddy Strogne e seus amigos, recebia alta naquele momento. Os hematomas e contusões estavam quase curados; os outros cuidados poderiam ser tomados por ele mesmo.

-Estranho uma queda de escada causar tantos danos – comentou Marylin, ao sair da ala hospitalar no mesmo instante que o rapaz, acompanhados por uma vigilante Madame Pomfrey. – Parece até que levou uma surra...

Patrick respirou fundo.

-Eu apanhei daquela ingrata da Vicky e ainda estou andando... Nossa, se alguém bateu em você deve ter judiado e muito.

-Ninguém bateu em mim, ninguém. Eu tropecei e caí daquela porcaria de escada!

Ele se afastou, trombando com Dennis quando dobrava o corredor. O melhor amigo de Michael Curtis derrubara um caderno grosso no chão. Patrick, educado, lutou com uma fisgada de dor nas costas e abaixou-se para apanhar o caderno, que tinha se aberto durante a queda.

Seu olhar passava pelo título de uma folha...

_25 de junho_

...quando Dennis tomou o caderno de sua mão, com uma rapidez e uma fúria inexplicáveis.

-Obrigado – agradeceu com a voz fria, se afastando em seguida, com o caderno bem fechado e bem seguro na mão.

-Um diário – murmurou Patrick para si mesmo. – Aquilo era um diário... Difícil garotos possuírem diários, e terem receio de que alguém o leia... Seriam segredos do coração, como as garotas costumam fazer?

-Ou outros tipos de segredos – intrometeu-se Marylin, se aproximando. – Segredos terríveis que, tanto para uma garota quanto para um garoto, precisam ser desabafados, mesmo que o desabafo seja a tinta e o ouvinte mudo e surdo, simplesmente um pedaço de papel... – ia se afastando ao lado de Madame Pomfrey, que chamava Patrick insistentemente, com sua costumeira aura misteriosa, quando se virou e disse, bem humorada. – Ah e cuidado com essa mania de falar sozinho. É o primeiro sinal de loucura.

Ignorando-a, Patrick se aproximou dela e de Madame Pomfrey, soltando um comentário baixinho para Marylin.

-Como se julgar que pode ver o futuro dos outros fosse algo normal.

* * *

O plano das ovelhas entraria em ação na noite seguinte. Para desespero total de Rony, sobrou para ele o papel de ser a ovelha perfeita, a _isca._

-Isso parece provocação! – resmungou ele, no momento em que Hermione deu-lhe o seu papel no plano. – De tanto que reclamei, você me oferece a pior parte! Por que tem que ser eu? Manda o Harry!

-O Harry não dá – explicou Mione. – Nem eu. As ações que devem ser desempenhadas para a captura do assassino caem muito melhor nas minhas mãos e nas mãos de Harry.

-Ah, e a ação de servir de isca cai muito melhor em mim? A ação de ser a tal "vítima perfeita" é ideal para o Rony Weasley? Nunca, mas nunca que aceitarei ser a isca.

O fato foi que acabou aceitando.

Os três arquitetaram tudo passo a passo, durante a manhã, ainda utilizando pedaços de papel, que dessa vez representavam os alunos da escola.

De noite, na hora do jantar, o trio saiu do Salão Principal. Harry e Hermione entraram pelo corredor que haviam combinado, enquanto Rony postou-se em frente ao mesmo, com os braços cruzados, disfarçando.

* * *

Rony olhava para todos os lados. Estava totalmente agoniado por dentro, mas tentava seguir corretamente as instruções dadas por Hermione durante a manhã.

_"Fique parado durante uns cinco minutos, fingindo que espera alguém. Tente manter a calma, senão o assassino perceberá seu nervosismo e desconfiará. Lembre-se disso: seja natural. O mais natural possível"._

Rony olhou ao redor; grupos de amigos se reuniam pelo Saguão de Entrada, casais namoravam nos cantos e alguns estudantes saiam do Salão Principal. Surpreendentemente, a maioria dos olhares parecia cair diretamente sobre ele. Desconfiança? Estranheza? Ou...

_desejo por seu sangue, pela vítima perfeita..._

Engoliu em seco. Não suportava mais a encenação. Os cinco minutos já deviam ter se passado, de modo que Rony soltou um suspiro melodramático e virou-se em direção ao corredor escuro.

Seus passos ecoavam através das paredes frias. Seu rosto se contorcia em horrendas caretas de medo e de pavor.

_"Não precisa correr no corredor, senão dará a impressão de fuga. Mas fique atento. Olhe para todos os lados, para trás, e para frente também. O assassino pode conhecer um atalho desconhecido"._

Rony virou-se para trás. Nada. Continuou seguindo em frente, tentando manter a calma

_O assassino pode conhecer um atalho desconhecido_

e tentando ao máximo não imaginar que, do nada, o sugador de sangue poderia pular de alguma passagem secreta e acabar não só com o plano, mas com sua própria vida.

_Uma minhoca numa vara de pescar precisa ser comida para o peixe ser capturado pelo anzol._

Sim, fazia todo o sentido. Eles capturariam o assassino, mas "eles" eram apenas Harry e Hermione. A isca seria devorada, seria sugada. Ele. Rony.

Chegou a um local onde havia uma curva e uma reta. Respirando fundo, tentou recordar as palavras de Hermione...

"_Você chegará em um ponto em que há uma dobra para outro corredor. Não entre! Essa dobra sairá num corredor movimentado, e o que precisamos é de isolamento. Assim sendo, continue a seguir em linha reta"._

Rony continuou. Naquele ponto, o corredor começava a ganhar uma claridade fantasmagórica, um azul escuro proveniente de archotes de chamas azuladas. Aquela estranha luminosidade piorou o estado de Rony.

Andou mais e mais. As paredes continuavam sem interrupções, exceto pelos archotes. Quando avistou uma porta num canto, quase invisível na fraca luminosidade, lembrou-se das orientações de Mione:

"_Se não estiver enganada, a primeira porta estará no lado esquerdo. Nessa porta, Harry estará escondido, armado com a varinha. Passe direto, ande mais um pouco, até a primeira porta do lado direito, onde eu estarei"._

Rony passou pela porta esquerda e parou em frente a porta do lado direito. Apesar do frio, suas mãos estavam molhadas de suor. Ele as levou para o bolso e aguardou.

Do outro lado, o corredor era fechado.

"_O lugar não tem saída, justamente para atrair o assassino como o lugar perfeito para matar!"._

_PARA MATAR._

Rony estremeceu.

_MATAR, PARA MATAR._

Virou-se para o lado em que tinha vindo. Silêncio. Nenhum som de passos. Nada. Pensou em chamar Hermione, para sentir que os amigos estavam ali, mas aquilo poderia soar como um alarme.

_"Ao ver que o criminoso está vindo, grite!"._

Rony remexia-se inquieto sobre os pés. De alguma forma, aquele silêncio era pior. Parecia-lhe que o assassino sairia de algum ponto, pronto para apanhá-lo, num golpe súbito, que não desse tempo de Harry e Hermione o salvarem.

Mas, claro, ainda havia a possibilidade do assassino não tê-lo visto...

A isca fora lançada ao mar, mas nada podia comprovar que o peixe havia visto a frágil minhoca na ponta do anzol.

Os minutos pareceram prolongar-se... O silêncio continuou. Nem sinal do assassino.

-Mione... – gemeu Rony, baixinho. – Mione... Já estou cansado...

Ninguém respondeu do outro lado da porta. Rony suspirou. Sem conseguir se controlar, caminhou lentamente a porta mais a frente, atrás da qual Harry se encontrava.

-Harry... Acho que ele não viu... Acho que deu tudo errado... Vamos embora, vai?

Silêncio.

-Harry... Por favor, cara... Responde! Isso deixa as coisas piores, preciso saber que você está aí! Responde só isso: não é melhor irmos embora?

Não houve resposta.

-Harry? – perguntou Rony, o pânico subindo como uma onda gelada, percorrendo suas entranhas e acumulando-se desagradavelmente na garganta. - Harry?

Ele levou a mão à maçaneta, sem se conter, e a girou com força.

-Harry? – perguntou mais uma vez, em desespero, ao abrir a porta. O amigo, que estivera com o ouvido colado à porta, caiu sobre ele, derrubando a varinha que tinha nas mãos.

-Rony? – indagou Harry, irritado. – O que você fez? Não era pra fazer isso, ele ainda pode vir, ainda podemos capturar o...

Ele viu a figura de capa negra avançando rapidamente, com uma horrenda máscara de vampiro, e uma enorme foice numa das mãos.

-_ASSASSINO!_ – berrou, levantando-se de um salto, puxando Rony consigo, e assim desviando os dois do primeiro golpe de foice.

Correram desesperados pelo corredor, em direção a porta onde estava Hermione. A amiga abriu imediatamente, com o mesmo olhar de desespero no rosto.

-Vamos, temos que nos esconder – disse ela, quase sem voz. – Algum lugar aqui... – eles desviaram-se das poucas carteiras que havia na sala abandonada. – Ali! Aquele armário!

Os três abriram as portas de madeira. O armário tinha um formato retangular e estava totalmente vazio. O trio se espremeu, fechou as portas e aguardou.

-Acha que ele nos encontrará? – perguntou Harry.

-Cala a boca – pediu Rony. – Ele poderá nos ouvir, e...

-Não adianta pedir pro Harry se calar, Rony – disse Hermione, a desesperança em pessoa. – O corredor não tem saída pra esse lado. Só tem essa porta e a seguinte... Oh, é claro que ele nos encontrará...

-Talvez ele não nos veja escondidos e...

_Clique._

A maçaneta da porta da sala girou. Harry engoliu em seco.

-Estamos sem saída... Estamos...

-Encurralados – completou Hermione.

* * *

**NA: Valeu pelas reviews e pelos elogios! Próxima atualização, o mais rápido que puder!**


	12. Encurralados

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**_Encurralados_**

Encurralados. Presos numa ratoeira. Envolvidos na própria arapuca que haviam criado. As ovelhas quiseram dar o golpe no lobo e capturá-lo, mas o lobo fora mais astuto e, fugindo da rede que as ovelhas Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham criado, queria se vingar delas a qualquer custo.

Queria morder as ovelhas, cortar a carne...

_Beber o sangue._

A porta abriu lentamente, produzindo um rangido que arrepiou o trio encolhido dentro do armário. Os três recuaram ainda mais, colando nos fundos do armário, o lugar mais distante onde podiam ir.

Em meio ao pânico, Harry procurou ouvir atentamente cada novo ruído...

Não ouviu nada.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, para ele aquilo era ainda pior do que ouvir os passos do assassino, ou o tilintar da lâmina da enorme foice em suas mãos. Rony e Hermione pareciam igualmente aflitos ao seu lado; Rony, trêmulo, cutucou Mione e cochichou:

-Você ainda está com a sua varinha! Use-a! Detenha-o!

-Ainda não – cochichou Mione de volta. – Se colocar o braço pra fora, posso ficar sem! Precisamos escutar os passos, para eu localizá-lo.

-Estou preocupado, Mione – sussurrou Harry. – Não estou ouvindo absolutamente nada.

O trio emudeceu. Ainda o silêncio, o perturbador silêncio, um monstro agourento naquele momento terrível. O único som era o ofegar constante das respirações perturbadas das três ovelhas acuadas.

O silêncio era tanto que Harry escutou a saliva de Rony descendo pela garganta, quando o garoto a engoliu, secamente, antes de dizer:

-Será que ele não desistiu? Será que... ?

O que se seguiu foi muito rápido.

A foice penetrou pelas portas fechadas do armário, fazendo pedaços de madeira voarem; entrou com força, impetuosa, e a ponta da lâmina, afiada e cortante, passou raspando por cima do joelho encolhido de Harry. O garoto sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por seu rosto, um rastro frio que lhe gelou a espinha.

Enquanto o assassino retirava a foice, arrancando a ponta afiada do fundo de madeira, eles se encolheram, se contorcendo no pequeno compartimento. Rony berrou, em desespero:

-Use a varinha, Mione! A _varinha_!

Hermione tentou se ajeitar e levantar a varinha. Mas a foice entrou novamente, passando por cima da barriga encolhida de Rony. O sobressalto fez a jovem se encolher e derrubar a tão preciosa varinha.

-Você está bem, Rony? – perguntou ela, após um grito histérico.

-Estou, mas... Caramba, faz alguma coisa, usa a varin...

A foice entrou novamente, mais veloz, sua lâmina cravando-se pouco abaixo da perna de Hermione, arrancando mais pedaços de madeira. Vamp a arrancou, enquanto os três, ofegantes, o desespero em forma de bruxos, se desdobravam, tentando procurar uma posição segura. Mas como definir o lugar em que aquele objeto pontiagudo ia perfurar?

-Ele vai vir de novo... – murmurou Harry, se ajeitando. – Cuidado, pessoal, cuidado...

A foice entrou, acertando e perfurando a perna esquerda de Rony. O garoto soltou um uivo baixinho e impotente de dor, enquanto Hermione dava o berro mais estridente que Harry já ouvira. O sangue começou a empapar as calças jeans que Rony usava, colorindo uniformemente o tecido azulado de vermelho. Ele passou a mão em torno do machucado, enquanto Vamp remexia a lâmina, ainda por dentro da carne, com um sadismo animal; Rony se contorcia em seus uivos doloridos, enquanto Vamp enfiava a lâmina mais e mais. Harry sentiu uma bola de fogo incandescente de ódio envolver-lhe por completo.

Vamp puxou a lâmina toda de uma vez, fazendo com que os lamentos de Rony atingissem o ápice.

Era só o que Harry estava esperando para abrir o que restava das portas do armário e pular em cima do assassino.

Ele avançou com as mãos estendidas. Vamp, pego de surpresa, despencou com o empurrão de Harry. Harry preparou-se para golpeá-lo, mas viu o brilho maligno da foice e percebeu que a arma continuava segura nas mãos do criminoso. Agilmente, saiu de cima do assassino, no instante em que a lâmina cortou o ar no lugar em que estivera instantes antes.

Olhou para trás; Mione se levantava, saindo do armário, enquanto Rony gemia, envolvendo a perna, a mancha vermelha crescendo assustadoramente. Voltou sua atenção para o criminoso. Harry não podia ver-lhe o rosto por debaixo daquela máscara barata de Dia das Bruxas, mas, de alguma forma, teve a certeza de que o rosto oculto estava _sorrindo. _Um riso de deboche.

Pois era o que ele estava fazendo. Debochando. Havia passado o dedo indicador da mão enluvada pela lâmina impregnada do sangue de Rony, e agora levava o dedo aos lábios, pelo minúsculo espaço da boca da máscara. Em seguida, aproximou a lâmina do rosto e passou a língua por toda ela, num gesto de provocação e maldade.

Nesse curto espaço de tempo, enquanto Harry fitava o maníaco horrorizado, Hermione recuperara a varinha caída dentro do armário e a erguia. Era o ato heróico perfeito...

_Seria_ um ato heróico perfeito, se o criminoso, com um feitiço não-verbal, não a tivesse desarmado. A varinha de Mione voou longe e, naquele instante, o assassino mostrou a eles que resolvera parar de brincar.

Avançou com ímpeto para Harry, com a foice em posição de ataque. Harry desviou-se rapidamente, os pensamentos rodopiando em sua cabeça.

_"É impossível sair daqui. Não tem como fugirmos, pois Rony não tem condições de correr, não teria como levá-lo conosco, preciso arranjar um jeito, todos estamos encurralados..."._

Ele se desviou novamente, se abaixando, sentindo o movimento furioso do ar arrepiar seus cabelos, quando a lâmina passou rente a sua cabeça. Naquele momento não se conteve, e precisou dizer em voz alta a conclusão daquele pensamento:

-TODOS estamos encurralados.

Mione, que estava agachada ao lado de Rony, confirmou com um movimento de cabeça, sinalizando que compreendera o pensamento de Harry. A palavra "TODOS" envolvia não somente eles, mas o assassino também.

Se eles estavam sem saída, ele também estava.

Era apenas uma questão de virar o jogo.

O assassino vinha em direção a Harry novamente, dessa vez com a lança mais abaixada, para evitar que o garoto se desviasse. Harry esperou que ele se aproximasse bem, tentando demonstrar o pânico natural que deveria sentir naquela situação, e, quando a foice estava bem próxima, ele se deixou cair de cara no chão. Sentiu uma dor lancinante no queixo, mas, ignorando-a, estendeu a mão e puxou a perna de Vamp.

-Agora, Mione, _corra! Busque ajuda!_

Hermione saiu correndo da sala sem pensar duas vezes.

Vamp continuava caído no chão, estendendo a mão para o cabo da lança que havia se afastado. Seus dedos tocavam o cabo quando Harry esmagou-lhe a mão enluvada.

-Nem pense nisso – falou o garoto, com a voz fria. – Você não vai matar mais ninguém. _Você_ está encurralado, será preso daqui a pouco...

Harry, infelizmente, esqueceu-se da varinha do assassino... A outra mão do criminoso acabava de entrar no bolso da longa capa negra e puxava a varinha com rapidez, num ato de puro pânico.

_-ESTUPEFAÇA! _– brandiu a voz rouca, indefinível, lançando Harry pelos ares com o jato de luz avermelhada.

Com um aceno de varinha, Vamp fez a foice desaparecer; em seguida deu a impressão de brandir o encantamento contra si próprio, pois sumiu rapidamente da sala, temendo ser acuado pelos professores que Hermione Granger poderia chamar.

Percorreu o corredor azulado com o coração aos pulos, a capa esvoaçando as costas.

Chegou na primeira dobra. Entre aquele caminho e seguir em frente, escolheu aquele, entrando na primeira sala vazia que encontrou e se escondendo nela para despir a fantasia de maníaco.

Ainda despia a longa capa negra quando passos apressados, dezenas de passos, passaram na frente da sala.

-Por aqui, professor... – Vamp ouviu a voz de Hermione Granger comandando. Aquela realmente era o grupo que ela conseguira reunir para capturá-lo. – Rápido, temos que acuá-lo! Se chegarmos até ali, ele não terá mais saída!

O mar de passos se afastou. Vamp esperou o suficiente. Tirou a máscara e escondeu-a debaixo da empoeirada mesa de professor, juntamente com a capa. Arrancando as luvas, ajeitou a roupa e saiu discretamente, em direção à multidão que corria, afoita, para pegar ele mesmo.

* * *

-Minha nossa, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Curtis a Dino Thomas, quando conseguiu se aproximar da multidão.

-Não sei direito – respondeu Dino. – Mas parece ser algo relacionado com o assassino dos alunos Anne e Paul.

-Curtis! Curtis! – Dennis se aproximava, ofegante, correndo, e entrava no fim da multidão. – Ouvi duas segundanistas lá atrás comentando que isso tudo aí, é algo relacionado com a Granger... Que é ela quem está comandando tudo...

-A minha Hermione? Minha querida gostosa?

-É – Dennis deu uma risadinha. – Pra você ver, Curtis, acho que ela está precisando de uns agrados...

-Vou tentar chegar mais perto – falou Curtis, se embrenhando no meio da multidão que se apertava no corredor estreito.

-E então, vai escrever sobre esse acontecimento no seu diário? – perguntou uma voz familiar ao ouvido de Dennis. Antes de se virar e encontrar os olhos misteriosos que o encaravam, já sabia que se tratava de Marylin.

-Talvez – respondeu ele. – Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não é da sua conta. Aliás, onde estava? Vendo isso tudo na sua mágica bola de cristal?

-_De qualquer forma_, isso não é da sua conta – devolveu Marylin. – Mas, me responda, por que um garoto ia querer um diário?

-Por que uma bruxa sem dom de vidência algum ia querer uma bola de cristal? – perguntou Dennis, ríspido, avançando um pouco em seguida para se afastar da garota.

Vanda chegava naquele momento. Acenou para Padma, que estava no meio da multidão e, com nítido esforço, recuou para se aproximar da amiga.

-Você que está do lado da maré é quem devia ir até mim, e não o contrário – comentou Padma, ofegante.

-O que houve aí?

-A Hermione Granger saiu aos gritos dessa direção, alertando todo mundo sobre o tal assassino, disse que o tinham encurralado.

-Cadelinha, vem! – chamou a voz de Buddy Strogne, que acabava de chegar, as costas de Vanda, como se chamasse um cachorro. Era imperceptível com a estranha luminosidade dos archotes de chamas azuis, mas Vanda ruborizou-se fortemente. – Existem certos animais... – começou Buddy, soltando indiretas para a jovem, como se conversasse com alguém – que não obedecem ao dono como deveriam, que demoram a começar a agir. Parece não se tocar que o dono tem a coleira dela na mão, e tenta _desobedecer_...

-Buddy! – chamou Draco, aproximando-se, correndo. – Que palhaçada é essa?

-Não sei direito, mas... Você já viu minha cadela, Draco?

Buddy apontou para Vanda, o que fez Draco cair na gargalhada. Crabbe se juntou a eles em seguida, vindo não se sabia de onde; Draco e Buddy começaram a chamar Cadelinha, Cadelinha! no que foram igualmente acompanhados por Crabbe, que tinha vindo do banheiro, segundo ele, e, em seguida, por Goyle, que chegou com um sapo de chocolate na boca e dizia as provocações com a voz pastosa.

-Mas, falando sério agora – disse Draco, enxugando as lágrimas, quando a multidão parou e não podiam mais caminhar. – Isso, de movimentar escola inteira, parece ser coisa do Potter.

Juliana Cabot chegava ajeitando a roupa. Quando Vicky se aproximou dez segundos depois, comentou com ela que Harry devia estar envolvido no incidente.

-Será que aconteceu algo com ele? – sugeriu Vicky, horrorizada.

-Espero que não – Juliana suspirou, aflita. – Mas não tem como saber, tudo o que sei é que viram a Granger, e só ela...

-Granger? – perguntou uma voz. Elas se viraram. Era Jack. – Hermione Granger? – as duas confirmaram com a cabeça. – Caracas, Richard vai tomar um susto... E Gina, então...

-O que tem a gente? – perguntou Richard as costas do rapaz.

-O que fazem aqui?

-Nós estávamos passando aqui perto, e vimos você entrando correndo por esse corredor, aí viemos ver o que era...

-Então... É justamente isso que ia dar um susto em vocês... Principalmente em você, Gina...

-Por que? – a voz de Gina se tornou aflita. – Diga-me, por que, Jack?

-Bem, é que... Eu sei que é algo relacionado com o assassino, que matou os outros alunos, sabe? Então... E disseram que viram a Granger... Aí, pensei, e você também vai pensar... Onde está Granger... É só ligar... Granger... Potter...

-Rony – ofegou Gina. – Meu irmão! E Mione e Harry, _oh_, o que houve? Eu preciso... – e, dizendo isso em desespero, começou a abrir caminho entre as pessoas, pouco ligando se estava empurrando ou machucando alguém; sabia apenas que _precisava_ chegar ao fim daquela multidão, saber o que havia acontecido com os três, precisava vê-los bem...

A fila de estudantes curiosos se encerrava na porta de uma sala de aula. Gina estava quase se aproximando da porta quando a Professora McGonagall saiu da sala, orientando com a varinha uma maca branca. Sobre a maca, gemendo e com as jeans ensopadas de sangue, estava Rony.

Gina correu para perto do irmão, acompanhando o movimento da maca, em desespero.

-Rony? – engasgou. – O que aconteceu?

Mas Rony era incapaz de responder; a dor era lancinante, e o impossibilitava totalmente de emitir qualquer som que não fossem os uivos de dor.

Hermione saiu da sala e envolveu os ombros de Gina.

-Vamos até a ala hospitalar com ele – falou Hermione. – Lá contamos tudo.

Fez um sinal, chamando Harry, que as acompanhou também. Eles atravessaram a multidão curiosa, que fazia perguntas, apontava assombrada, fazia piadas e suspirava de alívio ao saber que não havia nenhum morto.

Entre os suspiros de alívio, estava o de Juliana Cabot, que suspirou ao ver Harry Potter passando próximo a ela. Pálido, trêmulo, suado, mas o Harry Potter que ela amava, sem ferimentos, _vivo._

* * *

-Totalmente imprudente – falou Gina, balançando a cabeça, após Hermione relatar tudo o que ocorrera, desde o plano até sua terrível conclusão. As duas estavam com Harry, parados em frente às portas fechadas da ala hospitalar. – Como vocês têm a brilhante idéia de se oferecer para esse lunático? Vocês se ofereceram, colocaram-se num... Num _prato_ na frente dele, ele com a faca e o garfo nas mãos, pronto para decepá-los, pedacinho por pedacinho, e ainda queriam sair ilesos, vivos, felizes e sem ferimento algum?

-Era a única forma que encontramos de capturá-lo, Gina – explicou Harry. – Não temos como apontá-lo no meio de mais de mil alunos, então, tivemos que destacá-lo deles, arranjar uma forma de atraí-lo. E o único jeito era fazendo-o pensar como você, fazendo-o acreditar que Rony era o prato perfeito.

-"O prato perfeito"... – disse Gina, com desprezo e amargura. – E no final acabou sendo, não é? Não foi morto, mas ganhou um grande corte...

-Gina, procure entender – insistiu Mione. – Foi tudo cuidadosamente planejado, mas qualquer coisa tem chances de dar errado, e... Infelizmente deu – ela suspirou. – Foi horrível, a coisa mais horrível que já passei. Podia jurar que nunca sairia daquele armário viva, nem eu, nem Rony, nem Harry. Podia ter sido muito pior, se quer saber. Ele enfiou a lâmina da foice várias vezes, variando os locais... Houve risco de perfurar a cabeça de um de nós, o coração, o estômago – ela fez uma careta de repugnância. – Qualquer coisa... Foi muita sorte só ter atingido a perna do Rony. Era para estarmos mortos a essa hora.

-É verdade – Gina respirou fundo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. – Desculpem... Eu, aqui, ralhando com vocês, me esquecendo que vocês correram tantos riscos quanto Rony, e que fizeram tudo isso tentando capturar esse maníaco e salvar vidas... Desculpem mesmo... Mas essa situação toda pelo menos serviu para alguma coisa? Vocês conseguiram alguma pista?

-Não. Nenhuma – respondeu Harry, desanimado.

-Mas o assassino teve que se isolar e entrar num corredor que quase ninguém entra. É só perguntar para os amigos e colegas dos suspeitos se...

-Não tem como – interrompeu Harry. – Eis o grande problema. Não temos suspeitos. Não temos um círculo fechado de pessoas para desconfiar. Não temos como interrogar ninguém. Não temos como investigar a fundo tal número de indivíduos. Não... Temos que desconfiar de _todos_ que estão na escola. Justamente por essa razão vimos que não deveríamos atacar através de suspeitos, pois no momento a palavra "suspeitos" abrangeria toda a escola, ou seja, mais de mil pessoas. Tivemos que atacar o lado em que só temos uma pessoa, que é o _assassino_.

-Agora posso entender com mais clareza toda essa loucura – disse Gina com sinceridade.

-O tiro saiu pela culatra, mas ainda vamos conseguir – falou Harry decidido. – Correr dele não adianta nada. Assim a escola fecha as portas. Não... Temos que enfrentar o inimigo, encará-lo cara a cara. Podem escrever: ou esse assassino nos mata, ou vamos nos tornar o maior pesadelo da vida dele. Porque só morto eu desisto de capturá-lo e descobrir quem se esconde por detrás da máscara de vampiro e desse vício maluco por sangue humano. Seja ele quem for.

* * *

-Tem certeza de que Vanda realmente fará o que você está mandando? – perguntou Draco, na sala comunal da Sonserina.

-Ela está em minhas mãos. Ela pode amar muito aquele paspalho, mas não tanto a ponto de ferrar com a própria inocência. Uma hora ela vai acabar mandando a informação que eu quero. O podre daquele esquisitão, que eu sei que ele tem. Existe algo muito estranho com aquele cara, e eu vou descobrir o que é. A cadela vai me passar o que é, e, quando eu estiver com esse segredo nas mãos, eu acabo com o ridículo do Richard.

* * *

Debaixo das cobertas, dentro do dormitório vazio – quase todos os estudantes estavam ocupados demais discutindo o incidente que envolvera Harry Potter e amigos – , Vanda recordava, em desespero, as palavras de Buddy...

_Certos animais... Não obedecem ao dono como deveriam... O dono tem a coleira da cadela na mão..._

Vanda buscava inspiração, alguma forma de se livrar da corrente de Buddy sem precisar denunciar o segredo de Richard nem ser presa acusada de assassinato.

-E se eu contar a Richard tudo o que sei? – murmurava para si mesma, debaixo do calor das cobertas. – _Sei que você é um vampiro... Fique comigo e vamos embora daqui!_... Não, não daria certo... Ele não largaria a Weasley... Mas que seria perfeito, seria! Uma fuga! Uma fuga desesperada, para longe de Buddy, onde ele não poderia fazer mal a ele. Eu e o lendário vampiro apaixonado, juntos para sempre... Mas tem a _Weasley_. A Weasley! Ele escolheu a Weasley. A lenda dizia que quando ele encontrasse alguém, nunca mais a abandonaria. Ele nunca irá largá-la, nunca mesmo...

Ela chorou um pouco mais.

-Buddy irá cobrar resultados... Em poucos dias! Não posso ferrar a vida de Richard, mas não posso ferrar a minha também. Aquele maldito colar! Aquelas safiras desgraçadas!

Ela se debateu, em fúria.

-A única forma seria a fuga... Fugir pra longe. Mas tenho que levar Richard comigo... Como? Como? A única coisa que tenho nas mãos é o segredo dele. Só eu sei que ele é um vampiro, mas isso de nada adianta. O segredo dele não pode ser revertido para o meu próprio bem, não dá para ser. Eu não tenho nada de especial para ser melhor que a Weasley, nada...

Vanda levou uma mão ao pescoço... Uma idéia... Uma repentina idéia...

O segredo sendo revertido para o seu próprio bem...

-_Morda-me aqui_ – citou, lembrando das pinturas no pescoço que eram moda até poucos dias atrás. – Morda-me, morda-me bem aqui... É isso! – ela gargalhou.

Sentindo-se repentinamente eufórica, Vanda se levantou, arremessando as cobertas pelos cantos do quarto, começando a andar de um lado para outro no dormitório vazio.

-Se Richard me transformar numa igual ficará completamente chocado. Triste... Sem forma de escapar de mim. Teremos que nos isolar juntos, os dois. Unidos para sempre...

Ela sorriu, imagens de felicidade passando por sua mente...

-Mas como fazê-lo me morder? Ele não está com os dentes alongados, não tem vontade alguma de tomar sangue, pois a poção...

Ela se refreou com um sorriso de triunfo.

-A poção... É isso! Destrua a poção e volte a fazer do garoto comum um vampirão.

Vanda gargalhou.

-Morda-me aqui, meu vampiro. Morda-me aqui para sermos felizes e acabarmos com o seu namoro com Gina Weasley e, claro, com o plano de Buddy Strogne em destruí-lo... Vou salvar Richard daquele crápula. É, Buddy, a Cadelinha vai fingir serviço, mas, na verdade, estará te traindo, passando a perna em você. Nesse duelo de titãs, que vença o melhor, digo, a melhor. _Eu._ Eu vou vencer, Buddy. Pode esperar que a cadela vai vencer... E eu já sei como. Aliás, vou começar é agora.

Agilmente, com passos cuidadosos, Vanda saiu do dormitório. A agitação na sala comunal ainda era intensa; todos estavam demasiado distraídos para verem a saia rodada da garota sumindo para dentro do dormitório masculino...

* * *

**NA: Desculpem: sei que atrasei demais com esse capítulo, mas me esforçarei para que não aconteça outra vez. Hoje tenho vestibular ainda, ou seja, tô cheio de preocupação na cabeça, mas, depois que tudo aliviar, prometo atualizar mais rápido. Espero que tenham gostado de mais um cap, e, adiantando, a batalha entre os vilões ainda vai esquentar...**


	13. Instinto

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Instinto**

-Dennis, preciso me infiltrar na Grifinória – disse Vanda para o garoto, ao entrar no dormitório masculino.

-Está doida... Tudo bem que eu lhe ache maravilhosa, mas fazer uma loucura dessas é exagero.

-Por favor. Só me arranje a senha. Você é amigo do Curtis, pode arranjar para mim.

-Não, não dá...

-Claro que dá! Você é um mentiroso de plantão, arranja uma boa desculpa na hora...

-Eu? – perguntou Dennis, parecendo horrorizado. – Mentiroso? Nunca contei mentira alguma, Vanda, e se quer minha ajuda é bom que comece a me tratar melhor e...

-Se você me ajudar, prometo colocar seu nome lá em cima em dois tempos – disse ela. Dennis franziu a testa, pensativo... – Topa?

* * *

-Estou saindo com a Vanda, Curtis, sabe como é... Então, queremos ficar a sós, e o seu dormitório parece perfeito! Eu não posso subir no dormitório das garotas da Corvinal, e o meu está lotado, então, a solução é aproveitar no seu! Só preciso da senha para entrar no salão comunal.

Curtis colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, caindo feito patinho...

-Claro, meu amigo! Ajudo com certeza! A senha é _snap explosivo._

-OK. Agora, por mais que todos estejam distraídos em discutir o possível fechamento da escola, alguém pode ver a Vanda e eu. Precisamos de duas vestes da Grifinória.

-Eu tenho mais três além dessas minhas. Arranjo fácil. Espere só um minutinho que já vou buscar, seu safado conquistador.

Curtis se afastou. Dennis fez um sinal de jóia para Vanda, que se aproximou, rindo alegremente.

* * *

Os falsos alunos da Grifinória passaram de cabeça baixa pelo salão comunal, acompanhados por Curtis. Na porta do dormitório, o garoto deixou o casal a sós.

Assim que a porta se abriu, Vanda começou a agir, deixando Dennis de lado.

A garota não levou muito tempo para localizar a cama de Richard; o perfume que saía dos lençóis, que ela cheirou com sofreguidão, era o mesmo do rapaz, assim como uma corrente dourada sobre a mesa de cabeceira, que ele costumava usar no pescoço nos finais de semana.

Após se perder no aroma suave de seu vampiro apaixonado, ela resolveu sair do transe que aquele cheiro lhe causou e se concentrar em sua tarefa; daquela tarefa dependia um futuro maravilhoso ao lado do garoto que amava, um futuro povoado de belas manhãs, em meio a outros lençóis, sentindo aquele mesmo cheiro com a fonte próxima ao seu nariz.

Apanhou o malão de Richard e abriu-o rapidamente, puxando o zíper.

Afastou as roupas e os livros do rapaz; nada daquilo lhe interessava, o que era importante encontrar era a _sacola das poções._

Finalmente, debaixo de todas aquelas coisas, muito bem escondido, Vanda encontrou o que procurava. A mesma sacola que vira na noite em que Richard chegara; os mesmos frascos de vidro, cheios de poção azulada.

Apavorada com a possibilidade de alguém aparecer, Vanda retirou cada frasco de dentro da sacola e os colocou, enfileirados, sobre a cama de Richard. Respirando fundo, concentrou-se, analisando cada um dos frascos.

-Preciso saber qual deles Richard está usando agora – falou, mordendo o lábio e analisando. – Hum... Ah, mas é claro! Nem foi preciso pensar tanto... – exclamou, feliz, estendendo a mão para o frasco cujo conteúdo passava apenas um pouco da metade. – É esse daqui! Agora, tudo o que preciso fazer é...

Vanda foi até a janela do dormitório, abriu-a e, virando o frasco de cabeça para baixo, despejou todo conteúdo. O riso foi incontrolável; faltava pouco agora.

-O próximo passo – disse, afastando-se da janela. – é encher esse frasquinho de água! – ela disse _Aguamenti _e o frasco se encheu de água até a borda. – Ah, isso está tão transparente e sem graça... Vou dar-lhe um colorido todo especial com um toque de azul! – ela brandiu o encantamento, e um torvelinho de cor azulada surgiu no meio da água, começando a se espalhar em seguida. – Pronto! Perfeito – disse, fitando o seu excelente trabalho. O azulado da água em nada diferia dos outros frascos. – Depois tenho que agradecer a Sthefany por ter me ensinado isso. Quem diria que um feitiço tão babaca ainda seria útil...

Ela guardou os frascos no malão, dentro da mesma sacola em que estavam, tomando o cuidado de deixar o frasco de poção falsa sobre os outros, para garantir, sem sombras de dúvida, que Richard tomaria a água azul daquele.

-O que está tramando, sua doida? – perguntou Dennis, estupefato. – Para que são aquelas poções?

-Não interessa – respondeu ela. – Agora vamos logo, antes que alguém apareça. Imagine a explicação que teríamos que dar se nos pegassem aqui dentro da Grifinória.

Com a mesma discrição com que entraram, Vanda e Dennis saíram, sem serem percebidos. Em seguida, voltaram ao salão comunal da Corvinal.

Vanda foi direto para o seu dormitório; precisava se preparar para a parte decisiva do plano.

* * *

Harry, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados ao lado da cama de Rony, dentro da ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey já fechara o corte com a eficácia de sempre; Rony nem parecia mais o mesmo garoto que saíra do armário apertado, com as jeans empapadas de sangue e a terrível expressão de dor.

-Madame Pomfrey me adiantou que eu talvez fique mancando por alguns dias – falou ele, observando a perna. – Mas logo voltarei à forma antiga!

-Que bom – suspirou Harry. – Tivemos muita sorte...

-Gi, Richard sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sabe sim, mas não pode me acompanhar. Antes de toda essa confusão começar, ele tinha me dito algo sobre uma redação de Poções. Deve estar terminando na sala comunal... Aliás, acho que vou até lá lhe fazer companhia, agora que já sei que meu "mano" está bem.

-Estou ótimo! – Rony fez um sinal de jóia com o dedo.

-E você, Harry? – falou Hermione, parecendo um tanto desconcertada. – Não tem nenhuma redação ou trabalho pra fazer, sabe, só pra saber, por que está ficando tarde, e...

Harry percebeu que Hermione estava fingindo; a intenção da garota era livrar-se dele e de Gina, para ficar sozinha na ala hospitalar com Rony. O problema é que ele não conseguia captar o por que... O que seria tão confidencial para envolver apenas os dois? Eles eram um trio, não eram? Desde quando Hermione queria ter conversas particulares com Rony, excluindo-o do assunto?

-É... – respondeu ele, lentamente, todas essas questões se embaralhando em sua cabeça. – Sim, claro... Tenho deveres a fazer... Vocês vêm com a gente?

Rony ia se erguendo, mas Hermione o empurrou.

-Não – respondeu ela, com um sorriso forçado. – Ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizendo que ele deve ficar aqui por mais... por mais...

-Mas ela não... – Rony ia levantando, mas foi empurrado novamente.

-...Mais dez minutos! É, só dez minutinhos – ela completou com um risinho. – Repousar um pouco mais, sabe? E eu... Eu fico aqui com ele.

Harry e Gina franziram a testa para a garota.

-Bom, se Madame Pomfrey realmente disse isso, tudo bem – falou Rony. – Depois eu e Mione voltamos juntos. Caminhar pelo castelo em dupla de dois não tem perigo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente; outro estranho sinal para Harry. Ouvir uma pérola como "dupla de dois" e ficar calada não era de seu feitio, principalmente se a pérola foi dita por Rony.

-Então, está certo – disse Harry, por fim. – Eu e Gina estamos indo. Mas tentem não demorar muito, ok? Filch continua odiando alunos que passeiam pelo castelo durante a noite, mesmo que eles estejam seguindo as ordens de segurança e caminhando em duplas "de dois" ou duplas "de três".

Gina abafou uma risadinha; e, finalmente, o terceiro sinal da "grande anormalidade de Hermione Granger" apareceu: ela não esboçou sequer um sorrisinho amarelo. Pelo contrário; ficou séria, absorta em arrumar o travesseiro de Rony – que ignorava o seu erro e a piada de Harry, e observava a tarefa carinhosa de Hermione com um sorriso no rosto.

-Até mais – disse Harry, e saiu da ala hospitalar acompanhado por Gina.

Somente quando as portas da ala se bateram, e ele se viu, a sós, com Hermione, no amplo local, foi que Rony se deu conta de que havia algo sutil pairando no ar...

-Vamos, se cubra direito – falou Hermione, arrumando o lençol. Não percebeu que o olhar de Rony estava totalmente fixo em seu rosto. – E quando for para o dormitório também! Procure descansar bem, dormir direito e... – seu olhar nervoso finalmente se encontrou com o dele.

-Hermione... – começou ele, desconfiado. – Parece... Desculpe se não for, mas, está me parecendo, que... Esse cuidado todo, você falando sem parar... Está querendo me dizer _alguma coisa_?

Ele podia jurar que tinha visto o queixo dela tremer por um mísero segundo.

-Eu?... É... Não, não. Nada. Não estou querendo dizer nada pra você, não mesmo, por que... Está parecendo?

-Bem... Pensei que podia ser, afinal, você talvez tivesse inventado aquele negócio de eu ter que repousar mais para podermos conversar em particular, e...

-Inventado? – ela pareceu se irritar um pouco. – Eu inventado? Não inventei nada, foi a própria Madame Pomfrey quem falou que você devia ficar mais um...

-O que está fazendo aqui ainda, Weasley? – soou a voz da enfermeira, que saíra de sua salinha naquele instante. – Está gostando tanto que não quer sair mais? Já era para ter ido embora!

Rony olhou para Mione, confuso; ela contraiu os lábios, ruborizando, totalmente sem jeito.

-Já estou indo embora, Madame Pomfrey – respondeu ele. Assim que ela entrou na salinha novamente, Rony pegou no braço de Hermione e perguntou. – Quer me explicar por que mentiu então?

-Eu não menti, eu...

-Mione!

Houve um momento de silêncio e hesitação em que os dois apenas se olharam; ele, decidido a descobrir, ela, confusa sobre o que responder. Finalmente, Mione se libertou do apertão de Rony e respondeu, após um prolongado suspiro:

-Está bem. É, eu menti sim...

-Por que?

-Bom, é porque... Eu tinha umas coisas, assim... coisas importantes, assuntos particulares... Para falar com você...

-Pode falar – incentivou Rony.

-Bem, é que... Não é tão fácil assim, sabe... Dizer o que quero dizer é muito complicado. Luto para adiar esse momento há muito tempo, com todas as minhas forças, mas... Eu sinto que não dá mais para adiar. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

Rony pareceu confuso.

-Fique tranqüila e diga o que quer que seja. Seja o que for, não ficarei zangado. Já passei apuros demais por hoje para me irritar com bobagens.

-Está bem – ela tomou fôlego. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a única coisa que saiu foi um som parecido com um soluço. Engolindo em seco, ruborizando ainda mais e torcendo as mãos de nervosismo, Mione desculpou-se, a fala momentaneamente perdida retornando. – Ah, continua sendo tão difícil... Olha, acho que não vai dar...

Rony apenas a fitava, em silêncio.

-Achei que o episódio turbulento de hoje criaria uma nova coragem em mim, mas... Vejo que não, que continuo na mesma. Acho... Acho que não vai dar pra dizer.

Ela encarava o chão. Rony, embora curiosíssimo para saber do que se tratava, após analisar o estado da garota, resolveu oferecer seu lado compreensivo e disse:

-Tudo bem, Mione... Deixe para outra oportunidade.

-Não! – ela respondeu, mal o deixando terminar de falar. – Não, não... Preciso dizer isso, me libertar dessa coisa que me sufoca por dentro. Libertar-me desse grande segredo. Sabe, essa situação de hoje, todo o perigo pelo qual passamos, pelo risco maior que você correu, me fez ver o quanto a vida é frágil. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com um de nós, nunca me perdoaria por ter guardado algo tão intenso, por não ter revelado a você que eu te amo, por ter deixado...

-Você _o que?_

-...o medo me... – ela parou lentamente. Levou um segundo desastroso para ela se tocar do que deixara escapar. Um rio escaldante de lava pareceu tomar cada canto de sua face; Rony, por sua vez, ao contrário de avermelhar, empalidecera. Seu queixo estava tão caído que Mione podia imaginá-lo despencando do rosto.

Rony levantou a mão trêmula lentamente, e apontou um dedo que tremia para Hermione.

-Você... Hermione Granger... Ama-me?

Os olhos de Hermione perscrutavam cada canto da ala. Ela estava visivelmente desesperada.

-Oh... É... Bem, pode ser isso sim – respondeu, aflita. – Oh... que terrível isso, e...

-Não, não – retorquiu Rony, forçando a voz. – É simplesmente... Inacreditável!

-É, eu sei... Não devia ter dito nada, com licença – levantou-se da borda da cama – esqueça tudo o que você ouviu aqui e...

-Espere um pouco – ela a segurou pelo braço novamente. – Inacreditável, sim, mas isso não quer dizer que seja ruim. É inacreditável porque nunca pensei que você pudesse me amar um dia.

Hermione se calou, voltando a se sentar. Rony engoliu em seco e tomou fôlego.

-Eu... Eu... Eu... Também gosto muito de você, Hermione.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

-Gosta muito? Mas... Gosta como? Igual eu gosto... ?

-É. Igual. To sem graça em dizer, mas acho que já deu pra você entender, não é?

Os dois deram risadinhas.

-E agora? – perguntou Hermione, após um silêncio um tanto constrangedor. – Nunca imaginei que você pudesse sentir a mesma coisa que sinto por você, mas agora sei, e você também sabe o que sinto. Ambos... – ela se esforçou para pronunciar o resto – _gostamos _um do outro... Agora que sabemos disso, o que vamos fazer? Como vai ficar nossa amizade, as coisas entre nós?

-Eh... Se fosse algo cultivado só por um de nós, seria mais complicado. Mas... Mione, nós nos gostamos, temos que confessar isso. É totalmente correspondido! Acho que a coisa certa a fazer é deixar rolar o que sentimos um pelo outro.

Hermione concordou, com movimentos exagerados de cabeça.

-É. É, você está certo. Deixar rolar... Ah, mas é tão complicado, é tudo o que eu sempre quis, mas...

Rony pegou a mão dela que estava sobre a cama. Apertou-a com força e, olhando fundo nos olhos de Hermione, disse com palavras tão suaves que nem pareciam ser suas:

-Mione, estou tão nervoso quanto você. Tudo isso está sendo muito novo para mim. Nunca experimentei nenhuma dessas sensações... E tudo que é novo causa esse medo, esse nervosismo. Mas... Não precisamos ter medo.

Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto lentamente.

-Vamos descobrir o calor de cada sensação juntos – Mione fechou os olhos, enquanto a mão de Rony a acariciava. – Quero descobrir o que é amar junto com você. Vamos desvendar esse enigma juntinhos.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela... Estavam trêmulos, nervosos, ansiosos por aquela descoberta. E quando os lábios se tocaram, eles descobriram a sensação de encontro, movimentaram as bocas lentamente, aprendendo juntos, se desvendando a cada segundo...

* * *

Observando aquele beijo, por uma fresta na porta da ala hospitalar, o Espião arregalava os olhinhos astutos.

* * *

Gina já havia chegado e estava sentada numa poltrona junto à lareira, na sala comunal, abraçada com Richard. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos até tomar coragem para fazer uma pergunta que estava se coçando em sua boca para sair.

-Richard, como é ser obrigado a viver da morte?

O rapaz pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. Gina, confundido surpresa com irritação, apressou-se se explicar.

-Não é para ser ofensiva, não mesmo... É uma curiosidade que tenho. Porque, quando você não tomava a poção, antes de vir para cá, você não conseguia se alimentar apenas como um ser humano normal, não é? Você é um... _vampiro_, então, tinha necessidade de sangue, mesmo que fosse sangue animal... E tinha que matá-los para isso, não é?

-Sim. E não me ofendeu, viu? Só fiquei surpreso, mas, é uma curiosidade natural. Então... Eu nunca matei um ser humano sequer, embora isso fuja totalmente do normal dos vampiros. Acho a vida humana preciosa demais para ser quebrada por mim. Não que a vida dos animais não seja... Eu procurava pegar animais solitários, como cães e gatos abandonados, ou um lince, qualquer um, mas, sempre, que não fosse filhote e que não estivesse em bandos. Os animais também sentem a perda de outro próximo, eu pelo menos assim acredito, e, eliminando algum do meio de um grupo, seria como eliminar um ser humano de sua família.

"Ter que matar para viver, ou 'viver da morte', como você disse, é a pior coisa para mim, e acredito que para muitos vampiros também, embora sejam mesquinhos e sofríveis a ponto de se subordinarem a fazerem algo que não querem apenas para seguir a tal lei. Pobres em coragem para desafiar quem quer que seja...".

"Mas, mesmo sendo terrível, é uma necessidade. Uma necessidade tremenda. Não se pode lutar contra ela, uma hora precisa-se de sangue. Assim como seres humanos precisam de água, entende? Vem aquela sede, incontrolável, e você precisa beber água, não é? Pois é assim que nos sentimos em relação ao sangue. Eu procurava ficar mais tempo sem beber, mas chegava a um ponto que... Não dava mais. E saía para caçar, tendo o cuidado de não topar com um ser humano pelo caminho".

-Por que?

-Porque seria tentador demais. O líquido que tanto necessitava passar próximo a mim. Podia perder o controle, tamanha a sede que sentia. Sorte que o clã fica num local em que humanos não freqüentam, é mata ao redor, de modo que nunca encontrei um ser humano nesses momentos de abstinência...

-Acha que atacaria um se encontrasse?

-É possível. Na hora em que estou mordendo o animal, por mais que eu não queira fazer aquilo, outra coisa me puxa e me leva a fazer e sugar todo o sangue até ele definhar. Poderia acontecer a mesma coisa. Só veria as conseqüências depois. É essa coisa natural ao vampiro, que envolve totalmente...

-_Instinto._

-Isso! Instinto. O instinto falaria mais alto. O instinto de vampiro me levaria a isso... Mas, claro que agora não tem mais perigo de algo assim acontecer, com as poções da tia Scarlett nas mãos. Nunca mais precisarei viver da morte. E nunca esse instinto maluco vai me tomar e me levar a morder um ser humano...

* * *

No dormitório feminino, Vanda tinha acabado de separar a melhor roupa que tinha. Uma saia rodada cor laranja e uma blusa de alça bege. Na manhã seguinte, amarraria os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Preciso estar perfeita – disse, olhando para as roupas. – Assim, Richard não resistirá e cravará os dentes em mim... Ele toma a poção na hora do pôr do sol. Preciso ficar a sós com ele logo após isso acontecer. Preciso me livrar da Weasley nesse horário.

* * *

Vicky observava Juliana Cabot, enquanto esta batia com os dedos na superfície da mesa em que as duas estavam fazendo deveres de casa.

-Ju? – perguntou, finalmente, a pena encostada no queixo.

-O que foi? – perguntou Juliana, de volta, com desânimo.

-Não fique assim. Sabe o que acho? Que você devia se movimentar mais para conseguir o Potter! Tentar lutar por ele. Se o lance do bilhete não deu certo, tente outro! Sei que deve ter sido muito ruim ter ficado lá, sentada naquele banco, sozinha, por tanto tempo, mas...

Vicky se interrompeu. Juliana levantou os olhos, desconfiada.

-Ju, você ficou sozinha durante todo aquele tempo?

-Sim... Depois que você se afastou, fiquei lá, esperando...

-No mesmo lugar?

-Sim, no mesmo... – ela se interrompeu. – Vicky, você, por acaso, está insinuando alguma coisa? Está insinuando que eu saí de lá, que estou mentindo para você? Que eu saí, matei Paul, e voltei ao banco?

-Era mais ou menos isso que estava imaginando, mas, pelo que vejo, a sua imaginação é bem mais fértil e detalhista, Ju. Tão _real._

Juliana fechou a cara, começou a juntar suas coisas e guardá-las na mochila. Quando estava se levantando, resmungou:

-Para mim chega. Só me procure quando parar de desconfiar de mim... Aliás, achei que você estava absolutamente convencida de que foi aquela Marylin "Trelawney", e agora, do nada, vem com suspeitas para cima de mim? Está querendo o que, bancar a detetive?

-É. Pode ser... Duvida que eu consiga descobrir quem seja o assassino?

-Se você conseguir viver o suficiente, presumo que sim...

-Isso é ameaça de assassina?

-Não. Conselho de amiga.

Juliana já ia se afastando quando voltou para dizer:

-E não se esqueça de que você não tem álibi algum. Você _também_ estava naquele labirinto. Você também pode ser a assassina.

-Ah, e quem já viu uma "assassina" investigando os próprios crimes?

Juliana se aproximou e sussurrou.

-Os melhores criminosos se escondem debaixo dos melhores disfarces.

-O disfarce da abandonada num banco do labirinto?

-Não, o disfarce de detetive.

E se afastou, antes que Vicky pudesse replicar.

* * *

Vanda passou o dia seguinte inteiro maquinando uma forma de ficar sozinha com Richard ou de, pelo menos, afastar Gina. Finalmente encontrou uma excelente idéia, mas que, para ser concretizada, necessitaria de alguns galeões guardados e de muita agilidade.

Esvaziou a bolsinha de dinheiro, apanhou algumas moedas e, atenta, escondeu-se próxima à entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória. Do lado de fora, o pôr do sol se aproximava... Após observar bem os estudantes, encontrou um que parecia ser perfeito.

O calouro era um loirinho magrelo e de rosto curioso. Parecia absorto em devorar dois sapos de chocolate. Vanda aproximou-se, a saia esvoaçando num movimento gracioso.

-Olá, como vai?

O garotinho levantou os olhos verdes para a jovem.

-Oi – respondeu timidamente, desviando rapidamente o olhar do rosto da jovem.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Rogério. Rogério Dawkins.

-Eu sou Vanda. Muito prazer – ela aumentou o sorriso forçado. – Escute, Rogério... O que você acha de ter mais dinheiro para comprar vários sapos iguais a esses? Completar sua coleção dos cartões?

Rogério apertou os olhos e os levantou para Vanda.

-Seria bom – respondeu, do mesmo jeito lento, tranqüilo. – Mas... Como?

-Me ajudando! – disse Vanda, afastando uma mecha do cabelo. – É uma coisa bem simples. Você só precisa chamar uma certa pessoa que vou lhe mostrar, passar um recado para ela e, depois, decorar corretamente cada palavra mágica que eu lhe passar. Acha que é possível? – ela levou a mão ao bolso e puxou os cintilantes galeões.

-Não sei – falou o menininho, embora Vanda tivesse vislumbrado um brilho de cobiça nos olhos dele. – Não sei se seria certo... Vai prejudicar alguém?

-Que nada! Quer saber, você vai é ajudar, isso sim. Estou livrando uma pessoa que gosto muito de um grande mal! E então? Aceite e tudo isso será seu...

O brilho dos galeões envolveu o menino...

-Sim. Aceito. Agora me diga o que preciso fazer.

* * *

Richard e Gina entravam no salão comunal quando foram interrompidos por um simpático garoto loirinho, que trazia nas mãos um bilhete em pergaminho.

-Gina Weasley, tenho um recado para você, da Madame Pince.

Gina apanhou o bilhete e leu-o.

-Hum, ela acha que estou com o exemplar de _Um quente estudo dos dragões_ e pede, com urgência, que eu devolva. Acho que terei que ir até lá para dizer que não está comigo.

-Eu não posso ir com você agora – disse Richard. – Tenho que tomar a... Você sabe...

-Sim. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou até a biblioteca e depois já fico no Salão Principal aguardando o jantar. Nos encontramos lá, OK?

-Combinado – respondeu ele, dando-lhe um beijo na boca e, em seguida, se afastando para o dormitório, enquanto Gina saía da sala comunal.

O garotinho saiu logo em seguida.

Os raios do sol poente invadiam a sala comunal quando Richard entrou apressado no dormitório, acompanhado de perto pelo olhar atento da charmosa Vanda, já disfarçada, novamente, de uma autêntica aluna da Grifinória.

* * *

Richard desceu para a sala comunal, ainda limpando a boca com a palma da mão. O local ia se esvaziando aos poucos, conforme as pessoas saíam para irem jantar.

Ele quase conseguiu sair, mas foi interrompido por uma mão delicada que o puxou.

-Oi, Richard – cumprimentou Vanda, o rosto oculto pelos cabelos.

-Vanda? – o rapaz assustou-se. – O que faz aqui? Como você...?

-É uma longa história... Mas, o problema não é esse. Desculpe estar te incomodando, mas é que... Preciso muito de sua ajuda. Não encontrei outra pessoa para conversar... Imagino que somos amigos, não é, e... – ela começou a chorar. – Preciso tanto de uma palavra amiga...

Ela se jogou nos ombros dele. Richard, paciente, deu-lhe palmadas nas costas.

-Calma, calma – pediu, afastando-a e tomando-a pela mão. – Talvez desabafar ajude. Vamos até aquele sofá para ficarmos a vontade. Venha – ele guiou-a até o sofá próximo a lareira. Vanda sentou-se, as mãos sobre a saia rodada tremendo levemente. – Pronto. Estou aqui, pronto a oferecer o meu conselho, a minha ajuda. Só me diga o que está acontecendo para te deixar tão triste.

Vanda fungou exageradamente e respondeu, com pausas breves, como se hesitasse.

-A minha avó... Está muito doente... Muito, muito mesmo... No St Mungus, sabe?... Dizem que se encostou a um espinho da daninha venenosa do Sul... Horrível...

Naquele momento, Richard revirou os olhos e contorceu a boca num estranho murmúrio. Vanda captou o sintoma com um olhar discreto.

-Continue – pediu ele.

Vanda continuou, torcendo para que o garotinho estivesse fazendo tudo conforme as ordens que ela passara. Porque ali, pelo menos, ela sabia que a falsa poção fora tomada e estava agindo segundo as melhores previsões.

* * *

Gina estava próxima à biblioteca quando ouviu a voz de criança citar as suas costas:

-_Sono, sonhos, sete vezes sete, adormece essa bruxa, pra não ver o que acontece._

Gina não percebeu que as simples palavras que soavam como música era um encantamento citado pela voz infantil. Acabou atingida pelo raio bege.

Cambaleou por um momento, escorando-se na parede do corredor, a procura de apoio. Foi deslizando lentamente para o chão, perdendo as forças, sentindo o sono envolver-lhe totalmente, os olhos clamando em serem fechados, as pernas ansiando por descanso.

Sua última visão antes de adormecer foi a de um garotinho loiro que a observava de olhos arregalados, com uma varinha na mão.

* * *

O fogo na lareira diminuíra muito; o céu já escurecera totalmente, deixando a sala comunal banhada de uma leve claridade alaranjada. Quase todos os estudantes já tinham descido para o jantar, menos dois, que estavam sentados num sofá próximo à lareira.

Vanda já interrompera o falso relato sobre a saúde da avó; apenas observava Richard. A cabeça do rapaz pendia para trás; os olhos dele estavam bem apertados; a pele já tinha aquela aparência de mármore esculpido natural a um vampiro; _faltava pouco agora_...

-Está bem, Richard? – perguntou ela, num tom de preocupação.

-Sim, estou... Só preciso... Ir até meu dormitório e...

Vanda viu, de relance, os dentes da frente. Os _caninos_. Estavam _alongados._ Afiadíssimos. _Prontos_.

-Não – falou ela, impedindo-o de se levantar com um empurrão. – Espere um pouco mais. Precisamos conversar mais.

Os olhos vidrados de Richard a fitaram, e ela encontrou, com uma satisfação suprema, olhos branco-acinzentados. Olhos que a fitaram _com desejo._

Era a hora da sedução...

-Está quente aqui, não está? – perguntou Vanda, afastando o cabelo propositadamente e virando a cabeça.

Seu pescoço estava descoberto, numa posição atraente... Vanda começou a acariciar o próprio pescoço com uma mão, enquanto pendia a cabeça para o lado, exibindo-o mais e mais.

Ouviu Richard ofegar e a boca dele salivar de desejo...

Richard aproximou-se mais de Vanda. Podia sentir o cheiro de sangue transcender as camadas de pele e penetrar, com ímpeto, em suas narinas. Um cheiro forte, superior a qualquer sangue de qualquer animal que ele já havia mordido. Era sangue humano.

O pescoço carregado de sangue, ali, em sua frente, se oferecendo para ele, o chamando.

Richard forçou-se a voltar para trás, mas percebeu que não era possível; o desejo o dilacerava por dentro, e aquele pescoço o convidava com uma força de atração tão forte quanto um metal é atraído por um imã.

O instinto o carregava até o pescoço, como se mãos invisíveis o chamassem.

O instinto o estava levando a abrir a boca, revelando as presas.

O instinto estava guiando seus dentes para aquele pescoço tão atraente...

O instinto queria dilacerar aquele pescoço, até chegar ao rio que a camada de pele ocultava...

O instinto o faria sugar aquele rio até secá-lo.

* * *

**NA: FELIZ NATAL a todos os leitores da fic! (atrasado hehe). O capítulo também estava atrasado, lamento a demora, mas nessa época tem dias que fica muito díficil de se escrever. Agradeço mais uma vez as reviews, fico muito feliz ao ver o número de reviews dessa fic, muito obrigado mesmo. E, como vocês leram, finalmente Rony e Hermione juntos! E, no próximo capítulo, vejam se o instinto falou mais alto e levou Richard a morder Vanda...**


	14. A Bela Adormecida e a Loira Maldita

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**_A Bela Adormecida e a Loira Maldita_**

Richard estava completamente dopado por aquela misteriosa e intensa força de atração. Seu corpo inteiro ansiava em perfurar aquele belo e pálido pescoço, em arrancar cada gota vermelha que dali saísse, em se lambuzar inteiro com aquele sangue fresco.

A fome e sede de sangue, adormecidas pela poção da tia Scarlett, pareciam ter retornado, e com força total. _Precisava_ saciar a fome e a sede, se embebedar loucamente, nutrir-se outra vez.

E ali estava a salvação de todos esses males. _Oferecendo-se_. Vanda exibia o pescoço o mais que podia. Aguardava, ansiosa, os dentes do amado; qual seria a sensação de ter o pescoço perfurado por aqueles dois longos caninos? De, em seguida, clamar em meio à dor e ser transformada em uma vampira? A vampira que passaria o resto da eternidade ao lado do "vampiro apaixonado"...

Richard aproximou-se, cuidadoso. Acariciou o pescoço e sentiu a pele macia e quente; o ardor provocou-lhe um arrepio de excitamento: sangue fresco, quente, saboroso...

-O que está fazendo, Richard? – perguntou Vanda, fingindo estar confusa.

Richard não respondeu; continuava respirando com força, delirando, acariciando o pescoço que logo morderia. Então, afastou a mão e se inclinou para o irresistível pescoço da garota...

A boca estava totalmente aberta, os dentes em posição de ataque.

_(Não posso, não posso mordê-la, é um ser humano, a vida humana não pode ser quebrada por mim)._

Aproximou a boca do pescoço, pronto a dar o beijo fatal.

_(Posso não matá-la. Mas, mesmo assim, não posso transformá-la numa igual. Ninguém merece esse castigo, ninguém, não posso, NÃO POSSO MORDÊ-LA!)._

A ponta dos caninos estavam roçando a pele de Vanda quando Richard se afastou, lutando contra aquela misteriosa força de atração, quebrando as correntes das mãos invisíveis que o convidavam a se embebedar através de Vanda, arrancando as cordas do instinto. Afastou-se, de costas, virando uma mesinha com o movimento. Desesperado, começou a se contorcer.

-Não posso, não posso – berrou, a expressão distorcida, as mãos agarrando os cabelos. Seu corpo se dobrava e se erguia, em pânico. – É errado, não posso, não posso.

Seus olhos estavam só um pouco abertos, como se ele evitasse olhar para Vanda, Vanda com seu pescoço atraente, irrecusável, irresistível...

-Não pode? – indagou a jovem, levantando-se do sofá. – Não pode o que? – aproximou-se de Richard, o cabelo ainda afastado para o lado para exibir o pescoço alvo. – O que, Richard? – ela chegou bem perto dele, virando a cabeça num discreto movimento.

Os olhos apertados de Richard se abriram novamente, e a língua dele deslizou sobre a boca. Ele tremia dos pés a cabeça...

-Não, não – murmurou, enquanto seu rosto se movia automaticamente em direção ao pescoço. – Não... – fechou as mãos e os olhos, travando uma batalha interna contra o seu desejo. – Não posso... Não posso...

Vanda movimentou o pescoço. O vento levou um cheiro forte de sangue às narinas de Richard, fazendo-o delirar...

-Não. Não posso me descontrolar! – ele começou a se afastar, aos tropeços. – NÃO! – gritou, saindo do salão comunal, correndo o máximo que podia.

Ele ignorou os chamados de Vanda; correu sem parar, sem olhar para trás, segurando a respiração para evitar que o cheiro que emanava do corpo de Vanda chegasse até ele. Correu e correu até chegar ao corujal.

As corujas permaneceram quietas quando Richard entrou. Em pânico, ele agarrou a primeira coruja que viu e cravou-lhe os dentes, invadindo-lhe as penas. A coruja tentou resistir, batendo as asas, mas não conseguiu escapar.

As outras aves, pressentindo perigo para elas mesmas, debandaram. Milhares de pares de asas se entrechocando com fortes ruídos. Todas as corujas fugiram, se espremendo para saírem entre as aberturas do corujal, enquanto Richard sugava, em desespero, todo o sangue do animal indefeso, bambeando de prazer.

A ave finalmente baixou a pena. Richard retirou as presas e, depositando-a no chão, limpou a boca. Ofegante de prazer e culpa, saiu correndo do corujal, antes que alguém aparecesse, atraído pelo movimento repentino das aves.

Estava em sua caminhada aflita de volta a sala comunal quando ouviu uma voz sussurrada, saindo de trás de uma armadura.

-...vai me pagar! Vai me pagar! – a voz parecia furiosa. Era quase sussurrada, de modo que Richard percebeu que não conseguiria ligar voz e dono, embora lhe parecesse vagamente familiar...

-É muito cedo para colocarmos o grande plano em prática – respondeu outra voz, totalmente indefinível. – Sabe muito bem que o que eu mais desejo é me vingar, mas... Temos que bolar tudo direitinho, não deixar lacunas para falhas, para que tudo, na hora, saia perfeito e faça valer a pena o tempo que estamos levando.

-Será que precisaremos de muito tempo? – perguntou a outra voz. – Sei que é um plano grandioso, mas mal posso esperar para concretizá-lo.

-Não levará muito tempo. Falta pouco agora. Muito pouco – uma risadinha. – Enquanto o grande plano não acontece, vamos botar em prática o outro, que é mais simples, lembrando que a cautela é primordial, principalmente agora que estão começando a desconfiar de mim...

-Desconfiar?

-Pois é. Mas nada alarmante, até agora. Só que isso começa a dificultar as coisas. Não podemos mais ter a liberdade de antes. Agora precisamos de cautela para agir. E você, vê se consegue continuar livre de suspeitas.

-Não será muito difícil. Quem desconfia de você nunca imaginará que trabalhamos em dupla.

A outra voz suspirou e disse:

-Poucos dias. Poucos dias para acabarmos com aquela "bosta humana", e sem ninguém perceber...

-Em poucos dias, o "trem vai sair dos trilhos" – zombou a voz masculina, gargalhando.

Eles se afastaram da armadura. Richard se retesou junto à parede do outro corredor, procurando ser o mais silencioso possível. Quando o par de passos tornou-se mais distante, ele esticou o pescoço. A dupla misteriosa havia desaparecido.

Ele engoliu em seco, enquanto relembrava cada palavra.

"_Nunca imaginará que trabalhamos em dupla"._

_EM DUPLA._

* * *

Richard continuou caminhando, ainda estupefato com a conversa que ouvira... Sua agonia e medo aumentaram quando ele viu Gina Weasley caída num corredor. 

Com a garganta subitamente seca, esperando pelo pior, Richard se aproximou do corpo da namorada. Tomou-lhe o pulso. Havia pulsação. Gina estava viva.

Richard procurou algum ferimento, mas nada encontrou. Seria algum tipo de feitiço?

-Parece estar dormindo profundamente – murmurou, a cabeça da namorada apoiada nas pernas. – Droga, quem fez isso? O que será isso? Ajuda... Preciso de ajuda.

Saiu desabalado pelo corredor.

* * *

-Então, Rony e Mione – falou Harry aos amigos, na sala comunal, minutos depois. – O que vocês iam me contar? 

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, rindo. Quando voltaram o olhar para Harry, sentado na poltrona bem em frente, se calaram e ficaram repentinamente sérios e corados.

-Anda! Falem – pediu ele.

-Bem, é que... É que... – gaguejou Hermione, parecendo querer afundar até o chão e se ocultar dos dois. – Ah, Rony, fala você.

-Eu? Por que eu? – ele arregalou os olhos para ela, horrorizado. – Não. A lei da boa educação diz que as damas sempre vêm em primeiro lugar, ou seja, a palavra é toda sua...

-Que ridículo! – protestou Mione, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Isso depende do caso! Nesse caso, quem deve tomar a palavra, sempre, é o homem e...

-Que caso é esse? – indagou Harry, coçando a cabeça e olhando de um para o outro. – Não estou entendendo nada...

-Que caso... é esse? – Hermione mordeu o lábio. – Bom, é que...

-Eu tenho que tomar a palavra não por ser homem, Hermione, você está usando os termos errados, sua danada – Rony olhou repreensivo para ela. – Não é "por ser homem" e sim "por ser quase seu irmão". Uma pessoa tão inteligente, cometer um erro desses? Está mudando muito...

-Do que você está falando? – perguntou Mione.

-Do que viemos tratar aqui! Harry – ele olhou para o amigo. – Não fique bravo, mas o assunto é que... Estamos muito preocupados com a sua vida amorosa. Entende? – antes que Harry o respondesse continuou, falando sem parar. – Meu, desde Cho Chang você está aí, sozinho, na "secura", sem beijar ninguém, deprimido...

-Peraí! Não estou deprimido! E tem mais! Você não anda tão bem assim entre as garotas também! E você também, Hermione, não sai com ninguém. Não podem se preocupar comigo, se estão na mesma situação. Concordam?

Mione bufou.

-Concordo perfeitamente, Harry. Foi uma idéia totalmente _estúpida_ – olhou, zangada, para Rony.

-Encontrasse uma melhor, então – respondeu Rony.

-Como poderia saber que você ia amarelar na hora? Faz essa palhaçada toda para... isso?

-Espere aí, pensei que os dois estivessem de acordo na hora em que me chamaram para dizer isso, não estavam?

-Sim – disse Mione.

-Não – falou Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Harry revirou os olhos, enquanto os dois se encaravam.

-Vocês dois estão muito estranhos, isso sim. Querem saber? Quando voltarem ao normal e perceberem finalmente que minha vida amorosa só interessa a mim, me chamem.

Ele se afastou, indo se sentar no canto mais afastado dos dois. Era o que Rony e Hermione esperavam para iniciarem a briga típica de namorados.

-Só eu amarelei? – indagou Rony, revoltado, retomando a acusação feita por Mione. – Foi culpa de nós dois. Estávamos decididos a falar que estamos namorando para o Harry quando o chamamos para aquela conversa e, se ambos gaguejamos, precisei inventar uma boa desculpa!

-É. Está certo – disse Hermione. – Desculpe. Eu também não tive coragem de confessar a ele que estamos juntos.

-Mas uma hora ele terá que saber – falou Rony. – Pretendemos ficar junto para sempre, e, uma hora, ele vai ter que descobrir.

-Sei disso. Mas acho que ainda não chegou à hora de ele saber. Aliás, acho que nem ele nem ninguém.

-Está querendo dizer que... Eu e você, você e eu... Em segredo?

-Isso. Não conseguir contar ao Harry só demonstrou como estamos inseguros em reconhecer que nos gostamos. Ficamos assim diante dele, agora imagine diante dos outros. Acredito que seja melhor esperarmos um tempo até reconhecermos a todos que nos amamos. Esperar a nossa relação amadurecer... Está me entendendo?

-Acho que sim – respondeu Rony com um sorriso.

Naquele instante, Richard surgiu. Mione soltou um gritinho e Rony encolheu-se. Harry arregalou os olhos. Finalmente, com mais um assomo de susto, Richard recordou que estava com a aparência natural de vampiro.

Os dentes alongados, a pele semelhante a mármore, a palidez acentuada, os olhos branco-acinzentados... Diante do salão comunal da Grifinória...

* * *

-Um fracasso... Um fracasso... – murmurou Vanda, enquanto se aproximava das portas do Salão Principal. – Não posso acreditar... Tudo o que planejei foi em vão... 

-Eu posso saber – começou uma voz familiar as suas costas. A expressão de Vanda se modificou para medo. Antes que as fortes mãos a obrigassem a se virar e a encará-lo, ela já sabia que era Buddy Strogne – o que a _minha_ Cadelinha andou planejando?

-Ora, foi algo relacionado ao que você me mandou fazer. Estou tentando descobrir algum segredo do Richard, como você pediu...

-Não tente me enganar, Cadelinha – o tom de Buddy tornou-se frio e ameaçador. – Nem pense em passar a perna em mim. Se eu descobrir, se eu tiver a mínima suspeita de que você está desobedecendo, ah, prometo que você vai pagar muito caro. Por enquanto o preço será o colar de safiras, mas, dependendo do que você aprontar, ah, Cadelinha, as coisas podem ficar muito piores para o seu lado.

Vanda estremeceu.

-Não estou desobedecendo, eu juro... Por favor, Buddy, acredite...

-Vou acreditar – disse ele, a sobrancelha se erguendo. – Mas não tenha dúvidas de que, se você estiver fazendo algo de errado, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir. E, não se esqueça, o seu prazo está terminando. Vou lhe dar mais alguns dias. Arranque o segredo de Richard...

-E se eu não conseguir? E se... ?

-Que se dane. Se vire pra encontrar logo, ou as coisas ficarão feias para você, minha Cadelinha.

Buddy se afastou, entrando na rodinha próxima formada por Draco, Crabbe e Goyle. Vanda, aturdida, entrou no Salão Principal, com uma horrível dor de cabeça dando pontadas desagradáveis.

-O que aconteceu, Vanda? – perguntou Padma, quando a amiga se aproximou. – Esta mais pálida do que o normal...

-Eu estou bem – respondeu a jovem, forçando um sorriso. – Só uma dor de cabeça chata, mas logo passa...

Enquanto Padma enchia um copo de suco de abóbora, Vanda lançou um olhar de profundo ódio para o seu "dono".

-A batalha ainda não está perdida.– murmurou, com a raiva transparecendo em cada sílaba. – Eu ainda vou vencer, Buddy Strogne.

* * *

Rony rapidamente foi até Richard e lhe deu um abraço amigo por cima do ombro, enquanto ocultava, com as vestes, o rosto do rapaz. Levou-o até o sofá onde estava sentado com Hermione, olhando apavorado para os poucos alunos que estavam na sala comunal naquele momento. Felizmente, ninguém dava a impressão de ter visto a aparência estranha de Richard, de modo que Rony, ao empurrá-lo para se sentar, soltou um prolongado suspiro de alívio. 

Harry veio se juntar a eles, sentando-se na mesma poltrona onde estivera momentos antes.

-Richard, você pirou? – perguntou, pasmo. – Entrar desse jeito aqui, em plena sala comunal, e... Afinal, por que você está assim?

-Eu não sei – respondeu o vampiro. – Mas não é hora de discutir isso... A Gina... Precisa da gente.

-Gina? O que aconteceu com a minha irmã?

-Eu não sei. Adormecida, é o que parece. Temos que ajudá-la.

-Claro. Vamos – disse Harry. – Vou pegar o Mapa do Maroto.

Harry subiu em disparada para o dormitório. Voltou em seguida e, com o mapa nas mãos, o quarteto saiu às pressas do salão comunal, só parando ao encontrarem Gina, ainda dormindo profundamente.

-É, nenhum dano visível – comentou Harry, após examiná-la com o olhar. – Mas existem Poções do Sono muito poderosas e perigosas. O melhor é irmos até Madame Pomfrey, ela deve saber do que se trata e como se resolver.

Aflitos, eles carregaram Gina até a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey levou um susto quando viu a jovem desacordada; estava tão assustada com a onda de assassinatos que pensou que se tratava de mais uma vítima. Após Richard detalhar como Gina estava quando ele a encontrou, Madame Pomfrey desarrolhou um frasco de poção e despejou o conteúdo na boca de Gina. Três segundos depois, a garota regurgitou a poção dentro de uma bacia providenciada pela enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey observou o líquido sem nojo.

-Nenhum vestígio de qualquer tipo de poção dentro do organismo. Se tivesse, a poção que acabei de dar a ela voltaria de outra cor... Nenhuma poção no organismo, sono fora do comum... – ela analisava a jovem adormecida. – Hum... Só posso supor que tenha sido um feitiço.

-Um feitiço do sono? – indagou Mione. – Mas não existe!

-Existe sim. Encantamento tolo, de palavras simples. Qualquer criança aprende na hora. Um encantamento fácil de se fazer, que provoca no atingido "sete vezes sete", ou melhor, quarenta e nove horas de sono profundo, povoado de sonhos.

-Quarenta e nove horas? – Rony ficou boquiaberto. – Pobre Gina!

-Não subestime meu talento, Sr Weasley! – retorquiu a enfermeira. – Seriam quarenta e nove horas se a sua irmã não pudesse contar comigo. Eu tenho uma erva aqui – ela foi até um armário, pegou um pote de vidro e retirou de dentro dele um ramo verde – que despertará sua irmã na hora. Quer ver?

Ela aproximou a erva do nariz de Gina. Bastou inalar apenas uma vez para que Gina abrisse os olhos, despertando, assustada.

-O que aconteceu? O que estou fazendo aqui?

-Calma, relaxa – Richard tranqüilizou-a. – Está tudo bem. Depois explicamos tudo.

-Richard? Por que está assim, como... ?

-Tem razão, Srta Weasley – intrometeu-se a enfermeira. – O jovem Richard está com a aparência de vampiro! Ora, que perigo! Por que não tomou a poção que lhe passei, está maluco, é?

-Eu tomei sim – defendeu-se o rapaz. – Assim como tomo todos os dias. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas a poção não fez efeito. Talvez, pelo tempo em que estão guardadas, elas estejam perdendo o efeito e...

-Não. Negativo. As poções estão muito bem fechadas, e não possuem data de validade.

-Você deve estar enganada, Madame Pomfrey, me desculpe, mas é a única explicação. Eu _tomei _a poção, e, se ela não está perdendo o efeito com o tempo, o que mais poderia ter acontecido?

-Adulterada – sugeriu Hermione, fazendo todas as cabeças se virarem para ela.

* * *

_Finalmente, chegou a hora de um passo decisivo. Um passo que assombrará todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Quem será que o destino colocará nas minhas mãos? Quem será essa vítima tão especial?_

_A peruca e a roupa já estão preparadas. A peruca me incomoda um pouco, mas, se é preciso, vou usá-la. Existem esforços que valem a pena._

_Esse vai valer. E muito._

_Posso garantir que ninguém mais vai usar aquele banheiro depois do que vai acontecer amanhã._

* * *

-Adulterada? – perguntou Richard. – Mas... Quem faria uma coisa dessas? 

-Não tem como responder a isso – continuou Hermione – mas uma coisa é certa: a pessoa que fez _sabe_ que você toma a poção todos os dias. E, outra coisa, mas que não é tão certa assim, apenas uma suposição: ela já sabia o que iria acontecer se adulterasse a poção.

-Se isso for verdade, essa pessoa sabe que sou um vampiro! Mas... como saberia? Por que não me denunciou como provável assassino?

-Também não temos como saber – disse Hermione, balançando os ombros.

-Um incidente estranho com Gina, outro com Richard... – raciocinou Harry em voz alta. – Os dois. Namorados. Esses acontecimentos estranhos não estariam ligados de alguma forma?

Gina ia começar a falar quando Madame Pomfrey interrompeu.

-Bom, essa discussão fica para outro dia. Essa menina aqui vai dormir aqui na ala. Você, Richard, tome outro frasco de poção de sua sacola... E, agora, vão, os quatro!

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o salão comunal. Os alunos já voltavam do jantar, de modo que o local já estava bem mais cheio. Richard subiu para o dormitório de cabeça baixa. Tomou a poção, aguardou alguns instantes e, ao ver que o efeito fora conquistado, desceu novamente, se reunindo a Harry, Rony e Hermione, ansioso demais para, finalmente, contar tudo o que tinha escutado.

-Uma dupla – murmurou Harry, quando o vampiro terminou o relato. – Como podíamos imaginar que se tratava de uma dupla?

-Peraí – falou Rony. – Dupla de quantos?

-A palavra DUPLA significa duas pessoas, Rony, DUAS pessoas! – irritou-se Hermione, tendo a reação que Harry esperara na ala hospitalar, no dia anterior.

-Isso que Richard escutou muda muita coisa – disse Harry, ignorando a briga dos dois. – Agora sabemos que quem está cometendo tudo isso não age sozinho, e sim em companhia. Um aliado, um... Cúmplice.

-Foi isso que me pareceu. Um deles parecia dar as coordenadas, parecia ser o "cérebro". O outro sempre parecia ouvi-lo.

-E falaram que o "grande plano" precisa de mais tempo... – Harry raciocinava. – Que plano será esse? E haverá um antes do tal "grandioso". Lembra.-se do que Richard nos disse: um plano mais simples. Este é para breve. Este é preocupante... Richard, não tem nada que eles disseram que nos dê alguma pista do que eles pretendem fazer, em qualquer um dos planos?

-Não. Nenhuma – respondeu Richard.

-Então, tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar – concluiu Harry. – Mas vamos nos preparar. Aí vem bomba, pessoal. Uma bomba mais simples, e outra "grandiosa". E, se não encontrarmos algo rápido, as duas vão estourar.

* * *

Gina saiu da ala hospitalar pela manhã. Durante o café, Harry, Rony, Mione e Richard lhe passaram todas as novidades sobre o caso dos assassinatos, o que lhe interessava muito, desde que fora perseguida num corredor. 

O dia foi terrível para cada um deles. Caminharam preocupados pelos corredores, aguardando o pior. O tal plano dos dois assassinos, que seria mais simples, mas, eles tinham certeza, seria assustador.

Em qualquer momento, algo ia acontecer...

E de fato aconteceu.

Corredor de Hogwarts, intervalo entre aulas, meio da tarde...

_O plano._

* * *

Goyle entrou no sanitário masculino do terceiro andar. O local estava deserto. Goyle ia empurrar a porta de um dos boxes quando um cartaz sobre as pias lhe chamou a atenção. 

_A LENDA DO BANHEIRO_

_Aperte a descarga por três vezes, grite sonoros palavrões._

_Uma loira surgirá para você!_

-Uma loira... Interessante. Será que isso é verdadeiro?

Goyle entrou num dos boxes e apertou a descarga. Soltou um palavrão. Segunda descarga. Outro palavrão. Terceira descarga. Mais um palavrão.

O ruidoso som da descarga foi morrendo aos poucos...

Silêncio.

-Cadê ela? – perguntou Goyle, confuso. – Droga! Já devia desconfiar que não tinha loira nenhuma...

Goyle virou-se lentamente. Mesmo de costas, sentiu uma presença estranha. Sentiu que não estava sozinho no banheiro. Havia mais alguém ali.

Foi virando lentamente...

Ali estava. Sentada sobre a pia. Uma roupa branca e comprida. Cabelos louros, fartos, ocultando o rosto. Estendendo a mão e o chamando.

Goyle sorriu. A loira o chamava, o convidava para estar junto a ela.

Ele foi andando, passo após passo, o coração acelerado, um frio na espinha só de imaginar nos abraços que aquela loira estonteante lhe daria.

Estava a poucos passos quando a loira afastou a cabeleira do rosto.

Ali estava o rosto mais feio que Goyle já vira. Havia vários cortes no rosto, deformando a face, cortes profundos, vermelhos.

Aquela coisa mostrava a língua para ele, e a movimentava, ameaçadora.

Aquele monstro tinha dois chumaços de algodão tapando os orifícios do nariz, como um _cadáver._

Aquela loira maldita agarrou os braços dele antes que ele pudesse fugir. Com um movimento de varinha, fechou a porta de acesso ao sanitário. Empurrou-o com violência para dentro de um dos boxes. Goyle caiu com força, batendo a cabeça num vaso sanitário.

Sentiu uma ardência na parte de trás da cabeça, e viu as imagens saindo de foco...

Ouviu a porta do boxe bater, e, em seguida, uma unha pontuda se cravar dentro do corte, abrindo-o mais.

Sentiu a loira lambendo o corte, lambendo, lambendo, lambendo, enquanto via, através da cortina de cabelos loiros, que não se tratava de um monstro, e sim de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que ele conhecia...

* * *

**NA: Pessoal que acompanha a fic, tenho um aviso pra vcs: a fic permanecerá sem atualização por um tempo. Vocês terão que aguardar um pouquinho. Não estranhem se a atualização demorar, nem se assustem hehe.**

**Abraços e, a cada um, um FELIZ ANO NOVO!**


	15. Uma tragédia se anuncia

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**_Uma tragédia se anuncia_**

-CUIDADO COM OS SANITÁRIOS! CUIDADO! A LOIRA DO BANHEIRO PODE ESTAR EM QUALQUER UM!

Juliana Cabot chegava ao Saguão de Entrada aos gritos, sobressaltando os estudantes que estavam por lá. Harry, Rony e Hermione encararam a jovem, visivelmente transtornada.

-Loira do Banheiro? – perguntou Jack, que no momento estava longe do amigo Richard, que costumava abandoná-lo com freqüência desde o início do namoro com Gina. – Que história é essa?

Juliana virou-se para ele, o rosto suado e os olhos saltados...

-Não apertem a descarga três vezes, nem digam palavrões ao fazerem isso. Ou a Loira do Banheiro aparece, toda de branco, com algodões tapando o nariz, o corpo tomado por cortes de esfaqueamento, e _mata qualquer um de vocês!_ Suga o sangue inteirinho, até deixar a vítima seca!

-Isso é lenda urbana trouxa – resmungou Dennis Dawkins. – Não tem sentido algum e...

-Tem sim! – insistiu Juliana, séria. – Pois Gregório Goyle acaba de ser assassinado por ela!

Todos ficaram assombrados. Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares silenciosos, mas carregados de significado. _Mais um. O plano mais simples havia se concretizado._

-Não acredito – falou Dennis, a boca ligeiramente aberta. – Sempre pensei que se tratava de uma lenda...

-Como sabe que isso tem a ver com a tal Loira do Banheiro? – perguntou Draco, mais pálido do que o normal ao saber da morte do amigo. – Você viu por acaso?

-Não. Mas tem um cartaz na parede do banheiro, e, pra completar, ao lado do corpo seco, sem sangue, estava isso – ela ergueu a mão e a abriu, revelando a todos os curiosos, duas bolotas de algodão. – Não duvidem! O cartaz ainda está lá! Venham ver, se duvidam!

-Eu não duvido – murmurou uma voz misteriosa, ecoando pelo saguão silencioso. Marylin "Trelawney". – Senti vibrações terríveis essa noite. Pesadelos em que uma mulher loira dançava com uma faca na mão.

-É fácil dizer que previu depois que já aconteceu – resmungou Vicky, da escadaria de mármore. – Agora, deixemos a assassina nos conduzir ao palco do crime...

Juliana avançou em direção a escadaria, mas foi interrompida por dois grandalhões da Grifinória.

-Não me acuse de ASSASSINA! – vociferou ela, as veias da testa saltando de furor. – Se quer bancar a detetive, investigue sem acusações, até conseguir provas!

-O seu conhecimento sobre a tal Loira do Banheiro – disse Vicky com tranqüilidade – e a ânsia em espalhar a lenda urbana para todos que estão aqui já é prova suficientemente concreta de sua culpa, pelo menos para mim.

-Muita gente conhece essa lenda! – defendeu-se Juliana. – Quem conviveu com trouxas, pelo menos! Pare de me acusar, garota, PARE DE ME ACUSAR!

-Não ligue para ela, Juliana – falou Marylin, se aproximando da garota. – É mania dela procurar alguma coisa para incriminar os outros. Parece até que deseja afastar as suspeitas dela mesma...

-Por que não sobe até aqui e diz isso na minha cara, "Trelawney"? – perguntou Vicky. – Enfiar a mão na sua cara outra vez não me custará muito.

-Os astros ainda vão me revelar que por trás desse seu disfarce de investigadora existe uma assassina – falou Marylin, mexendo nervosamente nos cachos. – Quando os astros se enfileirarem, e me fornecerem esse sonho revelador, farei questão de denunciá-la.

-Você não é capaz de prever nada, sua...

-CHEGA DE DISCUSSÃO! – pediu Crabbe, com um grito trêmulo. – Por favor, Cabot, me mostre onde Goyle foi... morto.

-Sim. Claro – respondeu Juliana. Começou a caminhar. Não só Crabbe como toda a multidão seguiu-a. Harry, Rony e Hermione, porém, permaneceram estáticos, num círculo fechado.

-Não acredito que isso seja coisa da tal Loira do Banheiro, Harry – disse Hermione. – Isso é coisa dos nossos assassinos.

-Com certeza – concordou Harry. – Um deles seguiu a tal lenda e se fantasiou de loira, colocando um cartaz explicando como a vítima tinha que fazer para chamá-lo. Um cartaz que também ensinaria a lenda a todos os estudantes...

-O que eles querem com essa palhaçada? – perguntou Rony.

-Chamar a atenção – respondeu Harry. – Se divertir. E o pior de tudo é que as conseqüências desse atentado serão óbvias. Com esse ataque, eles fizeram o que faltava para provocar o fechamento da escola.

-Mas... E se eles pensarem que esse assassinato não tenha nada a ver com os outros? – sugeriu Rony, esperançoso. – Vão achar, como todos os alunos, que esse foi cometido pela Loira do Banheiro, e não pelo algoz de Anne e Paul!

-Dumbledore não é idiota, tampouco o Ministério – disse Harry. – Por mais que exista a loira, os crimes têm algo em comum: _a ingestão do sangue das vítimas_. Acha que somente nós iremos ligar os crimes? Mesmo sem conhecimento do plano, que nós, pelo menos, sabíamos que ia acontecer, eles chegarão a mesma conclusão que a gente.

-Então... já era? – indagou Rony. – A escola será fechada?

-Se o Ministério decidir pelo fechamento... _Bye bye_, Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore não estava em sua sala quando a coruja marrom chegou, trazendo um pergaminho lacrado consigo. Estava no banheiro, na cena do crime, verificando o estrago. 

Minerva McGonagall ficara por lá, aflita, e abriu a janela assim que avistou o animal.

Ansiosa, puxou o pergaminho...

-Ministério da Magia – murmurou, aflita. – Não imaginei que responderiam tão rápido... Oh, o que será? Acho que Alvo não se importará se eu...

Ela abriu o pergaminho, as mãos tremendo de ansiedade. Conforme ia lendo o conteúdo da carta, seus olhos por trás dos óculos iam se arregalando e se enchendo de lágrimas...

-Não... Não... – ofegou, subitamente sem ar. – Isso não... Não posso me conformar...

Deixou a carta cair no chão, sem perceber que ela se despedaçara _sozinha_...

-Será uma tragédia sem precedentes – continuou Minerva, a mão apertando o peito. – O que todos vão dizer ao saber que...

* * *

-Hogwarts será fechada amanhã. 

O Salão Principal prorrompeu em murmúrios e gritos de inconformismo ante as palavras do Professor Dumbledore, na hora do jantar.

-Devido a mais um homicídio ocorrido na escola, o Ministério decidiu, pensando na segurança de cada um de vocês, que seria melhor vocês irem para os seus respectivos domicílios, onde, segundo as palavras do pergaminho oficial, passadas por mim pela professora McGonagall, "vocês não correrão risco de vida e aguardarão transferência para outra escola bruxa".

-Isso é um absurdo! – exclamou uma aluna da Lufa-lufa, revoltada.

-Pode parecer ruim, mas realmente não vejo outra alternativa – Dumbledore soltou um suspiro prolongado, carregado de tristeza e pesar. – O Expresso de Hogwarts partirá amanhã cedo, as onze da manhã. Vocês têm a noite inteira para juntar seus pertences e... – uma pausa aterrorizadora, onde não se ouvia som algum, nem mesmo um zumbido. – ...se despedirem de Hogwarts, se não para sempre, por um tempo indeterminado. Tenham uma boa noite.

Dumbledore se retirou rapidamente do Salão Principal, sendo seguido por todos os professores. Os alunos, assustados e desesperados, também começaram a se retirar.

-Não sei se lamento muito o fato de irmos embora – suspirou Gina, quando ela e Richard começavam a se levantar da mesa.

-Gina! Isso é uma _catástrofe_!

-Eu sei, mas... O clima na escola está tão estranho, tão... _sinistro. _Eu quase fui assassinada outro dia, Rony, Harry e Mione também, e têm ainda os coitados que não conseguiram escapar. Sem falar nas coisas estranhas que aconteceram com a gente, e que tudo indica que não foi coincidência. Eu, sendo atacada com um feitiço, você, com uma poção adulterada...

-Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o assassino. Andei pensando e cheguei a fácil conclusão de que, se fosse coisa dele, seria para nos matar! Temos que pensar juntos: somos um casal, coisas estranhas acontecem com a gente na mesma noite... Um casal... Isso está me soando como algo feito para nos separar e, sendo assim, eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém a não ser em...

-Buddy – murmurou Gina, olhando o garoto, que estava numa roda de amigos próxima a mesa da Sonserina.

-Eu já devia ter concluído isso, como fui... tolo – disse Richard, inconformado. – Lembra do que eu disse outro dia? Ele ia fazer qualquer coisa para nos separar...

-Mas... Oh, minha nossa – a boca de Gina se abriu; uma palidez espalhou-se pelo seu rosto, acompanhada de um olhar de puro pavor.

-O que foi?

-Você não vê o perigo que isso significa? Se Buddy adulterou sua poção, é porque ele sabia da existência dela, sabia porque você a toma, sabia o que ia acontecer se você ficasse sem...

-Sim – murmurou Richard, uma onda de horror subindo pela garganta. – Então ele já sabe que sou um vampiro...

Ele olhou para Buddy. Encontrou os olhos frios do garoto o encarando. A boca de Buddy se distorceu num sorriso maldoso. Então, ele se distanciou da roda de amigos e começou a caminhar na direção de Richard.

-Novato! – sorriu, com desdém. – A vida é uma caixa de surpresas, não é? Quem poderia imaginar que Hogwarts teria esse fim? Quem pode imaginar que segredos o nosso amigo novato esconde por debaixo da cara de santinho...

Richard não se controlou. Avançou para Buddy com as mãos estendidas, apertando os ombros do garoto. Com ímpeto, o empurrou até a parede próxima as portas do Salão, o imobilizando.

-Não precisa ficar contando aos quatro ventos o que você sabe. Eu já descobri que tudo aquilo foi sua culpa.

-Como assim, seu idiota?

-Não sei como você conseguiu se infiltrar na Grifinória, mas eu sei que aquilo foi coisa sua. Não posso fazer idéia de como você descobriu o meu segredo, mas, tenha cuidado, isso pode ser revertido contra você, sabe muito bem disso.

-Eu não fiz...

-Fez _sim_! E por sua causa eu quase fiz mal a Vanda! Por sua causa eu podia ter feito uma besteira das grandes – Richard respirou fundo. – Pena que não era você quem estava lá na sala comunal, naquele momento...

-Por que? – desafiou Buddy. – O que você ia fazer, seu tonto? Ia me matar? Olha lá, hein, senão eu começo a pensar que o assassino da escola é você...

Richard não se controlou. O impacto do soco no rosto de Buddy foi tão grande que a cabeça do garoto voou para trás, acompanhada de uma cascata de sangue. Richard ficou parado em seguida, com o punho ainda erguido, pasmo pelo que tinha feito.

Buddy se erguia, a mão apertando o nariz ensangüentado, preparando um ataque vingativo...

Mas a chegada de Minerva McGonagall o conteve.

-Mas... O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a professora, aflita, olhando de Buddy para Richard. – Richard... O que você fez?

-Desculpe, professora, eu não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo, perdi o controle, e...

-Não tinha a intenção, mas o machucou – retorquiu uma voz fria às costas dele. Snape se aproximou de Buddy, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. – Isso merece uma detenção. Não acha, Minerva?

-Sim – respondeu a professora, ainda fitando Richard. – Sim, claro, uma detenção...

-Como o aluno atingido pertence a minha casa, eu sugiro uma detenção. Passar a noite inteira e parte da manhã trancafiado numa sala, tal como uma prisão.

-Mas... e o Expresso? – perguntou Richard.

-Você será liberado dez minutos antes da partida. Agora, sem mais perguntas. Minerva, acompanhe Buddy até a ala hospitalar. Eu levo Richard até o lugar em que ele merece passar a noite.

Ele lançou um olhar arrogante. Minerva saiu do Salão acompanhada por Buddy. Gina deu um beijo em Richard e ficou observando o namorado se afastar, acompanhado pela figura sinistra do Professor Snape.

* * *

Todos os alunos arrumaram as malas nos respectivos dormitórios, todos desanimados e tristonhos. 

Harry, Rony e Hermione se organizaram rapidamente, assim como Gina, ainda mais desgostosa pelo castigo que Richard sofrera.

Todos adormeceram cedo naquela noite. Todos, exceto os professores, agoniados e com coisas a resolver. Todos, exceto...

* * *

Richard, perdido em pensamentos numa sala do terceiro andar, tendo como companhia apenas a claridade da lua cheia, que brilhava fortemente. 

Sozinho, os pensamentos de Richard não se concentraram no ódio que sentia por Buddy; não se concentraram no grande amor que sentia por Gina; não... Aquela escuridão, aquelas sombras, todo aquele cenário horrendo lembrava morte, crime, assassinato...

_Os assassinos no corredor._

Richard não deixava de se culpar... Como pudera ser tão tolo? Se tivesse tentado espiar, só por um mísero segundo, poderia ter passado a todos as identidades dos dois criminosos. Ninguém precisaria ir para casa; Hogwarts não seria fechada; Goyle não teria morrido...

_(Sua culpa, tudo sua culpa, seu lerdo, seu idiota, tudo sua culpa)._

Não, ele não queria se culpar. Secou o suor frio da testa, desesperado... Precisava relaxar. Podia ter errado na hora, mas guardara cada palavra da conversa dos dois, e passara a Harry e os outros o fato de estarem lidando com dois maníacos, e não com um...

_(E de que isso adiantou?)_

Sua consciência estava contra ele... Ela parecia estar certa, mas não totalmente... Ele fizera o possível. Ninguém tirou uma conclusão daquela conversa, nem ele, nem os outros... Isso queria dizer que não havia nenhuma pista...

Mas devia haver.

Uma simples frase, uma simples palavra... Não era possível que, no tempo em que ele ficara escutando, os dois não tivessem deixado vazar nenhuma informação, nenhuma pista...

Começou a evocar cada palavra, enquanto fitava a lua pela janela, os terrenos da escola, a noite...

* * *

...que era parceira de mais uma pessoa que não estava dormindo. Uma pessoa que precisava da escuridão e de cautela para agir. 

As botas negras iam amassando a grama coberta de orvalho, com extrema rapidez. Nada podia sair errado. Aquele era o momento de agir.

A capa negra esvoaçou com o movimento do vento, quando essa pessoa cruzou os portões de entrada dos terrenos da escola e foi parar na estrada, a caminho do...

* * *

..."grande plano". Richard roia as unhas, ainda inquieto, raciocinando... Que plano seria esse? Quão terrível ele seria para ser considerado pelos dois criminosos como um feito grandioso, aguardado com tanta ansiedade? 

-Era algo realmente trabalhoso... – murmurou ele, pensando em voz alta. – Estavam com medo de falhar, precisavam de planejamento... Mas não ia demorar muito para acontecer, diziam que o trem logo sairia dos trilhos, e...

Richard estancou. Uma compreensão de gelar a espinha o envolveu. As batidas do seu coração...

* * *

...aceleraram, e a pessoa teve que engolir em seco, procurando se controlar. Seria algo estupendo. Grandioso. Cruel. 

A pessoa limpou o barro das botas e, em seguida, com a mesma cautela e agilidade, entrou na estação de Hogsmeade. Agora, a pessoa visualizava...

* * *

...o erro que tinha cometido. O erro que Harry e os outros também tinham cometido. _O trem vai sair dos trilhos... _Não era uma simples expressão, um modo de falar. 

Não, se tratava mesmo de um trem, mais precisamente do...

* * *

...Expresso de Hogwarts. A pessoa ficou olhando para o Expresso por cerca de um minuto. Por fim, soltou um suspiro e recomeçou a caminhar. 

A plataforma chegou ao fim. A figura pulou e continuou a caminhar ao lado do trem, a bota fazendo um pequeno ruído contra os trilhos. O Expresso terminou, mas ela continuou caminhando. Caminhando, caminhando... Só parou bem mais à frente, no ponto que considerou o ideal.

Com frieza, puxou a varinha do bolso e se ajoelhou...

* * *

...em desespero, quase aos prantos. Estava quase sem ar. Richard levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, fitando, arfante, a escuridão. 

-Minha nossa... Não posso acreditar... Aqueles doidos... Amanhã, as onze... Todos os alunos... Não... Eles vão fazer alguma coisa com o...

* * *

A pessoa aproximou a varinha do trilho e, com um feitiço, o partiu.

* * *

...Expresso de Hogwarts. Amanhã, o Expresso... – ele engasgou, apavorado. – _Vai sair dos trilhos._

* * *

**_NA: _Então, finalmente, atualização! Desculpem aí essas férias que eu tirei hehe, mas, agora, a fic volta ao normal.**

**A minha amiga Pulga fez uma comunidade pra mim no Orkut, quem quiser entrar, o nome da comunidade é "Sou fã das fics do Dan". Obrigado de novo, Pulga, e a todo mundo q entrou e q ainda vai entrar nessa comu.. Nossa, é um orgulho mto grande!**

**Comentem, por favor!**


	16. O Expresso da Morte

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**_O Expresso da Morte_**

-Vejo que teremos um belo dia – murmurou Draco, afastando a cortina da janela do dormitório. – Um bom tempo para comemorar o fechamento dessa escola retardada. Espero ser transferido para uma escola decente, e com as despesas de viagem todas pagas... Buddy? Está me ouvindo?

Ele acabara de perceber que o amigo cochilara, recostado contra o espaldar da cama.

-Ah... O que? Sim, claro que sim... – respondeu Buddy, o olhar meio bobo.

-Parece cansado – comentou Draco, a sobrancelha se erguendo. – Dormiu mal? Aconteceu alguma coisa essa noite?

-Não. Por que? Parece que aconteceu?

-Sim... Sei lá, seus olhos estão inchados, como se não tivesse conseguido pregar os olhos e...

-Ah Draco, não me enche, cara! – reclamou Buddy, irado. – Já estou cheio de problemas ao meu redor, para ter que, no momento em que acordo, lhe dar satisfações da minha vida...

-Está bem, não falo mais nada, calma – falou Draco. – Bom, eu já vou descendo – ele se abaixou e puxou o malão.

-Já? Mas ainda são nove horas!

-É, eu sei. Mas é bom descer cedo, não é? Pegar uma boa cabine, antes que alunos chatos peguem as melhores... É, vou indo lá.

Saiu apressado, quase esbarrando em Crabbe, que entrava naquele exato momento, ainda cabisbaixo pela morte do fiel amigo.

-Acho que a morte de Goyle anda afetando o Draco também – comentou ele, sentando-se próximo a Buddy. – Ele nunca foi tão pontual assim...

-Deve ser a ansiedade para ir embora daqui – comentou Buddy. – Deve ser isso...

* * *

Hermione e Rony pararam próximos a entrada do Salão Principal, para uma conversa séria sobre o futuro do relacionamento secreto.

-Vai continuar tudo igual – disse Mione. – A única coisa que pode nos atrapalhar é se formos parar em escolas separadas... Seria uma catástrofe.

-Não, não seria – falou Rony, com uma maturidade surpreendente. – Sabe, acho que nunca senti algo parecido na vida, tão forte, tão envolvente... O que sinto é capaz de superar todas as distâncias, todas as dificuldades, porque... Sabe, Mione, não consigo mais pensar em mim sem você.

Hermione teve que se controlar para não abraçá-lo ali, na frente de todos... Seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver Curtis se aproximando.

-Ah, lá vem ele – suspirou, aborrecida.

Preparou-se para dizer poucas e boas se o rapaz viesse com as mesmas cantadas baratas de sempre, mas, inacreditavelmente, Curtis passou direto, sem nem ao menos lhe lançar um olhar malicioso, entrando, decidido, com a testa franzida e uma expressão inquieta, no Salão Principal. Hermione trocou um olhar perplexo com Rony.

-Você viu o que eu vi? – perguntou ela.

-Sim... É _impressionante_. Nunca vi Curtis desprezar você...

-É... Você viu? É como se ele estivesse concentrado em alguma coisa... Algo que roubasse todas as suas atenções. Algo muito importante.

-Vamos parar de discutir e entrar no Salão, será melhor... Antes que alguém desconfie que nós... Bem, você sabe... – eles riram e entraram no Salão Principal, que já estava quase totalmente cheio.

Na mesa da Corvinal, Padma fitava Vanda, que estava mais produzida do que nunca, com uma blusa de alça cor de rosa, uma saia azul clara e um enorme anel dourado.

-Se você estivesse com aquele colar de safiras, arrasaria mais ainda – comentou Padma.

-É, eu sei... Aquela droga de colar! Nem me fale nele, só me trouxe problemas, só me lembra dos problemas... – o olhar dela parou na mesa da Sonserina.

Conteve um grito de pavor. Estava sendo mirada pelos olhos mais frios e calculistas que já tinha visto na vida. Buddy a encarava, distorcido por algo claramente definível como _ódio._

O que o teria irritado? Sim, ela tinha motivos para deixá-lo daquela maneira, mas não tinha como Buddy descobrir que ela sabia o segredo de Richard, que ela tentara passar a perna nele, tentando conquistar o vampiro para depois fugir com ele... Ou _teria?_

-Só pode ser isso... – balbuciou ela, em desespero.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntou Padma, balançando a cabeça.

-Droga...

Buddy se levantou da mesa da Sonserina. Vanda não perdeu tempo; levantou-se também e começou a caminhar apressada até a saída do Salão Principal. Buddy também caminhava, o mesmo olhar ferino, empurrando qualquer estudante que estivesse em sua frente.

Vanda acelerou; estava em vantagem, por ter escolhido um lugar não tão distante das portas, mas não podia perder tempo; Buddy estava furioso, decidido, encarando-a com aquele olhar inquietante. Aquele olhar _doentio. _Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Vanda. Sem pensar em disfarçar, pouco se importando com qualquer pessoa que estranhasse a sua pressa

_(É a minha vida que está em jogo)_

ela começou a correr. Dobrou o final da mesa e se precipitou pelas portas do Salão. Lançou um último olhar para trás, e viu Buddy empurrando um garotinho, mais próximo do que ela esperava.

Ela arremessou-se pela escadaria de mármore, desesperada, esperando que Buddy a pegasse a qualquer momento, com aquelas mãos violentas, que a esmurrasse, que a machucasse... Mas ele não a alcançou. Vanda estava quase no final da escadaria quando ouviu a voz carregada de fúria berrar, distante:

-Eu ainda te pego, sua cadela desobediente! Vadia!

* * *

-Vejam só, falta pouco para as onze – falou Mione, ainda a mesa, para Harry e Rony. – Acho melhor subirmos e apanharmos nossos malões.

-Sim, tem razão – concordou Harry. Ao se levantar, sentiu uma sensação ruim apertar-lhe o peito. Lançou um olhar que envolveu todo o Salão, os mínimos detalhes, enquanto pequenas lembranças invadiam-lhe a mente. – Vou sentir falta disso aqui.

-Quem não sentirá? – perguntou Rony. – Não é mesmo, Hermi... Ué, cadê ela?

-Ali, veja – Harry apontou para a saída. Rony ia avançando, mas Harry o interrompeu. – Espere! Para Mione sair assim, de repente, pode ser algo importante...

E de fato era. Hermione seguia duas pessoas que ela nunca vira trocarem sequer uma palavra, mas que caminhavam lado a lado e se comunicaram por sinais para saírem juntos do Salão.

Havia algo muito estranho ali...

Juliana e Jack entraram num corredor escuro. Mione aguardou apenas alguns segundos, e então, aproximou-se do corredor, lentamente, apurando os ouvidos...

-Eu não estou mais agüentando tudo isso! – protestou Jack.

-Eu sei o quanto deve ser terrível para você – falou Juliana, calma. – Mas peço que tenha paciência. Isso é muito importante para mim. E, de qualquer forma, você sabe que, depois de hoje, tudo pode acontecer...

-Sim – Mione arriscou um olhar e viu um sorriso enorme no rosto de Jack. – Hoje poderemos nos livrar dele.

-Você sabe que eu não estou muito ansiosa para isso acontecer...

-Mas eu estou! Se livrar dele será a melhor coisa do mundo! Acabam-se as minhas preocupações, a minha raiva, o meu ódio, tudo. Poderei viver em paz novamente, e você também!

-Não me ponha no meio de suas opiniões e conclusões.

-Você não acredita agora, mas ainda vai concordar comigo. Com aquele idiota fora do caminho, tudo vai melhorar. Os resultados serão perfeitos!

-Melhor sairmos daqui. Podemos ser vistos, e ninguém pode saber que temos intimidade um com o outro, esqueceu? Era só o que faltava, sermos apanhados conversando... Ia gerar perguntas nada agradáveis.

-Tem razão. Saia primeiro, eu saio depois.

Hermione saiu às pressas do corredor, parando somente num ponto do Saguão de Entrada, fingindo que observava, pela última vez, as ampulhetas de contagem dos pontos das casas. Pelo canto do olho, viu Juliana saindo e subindo a escadaria de mármore; dois minutos depois, aparecia Jack, com as mãos no bolso, seguindo para o Salão Principal. Hermione se afastou das ampulhetas, seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e Rony e, com um discreto sinal, os chamou para que, juntos, subissem a escadaria de mármore.

* * *

-Então Jack tem ligações com Juliana Cabot? – perguntou Harry, quando Mione terminou de contar. Os três estavam sentados no salão comunal, os respectivos malões aos pés de cada um.

-Exatamente. E, ao que tudo indica, pretendem se livrar de uma pessoa, e hoje. O discurso de eliminar uma pessoa que está atrapalhando... Está me lembrando uma conversa trocada entre duas pessoas, escutada por Richard, cujos rostos não foram vistos, mas que sabemos muito bem quem eram: o assassino e seu cúmplice.

-Sim. Eles planejavam eliminar uma pessoa...

-Aí vem a pergunta: uma mera coincidência? Ou pegamos o assassino e seu cúmplice?

-Eu não acredito em coincidências... – opinou Rony.

-Nesse caso, eu também não – falou Harry. – Porque, vejam bem... Poderia ser outro assunto, mas temos pontos muito estranhos nessa conversa: primeiro, eles tinham medo de serem ouvidos por alguém; segundo, Juliana e Jack escondem que se conhecem tão bem; e, terceiro, temos uma pessoa para ser eliminada, tal como a conversa do outro dia.

-Não podemos culpá-los ainda, Harry.

-Eu sei que não. Precisamos de provas. Mas isso já é um começo: encontramos o primeiro par de suspeitos. Se eles tiverem alguma culpa, nós vamos descobrir. Vamos arquitetar algo inteligente para apanhar os dois.

-Tem algo que me preocupa, Harry. Um mero detalhe, que acho que você deixou escapar...

-O que, Mione?

-Posso recordar muito bem que eles diziam que iam se livrar dessa pessoa _hoje. _Hoje, Harry, hoje! Ou seja, pode acontecer a qualquer momento...

-Será? Eu pensava que, com o fechamento da escola, o assassino ia parar com isso, desistir inclusive daquele tal plano grandioso.

-E se o tal plano for colocado em prática hoje? Junto com essa pessoa que deve ser eliminada?

-Mione, acho que você está ficando um tanto "paranóica"...

-Acho que não, Rony. Eu queria confessar que estou ficando paranóica, seria até melhor, mas, não... Estou com uma sensação muito desagradável. Algo me diz que uma catástrofe das grandes está para acontecer...

-NÃO!

O grito ecoou pelas paredes do salão comunal. Agudo, terrível... Eles se viraram imediatamente, assim como todos os estudantes. Era Marylin "Trelawney".

A garota estava de pé, no centro do salão comunal, os olhos fechados, bem apertados, a boca se contorcendo, apertando o cachecol que trazia enrolado ao pescoço. Movimentava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num movimento de pura loucura...

- Alguém o pare, _alguém o pare!_ Não... Não... NÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Ela despencou. Vários alunos se adiantaram, tentando acordá-la. Mione, Harry e Rony permaneceram parados, encarando a jovem desmaiada, paralisados.

-Não sei por que, mas... As premonições de Marylin sempre me dão arrepios – Mione estremeceu num forte calafrio.

Marylin acordou, tendo o apoio de outros alunos. Todos os olhos estavam pregados nela, enquanto ela se ajeitava, enrolando o cachecol outra vez em torno do pescoço, embora o dia lá fora estivesse quente. Marylin tirou a poeira da roupa e olhou ao redor, seus olhos saltados encarando os rostos que a fitavam.

-O que foi? Eu... Disse alguma coisa?

-Disse sim – respondeu Rony. – Algo como "alguém o pare", e gritou o "não" mais forte que já ouvi...

-Quem tinha que ser parado, Marylin? – indagou Harry. – O que essa pessoa ia fazer?

Ela se encolheu, os olhos esbugalhados encarando Harry.

-Eu... Não posso, não posso dizer... Não adianta perguntar...

-Por que não? Marylin, se você viu algo ruim, pode ajudar a evitar que isso ocorra, e...

-Não posso... Não posso interferir no que está para acontecer... Não posso ajudar... Tudo tem que acontecer conforme está previsto. Não posso dizer nada... Não posso... O destino tem que acontecer... É inevitável...

-Desculpe – Harry irritou-se – mas assim está me parecendo que você quer que algo de ruim aconteça...

-Não, eu não quero, mas...

-Assim, parece que você não viu nada, que você está fingindo, fazendo um teatro para afastar as suspeitas de você mesma, que você vai participar do que supostamente viu...

-Você está doido... Eu não posso interferir, Potter, não posso...

Ela subiu para os dormitórios, acompanhada pelo olhar de todos os alunos. Harry suspirou e, virando-se para Rony e Mione, cochichou:

-Eu acho que acabamos de encontrar a nossa terceira suspeita.

-É o que eu disse para Gina outro dia – falou Mione – ou Marylin realmente vê o que vai acontecer, ou ela sabe porque ela mesma anda cometendo.

-Vamos descobrir, Mione. Vamos descobrir.

-O fato é que ela sempre acerta... Algo ruim está para acontecer, Harry. Agora, eu tenho certeza.

-Vamos descendo. Já passa das dez e meia.

Eles puxaram a bagagem e, juntos, saíram do salão comunal.

* * *

-Dennis?

-AH! – Dennis sobressaltou-se com a chegada repentina do amigo; o caderno em que estava escrevendo voou pelo ar, indo se esparramar no chão.

-Cara, estamos quase na hora de partir, e você ainda está aqui, nesse corredor, sentado nesse degrau, escrevendo – Curtis balançou a cabeça. – Deixa que eu pego pra você.

Ele se abaixou e estendeu a mão para o caderno esparramado.

-NÃO! – berrou Dennis.

Curtis interrompeu o movimento. Parou, agachado, com a mão estendida, olhando para o amigo com a testa franzida.

-Por que não?

-Por favor, Curtis. Pela nossa amizade.

-Mas, é só um caderno, e...

-POR FAVOR! Por tudo que já te contei... Pela nossa amizade... Devolve esse caderno.

-Mas eu...

-Dá ele AQUI!

A voz de Dennis saiu decidida, forte. Curtis engoliu em seco e, suspirando, passou o caderno para as mãos do amigo.

-Desculpa. Eu... sou um curioso mesmo...

-Está bem – Dennis agarrou o caderno e o guardou dentro do bolso. – Mas não faça isso de novo. Tudo o que eu quero contar eu vou e conto para você. Mas nunca tente violar o meu caderno de anotações...

Curtis concordou com a cabeça.

-Agora vamos, anda! Quero ver se arranjo uma cabine junto a Hermione. Vai saber se iremos para a mesma escola... É agora ou nunca, caro Dennis!

Dennis riu, mas sem se divertir muito.

-Parece preocupado – comentou Curtis.

-Não é nada não... Vamos?

* * *

-Padma?

-Ah... O que?

-Está distraída... – comentou Vanda, analisando a amiga. – Preocupada com alguma coisa?

-Não... É o fato de não voltar mais para Hogwarts... Deixa-me chateada, sabe?

-Sei... Eu vou descendo, você já vem?

-Não estou com muita pressa. Daqui a pouco desço.

Vanda, então, saiu do salão comunal, carregando sua bagagem. Quando se aproximou do Saguão de Entrada, começou a caminhar com mais cuidado. Se Buddy Strogne a apanhasse, estava perdida...

* * *

Vicky já se encontrava na Estação de Hogsmeade. Travava uma longa conversa com Crabbe.

-Você tem certeza que Goyle não comentou nada sobre ninguém? – indagou ela. – Tipo, disse que estava com medo de alguém, que estava sendo ameaçado... Nada?

-Não – respondeu Crabbe, de um jeito distante. – Que eu saiba não...

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – Vicky bufou. Draco Malfoy saltava do trem e se aproximava, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. – Um detetive! Não sabia que estavam contratando alunos para investigarem os crimes que aconteceram na escola.

-Ninguém me contratou. Estou investigando por conta própria. Por que, algum incômodo?

-Não, não, claro que não... Acontece que as coisas andam muito perigosas na escola. Quem se intrometer onde não é chamado, pode se dar mal, muito mal...

-Isso é uma ameaça, Malfoy?

-Entenda como um aviso de amigo... Sabe, Vicky, admiro a sua coragem em sair por aí fazendo perguntas, arriscando-se para descobrir a verdade... Eu nunca teria essa coragem. A não ser, claro, que eu mesmo estivesse cometendo os crimes...

-O que está querendo dizer? – Vicky se aproximou mais, furiosa. Draco deu um passo rápido para trás.

-Nada... Calma! Deixe me afastar, antes que possa ser jogado no trilho, para ser atropelado pelo trem... – e saiu, correndo.

-Canalha – bufou Vicky. Olhou ao redor e viu Crabbe entrando na mesma cabine de onde Draco saíra. – Ei! Crabbe! Por acaso está fugindo de mim?

-Eh... Não...

-Crabbe... Está me escondendo alguma coisa?

-Não, nada...

-O que você sabe sobre os crimes? – perguntou Vicky, caminhando em direção a ele. – Diga, seu tolo, o que você sabe?

-Nada – ele estremeceu.

-Eu tenho certeza que você sabe alguma coisa, só preciso que me diga o que é... DIGA, SEU...

Crabbe desapareceu para dentro do vagão. Vicky, nervosa, deu as costas e encostou-se num canto da plataforma, observando atentamente o Expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Richard estava desesperado. Ninguém ia abrir a porta da sala... Ele precisava avisar a todos o que estava preste a acontecer...

Esmurrou a pequena janela da sala, mas ninguém parecia ouvir do lado de fora. Começou a roer as unhas, vendo a multidão de alunos carregando suas bagagens, descendo os terrenos da escola, caminhando não para o Expresso que os levaria para casa, mas sim para o Expresso que os levaria para a morte...

Seu coração entrou em choque.

Uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos descia o terreno, carregando uma mala. Era _Gina_. Sua namorada, tranqüila, caminhando normalmente, sem saber o que ia acontecer...

-Meu amor, não... Não vá, GINA, NÃO VÁ, PARE, POR FAVOR – ele esmurrou o quadradinho de janela, enquanto berrava, o desespero o envolvendo por completo. – MEU AMOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE EMBARCAR, NINGUÉM PODE EMBARCAR!

Ele mergulhou num choro sufocado, desesperador... Correu até a porta, e começou a golpeá-la com os punhos fechados, a chutá-la, a jogar seu corpo contra ela.

-ME TIREM DAQUI! VAI ACONTECER UMA TRAGÉDIA! TIREM-ME DAQUI, POR FAVOR! TODOS VÃO MORRER... – sua voz foi enfraquecendo, o choro a sufocando. – POR FAVOR... SALVEM TODOS... SALVEM GINA...

* * *

Harry, Rony e Mione acabavam de entrar na estação de Hogsmeade. Harry ia entrando num vagão quando percebeu que não estava sendo acompanhado pelos amigos. Os dois deviam ter ido a algum lugar para ficarem mais um tempo "a sós". Com um sorriso, Harry ia subindo no vagão...

-HARRY!

Uma voz familiar. Ele se virou. Era Hagrid.

-Estava tentando ir embora sem se despedir de mim? – perguntou o guarda caça, com um sorriso triste.

Uma terrível sensação envolveu Harry. Sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito. Naquele momento, tomava a fria consciência de que, realmente, tudo mudaria. Os olhos de Hagrid estavam vermelhos. Harry tentou se controlar, mas, não conseguiu... Largou suas coisas no chão e envolveu o amigo num abraço.

-Hagrid... Não fique assim. As coisas vão melhorar logo, você vai ver só.

-Espero que sim – balbuciou Hagrid, enxugando os olhos.

-Quando poderei ver você novamente, Hagrid?

-Não sei, Harry, mas farei de tudo para que isso aconteça logo.

Os dois se olharam por mais um tempo, até que Harry disse:

-Já vou indo. Vou ver se pego uma boa cabine... Bom, até a próxima, Hagrid.

-Até a próxima, Harry.

O garoto entrou no trem, procurando uma boa cabine para ele e seus amigos. Dava até para escolher, pois somente alguns alunos já estavam lá dentro... Harry foi passando pelas cabines, analisando uma a uma. Em uma delas, estava Neville, conversando com dois amigos, que Harry não conhecia.

-Olá, Neville.

-Olá, Harry!

Harry continuou caminhando e acabou escolhendo a última cabine do trem.

Colocou as malas e se sentou; ia esperar os amigos ali, dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Na cabine do maquinista, a bombinha que daria a partida já estava pronta para colocar o trem em movimento.

* * *

-TIREM-ME DAQUI! TIREM-ME DAQUI! – Richard continuou esmurrando a porta. – TENHO QUE EVITAR TUDO ISSO... ISSO NÃO PODE ACONTECER! TIREM-ME DAQUI!

-Mas o que está acontecendo aí? – soou a voz do Professor Snape, do lado de fora. Richard suspirou de alívio, mas não se acalmou.

-POR FAVOR, ABRA ESSA PORTA! Professor, eu preciso SAIR DAQUI!

Snape abriu a porta. Richard a empurrou com tudo, fazendo com que o professor de Poções caísse estatelado no chão.

-Seu...

-Pouco me importa – murmurou Richard, enquanto descia as escadas com uma velocidade impressionante, balbuciando, incoerentemente: – Preciso salvar vidas... Tem que dar tempo... Tem que dar tempo... Oh, não, preciso salvá-los... Preciso salvá-los...

* * *

Harry aproveitou que estava sozinho e sem nada para fazer para conferir as suas coisas. As malas estavam todas lá, não faltava nada.

Sentou-se novamente, encostando a cabeça para tirar um cochilo...

* * *

Faltava pouco para a detonação...

* * *

Vanda chegou na Estação e parou subitamente ao ver Buddy Strogne encostado numa parede. Ia subindo rapidamente no Expresso quando a mão forte a puxou com violência.

-Você não vai escapar de mim, Cadelinha – falou Buddy, furioso, a puxando para acompanhá-lo até um canto da Estação.

-O que você quer? Solta-me, seu maluco... – ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas o esforço foi infrutífero.

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero! Eu quero te castigar, sua vadia desgraçada! Você mentiu para mim, disse que não sabia qual era o segredo que aquele babaca do Richard escondia!

-E eu não sei, se...

-Sabe sim! Ele veio com uma história de que eu tinha planejado algo contra ele, que quase tinha feito mal a você... Justo você, não é, Vanda? Não é engraçada essa coincidência? Cadela desobediente?

* * *

Harry cochilou, até que percebeu algo...

A gaiola de Edwiges! Não estava lá. Claro, ele havia largado a bagagem no chão para abraçar Hagrid, e devia ter deixado a gaiola por lá. Teria de ir buscar...

* * *

-Oi, Harry, o que houve? – perguntou Gina a ele, vendo que o garoto saltava do trem.

-Nada, é a gaiola da Edwiges... Ia me esquecendo dela, acredita? Vou buscá-la e já embarco também. Reservei a última cabine para todos nós, se vir Rony e Hermione, avise a eles.

-Está bem.

Harry começou a caminhar até a gaiola. Gina entrou no Expresso... O Expresso da Morte...

* * *

Richard se aproximava da Estação, já aos gritos, quase caindo na ânsia de chegar logo e evitar a tragédia.

-NÃO EMBARQUEM NO EXPRESSO! NÃO EMBARQUEM! NÃO ENTREM NESSE TREM! NÃO ENTREM!

Gina estancou. Era a voz de Richard, ela tinha certeza. Gritos de desespero do seu namorado. O que estaria acontecendo?

Virou-se, intrigada, e desceu do trem. Richard estava perto agora. Quando os pés de Gina tocaram a segurança da estação, um forte estampido abafou os gritos de Richard. Um estampido vindo da cabine do maquinista.

BUM!

Todos se sobressaltaram. O trem subitamente apitou, soltando uma baforada de fumaça, e começou a andar _sozinho._

Todos na estação se imobilizaram, pasmos. Richard finalmente chegou, lutando contra o cansaço para dar o berro que apavorou a todos:

-SALTEM DESSE TREM, ELE VAI DESCARRILHAR!

-O que? – gritou Neville, pela janela de sua cabine. – Não estou entendendo nada... Por que ele está andando? Ainda não peguei minha... ahhh.

Neville não conseguiu terminar a frase. Naquele momento, o trem ganhou mais velocidade e começou a correr, numa aceleração assustadora, fora do comum...

Harry começou a correr pela estação, tentando acompanhar a janela em que Longbottom se encontrava.

-Salte, Neville! Salte! Você e os outros, saltem!

Neville, apavorado, tentou saltar... mas a falta de coragem não permitiu.

O garoto respirou fundo novamente, preparando-se para saltar, e...

Um poste indicou o _fim da linha_. Para desespero do garoto, a estação tinha acabado.

Harry correu até o final e continuou gritando junto com outros alunos que também estavam vendo a cena. Todos os alunos do trem estavam nas janelas, sem saber o que fazer.

-Saltem! Saltem! – gritavam todos que estavam na estação.

Uma aluna desesperada tentou saltar e acabou caindo, sendo atropelada em seguida. Um estudante conseguiu saltar. Enquanto ele pulava, Harry o reconheceu como sendo Patrick Geller, o rapaz que tinha caído da escada e que eles ajudaram uma vez. Patrick caiu com força na estação, sendo amparado por alguns estudantes.

Todos gritaram, todos berraram, um desespero contínuo, enquanto o Expresso de Hogwarts acelerava, desabalado, como uma enorme bala vermelha pronta a ser detonada.

O trem praticamente voou, as rodas soltando faíscas, até que...

O Expresso tombou para o lado, primeiro a cabine do maquinista, depois as outras, caindo umas sobre as outras, um impacto forte atrás do outro, devido a grande velocidade... As cabines se esmagando, se chocando, vidros se partindo, gritos de desespero, tudo num barulho ensurdecedor...

Até que o Expresso foi envolvido por uma imensa explosão, enquanto mais vagões se chocavam, voavam, se despedaçavam, envolvidos pelo fogo, em total destruição...

* * *

**NA: Comentem, por favor! Palpitem hehe**


	17. O mal contra o mal

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**_O mal contra o mal_**

Ninguém conseguia se mover, enquanto observava o último vagão que restava tombando para o lado e sendo igualmente envolvido no fogo. Somente após esse último impacto, quando o único som que restou foi o do fogo crepitando, as reações começaram a ocorrer, lentamente... Todos se aproximaram da beira da Estação e esticaram os pescoços para observarem a catástrofe.

-Minha nossa... – balbuciou Hermione, levando as mãos à boca.

-Que doideira foi essa... – murmurou Buddy Strogne, largando o braço de Vanda e caminhando para junto dos outros alunos.

-Será que tem algum sobrevivente? – indagou Dennis Dawkins, esfregando as mãos, num típico sinal de nervosismo.

-Acho que não – murmurou Harry, a boca meio aberta. Estava quase em estado de choque; por mais que tentasse tirar os olhos do Expresso, não conseguia. Era uma cena horrível; os vagões estavam uns sobre os outros, com labaredas de fogo saindo pelas janelas de vidros quebrados, uns tombados de lado, outros de ponta cabeça... Harry estava paralisado pela catástrofe que acabara de ocorrer. – Podemos... – ele suspirou. – Podemos ver se há alguém vivo, é difícil, mas, podemos ir até lá – lentamente, ele foi tirando o olhar dos destroços do Expresso de Hogwarts, virando para os estudantes mais próximos. – Vamos até lá, Richard, Rony, Jack, todos que puderem colaborar... Você também, Dennis, e você, Buddy...

-Eu não vou – resmungou Buddy. – Para que perder meu tempo? É óbvio que não tem ninguém vivo ali dentro, as únicas coisas que vocês vão encontrar são carcaças humanas, mais destroçadas do que os restos dessa porcaria de trem vermelho...

-Será que nem nas horas difíceis você consegue melhorar? – perguntou Richard.

-O assunto aqui é entre eu e o Potter – retorquiu Buddy. – Então, Potter, como eu ia dizendo... Eu me recuso a ajudar, está na cara que não tem ninguém vivo ali, e, mesmo se tivesse...

-Vai falar o que? – intrometeu-se Richard, o ódio palpitando nas veias. – Que se houver alguém vivo ali essa pessoa não merece viver?

-Bom, acho que ninguém ali queria viver. Quem queria de verdade, conseguiu saltar. Se eles foram tão fracos em enfrentar o perigo para conseguir sobreviver...

-Você não liga mesmo para os outros, não é? – Richard aproximou-se mais. – Que se dane a vida dos outros para você, tudo o que importa é a sua vida!

-Claro – Buddy abaixou a voz, para que somente Richard pudesse ouvi-lo. – O meu universo gira em torno de mim mesmo. Não preciso dos outros para viver, preciso?

Richard engoliu em seco ante a frieza do sussurro. Sentiu-se repentinamente assustado... O Buddy que conhecia, que já era perigoso, parecia estar se tornando pior...

-Vamos lá – chamou Harry. Richard lançou um último olhar assustado para o rosto maligno de Buddy Strogne, depois se virou e desceu para os trilhos, juntamente com Harry e outros alunos.

Eles foram se aproximando da carcaça do Expresso, ainda envolvida por labaredas e por nuvens de poeira. Ninguém falou uma palavra. O silêncio era constrangedor, inquietante. Harry se adiantou para uma carcaça de vagão, sendo imitado pelos outros alunos, que fizeram o mesmo, aproximando-se dos outros destroços, a procura de sobreviventes.

Ele espiou pela janela quebrada. O vagão estava completamente amassado. Harry gritou, chamando, mas não houve resposta. Então, reunindo coragem, ele subiu no vagão e entrou pela passagem da janela.

Era complicado demais se mover dentro dos destroços. Aqui e ali havia pedaços de vidro ou de ferragem. Harry se movimentava como um ágil artista de circo, se inclinando para o lado, se abaixando, enquanto espiava para dentro de cada cabine destroçada. A esperança cedia conforme ia espiando; o impacto fora demasiado intenso, suficiente para praticamente destruir uma pessoa. Mesmo que aquele vagão não estivesse envolvido pelo fogo, dificilmente haveria algum sobrevivente ali.

Harry estava se aproximando do final do vagão; respirou fundo. Era péssimo não ter encontrado ninguém vivo, mas também se sentia aliviado por não ter que ver nenhum corpo e...

_Havia um corpo numa cabine._

Ele estancou. Aproximou-se mais, o coração aos pulos dentro do peito. Abaixou-se para desviar de um pedaço do teto amassado, e esgueirou-se pela passagem da cabine, a boca aberta, um suor frio escorrendo pelo corpo. Foi entrando lentamente na cabine, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do corpo que jazia no chão.

O corpo estava caído de costas. A cabeça pendia para o lado. A boca, ligeiramente aberta, deixava cair um fio de sangue. Era, sem dúvida alguma, Crabbe.

-Nossa... – balbuciou Harry, chocado. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Crabbe e tomou-lhe um braço. Apertou o dedo contra o pulso do garoto. Para sua surpresa, Harry encontrou uma fraca pulsação. Sentindo uma onda de alívio, Harry saiu da cabine e, esgueirando-se pelas ferragens, foi até a janela mais próxima e gritou. – SOBREVIVENTE! AQUI! TEMOS UM SOBREVIVENTE!

Richard saiu correndo do vagão que acabara de examinar e entrou no vagão em que Harry se encontrava. Imitando os movimentos de Harry para avançar no vagão, ele logo chegou a cabine onde Crabbe se encontrava.

-Que boa notícia, Harry – comemorou ele. – Agora, acho que o melhor é aguardar os professores, eles conjurarão uma maca segura para ele.

-E no seu vagão, encontrou alguém?

-Sim – respondeu Richard, o sorriso sumindo. – Quatro pessoas... Ou melhor, quatro crianças, Harry. Alunos de primeiro ano, com certeza. Três carbonizadas e uma delas... – Richard engasgou. – Tinha uma barra de metal atravessada bem aqui – ele apontou para a barriga. – Imagine, Harry, aqueles corpos pequenos, mortos, foi... Insuportável – as lágrimas vieram sem que ele conseguisse conter. – Desculpe, eu não costumo ficar chorando assim, mas... Não dá pra suportar. Crianças, com tanta vida pela frente, morrerem dessa forma...

-Precisa ser muito cruel para cometer tudo isso – bufou Harry. – Estamos lidando com dois malucos.

-Para que sabotar o Expresso dessa forma, Harry? O que eles ganharão com isso?

-Talvez para garantir que ninguém fosse embora da escola... Mas, não, isso não faz sentido... óbvio que os professores arranjarão outra forma de nos mandar para casa. Não... É outro motivo.

Antes que Richard pudesse sugerir outra coisa, o Professor Flitwick esgueirou-se para dentro dos escombros da cabine, conjurou uma maca e depositou o corpo de Crabbe sobre ela, tudo com movimentos de varinha. Richard e Harry desviaram-se da maca e seguiram-na, juntamente com o professor, saindo assim do vagão.

Ele ficou surpreso com a quantidade de alunos que tinham se aproximado aos poucos, ansiosos por notícias e, de um certo modo, deslumbrados pela tragédia. O Professor Dumbledore estava de braços cruzados na frente da multidão, conversando com McGonagall. Harry aproximou-se dos dois, assim como Richard, Flitwick e a maca. Porém, Dumbledore e Minerva pareciam ocupados demais para prestarem atenção.

-Tem certeza de que não guardou a carta do Ministério em algum lugar, Minerva? – perguntou o diretor, a expressão intrigada.

-Tenho. Eu apenas a li e a joguei no chão. Estava um pouco abalada, professor. Mas... Por que quer saber da carta do Ministério agora?

-Simplesmente porque, ao comunicar com o Ministério que os alunos já seriam mandados para casa, eles me garantiram que não mandaram carta alguma.

-O que? – o assombro de McGonagall foi tão grande que os óculos quase caíram. – O que está dizendo?

-Isso mesmo. Alguém escreveu uma carta falsa, como sendo do Ministério da Magia, para que os alunos fossem embora da escola, para que os alunos embarcassem no Expresso de Hogwarts – ele fez um gesto com a mão em direção ao trem danificado, enquanto Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Richard trocavam olhares de puro assombro.

* * *

-"O trem vai sair dos trilhos"... – Harry relembrava. Ele e os outros quatro estavam reunidos em círculo no chão de um dos corredores. 

-Sim, foi isso que me levou a concluir que o "plano grandioso" dos assassinos era justamente sabotar os trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts – falou Richard. – Infelizmente, descobri num péssimo momento...

-Não foi somente um erro seu – corrigiu Gina. – Você passou para todos nós o que escutou, e ninguém percebeu que não se tratava de uma simples expressão.

-O que não entendo é que esse atentado foge totalmente do padrão das ações do nosso assassino e de seu cúmplice.

-Como assim, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

-Sabemos que pelo menos um deles mata porque gosta de sangue. Para, de certo modo, satisfazer sua sede por sangue. Então... Não entendo porque estourar o Expresso dessa forma... E porque tanta vontade em destruí-lo? Sim, porque até carta falsa eles fizeram...

-Mas eu entendo – sorriu Harry.

-Então se explique! – pediu Rony.

-É fácil, pessoal. O plano grandioso era feito para eliminar uma pessoa em específico, uma pessoa que tanto assassino como cúmplice odiavam.

-Está querendo dizer que toda essa tragédia, todo esse espetáculo dos horrores, todas aquelas pobres pessoas, tudo isso foi feito no intuito de matar apenas uma pessoa? – perguntou Gina, chocada.

-Exatamente.

-Mas... Isso é monstruoso! – continuou a garota. – Se eles têm a capacidade de cometerem tal coisa para se livrar de uma única pessoa, imaginem o que mais eles poderiam fazer.

-Uma pessoa. A tal "bosta humana" que eles se referiam – analisou Harry. – Apesar de isso responder as questões de Hermione, cria outras questões, ainda mais inquietantes e, imagino, sem respostas por um tempo que não podemos prever.

-Quais perguntas? – indagou Rony.

-Primeiro, quem era essa pessoa de quem eles queriam se livrar tanto? E, segundo, por que?

* * *

Era hora do jantar. Um clima estranho pairava sobre cada uma das mesas das Casas. Os resultados catastróficos do incidente com o Expresso de Hogwarts tinham acabado de ser divulgados. 

-Contabilizamos quinze óbitos – anunciou Dumbledore. – Seis alunos, milagrosamente, sobreviveram e estão na ala hospitalar em estado grave. São eles: Neville Longbottom, Vicente Crabbe, Lisa Randall, Miranda Albert, Brian Daley e Rogério Dawkins. Espero que todos nós formemos uma corrente de esperança, e que essa esperança gere forças para que esses alunos consigam sobreviver. Ah! Hogwarts continuará aberta, até que uma ordem _verdadeira _do Ministério chegue até nós.

Após esse anúncio, alguns colegas de estudantes desaparecidos, que não haviam sido citados na lista de sobreviventes, começaram a chorar e a gritar. Outros se inquietaram, ansiosos em saber o estado de saúde dos colegas que ainda estavam vivos.

-Crabbe sobreviveu – comentou Draco com Buddy. – Devemos ir até a ala hospitalar para fazermos uma visita, nos informarmos mais, e...

-Eu não. Vá você.

Draco o olhou, assustado. Buddy não tirava os olhos da mesa da Corvinal. Subitamente, levantou-se, veloz, apenas falando:

-Agora eu pego.

Draco o observou enquanto corria, quase aos tropeços, sem tirar os olhos do outro lado. Ele não precisou de muito esforço para entender quem Buddy estava observando e perseguindo. Vanda também corria, meio desastrada devido ao pânico, os olhos arregalados mirando Buddy, mais pálida do que o normal, com as costumeiras olheiras sob os olhos se destacando mais do que nunca.

Ela saiu primeiro do Salão Principal, mas Buddy estava muito próximo. Draco imaginou que ele a apanharia antes que ela chegasse à escadaria de mármore, o que, de fato, aconteceu.

Ele a obrigou a virar-se, com a força monstruosa parecendo aumentar com as doses de fúria. Vanda encolheu os braços, um olhar agoniado pairando no rosto.

-Minha Cadelinha, fugindo de mim, por acaso? Parece que se esqueceu que o seu dono sou EU – gotas de saliva voaram no rosto de Vanda. Buddy estava muito próximo. – Eu, Cadela, eu!

-Desculpe, Buddy, eu...

-Não aceito pedido de desculpas algum! Você mentiu para mim, Cadelinha, mentiu sim. Sabe do segredo daquele palerma do Richard, e não contou para mim! Pior! Tentou passar a perna no seu dono, oh, Cadelinha, como você fez mal, muito mal.

As pernas de Vanda bambearam. Buddy tinha um ar psicótico de gelar a espinha.

-Parece que você se esqueceu da sua coleira! – ele tirou uma das mãos de cima dela e puxou o colar de safiras do bolso. – Olhe só! O que será que todos pensariam se eu levasse esse colar aqui até o Salão Principal, o erguesse, e falasse que ele foi encontrado próximo ao corpo de Anne?

-Não, Buddy, não faça isso, me desculpe...

-Desculpas não, sua Cadela desgraçada! Eu não quero desculpas, tudo o que eu quero é que você me diga, de uma vez por todas, qual o segredo de Richard!

Vanda ofegou, desesperada, hesitante.

-Pela última vez: diga o que aquele imbecil esconde. Estou te avisando, Cadelinha, se você não me contar, pode acontecer algo muito mais grave do que uma simples denúncia. O castigo poderá ser pior do que a entrega desse colar.

-O... O que você poderia fazer?

-Hum – ele fingiu que estava pensando. Em seguida, aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou, lentamente. – Te matar.

PAF!

Um Snap Explosivo foi detonado no Saguão de Entrada. Um barulho muito semelhante ao da bombinha que acionara o Expresso. Os alunos que ali estavam se sobressaltaram; Buddy deu um salto, assim como Vanda. Vanda aproveitou o susto de Buddy, que caíra no chão, e começou a correr, em desespero. Buddy levantou-se, furioso:

-Volte aqui! – gritou, em meio aos ruídos de confusão que se instalaram no Saguão.

Começou a subir a escadaria, apinhada de alunos que corriam aos gritos, observando sua mira, que corria mais acima, quando sentiu falta de algo muito importante. _O colar._

Havia deixado o colar caído no chão.

Virou-se e começou a descer a escada, no sentido contrário da maré de estudantes apavorados. Finalmente, chegou ao ponto onde havia caído. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Não havia mais nada.

O colar de safiras havia desaparecido.

* * *

-Como assim? – perguntou Draco para Buddy, já no salão comunal. – Roubaram? 

-Isso mesmo, Draco. Roubaram! Roubaram o colar de safiras. E, se quer saber, foi premeditado.

-O que?

-Não foi coincidência aquele Snap Explosivo detonar naquele Saguão. Não foi um furto comum, quem ia ter interesse num colar de safiras sujo de sangue? Não, caro amigo Draco... Alguém estava interessado naquele colar por algum motivo...

-Pensei que o alguém fosse a Vanda...

-Se não for, ela pelo menos sabe de alguma coisa... Cadelinha... O pior é que agora não tenho como controlá-la, nem como barrá-la, evitar que ela passe a perna em mim e...

Ele parou de falar.

-Tenho sim...

-Buddy... O que está planejando?

-Depois eu te conto, caro Draco. Eu não conseguirei o segredo de Richard, mas, em compensação, o problema chamado Vanda será resolvido. _Para sempre._

Por alguma razão, a expressão de Buddy fez Draco estremecer.

* * *

-Se eu pego esse... – Richard já ia avançando até o local em que Buddy Strogne se encontrava, no jardim, na manhã seguinte. Gina o conteve. 

-Não vai pegar ninguém! Você só se deu mal dando aquele soco nele. Não repita o erro.

-É difícil controlar o ódio, Gina. Buddy passou dos limites! Foi muita ousadia invadir o nosso salão comunal, trocar o conteúdo do frasco... Podia ter acontecido uma tragédia! Se eu mordo a Vanda, tudo...

-Espere um pouco – Gina levantou a mão. – O que a Vanda estava fazendo no salão comunal da Grifinória?

-Não sei direito. Deparei-me com ela lá, ela parecia assustada, pediu para conversar um pouco comigo...

-Rich, Buddy não tem mania de ocultar o que fez depois que o fato já aconteceu. Ele teria jogado na sua cara que fez tudo aquilo com um prazer doentio. Mas não! Ele garantiu que não fez nada daquilo.

-Mas ele falou sobre um segredo meu!

-Pode ser apenas suspeita. Vanda foi vista na sala comunal, Buddy não. Vanda tem igual interesse em nos separar. E, na hora em que a poção está fazendo efeito, quem aparece do nada?

-Não – Richard balançou a cabeça. – Não... Vanda não faria uma coisa dessas, ela não tem mente para maquinar algo tão cruel, falamos sobre isso outro dia...

-Richard, isso foi coisa dela! É óbvio! Fácil de se enxergar. Eu sei que ela foi muito simpática com você, que você não tem vontade de reconhecer que ela é má, mas nesse caso ela foi sim.

-Então... Ela sabe que sou um vampiro e surge do nada no salão comunal... Pra conversar... Isso quer dizer que ela estava se oferecendo a mim, é isso? Você acha que ela estava querendo que eu a mordesse?

-É o que estou pensando. Se você a morde, poderia se conter a tempo de transformá-la. Transformando-a numa vampira, você acabaria criando um elo muito forte com ela. Você se sentiria obrigado a ficar com ela.

Richard permaneceu calado por alguns segundos, finalmente considerando a opinião de Gina.

-É... Pode ser.

-Pode ser não, foi o que aconteceu... E podemos comprovar agora – ela esticou o dedo. Richard virou-se. Gina apontava para Vanda, que caminhava pelo jardim, olhando para baixo, totalmente distraída, a saia rodada cor de abóbora esvoaçando, as maria-chiquinhas voando para trás.

Richard não perdeu tempo. Avançou com rapidez até a garota, sendo seguido de perto por Gina. Ele estava a poucos passos dela quando Vanda levantou os olhos, ligeiramente surpresa.

-Richard? O que...?

-Não vou enrolar, vou ir direto ao ponto – falou ele, com uma expressão séria. – Eu descobri o verdadeiro motivo da sua presença no salão comunal da Grifinória naquela noite.

-Como assim, "verdadeiro"? – um leve estremecimento a percorreu ao ver que Gina também estava ali. – Eu disse a você o que estava fazendo lá, e...

-Não. Você mentiu. Não tem nenhuma avó doente, não é, Vanda? A única doente que existe é você!

-Doente?

-Sim, pelo menos eu não considero normal uma pessoa que se ofereça para ser mordida por um vampiro – ele baixou a voz. – Uma pessoa que convence um garotinho a lançar um feitiço barato em Gina. Uma pessoa que chega ao cúmulo do ridículo para conseguir o que quer. Para mim, Vanda, você não é normal – ele a olhou de cima a baixo, com um desprezo no olhar. Completou. – Você é doida.

-Não, não sou não – ela se aproximou mais dele, desesperada. – Sou totalmente sã. Isso tudo que eu fiz foi para nosso bem, estava sendo um tormento, eu precisava arquitetar alguma coisa, e...

-Por que?

-...essa foi a única maneira que encontrei, me perdoe – pediu ela, a beira das lágrimas.

-Você não me respondeu: POR QUE? – a voz dele se exaltou. Alguns alunos que estavam próximos levantaram os olhos para eles.

Vanda pareceu hesitar por alguns instantes, mas, em seguida, começou a caminhar.

-Por nada, deixe-me ir...

-Não – Richard a interrompeu, barrando o caminho com o próprio corpo. – Até você me explicar direitinho porque fez tudo isso, porque tudo estava sendo uma tortura...

-Não tem tortura nenhuma, deixe-me – ela tentou novamente, mas Richard a interrompeu outra vez.

-EXPLIQUE-SE.

-NÃO DÁ! – o grito dela foi estridente, o que bastou para mais cabeças se virarem na direção deles. – Não posso falar sobre isso! Não importa! Tudo o que eu queria que você soubesse é que o amo acima de tudo, que seria incapaz de fazer mal algum com você...

-Realmente, nenhum – zombou Richard, irônico.

-Eu podia ter espalhado aos quatro ventos o que eu sei. Poderia te prejudicar num estalar de dedos. Mas não. Eu não fiz isso.

-Mas quis me forçar a ser seu...

-Sim! Quis sim! Admito. Foi o que eu disse no poema do Dia dos Namorados. Eu estou nas suas mãos. Você me olha, eu tremo. Você fala comigo, eu transpiro. Estou a seus pés, Richard, eu te amo...

-Isso não é amor!

-É SIM! Estou completamente envolvida por você. Isso para mim é amor, e que se dane as teorias que pregam que não se pode fazer tudo por um grande amor. Eu faria! Tolos vêem a vida passar sem agir; eu não, eu corro atrás, e corri atrás do seu amor, com unhas e dentes. Eu fui capaz de fazer tudo o que fiz por amor a você, e seria capaz de muito mais.

-Me responda então: o que estava me ameaçando? Por que você precisou chegar a tal ponto? – eles se encararam. Vanda continuou calada. – VAMOS! RESPONDA!

-Rich, calma...

-Calma nada, Gina! Existe algo que levou Vanda a fazer isso, e eu quero saber o que é!

-Não... Eu não vou responder – Vanda balançou a cabeça. – Por amor a você, eu não vou responder.

-Mas que droga, diga...

-Não! Sua vida correria perigo. E sua vida é muito importante para mim – a expressão de Vanda tornou-se serena, enquanto ela estendia a mão para o rosto de Richard. – Vampiro apaixonado... O quanto que não sonhei em ser a dona daquele coração alado.

-Se me ama, _diga._

-Não, e é por te amar tanto que eu não falarei. Ele pode fazer muito mal a você, eu pensava que a maldade dele tinha limites, mas depois de hoje eu...

-Ele quem? Buddy?

Vanda mordeu o lábio.

-Quem é Buddy? – disfarçou. – Não conheço... Não conheço nenhum. – ela desviou-se novamente e começou a afastar-se.

-VANDA!

-Desculpe – a voz dela era fraca. Os raios de sol que batiam contra o rosto dela iluminaram os fios de água que lhe escorriam pelo rosto. – Eu te amo. Do meu modo louco, doentio, vidrado... Mas eu te amo. Eu...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Voltou correndo para o castelo, as mãos cobrindo o rosto, acompanhada pelos olhares de vários estudantes.

Continuou correndo, mergulhada na própria dor, por corredores e corredores, até encontrar um banheiro feminino. Chorando, encostou a porta e jogou-se sobre uma das pias, as lágrimas rolando, fartas.

Mal podia imaginar que sua trajetória fora acompanhada atentamente por duas pessoas.

* * *

Buddy avançava por um corredor próximo ao banheiro onde Vanda se encontrava. Olhou para os dois lados. Ninguém. Segundo seus cálculos, quando a garota saísse do banheiro, passaria por ali. 

Era só uma questão de tempo...

* * *

No banheiro, Vanda estava debruçada sobre a pia, fitando o próprio rosto no espelho levemente embaçado. Levou a mão à boca e soltou um grito de desespero, abafado pelos dedos trêmulos. 

A porta do banheiro se abria, lentamente, com um rangido...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, fitando a porta se abrindo, através do espelho. Sentiu um calafrio e uma sensação forte que subiu pela sua garganta. Alguém estava entrando. Alguém com uma capa negra, sapatos escuros e... uma horrível máscara de vampiro.

-Não... Não – balbuciou a garota, recuando até a parede ao fundo do banheiro.

Vamp levou a mão para dentro da capa e retirou a foice. A lâmina afiada reluziu diante dos olhos arregalados da jovem.

-Não, por favor – ela começou a chorar. – Não... Por que? Por que?

Vamp ignorou os avisos e continuou avançando, tranqüilo, batendo o cabo da foice na palma da mão, enquanto a garota chorava, em desespero.

-Não... Por favor...

Mais passos até ela, foice contra a palma da mão, passos, passos...

-Não faça isso, por favor...

Foice contra a palma, refulgir da lâmina, passos...

-Não... POR FAVOR!

A garota, numa espécie de último ato de desespero, avançou sem pensar duas vezes. Vamp girou a foice em sua direção, mas ela agachou num movimento rápido. Abriu a porta do banheiro com rapidez e saltou para o corredor escuro.

Começou a correr pelo corredor, sempre olhando para trás. Estava na curva quando viu a figura de capa negra saindo do banheiro feminino.

O medo era demasiado intenso. Sua boca estava seca, os músculos gelados... Era pavor puro, uma perseguição na calada da noite...

Algo saltou da escuridão mais à frente.

Ela quase parou, assustada, mas continuou avançando, colocando em suas pernas toda a força possível. Logo reconheceu quem estava lá...

Buddy Strogne.

-Buddy! – clamou, desesperada. – Buddy, por favor, me ajude – ela olhou para trás enquanto corria. O assassino ainda não estava vindo. – O assassino está atrás de mim, me ajude, por favor, ajude...

Ela não percebeu que os braços do rapaz estavam escondidos às costas, como se ele ocultasse alguma coisa...

-Vamos, me socorra, por favor...

Vanda estava bem perto... Buddy puxou a tora de madeira...

-Adeus...

E bateu com força na cabeça de Vanda. O impacto foi violento. A garota tombou para o lado e começou a rolar pela escada paralela ao corredor.

-...Cadelinha.

Buddy acompanhou a descida do corpo com um olhar frio, maligno. Naquele instante, Vamp surgiu na outra ponta do corredor.

Buddy desviou os olhos do corpo que caía e olhou para o assassino, igualmente sério, igualmente frio.

* * *

**NA: Não percam o próximo capítulo! hehe, mais uma vez agradecendo aos reviews e a cada um que está acompanhando a fic. Próximo capítulo o mais rápido que eu puder, prometo!**


	18. Eu sei quem é o assassino

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_"**Eu sei quem é o assassino"**_

O corpo de Vanda continuou rolando escada abaixo, só parando, com estrondo, aos pés da escadaria. Filch, que se encaminhara naquela direção ao ouvir os ruídos que o corpo rolando produzira, chegou no instante em que o corpo chegou ao seu ponto final.

-Mais um! – exclamou, assombrado. Aproximou-se mais, vendo o ferimento na cabeça que o cadáver da jovem estudante trazia. Em seguida, seus olhos se ergueram para a escadaria. – O assassino... Deve estar por lá!

Filch começou a subir as escadas com rapidez. O ruído dos passos do zelador quebrou o momento de contato visual entre Buddy e Vamp. Buddy, apavorado, correu para um lado. Vamp, rápido, escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura.

Conforme Vamp esperava, Filch não se demorou por ali. Correu para o lado em que Buddy Strogne havia fugido. Vamp esperou o ruído dos passos diminuir e abandonou o esconderijo, tomado por um desejo incontrolável...

Rapidamente, sentindo o cheio do sangue aumentar a cada degrau que descia, ele foi até o corpo que jazia aos pés da escadaria. Debruçou-se sobre o corpo com sofreguidão. Com as narinas se dilatando, envolvendo-se no forte aroma, Vamp puxou uma faca do bolso e começou a perfurar o corpo de Vanda, primeiro na face, depois no braço, depois na barriga, sorvendo cada gotícula que emanava dos golpes e dos cortes, cada gotícula que ainda restava naquele corpo sem vida.

* * *

-Nossa! – Draco deu um pulo, quase derrubando a cadeira com o movimento súbito. O pergaminho com a redação de Poções voou longe. – Buddy, o que aconteceu?

Ele se aproximou mais do amigo. Buddy estava com os olhos arregalados, a testa molhada de suor e ofegava rapidamente.

-Foi... _terrível._

Buddy se jogou numa poltrona.

-Será que não dá para você parar com esse mistério e dizer de uma vez por todas o que aconteceu?

-Sim... – ele suspirou. – A Vanda... Eu... Fui tirar satisfações com ela, ter uma conversa séria, entende? Aí, quando a estava esperando, o assassino surgiu com ela nos braços, morta!

-Caramba – murmurou Draco. – Ele a matou?

-Sim – respondeu Buddy, sério.

-Sei...

-Foi terrível, Draco... Terrível...

-E o que aconteceu depois?

-Fil... Digo, o assassino me perseguiu. Jogou o corpo de Vanda escada abaixo, ficamos nos encarando e, depois, ele me perseguiu. Por sorte encontrei um bom esconderijo e consegui despistá-lo. Fiquei lá por uns minutos e depois vim para cá.

-Certo... – falou Draco. – Você conseguiu escapar?

-Sim, por pouco, eu... – ele se interrompeu e fitou Draco. – Está desconfiando de mim, é isso? Está pensando que o assassino não me perseguiu?

-Não, eu...

-Ou está achando que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com a morte da Cadelinha?

Draco engoliu em seco, apavorado.

-Não... Eu... Claro que não acho isso, que idéia, Buddy, acha que eu desconfiaria de você? Sei que foi o assassino da escola que a matou, é o único psicopata que existe aqui em Hogwarts, não tem porque eu sequer imaginar que tenha sido você.

-E ele me perseguiu mesmo, está ouvindo? Não tenho culpa se tive sorte em escapar. Isso não quer dizer nada, ou vai me falar que pensa que talvez eu tenha alguma aliança com esse criminoso?

-Nunca, nunca que eu pensaria isso...

-Ótimo. Porque todos nessa droga de escola são suspeitos. Assim como qualquer um poderia ter matado os alunos, poderia ter sabotado os trilhos do Expresso, qualquer um poderia estar lá, naquele corredor, matando Vanda e correndo atrás de mim. Inclusive você.

-Eu?

-Sim. Não vejo mais ninguém aqui, o que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? Esperando-me?

-Também... Mas tinha uma redação importante para terminar – ele se abaixou para pegar o pergaminho. Sua mão estendida estava próxima ao pergaminho quando o pé de Buddy desceu com toda a força sobre ela. Draco soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e dor.

-Buddy, está doido? – perguntou, com a voz fraca.

-Não comente com ninguém que eu estava tendo problemas com Vanda, tampouco que eu estava perto do local em que ela morreu. Fui claro?

-Buddy, tira esse pé...

-FUI CLARO? – ele aumentou a voz e pressionou o pé ainda mais. Draco se contorceu, a dor se espalhando pelos terminais nervosos.

-Sim, foi claro, absolutamente claro.

-Ótimo – ele disse, satisfeito, finalmente tirando o pé de cima da mão de Draco. – Então, tudo continua bem – ele bocejou. – Vou deitar agora, tive um dia cheio... Boa noite, caro amigo Draco.

Draco se levantou lentamente, a mão dolorida estendida à frente. Buddy estava próximo à entrada dos dormitórios quando se virou, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto:

-Que a nossa amizade dure até a morte.

Ele abriu a porta e desapareceu para dentro do dormitório escuro. O recado fora dado; para Draco, a mensagem fora suficientemente clara.

* * *

-Totalmente desfigurada – murmurou Dumbledore, olhando para o corpo de Vanda. Minerva e Flitwick estavam ao lado dele.

-O maluco aproveitou que eu me afastei e veio fazer o que sempre faz... Doido de pedra, como pode alguém ser viciado em sangue?

-Leve esse corpo daqui agora mesmo, Argo – pediu o diretor. – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer pela coitada.

Filch levou o corpo de Vanda. Minerva olhou angustiada para o diretor.

-Mais uma morte, Alvo, mais uma morte...

-É. Parece que não vai demorar muito para o Ministério realmente escrever uma carta oficial pedindo o fechamento da escola.

* * *

Harry saiu do salão comunal e percebeu imediatamente que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Os alunos estavam reunidos em pequenos grupos, aos cochichos, todos parecendo muito sérios.

Ele foi caminhando, pasmo, por entre os grupos, até encontrar uma pessoa conhecida num deles. Aproximou-se de Richard, que conversava com Gina.

-O que aconteceu? – indagou, quase sem ar.

-Outra morte, Harry – Richard suspirou. – A Vanda... A pobre Vanda...

-Sim – concordou Gina. – Uma grande garota, mas obcecada e transtornada em suas próprias ilusões. Capaz de mover o mundo inteiro em busca da própria felicidade... Acho que isso já estava virando uma doença para ela, mas... Ninguém merece perder a vida dessa forma.

-É, ela era capaz de tudo por amor – concordou Richard. – Mas o amor é um sentimento tão forte que, se não for domado, vira um tigre devorador, perigoso, que fere a tudo e a todos, que passa por cima de sentimentos, moral e pessoas, causando destruição, sofrimento e dor... Mesmo que o tigre não consiga avançar e conseguir o que quer – ele olhou para Gina, carinhosamente, juntando as mãos com as dela. – Porque o tigre do amor falso não pode matar o amor verdadeiro... Pode machucá-lo, feri-lo profundamente, mas nunca matá-lo... O amor verdadeiro resiste a tudo. Mas, mesmo que o tigre não consiga feri-lo nem matá-lo... O final de tudo é sempre trágico.

-Como assim? Do que vocês estão falando? – indagou Harry, confuso.

-Nada de importante... – disse Richard. – Nós preferimos esquecer.

-É, são coisas que já se passaram, e já foram sepultadas – falou Gina, séria. – Sepultadas para sempre.

-Mais um crime – murmurou Harry. – Nossa... Isso está passando dos limites, não acham?... Esses dois criminosos estão agindo rápido demais... Será que não foi o suficiente destruir todo o Expresso de Hogwarts?

-Onde será que isso vai parar? – perguntou Gina.

-Eu não sei... O que sei é que não podemos esperar para ver onde isso vai dar. O momento exige ação. E é isso o que eu vou fazer; agir!

Harry ia se afastar, mas Richard o deteve.

-Como assim, Harry? Pode ser perigoso.

-Não vai ser. Simplesmente vou perguntar qual é a relação entre o seu amigo Jack e uma tal de Juliana Cabot.

-Jack? O... O que tem ele?

-Só foi flagrado pela Hermione numa conversa em que mostrava disposição em eliminar uma pessoa em específico, junto com essa tal Juliana.

-O que? – Richard ficou boquiaberto. Era inacreditável...

-Isso mesmo. Eliminar uma pessoa. E, olhe só, essa conversa foi ouvida antes do atentado ao Expresso! Humm... O que me diz disso?

-Mas... Eu ando com o Jack desde que vim para Hogwarts, pode não ter sido há muito tempo, mas nunca, nunca o vi conversar com nenhuma Juliana, nem mesmo mencionar uma!

-Nem era para ouvir o nome dela. Pelo que Mione escutou, ninguém podia saber. É algo totalmente sigiloso. Eles estavam tramando alguma coisa, numa parceria que ninguém podia saber que existia, _tudo_ em _segredo_... O que está parecendo?

Richard mordeu o lábio, enquanto pensava.

-O que parece, não sei, mas o que é eu vou saber é agora.

E se afastou antes que Harry o contivesse. Caminhou decidido, olhando para cada rosto que passava ao seu lado, a procura de Jack. O rapaz estava no Saguão de Entrada, e acenou alegremente ao vê-lo descendo a escadaria.

-Oi, Richard, pensei que...

Richard o segurou pelo colarinho.

-Pode me dizer o que você tem a ver com Juliana Cabot?

Os olhos claros de Jack se arregalaram.

* * *

Hermione e Rony se espremiam, agachados, no canto de um corredor deserto. O beijo já durava cinco minutos. Uma dor incômoda tomou conta da perna de Mione, e os músculos faciais da face da garota já estavam pedindo descanso. Ela afastou os lábios dos de Rony.

-Estou me sentindo meio mal... – disse ela.

-Por que? Eu, por acaso, ando beijando tão mal assim? Meus beijos agora causam mal estar, é?

-Não, não é isso... Todo mundo amanheceu abalado com a notícia da morte da Vanda. Nós, também, claro, mas... Ficar se esfregando aqui, não compartilhando da dor dos outros, é meio... Sei lá... Meio chato.

Ela levantou-se, esticando as pernas cansadas.

-Ficou doida?

O braço do garoto a puxou novamente para o esconderijo.

-Ai! – reclamou ela, quase caindo no chão. – Que pânico, hein?

-Se é para ser algo secreto, temos que ter alguns cuidados – disse Rony, espiando. – A escola está infestada de fofoqueiros de plantão, prontos para espalhar o que quer que esteja acontecendo. E posso te garantir que a notícia sobre o nosso namoro daria uma fofoca das boas.

-Sim... Ainda mais agora que Hogwarts conta com um fofoqueiro oficial – Mione bufou, entediada. – Aliás, ele está meio sumido, não é, Rony?

-Ele quem? – Ele desistiu de continuar olhando ao redor e fitou a garota.

-Ele. O fofoqueiro oficial... O Espião!

-É mesmo! Desde a coluna nº 2 ele não aparece...

-Isso é ótimo, pois eu e o Harry já estávamos começando a nos preocupar com o poder que ele tinha em transformar mentiras em verdades.

-Ele não transformava mentiras em verdades... Só tornava um fato desconhecido da galera num fato público.

-Bom, isso é o que você acha... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que estou me perguntando é: o que será que aconteceu para ele ter desaparecido?

-Sei lá... Vai ver estava entre as vítimas do Expresso...

-É. Pode ser – concordou Hermione. – Mas, se estiver vivo, o sumiço é preocupante...

-Por que?

-Porque quando a criança arteira fica muito quieta, é porque ela está aprontando alguma coisa...

-Criança? O Espião é uma criança?

-Não, é modo de falar, Rony – corrigiu Mione, impaciente. – Estou querendo dizer que esse sumiço do Espião é preocupante porque sinaliza que ele está preparando algo terrível para a próxima coluna. Tipo... Desapareceu para retornar em grande estilo, entende?

-Será?

-Acho que sim. Ele vai aprontar algo grande. Vai ter fofoca pesada na Coluna do Espião nº 3.

-Algo grande... teria alguma coisa a ver com os assassinatos?

Hermione virou-se para ele.

-Rony, você acha que o Espião pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o assassinato de Vanda, o acidente com o Expresso e as outras mortes?

-Não... Apenas estou supondo que ele revele algo sobre os crimes, sei lá...

-Mas... Sabia que é uma possibilidade? Algo que ainda não tínhamos considerado... Talvez o Espião tenha sumido por ter estado muito ocupado ultimamente, planejando a sabotagem dos trilhos, o assassinato de Vanda...

-Ai, agora o Espião também é suspeito...

-Sim... Mas eu espero, com todas as forças, que não seja. O assassino ou o cúmplice por trás de algo tão poderoso quanto aquela coluna de fofocas... Seria problema na certa. Problema... e perigo.

* * *

-Juliana... Juliana o que?

A expressão de estranheza no rosto de Jack fez a raiva de Richard se acentuar. Era cinismo puro... Como o seu melhor amigo podia estar mentindo? Mentindo justamente para ele?

-Não tente disfarçar, Jack. Você sabe muito bem de que Juliana eu estou falando.

-Não sei, claro que não sei... Você por acaso já me ouviu falando de alguma Juliana? Já me viu conversando com uma Juliana?

-Eu realmente nunca vi, e é aí que chegamos ao ponto interessante. Por que eu nunca deveria saber que você conversa com essa Juliana? Por que ninguém podia desconfiar?

-Richard, você está louco, cara! Você nunca me ouviu falar em alguma Juliana porque simplesmente não existe nenhuma...

-Eu não ouvi você falando sobre uma Juliana, mas tem uma pessoa que ouviu.

Richard notou a palidez que já se espalhara no rosto de Jack se acentuar. Os olhos se arregalaram novamente, e a boca se contorceu num estranho esgar de medo.

-Ouviu? – balbuciou ele.

-Sim. Ouviu. E não era "uma" Juliana, e sim Juliana Cabot.

-Mas... – o rosto de Jack ainda estava tenso. – Como assim... Ouviu?

Richard sorriu, cínico.

-Ah então vejo que o meu amigo está ficando com medo.

-Não é medo... Eu preciso saber o que andam espalhando sobre mim por aí, e...

-Deixe de mentiras! Confesse! Você conhece aquela garota e estava tramando alguma coisa junto com ela!

-Richard, por favor, acredite! Eu te imploro, me ouça: eu não tenho nada a ver com essa garota, eu nem sei quem ela é...

-Ah, se não conhece, terá o prazer em conhecer – ele fez um gesto para a escadaria. Jack virou a cabeça, ainda imobilizado por Richard. Juliana Cabot descia as escadas, aos pulos, tranqüila e distraída.

Jack tentou se livrar de Richard, mas não teve força suficiente. O jovem olhou para o amigo com um sorriso maldoso.

-Está querendo fugir, Jack? Por que? Não está a fim de conhecer a garota?

Jack permaneceu calado. Richard virou-se para a escadaria, olhando para Juliana. Abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a cumprimentá-la:

-Juliana! Juliana! Como vai?

Juliana levantou os olhos, procurando quem a chamava. Richard ocultou Jack atrás do próprio corpo. Chamou novamente. Finalmente, Juliana o localizou e fez uma expressão de dúvida.

-Venha até aqui – chamou Richard.

A garota pareceu estranhar, mas atravessou os degraus que faltavam em diagonal, até chegar aos pés da escadaria e ficar frente a frente com Richard.

-Desculpe, mas é que eu não conheço você, achei que era outra pessoa chamando, e...

-Ah! Você não me conhece, mas tem alguém aqui...

Os olhos de Juliana quase saltaram das órbitas ao focalizarem o garoto que estava escondido atrás de Richard.

-...que você conhece muito bem.

Richard empurrou Jack na direção de Juliana. O garoto estendeu as mãos para evitar a queda, empurrando Juliana. Os dois caíram, provocando as gargalhadas dos alunos que estavam ali por perto.

-Vamos! Conversem! Se cumprimentem! Vocês são tão amigos!

Jack levantou-se, assim como Juliana. Ambos estavam pálidos e evitavam olhar um para o outro.

-Para que disfarçar? Vocês possuem uma amizade tão linda...

-Que palhaçada – resmungou Juliana, enquanto limpava a roupa. – Eu vou embora daqui... Com licença.

-Nossa, ela parece tão nervosa, Jack! Você não vai acalmar a sua amiguinha?

Jack o encarava, com a expressão muito séria e um olhar cheio de fúria.

-Por que fez isso, Richard?

Richard o pegou pelo colarinho novamente.

-Não tente mais disfarçar, e pode avisar isso pra sua amiguinha também. Tudo o que eu e mais algumas pessoas sabemos é suficientemente claro para comprovar que vocês se conhecem mais do que aparentam se conhecer. E eu sei que, para você ocultar essa amizade, é porque aí tem coisa. Mas pode se preparar, porque uma hora o circo vai cair. Ah, vai cair sim... E quem vai puxar essa lona e desmascarar você e essa garota sou eu. Pode esperar.

Richard o soltou com ímpeto, fazendo com que o garoto caísse novamente. Sem nem oferecer ajuda, Richard subiu a escadaria, indo reunir-se aos amigos que aguardavam lá em cima.

-Meu amor – falou Gina, o abraçando. – Você não acha que exagerou? É muito arriscado ficar ameaçando esse tipo de pessoa, eles podem querer te matar...

-Não vão não. Eu deixei bem claro que não fui eu quem escutou a conversa dos dois, e que não sou só eu que sei da amizade secreta dos dois.

-Bom, não sei não... Depois do Expresso, não acho muito difícil eles se livrarem de todos nós de uma vez só.

-Temos que nos arriscar, Gina – falou Harry. – Seremos a pedra no sapato do assassino e de seu cúmplice.

* * *

-Com licença, Madame Pomfrey!

A enfermeira virou-se e viu o jovem que se encontrava parado ao lado da porta.

-Oh, Patrick! Finalmente veio me fazer uma visita. Como anda a recuperação do tombo da escada?

-Bem. Pelo menos, acredito que não ficarei com nenhuma cicatriz.

-Claro que não. Nenhum tombo de escada, por mais surpreendente que tenha sido o tombo, como foi o seu, consegue desfigurar um paciente da minha enfermaria...

Patrick balançou a cabeça e espiou os pacientes.

-Como vão os sobreviventes?

-Um deles demonstrou notável melhora. Agora os outros... É esperar para vermos no que vai dar. Acho que o estado mais crítico é o daquele ali – ela apontou para uma cama em que repousava um grandalhão, que Patrick imediatamente reconheceu e ligou a tão terrível surra que havia levado. – Um coma profundo.

-E pensar que eu podia estar todo esfolado numa dessas camas, ou até mesmo no cemitério...

-Como?

-Eu também estava no Expresso, no momento em que ele começou a acelerar. Mas não perdi tempo e saltei. Eu podia ter caído antes de chegar à plataforma, e, se isso acontecesse... Nem quero imaginar.

-Teve sorte, então.

-Muita sorte, digamos – disse uma voz, do corredor.

Patrick e Madame Pomfrey franziram a testa. Três segundos depois, Vicky cruzava as portas da ala hospitalar.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Patrick.

-Nada – o rosto de Vicky era irônico. – Só isso, que você teve uma sorte danada. Parabéns!

Patrick fechou a cara, percebendo a ironia.

-Obrigado. Eu vou indo... É bom saber que todos estão bem, Madame Pomfrey – lançou um olhar irritado para Vicky. – Até mais.

E saiu sem se despedir da garota.

-O que quer? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, ríspida. – Saber novamente sobre o estado de saúde daquele ali?

-Sim – ela olhou, inquieta, para o corpo imóvel de Crabbe. – Como ele está?

-Ainda em coma. Nenhuma melhora. Assim como ontem. Se você vier todos os dias, será muito difícil receber uma notícia nova.

Vicky se aproximou de Crabbe, acariciando a testa do garoto.

-Estou preocupada. Só isso.

-Entendo – Madame Pomfrey começou a examinar um armário de remédios.

Vicky, astuta, percebeu que a enfermeira estava de costas e começou a examinar um dos bolsos da calça do garoto. A enfermeira virou-se. Vicky tirou a mão rapidamente.

-Estou arrumando o lençol – respondeu ela, fulminada pelo olhar desconfiado da enfermeira. – Bom, mas, se não tem novidades... Vou indo.

Saiu tranqüilamente da ala hospitalar.

Encolhido atrás da porta aberta da enfermaria, Patrick coçava o queixo, pensativo.

-O que ela está procurando nos bolsos de Crabbe? O que?

* * *

Era hora do almoço e Buddy tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Draco, ao seu lado, franziu a testa.

-Não vai comer, Buddy?

Ele deu um soco na mesa. Os pratos balançaram, enquanto Draco deu um pulo, assustado.

-Quando eu estiver com vontade, eu como alguma coisa, não preciso de nenhuma babá me orientando sobre o que eu devo ou não fazer.

-Só queria ajudar e...

-A única forma de me ajudar nesse momento é encontrando aquela porcaria de colar para mim!

-Isso é quase impossível... Qualquer um poderia ter lançado aquele Snap Explosivo e roubado o colar...

-É. Eu sei. É por isso que estou irritado e é por isso que não tem como você me ajudar!

-Já tem alguma idéia de qual a importância daquele colar?

-Não – respondeu Buddy, parecendo menos irritado. – Mas é como eu já disse antes. Aquilo compromete alguém. Alguém que a Cadelinha sabia quem era...

-Certo, mas... Por que se irritar com o desaparecimento do colar? No que isso afeta você?

-Não sei, talvez alguém use isso para provar minha ligação com a Vanda, e isso pode me relacionar com o assassinato dela, e também... – ele se interrompeu. Pigarreou. – Mas isso não vai acontecer... Não vou deixar acontecer. Ninguém vai me tornar um suspeito desse crime, ninguém...

Ele olhou apavorado para os alunos, que comiam alegremente nas mesas.

-Ninguém – repetiu, enquanto enchia um copo com suco de laranja gelado, que bebeu de uma vez só, tentando quebrar a tensão que o envolvia por completo.

* * *

-Acha mesmo que os professores gostarão dessa idéia? – indagou Curtis ao amigo Dennis, no meio da tarde.

Os dois caminhavam até a Sala dos Professores, com uma pilha de pergaminhos rabiscados nos braços.

-Claro que gostarão! O que o povo dessa escola precisa é disso, entretenimento! Coisas que distraiam e façam a poeira de todos esses crimes baixar, nem que seja por breves instantes... E, além do mais, eu tenho experiência no ramo esportivo.

-Tem é?

-Tenho sim. Um dia um bruxo de um time de quadribol lá dos Estados Unidos precisava de um organizador para um torneio... Estavam sem idéias, sabe? Então... Aí eu ouvi a conversa, porque ele tinha ido até lá em casa, visitar meu pai, amigos de infância, sabe, essas coisas... Então, eu meio que me ofereci, e disse que poderia organizar o campeonato em dois tempos. Era só falar o que era preciso fazer. Ele disse que eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse – ele parou por um momento, e deu três batidinhas na porta. – E, claro, sendo livre não precisou nem de dois tempos – ele riu. – Organizei rápido, o campeonato foi um sucesso e, nos dias seguintes, os jornais bruxos norte-americanos encheram-me de elogios.

-Sei... Você guardou algum exemplar desses jornais?

-Sim, mas estão no meio do porão lá de casa... Uma confusão aquilo lá. Quem sabe um dia eu ainda ache e mostre pra você... Aquilo foi muito importante pra mim... Chegaram a me convidar para ser um dos organizadores da próxima Copa, acredita?

Ele sorria. Curtis balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, embora, por dentro, não tivesse acreditado nem em uma sílaba da história de Dennis.

-A sua vida é realmente fascinante, Dennis – comentou ele.

A porta da Sala dos Professores foi aberta.

-O que querem? – perguntou Minerva.

-Temos um projeto para a escola – anunciou Dennis, abrindo um pergaminho. – Os Jogos de Verão!

* * *

-Não posso acreditar que eles tenham aceitado a idéia tão rápido – disse Curtis a Dennis, todo animado, enquanto acenava com a varinha e ajeitava o cartaz de fundo.

-Acho que um deles deve saber sobre a minha experiência na área – disse Dennis, terminando de abrir uma faixa. – Talvez tenham ouvido falar sobre o campeonato que organizei.

-Por que teve essa idéia, Dennis? Foi simplesmente pensando no entretenimento da escola?

-Sim, claro que sim – Dennis baixou a varinha e olhou para o amigo, desconfiado. – Por que?

-Nada, por nada...

-Eu sei porque está perguntando isso. Mas, se quer saber, não tem absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo. Ouviu bem? _Nada._

O sinal tocou.

-Anda, termina de arrumar o cartaz, os alunos logo começarão a descer – pediu Dennis, em desespero.

Curtis terminou de arrumar no exato instante que o primeiro grupo de estudantes surgiu. Todos pararam em frente à parede em que Curtis e Dennis haviam ajeitado um cartaz com um desenho enorme e uma faixa, cujas letras alaranjadas diziam: JOGOS DE VERÃO. INSCREVA-SE!

Quando diversos grupos estavam amontoados no Saguão aguardando uma explicação, Dennis subiu num banquinho e pigarreou.

-Olá, pessoal! Estou aqui para anunciar os Jogos de Verão!

Apontou para a faixa, animado.

-Os Jogos de Verão serão disputados entre alunos de Hogwarts. Serão disponibilizadas vinte vagas, que deverão ser divididas em quatro equipes, uma de cada casa, com cinco integrantes para cada uma, não havendo limite de idade. As equipes disputarão diversas gincanas, onde cada uma valerá determinado número de pontos.

Ele desceu do banquinho, afastou-o mais para o lado e, com a varinha na mão, começou a apontar para cada um dos desenhos do cartaz.

-Primeira gincana: travessia do lago num barco a remo. Sim, sem uso de magia! Vale 100 pontos. Segunda gincana: corrida no carro doido. Um carro de trouxa para cada equipe dirigir num percurso determinado, o problema será como dominar o veículo. Ele estará azarado! Quem vencer ganha 200 pontos. E a terceira e última, que vale mais pontos, será a maratona de verão. Será uma corrida dividida em várias etapas, com alguns obstáculos de surpresa no meio do caminho. Quem vencer esta gincana abocanha 300 pontos. Ao término da corrida, os pontos serão somados, e a taça será entregue a equipe vencedora.

-Certo, mas... Como serão determinados os competidores? – perguntou Buddy.

-Serão escolhidos pelos líderes de equipe, que já foram determinados por nós, claro, se quiserem participar... Você foi o selecionado para liderar a Sonserina, Strogne.

Buddy sorriu, satisfeito, indo se juntar a Dennis e Curtis.

-Curtis, claro, irá liderar a equipe da Grifinória. Para a Corvinal, selecionamos Padma Patil, e para a Lufa-Lufa, Tim Wilson... Vocês topam, não é?

Padma e Tim concordaram com a cabeça, se reunindo aos outros com um sorriso.

-Líderes, por favor, assinem aqui – falou Dennis, puxando um pergaminho do bolso.

Padma, Tim, Buddy e Curtis assinaram.

-Certo – disse Dennis, observando atentamente as assinaturas. – Agora, os interessados em participar, coloquem seus nomes na respectiva caixa de sua casa, que permanecerão nessa mesa aqui. Os lideres de equipe avaliarão quais os candidatos merecem participar da disputa. Por isso... Boa sorte.

Ele ficou observando os alunos se espremerem. Curtis puxou-o pelo braço.

-Tinha me dito que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

-E não tem... Não sei como pode pensar que tem algo a ver...

-Dennis...

-E se tiver? Qual é o problema? Não estou fazendo nada de mais, estou?

-Está simplesmente mobilizando a escola inteira...

-Mobilizando para fazerem algo bom, divertido! Existe alguma coisa de mau nisso?

Curtis ia continuar a discussão, mas avistou Hermione no meio da multidão, acompanhada por Harry e Rony, e resolveu ir até lá.

-Humm... Gatinha a vista! Com licença, Dennis.

E saiu, apressado. Dennis ficou observando a multidão, até que Vicky se aproximou dele, com um sorriso cordial no rosto.

-Oi! Bacana essa idéia, viu... – ela examinou o cartaz.

-É. Vai se inscrever?

-Não, não... Acho que não seria uma boa participante... Hoje eu fui até a ala hospitalar. Espiei o seu irmãozinho. Ele parece estar melhor.

-Sim. Ainda bem – Dennis suspirou. – Foi o maior susto da minha vida... Quando o Expresso acelerou, e eu vi o coitadinho lá dentro... Nossa... Foi um milagre ele estar entre os sobreviventes.

-Sim, com certeza... Escute, Dennis... Ele não disse nada a você, se viu algo estranho...?

-Bom, eu falei com ele ontem. Não disse nada... Mas ele ainda está um tanto abalado, não foi algo fácil de se enfrentar, quem estava lá dentro tinha a certeza que o destino seria a morte...

-É... Ah! Olhe – Vicky apontou. – Estão chamando você ali.

-Sim... Tem razão... Juliana Cabot. Sabe do que se trata?

-Não, estamos brigadas. Ela ficou irritada quando fiz umas perguntas a ela sobre a noite do Dia dos Namorados no Labirinto de Cristal...

-O Dia dos Namorados... O labirinto... Sei... Bom, deixe-me ver o que ela quer... Deve ser algo sobre os jogos...

Ele se afastou.

Vicky ficou sozinha, distraída... Até que seus olhos bateram no alto da escadaria de mármore.

Uma figura estava lá, imóvel. Os braços cruzados sobre o corpo, as mãos repousando uma sobre cada ombro. O olhar estava fixo em algum ponto da parede. O xale azulado caía sobre as vestes.

Em seguida, todos começaram a acompanhar, pouco a pouco, o olhar de Vicky...

-Eu tenho que descobrir quem roubou aquele maldito colar, Draco, e...

-Buddy – Draco o cutucou, os olhos fixos no alto da escada. – Olhe!

Buddy olhou.

-O que essa louca está fazendo ali?

No canto em que Dennis e Juliana conversavam...

-...É preciso cuidado, e... Mas... – Dennis se interrompeu, acompanhando o olhar abobado de Curtis e dos outros alunos. – O que tem lá em...? Ah, não...

-Essa pirada outra vez – Juliana suspirou. – Era só o que faltava...

Jack Smart, que estava andando sozinho desde a briga com Richard, estava boquiaberto...

-O que aquele olhar significa? – perguntou Patrick Geller ao seu lado, igualmente pasmo e intrigado.

Padma Patil interrompeu sua comemoração e fitou a jovem.

Harry, Rony e Hermione também observavam a figura, que ainda conservava o mesmo olhar, a mesma expressão, como se estivesse petrificada.

Marylin "Trelawney" estava totalmente imóvel.

Harry seguiu a direção do olhar da garota. O olhar ia à direção de uma janela dos fundos. Marylin fitava o céu noturno.

Subitamente, ela tirou os olhos da janela. Passou os olhos pela multidão, mas não se abalou; era como se não estivesse os enxergando, como se não percebesse que a atenção de todos os presentes ali estava voltada para ela. Com um olhar assustado e uma expressão apavorada, Marylin começou a descer os degraus, lentamente, se apoiando no corrimão da escadaria. As pernas bambeavam, os dentes tremiam.

-A linha dos astros... O raio do alinhamento...

Ela continuou descendo, enquanto murmurava essas palavras numa voz fraca, angustiada...

-O raio... O raio que se transforma em frases... Em imagens... Imagens, imagens...

Marylin estava chegando ao final da escadaria quando tropeçou. Harry correu para acudi-la antes do tombo. Segurou a garota pelos braços, ficando frente a frente com ela.

Com tamanha proximidade, o rosto de Marylin assustava ainda mais. Harry se viu frente a frente com os olhos vidrados, arregalados, surpreendentes.

-Marylin, você está bem?

-Mercúrio, Vênus, Terra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Netuno, Plutão. Alinhamento perfeito, Harry. Raio de revelação. Imagens claras e coerentes!

-O que está dizendo?

-Os astros! Os astros! – ela se encaminhou para o centro do saguão. Assustados, os alunos se afastaram, abrindo um espaço para a garota delirante. Ela apontou para a janela. – Os astros alinhados me revelaram com o poder das estrelas! Eu sei, eu sei...

Ela baixou o dedo num movimento dramático, finalmente encarando os rostos que se encontravam ao seu redor.

-Eu sei... Eu _vi_... quem é o assassino da escola.

Um silêncio agourento pairou no saguão, enquanto todos os alunos se entreolharam...

* * *

**NA: Será que essa será a hora da grande revelação?**

**Acredito que esteja causando um nó na mente de vocês hehe, mas a idéia é essa, que vocês consigam responder todas as perguntas dos personagens. Espero reviews. Valeu!**


	19. O mistério do xale branco

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**_O mistério do xale branco_**

Harry se aproximou de Marylin, debaixo dos olhares dos inúmeros estudantes que esperavam uma resposta.

-Marylin! – ele a segurou pelos ombros. O rosto da jovem ainda estava perturbado. – Você viu mesmo? Tem... tem certeza?

-Vi sim, Harry. Claramente.

-Você tem certeza absoluta de que é realmente uma visão?

-Sim. Estou plenamente consciente de que vi quem está cometendo todos esses crimes. Tenho certeza!

-Então diga de uma vez! Diga quem é!

-Claro, eu vou dizer – ela olhou para a multidão. Harry viu quando a tensão, de súbito, invadiu o olhar perturbado da garota. Marylin começou a tremer ainda mais. Os passos foram recuando lentamente, enquanto ela estremecia. – Não... Não é possível...

-O que foi?

-Você não vai me matar! Não vai! – ela apertou os olhos, as mãos envolvendo o xale branco, enquanto continuava a recuar. – Não pode! Eu preciso dizer a verdade! _A verdade!_

Marylin começou a correr na direção de um corredor. Uma exclamação de surpresa da multidão a acompanhou. Eles ouviram a voz da Professora McGonagall bradar, alarmada:

-Corram! Peguem-na! Ajudem-na!

A maioria dos alunos saiu do choque e entrou pelo corredor escolhido por Marylin. Harry foi até Rony e Hermione, que continuavam parados.

-Isso foi uma má idéia da professora, só vai piorar as coisas...

-Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

-Ela praticamente fez o que o assassino mais queria! Agora ele pode correr atrás de Marylin infiltrado no meio dessa multidão!

-Minha nossa... Tem razão... Temos que impedir! – falou Mione, decidida, e os três também entraram no corredor, afobados.

Dentro do corredor, a movimentação era intensa. Muitas vozes de alunos, discutindo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Diversos estudantes espiando os espaços vazios atrás de armaduras, dentro de armários e atrás de tapeçarias. Na primeira divisão do corredor, a multidão começou a se dispersar, cada um seguindo o caminho que achava melhor. Harry, Rony e Hermione preferiram seguir em frente.

-Onde ela está? Que droga! – Harry esmurrou a parede. – Tão perto de descobrirmos a verdade...

-Não adianta reclamar, Harry – disse Mione, empurrando-o. – Se corrermos, poderemos salvar a vida de Marylin e ainda ouvir a visão que ela teve! Vamos, precisamos encontrá-la urgentemente!

Eles dobraram para a direita, entrando num corredor quase totalmente escuro, onde alguns alunos também buscavam a vidente...

Estavam no caminho certo.

A alguns metros dali, no próximo corredor, Marylin caminhava, perdida, olhando para todos os lados. Começou a chorar, tremendo.

-Vai me pegar... Estou perdida...

Exausta, encostou-se em uma tapeçaria e respirou fundo.

De repente, duas mãos saíram por detrás da tapeçaria. Uma envolveu-lhe a cintura, a outra, que segurava um canivete, ficou próxima ao seu pescoço.

-Te peguei! – disse a voz.

Um golpe de canivete, um grito e a garota foi levada para trás da tapeçaria, deixando no chão apenas o xale, agora decorado com leves pinceladas de vermelho.

* * *

Harry, Rony, Hermione e os outros alunos que estavam ali por perto ouviram o grito.

-Vocês ouviram alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry, assustado, abrangendo todos os outros, que estancaram ao ouvirem o grito de pavor.

-Sim! – exclamou Mione, alarmada. – Um grito! De susto, de pavor! Vamos, gente, só pode ser ela, deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa – ela puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes. Todos a imitaram e, com as varinhas em posição de ataque, deixaram Hermione, Harry e Rony passarem a frente e depois os seguiram.

Dobraram para o corredor da tapeçaria. A luminosidade era muito fraca, de modo que eles só podiam enxergar até determinado ponto do corredor que se abria à frente.

-Mione, vamos com calma...

-Não temos tempo para calma, Rony – respondeu a garota, já começando a avançar. – O tempo é curto, talvez a vida de Marylin dependa de poucos segundos!

Eles avançaram. Os corações estavam aos pulos, as gargantas secas, as mãos trêmulas, mas eles enfrentaram todos os sintomas do medo do desconhecido, do medo do que aquela escuridão podia esconder, e continuaram caminhando, olhando para cada canto que se revelava a cada novo passo.

O silêncio era fúnebre, cortado apenas pelos passos decididos dos jovens, que enfrentavam o medo na tentativa de salvar a vida de uma colega.

A colega que tinha a chave do mistério. A colega que, se encontrada, podia evitar as futuras mortes de muitos deles que estavam ali.

Eles continuaram caminhando, até que Harry viu. No canto, no chão, quase encostado na parede.

_O xale._

-Vejam! – apontou, indo até o xale.

Harry agachou-se, ouvindo os inúmeros passos se aproximando. Estendeu a mão para o xale, tocou-o e, no mesmo instante em que seus dedos encostaram no tecido, ele os afastou, com um murmúrio de repugnância.

-Algum problema, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, apontando a luz que saía da varinha para as mãos do garoto.

Os dedos de Harry estavam manchados de vermelho.

-Sangue, Mione, _sangue_! No xale de Marylin! – ele começou a limpar os dedos nas vestes. – Chegamos tarde demais...

-O xale largado aqui... O grito... – raciocinou Hermione. – Como se ela tivesse sido apanhada de surpresa. Ou melhor, _capturada_. Acabou deixando o xale cair...

-Então ele não a levou para muito longe – sugeriu uma estudante.

-Acho que não... Talvez – Hermione apontou o facho de luz da varinha para a tapeçaria da parede. – Talvez esteja mais perto do que a gente imagina – estendeu a mão para a tapeçaria, lentamente, e, num gesto rápido, a afastou.

Todos gritaram ao darem de cara com Dennis Dawkins – inclusive o próprio Dennis.

-AH! – exclamou ele, resfolegante. – Que... Que susto!

-O que faz aí? – perguntou Harry.

-A mesma coisa que vocês estão fazendo aí. Procurando a vidente.

-Mas... Por que está sozinho? – indagou Rony, desconfiado.

-Sozinho? – disse Dennis, em tom de deboche. – Não estou sozinho. Aliás, acabamos de nos encontrar nesse corredor e decidimos formar um grupo de busca, como vocês.

Por trás do jovem, começaram a surgir diversos alunos, com rostos assustados e em passos lentos.

Ali estavam, surgindo da escuridão, alguns da esquerda e outros da direita, Vicky, Michael Curtis, Jack Smart, Patrick Geller, Buddy Strogne, Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy e Juliana Cabot.

* * *

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto os dois grupos se encaravam através da abertura na tapeçaria.

-Algum problema, Dennis? – perguntou Juliana, olhando para os outros alunos. – Ouvimos seu grito.

-Não, não foi nada. Eles afastaram a tapeçaria no momento em que eu ia afastá-la. Levei um baita de um susto, só isso...

-O que é isso? – perguntou Jack, apontando para o xale.

-Ah, é o xale da Marylin – respondeu Harry. – Encontramos aqui mesmo, perto da tapeçaria...

-Então ela está viva! – disse Patrick.

-Receio que não... O xale tem uma diferença, se vocês observarem bem. Manchas vermelhas. Obviamente, fortes respingos de sangue.

-Mas ainda há esperança! – disse Padma.

-Acredito que não... Pessoal – Harry virou-se para o pessoal que o acompanhara. – O melhor que temos a fazer é comunicar o que encontramos aos professores. Eles saberão o que fazer em seguida. Alguém poderia avisar?

-Eu posso! – respondeu Vicky, do outro corredor, erguendo a mão, parecendo muito animada e disposta.

Harry virou-se para ela. Vicky sorriu, um pouco sem graça, e baixou a mão lentamente.

-Eu... Eu posso ir – disse, mais calma.

-Certo – falou Harry, balançando a cabeça. – Vá, por favor, Vicky.

-Claro – ela sorriu e se afastou.

-Você acha que comanda alguma coisa aqui, não acha, Potter? – falou Draco, irritado.

-Eu não acho, mas não tenho culpa se todos os outros pensam que sou – respondeu Harry, entediado, nem um pouco a fim de iniciar uma discussão com Malfoy.

-Vamos embora, Draco – falou Buddy, encarando Harry friamente. – A diversão já acabou mesmo... Só um xale! Francamente...

Vicky, mais à frente, dobrou um corredor e começou a correr. A escola ficaria ainda mais movimentada depois que o comentário sobre o xale se espalhasse. Era o momento propício para ela fazer a busca. Só precisava encontrar um professor...

Após passar por vários corredores infestados de alunos, Vicky finalmente viu a Professora Sprout, no meio de um monte de estudantes.

-Professora! Professora! – a professora olhou para ela, parecendo intrigada. – Encontramos uma coisa num corredor próximo! O xale que Marylin usava, mas coberto de sangue!

-Oh! Não... Está morta?

-Não temos certeza, o corpo não está lá... Comunique aos outros professores e corram para lá! É o corredor da tapeçaria dos gnomos.

-Sim, sim – a professora se afastou, apressada.

Pronto. Agora que já fizera o que precisava, Vicky podia cuidar do que lhe interessava.

Já tinha andado um bom pedaço quando ouviu o grito de uma aluna histérica: _Xale coberto de sangue! Xale da vidente encontrado, mas corpo não!_ E a confusão de vozes e passos aumentou consideravelmente...

Enquanto todos estavam na busca pelo corpo desaparecido, Vicky ia para a ala hospitalar...

Aparentemente despercebida.

Mas sendo seguida.

* * *

-Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!

O aluno entrou resfolegando na ala hospitalar. A enfermeira, que arrumava vários frascos de vidro sobre uma prateleira, quase derrubou tudo com o susto.

-Ah, o que houve? – perguntou, depositando um frasco na prateleira e levando a mão ao coração. – Minha nossa, diga logo!

-Mais uma morte! Mais uma!

-Não! – ela levou as mãos à boca. – Outra... Quem era?

-A Marylin "Trelawney"... digo, isso era uma brincadeira, todos nós tínhamos mania de zoar com o dom de vidência que ela dizia possuir...

-Não tem mais como ajudá-la?

-Não. O corpo sumiu. Estão todos procurando feito malucos!

-Vou ajudá-los, então... Vamos ver o que acontece – ela lançou um olhar avaliador para os pacientes. – Todos medicados... Disponho de alguns minutos... Vamos, vamos logo!

Os dois saíram da ala.

Assim que dobraram o corredor, Vicky saltou de trás da porta. Um pouco agachada, olhou para os dois lados e apurou os ouvidos. Aparentemente, ninguém se aproximava. Mas ela não devia desfrutar de muito tempo... Precisava ser rápida.

Entrou correndo na ala, na mesma posição. Analisou os pacientes. Todos pareciam adormecidos.

-Certo – murmurou, aliviada. O suor escorria de sua testa. – Agora é a hora de esvaziar os bolsos.

Ainda agachada, Vicky se esgueirou até a cama onde Crabbe repousava. Observou o rosto do garoto por um momento. Totalmente imóvel. Ainda em coma.

Levantando-se, Vicky colocou a mão por dentro de um dos bolsos da veste do rapaz. Olhou para trás, trêmula. Ninguém podia aparecer... Ninguém. O bolso estava vazio, de modo que ela colocou os dedos trêmulos em outro bolso...

Vasculhou, vasculhou... E tudo o que havia era somente uma embalagem rasgada de Sapo de Chocolate.

-Droga, onde está? – reclamou, aflita. Secou o suor da testa com a mão e depois começou a vasculhar outro bolso. – Onde, onde?

-Perdeu alguma coisa aí, Vicky?

Ela virou-se de uma vez, o coração disparado, retirando a mão do bolso de Crabbe rapidamente. Seus olhos arregalados encontraram Patrick Geller, parado junto à porta e a encarando com um sorriso desdenhoso.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam parados no meio do Saguão de Entrada, meio desorientados. A escola estava tomada por uma estranha movimentação. Professores caminhavam de um lado para o outro, agitados, descendo e subindo escadas, na busca pelo corpo de Marylin.

-Mais um capítulo do pesadelo – suspirou Harry. – Mais um capítulo assinado com sangue.

-Isso não vai parar – falou Rony, aflito. – Acho que necessita de medidas drásticas, não é meu a... – ele virou-se para Mione, parando de falar no instante em que viu os olhos arregalados da namorada. Rony engoliu em seco a palavra _amor_, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Lentamente, muito sem graça, virou-se para Harry. O amigo o encarava com a expressão aturdida.

-Meu o que? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do pimentão chamado Ronald Weasley.

Rony mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que responder. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para Hermione, em busca de apoio, mas a jovem estava igualmente embaraçada e desesperada.

-Meu... meu... – engasgou ele, olhando novamente para Harry. – Meu a... Meu a... Meu _amigo! _– completou, com uma expressão de alegria totalmente absurda e exagerada. Ao seu lado, Hermione gemeu de decepção.

Rony pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, ainda sorrindo com o mesmo sorriso falso e exagerado. Harry o encarou, intrigado. Depois, olhou para Hermione, que disfarçou e lhe mandou um sorriso, tão falso quanto o de Rony. Em seguida, Harry tirou a mão de Rony que estava sobre o seu ombro e, surpreendentemente, a apertou.

-Sim, meu amigo. Teremos que bolar algo rapidamente.

Um sorriso genuíno despontou no rosto de Rony, assim como no de Mione. Desta vez fora por um triz.

Hermione ainda sorria quando sentiu um hálito quente sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Posso saber o que está fazendo a minha gata abrir esse sorriso tão lindo?

Ela sentiu um calafrio pela proximidade da voz. Antes de se virar já sabia quem era, só de ver a expressão de Rony ao encarar o indivíduo. Curtis.

-Não interessa – respondeu Rony, antes que Hermione pudesse responder. – Esse papo é só entre amigos, você não foi convidado!

-Ah, cala a boca, Weasley! Vá te catar! – resmungou Curtis, irritado. – E... além do mais, eu nem estava falando com você! Eu fiz uma pergunta pra Granger, e nesse papo, entre eu e ela, você é que não foi convidado – ele deu uma risadinha de deboche.

-Ora, seu... – Rony fez um movimento com o punho fechado na direção do rapaz. Harry segurou-o.

-Não, Rony! Pára com isso! Deixe que a Hermione resolva sozinha.

-Sim, Weasley! Você não tem direitos sobre a vida de sua amiga. Ela é sua amiga, não propriedade sua. A não ser, é claro, que você não a encare como uma amiga e esteja com ciúmes...

-NUNCA! – vociferou Rony. – Eu não tenho ciúmes da Hermione... Nunca tive...

-Então a deixe em paz! – disse Curtis. Em seguida, olhou para Mione novamente, um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Quer saber de uma coisa, minha gata?

-Não, e eu não sou sua...

-Estou louquinho para sentir o gosto da sua boca – ele passou a língua pelos lábios.

Aquilo foi o fim para Rony. Toda a sua paciência e seu fingimento de que não estava com ciúmes se esgotaram. Com uma força descomunal, ele se livrou de Harry e desferiu um soco forte no nariz de Curtis. O rapaz cambaleou, a mão apertando o nariz, que começou imediatamente a expelir sangue.

-Está maluco? – perguntou Curtis, inclinando a cabeça para trás para evitar a perda de sangue.

-Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais ser abusado com a na... digo, com a amiga dos outros!

Rony ficou observando ele se levantar. Curtis, ainda tentando conter o sangue, apontou o dedo para o garoto e, com a voz firme, garantiu.

-Você ainda vai me pagar, Weasley... Pode esperar. Vai me pagar...

E se afastou, a cabeça para trás, na direção da ala hospitalar. Rony ficou encarando até que ele sumisse.

-Não devia ter feito isso – ralhou Hermione, balançando a cabeça.

-Ele estava dando em cima de você, e... – ele interrompeu a exaltação, olhando para Harry. – E eu zelo pelo bem estar de minha amiga – o sorriso falso surgiu outra vez.

-Tudo bem termos uma preocupação especial com a Mione por ela ser garota, mas acho que você foi longe demais, Rony – falou Harry. – Pode ganhar uma detenção por ter agredido o Curtis...

-Ninguém vai se preocupar com um garoto de nariz esfolado quando todos estão procurando um corpo todo arrebentado... Podem ver, todos os professores aqui por perto e nenhum veio ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Se ele der queixa, você ganha detenção sim – falou Mione. – E, você ouviu bem, ele jurou que você vai pagar pelo que fez.

-E vocês levarão a sério uma ameaça daquele otário? – perguntou Rony. – Fiquem calmos... Aquilo ali é só papo – ele olhou para Mione. – Curtis fala, fala, mas não consegue nada.

Mione retribuiu com um discreto sorriso.

-Vamos para o jardim, lá deve estar mais tranqüilo – disse Harry. – Precisamos pensar num novo plano para capturar o assassino.

* * *

-Nossa, por que todo esse susto? – indagou Patrick, entrando na ala. – Desse modo vou pensar que você estava vasculhando os bolsos de um garoto em coma para fazer alguma coisa errada!

Vicky engoliu em seco, procurando se acalmar.

-Pense o que quiser... Não estou nem aí para o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar.

Patrick a analisou de cima a baixo, balançando a cabeça.

-Na verdade, estou renovando os meus pensamentos. Afinal, pelo que vejo, a tão dedicada "detetive" – fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos – não é tão inocente quanto eu pensava.

-Ora, seu...

-Eu posso ser um rapaz muito pacato e amigo de todos, mas existem coisas que me tiram do sério, e fazem com que o meu caráter fuja do senso comum. E algo que me irrita muito é alguém querer ser maior do que os outros, sendo que está no mesmo barco.

-O que está falando?

-Você é como qualquer aluno! Sempre foi! É uma suspeita de ter cometido todos os crimes, tão suspeita quanto qualquer um de nós... Aí vem com a idéia de querer investigar, de se destacar como a aluna que está buscando as respostas, achando-se no direito de fazer perguntas, de lançar piadas... Pra mim, Vicky, você realmente está conseguindo se destacar, mas não como a detetive livre de suspeitas... Não...

Vicky o encarava com o olhar firme.

-Para mim, você só está conseguindo se tornar a pessoa com maiores probabilidades de ser o assassino.

-Escute aqui, moleque, eu não vou mais ficar aqui ouvindo suas idiotices, e...

-Se é idiotice, me diga o que tanto te aflige com relação a esse garoto – ele apontou para Crabbe. – O que pode estar nos bolsos dele que você tanto procura?

-Não interessa...

-Ele é um dos sobreviventes do atentado ao Expresso... Por acaso... – ele olhou desconfiado para Vicky, um certo prazer pronunciado em cada sílaba. – Seria algo que ele guarda e que te compromete?

Vicky rangeu os dentes.

-Pela última vez, não interessa! – falou ela, ríspida.

-Interessa sim... Interessa não só a mim, como a toda escola. Se alguém souber, alguém, tipo, um professor, souber que você esteve remexendo nos bolsos de um sobrevivente... Ah, essa pessoa com certeza ficará muito interessada em saber o que você está procurando!

Vicky ficou calada por alguns segundos. Cruzou os braços e, sem tirar os olhos de Patrick, perguntou:

-Eu posso saber o por que disso agora? De ficar me espionando? O que você está ganhando investigando a minha vida?

-Humm... Eu te faço as mesmas perguntas, só com algumas modificações. Eu posso saber o por que disso agora, Vicky? De ficar _nos_ espionando, todos os alunos? O que você está ganhando investigando a _nossa_ vida?

Ela não respondeu. Decidida, saiu da ala hospitalar.

-Viu como é divertido se meter na vida dos outros? – provocou Patrick, acompanhando-a logo atrás. Estancou próximo as portas da ala, e ficou observando a garota, furiosa, afastar-se. Foi olhando para ela que ele percebeu que havia alguém escondido atrás de um vaso do corredor.

Patrick caminhou até o vaso, como se não tivesse notado nada de estranho. Assim que chegou bem perto, ele afastou o vaso de uma só vez, revelando Michael Curtis, com a mão tapando o nariz que gotejava sangue.

-O... O que faz aqui? – perguntou Patrick, desconcertado.

-Nada, eu...

-Você... Você não ouviu nada... Tipo, nenhuma conversa ocorrida ali na ala, não? – Patrick tentou ocultar a preocupação, mas ela era nítida em seu tom de voz.

-Não, claro que não – Curtis sorriu. – Só me assustei e vim para cá. Só isso...

-Ah, certo – Patrick suspirou. – E... Boa sorte com o nariz.

Ele se afastou. Curtis, com a cabeça inclinada, encaminhou-se para a ala e entrou. Só parou ao ficar ao lado da cama de Crabbe.

-O que esse brutamontes possui que tanto interessa aquela garota?

Naquele instante, Madame Pomfrey apareceu, ficando imediatamente assustada com a quantidade de sangue que escorria do nariz de Curtis. O garoto sorriu ao ver a enfermeira, mas, na verdade, internamente, era raiva pura.

Não tivera tempo de agir.

* * *

-Droga! – bufou Vicky, dando um chute numa pedra que estava sobre o gramado do jardim.

Somente no instante em que estava chutando a pedra foi que percebeu a presença de Padma Patil, sentada e encostada no tronco de uma árvore enorme, com um livro no colo e os olhos surpresos fixos nela.

-Algum problema, Vicky? – perguntou Padma, fechando o livro.

-Não, nada de importante – Vicky sorriu. Como a expressão de Padma continuasse surpresa e com traços de desconfiança, Vicky resolveu dar uma explicação melhor. – Assim... São problemas normais, sabe? Eu queria muito fazer uma coisa, mas me impediram... Entende?

-Acho que sim. Mas também não me importa, os problemas são seus, estou parecendo uma intrometida...

-Que nada – Vicky riu e sentou-se ao lado dela. Somente com a proximidade Vicky pôde perceber que os olhos de Padma estavam marejados de lágrimas. – Parece que você também está com problemas...

-Sim... Tudo o que aconteceu com a Vanda essa noite... – ela soluçou. – Dói demais. Ela era a minha melhor amiga.

-É, posso imaginar como deve ser difícil...

-É, muito. Ninguém merece ser assassinado. E... Quando sabemos que quem foi morto foi alguém que a gente considera muito, parece que os golpes de faca do assassino se tornam ainda mais cortantes, ferindo também o nosso sentimento, nos fazendo, de certa forma, sangrar... Ela não merecia isso. Não merecia.

Padma ficou olhando para o horizonte, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam, por um minuto. Enxugando as lágrimas, ela olhou para Vicky.

-Topei ser a líder da equipe da Corvinal nos Jogos de Verão que o Dennis Dawkins planejou. Vou ver se assim consigo esfriar a cabeça um pouco... E... Parece que você também está sem amiga... Onde está a Juliana?

-Não sei. E nem me interessa. Eu e a Juliana brigamos.

-Brigaram?

-Sim. Na verdade, foi culpa dela. Por mim, continuávamos amigas. Acontece que eu fiz uma pergunta a ela, sobre a noite do assassinato no Dia dos Namorados, lembra?

-Lembro, claro. O crime no Labirinto de Cristal.

-Isso. Desde então, é só nos encontrarmos para voarem faíscas.

-E o que você perguntou a ela? Se ela era a assassina?

-Não. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte. Na noite do crime, eu deixei a Juliana sentada num banco, porque ela tinha enviado um daqueles bilhetes apaixonados para o Harry Potter, e saí do labirinto. Aí eu perguntei a ela se ela tinha saído em algum momento, ela respondeu que não...

-Saiu sim.

-...mas se irritou muito com a minha desconfiança... – Vicky parou de falar. – O que... O que você disse?

-A Juliana, sua antiga amiga, deve ter saído desse banco sim.

-Espere um pouco – Vicky se aproximou mais. – Diga... Explique... Por que acha isso?

-Porque eu a vi andando por lá.

-Andando?

-Isso. Eu também estava no labirinto, com o Dra... com um garoto, e, quando estava procurando a saída, vi a Juliana passando num caminho próximo ao que eu estava. Parecia estar um pouco pálida, e olhava para trás, parecendo bastante preocupada que alguém a visse.

-E... Ela viu você?

-Não. Ela estava meio desnorteada, com pressa também. Acho que não me veria nem se eu pulasse na frente dela.

-Minha nossa... – murmurou Vicky. – Então ela mentiu pra mim. Disse que não saiu do banco, mas na verdade saiu. Mentiu pra mim... Por isso teve tamanha raiva ao ser questionada.

-Por que ela mentiria?

-Porque estava aprontando alguma. Pelo mesmo motivo que a deixou pálida, desnorteada e desconfiada enquanto caminhava pelo labirinto.

-Que motivo seria esse?

-Eu não sei. Mas esse motivo pode estar a sete palmos debaixo da terra.

Do outro lado do enorme tronco, Harry sorriu e fez sinal para os amigos, indicando que era hora de se retirarem para o salão comunal.

* * *

Eles se aproximavam do retrato da Mulher Gorda quando viram a Professora Minerva e o Professor Flitwick caminhando, apressados e aos cochichos. Harry não conseguiu se conter.

-Professora – Minerva pareceu sair de um transe ao fitar o garoto. – Desculpe incomodar, mas... Queremos saber como foi a busca. Encontraram o corpo da Marylin?

-Não – a professora suspirou, tensa. – O xale com gotas de sangue ainda é a única coisa que foi encontrada.

-Que pena – disse Harry.

-Que horror, matar e levar o corpo – balbuciou Rony.

-Sim, um horror – disse Flitwick. – E pode se tornar pior se o criminoso estiver usando...

-Cale-se! – ordenou Minerva, ríspida e irritada. – Não precisa ficar espalhando assuntos que só interessam aos professores e que são apenas possibilidades! – ela olhou novamente para os três. – Com licença, temos que continuar procurando.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e entraram no salão comunal. Harry e Rony afundaram num sofá, enquanto Mione permaneceu de pé, séria, com o dedo indicador apontado para os dois.

-Vocês ouviram o que o Flitwick quase falou, não ouviram? "Ficar pior se o criminoso estiver usando...". O criminoso pode estar usando algo relacionado a Marylin!

-Marylin não tinha nada de importante – falou Rony. De repente, deu um salto do sofá. – A não ser...

-A vidência, claro! – Mione estalou os dedos. – O assassino e o cúmplice podem ter, de alguma forma mágica, puxado o dom dela e podem estar usando a vidência de Marylin para fazer alguma coisa!

-Sim... Mas, Mione, vamos discutir o outro fato que temos nas mãos, que acabamos de escutar – Harry interrompeu-a. – Juliana Cabot, altamente suspeita de ter sabotado os trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts ao lado de Jack Smart, com quem tem uma relação muito estranha e secreta, não esteve parada no dia do assassinato de Paul, no Labirinto de Cristal. Mentiu para a amiga Vicky e foi vista por Padma num estranho estado de nervosismo.

-Certo. Ela pode ter ido matar o garoto.

-Isso... O problema é como tirarmos isso a limpo. Juliana não abrirá a boca de jeito nenhum, assim como não abriu quando Richard acuou Jack e ela.

-É. Precisaremos de algo mais inteligente...

Harry e Mione ficaram calados, pensativos. Rony começou a dar risadinhas, que logo subiram para gargalhadas.

-Ei, ei, do que está rindo? – perguntou Mione, irritada.

-Nada... Só da paixão platônica de Juliana Cabot por Harry Potter! – ele gargalhou mais.

-E o que isso tem de engraçado? – indagou Harry, sentindo o rosto esquentar. – Eu não posso ter admiradoras, é isso?

-Não, não é isso – Rony riu mais. – É que é engraçado. A suspeita número um, apaixonada pelo "detetive". Cuidado, Harry, esse amor pode ser mortal.

Ele continuou rindo. Harry ficou sério, corando mais a cada segundo. Mione, ainda em pé, levou a mão ao queixo.

-A suspeita número um, apaixonada por você, Harry! – exclamou ela, após pensar por alguns segundos. – Harry, era disso que estávamos precisando!

-Ah? – perguntou Rony, confuso.

-Sim! Por mais que tenha saído do banco, Juliana ama Harry! É só estalar os dedos que você a tem aqui, na sua mão!

-E daí? – indagou Harry.

-Vou mudar os termos então... É só estalar os dedos que você tem a _suspeita número um_ aqui, na sua mão!

Harry olhou para a própria mão, que Hermione segurava, e depois para a amiga.

-Está sugerindo que eu a conquiste para obter respostas, é isso?

-Exatamente. Harry, se você começar a namorá-la, poderá obter todas as respostas que precisamos. Estará muito próximo dela. Todas as mentiras, uma hora, aparecerão!

-Então...?

-Amanhã, conquiste-a! Pelo que vemos, não precisará de muito esforço. Conquiste-a, acorrente o coração dela! E, se tudo for como imaginamos, você logo acorrentará uma assassina.

* * *

No meio da madrugada, Rony abriu os olhos – que estavam forçadamente fechados – e olhou para os lados. Todos no dormitório pareciam estar profundamente adormecidos. Sorriu e respirou fundo. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, o garoto levantou-se e saiu do dormitório.

Não reparou nos olhos de Harry, que estavam abertos e fitavam o teto do dormitório. A insônia dele não fora proposital como a de Rony. Tudo o que ele mais queria era adormecer, para se livrar apenas por um momento de todos os problemas da vida real... De todas as _armações_ da vida real. Com um nó na garganta, Harry imaginou como seria conquistar Juliana, fingir-se estar apaixonado pela garota, brincando com os sentimentos da menina apaixonada... Sentia-se um lixo.

Supondo que Rony também estivesse insone por causa de alguma preocupação, e nem um pouco a fim de conversar com alguém, Harry continuou na mesma posição, olhando para o teto, mas com os pensamentos muito distantes...

Rony, por sua vez, desceu até a sala comunal e ficou esperando num canto escuro. Logo ouviu os passos se aproximando. Assim que chegou perto dele, Hermione envolveu-o pelo pescoço e o beijou.

-Eu te amo – suspirou Mione.

-Eu também te amo – falou Rony, sorrindo. – É uma pena que os nossos encontros tenham que ser sempre às escondidas, em horários específicos.

-Pra me encontrar com você, espero o tempo que for – ela o beijou novamente.

-Vamos até a janela, observar a noite – sugeriu Rony. Mione confirmou com a cabeça. Ele tomou-lhe a mão e a guiou até a janela. Rony a abraçou pelas costas e, juntos, eles ficaram observando o céu. – Eu acho tão interessante ficar olhando para o céu, assim, de noite – disse ele. – É bom para refletir.

Ele levantou o rosto dela com a mão, pelo queixo. Um beijo apaixonado os envolveu, testemunhado pelas estrelas e pela lua.

-Refletir na mágica do destino que trouxe você pra mim.

-Rony, meu amor – Hermione levou o dedo aos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas de emoção. – Nunca esperei que você pudesse dizer coisas tão profundas.

-Você me leva a dizer coisas assim. Você me tira do normal, Mione. É como se... É como se, de certo modo, os meus pés abandonassem a terra por um momento, como se tudo sumisse, e eu estivesse lá, próximo às estrelas, num plano cheio de brilho, mas vazio, onde só existe nós dois. Pode parecer um tanto maluco, um tanto exagerado, mas, é isso o que sinto quando estamos assim, juntos.

-Não está sendo exagerado. Está tudo perfeito... Na verdade, está tudo sendo tão perfeito que... até me bate um medo de que tudo acabe.

-Não! Que isso, minha linda – ele enxugou uma lágrima do rosto dela. – Isso nunca vai acontecer. Hermione, você é o grande amor da minha vida. É e sempre vai ser.

-Jura?

-Claro que sim! Juro – ele a abraçou. – Eu te amo, Mione, e sempre vou te amar. Sempre.

Eles se beijaram novamente, antes de subirem para os dormitórios. Logo Harry não era o único insone. Mione também não conseguia dormir. Uma terrível e estranha insegurança pairava sobre ela, e ela não entendia porque.

* * *

-Meninas! Meninas acordem! – Parvati dava saltos e gritos histéricos, na porta do dormitório, logo pela manhã. – Corram! Saiu, finalmente saiu! A nova Coluna do Espião!

O simples nome da coluna fez Hermione esquecer o cansaço da noite de insônia e levantar-se rapidamente. Trocou as vestes o mais depressa possível, e saiu do dormitório como um foguete. Saiu do salão comunal e foi direto ao canto habitual onde o Espião afixava a coluna de fofocas. Ela tentava se desviar de alguns alunos quando ouviu a voz de Rony sobrepor-se a multidão.

-ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! EU JURO, GINA! EU JURO!

-Calma, Rony – Hermione ouviu e avistou Gina, parecendo muito nervosa. Em seguida, viu Rony, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos da irmã.

"O Espião publicou alguma fofoca maldosa sobre Rony, só pode ter sido isso", pensou Mione, já começando a se enfurecer.

Finalmente, chegou até Rony, que estava de costas, relendo a coluna.

-Oi, meu amor... – ia pousar a mão sobre o ombro dele quando Rony virou-se para ela. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, e o rosto dele se contorcia em fúria. E foi no tom de voz mais amargo e rancoroso que Mione já ouvira que ele disse, entre dentes:

-Traidora.

Os dentes de Rony tremiam, e a testa estava molhada de suor.

-Devo ter sido uma grande diversão nas suas mãos, não é? – perguntou. Todos os alunos ao redor se calaram para assistir a briga.

-Rony, não estou entendendo...

-Eu sou um idiota mesmo... Achar que uma garota como você fosse gostar de mim – a voz dele foi morrendo aos poucos. Lágrimas de furor começaram a escorrer pelo rosto transtornado. – Eu fui apenas um passatempo, não foi? Uma diversão nas horas vagas, quando você não estava com aquele pervertido!

-Que pervertido?

-Um idiota, um tolo, isso é que eu fui. Um tremendo BABACA! – esmurrou a parede. Algumas garotas se sobressaltaram com o impacto. – Achar que a jovem linda e inteligente da escola ia amar um pobre coitado como eu. Que o amor correspondido, que poucas pessoas têm o privilégio de conquistar, seria conquistado justamente por mim!

-Rony, eu...

-Um idiota que achou que tinha conquistado o grande amor de sua vida – o furor cedeu lugar à tristeza. O tom de voz era profundo, carregado de mágoa e angustia. – Mas não... Esqueci-me que isso aqui é vida real. É diferente dos finais felizes que encontramos por aí. E agora, eu descubro – ele apontou para Mione, olhando-a desconsolado dos pés a cabeça – que o grande amor da minha vida não me ama, e _mentiu_ para mim!

-Meu amor – Mione começou a chorar, ferida pelas palavras do namorado. – Não estou entendendo...

-Eu descobri tudo, Hermione – apontou para a Coluna do Espião. – Está tudo aqui.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas, desanuviando a visão. E, rapidamente, em desespero, começou a ler:

* * *

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO, nº 3**_

_**Ô-ô**_

_**A coluna que capta e publica!**_

_-Mesmo sem festas ou grandes acontecimentos, a escola continua agitada dentro dos corredores escuros, atrás das moitas e debaixo dos lençóis... ops! Vamos as novidades!_

_-Finalmente consegui descobrir quem era o autor do bilhete do dia dos namorados enviado a Jéssica Molina. Escutei, através de uma conversa entre Jéssica e uma amiga, as duas sentadas nas privadas, ou seja, uma conversa entre boxes de banheiro enquanto as duas "deslizavam o moreno", "passavam um fax", ou simplesmente "cagavam", como você leitor preferir, entre alguns puns e gemidos de esforço para libertar o feto que sai por trás e morre afogado em seguida, o tal N era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Neville (pum) Longbottom! Ou melhor, Neville Longbottom (desculpem pelo "pum", mas foi assim que eu ouvi na hora, pô!) Ó-ó_

_-Jessica só não entrou atrás da moita (não para "passar o fax"... ou "cagar", decida aí, isso ela faz no vaso mesmo) porque Neville está incapacitado numa das camas da ala hospitalar. Cuidado, Longbottom! Você pode ser atacado a qualquer momento! Afinal, a boca e certas partes muito íntimas estão vulneráveis a ataques de jovens depravadas!_

_-Mudando totalmente de assunto, da bosta, da moita e indo para os... Jogos de Verão, que prometem. A mais prejudicada foi a equipe da Sonserina. Quem será que foi a anta que teve a brilhante idéia de colocar um animal como Buddy Strogne para comandar a equipe? E por que Draco Malfoy também não foi convidado para trabalhar em conjunto? Afinal, é outro animal, e ele e Buddy não se desgrudam... Vivem coladinhos, "gentem"! Ha! Ha! Ha! Garanto que vivem trocando as varinhas e comparando os cabos das vassouras (se é que vocês me entendem) Ó-ó_

_-Quanto ao Expresso de Hogwarts, que se estourou inteirinho, o mistério ainda continua. Quem adulterou os trilhos? Por que? Não sei se devo opinar, mas a minha mente aguçada culpa o Crabbe. Pouco tempo atrás, vi o elefante... digo, o garoto andando perto dos trilhos. O Ministério do Espião adverte: gordo em cima de trilho provoca sérios acidentes de trem! Pulando, então, estoura um trem parado mesmo!_

_-E o que foi Patrick Geller saltando do trem? Parecia uma ema pulando, ou um clone de Peter Pan, exceto que o personagem trouxa não caia depois que pulava. Ô-ô_

_-Uma aluna também tentou pular, mas não teve a mesma sorte. A pobrezinha virou uma omelete. A única parte encontrada intacta foi a cabeça... Afinal, era cabeça oca! Desculpem, me exaltei, foi uma brincadeira..._

_E, por fim..._

_NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!_

_SURPREENDENTE!_

_DE ARREPIAR!_

_-A tão aclamada santinha Hermione Granger, da Grifinória, foi vista aos beijos e amassos num dos corredores com... tchan-tchan-tchan-tchan!... Michael Curtis! Finalmente, ele conseguiu fazer surgir a galinha que estava escondida dentro da fantasia de CDF. O clima pegou fogo... Era mão naquilo, aquilo na mão... ops! Ó-ó. Tenho que lembrar que menores também lêem essa coluna!_

_E assim termina mais uma coluna. Abraços e... CUIDADO!_

_O Espião Ô-ô_

* * *

-Isso... – Mione apontou o dedo trêmulo para a coluna. Olhou para Rony, que ainda a fitava com ódio. – Isso é mentira! Eu nunca tive nada com o Curtis!

-Como não? – retorquiu Rony. – Está aí! Escrito para todo mundo ler! Garanto que você nunca esperava que seria vista por alguém. Sorte a minha que a escola conta com alguém como o Espião, pelo que vejo ele está se tornando muito útil para flagrar gente mentirosa!

-Rony, eu nunca beijei o Curtis, acredita em mim...

-Está escrito ali, Mione! O Espião _viu_, é um _fato_, não adianta você tentar...

-Um fato? Como você pode acreditar em tudo o que esse desconhecido diz? Isso é uma coluna de fofocas, Rony, muitas fofocas não passam de mentiras...

-Muitas, mas algumas não.

-É mentira, eu juro...

-Tudo bem. Se fosse uma mentira, você pode me dizer o que o Espião ia ganhar com isso?

Mione ficou em silêncio.

-Eu não sei, não entendo porque ele escreveu isso, mas é mentira!

Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos.

-Você vai preferir acreditar nesse paspalho que publica fofocas que na sua namorada?

As pessoas ao redor começaram a murmurar, pasmas. A palavra "namorada" confirmou o que todos estavam desconfiando desde o início daquela discussão.

Rony olhou rapidamente para os olhinhos que simbolizavam o Espião, depois para Hermione. Finalmente, suspirou e, com a voz carregada de angústia, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, declarou:

-Quer saber? Está tudo acabado, Hermione. Acabou.

De cabeça baixa, desviou-se da multidão, que abriu caminho, enquanto cochichava. Hermione ficou parada por um momento, apenas chorando, muito envergonhada para olhar para qualquer um dos que estavam ali. Em seguida, virou-se e correu na direção em que Rony tinha ido.

O rapaz continuava caminhando de cabeça baixa. Mione o segurou pelos ombros e o forçou a virar-se para ela.

-Rony, acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas? Hein? – Rony não respondeu, nem levantou os olhos. – Por favor, acredite em mim. Não pode terminar tudo baseado apenas numa fofoca, em uma mentira, que foi publicada por alguém que você nem sabe quem é! Por favor, meu amor... Não me deixe.

Ela voltou a chorar.

-Eu te amo demais... Não sei viver sem você, não sei viver sem você...

Ela estava encostando a cabeça no peito dele quando Rony levou as mãos aos pulsos dela e, não com delicadeza, mas também sem violência, a afastou.

-Devia ter percebido isso antes.

Rony continuou a caminhar, deixando Hermione lá, parada, chorando. A jovem encostou-se na parede e deslizou lentamente, as lágrimas rolando sem parar. E ficou ali, sentada, quieta, apenas chorando. Chorando por causa de uma briga que não devia ter acontecido. Uma briga provocada por alguém que ela não sabia quem era. Que fizera aquilo e ela não sabia porque...

* * *

-Hermione com Curtis? – indagou Richard a Harry, assim que se sentou a mesa do almoço com Gina.

-Sim, foi o que o Espião publicou – respondeu Harry, entediado. – Deu a maior confusão e, pelo que me contaram, ela e Rony terminaram o namoro...

-Namoro? – Richard ficou confuso. – Mas... Mas eu nem sabia que eles estavam namorando!

-Nem eu – disse Harry. – Mas parece que estavam e terminaram hoje mesmo. Desde então...

Ele apontou para Rony, que almoçava calado, com uma expressão de revolta.

-E a Mione? – perguntou Gina.

-Sentada num corredor, aos prantos. Não foi a nenhuma das aulas da manhã.

-E... Você acha que o que o Espião escreveu é verdade, Harry?

-Duvido muito, Gina. Mione vem tendo um pé atrás com o Espião faz um tempo, e eu concordei com ela. De fato, tudo o que ele publica se transforma em verdade. Temíamos que ele começasse a usar esse poder para o mal e, pelo que vemos, ele começou.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Buddy Strogne e Draco Malfoy tramavam em voz baixa.

-Ela parece estar muito bem com o namorado – falou Draco, que estava virado em direção a mesa da Grifinória. – Richard está lá, bem do lado dela. Muito felizes... Já desistiu dela, Buddy?

-Já disse que não. Logo arranjo uma forma de trazer a Gina pra mim, pode esperar. Mas quero dar a ela a impressão de que já desisti, para que, quando eu aprontar, ela nem pense que eu tive algo a ver com o que eu fizer.

-Ela está uma gata hoje...

-Pare de olhar, seu animal! – retorquiu Buddy. – Estou começando a acreditar no que aquele paspalho do Espião noticiou. Que você é um animal!

-Você também foi chamado de animal...

-Não me lembre o que aquele infeliz escreveu! Mas, ao contrário de você, Draco, eu não estou fazendo jus ao que aquele otário escreveu... Será que você não percebe as coisas?Você também tem que disfarçar. Não pode ficar encarando a Gina e o mané, senão ficará óbvio que você está olhando para mim! Ah... Mas, diga-me... Está muito gata mesmo?

-Demais – respondeu Draco.

-Droga, quero ver... Mas se eu olhar... Ah! Já sei – olhou despreocupadamente para o cálice dourado que se encontrava a sua esquerda. – Sim... Agora estou vendo por aqui e...

Subitamente, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto foi invadido por tons avermelhados.

-Mas o que...?

Num movimento súbito, ele levou a mão ao cálice e o trouxe para mais perto. Ajeitou-o, como se o posicionasse.

-Buddy, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco, assustado.

-Você disse que ela está com o namorado... Richard está lá?

-Mas por que...?

-Responde, droga, _Richard está lá_?

-Está sim, bem do lado dela.

-Nossa... Não... Não é possível... – ele olhava o cálice, transtornado. – Não, mas... Minha nossa...

Ele virou-se para trás. Realmente, conforme Draco dissera, Gina estava em pé ao lado de Richard. Buddy voltou-se novamente para o cálice, posicionando-o melhor. Através do reflexo, Gina estava _sozinha._

-Cadê ele? Não é possível... _Não é possível_ – virou o cálice, olhou novamente. Gina não tinha ninguém ao lado. – Que loucura... Que horror...

Olhou pela última vez para trás. Lá estava Richard, agora abraçado com Gina. Olhando novamente para o cálice, vendo Gina sozinha, Buddy sussurrou para si mesmo, quase sem voz, totalmente chocado, trêmulo, abismado:

-Ele... Ele não tem... _Ele não tem reflexo!_

* * *

**NA: Agradeço mto pelas reviews! A cada capítulo, elas aumentam. É muito importante para mim saber que vocês estão curtindo e tentando juntas as peças e resolver os mistérios. Bom, nesse capítulo - o maior, inclusive - vocês tiveram mais pistas sobre suspeitos, e descobriram que o Espião não é tão bonzinho assim. E Buddy descobriu o segredo de Richard!**

**E agora? Aguardem! Conto com vocês! Abraços, Dan**


	20. O ladrão do colar de safiras

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**_O ladrão do colar de safiras_**

-O que? – perguntou Draco, confuso. – Dá para repetir, Buddy, eu simplesmente não consegui ouvir nada do que você disse e...

-Como pode? – indagou Buddy para si mesmo, ainda chocado, sem nem prestar atenção nos apelos do amigo curioso. – Isso não faz sentido, é totalmente insano...

Olhou para o cálice novamente, posicionando-o de todas as formas possíveis. De todas as maneiras, Richard não aparecia no reflexo. Era como um fantasma, como se não existisse. Como um...

-Vampiro – murmurou Buddy, abismado. Conservava o olhar fixo num ponto da parede, debatendo as idéias com ele mesmo. – Um vampiro... – de súbito, começou a rir, uma risada forte, que confundiu ainda mais a cabeça de Draco. Num momento, assustado; no outro, aos risos... O que estava acontecendo com Buddy?

-Buddy, está tudo bem?

-Um vampiro, um vampiro – ele continuou a rir. – Que idéia ridícula... Isso é um absurdo. Não é possível, claro que não...

-Vampiro? – indagou Draco, a confusão aumentando. – Onde? Que vampiro?

-Nada, esquece – falou Buddy, controlando-se. – É que foi a única explicação que encontrei, mas, claro, não faz sentido algum... Seria uma explicação perfeita para o que ele esconde, mas... Não, com certeza não faz sentido.

-Buddy, ou você seja mais claro, ou pare de me confundir sem contar tudo de uma vez...

-Isso só vai servir para lhe confundir ainda mais, caro amigo Draco. Mas, se você quer ver, venha para esse lado da mesa – Draco deu a volta. Estava sentando-se quando Buddy disse: - Até será bom que você diga que está vendo, ou melhor, que _não_ está vendo a mesma coisa que eu... Preciso de mais alguém para confirmar que não é loucura da minha cabeça! – ele apanhou o cálice dourado e o passou para Draco. – Posicione o reflexo na direção em que Gina e companhia estão.

Draco seguiu as instruções, obediente.

-Pronto... Lá estão eles... E daí?

-Não está sentindo falta de ninguém? Humm... Richard, por exemplo?

-Ah vai ver o paspalho foi no banheiro...

-Não, seu burro! – retorquiu Buddy. – Olhe para trás!

Draco virou. Assim que seus olhos bateram em Richard, sentado no espaço que no reflexo estava vazio, a boca do rapaz se abriu, os olhos saltaram, as mãos afrouxaram e o cálice caiu no chão com um forte ruído.

O ruído fez todos olharem na direção de Draco, mas também serviu para libertá-lo do transe.

-Caramba, Buddy! – ele virou-se para o amigo. – Que doideira é essa? Como pode?

-É, é isso que não sei – Buddy olhou constrangido para os rostos que se viraram a procura da origem do barulho. – É tão inacreditável que só agora, que você também não viu o idiota refletido, estou acreditando mesmo que ele não tem reflexo.

-Vampiro! – o queixo de Draco tremeu. – Por isso você estava falando em vampiros... O único ser que não tem reflexo é um vampiro!

-Sim. Richard não é um bruxo normal, a falta de reflexo já evidencia isso. Mas... O problema é que, embora tudo aponte para que ele seja um vampiro, ainda não faz sentido...

-A ausência de reflexo já não é prova suficiente de que ele é um chupador de sangue?

-Não, e um dos motivos você acabou de proferir. "Chupador de sangue"... Pelo que sei dos vampiros, eles simplesmente não resistem a um pescoço disponível. E Richard namora uma mortal, e é tão pacífico e bondoso que chega a ser patético e enjoativo.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio.

-Além disso, a pele dos vampiros difere da nossa. Tem um aspecto peculiar, lembrando mármore. Eles também não podem se expor ao sol, coisa que Richard faz com tranqüilidade. E, por último, temos o fato dos dentes caninos de Richard serem tão normais quanto o meu, o seu e o de qualquer outro aluno da escola.

-Certo, isso tudo faz sentido, mas... Não existe outra explicação para falta de reflexo!

-Pois é! Ele tem que ser um vampiro...Um chupador de sangue desgraçado... – Buddy parou de falar subitamente. – Draco...

-O que?

-Diga-me: qual é a principal especialidade do assassino da escola? O que ele faz depois que mata suas vitimas?

-Bom, ele toma o sangue, e... _Caramba!_

-E como foi que Susana Bones foi encontrada morta em Hogsmeade?

-Com dois furos no pescoço... Uau, Buddy!

-Tem mais... E o que aconteceu logo em seguida, com o tal "vampiro apaixonado", que seduzia as moças para encontrar seu verdadeiro amor?

-Desapareceu.

-E, se bem me lembro, logo no dia seguinte, quem apareceu? Quem entrou na escola?

-Richard...

-É... Parece que ele andou se alimentando sim...

-Mas, espera aí... Ele entrou com a aprovação de Dumbledore, ninguém simplesmente vai entrando em Hogwarts. Por mais que isso tudo o leve a ser considerado assassino, não deve ter sido ele quem matou todo mundo.

-Talvez não, caro Draco. Mas, é como você disse. Tudo o leva a ser considerado um assassino. Quando provarmos que Richard é um vampiro, e não um vampiro qualquer, o procurado "vampiro apaixonado", acusado da morte de Susana Bones, e que, logo após entrar na escola, deu início a uma série de crimes hediondos, não importa que ele tenha cometido ou não. O chupador de sangue estará perdido.

-Mas ainda não sabemos como ele não tem as características de vampiro, e...

-Sim. É o que falta para confirmarmos a nossa hipótese. E eu acho que já sei como...

De longe, Richard viu quando Buddy se levantou da mesa da Sonserina, parecendo muito ansioso, ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

-Ali tem coisa...

-O que disse, Rich? – perguntou Gina.

-Buddy e Draco... Algo me diz que estão tramando alguma coisa...

-Nem se preocupe. Apesar do juramento que Buddy fez de que um dia eu serei dele, isso nunca, nunca vai acontecer. Nenhum plano mirabolante que aquela mente perversa planejar pode nos separar. Eu confio em você. Eu amo você. Eu fui a escolhida entre tantas garotas que você procurou! Tive esse privilégio maravilhoso! Se fui a escolhida, é porque você me ama de verdade. E, sendo a escolhida pelo grande amor da minha vida, como posso desperdiçá-lo? De forma alguma... Nada nos separará. E, quer saber? Buddy já percebeu isso.

-Sim, ele sabe disso. Por isso mesmo, o próximo ataque deve vir de outro ângulo...

-Não entendi...

-Buddy sabe que nada que ele tramar fará com que eu termine o namoro com você, ou vice-versa, certo?

-Certo.

-Sendo assim, o próximo plano não terá esse objetivo. Ele tentará nos separar, sim, mas não atacando o nosso namoro...

-Não vejo qual seria o outro ângulo...

-Mas pode ter certeza de que Buddy vê. Ele ainda não desistiu de você, disso eu tenho certeza. E vai atacar. De outra forma, sim, mas... Vai atacar.

* * *

Curtis e Dennis caminhavam para a sala comunal da Corvinal, aproveitando o tempo que faltava para o início das aulas da tarde. 

-Eu volto a repetir – disse Curtis. – Não concordo com essa atitude. Acho que você simplesmente enlouqueceu... Criar os Jogos de Verão para isso?

-Você acha que não merece tanto esforço, não é? Claro que acha... Não consegue entender que isso merece, sim, toda a dedicação do mundo. Inclusive a criação de uma gincana idiota.

-Se alguém descobrir...

-_Ninguém_ vai descobrir.

Eles ficaram calados no resto do trajeto. Estavam próximos a entrada para o salão comunal da Corvinal quando viram que uma garota estava parada em frente a parede onde fora afixada a Coluna do Espião. Parecia absorta no conteúdo. Tão absorta que o rosto dela estava quase colado à coluna.

Curtis e Dennis aproximaram-se, assustados. Logo conseguiram reconhecer quem era. Era Vicky.

Curtis lembrou-se do fato da noite anterior. A discussão na ala hospitalar, travada entre Vicky e Patrick. A busca de Vicky por algo que estava no bolso de Crabbe.

Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Dennis e levou um dedo a frente dos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Aproximando-se lentamente, eles viram a cabeça de Vicky balançando em negativa, enquanto os olhos continuavam cravados na Coluna do Espião.

De repente, ela começou a gargalhar. Dennis sufocou um grito. Eram gargalhadas fora do comum... Gargalhadas enlouquecidas, dominadas por um prazer medonho.

-O Espião – ela disse, entre as risadas. – Espião! Ha! Espião!...

Tão de repente quanto o acesso de gargalhadas se iniciou, Vicky o encerrou e ficou séria.

-Preciso pôr as mãos naquelas cartas... Onde aquele balofo as colocou? Onde... As cartas... _Cartas... _Preciso das cartas...

Curtis pressentiu que Vicky ia virar-se a qualquer momento. Puxou Dennis e começou a correr o mais silenciosamente possível. A última coisa que ouviram foi:

-Antes que seja tarde demais...

Pararam, ofegantes, no outro corredor. Dennis, confuso, perguntou:

-Que cartas serão essas?

-Eu não sei.

-Balofo... Quem será?

Curtis balançou os ombros. Não queria contar a Dennis que se tratava de Crabbe.

-Parece ser algo relacionado ao Espião. Não sei de nada, não consigo raciocinar, mas tenho tanto interesse em pegar o Espião quanto alguém que sabe pensar muito bem. Até mais, Dennis.

E Curtis saiu, às pressas, sem falar mais nada.

-O que essa garota pode saber sobre o Espião? – perguntou Dennis, baixinho, para si mesmo.

* * *

Hermione continuava sentada no mesmo corredor. As lágrimas já nem saíam mais, como se ela tivesse esgotado todo o estoque que seus olhos guardavam. E, se houvesse realmente esgotado, ela não estranharia. 

Não parara de chorar desde que se esparramara no chão. Desde que Rony lhe dera as costas, sem acreditar nela...

Por que? Essa pergunta não conseguia sair de sua mente... Por que o Espião publicara aquela mentira? Apenas para se divertir com a minha vergonha, talvez, pensou Mione. Ele já havia feito isso antes, colocando mentiras que tinham a simples função de fazer com que os outros passassem vergonha. Sabendo que Curtis vivia dando em cima dela, resolvera inventar que havia um caso entre os dois, muito "apimentado". Era lógico que todos iriam acreditar...

Mais um por que... Por que fazer isso com ela? Existiriam razões para o Espião odiá-la? Tudo bem, eu estava desconfiada, pensou Mione. Mas foi algo apenas comentado com Harry e Rony. Não tinha como o Espião saber que ela o considerava alguém muito perigoso.

Então... teria o Espião feito tudo aquilo apenas por diversão e por falta do que noticiar?

Era provável que sim. Mas algo dentro de Mione teimava em não acreditar naquilo... Algo lhe dizia que a razão para aquela fofoca maldosa havia sido outra.

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando pelo corredor. Levantou a cabeça. Suspirou. Lá vinha Curtis, com seu jeito de andar todo peculiar, os braços largados, as mãos arrumando os cabelos a cada três passos.

Só foi preciso dois segundos para que a figura de Curtis despertasse algo dentro da mente de Hermione. Algo que reboou por sua cabeça com força total. A razão parecia agora totalmente _clara_, como se uma neblina tivesse sido dissipada.

A razão era...

_Separá-la de Rony._

Ela levantou-se de súbito, não conseguindo se controlar diante do impacto da compreensão. Curtis continuava se aproximando. Enquanto ela fitava aquele sorriso de dentes grandes, diversas coisas vinham em sua mente, e começavam a se encaixar...

O Espião devia ter visto ela com Rony... Curtis, após apanhar de Rony: _Você ainda vai me pagar, Weasley... Pode esperar. Vai me pagar..._

Havia jurado vingança.

Será que a vingança não tinha sido feita na Coluna do Espião?

Curtis chegou bem perto dela. Hermione ficou imóvel, perplexa com as conclusões de sua mente. Quando Curtis se inclinou para beijá-la no rosto:

-Oi, princesa...

Hermione deu-lhe um chute no meio das pernas.

-Ah – gemeu Curtis, se contorcendo, fazendo uma careta. – Ai, ai – apoiou-se na parede, o corpo ainda dobrado, o rosto uma perfeita máscara de dor. Ele soltou um palavrão, e mais outro, enquanto gemia de dor. Hermione apenas o fitava, com o rosto severo. Quando a dor começou a diminuir, Curtis murmurou:

-Ficou louca?

-Não, mas estou quase tomando atitudes dignas de uma pessoa insana – respondeu Mione. – E, se quer saber, você merece muito mais do que esse simples chute, Michael Curtis, ou, melhor dizendo, O Espião!

-O que? – Curtis empertigou-se. – Não é possível... Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso!

-Você jurou vingança ao Rony! Você sabia que aquela nota falsa sobre um possível romance entre eu e você causaria raiva nele!

-Eu jurei vingança, mas... Olhe, Mione, eu não tenho nada a ver com aquela coluna, está bem? Nada. Aliás, eu nem sabia que você e ele estavam namorando...

-Pode ter espionado! Afinal, não é essa sua qualidade que o seu apelido valoriza?

-Hermione, por favor. Eu juro, eu juro que não sou o Espião!

-Ah, digamos que a sua palavra não é de grande valor...

-Não sou não! Estou com tanta raiva dele quanto você! Aliás... O que eu vinha contar a você era justamente algo sobre ele, que talvez leve até o infeliz!

Mione se interessou.

-Como?

-Primeiro, tenho que começar com um fato que ocorreu anteriormente. Após o... golpe que o seu "namorado" deu no meu nariz, eu fui até a ala hospitalar. Quando estava chegando na ala, ouvi vozes exaltadas saindo de dentro dela. Pelo que pude perceber, Patrick Geller pegou Vicky no flagra, vasculhando os bolsos de um dos sobreviventes do atentado ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Humm... Devia estar procurando alguma coisa... Mas, que aluno era esse? Onde entra o Espião nessa história?

-O garoto era Crabbe. Eu pensei em verificar os bolsos dele também, mas não tive chance. A última pergunta estava sem resposta... Na verdade, nem que tinha a ver com o Espião eu sabia. Bom, mas, hoje, eu estava acompanhando o meu amigo Dennis até o salão comunal da Corvinal, e, quando estávamos nos aproximando, demos de cara com Vicky, olhando, muito perturbada, para a Coluna do Espião. E dizendo algo do tipo: "Espião!", e ela ria. Depois disse: "Preciso daquelas cartas... Onde o balofo as colocou?", algo assim.

-Vejamos... Sim, faz sentido. Balofo se encaixa no perfil físico de Crabbe, as cartas preenchem o quesito "o que Vicky está procurando?"... E, pelo que você ouviu, pode-se deduzir que é algo relacionado ao Espião.

-Foi o que pensei – disse Curtis. – As tais cartas devem estar relacionadas ao Espião.

-Isso está me cheirando mal... Espião envolvido com uma das vítimas do Expresso! Isso sugere uma ligação horrível!

-Espere aí... Tudo bem que o Espião seja um intrometido, mas daí a ser um assassino...

-Temos que por as mãos naquelas cartas! – falou Hermione, alarmada. – Vicky está interessada, Patrick sabe que existe algo escondido, e o Espião, mesmo que não seja nenhum dos dois, deve estar apavorado para apanhá-las! Vamos, Curtis, temos que achá-las antes que as apanhem!

Puxou Curtis pelo braço e começaram a correr. Quando o rapaz deu uma risadinha maliciosa, Mione soltou-lhe o braço e lançou-lhe um olhar de fúria.

Num dos corredores, para espanto total de Hermione, encontraram Madame Pomfrey.

-Madame Pomfrey! – exclamou a garota, assustada. – O que... O que faz aqui? Por que não está na ala?

-Parece que uma aluna se acidentou no jardim, e...

-Você não deixou a ala hospitalar sem ninguém tomando conta, deixou?

-Claro que não. Uma aluna muito simpática se ofereceu para ficar lá, e...

-A-aluna? Que aluna?

-Vicky, da Corvinal, e...

-Minha nossa – murmurou Mione, arregalando os olhos para Curtis. – Oh, temos que ir... Estamos atrasados, não é, Curtis? – eles começaram a caminhar. – Até mais, Madame Pomfrey!

Bastou a enfermeira dar as costas para eles acelerarem. Curtis, ofegante, sugeriu:

-Pensa que ela pode estar lá para...

-O que você acha? E conseguirá, se não formos rápidos!

Eles não pararam de correr nem por um segundo. Quando entraram no corredor que levava a ala, Hermione diminuiu a velocidade, barrando Curtis com o braço, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo.

-O que foi? – indagou ele, aos cochichos.

-Vicky está lá, esqueceu? Precisamos ir com calma.

Sem fazer ruído, Hermione se aproximou das portas da ala, com Curtis seguindo-a bem de perto. Ela espichou o pescoço. Lá estava Vicky, de costas para ela, debruçada sobre um paciente – Crabbe, sem sombras de dúvida. Pelo que Mione podia ver, ela parecia estar tirando as meias dos pés do garoto.

-Pode estar aqui – murmurou Vicky, a voz cheia de ansiedade. – Como não pensei nisso antes...

Mione olhou para Curtis, fazendo um sinal de jóia com o dedo. Assim que seus olhos bateram no garoto, ela viu a sombra que se formava na parede do corredor. A sombra de alguém que estava indo para lá. Sem perder tempo, mas ainda tentando manter o silêncio, Mione puxou Curtis para trás do mesmo vaso que o garoto havia escolhido para se esconder no outro dia.

Curtis olhou confuso para ela. Mione pediu silêncio. Logo o dono da sombra passou em frente ao vaso, com passos largos. Assim que Hermione ergueu-se um pouco do esconderijo para observar quem estava indo até a ala, no exato instante em que ela reconheceu Patrick Geller, duas coisas foram ditas, no mesmo instante, com tons diferentes:

-Achei! – exclamou Vicky, animada.

-Te peguei – retorquiu Patrick, com desdém.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Patrick continuou parado por uns instantes em frente as portas da ala, mas, em seguida, entrou rápido como um foguete.

-Pare! – gritou Vicky, assustada. – O que você quer? Deixe-me em paz!

-Eu quero isso que você tem nas mãos. Dê-me essa carta!

-Por que você as quer, hein? Elas... Elas comprometem você?

-Por que você as procurou tanto e não as passa para mim? Elas comprometem você... Vicky?

Houve um grito de fúria de Patrick. Um forte baque no chão, o ruído de uma cama sendo arrastada. Hermione saiu do esconderijo. Foi até as portas e, agachada, espiou.

Vicky estava caída no chão, tendo Patrick em cima dela. Patrick tentava imobilizar-lhe os braços com as mãos, mas Vicky se debatia, descontrolada, furiosa. Duas folhas de papel branco balançavam na sua mão – as folhas que Patrick tanto queria tomar dela. Folhas que só poderiam ser a _carta._

-Dê-me isso, sua desgraçada – falou Patrick, com a voz distorcida pelo esforço.

Ele tentava arrancar os papéis das mãos dela, mas Vicky era persistente.

-Nunca... Nunca!

Num movimento súbito, as folhas voaram, indo cair no chão mais à frente. Patrick largou Vicky no mesmo instante, levantando-se para apanhá-las. Vicky girou o corpo no chão, estendeu a mão. Puxou o tornozelo do garoto. Patrick caiu. Vicky levantou-se. Patrick deu-lhe uma rasteira. As folhas voaram mais, devido ao movimento de ar produzido com a queda da garota. Patrick tentou se levantar em seguida, mas não conseguiu. O impacto das quedas parecia ter reaberto o fluxo de dor dos ferimentos da surra que havia tomado de Buddy Strogne e cia. Fraco, mas persistente em sua idéia de pegar os papéis, ele rastejou até Vicky. Quando a garota fez menção de se levantar, Patrick deixou-se cair de lado sobre o corpo dela. Vicky urrou de dor. Patrick se endireitou, e voltou a imobilizá-la no chão.

-Desista, eu não vou deixar você pegar aqueles papéis – disse ele, quase sem voz.

Hermione aproveitou o momento. Patrick estava sobre Vicky, de costas, e encobria a visão da jovem com o seu corpo. Era o momento perfeito. As folhas estavam quase na porta. Bastaram alguns passos. Mione estendeu a mão e as apanhou.

-Nunca que vou desistir – disse Vicky. – Eu as encontrei, eu tenho o direito de pegá-las!

Mione ia saindo. Bastou um olhar para trás para que ela esbarrasse num pedestal de madeira ao lado das portas, que trazia sobre ele um vaso de porcelana. O pedestal virou, o enorme vaso tombou e quebrou com estrépito e voar de cacos.

-Droga! – exclamou Patrick. Seu olhar pousou no chão vazio. – Pegaram!

Ele se levantou rapidamente. Vicky, igualmente assustada, fez o mesmo.

Do lado de fora, Hermione, afobada, pegou o pedestal de madeira que sustentava o vaso e o arremessou para a entrada, no exato instante em que Patrick e Vicky saíam. Os dois tropeçaram e caíram de cara no chão. Enquanto os dois se estatelavam no chão, Mione puxou Curtis e, juntos, saíram correndo do corredor numa velocidade impressionante.

Vicky, que parou quase colada a parede, levantou o rosto do chão. O queixo estava cortado, e um pouco de sangue saia de sua boca devido a um dente quebrado. Ela olhou para Patrick. O rapaz gemia, enquanto apertava as costas. Em seguida, ela virou-se para o corredor. Quando olhou, não havia mais nem sinal de quem tinha roubado os papéis.

-Bosta! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu reclamar.

* * *

-MALDIÇÃO! – Buddy esmurrou a parede. 

-O que houve, Buddy? – perguntou Draco.

-Nada – ele respirou fundo. – Era um livro que eu tinha visto ali, naquela sala. Parecia conter fatos muito importantes sobre vampiros, mas o livro sumiu! E _não tinha como_ acontecer isso!

Continuou esmurrando a parede e praguejando. Draco tentou acalmá-lo.

-Olhe, deve haver outra forma de descobrirmos.

-Sim, eu... Tenho uma segunda opção – disse Buddy, ainda dando socos na parede. – Isso não vai me tirar do sério... Vamos até a Grifinória.

* * *

Hermione e Curtis correram até um corredor qualquer. Mione parou junto a uma porta e experimentou a maçaneta. Estava aberta. 

-Entre – pediu a Curtis. Ela entrou logo em seguida, encostando a porta ao passar.

Havia algumas carteiras e armários na sala deserta. Mione esparramou as duas folhas de papel sobre o tampo da mesa do professor.

-Finalmente. Vamos ler o que essa carta traz de tão importante.

Ela apoiou as duas mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e começou a ler.

* * *

_COMUNICADO OFICIAL "ESPIONÁRIO"_

_Através dessa carta, eu, o Espião, venho recomendar-lhe: Abra os olhos Ó-ó._

_Eu não sou de brincadeira. Pare de se meter onde não deve, ou as conseqüências serão muito mais graves do que você imagina._

_Eu posso destruir a sua vida._

(folha 2)

_Está avisado: tome muito cuidado._

_Estou de olho em você._

_O Espião Ô-ô_

* * *

-Inconfundível – comentou Hermione. – A letra, o símbolo... Foi o próprio Espião quem escreveu essa carta! Foi o próprio Espião quem ameaçou o Crabbe! 

-Certo, mas... Espere aí! Você está achando que essa ameaça pode ter sido cumprida com a sabotagem dos trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts? Não faz nenhum sentido! Tinha outros alunos no Expresso, ele não faria tudo aquilo só para pegar o Crabbe, e...

-Vejo que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para discutir esse assunto – falou Mione, mordendo o lábio. – Ah, vamos indo. Acho que vou participar das aulas da tarde. Essa descoberta me deu novo fôlego.

-Humm... Não quer, por acaso, despejar toda essa energia acumulada em mim? – Curtis se aproximou.

-De certa forma, despejarei se você se aproximar mais. Afinal, outro chute no meio de suas pernas me renderá muita atividade muscular.

Ela abriu a porta. Curtis saiu logo atrás.

-Então, se esse fôlego não será usado para me dar uns beijos nem para dar um chute no meio das minhas pernas, para que você usará então?

-Para desmascarar esse tal de Espião. Já estava revoltada com ele antes, agora então... Eu vou ser a pior inimiga dele. Vou atormentá-lo até conseguir desmascará-lo! Porque isso tem que acabar! Ele parece estar se tornando alguém mais perigoso do que eu imaginava – ela ergueu os papéis. – Eu não descanso até apanhar esse idiota. Não descanso até ele desmentir, na cara de Rony, que aquilo que foi publicado não passou de uma fofoca maldosa e... absurda – a última palavra saiu lentamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-R-Rony?

Rony, que estava atravessando o Saguão de Entrada para ir para as estufas, estancou e empalideceu, enquanto seu olhar chocado fitava Hermione Granger e Michael Curtis, lado a lado, recém saídos de um corredor escuro.

* * *

-Eu juro que não é má vontade, eu juro! – esperneou o garotinho da Grifinória. – Ele ainda está na ala! Não é preguiça em chamá-lo! É que não tem como! 

Buddy suspirou. Segurava o garoto pela gola das vestes e contra a parede já fazia alguns minutos, mas, se ele ainda insistia naquilo...

-Certo – Buddy o soltou de uma vez. O garoto se estatelou no chão. – Então o Dawkins ainda está na ala hospitalar?

-Está, senão eu tinha dito que não estava, e...

_Plaft!_

Um tapa violento e sonoro fez o garotinho cair no chão novamente. Draco arregalou os olhos, enquanto o garoto começava a chorar baixinho.

-Vê lá como fala comigo, moleque – disse Buddy, com raiva. – E isso só não foi pior porque acho covardia esmurrar um moleque feito você. Agora... Se manda, vai! Desinfeta!

O menino afastou-se, de cabeça baixa, uma das mãos sobre a bochecha avermelhada.

-Buddy, ficou louco?

-Não. Estou perfeitamente normal – o rosto dele denotava tranqüilidade e nenhum arrependimento. – Vamos logo para aquela ala hospitalar. O otário viciado em contos de vampiros saberá nos dar a informação que precisamos.

Assim, Draco e Buddy encaminharam-se para a ala hospitalar.

Logo que entraram no corredor, perceberam que algo muito estranho havia ocorrido ali. Vicky estava de pé, ofegante, segurando o queixo cortado. Patrick continuava caído, gemendo de dor.

-Nossa – falou Buddy, sorrindo. – O que aconteceu por aqui? – seu olhar parou em Patrick. – Oh, olhe só, Draco. Você também não tem a impressão de que o conhece de algum lugar?

-Sim... – concordou Draco. – Já o vi antes. Mas na ocasião ele estava bem mais acabado...

Os dois gargalharam.

-Vamos logo, Draco, não vamos perder tempo com esse monte de bosta.

Eles entraram na ala hospitalar, pulando o pedestal de madeira e olhando, cismados, para os cacos do vaso quebrado.

-Algo muito estranho aconteceu aqui – murmurou Buddy. – Ah, ali está ele.

Ele se aproximou da cama onde um garotinho mirrado repousava. Ele parecia estar profundamente adormecido. Draco balançou a cabeça.

-Está descansando, provavelmente medicado – opinou Draco.

-Eu sei, mas ele vai acordar – Buddy se inclinou sobre a criança. – Mais tapas no rosto de uma criança inocente. Tenho que tomar cuidado, ou acabo me especializando nisso.

Ele esbofeteou o rosto do menino. Depois, outro tapa. Vários tapas seguidos, até que os olhinhos do garoto começaram a se abrir. Ele recostou-se no espaldar da cama, assustado.

-Você? – indagou, olhando para Buddy com uma expressão horrorizada.

-Você me conhece, por acaso? – perguntou Buddy, surpreso com a reação do garoto. – A minha fama já se espalhou tanto assim?

Rogério Dawkins engoliu em seco.

-Já – respondeu, com o seu jeito lento de falar. – E você também está participando dos Jogos de Verão que o meu irmão organizou...

-Isso, mas, dá pra calar essa boca um segundo? – perguntou Buddy, impaciente. – Tenho pressa em resolver um assunto, e você pode me ajudar. Na época em que o tal vampiro apaixonado seduzia jovens em Hogsmeade, eu lembro de ter visto, um dia, você comentando que sabia como capturá-lo, que era fanático por contos de vampiros... Por isso, acho que você pode me responder uma pergunta. Ou melhor, vai responder, porque, se Buddy Strogne pede algo a uma pessoa, ele espera que o que ele pediu seja cumprido. E tudo o que Buddy Strogne quer é uma resposta.

-Claro – respondeu o menino. – É só... Só perguntar.

-Existe forma de um vampiro se disfarçar de bruxo? Manter pele normal, se livrar dos caninos, enfim, de toda a aparência de um chupador de pescoços?

-Sim. Quase ninguém sabe, mas existe sim. Mas, claro, para isso o vampiro deve ter propriedades mágicas dentro dele... Deve ter sido um bruxo quando era um mortal.

-E como ele consegue ocultar essas características?

-Através de uma poção, uma poção rara. Eu sei da existência dela porque ouvi o boato da boca de uma velhinha contadora de histórias. Ela não é encontrada em livro algum... Parece que oculta todas as características, menos a...

-Falta de reflexo? – sugeriu Buddy.

-Isso mesmo – respondeu Rogério.

-Perfeito! – exclamou Buddy, animado. – Valeu pela força, pirralho. Quem sabe um dia eu não penso em lhe recompensar de alguma forma. Vamos, Draco... Draco?

O jovem estava imóvel, fitando Crabbe.

-Oi – ele olhou para Buddy. Seu rosto, já pálido, parecia estar prestes a se tornar transparente. – Vamos, sim, claro... Vamos.

Eles saíram da ala no mesmo instante em que Madame Pomfrey chegava e dava um grito de horror ante a confusão em frente à enfermaria.

-E então? O que descobriu, Buddy?

-Ah, caro amigo Draco, é o que imaginamos mesmo. Por mais inacreditável que possa parecer, Richard é, sim, um vampiro.

-E agora, o que faremos?

-Com esse trunfo nas mãos? Buddy Strogne vai se divertir... E muito! Os Jogos de Verão começarão de forma inesquecível, Draco. Especialmente para o esquisito vampiro.

-Não vai me dizer que...

-Sim, Draco. Eu tenho um plano.

* * *

Mione sentiu o rosto esquentar. Lançou um olhar rápido para Curtis. O rapaz coçava a cabeça, embaraçado. Olhou novamente para Rony. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho, e ele parecia estar lutando para conseguir articular pelo menos uma palavra. 

Harry surgiu ao lado dele. Parou no momento em que viu Hermione e Curtis, e não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

-Uau! Hermione e... Curtis?

Mione adiantou-se até os amigos. Rony deu um passo para trás.

-Olhem, não é nada que vocês estão pensando, eu posso explicar. É uma longa história, tem a ver com o Espião e...

-É claro que tem a ver com o Espião – interrompeu Rony, finalmente conseguindo falar. – Foi ele quem descobriu essa safadeza e me fez o favor de desmascarar vocês dois!

-Rony, não é isso – insistiu Mione, mas o garoto já descia as escadas para os jardins. – Rony! Rony!

Ela fez menção de segui-lo, mas Harry interrompeu-a.

-Não adianta. Nada do que você disser vai fazê-lo acreditar que o que o Espião noticiou é mentira. Ainda mais depois do que ele viu aqui – ele olhou para Curtis.

-Eu não menti, Harry. Tem a ver com o Espião sim, mas é outra coisa, algo... Muito sério. O fato é que foi o Curtis quem me passou a informação, e, depois, quando vi, estávamos envolvidos numa caçada por uma carta que, felizmente, conseguimos vencer.

-Uma carta? – perguntou Harry, intrigado.

-Sim. Uma carta escrita pelo próprio Espião, ameaçando uma vítima do atentado ao Expresso. Crabbe.

Harry ficou boquiaberto.

-Minha nossa... Mione, eu preciso saber tudo sobre isso, e também quero dar uma olhada na carta.

-Claro – Mione levou a mão ao bolso. Nesse instante, Harry viu uma jovem passando pelo saguão, os cabelos muito negros soltos, esvoaçando. Interrompeu o movimento de Hermione.

-Viu... deixe para depois. Mais tarde eu vejo a carta.

-Mas, Harry, é... – Mione viu a jovem. Sorriu. – Ah, claro. Tudo bem. Até mais.

Harry caminhou em direção a escadaria de mármore. Enquanto isso, Mione olhou para Curtis e comentou:

-Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Curtis. Você provou que não é o Espião e que tem a mesma meta que eu: capturar aquele imbecil. Mas, por favor, você viu o que aconteceu, se Rony ficar nos vendo juntos...

-Sim, eu compreendo – Curtis sorriu. – Mas, princesa... Eu nunca desisto de você – ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela. – Nunca.

Mione o empurrou. Curtis desviou e saiu correndo, as gargalhadas. Antes de descer as escadas para se encaminhar para as estufas, Mione lançou um olhar rápido para a escadaria.

Lá estavam Harry e Juliana Cabot.

O plano da conquista estava começando.

Na escadaria, Juliana sorria para Harry, parecendo embaraçada, sem saber como agir.

-Eh... – Harry hesitou, pensando bem em como prosseguir após os cumprimentos. – Você deve estar me achando maluco, não é? Nunca nos falamos antes, e, de repente, eu te abordo aqui, no meio da escadaria...

-É... Digo, _não_! Maluco não... Nem nada parecido.

-Ah, que bom – Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e balançou os pés.

_"Bom", _pensou. _"Se até bilhete apaixonado ela enviou, é porque sente algo muito forte por mim. Não será necessário muito esforço para conquistá-la... Vou direto ao ponto!"._

-Escute, Juliana... Você não vai participar dos Jogos de Verão, vai?

-Não.

-Que bom! No dia da primeira prova, todos na escola ficarão concentrados na prova, então... Estive pensando – Harry fingiu um constrangimento. – Será que, no dia, você não aceita dar uma volta comigo, nos jardins?

-Claro! – ela bateu palmas, entusiasmada. Em seguida, engoliu em seco, controlou-se, corou e pigarreou. – Digo... Adoraria.

Harry ficou olhando para o rosto dela por um momento. A alegria genuína, o sorriso verdadeiro, a felicidade de estar sendo convidada por quem ela tanto amava... Harry sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

-Então, está combinado – disse ele, forçando um sorriso. – Depois de amanhã, assim que a primeira prova começar, a gente se encontra.

-Mal posso esperar – suspirou Juliana.

Harry sorriu e desceu a escadaria.

_"É uma sacanagem, mas é pelo bem da escola", _pensou. _"Até a vida dela pode ser poupada com isso. Mas... Ela é uma forte suspeita, não posso esquecer disso. Uma forte suspeita. Mas, mesmo assim... Pode não ser a assassina, e... Eu estou brincando com os sentimentos dela, jogando com os sentimentos dela"._

Ele virou-se, triste. Juliana continuava subindo a escadaria, arrumando o cabelo. Tentando tornar-se mais atraente para ele.

-Me desculpe – falou ele, saindo do castelo. Distraído, trombou numa pessoa que estava parada junto as portas de entrada. – Oh, desculpe, eu... – Harry emudeceu. Era Jack Smart.

-Sem problemas – disse Jack, sorrindo, mas Harry reparou bem na frieza dos seus olhos. Sua boca podia sorrir, mas o olhar soltava faíscas de _ódio._

Harry continuou o seu caminho.

Foi até as estufas com o pensamento a mil. Aquele ódio que os olhos de Jack traziam... Seria por que Harry havia _conversado_ com Juliana Cabot? Ou por que Harry havia _paquerado_ Juliana Cabot?

Uma simples palavra entre as duas perguntas podia mudar tudo o que eles imaginavam.

Uma simples palavra entre as perguntas transformava a relação entre os possíveis "assassino e cúmplice" de uma amizade para algo mais forte. Pelo menos para Jack Smart.

Jack ama Juliana que ama Harry que "aparentemente" ama Juliana que não ama Jack.

_(O assassino ama a cúmplice que ama Harry que "aparentemente" ama a cúmplice que não ama o assassino)._

_(O cúmplice ama a assassina que ama Harry que "aparentemente" ama a assassina que não ama o cúmplice)._

Harry engoliu em seco e estremeceu.

Talvez o simples jogo da conquista estava se tornando mais perigoso do que ele podia imaginar...

* * *

À noite, Harry discutiu as possibilidades que haviam passado por sua cabeçacom Hermione. 

-Sim, parece que será arriscado – concordou Mione. – Jack pode estar apaixonado por Juliana e você está se intrometendo no meio. E Jack pode ser o assassino ou o cúmplice... É, decididamente perigoso. Mas, se você olhar bem, já era de se imaginar que seria um tanto arriscado. Você está próximo de uma garota que tem tudo para ser um dos assassinos!

-Eu sei, mas, considerando que Juliana me ama, nunca imaginei que correria risco de vida. Mas, agora, se Jack estiver apaixonado por ela, ele pode querer me matar por ciúmes!

-É arriscado, Harry. Mas... é uma das nossas poucas formas de ataque no momento. Aliás, a melhor. E só você pode atacar, afinal, ela é apaixonada por você! Quanto ao Espião... Já disse, é por minha conta.

-Eu andei fazendo uma lista das pessoas que estavam próximas ao local onde o xale de Marylin foi encontrado. Algo me diz que, se o assassino a apanhou ali, não deve ter tido muito tempo para ocultar o corpo e fugir. Não, ele deve estar entre eles. Assim, finalmente, podemos formar uma lista de suspeitos – ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho da mochila e a estendeu para Hermione, que leu os seguintes nomes:

_Dennis Dawkins_

_Buddy Strogne_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Juliana Cabot_

_Michael Curtis_

_Jack Smart_

_Padma Patil_

_Vicky_

_Patrick Geller_

-Sim, faz sentido a relação dos nomes – falou Mione. – Lembro-me bem de que Dennis disse que tinham acabado de formar aquele grupo, não estiveram juntos o tempo todo. O assassino pode ter agido antes.

-Bom, dessa lista... Estamos atacando dois grandes suspeitos, que são Juliana Cabot e Jack Smart. Humm... Vicky e Patrick estão aqui, e também podem ser considerados suspeitos devido ao grande interesse pela carta do Espião... Os outros ainda não demos atenção, mas... Pelo menos, agora, temos a nossa lista de suspeitos.

-Uma lista que, me desculpe, Harry, mas não pode ser considerada como "cem por cento" verídica. Nada garante que o assassino esteja entre eles.

-Eu sei. De qualquer jeito, com ou sem lista, ainda contamos com poucas coisas para darmos um passo decisivo na captura do assassino dessa escola! – Harry não reparou, mas Patrick Geller, que subia as escadas, diminuiu a marcha e apurou os ouvidos. – Se ao menos aparecesse alguma pista...

Patrick deu um sorriso enigmático e correu escada acima. O colega que o acompanhava, Arthur, o estava esperando.

-Por que está sorrindo? Até agora você estava reclamando do corpo dolorido...

-Harry está precisando de uma pista! Eu tenho essa pista!

-Tem?

-O colar, esqueceu? O que peguei aquele dia, para ferrar Buddy. O colar!

Saiu em disparada pelo corredor, sem nem perceber a presença de Buddy Strogne, no meio de um grupo que se encaminhava para a escadaria.

Buddy fez sinal para Draco aguardar, e seguiu pelo mesmo corredor que Patrick havia entrado.

Patrick avançou, apressado. Tentou recordar o caminho... Sim, estava certo. Lá estava a armadura obesa. Bastava se abaixar, afastar um tijolo solto na parede e... pronto! Lá estava, nas suas mãos.

-O colar de safiras... Ainda aqui... Isso!

Recolocou o bloco no lugar e recomeçou a correr, agora no sentido inverso. Seu coração palpitava de excitação, as safiras se chocavam em sua mão, provocando ruídos engraçados.

-O colar... Vou passar a Harry... Buddy está perdido... Vou entregar o colar...

De um canto, uma tora de madeira foi desferida contra a cabeça do garoto. Um impacto fortíssimo. Patrick desmaiou, tombando no chão. O colar de safiras rolou pelo solo, e Buddy Strogne sorriu, um sorriso doentio, delirante, _maníaco_...

* * *

**NA: Passamos das 100 reviews... Muito obrigado! Posso adiantar que a fic está na sua reta final, e que a próxima atualização não demorará muito, pois já estou bem avançado no próximo capítulo.**

**Aguardem!A Ju criou um tópico muito legal na comunidade SOU FÃ DAS FICS DO DAN, onde vcs podem discutir sobre Vamp. Eu não consigo colocar o endereço direto aqui, mas se vocês pesquisarem pelo nome da comu vcs encontram. Abraços!**


	21. Sangue, beijos e um plano maligno

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**_Um capítulo com sangue, beijos e um plano maligno_**

Buddy abaixou-se e apanhou o colar de safiras, que caiu esparramado, próximo a mão de Patrick. Fitou as pedras coloridas por alguns segundos, depois as beijou. Finalmente, novamente, ali estava, em seu poder, o colar.

Ele beijou as pedras, enquanto seu olhar caía sobre o inconsciente Patrick Geller.

-Ora, ora... Olhe só... – ele riu. – Não posso acreditar que o ladrão do colar tenha sido esse saco de pancadas! Quanta ousadia... Será que o meu aviso daquele dia não foi muito claro?

Buddy balançou a cabeça, enquanto observava o jovem.

-Soltar aquele Snap Explosivo, provocar aquela confusão, tudo para roubar o colar... O que tanto te interessa? Queria esse colar para que? Para me ligar ao assassinato de Vanda, não é? – Buddy não se controlou e, ao levantar-se, chutou o rapaz. – Imprestável... Ficou calado em relação à surra, mas quis me ferrar de outro modo... Ah, esses animais estão muito ousados. Estão brincando com a paciência de Buddy Strogne – ele esmurrou a parede. – Estão querendo enlouquecer-me... Enlouquecer-me.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Calma, Buddy, relaxa... – disse, soltando o ar. – Você sempre vira o jogo. Sempre. Acaba de virar um agora mesmo.

Voltou a se aproximar de Patrick, que permanecia inconsciente.

-Sim, virei o jogo... E toda a vez que viro o jogo, o traidor merece ser castigado... Você já cruzou meu caminho uma vez, Geller. Só não o matei aquele dia por pura piedade. Deixei um aviso... Como era mesmo? Ah! Algo do tipo, "fique calado ou eu corto a sua garganta", não foi? Você não pode responder, mas foi sim. Um aviso que você considerou, mas, sabe, caro Geller, você tentou me atacar de outra forma. Então, merece um castigo, não acha?

Buddy puxou o canivete, apertando o botão e revelando a lâmina.

-Não se brinca com Buddy Strogne – ele abaixou-se ao lado do rapaz. – Não, não se brinca. Nem se tenta passar Buddy Strogne para trás. Agora você vai sentir isso na sua própria pele.

Ele aproximou o canivete do pescoço de Patrick. Encostou a lâmina num ponto próximo a garganta.

-Como não foi uma desobediência total ao meu aviso, será um castigo um pouco mais leve.

Buddy deslizou a lâmina do canivete. O sangue começou a sair no mesmo instante, formando uma trilha vermelha. Buddy afastou a lâmina e ficou contemplando o resultado.

-Um corte leve, próximo à garganta – seus olhos doentios fitavam a obra com prazer. – Será bom para você perceber que, da próxima, o aviso será totalmente cumprido. Agora...

Ele estendeu um dedo e pegou um pouco do sangue que escorria.

-Está na hora de deixar o meu recadinho.

* * *

Antes de abrir os olhos, Patrick sentiu o forte ardor no pescoço. Assim que a visão entrou em foco novamente, ele olhou apavorado ao redor.

_O colar havia desaparecido._

Levou a mão para o pescoço, que latejava sem parar. Seu coração disparou e a dor aumentou assim que seus dedos tocaram num lugar úmido. Patrick examinou os dedos e as vestes. Era sangue.

Estava muito confuso... Caminhava pelo corredor, com o colar na mão, e, de repente, viu uma tora de madeira sendo chocada contra a sua cabeça... E agora acordava, sem o colar e com o pescoço cortado.

Quem havia feito aquilo, perguntou-se, assustado, enquanto se levantava.

Só foi olhar para a parede em frente para descobrir a terrível resposta.

Escrito com o seu próprio sangue, ali, na parede, estava um aviso.

NÃO SE

ESQUEÇA

DA MINHA

PROMESSA.

O corte pareceu latejar ainda mais quando ele se recordou da promessa, percebeu quem havia escrito aquilo e a sorte que tinha em ainda estar vivo.

Apavorado, Patrick começou a correr em busca de ajuda.

O sangue não parava de escorrer... Um pânico começou a invadi-lo. Talvez não desse mais tempo de Madame Pomfrey conter a hemorragia, de curar o corte, de salvar a sua vida.

A beira das lágrimas, desnorteado pelo medo, Patrick começou a correr ainda mais. Ao dobrar um corredor, deu de cara com Harry e Hermione, que tomavam o caminho para o salão comunal. Os dois se assustaram. Ali estava Patrick Geller, o pescoço e as vestes empapadas de sangue, uma mão próxima ao corte, chorando.

-Oh! Minha nossa! – exclamou Mione.

-Patrick, vamos, você precisa de ajuda imediatamente – disse Harry.

Os três encaminharam-se para a ala hospitalar. Assim que Patrick cruzou as portas da enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey soltou um grito.

-Que tragédia, oh, não – falou a enfermeira, levando o rapaz para uma das camas da enfermaria. – Urgente, preciso ser rápida, oh, minha nossa... Com licença, vocês podem ir – pediu a enfermeira a Harry e Mione.

Os dois saíram da ala e resolveram aguardar ali fora.

-Pobre Patrick – suspirou Hermione. – É muita tragédia para uma pessoa só. Primeiro, aquele tombo terrível na escada, e agora, isso.

-É, mas isso não parece ter sido um acidente – falou Harry. – Um corte quase na veia jugular... Será que foi obra do assassino?

-Só pode ter sido! – disse Mione. – Não existe acidente que explique aquele corte.

Eles aguardaram por cerca de dez minutos. Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey saiu, a testa molhada de suor, a aparência exausta, mas com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

-Consegui. O sangramento estancou e o corte já foi fechado. Ele só ficou um pouco fraco por causa do susto e da perda de sangue.

-Que bom – sorriu Mione. – Mas... Ele está consciente?

-Sim, querida, mas não sei se seria prudente incomodá-lo depois de tudo isso.

-Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, só precisamos fazer uma pergunta ao Patrick. Será bem rápido, prometo.

A enfermeira hesitou por uns segundos, mas abriu caminho.

-Está certo, mas sejam rápidos.

Hermione e Harry encaminharam-se para a cama de Patrick. O pescoço do rapaz estava coberto por uma leve camada de uma substância esverdeada, e o corte estava fechado. A face estava pálida, e os olhos, quase fechados.

-Obrigado – agradeceu Patrick. – Mais uma vez, vocês apareceram na hora certa.

-Não precisa se esforçar para agradecer – falou Harry. – Nós só queremos perguntar uma coisa a você.

-Que coisa? – indagou Patrick, embora já desconfiasse do que seria.

-Quem cortou você?

A pergunta parecia simples, mas criou em Patrick um efeito que Harry não esperava. Subitamente, o olhar do jovem tornou-se vago. Ele se ajeitou na cama, os olhos estranhamente parados.

-Algum problema, Patrick? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

-Não, nenhum – respondeu Patrick, parecendo tenso. Queria dizer a Harry o que tinha acontecido; como Buddy Strogne podia ser perigoso. Queria falar sobre o colar de safiras, que, mesmo não estando com ele, era uma pista importante... Mas a pichação a sangue não saía de sua cabeça. _A promessa. A promessa de que cortaria a sua garganta._ – Na verdade, eu... – ele pestanejou. – Eu... Eu nem fui cortado.

-O que? – Harry e Mione espantaram-se.

-Quero dizer, eu _fui_ cortado, claro, o corte está aqui para provar, mas... Mas... Não foi por uma pessoa, como a pergunta de vocês sugeriu, não, não foi não, podem acreditar em mim. O certo era perguntar "o que" me cortou.

Harry e Hermione ficaram em silêncio.

-Eu... Muito desastrado, como sempre, como vocês já puderam perceber no dia em que rolei daquela escada e me estourei todo... Eu, desastrado, tropecei num corredor, e nesse corredor tinham cacos de vidro no chão, não sei porque, mas um desses cacos era enorme, e eu caí justamente sobre esse caco, aí ele me cortou assim. Por favor, acreditem em mim, é a verdade, acreditem.

-Acreditamos, claro – tranqüilizou-o Hermione. – Mas é que... É muito azar, estar caminhando, encontrar cacos de vidro num corredor, tropeçar e cair justamente com o pescoço sobre um deles. É tanto azar que chega a parecer...

-Mentira, eu sei – completou Patrick. – Mas é a verdade, eu juro. Por que mentiria para vocês? Hein? Essa é a verdade.

Harry coçou o queixo. Realmente, Patrick, se houvesse sido atacado pelo assassino, não teria porque mentir. A não ser que, por mais que quase houvesse sido assassinado, tivesse reconhecido o criminoso e por este tinha alguma relação de amizade...

Recordou do dia em que encontraram Patrick todo ferido... Cheio de ferimentos que não pareciam ter sido provocados por uma queda de escada. E a mesma cena havia ocorrido: ele explicara os ferimentos falando num modo apressado, sempre repetindo que era "verdade"...

Dois incidentes graves, com ferimentos que não compactuavam com os acidentes descritos pelo acidentado.

O acidentado teria mentido nas duas vezes? Por que?

-Acreditamos em você, Patrick – respondeu Harry, forçando um sorriso. – Agora, já vamos indo... Mas, antes, desculpe, mas quero fazer outra pergunta... Não tem nada que você queira nos dizer?

Patrick engoliu em seco. _EU CORTO A SUA GARGANTA... LEMBRE-SE DA MINHA PROMESSA..._

-Não – respondeu, após respirar fundo. Levou uma mão a cabeça... As ameaças de Buddy não queriam parar de atormentá-lo. – Não há nada a dizer.

-Tem certeza? – insistiu Harry, persistente.

-Absoluta.

Patrick ergueu os olhos por um momento e encontrou os olhos astutos de Harry. No mesmo instante, desviou o olhar e recostou-se nos travesseiros.

-Estimamos melhoras, Patrick – disse Harry. – Até mais.

No corredor, Harry descobriu que Hermione partilhava da mesma opinião que ele.

-Você realmente acreditou na história que ele nos contou? – perguntou ela.

-Não, em nenhuma palavra.

-Eu também não. Mas não consigo entender... Por que mentiu? Quem o feriu?

-Você pode incluir aí a pergunta: "O que aconteceu no dia em que ele diz ter caído da escada?".

-O que? Por que acha... ?

-A mesma reação. A mesma insistência para que acreditássemos no que ele estava dizendo. E, como dessa vez, a história contada por ele não se encaixava.

-Então os dois casos estariam relacionados. Duas vezes Patrick Geller quase foi morto... Mas por quem, Harry? E por que, ao invés de contar tudo, ele mente e inventa tudo isso?

-Eu não sei, mas de alguma forma vou descobrir.

* * *

-Céus, Vicky, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Padma, assustada, assim que a colega entrou no salão comunal da Corvinal, com um curativo no queixo e uma expressão de ódio. – Você sumiu a tarde inteira e, de repente, aparece nesse estado! – ela conduziu a amiga até um dos pufes. – Conte-me, conte-me o que aconteceu.

Vicky começou a relatar os acontecimentos na ala, tendo que falar, inclusive, o que ela e Patrick pretendiam pegar.

-Carta do Espião? – indagou Padma, surpresa.

-Sim. Do próprio.

-Nossa, mas... E aí? Quem a pegou?

-O pior é que não sei... A pessoa nos impediu de sair e, quando levantei o rosto, já tinha se mandado.

-E agora?

-Agora é procurar a outra.

-Existem... Existem outras cartas?

-Só mais duas. E eu preciso pôr as mãos nelas, antes que aquele enxerido do Geller ou o idiota que roubou a carta hoje a pegue!

-E... você tem idéia de onde elas estejam?

-Não. Mas acredito que também estejam com ele. Vou ter que voltar aquela ala hospitalar outra vez, e... Por que tanto interesse?

Padma corou.

-Ah, estou querendo ser sua amiga. A minha melhor amiga foi assassinada, a sua não quer nem olhar na sua cara, então... Acho que tenho o direito de saber tudo, ver se posso ajudar de alguma forma... Por favor, não vai começar a desconfiar de mim.

-Não – Vicky sorriu. – Desculpe, acho que estou meio obcecada com tudo isso.

-É, já percebi – falou Padma, ficando pensativa em seguida.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Buddy e Draco nem foram jantar. Buddy, que durante as aulas da tarde esboçara algo em um pergaminho, desenrolou-o finalmente sobre uma das mesas da biblioteca.

-Então, caro amigo Draco – falou ele, afastando-se para contemplar a própria obra. – Esse é o meu plano.

Draco aproximou-se, afoito, finalmente satisfazendo sua curiosidade. Assim que seus olhos contemplaram o plano de Buddy, ele sorriu, embasbacado.

-Buddy... É simplesmente genial!

-Claro que é, fui eu que criei – sorriu Buddy, cheio de si. – Buddy Strogne é dono de uma mente brilhante, sabe disso. E o brilho de minha mente aumenta mil vezes quando se trata de arquitetar algo contra alguém que eu odeio – a sua expressão fechou-se. Sua voz adquiriu um tom frio. – Alguém que possui algo que eu quero. E eu nunca odiei tanto alguém como eu odeio esse paspalho do Richard. Simplesmente porque ele possui a garota que eu mais quero na vida.

-Realmente, o seu ódio foi muito criativo – disse Draco, admirado.

-Foi sim. Richard...

-Eu posso saber o que tenho eu? – perguntou Richard, entrando na biblioteca.

Draco enrolou o pergaminho com rapidez. Buddy baixou os olhos frios para o rapaz.

-Não sabia que só existia você de Richard nesse mundo – comentou Buddy, com desdém.

-Eu sei que não, Buddy, mas, vindo dessa sua boca imunda, só pode ser meu nome.

Buddy riu.

-Olhem só, quem vem falar de boca imunda! – a expressão dele tornou-se malévola. Ele foi se aproximando de Richard, lentamente. – Veja bem se sou eu quem vive colocando a minha boca nos pescoços dos outros para me alimentar.

Os olhos de Richard se arregalaram, e ele sentiu-se totalmente tenso. Buddy colocou os dentes para frente e fez um ruído de sucção. Depois, olhou-o de cima a baixo com nojo...

-Não é mesmo? Vampiro... Vam-pi-ro.

Ele gargalhou, enquanto Richard sentia o coração sair pela boca.

_Seu segredo estava nas mãos de seu maior inimigo._

-Do que você me chamou, Buddy?

-Foi o que você ouviu mesmo! Que nojo – Buddy fez uma careta. – Que sangue podre corre dentro de você. Um corpo desprezível que precisa matar para viver.

Richard corou e baixou a cabeça.

-O pior dos seres, pior que todos os animais, pior que um verme! Nojento, escabroso! Um ser das trevas, maldoso, que se alimenta da morte...

-CALE A BOCA – Richard o empurrou. Buddy se apoiou numa mesa para não cair.

-O que vai fazer? Morder-me? É isso? – debochou Buddy.

-Eu podia muito bem fazer isso, mas não duelo com as mesmas armas que você, Buddy. Eu nunca procurei conseguir as coisas com maldade, e não é agora que farei isso.

-Seu...

-Posso muito bem ser um vampiro, mas posso garantir que tenho muito mais caráter que você.

Richard saiu da biblioteca. Draco aproximou-se de Buddy.

-E agora?

-Agora? Vou começar a preparar o plano... Humm... Vamos até o professor Snape pedir umas coisinhas...

* * *

Vicky buscou as outras cartas com persistência, durante todos os outros dias, mas nada encontrou. Um pânico e uma raiva começaram a invadi-la. Será que Patrick Geller ou o ladrão da outra carta haviam roubado as que restavam? Mal sabia ela que nem Patrick nem Hermione sabiam da existência de outras cartas...

Mione passou os dias pensando qual seria o próximo passo a tomar. Acabou decidindo que não haveria outro jeito: tinha que intimidar Vicky cara a cara. Assim, quando Vicky saiu do salão comunal na manhã de sábado, início dos Jogos de Verão, encontrou Hermione Granger encostada na parede, de braços cruzados, a sua espera.

-Bom dia, Vicky – cumprimentou Mione. – Será que podemos conversar por alguns minutos?

Assim que entraram em uma sala de aula vazia – Harry estava de plantão do lado de fora, escondido – Hermione abriu o jogo.

-Eu quero que me conte como foi que soube da existência daquela carta.

Vicky ficou boquiaberta.

-Ah então foi você – ela apontou o dedo para Hermione. – Você roubou a carta! Você empurrou aquela pilastra e fez eu estourar meu queixo!

-Foi sim, eh... desculpe.

-Eu que devo perguntar como você soube da carta!

-Eu perguntei primeiro, Vicky. Você responde a minha, eu respondo a sua. Como você sabia que Crabbe possuía uma carta de ameaça do Espião?

Vicky hesitou por uns instantes, olhando para os lados. Por fim, falou:

-Eu sinceramente acho que você não tem nada a ver com isso, mas vou falar sim, até porque não tenho nada a esconder, nada que me comprometa, e não quero que, com o meu silêncio, você pense que tenho algo a temer. Bom, a primeira vez que vi foi no Saguão de Entrada, e não foi com Crabbe, foi com Goyle. Goyle estava sentado num degrau, com o papel na mão. Os dedos estavam trêmulos, eu podia ver o papel balançando levemente. Desconfiada, aproximei-me com cautela. Baixei os olhos para a carta, mas, naquele instante, Goyle percebeu a minha presença. Tudo o que consegui ver foi a frase "você pode ser atacado a qualquer momento" e a assinatura no final, que era, claro, do Espião, contando inclusive com aqueles olhinhos que ele coloca ao lado do nome.

-"Você pode ser atacado a qualquer momento"? – perguntou Mione, chocada.

-Isso mesmo. Bom, Goyle escondeu a carta, irritado, e subiu a escadaria de mármore. Poucos dias depois, Goyle foi assassinado num banheiro, por uma tal Loira do Banheiro. Eu estranhei, mas, depois daquela carta, não conseguia deixar de ligar o assassinato à ameaça. Bom, mas o fato é que tudo começou a me incomodar mais quando vi praticamente a mesma cena se desenrolando aos meus olhos. Crabbe, no jardim, com uma carta na mão, os dedos trêmulos, uma expressão estranha no rosto. Dessa vez, não tive a mesma sorte. Crabbe percebeu minha aproximação antes que eu espiasse, porém derrubou a carta no chão, de modo que pude ver a assinatura do Espião e, melhor ainda, as palavras "Expresso de Hogwarts", "fogo", e "morre"...

-Minha nossa... – balbuciou Mione.

-Pois é... Fiquei muito intrigada. Primeiro, Goyle foi ameaçado e morto, e Crabbe também estava sendo ameaçado. Só podia esperar o pior. Lancei algumas perguntas e ele durante uns dias, falando sobre o Espião, indiretas, entende? Mas ele não abriu a boca. No dia do embarque no Expresso, fiquei apavorada. Sentia que algo ia acontecer. Quando cheguei à estação e vi Crabbe com outra carta na mão, aproximei-me e interroguei-o. Comecei perguntando sobre Goyle, se Goyle tinha falado que estava sendo ameaçado, mas ele negou. Perguntei se ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, se sabia algo sobre os crimes, porque, pensei, se ele está sendo ameaçado não é de bobeira! Mas não obtive nenhuma informação. Ele embarcou no trem, aconteceu a catástrofe, miraculosamente ele está vivo e agora estou a procura das cartas que, acredito, podem conter pistas valiosas para chegar a identidade do Espião.

-A que peguei não tinha pistas – Hermione tirou a carta do bolso e a passou para Vicky.

Vicky começou a ler, eufórica.

-Humm... – disse, com ar examinador. – Essa só pode ser a carta que ele segurava na estação, já que não contém as palavras "Expresso de Hogwarts" e "morre", nem "fogo"... Essa é praticamente uma nova ameaça.

-Você acha que Crabbe está com a carta que foi mandada para Goyle?

-Acho que sim. Isso bate com a minha linha de raciocínio, que é essa: Goyle sabe alguma coisa sobre o Espião; Goyle é ameaçado; Goyle é assassinado por causa disso. Crabbe encontra a carta enviada a Goyle, e toma conhecimento da mesma coisa que levou Goyle a morte. Assim, Crabbe precisa ser morto também.

-Isso também compactua com o que eu, Harry e Rony pensamos – falou Hermione. – Que a sabotagem dos trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts foi armada para eliminar uma pessoa, nesse caso...

-Crabbe, por saber algo sobre o Espião e ter ignorado as cartas ameaçadoras – completou Vicky.

-Então o Espião está mesmo envolvido nos assassinatos... Mas... Que informação chave será essa que Goyle descobriu, e que levou os dois a serem mortos?

-As cartas que ainda não foram encontradas podem ajudar a responder essa pergunta – falou Vicky. – Caso contrário, a única pessoa que pode nos dar a resposta está viva, mas em coma, na ala hospitalar. Ou seja, o próprio Crabbe.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Em seguida, Hermione agradeceu a colaboração de Vicky, pediu para que a informasse caso encontrasse qualquer vestígio das cartas, despediu-se e foi se reunir a Harry.

Mione relatou-lhe tudo o que Vicky contou.

-É essencial que encontremos essas cartas – falou Harry. – E igualmente importante que a vida de Crabbe seja preservada.

-Finalmente algo aparecendo nesse labirinto, Harry.

-Sim, mais um caminho está surgindo. Devemos segui-lo com cuidado. Um desses caminhos nos levará a solução desse mistério – o sinal soou. – Vamos indo. Os Jogos de Verão vão começar.

-Ah! Não é hoje que está marcado o seu encontro com Juliana Cabot?

-É sim! Os Jogos de Verão vão começar, e o Jogo do Conquista também! – Harry sorriu, embora seu estômago rodopiasse numa náusea angustiante.

* * *

Os terrenos da escola já estavam preparados para o início da gincana. Arquibancadas foram espalhadas ao redor do lago, e uma mesa especial foi colocada para acomodar os _vips, _como professores, diretor e o organizador do evento, o orgulhoso Dennis Dawkins, que, naquele instante, se gabava com a Professora McGonagall.

-Eu tenho um talento nato para a organização de coisas desse tipo, sabe... Meus talentos são vários. Não sei se a professora sabe, mas fui disputado por grandes escolas antes de vir para cá.

-Não, não sabia – respondeu a professora, entediada.

-Pois é, fui muito disputado... É que a minha inteligência despontou muito cedo, entende? Não fui uma criança comum. Fui uma criança com habilidades surpreendentes! Todos ficavam bobos ao verem como eu era astuto... Tanto que pediram para minha mãe providenciar um teste de QI. Não preciso nem dizer que ficaram maravilhados! Era um Quociente de Inteligência fenomenal! Por isso mesmo fui chamado para estudar numa escola de alunos com QI fora do comum, uma escola que valoriza as habilidades especiais de jovens assim, como eu... Mas era muito longe, um país muito quente, de modo que recusei e preferi vir para Hogwarts mesmo.

-Ah, mas como você explica aquele erro na nossa última aula? – perguntou a professora, com um sorriso de satisfação.

-Isso é segredo – Dennis se aproximou do ouvido dela. – É que, de vez em quando, eu preciso errar, entende? A senhora sabe, para que os outros alunos não se sintam humilhados ou inferiorizados.

-Ah, entendi – respondeu a professora, fingindo que acreditava e concordava com mais aquela lorota de Dawkins.

-Ficou tudo muito legal, não é? – perguntou ele, contemplando o cenário.

De fato, ali ele estava falando a verdade.

Uma longa faixa fora colocada sobre a mesa dos professores, onde se lia: JOGOS DE VERÃO. O sol, radiante, dava um aspecto maravilhoso às águas do lago. Os barcos já estavam posicionados na beira do lago, e os participantes vestiam as roupas de banho nos vestiários especiais, separados por casa.

Enquanto Dennis contemplava, seu diário ficou largado a um canto. Patrick Geller viu o caderno e recordou-se do dia em que trombara com o garoto... Em que estranhara o fato de um jovem ter um diário...

Curioso, Patrick avançou cautelosamente. Rapidamente, abriu...

_"...preciso matar Arthur, assim como Paul. Um afogamento. O corte pode..."._

Foi o que conseguiu ler antes que Dennis fechasse o caderno, ríspido, e o tomasse nas mãos.

-O que... O que você leu? – indagou, pálido.

-Nada demais, eu só...

-Escute aqui: fique de bico fechado, ouviu bem? Não se meta onde não é chamado!

Lançou um olhar de pura fúria a Patrick, que se afastou, de cabeça baixa, embora, internamente, estava triunfante. Quisera dar uma pista a Harry, mas não pudera devido à ameaça de Buddy Strogne.

E ali estava uma pista que não envolvia o nome de Buddy. Encaminhando-se para a arquibancada, Patrick mal podia ver a hora de contar o que lera a Harry Potter.

* * *

No vestiário da Sonserina, os participantes estavam agitados...

-Droga, os espectadores já estão se posicionando nas arquibancadas! – exclamou Pansy Parkinson, espiando por uma fresta. – Cadê o Buddy? Ele é o líder da equipe!

-Não se esqueça de que Draco também não está aqui – resmungou outra aluna. – Que irresponsabilidade! Depois reclamam do que o Espião anda comentando sobre os dois – todos gargalharam.

Na verdade, Buddy e Draco se encontravam do outro lado do lago, em cima do palco em que a equipe vencedora da prova faria a comemoração.

-Acho que já está bom – disse Buddy, conferindo as cordas pela última vez.

-Será que tudo vai correr bem, Buddy? – indagou Draco, secando o suor da testa com a mão. – Sei que é um plano genial, mas depende de muitos fatores para dar certo...

-Caro amigo Draco, confie em mim – falou Buddy, descendo do palco. – E confie também no Snape. Ele vai nos ajudar, já nos garantiu isso.

-Eu não sei, acho Richard um tanto esperto e...

-Ele é orgulhoso, vai cair nessa, pode acreditar... Nossa! – ele olhou para o outro lado do lago. – Parece que todos já estão chegando para assistir. Anda, Draco, temos que correr!

Os dois saíram em disparada.

Harry e Hermione acabavam de chegar ao local da prova. Harry parou em determinado ponto. Mione, que ia para as arquibancadas, despediu-se dele.

-Tenha cuidado ao abordar a Juliana. Não vá fazendo perguntas de uma vez, senão ela desconfia e o nosso plano já era. Confio na sua inteligência, Harry, seja cauteloso e esperto. Até mais.

Mione encaminhou-se para as arquibancadas. Harry ficou parado ali, esperando Juliana, enquanto observava Mione sentar-se e Curtis aproximar-se dela.

-Olá, boneca – cumprimentou ele, com o sorriso cafajeste de sempre.

Hermione suspirou.

-Olá, pé-no-saco – resmungou ela.

-Realmente, aquele chute quase me estourou o sa... Digo... Aquele chute deixou marcas extremamente dolorosas.

-Ah, e você pode receber outro se continuar com essas cantadas medíocres e ultrapassadas – comentou Hermione com um sorriso sarcástico. Olhou para a multidão que vinha para as arquibancadas. Os cabelos ruivos de Rony se destacaram, iluminados pelo sol. Mione apavorou-se. – Droga... Curtis, por favor, o Rony está vindo pra cá – ela apontou. – Se ele te ver aqui, vai pensar o que não deve outra vez e...

-Tudo bem, eu já ia indo mesmo, pra me juntar à equipe, mas – ele deu uma risadinha – sinceramente... Não sei porque está tão preocupada. Rony não parece estar se importando tanto quanto você imagina.

Hermione olhou na direção de Rony novamente. O rapaz tinha parado de avançar e estava em pé, no meio da multidão que caminhava, tendo Padma Patil enlaçada em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo de assombrar os estudantes. Mione entonteceu por um segundo. Curtis a amparou.

-Mione, você está bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

-Sim, eu... estou – respondeu ela, lentamente, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do beijo "caliente" trocado entre Rony e Padma.

Naquele instante, ela experimentou uma mistura de várias sensações. Ódio, revolta, angústia, tristeza... _ciúme._ Aquele era o _seu Rony, _nenhuma outra garota tinha o direito de tocar nele daquela forma, de sentir o gosto do beijo dele, de sentir o perfume que o envolvia, de tocá-lo. Aquilo era insuportável...

Por que Rony estava fazendo aquilo? Queria dar o troco no que julgava que ela havia feito?

Mione baixou a cabeça, mergulhando num choro que ela não conseguiu controlar. Curtis passou a mão sobre os cabelos dela e depois desceu as arquibancadas. Era uma dor insuportável, Rony não podia estar fazendo aquilo com ela... Não podia...

Puxou um espelho de bolso e contemplou o seu reflexo. A expressão era angustiante. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, o olhar meio caído, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Emoções misturadas numa mesma face. Emoções que, unidas, formavam uma única palavra, uma palavra devastadora: ciúme.

Fechou o espelho e o guardou no bolso. Ao erguer os olhos novamente, eles já tinham se separado. Padma entrava no vestiário da Corvinal, onde seria a líder da equipe, e Rony sentou-se numa das primeiras fileiras da arquibancada da Grifinória, sem nem ao menos olhar para ela.

Mione enxugou os olhos, e desviou-os para o local onde Harry ficara esperando por Juliana. A garota já chegara e os dois conversavam. Harry se ofereceu para tomar-lhe à mão. Juliana sorriu e juntou sua mão a do garoto. Os dois viraram-se e começaram a caminhar pelo jardim.

Uma pessoa um tanto inquieta chamou a atenção de Hermione, devido ao movimento constante de sua cabeça, que virava para trás a todo o instante e a fazia destacar-se da multidão. Um frio em seu estômago acompanhou o momento em que Hermione viu quem era o indivíduo: Jack Smart.

Não parava de olhar para trás... _Na direção em que Harry se afastava de mãos dadas com Juliana._

Mione acompanhou a trajetória enfurecida do rapaz, no meio da multidão. Ele tinha a todo instante uma expressão de raiva e angústia, uma espécie de desespero. Uma expressão que agora a pouco ela traduzira nela mesma como sendo _ciúme._

Agora não restava dúvidas. Jack Smart era apaixonado por Juliana Cabot.

* * *

-Eu achei os Jogos de Verão uma idéia formidável – falou Harry a garota.

-Sim – concordou Juliana, eufórica. – Dennis foi muito esperto e... – ela interrompeu-se.

-Dawkins? – indagou Harry, não deixando de perceber que Juliana ficara corada. – Dennis Dawkins? Você o conhece?

-Não. Claro que não. Mas uma amiga o conhece e me contou os detalhes do planejamento dos Jogos de Verão... E foi realmente muito engenhoso!

-Ah... – Harry fingiu aceitar a resposta. – Mas, vamos mudar de assunto e falar sobre o que interessa – eles ficaram frente a frente. – Nós.

Juliana deu uma risadinha.

-É – disse ela, olhando para uma roseira, desviando assim o olhar do rosto de Harry.

-Não precisa ficar tão tímida – ele ergueu-lhe o rosto com a mão. – Eu não mordo não – ele riu. – Olha, eu sei que você idealizou um Harry Potter dentro de seu coração por muito tempo, mas... Procure lembrar que eu sou simplesmente esse rapaz normal que está em sua frente, nada perfeito, cheio de defeitos, uma pessoa comum. Não tem porque ficar tímida. Isso é muito ruim, e você sabe por que?

-Por que? – ela perguntou, alarmada.

-Porque não posso olhar fundo dentro desses olhos maravilhosos.

Juliana suspirou.

-Porque não posso acariciar seu rosto e sentir o quanto sua pele é macia...

Harry levou a mão à face da garota. Juliana fechou os olhos, deixando-se envolver por aquele contato mágico, especial.

-Porque não posso sentir o cheio da sua pele, nem beijar o seu pescoço...

Ele desceu a boca para o pescoço dela, e começou a dar beijos seguidos.

-Porque não posso ver a sua boca assim, tão perto da minha – ele segurava o rosto dela com a mão, pelo queixo. – Nem posso juntar as duas assim...

Harry não perdeu tempo. Os dois começaram a se beijar. Juliana entregou-se a emoção, ficando totalmente à mercê de Harry, que a fez aproximar-se mais dele. Coladinhos, os dois continuaram a se beijar, sôfregos, sem fôlego...

* * *

-Hermione! Hermione! – Patrick aproximou-se, resfolegando.

Mione pensou que se tratava de algo relacionado a incrível aventura na ala hospitalar, que Vicky contara a ele que fora ela a ladra da carta, mas...

-Você sabe onde o Harry está?

-Sei sim... Por que?

-Uma grande pista! – sussurrou ele. – Uma pista que pode ser importante!

-Certo... Ele deve estar pelos jardins, passeando...

Patrick saiu, em disparada.

Só parou de correr ao encontrar Harry. O jovem estava se beijando com uma garota, mas Patrick foi obrigado a interromper – a ansiedade em passar a informação adiante era demasiado intensa.

-Potter! Uma pista, Potter, uma pista!

Ele lançou um olhar constrangido a Juliana. Harry compreendeu o recado e pediu a garota.

-Um minuto, Ju.

Ele se afastou com Patrick.

-Diga.

-Preciso matar Arthur, assim como Paul. Um afogamento. O corte pode.

-O que? Em que lugar você...?

-Escrito à mão em tinta preta, diário de Dennis Dawkins.

-Meu Deus... – balbuciou Harry, pasmo.

* * *

-Bom dia, pessoal! – bradou a voz de Dennis Dawkins, magicamente amplificada. – Bem-vindos aos Jogos de Verão de Hogwarts! Estamos todos aqui para contemplar a primeira das três provas que formam os jogos! E ela é... aaaaaaaaaaa Travessia do Lago, que vale 100 pontos!

A multidão gritou, bateu palmas, esperneou. Assim que a algazarra terminou, Dennis anunciou.

-E aí vem as equipes das casas... Grifinória, liderada por Michael Curtis! Sonserina, liderada por Buddy Strogne! Lufa-Lufa liderada por Tim Wilson! E Corvinal, liderada por Padma Patil!

As equipes saíram dos vestiários, acenando para a arquibancada da casa correspondente. Todos eles usavam trajes de banho listrados, pintados de acordo com as cores das casas. Os competidores se aproximaram dos barcos e pararam, aguardando novas instruções.

-Agora, líderes de equipe, entreguem as varinhas dos participantes de sua equipe ao juiz Jack Smart – Jack estava parado próximo aos competidores, com uma mesinha em sua frente. Os líderes começaram a entregar-lhe as varinhas. Em seguida, juntaram-se novamente as equipes. – Tudo certo, juiz? – Jack fez um sinal de positivo com o dedo. – Certo... – Dennis gargalhou, o que ninguém conseguiu entender. – Desculpem... Bom, agora podem se posicionar nos barcos!

Os competidores entraram nos barcos. Os líderes de equipe ocupavam os últimos lugares nos barcos, tendo assim a função de, além de remar como todos os outros, examinar o desempenho da equipe e pedir mais rapidez de quem quisessem.

-E então, todos preparados? – perguntou Dennis.

Os líderes Buddy, Tim, Padma e Curtis confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois... Um... – apitou.

No mesmo instante, os quatro barcos colocaram-se em movimento. Sem poderem usar magia, os competidores só contavam com a força física para fazerem os barcos se moverem. Os remos eram pesados, o que exigia grande esforço de cada participante. O barco da Sonserina logo se destacou, distanciando-se dos outros. O da Corvinal vinha logo atrás, impelido pelos xingamentos da líder Padma, que, de tanto xingar os colegas, criou um ódio que os impulsionou e deu gás ao barco da casa. A Grifinória vinha um pouco atrás, os remos movendo-se em harmonia, mas sem velocidade suficiente para ultrapassar o segundo e o primeiro colocado. Em seguida, em último lugar, estava o barco da Lufa-Lufa. Os alunos da casa não conseguiam colocar os remos em um ritmo harmonioso, de modo que logo o barco ficou tão lento que parecia estar parado sobre as águas do lago. A torcida da Lufa-Lufa soltou um coro de lamento e pesar, diante do óbvio último lugar e da vitória impossível.

Enquanto isso, as torcidas das outras casas vibravam, eufóricas. O barco da Corvinal avançara e estava praticamente paralelo ao da Sonserina. Buddy olhou enraivecido para o outro barco, no instante em que Padma chamava uma das garotas de algo censurável.

-Vamos! – berrou Buddy para a equipe. – Mais um pouco e... Passamos eles...

O barco da Grifinória continuava em terceiro lugar, e estava a poucos metros dos dois. Curtis não exigia muito da equipe, que continuava remando num ritmo suave e harmonioso.

-Rápido – bradou Padma com a equipe. O suor escorria-lhe pela testa, mas ela estava determinada a lutar contra o cansaço. Subitamente, viu que o único remo a se mover com velocidade era o seu. – Mas o que houve? – perguntou.

Os participantes tinham os rostos vermelhos e resfolegavam de cansaço. Começaram a tentar retomar a velocidade dos remos após os xingamentos se iniciarem, mas não conseguiram.

A Sonserina ultrapassou o barco da Corvinal. Buddy gargalhou, enquanto olhava para a equipe da Corvinal. Padma, irritada, continuou remando sozinha, mas somente seu esforço não dava conta de fazer o barco avançar.

Buddy, determinado, não tirava os olhos da margem que se aproximava. Depositava toda sua força física sobre os remos. Eles precisavam ganhar... Se a Sonserina vencesse, o plano se tornaria muito mais fácil de se concretizar.

O barco estava menos de dois metros da margem quando a equipe começou a se cansar.

Buddy percebeu e irritou-se, em desespero.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou, olhando para trás. O barco da Corvinal continuava na mesma, o da Lufa-Lufa quase nem era visível, mas o da Grifinória vinha vindo, no mesmo ritmo tranqüilo. – Droga... – bufou Buddy. – Vamos, seus incompetentes! Remem...

-Buddy – resfolegou Pansy. – Não estamos... agüentando... mais...

-Que se danem, cambada de perdedores! Nem que desçam desse barco morrendo, mas remem! _Remem! Remem!_

Eles começaram a acompanhá-lo no movimento dos remos, mas num ritmo muito lento. Buddy virou-se. A Grifinória estava perigosamente próxima.

-Vamos! Rápido – ele dobrou a própria velocidade. – Falta pouco, pessoal, muito pouco!

Bastava encostar a proa à margem para que eles vencessem. A margem estava a poucos centímetros quando o barco da Grifinória surgiu ao lado. Buddy desesperou-se...

_"Isso não pode acontecer! Não pode!"._

Ele se esforçou ao máximo, praticamente triplicou sua velocidade. Os outros participantes da Sonserina viram o barco da Grifinória. O ódio existente entre as duas casas pareceu dar um fôlego renovado a equipe. Eles lutaram contra o cansaço, aumentaram a velocidade, como Buddy fez, e tocaram a margem segundos antes do barco da casa concorrente.

-Vence a equipe da Sonserina! – bradou a voz de Dennis.

Um urro de vitória veio da arquibancada da Sonserina.

-Convidamos todos a participarem da comemoração no palco! – falou Dennis. Ele e os professores começaram a se deslocar para o outro lado da margem, onde os barcos aguardavam.

As torcidas das outras casas tentaram fugir da comemoração, mas Dumbledore e os outros professores exigiram a presença de todos. Assim, todos os alunos nas arquibancadas de todas as casas se deslocaram em direção ao palco.

-Que chatice isso – resmungou Richard, que caminhava abraçado a Gina. – Ter que ver sorrisos e ouvir provocações dos Sonserinos... – ele olhou para Mione, que andava ao lado deles. – Algum problema, Hermione?

Mione esticava o pescoço, tentando acompanhar a trajetória de Jack, que saíra de sua mesa de juiz, carregando consigo as varinhas dos competidores, guardadas em uma sacola. Felizmente, o rapaz acompanhou a todos, e não foi para o lado oposto, onde Harry ainda devia estar passeando com Juliana.

-Não, nada demais – respondeu ela, mais tranqüila. – Depois eu conto a vocês.

Ela continuou acompanhando Jack com o olhar. O rapaz atravessou a multidão e se aproximou de Dennis Dawkins. Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado, conversando com expressões muito sérias estampadas nos rostos.

-Estranho – comentou Richard.

-O que? – perguntou Hermione.

-Jack... Fomos amigos por um tempo, não é? E ele nunca mencionou o Dawkins... Não sabia que eles se conheciam...

Mione anotou a informação mentalmente, já que envolvia dois suspeitos da lista feita por Harry. Em seguida, Jack se afastou de Dennis, olhando, desconfiado, para todos os lados.

Assim que todos se posicionaram do outro lado da margem, em frente ao palco, Dennis Dawkins convocou a equipe a se colocar à frente dos estudantes.

Buddy e sua equipe começaram a subir no palco, que era bem simples, feito de madeira e com uma cortina de veludo esverdeado ao fundo. Os sonserinos vibraram, enquanto todos os alunos das outras casas apenas observavam, entediados.

-Parabéns a vocês – Dennis apertou a mão do líder Buddy. Ele deu uma risada, controlando-se em seguida. – Desculpem... Parabéns a equipe... Bom, agora vamos ao placar.

Ele apontou para o placar, colocado ao canto do palco.

-Sonserina tem 100 pontos! Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, 00.

Os sonserinos lançaram piadas as outras casas.

-E agora... – Dennis interrompeu-se, ao ver que Buddy o chamava. – O que foi? – indagou.

-Agora é a entrega das medalhas, não é? – Dennis confirmou. – Então... Eu, como líder da equipe da Sonserina, quero ter o direito de escolher quem vai entregá-las para nós.

Dennis olhou para os professores, que estavam ao lado.

-Bom, eu não sei... Isso não estava previsto no regulamento, e...

-Ah, mas Buddy tem razão – intrometeu-se Snape. Buddy sorriu. – Ele tem todo o direito de escolher, a equipe venceu a prova.

-Certo... – falou Dennis. – Tudo bem, Buddy, pode escolher.

A voz de Buddy também foi amplificada. Ele lançou um olhar de prazer para a multidão, seu sorriso desdenhoso mais brilhante do que nunca.

-Eu escolho... – seus olhos cravaram-se em seu inimigo na hora de anunciar. – Richard Morris, da Grifinória!

Richard ficou perplexo. Lançou-lhe um olhar de puro ódio. A professora Scarlett não pôde se conter e protestou.

-Professores, isso não é justo. Esse rapaz não gosta de Richard, e...

-Por que não veio ainda, Richard? – indagou Buddy. A multidão estava silenciosa, apenas observando. – É tão patético assim, a ponto de não querer me entregar uma simples medalha?

Richard fechou os punhos...

-Eu vou.

Gina o conteve.

-Richard, você enlouqueceu? Buddy sabe do seu segredo, ele pode dizer a todos...

-Ele não fará isso e, se fizesse, ninguém ia acreditar. Não vou dar esse gostinho a ele, deixando que pense que estou irritado. Não mesmo.

Ele desviou-se dos estudantes que estavam em sua frente e começou a subir no palco, sem tirar os olhos de Buddy Strogne, que também o fitava fixamente, sorrindo.

Eles ficaram cara a cara por um momento. Gina, angustiada, engoliu em seco.

-Cadê as medalhas? – perguntou Richard, sorrindo. – Eu faço questão de entregá-las.

Buddy desmanchou o sorriso_ (de propósito, claro). _Dennis pegou a tábua de medalhas com os professores e passou-a para as mãos de Richard. Richard pegou uma delas e colocou no pescoço de Buddy.

-Parabéns, Strogne – riu, com desdém.

Buddy levou a mão à medalha e a beijou. Nesse momento, algo chamou a atenção de Richard e o fez arregalar os olhos...

O braço direito de Buddy trazia uma cicatriz, quase próxima ao ombro. Ele nunca tinha reparado, já que as vestes e camisetas que Buddy usava cobriam aquela parte. Mas, com o traje de banho, e naquela proximidade, ele conseguiu visualizar a cicatriz. Um risco disforme, pequeno, mas, claramente, uma _cicatriz._

Embora surpreso, Richard controlou-se dois segundos depois, temendo que Buddy percebesse sua reação. Mas Buddy pareceu não ter notado nada.

Ele caminhou para Pansy Parkinson, apanhando uma medalha da tábua. Enquanto isso, Buddy foi até o canto do palco, próximo à cortina esverdeada. Estendeu a mão e seus dedos tocaram a corda que procurava.

-Strogne, o que está fazendo? – perguntou McGonagall.

-Calma, professora – pediu ele. Em seguida, dirigiu-se aos estudantes. – Caros colegas – Richard, que estendia a medalha a Draco Malfoy, parou no mesmo instante. – Deixei uma grande surpresa para vocês, atrás dessas cortinas...

Ele puxou a corda com força. As cortinas afastaram-se, revelando um grande espelho.

Richard pensou em escapar, mas, naquele instante, Draco agarrou os seus braços e, agilmente, antes que ele pudesse se defender, o empurrou na direção do espelho.

-Vejam isso! – pediu Buddy.

Richard chocou-se contra o espelho, caindo no chão.

-Ele não tem reflexo!

A multidão soltou um coro de espanto.

-Richard é o vampiro que todos estão procurando! – gritou Buddy, enquanto Richard se levantava, próximo ao espelho, e fitava a multidão. – Ele é o vampiro assassino! _Richard _é o vampiro apaixonado!

Richard empalideceu, enquanto toda a escola o observava com perplexidade e assombro.

* * *

**NA: Não deixem de comentar! Continuem juntando as pistas. Mais emoções no próximo capítulo! Aguardem!**


	22. Fuga e flagrantes

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**_Fuga e flagrantes_**

Um momento de perplexidade envolveu a todos. O olhar de Richard passava por todos os rostos. Todos estavam imóveis, sem conseguirem mover um músculo. O impacto da acusação estava caído sobre todos. Quem finalmente quebrou esse momento foi alguém que já estava a par da situação muito antes do que todos os outros...

-PEGUEM ESSE CRIMINOSO! – bradou a voz fria de Severo Snape.

Esse grito pareceu destravar a todos, inclusive Richard. O rapaz começou a correr sobre o palco, quase colado ao espelho, em direção ao canto esquerdo, o oposto dos professores. Ao chegar na beirada, saltou, no exato instante que feixes de luzes coloridas cortaram o ar acima de sua cabeça.

Richard caiu sobre o gramado. Como a multidão estava toda concentrada em frente ao palco, aquele espaço estava livre. Estava se levantando quando alguém o puxou com força, obrigando-o a virar-se. Era Gina.

-Meu amor – ela disse, segurando as mãos dele. Os olhos de Gina estavam vermelhos, a pele da mão fria. Richard queria tranqüilizá-la; abraçá-la, encostar a cabeça dela no ombro e acariciar-lhe os cabelos macios; beijá-la e dizer-lhe o quanto a amava. Mas não havia tempo para nada daquilo. Ele tentou se soltar, mas Gina o deteve, chorando. – O que vai fazer? Aonde vai?

-Não sei – respondeu Richard, desesperado. Ninguém na multidão tinha coragem de avançar, mas ele via as colunas que sustentavam o palco se mexendo, balançando com o movimento dos pés dos professores. – Vou dar um jeito...

Ia saindo novamente, mas Gina o segurou.

-Promete... promete que vai voltar? Promete que não vai me deixar? Por favor...

-Eu prometo. Eu e você, dois corpos, uma só alma – ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela. – Corpos separados por esse momento, almas não. Nós ainda vamos ser muito felizes. _Eu prometo._

Ele deu um selinho na boca dela e virou-se, retomando a corrida. Dessa vez, Gina cedeu e deixou os dedos deslizarem pelas vestes do namorado, até não tocarem mais nada, e ficarem estendidos no vazio...

-Eu amo você – gritou Richard, enquanto corria.

Gina dava um sorriso triste quando Snape pulou do palco, seguido por Buddy Strogne.

-Sai da frente, Weasley! – rosnou Snape, quase empurrando Gina. Buddy parou de correr ao se deparar com a jovem, que chorava. Estendeu a mão para Gina.

-Você está bem, Gi...?

-Não me toque! – Gina gritou e afastou o braço dele com a mão, ríspida. – Não encoste esses dedos imundos em mim!

Buddy respirou fundo.

-Gina, eu fiz tudo aquilo ali para o seu bem.

-Ah, sei...

-É sério. Você estava namorando um vampiro!

-E pensa que eu não sabia?

-Alguém que mata para viver, um ser das trevas...

-Richard não era isso.

-...que se alimenta de pessoas como você!

-Pare de falar! – gritou ela. – A sua voz me irrita, Buddy Strogne! Acha o que? Acha que eu estava namorando o Richard esse tempo todo sem saber quem ele era? Hein? Eu sabia sim, sabia e tinha muito orgulho dele, sabe por que? Porque ele tinha um diferencial! Ele provou que um ser das trevas pode tomar o caminho oposto se tiver força de vontade! Ele provou que não é a descendência nem a sociedade em que vive que forma uma pessoa, e sim o caráter que ela tem dentro dela mesma. Apesar de todos no clã dos vampiros dizerem que era algo natural matar seres humanos, para Richard não era. Uma pedra preciosa no meio de outras sem valor. Pedra preciosa, pedra rara! Pedra que merece todo o valor, que merece dedicação, admiração.

-Está bem, eu...

-Pedra que merece reconhecimento. Não olhares de assombro, pessoas assustadas, com medo. Pessoas como todas essas que estão aí e que julgam alguém pela aparência, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de procurar conhecer o que o outro traz aqui dentro – ela apontou para o coração. – Não é a aparência que define uma pessoa, como todos eles pensam... Não... Vampiros podem ter sentimentos, como o Rich provou, assim como – ela baixou o olhar para Buddy – pessoas normais podem ter menos caráter do que um inseto.

-Gina! – protestou Buddy. – Tudo bem, eu confesso, posso ter errado algumas vezes, mas, nesse caso, era questão de vida ou morte! Uma hora ele ia morder você...

-Você sabe que não, Buddy, não minta. Conheço você suficientemente bem para saber que, descobrindo o segredo de Richard, de uma forma que eu até agora desconheço, você ia procurar descobrir tudo. Ou será que foi coincidência você escolher justamente o defeito do reflexo para provocar esse espetáculo maldoso?

Buddy ficou sem resposta.

-É, você sabe sobre a poção. Foi tudo planejado e calculado com frieza... Você jogou com o medo que as pessoas sentem do vampiro apaixonado desde a morte de Susana Bones.

-Então, essa morte...

-E deu certo, não foi? Agora todos odeiam Richard, tudo por causa dessa palhaçada que _você_ armou.

-É, armei sim. Mas foi essa morte da Susana Bones, e todas as outras na escola, que me assustaram! Deu muito medo saber que você estava ao lado de um assassino.

O rosto de Buddy era de dar pena. Gina não se comoveu; sorriu, irônica.

-Então... Foi por isso que você fez tudo isso? – perguntou ela. – Simplesmente para preservar a minha vida?

-Claro – ele tentou uma aproximação. – Para preservar a vida da garota que eu amo...

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Inclinou-se para beijá-la, fechando os olhos...

Gina cuspiu. Acertou o rosto de Buddy. O rapaz afastou-se, enojado, e abriu os olhos.

-Você não se importa com a minha vida, Buddy. Você não se importa com ninguém – ele a olhava, furioso, enquanto secava o cuspe com um lenço. – Você só vê você mesmo. A sua vida. Você fez isso pensando em você.

-Não pode dizer isso, garota – vociferou ele. – Eu a amo. Amo! Eu nunca pensei que diria uma coisa dessas, não queria acreditar, mas, a verdade é que eu a amo. Nunca pensei que esse sentimento idiota me envolveria, mas me envolveu. Capturou-me com força total. Eu amo você, Weasley. Isso é verdade...

-É sim. É verdade. Mas não foi por mim que você fez tudo isso. Não foi pensando na minha vida. Você sabia muito bem que Rich não me faria nenhum mal. Você fez tudo isso pensando em você.

-Não foi, eu...

-Você fez isso mergulhado nas chamas da vingança! Vingança que ia lhe consumir até que você conseguisse derrubar o Richard! Você fez isso para me separar definitivamente do Richard! Você fez isso pensando no seu bem-estar, no _seu_ sentimento. Resumindo, volto para a frase inicial – ela abriu as mãos. – Você fez tudo isso pensando em você.

Buddy ficou desarmado, sem ação, sem palavras.

-Você pode ter conseguido a sua vingança, Strogne. E com ela você conseguiu afastar-me do Rich. Mas tem algo que, por mais que Richard seja preso, e que eu fique sozinha, você nunca, nunca vai conseguir. _Eu_. E, como você diz... Essa é uma palavra de Gina Weasley.

Ela encaminhou-se para a multidão, deixando Buddy lá, largado, furioso. O garoto caiu de joelhos no gramado e golpeou o chão com força.

-NÃO – urrou, continuando a socar o gramado. – Você tem que ser minha, tem que ser minha, tem que ser minha, tem que ser minha... – ele falava repetidamente, enquanto batia na grama.

Subitamente, uma sombra se formou no gramado. Buddy ergueu a cabeça. Era Snape.

-Más notícias, Strogne. O vampiro Richard fugiu.

* * *

Gina, no meio da multidão, chorava, abraçada a Hermione.

-Não vou suportar... Se Richard for preso... Não vai dar...

-Calma, Gina, tudo vai se resolver – consolou-a Mione. Ela olhou para o palco e viu Snape subindo. Os outros professores, que foram impedidos de seguir o vampiro por ordens de Dumbledore, foram até ele. – Olhe, Snape voltou sem o Richard!

Gina ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Secou-os para desanuviar a visão. Quando tudo clareou-se novamente, Snape tinha acabado de cochichar algo no ouvido do diretor, que se encaminhou para a beira do palco de madeira. Apontando a varinha para a garganta e ampliando a voz – o que todos acharam desnecessário, devido ao silêncio total que se instalara na multidão – Dumbledore começou a falar.

-Eu lamento muito tudo o que aconteceu aqui hoje. Era para ser um dia perfeito. Vou procurar entender as razões do Sr Strogne e do Sr Malfoy ao cometerem tal coisa, assim como entendo a reação de todos vocês diante do que acabaram de ver...

-Ou melhor, "não ver"... – algumas pessoas gargalharam.

-Sem piadas, Sr Malfoy, ou me arrependerei em absolvê-lo de uma boa detenção.

Draco baixou a cabeça.

-Creio que vocês merecem saber que o jovem Richard fugiu.

Foi o que bastou para a multidão mergulhar em novos cochichos, gritinhos assustados e comentários. Gina sorriu para Hermione.

-Ele conseguiu! Conseguiu! – exclamou, com novas lágrimas surgindo nos olhos. Lágrimas de igual consistência, mas produzidas por um sentimento diferente da tristeza anterior; não chegava a ser felicidade, era como um alívio.

Richard longe dela seria terrível, mas Richard aprisionado em Azkaban seria pior ainda.

-A primeira prova dos Jogos de Verão está encerrada – soou a voz de Dennis Dawkins, parecendo muito aturdido pelo resultado do primeiro dia de sua gincana. – A próxima prova ocorrerá daqui a dois dias. A corrida no carro doido. Os automóveis devem estar chegando amanhã... E... Boa sorte as equipes.

Ele deu um último sorriso constrangido e desceu do palco.

Os professores e a equipe da Sonserina, que estavam sobre o palco, também começaram a descer. Os alunos, afoitos em comentar os últimos acontecimentos, se dispersaram pelos terrenos, a maioria tomando o rumo em direção ao castelo.

Hermione começou a caminhar, amparando Gina. A jovem ia andando com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Mione, parecendo extremamente desamparada. Mione tentava lançar-lhe palavras de consolo, mas nada adiantava...

-Não vai acontecer nada de mal ao Richard, você vai ver e...

Ela não pôde terminar a frase. As palavras se perderam. Entonteceu. Uma sensação desagradável envolveu-lhe o estômago. Mais uma vez, só que agora muito mais perto, ela estava _vendo._ Vendo o seu Rony, sentado no primeiro banco das arquibancadas, aos beijos com Padma Patil.

Mione parou de caminhar. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela cena... Podia ouvir os ruídos dos lábios... A respiração ofegante de Rony... A mão dele que deslizava pelas costas dela até alcançar a cintura, enlaçando-a com força... As mãos de Padma que acariciavam os cabelos ruivos de Rony... Os lábios do seu ex-namorado colados com o de outra garota.

-Hermione... – chamou Gina. – Vamos, você não deve ver essas coisas...

Mione não se moveu. Levantou um dedo e, com os lábios tremendo, começou a falar, em voz alta.

-Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, Ronald Weasley! – imediatamente, Rony afastou-se de Padma e arregalou os olhos. – Eu ainda vou provar que o Espião mentiu ao meu respeito. Eu vou esfregar a verdade na sua cara. Mas, mesmo assim – a voz dela falhou, trêmula – se depois que eu provar você pensar em voltar a namorar comigo, isso se pensar, não é, porque, pelo que vejo, qualquer garotinha serve para você.

-Ei, eu não sou qualquer uma! – interrompeu Padma, irada.

-Continuando, Ronald... Se por acaso você me quiser de volta, eu vou recusar, ouviu bem? Nada fará com que eu volte para você. Nem que você beije meus pés em humilhação... Esqueça.

Ela ia se afastando quando Rony gritou:

-E quem disse que não esqueci? Nem penso mais em você, garota! Nunca que tentaria reatar com uma garota mentirosa, tarada e, ainda por cima, eh... _depravada!_

Mione voltou-se e o encarou, procurando firmar o olhar.

-É o que veremos – prometeu.

Dali em diante, Gina teve que caminhar sem apoio algum; Hermione estava agitada, mergulhada em fúria. Um ódio louco e alucinado a envolveu. Sua mente, sempre pacífica, começava a gerar do nada idéias perversas, planos e artimanhas para capturar o Espião e vingar-se de Rony. O ódio ardia, incontrolável; ela queria humilhar Rony e fazê-lo engolir palavra por palavra do que ele havia dito.

Estavam próximas ao castelo quando Mione avistou Harry, despedindo-se de Juliana com um beijo, a sombra de uma árvore frondosa.

-Obrigado, Harry – suspirou Juliana, mergulhando no verde dos olhos do rapaz.

-Obrigado? – perguntou Harry, confuso. – Como assim?

-Obrigado por ter feito o maior sonho da minha vida tornar-se realidade – ela sorriu. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar em como os dentes dela eram bonitos; um sorriso encantador. – Não sabe quantas vezes caminhei com você em bosques, florestas e campos floridos, todos eles localizados aqui, na minha cabeça, nos meus sonhos.

-Pois agora farei com que todos os seus sonhos se realizem – prometeu ele. _(Estou iludindo-a... Pobre Juliana. Olhe o sorriso... A felicidade que ela está sentindo)._ Harry forçou um sorriso.

-Jura? Oh... Isso quer dizer que vamos sair juntos outra vez?

Harry balançou os pés, inquieto. Desviou o olhar para a multidão; assim que viu Hermione, recordou da importância daquele plano. Do quanto aquilo que ele estava fazendo era essencial.

-Claro, claro que vamos – ele levou as mãos aos bolsos e começou a balançar-se sobre os próprios pés, para frente e para trás. – Aliás, falando nisso, Ju, eu... Tenho um pedido para lhe fazer.

-Um pedido? – Juliana levou as mãos à boca, ansiosa.

-Sim. _(Preciso respirar fundo... Concentre-se, Harry, concentre-se! Não posso ter pena... Preciso mirar no meu objetivo, esquecer que estou praticamente brincando com os sentimentos de uma jovem apaixonada). _Eu... Você... Sabe, sei que é muito cedo ainda, você pode até achar ridículo, e querer recusar, e se fizer isso eu vou entender, tudo bem se recusar... _(Por favor, recuse!)._

-Pode fazer o pedido! – exclamou Juliana. Infelizmente, a ansiedade dela revelava que ela sabia muito bem qual era o pedido que ia ser feito, e parecia pronta a aceitar...

-Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Harry, rapidamente _(Pronto. Fiz)._

-É claro que quero! – respondeu Juliana, atirando-se nos braços dele e o beijando novamente. Harry abriu os olhos durante o beijo, olhou para Mione e fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar.

-Ju, agora você pode ir entrando que eu vou logo mais, OK? – Juliana pareceu estranhar. – É que tenho que falar umas coisas com a Hermione.

-Certo – respondeu a jovem. – Até logo, meu namorado!

Afastou-se, rindo. Harry balançou a cabeça, aturdido. Esperava uma reação _la Cho Chang_ em relação a Hermione, e a segurança de Juliana o surpreendeu. Realmente, amor demais era capaz de perdoar tudo...

-E então? – perguntou Mione, já refeita do ódio que a consumira minutos antes.

-Já estamos namorando – respondeu Harry, entediado. – Agora só resta tentar colher informações e captar coisas estranhas... – ele finalmente olhou para Gina, e levou um susto. – Gina! O que houve?

-É uma longa história, Harry – respondeu Mione. Gina ficou quieta. – Depois eu conto, mas, diga-me se conseguiu alguma informação hoje.

-Ainda não. Quero dizer, nenhuma informação relacionada a Cabot, mas a Dennis Dawkins eu consegui uma sim.

-Eu também tenho algo a falar sobre ele! – disse Mione. – E sobre a sua nova namorada e Jack Smart.

-Nossa, parece que estamos começando a avançar...

-Sim, Harry, o círculo dos suspeitos começou a se movimentar. Vamos entrar e colocar as nossas cartas na mesa?

-Claro... Gina? – Harry franziu a testa. A jovem estava pálida, os olhos caídos, o corpo molenga.

-Ela está bem, Harry, só está...

Mas, naquele instante, Gina perdeu os sentidos, desmaiando nos braços de Mione.

* * *

Richard continuou correndo, embrenhando-se nas ruas do povoado de Hogsmeade. Suas pernas já estavam cansadas e ele mal conseguia respirar. Não parava de olhar para trás; talvez enviassem algum grupo de bruxos para capturá-lo...

Apavorado, escondeu-se atrás de um grupo compacto de árvores a abaixou-se, tremendo sem parar.

* * *

-Madame Pomfrey! – Harry e Hermione entraram na ala hospitalar com Gina nos braços.

-Oh, não me digam que ela está...

-Não, só está desacordada – explicou Mione, enquanto eles colocavam Gina sobre uma cama vazia.

-Ah, que susto que vocês me deram – suspirou a enfermeira. – Mas, digam-me, o que provocou o desmaio? Algum feitiço?

-Não. Ela passou por emoções muito fortes – respondeu Hermione. – Acho que a pressão baixou e ela não suportou.

-Sim, deve ter sido isso... Bom, isso é muito simples de se resolver... Obrigado, queridos. Podem ir.

Hermione lançou um rápido olhar para a cama de Crabbe, que continuava em coma, imóvel. Ele tinha a resposta que ela queria, mas não podia fornecer... Sorrindo para a enfermeira, ela e Harry saíram da ala hospitalar.

Madame Pomfrey foi até um armário de medicamentos. Voltava com um frasco amarelo nas mãos quando Gina abriu os olhos, parecendo muito assustada e desconcertada.

-O que estou fazendo aqui? – ela olhou ao redor. – O que aconteceu?

-Acalme-se – pediu a enfermeira, empurrando-a com delicadeza de volta para o travesseiro. – Você desmaiou e os seus amigos a trouxeram para cá.

-Estou um pouco zonza – disse Gina, levando a mão à testa. – Meio fraca...

-É natural, mas vamos dar um jeito nisso. Primeiro vou dar-lhe uma poção que minimizará esses sintomas. Deixe-me só desarrolhar esse frasco aqui...

Enquanto Madame Pomfrey apanhava a varinha para desarrolhar o frasco com mais facilidade, Gina virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Olhou para a cama ao seu lado. Um garotinho de cabelos loiros e de braços muito finos brincava com uma miniatura de um jogador de quadribol.

Sua visão não estava suficientemente clara, e sua mente ainda estava muito confusa para formular um pensamento concreto. Mas algo naquele garotinho era estranhamente familiar...

* * *

Harry e Hermione aproveitaram a tarde livre para apresentarem as pistas que tinham encontrado. Assim, depois do almoço, quando todos os alunos saíram para a tarde ensolarada – Rony inclusive, com a animada Padma Patil – os dois caminharam pelos corredores até encontrarem uma sala vazia e aconchegante.

O sol forte filtrava-se pelas vidraças, clareando o ambiente, enquanto Harry e Mione, comendo bolinhos de chocolate e tomando suco de abóbora geladinho, tentavam unir as pistas.

-Isso tudo é muito curioso, sabe – comentou Harry, sorvendo fartos goles de suco. – Temos a figura de Dennis Dawkins, dono de um diário em que escreve que precisa matar pessoas, uma, aliás, chamada Paul, e duas pessoas que negam e escondem que o conhecem. É tudo muito estranho... Deve haver alguma relação.

-Com certeza – concordou Mione, apanhando mais um bolinho do prato. – Jack tornou-se grande amigo de Richard, mas mesmo assim Richard nunca o viu conversando com Dennis, ou tendo qualquer tipo de contato. Juliana fala de Dennis como se o conhecesse, e depois nega isso a você.

-Por que os dois têm que esconder que conhecem Dennis Dawkins?

-Não é só isso, Harry. O quadro é muito mais curioso – ela mordeu o bolinho, lambendo os dedos sujos de creme em seguida. Parou subitamente, e, baixando dois dedos, manteve três estendidos. – Dennis Dawkins, Juliana Cabot e Jack Smart – ela fez um leve movimento em cada um dos dedos ao citar o nome que correspondia a cada um deles. – Juliana conhece Jack – ela juntou dois dedos. – Uma relação de grande intimidade, como a conversa que escutei me indicou. Porém, quando questionada, Juliana não confessa que o conhece, assim como Jack também não. O envolvimento deles é tão intenso que Jack tem ciúme de Juliana – Mione colocou um dedo sobre o outro. – Mas, mesmo estando apaixonado por ela, se você perguntar, ele vai dizer que não a conhece – ela afastou os dedos. Em seguida, juntou o dedo que indicava Juliana com o que indicava Dennis. – Juliana Cabot faz elogios à esperteza de Dennis, como se o conhecesse – os dedos foram unidos, em seguida separados. – Se perguntar, não o conhece, e tenho quase certeza de que Dennis também negará... Para completar, Jack conversa aos cochichos com Dennis – ela baixou o dedo que indicava Juliana e uniu os outros dois por cima. – Uma relação de cumplicidade e amizade. Em seguida, se afastam, como se não se conhecessem...

Agora, os três dedos estavam separados. Harry observava com atenção.

-E eu lhe pergunto... Coincidência? Não, claro que não... Eles não estão separados, estão_ unidos_ – ela colocou os três dedos um sobre o outro. – Mas fica a questão... Por que esses três não dizem a verdade? Por que tanta coisa a se esconder? Qual o mistério... Ou melhor, qual o _propósito _que une esse trio? Por que dizer que são assim – ela separou os dedos – quando na verdade são assim? – uniu-os.

Os três dedos unidos estavam quase colados ao rosto de Harry. Ele observou os dedos de Mione, procurando encontrar a resposta... Mas, quando a amiga finalmente baixou a mão, ele apenas balançou a cabeça, mais confuso do que nunca.

-Não faço a mínima idéia – suspirou, tomando um gole prolongado de suco para se refrescar. Pousou o copo no chão de madeira e passou as mãos pela testa. – O que será, o que será? Dennis agora metido nessa também... Mione, isso só pode nos levar a pensar que não se trata de duas pessoas e sim de três!

-É, eu sei. E para ter certeza você deve tentar arrancar qualquer coisa da Juliana.

-Não sei se vou conseguir, ela pode perceber e...

-Harry, o que ela deixou escapar para você demonstra que a Juliana é extremamente descuidada! Ela esqueceu-se que deve esconder que conhece Dennis, e ia falar muito mais coisas se você não a interrompesse. Ia falar até se dar conta de que estava falando demais, o que, acredito, não ia acontecer tão cedo – ela pegou o último bolinho do prato e encaminhou-se até a vidraça, onde Harry estava de pé, fitando os jardins banhados pela luz do sol. – Só depende de você, Harry. Uma estratégia simples e a tagarela da Juliana começa a soltar todos os segredos.

-Hermione... – balbuciou Harry.

-O que foi? – Ela perguntou. Harry estendeu o dedo e tocou o vidro, apontando para um ponto do jardim. Mione acompanhou a direção que o dedo apontava.

-Não estou vendo nada, Harry...

-Ali, debaixo daquela árvore!

Finalmente, Mione viu. Quase na beira do lago, Juliana Cabot conversava com... Dennis Dawkins.

-Eu vou até lá desmascarar os dois – disse Harry. Mione interrompeu-o.

-Não! Isso poderia botar tudo a perder. Eles saberiam que estamos desconfiando, e não se esqueça de que eles não são obrigados a dizer coisa alguma. Não obteríamos nenhuma resposta e ainda perderíamos o plano da conquista.

-Mas Mione...

-Paciência, Harry! Paciência! Já encontramos um ponto fraco de Juliana Cabot: a "boca aberta". Ela já está em suas mãos. Comece a jogar com os pontos fracos dela. Poderemos conseguir todas as respostas que precisamos.

Harry respirou fundo, concordando com a cabeça. Desviou o olhar da dupla e afogou o ódio no copo de suco. Um ódio diferente que ardia por dentro, ele não sabia porquê...

* * *

A tarde ensolarada chegava ao fim.

O sol começava a se pôr. Ainda escondido atrás das árvores, Richard observava o entardecer...

Sua boca estava seca; Richard passou a língua sobre os lábios. Foi no momento em que movia sua língua que sentiu uma súbita pontada de dor. Alguma coisa havia cortado a sua língua. Levou um dedo a língua para ver se estava sangrando quando tomou consciência do que provocara aquilo.

_Seus dentes caninos estavam se alongando._

Estava tão habituado em seu disfarce como bruxo normal que até se esquecera do quanto àqueles dentes podiam ser incômodos. Esquecera-se que qualquer movimento da língua ou dos lábios era suficiente para um corte profundo, devido à ponta pontiaguda, ponta feita para...

_Perfurar pescoços humanos._

Richard levantou-se, assustado. Correu até a rua deserta e encostou-se na parede da casa que ficava logo em frente, ofegando.

Devia estar tomando uma dose da poção naquele instante. Sua aparência vampírica estava retornando, e, com ela, as necessidades normais de um vampiro. Estava há muito tempo se alimentando como um bruxo comum, sem a poção o seu organismo sentiria falta de seu alimento natural...

A porta de madeira da casa se abriu com um rangido. Richard, ofegante, ficou observando... A lamparina surgiu primeiro, sendo carregada por uma mão pequenina. Em seguida, um corpo minúsculo saiu. Uma garotinha graciosa, de uns oito anos, com cabelos pretos bem lisos e um vestido cor-de-rosa.

-Tome muito cuidado, Gracy – recomendou uma voz suave e feminina de dentro da casa.

-Pode deixar, mamãe – respondeu a garotinha, fechando a porta em seguida, ficando de costas para Richard...

O aroma do sangue juvenil subiu de repente, trazido pelo vento, envolvendo-o numa atmosfera fantástica, delirante, prazerosa, desejosa... Richard estremeceu num calafrio... O cheiro convidava-o.

O cheio vinha do pescoço da pequenina Gracy.

A garotinha encostou a porta e virou-se para começar a caminhar, dando de cara com Richard. Ela não gritou como ele achou que gritaria; Gracy parou e ficou olhando-o fixamente. A boca de Richard salivava de desejo; os caninos latejavam, com a estranha necessidade de comprimir algo firme, a pele da garota, de arrancar jatos vermelhos de sangue quente.

A mãozinha de Gracy soltou a lamparina. O objeto espatifou-se no chão. O ruído do vidro estilhaçando-se pareceu despertar algo na mente dopada do vampiro...

_"Não faça isso. Ela é um ser humano, uma simples criança. Não faça isso"._

Mas algo invisível o puxava para o pescoço da garota, fazia seus pés avançarem pelo asfalto. Não ia conseguir se controlar... Não tinha forças para lutar contra aquele desejo intenso... Foi aí que a única forma de afastar-se de uma vez por todas do pescoço da pequenina o ocorreu. Num movimento rápido, e com um grito de desgosto, Richard transformou-se em morcego.

Bateu as asas negras com força, em desespero, lutando contra o instinto, afastando-se de Gracy e de seu pescoço suculento. Lá no alto, com o crepúsculo se formando, o morcego guinchava, guinchava sem parar, usando todas as forças para não cometer nenhuma loucura.

Precisava ir a algum lugar onde não encontrasse seres humanos... E o lugar óbvio lhe ocorreu no mesmo instante.

Ia retornar ao clã.

* * *

-Tem que ser minha... Tem que ser minha... Tem que ser minha...

Buddy, com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar lágrimas de ódio e revolta, jogava pedaços de madeira sobre a lareira do salão comunal da Sonserina, enquanto observava, bem de perto, as chamas ardendo, queimando, labaredas gigantescas, luminosidade fascinante em movimento...

-Tem que ser minha – e jogou mais um pedaço. Houve um estalo quando o pedaço de madeira foi engolido pelas labaredas. – Tem que ser minha – jogou outro, num gesto quase mecânico. Seu olhar estava fixo, sua cabeça não se movimentava. Os olhos não saiam do fogo...

-Buddy, sai daí, cara – pediu Draco, apavorado. – Faz mais de uma hora que você não pára de fazer isso...

-Não dá pra se conformar, Draco – falou Buddy, mudando finalmente o repertório, mas não movendo os olhos nem mudando de posição. – Ela me desprezou... Por que aquela vagabunda... Aquela vadia... Aquela piranha tem que me desprezar quando nenhuma garota despreza?

O galho foi lançado com mais força; as labaredas ergueram-se.

-Buddy, tudo o que você tem a fazer é esquecê-la, e partir pra outra...

-NUNCA – a madeira estalou. – Eu quero aquela vagabunda! Weasley! Gina Piranha Weasley! É ela! Eu quero aquela boca, aquele corpo, aquela garota! – o fogo estalou com o impacto com que o pedaço de madeira foi lançado.

-Mas, Buddy, não tem mais como...

-Nem que seja a força – seus olhos doentios brilhavam com a luz da lareira. – Nem que seja amarrada. Mas aquela vadiazinha vai ser minha. Vai ser minha!

Ele lançou outro galho e parou por um momento, ofegante.

-Se não vier por bem, vai vir por mal – dessa vez ele apanhou um pedaço de madeira de tamanho considerável, que foi engolido pelas chamas com força. Enquanto fitava a dança das labaredas e das chamas, o crepitar da madeira, e sentia o calor do fogo sobre a pele, Buddy concluiu. – Palavra de Buddy Strogne.

* * *

Já era noite quando ele chegou à gruta.

Parou por um momento antes de avançar, e ficou fitando a abertura. Em sua mente, a voz do Conde Desmond berrava, no dia em que ele resolveu abandonar o clã e ir a busca de seu grande amor...

"_VOCÊ NUNCA PODERÁ SER UM HUMANO DE VERDADE! UMA HORA ISSO VAI FALHAR, E TODOS O ODIARÃO!"._

Tudo havia falhado... Agora, todos em Hogwarts o temiam. Por mais que ele tivesse mostrado que era um jovem bom, educado e gentil, o simples fato de sua raça, o fato de ser um vampiro tornava-o um ser desprezível e repugnante...

Um passo para dentro da gruta. Era ali o seu lugar, sempre fora, não tinha como ser diferente. Não via como se reintegrar ao mundo dos bruxos depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Não via como voltar a namorar Gina, casar-se com Gina, ter um futuro com Gina. Como pudera ser tão tolo a ponto de acreditar que tudo daria certo?

"_São dois mundos diferentes. Dois mundos que não podem ser misturados"._

A voz de Charlotte soou como uma pontada dolorosa dentro de sua cabeça... E, antes que ele pudesse conter, novas palavras começaram a apunhalar sua mente, maldosas, cruéis, impiedosas...

"_...quando você estiver com sua mortal e ver que o romance está definhando, lembrarás de minhas palavras... Lembrarás dessa Charlotte insistente, se humilhando na sua frente, recordarás de _tudo isso".

Ele podia rever a cena claramente... Charlotte rogando-lhe, em meio ao seu tormento, aquela praga que acabava de se cumprir. Trêmula, chorosa, nervosa, em seu esplendoroso vestido roxo, com os olhos branco-azulados marejados em lágrimas.

"_...recordarás de _tudo isso._ Quando estiver sobre os escombros da barreira que você intitula de "amor verdadeiro"._

Ele se jogou no chão da gruta, de joelhos. Queria libertar-se daquelas promessas maldosas, desejos cruéis que haviam se cumprido... Era tormento demais... Mas era incontrolável, as frases vinham, vinham sem parar, misturando-se num caleidoscópio extremamente assustador e doloroso. E a cada novo golpe daquelas palavras sua cabeça parecia explodir, seu ser se despedaçar...

_Nunca poderá ser um humano... Todos o odiarão... Quando estiver sobre os escombros... Do "amor verdadeiro"... Mundos diferentes... Não podem ser misturados... Isso vai falhar... Todos o odiarão..._

Ele começou a chorar, largado naquele chão frio. Soluçou forte, entregando-se a dor. Amaldiçoando a si próprio por ser imortal, por não poder morrer de desgosto naquele instante...

Chorando, Richard não podia ver os inúmeros olhos brilhantes que o espiavam dos cantos escuros da gruta. Nenhum deles ousava avançar... Nenhum, exceto uma vampira jovem, linda e exuberante, de cabelos negros e cacheados, trajando um vestido vermelho-vivo e um pequenino chapéu de mesma cor.

Charlotte caminhou decidida sobre os seus brilhantes sapatos de salto alto, parando apenas ao lado de Richard, que continuava aos prantos. Lentamente, ela agachou-se ao lado dele. Erguendo o rosto dele pelo queixo, com a ponta de uma unha comprida, ela fitou o rosto dele.

-A face da desgraça – ela comentou, balançando a cabeça. – Do fracasso... Deu tudo errado, não foi?

Richard apenas ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos. Em seguida, confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto secava as lágrimas.

-Eu sabia – disse Charlotte, levantando-se. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia aparecer por aqui, desse jeito, humilhado, com lágrimas de desgosto escorrendo pela face... Demorou muito, mas sabia que um dia veria essa cena.

-Está satisfeita, não é? – perguntou Richard, levantando-se, enquanto esfregava os olhos. – Era o seu sonho ver-me desse modo!

-Sabe que não. O meu sonho era selar a promessa simbolizada pelos anéis gêmeos – ela estendeu a mão e fitou o anel em formato de coração. – Viver contigo pelos próximos anos, séculos e milênios. Viver uma linha imortalidade ao seu lado, renovando o amor a cada dia, fortalecendo-o ainda mais... – ela parou de caminhar e o olhou de lado, por cima dos cílios negros e compridos. – Mas você desprezou a promessa – Richard viu um brilho maligno girando dentro daqueles olhos branco-azulados. – Trataste a promessa como algo sem importância. Desprezaste a mim, bela, esplendorosa, deslumbrante, com essa pele alva e límpida, que sempre será assim, nunca terá sequer uma ruga. Desprezaste minha beleza, meu charme e meu amor imortal. Foi tamanho o desprezo que simplesmente largou o anel de qualquer maneira no dia em que saiu desse clã para ir atrás de uma mortal imprestável que agora simplesmente o ignora e o abandona como um qualquer!

-CHEGA – ele berrou. Charlotte parou de falar, o peito arfando de ódio acumulado. – Ela não me abandonou, ouviu bem? Não me abandonou!

-Mas, se você está aqui, nesse estado, algo o abandonou sim – Charlotte começou a gargalhar. – Algo deu errado, não foi, Richard? Sua aventura fracassou... Cadê aquela pose de corajoso? De quem lutaria pelo que chamava de "amor verdadeiro"? Cadê aquele ar superior? – ela balançou a cabeça, sua sobrancelha fina ergueu-se. – Você fracassou, querido. Achou que podia fazer parte de um mundo que não é mais seu. Era óbvio que isso não daria certo! Acha o que? Que o mundo é um conto de fadas?

-Poupe-me de sua arrogância, Charlotte...

-Só estou tentando fazer com que entenda o porque de você estar voltando dessa forma. Isso acontece, Richard, porque raças distintas não podem se misturar. Alguém da raça menos numerosa, nesse caso, os vampiros, pode querer uma aproximação, mas grande parte da raça superior será contra esse envolvimento. Por isso os bruxos não aceitaram você. Sentem-se melhores do que nós, superiores, tudo porque somos diferentes em alguns aspectos – ela segurou os braços dele. – Por isso os bruxos merecem sofrer, Richard. Se eu tenho duas opções na minha frente, um trouxa e um bruxo, mordo o bruxo, porque ele sabe que existimos e nos despreza! Sugo o sangue todo com o maior prazer, tenho prazer em vê-lo morrer nos meus braços, sufocar aquela voz imunda que sempre fala mal dos vampiros...

-Não – discordou Richard. – Esse seu pensamento é um absurdo. Não podemos fazer mal aos bruxos porque eles nos odeiam e nos temem. É como devolver na mesma moeda; eles lançam ódio, nós devolvemos ódio. Dessa forma, o mundo não vai pra frente... Se mostrarmos a eles que estão totalmente enganados, se mostrarmos a eles que não somos cruéis, que só sugamos sangue por pura necessidade física, eles começarão a ver-nos com outros olhos.

-Não concordo, eu...

-Devolvendo com maldade o que eles dizem, nós só reforçamos as idéias de quem pensa assim e ainda criamos essa idéia nas novas gerações. Agora, mostrando que podemos ser bondosos, que, embora sejamos imortais, aqui dentro paira uma alma igual à deles, que sofre, que se emociona, que se alegra, conseguimos reverter o pensamento e, pouco a pouco, demonstrar que não é o que a pessoa é por fora que define como ela é realmente. Não é porque sou vampiro que sou inferior a um bruxo. Temos que mostrar que somos iguais, e é o caráter que define quem a pessoa é.

Charlotte ia retorquir, mas pareceu ficar sem palavras e argumentos. Assim, Richard continuou.

-É por pensar que desprezo e ódio devem ser devolvidos com revolta e maldade que nada se resolve. E não digo só no caso dos vampiros e dos bruxos. Existem outros exemplos no mundo mágico, assim como no dos trouxas. Os trouxas são os piores... O grupo predominante, o dos brancos, acha que pode desprezar quem não tem a mesma cor de pele. Isso é ridículo, não acha? São todos seres humanos... E, nesse caso, assim como o nosso, sempre têm as exceções. Pessoas brancas que não são preconceituosas, assim como bruxos que não têm preconceito com os vampiros. Eis aí o perigo de generalizar... Charlotte, um dia você pode ter mordido, alguém que considerava a nossa raça. Alguém que pensava como nós, que não tem essa coisa de "diferença", que quem faz isso é a própria pessoa. Que viu que, se os bruxos não tratassem os vampiros como seres das trevas, nós não nos alimentaríamos de sangue humano, e usaríamos outras formas de vida.

Charlotte ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Sim... O que você diz faz sentido sim... Mas eu tenho certeza que você se comportou bem no meio dos bruxos, mesmo disfarçado. E, no entanto, apesar de tudo o que fez, você retorna dessa forma. Humilhado.

-Porque pesa nas minhas costas uma acusação de assassinato... Mas, mesmo que não pesasse, eu não esperaria outra reação, confesso a você... Acontece que, como diz o ditado, "uma andorinha só não faz verão". Eu não conseguiria mudar a visão que os bruxos têm de nós de uma hora para outra. Precisaria de apoio, de outros modelos no nosso mundo. Aí sim tudo começaria a mudar.

Charlotte suspirou; todo o ar arrogante que possuía no início da conversa tinha desaparecido.

-Agora que estamos mais calmos, queria pedir desculpas a você, Charlotte. Desculpe-me por ter desprezado a promessa de que nos casaríamos. Eu gosto muito de você, mas esse sentimento nunca chegou a ser amor. E esse é um sentimento que foge do nosso controle.

-Eu... Não tenho nenhuma chance, não é? – ela o olhou, enquanto alisava o anel.

-Não. Sinto muito, mas não. A minha opinião continua a mesma.

-Ela ama você?

-Sim, ama muito... Nós nos amamos demais. E ela nunca se importou com o fato de eu ser um vampiro. O problema é que agora não sei mais como me reaproximar dela...

-Se você foi exilado, e todos já sabem quem você é, onde ficará? Não está pensando em...? – ela apontou para a gruta.

-Sim. Não vejo outro lugar para ir...

-Receio que não consiga. Lembra de tudo o que disse ao Conde Desmond?

-Claro... Mas vale a pena tentar... – com passos lentos, Richard foi entrando na gruta. Já tinha dado cinco passos quando ouviu a voz doce de Charlotte desejar:

-Boa sorte.

Richard agradeceu e continuou a avançar, ignorando os murmúrios de reprovação dos vampiros ocultos nas sombras, as risadas, as ironias. Até mesmo quando um vampiro baixo e magrelo, de cabelos arrepiados, pulou em sua frente, dizendo: _Traidor... Desprezou a própria raça... Traidor, _Richard não se abalou.

Logo a abertura das rochas que levava ao aposento do conde surgiu. Richard atravessou-a.

O Conde Desmond estava sentado em sua cadeira de pedra. Naquele instante, apanhava um cálice dourado que uma jovem vampira lhe oferecia. Levou o cálice as narinas.

-Humm... Sangue jovem, 18 anos... O frescor da juventude.

Ia levar o cálice à boca quando viu Richard. O cálice de cristal espatifou-se nas mãos do conde. O sangue começou a escorrer, mas Desmond ignorou. Suas feições, normalmente duras, tornaram-se ainda mais severas. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Richard.

O jovem engoliu em seco. Ter a figura alta e imponente de Desmond na sua frente era assustador...

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou com sua voz grave.

-Vim... Vim até aqui para... Pedir que me aceite aqui no clã novamente.

Desmond o fitou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Em seguida, começou a rir baixinho. Um riso irônico.

-Acha mesmo que o deixarei voltar para cá?

Richard ficou calado.

-Acha que pode dizer tudo o que me disse naquela noite, gritar comigo, com o grandioso Conde Desmond, e depois ser aceito novamente no clã? Pois aqui está a minha resposta: ESQUEÇA!

As paredes pareceram vibrar com o eco do grito.

-Desmond, por favor...

-Nem que você implore ou se lembre de me chamar de Conde. Eu já disse: esqueça. Só de olhar para você já consigo imaginar o que houve. Eu tinha lhe avisado que todos eles o odiariam, que tudo daria errado. Você preferiu não escutar a voz da experiência... Exilado, não é?

-Sim, eu... Não posso voltar.

-Pois aqui você também não pode – disse Desmond, com um tom de desdém. – Os bruxos não querem você, os vampiros também não. Você tornou-se vazio, Richard. Um ser que todos desprezam. Nem a sua própria raça tolera um ser tão mesquinho e repugnante quanto você.

Richard corou, sentindo o peso de ser humilhado.

-_Vá embora daqui_ – sentenciou Desmond, dando as costas em seguida e retornando para a sua cadeira.

Por um momento, Richard ficou sem ação. O que o conde tinha falado era verdade: todos o desprezavam, ele não tinha mais a quem recorrer em busca de abrigo. O que faria?

-Conde Desmond, por favor...

-VÁ LOGO! SAIA DAQUI! TIRE ESSE SEU CORPO NOJENTO DO MEU CLÃ! VÁ!

Não adiantava insistir, implorar, se humilhar. Richard viu que não tinha chance alguma em convencer o conde. Reconhecendo o próprio fracasso, ele se encaminhou para a saída da gruta. Dos cantos escuros, os vampiros riam e comemoravam a decisão do conde.

Richard logo alcançou a saída à gruta. Já ia se metamorfosear em morcego quando um objeto dourado em forma de coração, largado no chão, chamou-lhe a atenção. Enquanto fitava o anel, Charlotte surgiu das sombras. Ela estendeu a mão e tirou o anel do dedo.

-Eu guardei o anel que você jogou ao abandonar o clã. Tinha uma tola esperança de que, um dia, você voltaria e ia querer casar-se comigo. Agora, vi que não tem jeito – ela pousou o anel ao lado do par. – Mesmo sendo exilado, as suas opiniões não mudam; você continua acreditando que os bruxos podem ser bons, assim como ainda ama a mortal. Desse modo, chegou a hora de eu desistir.

-Eu realmente sinto muito... Tenho que ir agora... Até um dia – ele acenou e transformou-se em morcego, alçando vôo, pensando em algum lugar para se abrigar.

Por fim, teve uma idéia brilhante. Decidiu-se pela própria Hogsmeade. O povoado tinha pontos em que mortais não iam, havia animais para alimentá-lo, ele podia se isolar com segurança, e, o que era melhor, estaria bem perto de Gina.

Animando-se mais com essa possibilidade, Richard voou rapidamente até o povoado. Sobrevoando uma área desabitada, viu uma caverna. Resolveu descer até lá e ficar por ali. Voltando a sua forma corpórea, Richard entrou na caverna, que era um tanto apertada, mas perfeita para quem não tinha para onde ir. Encolhido dentro da caverna escura, Richard puxou um pedaço de pergaminho que trazia consigo. Verificou os bolsos a procura de uma pena, e finalmente encontrou uma. Por sorte, havia um pouco de tinta na ponta, o suficiente para escrever algumas palavras.

Apoiando o bilhete sobre uma pedra, Richard posicionou a pena sobre o pergaminho e começou a escrever:

_Hogsmeade, caverna, tudo bem._

_Buddy tem cicatriz no braço – investiguem._

_Rich_

Richard contemplou o bilhete. Breve, mas dava para entender. Não podia arriscar perder a pouca tinta que havia na ponta da pena. Dobrou o bilhete e aproveitou o que restava de tinta, escrevendo no envelope: _Para Gina Weasley._

Com cuidado, Richard cortou o bilhete no formato de morcego e, num estalar dos dedos, fez o bilhete começar a flutuar, com as asas balançando.

-Gina Weasley! – ordenou Richard. – Vá!

O bilhete saiu, batendo as asas. Encostado a entrada da caverna, Richard observou-o ganhar altura e desaparecer na escuridão da noite. Daria tudo para ser aquele bilhete, e ir parar certeiramente nas mãos delicadas de Gina Weasley...

* * *

Gina observava o mesmo céu, pensativa, da janela da ala hospitalar...

-Pronto! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey. Gina foi até ela. – A poção está pronta. Desculpe a demora e ter feito você ficar aqui o dia todo, mas é muito importante que tome essa poção. Sua pressão se estabelecerá e não haverá mais desmaio algum! Tome – ela estendeu um cálice fumegante de poção amarela. Gina tomou um gole e fez uma careta. – A cura não vem facilmente, não é – disse a enfermeira, balançando os ombros.

Gina continuou tomando a poção, enquanto Madame Pomfrey falava:

-Você tem que se cuidar mais! As coisas não estão fáceis nessa escola. Saber se cuidar é fundamental! É a segunda vez que você me aparece desacordada por aquelas portas! Hoje, desmaiada, e no outro dia, com aquele sono poderoso que...

Gina cuspiu a poção que estava em sua boca, engasgando-se em seguida.

-Meu bem, eu sei que é ruim, mas...

-O sono... Mas é claro – disse ela, entre as tossidas. – Aquele garotinho... Foi ele... Que lançou... O feitiço... Que me fez dormir...

-Controle-se – falou a enfermeira, dando-lhe tapas nas costas.

-Cadê ele? – perguntou Gina, a tosse passando aos poucos. Ela olhou ao redor, mas o garotinho não se encontrava em nenhuma das camas. – O garotinho loiro e magro que estava nessa cama aqui!

-Ele recebeu alta hoje. Já estava plenamente recuperado do susto que levou no Expresso de Hogwarts...

-Madame Pomfrey, por favor. Qual o nome dele? Qual a casa dele?

-Nome... Ah, ele é da Grifinória, se bem me lembro...

-O nome?

-Rogério. Rogério Dawkins.

-Dawkins?

* * *

-Dawkins?

-Isso mesmo, Harry – Gina tinha acabado de subir a sala comunal, dando a sorte de ter encontrado Harry e Hermione, mas com o azar de não ter visto o garotinho. – Eu fiquei tão chocada quanto vocês ao saber o sobrenome, e também tive que perguntar a Madame Pomfrey para confirmar...

-Tudo bem, ele é o garoto que a adormeceu – disse Hermione. – Mas ele participou de um plano de Vanda, o caso não teve nada a ver com os assassinatos.

-Eu sei. Quando o vi, fiquei intrigada em saber quem era, porque parecia familiar... Quando descobri, fiquei ansiosa para apanhá-lo e falar poucas e boas. Aí quando descobri o sobrenome, interessei-me ainda mais. Tudo se modifica quando o garoto que me adormeceu tem "Dawkins" como sobrenome.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou Mione.

-Através de um Dawkins, podemos chegar ao outro...

Gina parou de falar, fitando a janela. Algo semelhante a um morcego estava voando do lado de fora, algo semelhante a pergaminho recortado...

-Richard – balbuciou, levantando-se, entusiasmada. Mione segurou seu braço.

-Disfarce – recomendou.

Gina olhou para os alunos que estavam na sala comunal. Todos pareciam distraídos, concentrados em deveres e rodas de conversas sobre os Jogos de Verão e a descoberta de que o vampiro apaixonado era aluno de Hogwarts. Assim, caminhou lentamente até a janela e levantou a vidraça. Uma pequena fresta foi suficiente para que o bilhete mágico entrasse na sala comunal, sacudindo as asas e indo pousar certeiramente sobre a palma da mão dela. Gina fechou a vidraça e voltou para junto dos amigos, ansiosa.

-E então? – indagou Harry.

Gina tocou os dizeres _Para Gina Weasley _com o dedo. Em seguida, com um suspiro trêmulo carregado de saudade, abriu o morcego de pergaminho e leu em voz alta:

-Hogsmeade, caverna, tudo bem. Buddy tem cicatriz no braço – investiguem. Rich.

-Então ele está escondido em alguma caverna de Hogsmeade – falou Harry.

-Podia ter dado a localização exata – comentou Gina, um tanto decepcionada.

-Não, talvez tivesse medo de que o bilhete fosse interceptado. Ou não tinha muita tinta para escrever, olhe, repare bem como a tinta vai clareando, e como o seu nome está borrado, como se ele tivesse reforçado, tentando tornar mais legível – concluiu Mione, sabiamente.

-E que história é essa? – indagou Gina, totalmente confusa. – Buddy com cicatriz?

-Eu nunca vi – comentou Harry.

-Eu também não, mas o traje de banho utilizado na prova de hoje deixa o corpo mais evidente – raciocinou Hermione. – Richard esteve próximo a Buddy na hora que subiu ao palco. Deve ter visto a cicatriz naquele instante, senão teria comentado antes.

-Richard tem razão, isso deve ser investigado – disse Harry. – Afinal, Buddy é um suspeito, e um grande suspeito. Já demonstrou outras vezes que não tem caráter algum. Devemos descobrir o que provocou essa cicatriz.

-É, mas investigar Buddy Strogne é muito mais complicado – Mione balançou a cabeça, decepcionada. – Encontramos formas de atacar outros suspeitos quando algo de estranho surgiu, mas, no caso dele, não vejo como investigarmos... Não é como o "trio-maravilha" Juliana, Jack e Dennis, que pode ser atacado através do amor que Juliana sente por Harry, ou como o Rogério Dawkins que...

-Mas é claro!

-...levará ao irmão... O que foi, Harry? – Mione interrompeu-se.

-Existe uma forma de nos aproximarmos de Buddy, sim. Podemos tê-lo nas nossas mãos. Temos o ponto fraco dele bem perto de nós... Você, Gina!

Gina arregalou os olhos.

-Eu?

-Sim! Eu estou conseguindo manipular Juliana através do amor, você pode fazer o mesmo com Buddy Strogne – ele aproximou-se de Gina, observando-a atentamente. – E então? Topa ser a "namorada" de Buddy por alguns dias?

* * *

Dennis escrevia em seu diário na biblioteca, tendo Michael Curtis ao seu lado.

-Você precisa ter mais cuidado com o seu caderno, Dennis! – alertou Curtis. – Você tem idéia do que o Geller pode ter lido? E que ele pode ter passado essa informação para outra pessoa?

-Eu sei, mas agora o que posso fazer? Nada! Estou sem ação.

-E se você, assim... Comprasse o silêncio dele?

-Não, não tenho dinheiro para isso – respondeu ele, distraído, enquanto a pena movia-se ligeira sobre a folha do diário.

-Como não tem dinheiro? Outro dia mesmo você disse que o seu pai...

-Ah, é, estava criando outro modelo de vassoura, sim – completou Dennis. – Claro, como pude esquecer? Algo tão importante, não é? Sim, de fato, ele está trabalhando nesse novo projeto. Não é querendo me gabar, mas isso renderá alguns milhões de galeões e uma viagem para o Japão. Aliás, é por isso que não posso comprar o silêncio do Patrick. A mesada que vou ganhar, apesar de ser em milhares de galeões, será utilizada na viagem!

-Não é possível... Pra você uma viagem ao Japão é mais importante do que os crimes?

Rony teve que interromper o beijo que dava em Padma Patil, atrás de uma fileira de livros, ao ouvir essa pergunta...

* * *

-Eu topo – respondeu Gina, com ar decidido.

-Mesmo? – indagou Mione, pasma.

-Claro! Buddy é suspeito, pode estar envolvido nos crimes. Posso ajudar a prender um criminoso e ainda garantir a absolvição de Richard. Com o verdadeiro culpado preso, e confessando todos os crimes, ninguém mais desconfiará dele!

-Sim, você tem razão – falou Harry.

-Mais um motivo para acelerar as investigações – disse Gina, esfregando as mãos. – Precisamos chegar ao verdadeiro assassino. Por mim, começava a agir agora.

-Não, Buddy já está na sala comunal.

-Sim, Mione, mas então atacamos os outros suspeitos!

-Bom, nesse momento, agora mesmo, tudo o que podemos fazer é continuar procurando as cartas do Espião enviadas a Crabbe, que, infelizmente, continua em coma. Você acabou de sair da ala hospitalar, Gina, pode dar alguma desculpa a Madame Pomfrey e distraí-la, enquanto faço uma busca rápida.

-Certo, Mione! Então vamos?

-Espere um pouco, vocês duas vão até lá, Rony está se esfregando com Padma Patil num corredor, e eu fico aqui, sozinho? – perguntou Harry, indignado.

-Humm... Talvez você dê sorte e encontre Juliana Cabot na biblioteca.

Harry sentiu uma chama arder no peito. Que sensação esquisita, pensou. Por que sentir aquilo? O que o nome daquela garota tinha para provocar aquilo?

-Sim, vou até a biblioteca – disse Harry, sorrindo mais do que pretendia sorrir.

Assim, o trio saiu junto, separando-se num corredor. Harry encaminhou-se para a biblioteca, enquanto Gina e Hermione foram para a ala.

* * *

-Cala essa boca! – vociferou Dennis, olhando para os lados. – Ficou louco, Curtis?

-Não. Não fiquei louco... Estou totalmente são. Quem parece estar com um parafuso a menos aqui é você! Eu falo alto mesmo, afinal, isso parece não ter mais importância alguma pra você!

-Eu não disse que não tem...

-Deixe só o Jack saber disso – falou Curtis, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da biblioteca, visivelmente irritado.

Dennis resmungou um "Droga!", enquanto, atrás da fileira de livros mais próxima, Rony, levando um dedo de uma mão a frente dos lábios, pedia silêncio a Padma, enquanto tirava a outra mão de cima de sua boca.

-Rony, o que...? – começou a perguntar, contrariando o aviso.

-Shhhhh... – fez ele, em seguida fazendo uma mímica como se implorasse pelo silêncio dela.

A voz de Dennis fez-se ouvir novamente.

-Oi, Ju, como vai? – perguntou ele, a voz meio entediada.

-Melhor impossível! – a voz dela fervia em animação. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a Dennis. – Afinal, eu e Harry Potter estamos namorando.

-Jack não deve estar gostando nada disso...

-Não mesmo, nem olha mais na minha cara – ela riu. – Problema é dele... Desculpe, ele é seu amigo...

-Sem problema – ele pousou a pena e começou a tampar o tinteiro.

-Não, eu peguei pesado... Mas é que ele tem que entender! Tem mais coisas com que se preocupar. Podia deixar a minha vida em paz um pouco...

-Apesar de ser muito amigo tanto de você quanto dele – Dennis fechou o diário. – Eu prefiro não opinar.

-Não, pode opinar – Juliana riu, enquanto segurava a mão dele. – Afinal, amigo é pra essas coisas...

-Nossa, Juliana...

A voz de Harry fez com que a garota congelasse.

-Pensei que você tinha me dito que não conhecia Dennis Dawkins.

* * *

-Vou dizer que ainda estou fraca e precisando tomar outra dose de poção – cochichou Gina, quando as duas estavam quase chegando à ala.

-Ótimo. Enquanto isso, eu investigo... O pior é que não sei mais onde procurar, Vicky está vindo direto fazer suas buscas, já olhou em todos os cantos, e nada das cartas...

-Silêncio – pediu Gina. – Estamos chegando.

As duas empurraram as portas da ala. No momento em que abria, Gina foi se adiantando:

-Madame Pomfrey, eu...

Ela interrompeu-se; não conseguiu concluir. Hermione também estancou, estupefata.

Olhando para as duas, meio agachado, com os olhos arregalados, com as mãos estendidas dentro de um armário de poções, estava...

-Crabbe? – perguntou Mione, chocada, enquanto o garoto as fitava, aturdido, em pânico, em silêncio.

* * *

**NA: O que acontecerá após esses flagrantes? Em breve no próximo capítulo! Aguardem e, enquanto isso, deixe seu review hehe**


	23. Armadilhas do coração

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**_Armadilhas do coração_**

-Mas... Não é possível, você está em coma profundo e...

Hermione não pôde terminar. Numa fração de segundo, Crabbe tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e disse, aos atropelos:

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

Mione e Gina caíram. Crabbe aproveitou a oportunidade e saiu correndo da ala hospitalar, pulando por cima dos corpos das duas. Quando Hermione conseguiu levantar-se, Crabbe já estava no final do corredor, o corpo gigantesco sacudindo com o esforço, o olhar apavorado virando-se a cada cinco passos.

Ele chegou ao final do corredor, virou e desapareceu. Gina uniu-se a Mione, secando o suor da testa, igualmente trêmula e estupefata.

-Não pode ser. Passei quase o dia inteiro aqui na ala hospitalar e o vi caído na cama, imóvel como um cadáver, em coma! E agora o flagramos dando uma voltinha!

-Ninguém pode se recuperar tão bem e tão rapidamente de um coma dessa maneira – disse Mione, balançando a cabeça. – Só posso concluir que Crabbe _nunca _esteve em coma e tudo não passou de fingimento!

-Por que ele faria isso?

-Preservação da própria vida! Um atentado de dimensões gigantescas ao Expresso foi preparado com a intenção de matá-lo! Fingindo estar em coma, Crabbe enganava os assassinos também. Eles não fariam mal a ele enquanto ele estivesse inválido numa cama da ala hospitalar, sem condições de abrir a boca. Agora, se ele começasse a dar sinais de melhora, é quase certo que os assassinos iam interromper essa recuperação.

-Então ele fez bem.

-Claro que sim. O problema é que ele é a peça fundamental desse jogo. Acabamos de descobrir que a peça está viva, em condições de falar tudo o que precisamos saber, mas a peça fugiu...

-Por que será?

-Que ele fugiu? Ah, você viu o susto que ele tomou. Nem conseguiu pensar no que estava fazendo. O problema é que agora será praticamente impossível chegar ao Crabbe novamente.

-Impossível?

-É, impossível. Ele vai se esconder muito bem. Sabe que, depois de ter saído correndo por aí, os assassinos também podem saber que a peça fundamental está bem mais viva do que parecia. E, se os assassinos sabem disso e o encontram, a peça será eliminada sem dó, calando a nossa principal testemunha para sempre.

-Não, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça...

-Eu sei. Teremos que encontrar o Crabbe antes deles... Agora vamos até a biblioteca. Harry não vai acreditar ao saber dessa.

* * *

Harry continuou fitando Juliana e Dennis. A garota, aturdida, começou a afastar a mão que estava unida a Dennis. Por alguma razão inexplicável, Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele contato entre a mão de Juliana e a mão de Dennis. Sentiu uma onda quente de ódio e fechou os olhos.

-E então, Juliana? Não vai se explicar? – perguntou ele, abrindo os olhos.

-Explicar? – indagou a jovem, esfregando as mãos, numa clara sensação de desespero. Por um momento, o olhar assustado procurou Dennis. – Sim, eu posso me explicar...

-E então? Estou esperando! Por que esse segredo? Por que quando eu lhe perguntei se o conhecia você negou? Por acaso tem algum tipo de relação íntima com ele que o seu namorado não pode saber?

Harry estava furioso. Atrás das estantes, Rony franzia a testa, apavorado com aquela fúria.

-Eu não tinha dito antes porque... Porque...

-Anda! Não fique tentando me enrolar! Diga de uma vez por todas porque você mentiu!

-Ah, ué, foi por causa... disso mesmo – e apontou para ele. – Porque sabia que você ia ficar desse jeito, com todo esse ciúme e...

-_Eu não estou com ciúme!_ – vociferou Harry, dando um murro na mesa. O tinteiro de Dennis balançou perigosamente.

-Não é o que parece – comentou Dennis.

-Você fique quieto! – ordenou Harry, ríspido. Estava totalmente transtornado; todo o seu ser agia contra a sua vontade, tomado por uma força misteriosa que o impedia de pensar. – Então... – olhou novamente para Juliana. – Eu não podia saber porque ia ficar com ciúmes?

-É, foi por isso que menti – respondeu Juliana, assustada. – Pensei que te irritaria saber como é grande a amizade entre eu e Dennis, que te deixaria furioso, que talvez você pedisse para eu me afastar dele, então... Resolvi ocultar.

-Se escondeu é porque tem coisa aí! – retorquiu Harry, ainda em fúria. – Tem coisa errada no meio de tudo isso!

-Claro que não, Harry, não tem nada de errado, nada disso – insistiu Juliana, aflita. – Só pensei que talvez você distorcesse as coisas, o que, de fato, está acontecendo agora. Distorcesse e levasse pelo lado da maldade uma amizade só porque é entre eu e um rapaz...

-Ah, de fato uma amizade muito, mas muito forte, não é? Eu não costumo pegar na mão de Hermione, mesmo quando estou solteiro, imagine agora que estou namorando.

-Mas Harry...

-Porém, pelo que vejo, nem todos pensam como eu. Tem gente que acha que, mesmo namorando, pode sair pegando na mão de qualquer um que aparece, e dizer que são apenas "amiguinhos"!

Ele chutou uma cadeira. Juliana suspirou, esfregando os olhos. Dennis, totalmente constrangido, juntou seus pertences e, passando o caderno por baixo do braço, levantou-se.

-Acho que estou sobrando aqui... Com licença – disse, baixando a cabeça. Estava próximo a saída da biblioteca quando falou. – Ah, Potter, eu não sou "qualquer um". Vê se aprende a controlar esse ciúme...

-_Não estou com ciúme!_

_-..._sem envolver os nomes dos outros. Boa noite.

Após sua saída, um silêncio constrangedor pairou pela biblioteca. Só ouvia-se os fracos soluços de Juliana, que chorava, e a respiração ofegante de Harry, que ficava sem ar cada vez que a imagem das mãos unidas passava por sua mente – o que ocorria a cada segundo.

-Harry... Perdoe-me – sussurrou Juliana.

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Eu não suporto que mintam para mim – ele a fitou. – Está ouvindo? Guarde isso: eu não suporto mentiras. Não importa que a verdade vá me irritar, deixar-me nervoso ou aflito, _não importa_, eu quero sempre a verdade. Ouviu bem? – ele aproximou-se dela e tomou-lhe a mão.

-Sim, claro. Desculpe-me. Eu errei. Mas prometo a você que não vai acontecer novamente, que nunca mais mentirei para você.

-Certo – ele olhava dentro dos olhos dela. Olhos que estavam vermelhos, carregados de lágrimas, mas, mesmo assim, tão lindos... – Eu acredito em você.

Sem conseguir se controlar, ele a beijou. Sem romantismo, sem hesitação. Numa fração de segundo seu rosto estava unido ao de Juliana através dos lábios. Seus lábios buscavam os dela com um desejo incrível. Saciava-se ao encontrar aqueles lábios carnudos novamente, lábios que deslizavam junto aos seus, envolvia os seus, e juntos formavam aquele beijo avassalador. Naquele momento ele percebeu que tudo o que queria, desde que saíra da sala comunal na esperança de encontrá-la na biblioteca, era reencontrar _aqueles lábios_. Experimentar cada canto daqueles lábios macios, lábios que colavam aos seus de modo perfeito e delirante.

-Nossa – ofegou Juliana, ao se afastarem. Abanou-se com as mãos. – Assim você me deixa sem fôlego.

-Essa é a intenção – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e a puxou para perto dele, envolvendo-se novamente num beijo sedento e selvagem.

Gina e Hermione irromperam pelas portas da biblioteca, e, antes que pudessem se refrear, para não atrapalharem aquele momento ardente entre Harry e Juliana, gritaram, ao mesmo tempo:

-HARRY! HARRY!

Ele se afastou de Juliana imediatamente. Olhou assustado para as duas, enquanto desamassava as vestes, arrumava o cabelo despenteado e seu rosto se transformava numa espécie de tomate de óculos. Harry estava muito constrangido, já Juliana acenava animada para as garotas.

Gina e Hermione estavam imóveis, recuperando-se do choque; nunca esperariam se deparar com tal cena; Harry estava fingindo _bem demais._

-Eu... Posso explicar o que estava acontecendo e... – começou ele, mas Mione o interrompeu.

-Não tem porque se explicar. Vocês são namorados, têm todo o direito de se agarra... digo, de se beijarem! Só assustamos porque, bem... Essa é uma biblioteca, não é? E tem a Madame Pince controlando tudo... É, ela não está aqui pelo que pude perceber... Mas como saberia, não é mesmo?

Ela riu, tentando suavizar o constrangimento. Gina e Juliana a acompanharam, mas Harry ainda sentia vontade de estar sobre um chão coberto por areia movediça, onde poderia afundar-se e fugir do olhar de todos.

-Precisamos conversar, Harry – adiantou Gina. – Em particular. Claro, se a Juliana não se importar...

-Não, claro que não, tudo bem – disse a garota. – Confio no Harry. Boa noite, meu amor.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite – Harry nem fechou os olhos; eles espiavam Mione e Gina, que observavam. Em seguida, Juliana saiu da biblioteca. Harry, ainda totalmente vermelho, foi até a porta espiar o corredor; a garota já se afastara o suficiente.

-Ela foi mesmo – disse ele, sem coragem para encarar os rostos das meninas. – Está sendo muito complicado, sabiam?

-É mesmo? – perguntou Mione, com um sorriso e um tom zombeteiro.

-Pois é! É complicado demais, não tem sentimento nenhum envolvido, e eu tenho que fingir que existe um sentimento! Aí tenho que me esforçar muito para passar essa verdade pra ela, então me entrego por completo, deixo-me totalmente a mercê das mãos dela, e tudo o mais...

-Realmente, passou muita verdade! – zombou Mione, aplaudindo. – Parabéns, Harry, quem vê jura que você está apaixonado pela Juliana Cabot!

-Obrigado, obrigado – agradeceu ele, coçando a cabeça. – Não podia imaginar que era tão bom ator e...

-Seu mentiroso! – disse Rony, saindo de trás da estante. Apontava um dedo acusador para Harry e sorria maldosamente. Padma Patil saiu logo em seguida, parecendo um tanto emburrada; atravessou a porta e saiu da biblioteca; só Hermione pareceu perceber. – Eu ouvi tudo! Não estava fingindo coisa nenhuma. E, além do mais, estava com ciúme!

-Não era ciúme – disse Harry, muito sério, voltando a corar. – Acontece que eu me revoltei com o fato de Juliana conhecer Dennis e ter mentido para mim e, pra disfarçar, fingi que era ciúme.

-Nem vem com essa, Harry – Mione balançou a cabeça. – Nós já tínhamos visto os dois juntos no jardim, isso não é novidade para você. Não tinha porquê se irritar com isso, a não ser que...

-A não ser o que? – indagou, ríspido. – Eu a flagrei de mãos dadas com um outro suspeito, falando sobre a amizade entre eles! Uma mão sobre a outra, como... dois namoradinhos – o tom de voz mudou para um tom de revolta. Gina e Mione franziram as sobrancelhas; Rony sobressaltou-se. – Um assanhamento só, uma perversão sem limites – o rosto dele se fechou, enquanto os olhos se fixaram em algum ponto do chão. – E a forma como as mãos se tocavam, ah, que descaramento, e eles riam como se estivessem gostando, eu sei muito bem o que aquele idiota quer, aquele safado, vou esganá-lo se continuar a... – subitamente, seu olhar saiu do vazio. Ele mordeu o lábio. Hermione, Gina e Rony o fitavam, boquiabertos. Lentamente, ele engoliu em seco, engrossou a voz e disse, revoltado. – Isso por acaso se parece com ciúme? Não, acho que não!

Rony esforçou-se para controlar a risada e não cair na gargalhada. Gina sorriu, enquanto Mione se adiantava, olhando com admiração para Harry.

-Harry, você está apaixonado! – ele a olhou, desconcertado. – Está apaixonado _mesmo,_ apaixonado _de verdade_, pela Juliana Cabot!

Harry ficou em silêncio, pensativo. Rony não conseguiu se conter.

-Ah, pode apostar que está. Tinham que ver como ficou descontrolado na hora do flagrante.

-_Eu não fiquei descontrolado!_ – vociferou Harry. Rony caiu ao recuar. – E... Espere um pouco, o que você estava fazendo aqui afinal?

-Divertindo-me – respondeu. Lançou um olhar satisfeito a Mione. – Com Padma Patil... Qual é, Harry? Acha que só você tem direito de se divertir aqui na escola?

-Eu não...

-Ah, antes de você começar a negar tudo outra vez – interrompeu-o Rony, enquanto se apoiava numa mesa para levantar-se – saiba que tem que me agradecer por eu ter escolhido aquela estante ali para dar meus amassos.

-Por que ia fazer isso, se tudo o que você conseguiu fazer foi escutar a conversa alheia?

-Mas é justamente por isso que você tem que me agradecer – disse Rony, satisfeito. – Não só ouvi seus beijos e sua crise de ciúme, oh, cuidado – ele recuou quando Harry fez menção de avançar. – Como ouvi Michael Curtis numa conversa muito interessante com Dennis Dawkins, e ainda pude escutar a conversa entre sua namorada e Dawkins, a conversa que resultou nas mãozinhas dadas.

Rony uniu as mãos e fez cara de apaixonado; Harry ignorou. Duas conversas, travadas entre suspeitos, eram importantes demais.

-Primeiro a de Juliana e Dennis – pediu ele.

-Claro, Ju sempre em primeiro lugar, oh, desculpe – ele pigarreou. – Juliana estava contente por estar namorando você, e Dennis falou a respeito de... Como é mesmo o nome do que andava com o Richard?

-Jack – disse Gina.

-Isso. Esse mesmo. Dennis disse a Juliana que ele não devia estar gostando desse namoro, mas Juliana pareceu demonstrar que não está nem aí. Parece que Jack nem olha mais na cara dela, de tão revoltado que está. E também falou que ele tem mais coisas com que se preocupar...

-Posso até imaginar que coisas sejam essas – comentou Harry. – Agora a outra, entre Dennis e Curtis. O que pode ter de importante? Todos sabemos que eles são amigos!

-Mas não sabíamos que Curtis conhece o conteúdo do diário misterioso nem que ele anda incitando Dennis a subornar Patrick Geller!

-O que? – foi Mione quem perguntou, incapaz de se conter.

-Isso mesmo – confirmou Rony. – Curtis estava preocupado com o que Patrick poderia ter lido, e sugeriu que Dennis comprasse o silêncio de Patrick. E ainda disse que Dennis precisava preocupar-se mais com os crimes! Ouviram bem? Preocupar-se mais com os _crimes!_

-Minha nossa... Não... Não é possível – murmurou Hermione.

-É sim, porque eu ouvi tudo isso! – falou Rony. – Pra você ver, Hermione, o tipo de gente que você anda beijando...

-Cale a boca! – gritou ela. – Eu nunca beijei o Curtis, e se tem alguém que eu me arrependi de ter beijado foi você!

-Nunca beijou? Ah, faz-me rir...

-E mesmo que tivesse beijado o Curtis, você não poderia dizer nada! Afinal, você estava agora há pouco atrás daquela estante se esfregando com uma das suspeitas!

-Não vamos começar com discussões de casais agora, por favor! – pediu Gina, pondo-se entre os dois.

-NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL – bradaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Está bem, não são, mas, mesmo assim, por favor, vamos parar! Agora se aquietem, vamos prestar atenção no Harry, parece que ele tem algo a dizer.

-Sim, tenho sim – ele coçava o queixo, pensativo. – Hermione – ele apontou para a amiga. – Lembra-se dos três dedos? – Mione confirmou com a cabeça. Harry estendeu a mão, deixando três dedos erguidos. – Jack, Juliana e Dennis. Pois parece que conseguimos erguer mais um – ele ergueu outro dedo. – Michael Curtis.

-Espere um pouco, Harry, Curtis não esconde de ninguém que é amigo do Dennis...

-Mas deu a entender que sabe de tudo, que está a par de tudo, dos _crimes_, como ele mesmo disse. Ele conhece o conteúdo do diário misterioso, conteúdo que revelava fortes intenções em assassinar pessoas. E isso ele não conta a ninguém.

Mione ficou em silêncio, considerando a questão. Rony, claro, não perdeu tempo em provocar.

-Acho que não deu pra defender o namoradinho agora...

-Cale essa boca! Você também não tem como defender a galinha que se esfrega em você dentro de uma biblioteca!

-Ela não é uma galinha! – protestou Rony. – E ninguém a escutou em conversas suspeitas por aí!

-Mas ela está na lista de suspeitos do Harry! Sendo assim, pode ter tanta culpa quanto Curtis!

Rony ia retorquir, mas Harry interrompeu-o.

-Aí chegamos no outro ponto que eu queria. Padma Patil, que também está na nossa lista de suspeitos, e anda dando uns amassos em Rony.

A ficha caiu para Hermione; ela encarou Harry, parecendo aturdida.

-Espere um pouco, Harry, você... Não me diga que é o mesmo plano?

-Isso mesmo. Suspeitos enlaçados e nas nossas mãos. Com eles tão próximos da gente, poderemos conseguir pistas e informações. Eu com Juliana, Gina com Buddy, você com Curtis e Rony com Padma – ele sorriu. – E estão feitas as armadilhas do coração!

* * *

Juliana entrou animada no salão comunal da Corvinal. Aos pulos, foi até o dormitório, apanhou o material, retornou ao salão e, sentando-se numa poltrona confortável, puxou um pergaminho de dentro da mochila e começou a preparar uma redação de Poções.

Havia escrito meia dúzia de palavras quando a iluminação que caía sobre o pergaminho foi interrompida pela sombra de uma pessoa.

-Oi, Ju – Juliana levantou os olhos lentamente e encontrou uma pessoa de quem ela preferia manter a maior distância possível: Vicky. – Como vai?

-Bem – respondeu, voltando a atenção para a redação.

-Soube que está namorando o Potter. Meus parabéns!

-Obrigada.

-Que bom, não é? Fico feliz por você! Depois de tantos esforços. Depois de ter ficado todo aquele tempo, largada num banco, no Labirinto de Cristal, lembra?

-Lembro.

-Deve ter sido difícil e cansativo ficar sentada naquele banco aquele tempo inteiro, não foi?

-Foi.

-Acho que uma hora as suas pernas devem ter se cansado e, por isso, você saiu do banco e deu aquela voltinha...

Juliana fez um movimento súbito. O tinteiro, que estava sobre sua perna, virou e esparramou-se no chão do salão comunal.

-O que está insinuando, sua louca? – perguntou Juliana.

-Nada – Vicky sorriu, cínica. – Por que? Isso te atingiu por acaso?

-Está investigando outra vez! Vem me perturbar para repetir essa suspeita ridícula de que eu saí do banco...

-Suspeita ridícula não! – Vicky apertou-lhe o pulso, com rispidez. – Não é suspeita ridícula coisa nenhuma. Tenho uma testemunha ocular, Juliana. Ou seja, uma testemunha que _viu,_ com os próprios olhos, você caminhando pelo Labirinto de Cristal, sozinha, e parecendo bastante assustada.

-Solta o meu braço – ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas Vicky pressionou com mais força.

-O que você foi fazer no labirinto? Hein? Por acaso você foi até Paul para sugar o sangue do pobre rapaz?

-Está louca! Eu não matei aquele garoto. Não matei!

-Então responda, responda! Por que não me contou que resolveu dar um passeio pelo labirinto? Não tente me enganar mais, Juliana! Tudo desmoronou para você.

-Solte-me! – ela exclamou, finalmente conseguindo se livrar do aperto de Vicky. Vicky tentou pegar o braço dela novamente, mas foi interrompida. Juliana estava muito séria. – Vou lhe dar um aviso: pare de se intrometer onde não é chamada.

-E o que vai fazer se eu continuar investigando? Vai matar-me, por acaso?

-Quem sabe – Juliana juntou suas coisas de qualquer jeito na mochila e foi para o dormitório.

-Eu não tenho medo de você, garota – murmurou Vicky para si mesma, enquanto observava a jovem. – Nem um pouco.

Naquele instante, Padma Patil entrou no salão comunal, parecendo aborrecida. Sentou-se ao lado de Vicky, resmungando.

-Se Rony não beijasse tão bem, largava-o hoje mesmo. Ele é muito do esquisito, sabe? – ia continuar seu drama ao ver que o aspecto da amiga era muito pior do que o seu. – Céus, Vicky, o que houve?

-Disse a Juliana que alguém a viu andando pelo labirinto.

-Oh! – Padma sobressaltou-se, levando uma mão ao coração. – Você não disse que a testemunha ocular era eu, disse?

-Não, claro que não. Você está segura. Já eu, fui ameaçada.

-O que? Ela a ameaçou?

-Sim. Mas, quer saber? Não tenho medo da Juliana. Não vou baixar minha cabeça, vou continuar investigando. Será arriscado, mas me darei bem no final. Quem viver, verá.

-E alguém nessa escola pode ter certeza de que irá viver? – disse Padma, desanimada... e preocupada.

* * *

Harry e Gina estavam animados com a idéia das novas armadilhas do coração, mas Rony e Hermione pareciam hesitantes.

-Vocês vão topar, não vão? – perguntou ele.

-Eu... Eu não sei, Harry – respondeu Hermione, pensativa. – Essas coisas de sentimento podem ser a maior furada...

-Espere um pouco! Foi você quem deu a idéia de que eu seduzisse a Juliana!

-Está aí! O motivo de minha hesitação.

-Você é um grande modelo de que uma armadilha dessas pode apanhar a própria pessoa que a lança, Harry – comentou Rony.

-Eu não fui preso pela minha própria armadilha! – protestou Harry. – Que droga, já disse que não estou apaixonado pela Juliana!

Os outros três o observaram, em silêncio, balançando a cabeça.

-Está bem, eu estou apaixonado, digo, na cabeça de vocês eu estou apaixonado. Mas não vejo mal algum em você ajudar, Rony, já está saindo com Padma mesmo.

-É, de fato – concordou Rony.

-Você não, Mione, mas sabe que Curtis é caidinho por você e virá para suas mãos num estalar de dedos.

-Vai ser fácil pra ela, Harry – comentou Rony. – Já está cansada de beijar o Curtis mesmo...

-Já chega – bufou Hermione. Virou-se para Rony. – Você sabe muito bem como eu estou com raiva de você. Que a minha vontade é de nunca mais olhar na sua cara. Acontece que o nosso relacionamento é uma coisa, e a investigação dos crimes é outra. Será que não dá para você crescer e aprender a separar as coisas? Por mais que estejamos nervosos um com o outro, estamos todos unidos num só objetivo, e no mesmo plano das armadilhas do coração. Dá para manter uma convivência pacífica pelo menos nos instantes em que nosso grupo se encontrar?

Rony suspirou.

-Está bem. Desculpe – ele olhou para Harry. – Agora será que podem me explicar que história é essa de Gina criar uma armadilha para Buddy?

-Rony, sabemos que será arriscado, mas também será arriscado para cada um de nós – disse Harry. – Estamos com poucas formas de investigar, e as armadilhas parecem ser um modo perfeito de se aproximar desses suspeitos.

-Sim, Rony – falou Gina. – Não temos muita alternativa.

-É... Parece que não... – ele cruzou os braços. – Está bem, a partir de amanhã todas as armadilhas do coração estarão acionadas.

-Isso! – exclamou Harry, animado. – Bom, fora isso, o outro caminho que temos de investigação é através do irmão de Dennis Dawkins, Rogério – ele virou-se para Gina. – Paralelo a sua armadilha, tente encontrar esse garotinho.

-Claro, farei o possível para encontrá-lo – garantiu Gina. – E, Harry, eu e a Mione aparecemos aqui na biblioteca para lhe contar algo muito curioso que flagramos...

-Crabbe não está em coma, Harry! – anunciou Mione.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O flagramos em pé, na ala hospitalar. Mexia numa prateleira, provavelmente pegando um frasco de uma das poções que substitui a alimentação. Harry, era tudo fingimento!

-E o que ele fez? Conseguiram falar com ele?

-Não – disse Mione, desapontada. – Ele fugiu. Fugiu antes que pudéssemos perguntar qualquer coisa.

-Por que faria isso?

-Medo, claro. E, se fosse ele, eu também teria. O assassino sabotou os trilhos e detonou o Expresso apenas para eliminá-lo. Imagine do que o assassino não é capaz para se ver livre de Crabbe de uma vez por todas.

-Tínhamos que botar as mãos nele! – Harry chutou uma cadeira, revoltado.

-Eu sei. Era tudo o que eu mais queria! Colocaria-me bem perto de descobrir quem é o maldito do Espião e das cartas ameaçadoras que ele escrevia para Crabbe!

-Mas é como você me disse àquela hora, Mione, é praticamente impossível encontrá-lo – lembrou Gina.

-É... Terei que atacar o Espião de outra maneira. Utilizando coisas que tenho nas mãos.

-Mas você só conta com a carta que encontrou – disse Harry.

-Não. Eu conto com mais coisas – Hermione sorriu, enigmática. – É só agora pude perceber.

-Droga, nunca mais como sete pedaços de torta de chocolate – Madame Pince acabava de entrar, arrumando a saia. Ao ver os jovens, corou. – O que fazem aqui? Já está tarde! Andam, saiam!

Os quatro saíram sem reclamar. Harry aproximou-se de Mione e cochichou:

-O que pretende fazer?

-Algo que tentarei do meu jeito – ela ainda sorria, triunfante.

* * *

-E aqui estão – Harry desenrolou o pergaminho na mesa diante deles, no salão comunal deserto, bem cedo, na manhã seguinte. – As armadilhas do coração.

O pergaminho trazia esse enunciado e desenhos grotescos de cada um dos casais. Harry deslizou o dedo pelo pergaminho e começou a indicar cada um, começando pelo desenho de uma garota ruiva com um tipo mal encarado.

-Gina, você conquistará Buddy Strogne. Poderá investigar com perguntas discretas, mas o ponto em que deve se concentrar é a cicatriz dele. Mione, você seduzirá Curtis, tentando descobrir o que ele sabe sobre o diário de Dennis e os crimes, além de tentar descobrir se ele se encaixa junto dos "três dedos" Juliana, Jack e Dennis. Rony manterá o relacionamento com Padma, e poderá especular com perguntas discretas, principalmente sobre a noite em que Marylin foi assassinada. E eu continuarei com Juliana, soltando frases que a estimulem a falar demais e a abrir o jogo, também tentando saber mais sobre os "três dedos", o "trio maravilha". É, acho que é isso... Vamos descer ao Salão Principal e aguardá-los. É hora de lançarem a flecha do cupido e ver se ela acerta um criminoso! É hora de pormos em prática as armadilhas do coração.

* * *

Assim que Padma Patil pôs os pés no Salão Principal, Rony levantou-se da mesa da Grifinória e correu até ela. A garota, que caminhava ao lado de Vicky, pareceu surpresa.

-Oi – ela o cumprimentou. – Já, assim, tão cedo... – ela apontou para o teto encantado, que exibia um céu azul e límpido.

-Pois é, eu não sei, deu uma saudade... – ele coçou a nuca, querendo demonstrar constrangimento. – E queria saber se você não gostaria de experimentar os raios da luz do sol ao meu lado.

Rony tentou fazer uma expressão que ele mesmo classificou como "menino-carente-e-abandonado-precisando-de-carinho". Ele não pôde ver se a expressão ficara boa, mas deve ter ficado, pois Padma não perdeu tempo e tomou-lhe a mão.

-Vamos! – disse ela, praticamente o arrastando para fora do Salão Principal.

Apesar de ser muito cedo, o sol já brilhava com força total. Eles apenas caminharam pelo jardim florido e ensolarado por alguns minutos, enquanto Rony planejava alguma forma de abordá-la sem dar a impressão de que estava desconfiado e de que tudo era uma armadilha.

-Parece que a beleza do jardim aumenta num dia lindo como esse! – suspirou Padma, estendendo a mão para um ramo de orquídeas.

-Essa flor me lembra tanto a Marylin "Trelawney" – comentou Rony, tocando numa rosa. Padma o encarou, com a testa franzida. Ele continuou alisando a rosa e depois se virou para ela. – Não acha?

-Não! – respondeu Padma, imediatamente. – E... Por que acharia?

-Ah, não sei... – Rony corou. – Acho que é o formato dessa rosa... Meio torto, sabe? E a flor... Assim, a flor lembrou-se uma bola de cristal... – ele fez o formato da bola com as duas mãos. – E tem o caule... O caule parece as canelas finas dela... – ele olhou para Padma, vermelho e totalmente sem graça. – Deve ser por isso – abriu um sorriso exagerado.

Padma apenas o fitava, balançando a cabeça.

-Rony, você está bem?

-Estou, claro, estou muito bem, melhor impossível, aliás.

-Tem certeza? Porque, me desculpe, mas não parece! Quando se começa a comparar rosas com pessoas, me desculpe, mas acho que tem coisa se soltando aí dentro da sua cabeça!

-Não tem! Não tem nada solto! – ele irritou-se. Depois, finalmente, na sua idéia estapafúrdia de chegar ao nome de Marylin através de uma rosa fina e torta, ele encontrou uma saída. Fez a irritação desaparecer do rosto e transformou-o num quadro de puro assombro. – É que... O crime... – o tom era dramático. – Fiquei muito assustado... Desde então, não consigo esquecer mais. Ela, na frente de todos, dizendo que sabia quem era o assassino da escola. E, depois, puf! Some. Morre. É assustador... – ele baixou a cabeça e escondeu os olhos com as mãos. Começou a soluçar exageradamente, como se estivesse chorando.

-Rony... – Padma pousou a mão sobre o seu ombro.

-Desculpe – ele disse, a voz embargada. – Eu sou muito sensível...

Ele continuou esfregando os olhos e soluçando alto, de costas para Padma. A jovem suspirou, enquanto acariciava o ombro dele, procurando consolá-lo.

-Eu também fiquei assustada, é natural. Fiquei com um pouco de pena também... Sabe, era uma das pessoas que achava que Marylin não passava de uma charlatã.

Por trás do rosto oculto pelas mãos, Rony sorriu. Apesar do fiasco inicial, ele havia conseguido chegar ao ponto que queria: _Padma falando sobre sua relação com Marylin "Trelawney"._

-Ri muito dela, participei de provocações. Foi maldade, eu sei. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca faria aquelas coisas outra vez. Para piorar, na última vez em que vi Marylin antes daquele dia foi para zombar dela. Tínhamos acabado de sair do banheiro e a avistamos. Aí começamos a zombar, o pior foi que quem começou fui eu. Fingi um desmaio, caindo nos braços de uma das garotas, e apontei para o céu: "Olhem, uma estrela em formato de coelho sobre outra estrela em formato de coelho. Acho que teremos uma procriação... Judy Stanton da Grifinória ficará grávida de quadrigêmeos!", e nós rimos, rimos muito... Coitada da Marylin. Nem nos deu atenção, mas tenho certeza que escutou e se sentiu magoada e ofendida. E agora nem tem como pedir desculpas...

Rony ficou com pena de Padma, mas continuou na sua posição de choro.

-Ela era uma pessoa totalmente reclusa, isolada. Ninguém queria conversar com Marylin, ninguém queria ser amiga de alguém que andava prevendo todas as coisas. Marylin teve um bom dia? Ninguém queria saber. Marylin se machucou? Ninguém se importava. Marylin está sofrendo? Ninguém queria lhe secar as lágrimas. Claro que não estou tentando me fazer de santa, porque também não queria andar ao lado dela como todas as outras... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Pobre Marylin. Uma existência deprimente, devido a um dom que todos duvidavam que possuía, mas que, no fim, pôde provar que existia. De uma forma terrível, é verdade, mas provou... Se tivesse ficado viva, acredito que aquele teria sido o maior momento da vida dela. Ia mostrar a todos o verdadeiro culpado dos crimes, na frente de Hogwarts inteira, e ainda provaria que era uma vidente de verdade.

Padma fungou, arrependida.

-Se eu fosse uma vidente, e pudesse prever o que ia acontecer um dia depois de eu ter zombado dela, nunca teria tirado sarro e teria pedido desculpas.

Ela estava sensibilizada, frágil; Rony calculou que aquele era o momento perfeito para atacar...

-Mas você tentou fazer alguma coisa por ela, não tentou? – perguntou ele, voltando-se para a garota enquanto fingia secar as lágrimas que nunca haviam saído. – Quando ela sumiu, tentou encontrá-la!

-Sim, tentei. Fiz de tudo para encontrá-la. Todos fizeram, todos os arrependidos. Mas não adiantou muito, não é? Tudo o que foi encontrado foi apenas um xale coberto de sangue.

-Você não viu nada de estranho? Nenhuma pista?

-Claro que não, senão teria mostrado. Até pensei que tinha encontrado uma coisa quando entrei num corredor, ouvi um barulho de metal esfregando o chão, mas percebi que era besteira minha. Era apenas o Strogne, afastando uma armadura e espiando atrás dela. Fui uma tola, achando que podia ser útil e assim minimizar a força do meu erro em relação a Marylin... Não adianta mais, nada pode consertar...

-Isso foi tudo o que você pôde ver e fazer naquele dia?

-Sim. Foi tudo. Depois apareceram outras pessoas no corredor, e formamos aquele grupo que esbarrou no de vocês, quando o Potter afastou a tapeçaria. Mas não havia sinal nenhum, em canto algum.

-É tão terrível tudo o que anda acontecendo – falou Rony, preparando o próximo ataque. – Você tem alguma idéia de quem pode estar fazendo todas as coisas? Assim... Uma suposição, um palpite?

-Não – respondeu. Rony não conteve um murmúrio de desapontamento. – Mas Vicky tem – isso fez Rony animar-se.

-Tem? E o que ela supõe?

-É mais do que uma suposição. É uma teoria baseada em algo que eu mesma aqui vi com os meus próprios olhos, mas que, na hora e por muitos dias depois, não dei importância alguma. Só Vicky mesmo para montar essa teoria...

-E o que você viu?

-Juliana Cabot caminhando no Labirinto de Cristal, na noite do Dia dos Namorados, parecendo um tanto assustada. Naquela noite, como você deve se lembrar, um garoto morreu. Mas eu nem liguei mesmo, sabe, achei totalmente natural a Juliana caminhando por ali, a maioria das pessoas estava tendo encontros secretos mesmo. Mas quando mencionei a Vicky, ela disse que Juliana havia dito que não saíra do banco onde esperava o Potter por um segundo sequer. Ou seja, ela escondeu que saiu por uns momentos... A teoria de Vicky diz que nesse passeio Juliana matou Paul.

-É... Faz sentido... E você acredita nisso?

-Bom, tudo é possível, não é? Ainda mais depois de ontem à noite... – ela aproximou-se mais de Rony, olhando para os dois lados antes de continuar. – Rony, Juliana ameaçou a Vicky!

-Nossa... Então ela pode ser mesmo a assassina?

-É o que tudo indica... Depois de ontem a suspeita se reforçou. Agora, Rony, por favor, prometa que não vai contar isso para ninguém. O que eu vi, porque poderia me colocar em risco, a teoria da Vicky, e a ameaça, _por favor_, não conte a ninguém.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

-Claro. Prometo.

Eles se abraçaram. Naquele abraço, Rony perguntava-se, com uma pontada de orgulho, se os outros também estavam sendo tão bem-sucedidos.

* * *

Buddy não foi para o Salão Principal. Gina, percebendo que ele não apareceria, resolveu ficar pelo Saguão de Entrada, esperando algum sinal do rapaz para lançar a sua armadilha.

Buddy finalmente surgiu. Estava no topo da escadaria de mármore quando viu a jovem ruiva de costas para ele, próxima a um corredor. Sentiu as pernas bambearem, e uma sensação ardente o envolveu. Qual era o encanto que trazia aquela garota? O que ela tinha que o havia enfeitiçado tanto?

-Você tem que ser minha – falou ele, para si mesmo, sem tirar os olhos da garota. – Você _vai _ser minha...

Ele começou a descer a escadaria, lentamente. Seu rosto se torcia num sorriso; não sentia a presença de mais ninguém, não via mais ninguém ao seu redor. Toda a concentração estava voltada para Gina.

-Se Buddy Strogne diz, ele consegue – murmurou ele, dando uma risadinha em seguida.

Continuou avançando, descendo, degrau após degrau, os olhos cravados em Gina. Ao terminar de descer as escadas, Buddy parou por um momento, examinando a jovem dos pés a cabeça. As curvas provocantes do corpo, o brilho da cascata de cabelos ruivos, as mãos delicadas, o jeito feminino de afastar uma mecha de cabelo. Ela era perfeita; linda, provocante, sensual...

Buddy voltou a caminhar. Gina estava bem próxima agora, e ainda não o tinha visto. Uma idéia maquiavélica passou pela mente de Buddy. Finalmente ele desviou os olhos de Gina e olhou ao redor. Havia poucos alunos, e todos estavam distraídos. Voltou a atenção para Gina. Ela estava próxima à entrada de um corredor... Se a empurrasse lá para dentro, a dominaria e a forçaria a fazer tudo o que ele tivesse vontade.

Ele mordeu o lábio e sorriu. Voltou a avançar, prestando atenção nos estudantes. Ninguém parecia notar...

Começou a chegar mais perto de Gina... Com cuidado, Buddy preparou-se para o bote... Estendeu as mãos, uma para tapar a boca de Gina, a outra para puxá-la para a escuridão do corredor... Estava preste a dar o bote final quando Gina virou-se para ele e o surpreendeu.

-Buddy? – perguntou ela, confusa. Ele baixou as mãos, assustado. Naquele momento, Gina percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer... Buddy estava ficando louco, doente... Era melhor ela lançar logo a armadilha; do que Buddy não seria capaz para tê-la para si? Tentando controlar o medo que o olhar doentio do jovem lhe causava, Gina sorriu, afastou uma mecha de cabelo de um modo provocante e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços. Buddy arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

-Gina... – ele ficou sem ar. – O que está fazendo?

-Nem eu posso lhe explicar – ela acariciou os cabelos dele. – De uma hora para outra, tive certeza de que quem eu quero é você.

-Mesmo? – Buddy aproximou o rosto do pescoço dela, dando beijos e mordidas.

-Sim. Eu lutei muito contra tudo isso... Sempre me senti atraída por você, assim como todas as outras. Mas tinha o Richard para atrapalhar-me, não conseguia traí-lo. Mas, agora que ele está bem longe, que me senti livre, percebi que quero me perder nos seus braços, mergulhar em seus beijos...

-E as coisas que você me disse? De que nunca seria minha?

-Ah eu estava tentando fugir de você – a desculpa era péssima. Por isso, com um movimento insinuante, Gina levantou a cabeça dele pelos cabelos. Com os lábios próximos ao dele, que já estava vesgo de tanto desejo, ela falou, lentamente. – Agora eu acordei, e quero namorar você – ela juntou os lábios com os de Buddy. Ele a apertou contra si, enquanto a beijava loucamente. Gina mantinha os olhos abertos, numa careta de repugnância; precisava manter a mente concentrada em seu objetivo, para não transformar a náusea que sentia em vômito.

Foi um momento horrível, um momento que pareceu estender-se. Buddy não queria parar mais. Gina, percebendo como a paixão de fato o cegava, resolveu que era hora da próxima armadilha ser lançada. Afastou-se dele. Buddy fez menção de aproximar-se, mas ela interrompeu-o, com um sorriso provocante.

-Aqui estamos muito expostos. Que tal se nós fôssemos para um lugar mais tranqüilo? – ela indicou o corredor com a cabeça, enquanto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, claro – ele pegou a mão dela e juntos entraram no corredor.

Buddy já ia prensando-a contra a parede, mas Gina o afastou. O corredor era muito escuro; ela precisava de um pouco de iluminação para que a armadilha surtisse efeito.

-Aqui não... Vamos para mais longe – ela o puxou. Correu com ele até encontrar um corredor iluminado por archotes. Ali era perfeito. – Aqui, aqui está bom – ela empurrou-o contra a parede, dominando-o. Buddy sorriu, surpreso.

-Nossa, desse jeito você me enlouquece, gata! – exclamou ele.

-Você é que me tira do sério – disse Gina. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar os braços dele. – Queria ver mais do seu corpo. Não pude ver direito no dia da prova do remo... – ela riu, como se estivesse envergonhada. Em seguida, estendeu as mãos para a camiseta dele. – Quero ver agora – disse, enquanto levantava a camiseta. Jogou a camiseta no chão do corredor, e começou a acariciá-lo. – Buddy, você é demais – virou a cabeça e viu. Lá estava. A cicatriz.

Um risco disforme e pequeno, próximo ao ombro. Audaciosa, Gina estendeu a mão e a tocou. No mesmo instante, Buddy sobressaltou-se e a afastou com as mãos.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou. – Por que fez isso?

-Por nada... – respondeu ela, olhando para a cicatriz. – Não estou te entendendo... Por que está tão nervoso? Eu achei a cicatriz linda, tão diferente...

-Mesmo? – indagou Buddy após um momento de silêncio; ele parecia estar assustado.

-Claro que sim. Acredite, é perfeita – ela aproximou-se dele novamente. Deslizou os dedos pela cicatriz. – Como você conseguiu? Não parece ter sido provocada por feitiço...

-Não, não foi – o olhar dele tornou-se vago por um momento, como se estivesse recordando-se de alguma coisa. – Eu me feri de verdade... – ele ficou calado, apenas com o olhar perdido. Subitamente saiu do transe, balançando a cabeça e olhou para a garota.

-Como foi que se feriu? – ela perguntou, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

-Foi uma bobagem. Um erro meu – respondeu ele. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso – ele levantou o rosto dela. – Não quero falar sobre essas coisas quando tenho coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer.

E assim, Gina o beijou novamente. Enquanto beijava Buddy, Gina pensava nos efeitos de sua armadilha do coração. Não havia conseguido muitos resultados, mas agora podiam saber que a cicatriz não fora produzida por um feitiço e causava um estranho efeito em Strogne.

O ferimento podia ter cicatrizado, mas o fato que o provocara, não.

* * *

Rony tinha acabado de se afastar com Padma quando Juliana entrou no Salão Principal. Harry ajeitou o cabelo – o máximo que conseguiu – e foi até a garota.

-Oi, meu namorado! – suspirou Juliana, enquanto Harry pegava em sua mão.

-O que você acha de tomar o café da manhã comigo? – perguntou ele. – Ficamos ali na mesa da Grifinória, naquele canto afastado – ele apontou. – Só nós dois... O que acha?

-Acho ótimo, claro, perfeito! – ela só faltou pular no meio do Salão, feito uma criança.

Os dois caminharam juntos até o lugar que Harry havia mostrado. Quando caminhavam, deram de cara com Jack Smart. O rapaz baixou a cabeça, mas Harry pôde captar a frieza e o ódio que o envolviam. Harry engoliu em seco, constrangido. Assim que o rapaz passou, ele olhou para Juliana; ela também parecia ter percebido, e parecia estar igualmente constrangida.

-Nossa, você viu aquilo? – perguntou Harry a garota, enquanto os dois se acomodavam na mesa. – Por que será que o Smart lançou aquele olhar?

-Ciúme, claro – respondeu Juliana, furiosa e, como Harry esperava, descuidada com as palavras. O braço estava sobre a mesa, e ela apoiava o queixo com a mão, enquanto balançava os pés; claros sinais de raiva e impaciência. – Jack não tem jeito, é uma criança – infelizmente, ela percebeu que estava falando demais e interrompeu-se.

-Jack? Você o conhece?

Juliana pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, mas respondeu, enquanto passava geléia nas torradas que estavam numa travessa.

-Conheço, claro. Sabe como esses garotos são atirados... Ele deu em cima de mim por muito tempo, era uma perseguição... E ele é muito amigo de Dennis, então acabei tendo que conhecê-lo...

-Amigo de Dennis? – perguntou Harry, enquanto mordia uma torrada. – Nunca vi os dois andando juntos – ele observou, satisfeito, as reações de Juliana; ela pousou a faca na travessa, lentamente, como se estivesse pensativa. – Não sabia que eles eram amigos...

-Não, não são – disse ela.

-Mas você falou que...

-Isso foi no passado, Harry, foi um erro meu... – ela deu um gole apressado no cálice de suco. – Eles _foram _amigos. Passado.

-Pensei ter ouvido você dizer "ele é muito amigo de Dennis".

-Pois é, eu disse isso, mas na verdade é "era". "Era" muito amigo de Dennis.

-Ah, certo – ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, apenas saboreando as torradas. Depois, atacou novamente. – Estranho... Agora que você disse isso... Posso jurar que um dia vi os dois cochichando algo um com o outro...

-Foi é? – indagou Juliana, tensa.

-Sim... Mas não faria sentido, não é? Afinal, você disse que os dois não são mais amigos. A não ser que houvesse um motivo para eles esconderem essa amizade, o que não faz sentido...

-Claro que faz. O assassino... – ela parou de falar, e assustou-se tanto com o próprio erro que virou o cálice de suco. Harry não perdeu tempo...

-Assassino? Que assassino?

-C-como assim? – ela gaguejou. – Q-quem disse isso?

-Você. Você acabou de falar.

-Não. Não falei. Você... você deve ter se confundido... Essa palavra não saiu da minha boca...

-Saiu sim, tenho certeza...

-Harry, por favor – pediu ela. – Estamos tão bem aqui, tomando café da manhã juntos... Você está me confundindo, falando que eu disse coisas que não disse... Por favor, esquece esse assunto. Deixe o Jack e o Dennis pra lá – ela o beijou. – Afinal, você veio aqui para falar de mim ou dos dois?

Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Enquanto pedia desculpas, Harry pensou: "Vim aqui pra desmascarar vocês três" – viu Mione afastando-se com Curtis. "Ou vocês quatro"...

* * *

Hermione e Curtis sentaram-se juntos, sobre o gramado, próximo ao lago. Curtis ficara muito animado ao ser convidado para aquele passeio matinal por Hermione; eles conversavam, animados, enquanto Mione pensava em alguma forma de lançar sua armadilha...

Ao ver uma estranha movimentação do outro lado do lago, ela apontou e perguntou:

-O que será aquilo?

Hagrid comandava um grupo de bruxos, que guiavam sete compartimentos gigantescos com as varinhas. Os caixotes estavam cobertos por lençóis. Curtis balançou os ombros, também sem saber do que se tratava. Eles só descobriram quando um vento forte soprou e retirou o lençol de um dos compartimentos.

O compartimento era gradeado e, dentro, havia um carro comprido e de cor preta.

-Uau, é um carro! – exclamou Curtis.

-Nossa, já tinha me esquecido – disse Mione. – Estão chegando para a segunda prova dos Jogos de Verão, "A corrida do carro doido".

-Espero que a nossa equipe fique com o preto... Totalmente moderno... Perfeito!

-Mas você nem viu os outros ainda! – lembrou Mione. – Têm mais seis para ver...

-É, você tem razão – ele voltou-se para ela novamente. – Mal vejo a hora dessa prova começar!

-Sabe, acho que esses Jogos vieram a calhar. Ajuda a aliviar o clima tenso da escola... – era a hora de começar a atacar. – Uma grande idéia do seu amigo Dennis.

-Sim, foi genial! De início não concordei muito, mas, agora, ah, acho que foi uma idéia excelente!

-Por que não concordou?

Curtis ficou sério; Mione sustentou o olhar. Não precisava dar voltas para perguntar as coisas a Curtis; sentia que, com ele, podia ser direta.

-Porque... – ele hesitou; sinal de mentira, pensou Mione. Sabia que Curtis não era de pensar rápido, e formular uma desculpa seria uma tarefa complicada para ele. Após outros "porque", ele destravou. – Porque achava que não era um bom momento pra ocorrerem esses jogos na escola, e...

-Curtis – ela segurou a mão dele. – Confie em mim. Diga a verdade.

-Mas essa é a verdade...

-Não é não. Vou ser franca com você – ela suspirou. – Descobri que você sabe o que o Dennis escreve no diário dele.

Curtis ficou calado, somente a observando...

-Curtis, você me ajudou no caso do Espião, e estou lhe pedindo ajuda nesse caso também. É muito importante... Sou eu, a Hermione, a garota que você tanto gosta, que pede para você dizer: o que está escrito naquele diário?

-Não posso... Desculpe-me, mas não posso dizer...

-Por que não? Você está envolvido com isso de alguma forma?

-Não! – disse ele, levantando-se, parecendo nervoso e assustado. – Não tenho nada a ver com isso! Mas não, não posso... Não posso... É horrível demais... Não posso... Sinto muito.

Ele ia saindo. Mione o deteve.

-Por favor...

-Já ocorreram várias mortes, Hermione – disse ele, sério. – Se quiser viver, não se intrometa. Ouviu bem? Se amar a sua vida, não se intrometa, ou a próxima pode ser _você_! Saiba disso. Os intrometidos não vão muito longe.

Ele foi embora; Hermione sentiu-se assustada, mas também triunfante. A sua armadilha até que rendera bons frutos.

* * *

-Ih... – murmurou Juliana, ao ver o estado de Curtis ao passar pelo Saguão de Entrada, onde ela se encontrava com Harry.

-O que foi? – perguntou Harry, apontando para Curtis antes que Juliana inventasse uma desculpa para seu murmúrio de preocupação.

-Sei lá – ela respondeu. – Pode não parecer, mas Curtis é muito instável – o olhar dela se perdeu. – Eu avisei para que o deixassem fora de tudo, para não o colocarem no meio, que o tonto poderia ficar "assustadinho" e estragar tudo, mas ninguém me ouviu... – finalmente ela interrompeu-se e percebeu que falara demais.

Harry fingiu que estava distraído, para dar a impressão de que não ouvira nenhuma palavra.

-Harry? – chamou Juliana.

-Ah... O que? – ele fez uma expressão de confusão. – Desculpe, me distraí... Mas você estava falando alguma coisa, não estava?

Juliana respirou fundo.

-Não, não era nada de importante... Na verdade só estava dizendo o quanto eu amo você – ela o beijou, sufocando assim a frase "eu também amo você" que teimava em sair dos lábios de Harry, por mais que ele lutasse para conter.

Não podia compreender o que estava acontecendo com ele... Tinha todos os motivos do mundo para manter o relacionamento com Juliana apenas como uma farsa, mas, de uma hora para outra, queria ficar com aquela garota para sempre, se perdendo em seus beijos, dopando-se com o seu perfume e admirando seu sorriso. Era algo fora do seu próprio controle. Ele insistia consigo mesmo que não estava se apaixonando por Juliana, mas não adiantava; seu corpo e seu coração teimavam em contrariar esse pensamento. A emoção fizera a escolha, sepultando todas as bases sólidas da razão.

Aquela sim era uma verdadeira armadilha do coração.

* * *

-Eu estou vendo o que eu penso que estou vendo?

Patrick Geller estava boquiaberto, diante da cena que contemplava; Gina Weasley saindo de um corredor escuro, de braços dados com Buddy Strogne.

-Pior que está – disse o colega que estava sentado no mesmo degrau da escadaria de mármore, ao seu lado.

-Não pode ser... Essa garota está louca? Buddy Strogne é um perigo...

-Ah, ela sabe disso. Todos sabem que ele é o _bad boy_ da escola. O problema é que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts se amarram nele, pode contar quantas já ficaram com ele... É inacreditável, não é, como a maioria das garotas gostam do cara que não presta?

-O problema é que esse _bad boy_ é _bad _mesmo, _mau_ mesmo, mau até demais – ele tocou o pescoço.

-Certo, e o que vai fazer? Chegar na garota e dizer isso a ela?

-Não, não sou louco. Mas tomarei uma providência. Isso tudo já foi longe demais – Patrick sentiu uma fúria descomunal sacudir-lhe o corpo. – Que se danem as ameaças dele, elas não valerão nada se esse delinqüente estiver bem guardado numa cela em Azkaban! Não posso deixar pessoas inocentes correrem risco nas mãos desse marginal... Não posso, e _não vou deixar._

Ele levantou-se, decidido.

-Ei, aonde vai? – perguntou o colega.

-Fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Ele aproximou-se de Harry e Juliana, que estavam se beijando; mais uma vez ele interromperia os dois no meio de um beijo, mas não podia fazer nada; não havia tempo a perder. Precisava agir antes que as ameaças de Buddy soassem mais alto em seu cérebro e a coragem o abandonasse.

-Potter – ele pousou a mão no ombro de Harry. Harry o olhou, contrariado. Juliana resmungou algo que ele não conseguiu ouvir, mas que se assemelhou a um palavrão. – Desculpe incomodá-los novamente, mas é que é urgente, urgente demais!

-Nossa... É sobre o que, Patrick?

-Não é sobre _o que, _e sim sobre _quem – _ele lançou um olhar para Juliana. – Tudo o que posso dizer é que tudo começa numa queda de escada.

Harry entendeu o recado. Olhou para Juliana.

-Sinto muito, mas... Patrick quer conversar em particular...

-Sem problema – disse Juliana, tranqüila. – Enquanto isso, vou até o Salão Principal, ver se ainda tem alguma coisa para comer. Vejo-te mais tarde?

-Claro – respondeu ele. Os dois se despediram; quando Juliana se afastou, Patrick comentou:

-Compreensiva a sua namorada, hein? Não se fazem muitas garotas assim...

-É... Bom, podemos conversar aqui?

-Acho melhor não – ele engoliu em seco. – O que tenho para contar está exigindo uma coragem fora do comum. Vamos para uma sala deserta, e rápido, antes que eu me arrependa.

Os dois correram, em busca de alguma sala aberta. Não demoraram a encontrar. Entraram correndo e, logo que encostou a porta, Harry pediu:

-Fale tudo o que tem para falar, por favor.

Patrick secou o suor da testa.

-Vou iniciar de onde os meus problemas com essa pessoa começaram...

-Não dá pra adiantar o nome dessa pessoa pelo menos?

-Strogne. Buddy Strogne da Sonserina – ele tomou fôlego, após um forte arrepio de medo. – Após a primeira Coluna do Espião, eu e outro colega zoamos com Buddy e Draco. Buddy não gostou nada ao ver que eu estava fazendo uma imitação dele, então me puxou para fora do Salão Principal e, junto com os seus amigos... Deu-me uma surra que quase me matou.

Harry estalou os dedos.

-Foi o dia em que o encontramos todo machucado e você disse que tinha caído da escada!

-Exatamente. Foi nesse dia. Não contei a verdade primeiro porque Buddy quase me matou, o que, acredito, só não aconteceu porque os outros o impediram, e segundo porque Buddy me ameaçou, deixando bem claro que, se eu abrisse a boca para alguém, ele cortaria a minha garganta.

-Nossa... – Harry ficou pasmo. – Esse garoto é realmente perigoso...

-Pode ter certeza disso. Voltando... Bom, eu fiquei quieto, claro, inventei aquela desculpa... Depois desse dia, nutri uma espécie de ódio pelo Buddy, um desejo de vingança. A oportunidade demorou um pouco para surgir, mas finalmente apareceu. Vi Buddy discutindo com Vanda, uma garota da Corvinal...

-Sei quem era.

-Então. Vi os dois discutindo por causa de um objeto; Buddy o tinha nas mãos e parecia provocar Vanda. Aproveitei que tinha um Snap Explosivo no bolso e o lancei. Como eu esperava, Vanda fugiu e Buddy tentou alcançá-la; foi o suficiente para eu colocar as mãos no objeto.

-E que objeto seria esse?

-Um colar. Um colar que pertencia a Vanda. Um colar de safiras. Um colar de safiras sujo com pequenas manchas de sangue.

-E eles brigavam pelo colar?

-É o que parecia... Sei que Buddy ficou louco ao constatar que o colar havia sido roubado.

-O colar era de Vanda... Buddy estava de posse desse colar... Buddy provocou Vanda com esse colar... E ficou revoltado quando o colar sumiu... Patrick me mostre esse colar!

-Era o que eu queria fazer, Harry – lamentou Patrick. – Infelizmente, quando ia levá-lo até você, Buddy me acertou num corredor, fez com que eu desmaiasse e, mais uma vez, quase me matou.

-Aposto que foi ele quem produziu o corte em seu pescoço, e não um caco de vidro, como você disse.

-Sim, foi ele. Mais uma vez tive que inventar uma desculpa sem pé nem cabeça. Claro que ele me ameaçou novamente, e dessa vez a ameaça foi ainda pior... Harry, se ele descobre que estou contando essas coisas a você, eu vou ser assassinado!

-Acha mesmo que ele seria capaz de matar você?

-Por que não? Ele esteve a um passo de fazer isso comigo duas vezes! Já demonstrou muito sangue frio. Se ele tem coragem de passar uma faca no pescoço de uma pessoa, como fez comigo, e não demonstrando dó nenhuma, também tem coragem para matar uma pessoa!

Harry ficou perdido nos próprios pensamentos por alguns segundos, antes de acalmar o rapaz.

-Fique tranqüilo, Patrick, Buddy não ficará sabendo que você me contou tudo isso.

-Fico aliviado... Cheguei no meu limite, entende? Não conseguia mais segurar todas essas informações. Buddy pode estar por trás de todos esses crimes que ocorreram na escola, e muita gente inocente corre risco de vida perto desse monstro. A irmã do seu amigo, Gina, por exemplo. Está saindo com o marginal! Pode estar beijando um assassino!

-Você tem razão... Obrigado por tudo, Patrick. Fez bem em vir me contar o que sabia.

-Espero que tenha entendido porque demorei a abrir o jogo...

-Entendi, claro. Qualquer um na sua situação, depois de ter passado tudo o que você passou, ficaria com medo. O que importa é que você me passou essas informações e, acredite, pode ajudar e muito... Vamos?

Os dois saíram da sala, deixando entre eles um intervalo de cinco minutos, para que ninguém pudesse ter sequer a idéia de que eles tinham conversado.

Harry saiu animado. As armadilhas do coração haviam saído melhores do que o planejado! A armadilha de Gina havia incentivado Patrick a agir!

Ansioso, ele olhou para o relógio. Queria que a noite chegasse depressa, para ver quais foram as informações presas pelas armadilhas.

* * *

Sentados em círculo no chão de um sanitário vazio, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina debatiam suas descobertas. Harry havia passado tudo para o pergaminho em que havia desenhado cada um dos casais, na noite anterior. Ele depositou o pergaminho no centro do círculo.

-Estão aqui, as nossas mais recentes descobertas...

_ARMADILHAS DO CORAÇÃO_

_Resultados_

_JULIANA CABOT: deixou escapar que Jack tem ciúmes dela; confirmou, de certa forma, a amizade entre Jack e Dennis; disse que esconder a amizade entre os dois é natural, porque o assassino... (e interrompeu-se); confirmou envolvimento de Curtis, embora deixou claro que não concorda com o fato de o terem envolvido._

_CURTIS: Embora Juliana tenha confirmado seu envolvimento, ele negou para Hermione; mentiu ao ser questionado sobre o motivo de não ter concordado com os Jogos de Verão, idéia de seu amigo, Dennis. Disse para Hermione não se intrometer, pois já ocorreram mortes._

_BUDDY: disse que a cicatriz não foi produzida por um feitiço – Gina confirmou. Foi um corte, por conta de "um erro", como o próprio Buddy disse. A cicatriz parece provocar fortes recordações nele._

_PADMA: contou que, na noite do Dia dos Namorados, viu Juliana caminhando pelo Labirinto de Cristal, sendo que a garota disse a Vicky que havia permanecido o tempo todo sentada num banco. E mais: Juliana ameaçou Vicky._

-O que podemos concluir? – perguntou Harry. – Simples: que, no círculo de amizade formado por Juliana, Dennis e Jack podemos incluir Curtis; o trio maravilha virou um quarteto, embora tanto Juliana quanto Curtis não parecem estar muito satisfeitos com isso. Uma integrante do quarteto andou circulando pelo Labirinto de Cristal, a noite de um assassinato, e anda ameaçando colegas por aí. E a cicatriz de Buddy parece que realmente está carregada de significado.

-Analisando os resultados, parece que estamos dando voltas e voltas e nos complicando ainda mais – disse Hermione, decepcionada.

-Está enganada – replicou Harry. – Basta encaixarmos as peças corretamente e chegaremos numa resposta. Ah! E já ia me esquecendo... Faltou algo aqui, algo muito interessante que uma pessoa me contou... Pode-se dizer que, indiretamente, foi efeito de uma armadilha do coração.

Harry contou tudo o que Patrick que relatara sobre o estranho relacionamento entre Buddy e Vanda.

-Isso explica muita coisa... – murmurou Gina, pensativa.

-Como? – indagou Rony.

-No mesmo dia em que ela foi assassinada, Richard e eu descobrimos que ela foi a responsável pelo garotinho que me lançou o Feitiço do Sono, e que ela tentara armar para que Richard a mordesse. Vanda não quis dizer o que a levou a fazer tudo isso, mas deixou escapar que tinha medo do que um certo "ele" seria capaz de fazer com Richard. Rich até pensou em Buddy, chegou a perguntar se era ele, mas Vanda negou, dizendo que não conhecia nenhum Buddy... Saiu completamente assustada.

-O que Patrick nos disse já desmente isso, de que ela não o conhecia – falou Harry. – E o fato dela ter mentido só confirma que a pessoa que a estava pressionando realmente era o Strogne! Precisamos saber mais sobre essa relação entre Buddy e Vanda... Claro! Poderemos utilizar a Padma Patil!

-Padma? – indagou Rony.

-Sim! Ela era a melhor amiga de Vanda, pode saber alguma coisa sobre Buddy e também sobre o colar de safiras! Rony, a sua armadilha do coração continua de pé: vá agora mesmo atrás de Padma e a questione sobre a relação entre Buddy e Vanda. Mencione o colar de safiras. Converse e se divirta no menor tempo possível; estaremos aqui esperando por você, tente voltar em meia hora, OK?

-Claro. Será moleza – ele levantou-se e saiu do sanitário, encostando a porta ao passar.

-Gina, também tenho uma tarefa rápida para você – disse Harry. – Dê mais uns beijos no nojento do Buddy Strogne e especule um pouco mais sobre a cicatriz... Acho que uma hora ele pode falar alguma coisa. Ah! E mencione o nome de Vanda, assim, como quem não quer nada, apenas para observar a reação dele. Fique com ele meia hora mais ou menos, e retorne para cá, assim como o Rony.

Gina suspirou.

-Você não sabe o sacrifício que significa sorrir para aquele idiota que se acha o máximo, e beijar aquela boca imunda, a boca da pessoa que fez com que eu e Rich nos separássemos dessa maneira... Mas vou até lá. É por uma boa causa – ela levantou-se, visivelmente desanimada. – Já volto.

Assim que ela encostou a porta, Mione comentou com Harry:

-Não vamos perder tempo com isso? Isso não é atacar pelo lado errado? Afinal, Buddy não está no meio do quarteto principal...

-Hermione, não se esqueça de que um colar sujo de sangue está no meio disso tudo! Um colar que interessava a Buddy; um colar que pertencia a Vanda, e que ele aparentemente o utilizava para manipulá-la.

-Acha que esse colar tem importância?

-Tenho quase certeza de que esse colar é peça fundamental. Mas, como todas as outras pistas que possuímos, só precisa ser encaixada corretamente. E é isso que tentaremos fazer.

Eles ficaram em silêncio; Mione roia uma unha. Harry sorriu e perguntou:

-Te incomoda saber que ele está saindo para se encontrar com Padma, não incomoda?

Ela bufou, enquanto esfregava os olhos com os dedos.

-Incomoda... Incomoda sim, e muito – parou de esfregar os olhos e olhou para Harry. – É algo que foge do meu controle, entende? Estou me esforçando ao máximo para esquecer o Rony, você não tem idéia de como estou me esforçando. Mas não consigo, de jeito nenhum! Posso esquecer por uma hora ou duas, mas depois lá vem o sentimento me atormentar outra vez... Quer saber de uma coisa, Harry? O amor é uma droga!

-Mione...

-É sim! Ele nos domina, nos controla, tem vida própria! Veja só: eu e Rony sempre fomos amigos. Se eu tivesse direito de escolha, nunca que escolheria apaixonar-me por ele da forma e da intensidade como me apaixonei. Foi algo que foi crescendo e crescendo contra a minha vontade. Se eu pudesse comandar o meu coração, nunca que escolheria apaixonar-me por Rony, e agora, nesse momento, o esqueceria facilmente. Mas não! Não é assim! Posso pensar e apresentar todos os defeitos e falhas de Rony, todas as acusações que ele lançou na minha cara, e nada, nada vai conseguir derrubar o amor que sinto por ele. Fico com raiva, uma raiva muito forte, mas, dois segundos depois, estou suspirando de paixão... – Harry apenas a observava. Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Claro, você deve estar pensando que estou louca... Nem vou estranhar se pensar isso, nem eu mesma me entendo mais... Estou numa montanha russa emocional. Ao mesmo tempo que odeio aquele traste, eu o amo... Mesmo ele sendo um traste – ela deu um soco na própria perna. – E me odeio por isso!

Harry permaneceu calado, apenas a observando e pensando. Não era loucura; tudo o que ela estava dizendo era a mais pura verdade. Ele também não escolhera sentir o que estava sentindo por Juliana; por mais que negasse, não havia como duelar com o sentimento. Podia insistir consigo mesmo para esquecê-la, repetir: Ela tem tudo para ser uma assassina, esqueça essa garota! Mas nada adiantava. Seu coração a escolhera, ignorando todos os defeitos possíveis, e ponto final. O coração realmente comandava as pessoas. O coração possuía as suas próprias armadilhas.

-É por isso que digo que o amor é uma droga, Harry! Porque ele foge do nosso controle e nos prega as piores peças possíveis! Eu odeio amar o Rony, eu odeio! Eu... Eu odeio o Rony! – ela começou a chorar, enquanto socava a própria perna, furiosa. – Odeio, odeio, odeio!

Após um suspiro, ela completou, baixinho e tranqüilamente.

-E mesmo assim o amo.

* * *

-Ah, Rony, sinto muito, mas agora não vai dar – disse Padma, que estava jantando no Salão Principal. – Sou louca por torta de maçã, e esta aqui está fabulosa...

-Nem venha com desculpas – insistiu ele, puxando-a pelo braço, rindo. – Tenho surpresas muito mais doces e agradáveis para você.

-Rony, não... – ela tentou resistir, mas, quando viu, já estava atravessando o Saguão de Entrada com Rony, que a puxou para os jardins. Ele prensou-a contra uma parede, a beijou e, em seguida, perguntou, sem rodeios.

-Vanda conhecia Buddy?

-Como é que é? – perguntou Padma, confusa. – Por que está me perguntando isso, o que isso tem a ver com o que estamos fazendo?

-Nada – Rony corou. – Claro que não tem nada a ver, mas... É só uma curiosidade. Uma vez vi os dois conversando e Vanda parecia ter, sei lá, _medo_ de Buddy.

-Ah, tinha, com certeza – confirmou Padma. – Por mais que fôssemos muito amigas, Vanda nunca me contou isso, mas eu não sou cega nem surda. Via como ela o odiava e ao mesmo tempo o temia; ouvi um dia ela murmurando algo do tipo _"Eu ainda vou vencer, Buddy Strogne!". _E numa manhã estávamos falando sobre o colar de safiras que ela perdeu...

(o coração de Rony se acelerou)

-...e, de repente, ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, muito assustada. Só sei que, do nada, saiu correndo da mesa. Eu pude notar que Buddy também saiu da mesa da Sonserina, com uma feição de puro ódio, parecendo igualmente apressado... Posso supor que ele a estava perseguindo.

-Não teria a ver com esse colar?

-Não... Vanda adorava o colar, e disse que o perdeu. Acreditava que tinha sido roubada... Um dia ela chegou a comentar que o colar só tinha trazido problemas, mas não vejo como Buddy possa estar ligado a isso. Creio que os problemas entre os dois não tinham nada a ver com isso.

-Mas ela o temia, isso é fato?

-Sim. É um fato, mas Vanda não falava sobre isso. Vanda tinha todo aquele visual exótico, era meio maluca, mas muito reservada. Às vezes captava reações estranhas nela, como esse medo que sentia por Buddy, mas ficava calada; nem adiantava especular, ela não falava de jeito nenhum. Vanda era mistério.

-Diante de que outras coisas ela tinha "reações estranhas"?

-Você deve ter pensado que era algo que eu sentia constantemente, mas também não era assim... Tenho um exemplo: numa manhã chegou o correio coruja, como ocorre normalmente; chegou uma correspondência para Vanda e, após abri-la, ela estremeceu.

_(Correspondência... carta, _pensou Rony, recordando-se das palavras de Mione quando falara do Espião. _"..das cartas ameaçadoras que ele escrevia para Crabbe!")._

-E você conseguiu pôr os olhos no conteúdo da carta?

-Não. Vanda não permitiu. Foi o que eu disse. Era totalmente reservada.

Rony soltou um suspiro prolongado.

-Mas foi por isso que me chamou até aqui? – perguntou Padma. – Prometeu-me uma surpresa e só ficamos conversando?

-Pois é... Eh... Desculpe, Padma, mas tenho que ir andando... Vamos?

-O que? – vociferou ela. – Que palhaçada é essa Ronald Weasley? Deixei aquela torta de maçã suculenta e...

-Vamos! – ele ordenou. Mais uma vez, puxou-a pelo braço. Dessa vez, Padma se soltou.

-Seu ridículo! Molenga! Boa noite!

Ela se afastou pelos jardins. Rony suspirou e entrou apressado no castelo.

* * *

No jardim, atrás de um arbusto, Vicky observava algo que a enchia de surpresa e orgulho.

-Pensei que íamos nos livrar dele no dia do Expresso, mas estava completamente enganado! – Jack Smart estava revoltado.

-Jack, controle-se – falou Juliana. – Ele é uma chatice não só para você, como para mim também, não se esqueça disso. Uma hora conseguiremos nos livrar dele de uma vez por todas!

-Ah, Juliana – Vicky murmurou baixinho para si mesma. – Eu sabia que você não era tão perfeita quanto aparentava ser. Sabia que tinha coisa errada nessa história... Você me ameaçou, mas quem vai se ferrar é você.

Silenciosa, Vicky afastou-se do arbusto. Seus pés esmagaram um galho seco, que respondeu com um estalido. Vicky não perdeu tempo; não esperou ali para ver se um dos dois a tinha escutado. Correu a procura de um esconderijo. Avistou a barraca montada para abrigar os carros que seriam utilizados na prova dos Jogos de Verão e correu até lá. Só parou de correr quando se encontrou segura dentro da barraca.

Aguardou. Só o silêncio. Nenhum ruído de passos. Eles não a tinham seguido.

Ofegante, avançou pela barraca. Os carros eram de diversos modelos e cores. Foi até um deles, amarelo, que lhe chamou a atenção. A tinta brilhava. As rodas eram cromadas. Vicky contemplava o pára-brisa quando sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o cabelo com força e empurrar sua cabeça contra o vidro.

O vidro rachou e produziu um ruído de impacto. Uma dor lancinante envolveu a cabeça de Vicky; ela sentiu o sangue esguichar e os cortes arderem. A mão ergueu sua cabeça novamente e, mais uma vez, a lançou contra o vidro. O vidro rachou um pouco mais, enquanto Vicky sentia novos cortes se abrirem e uma farta cascata de sangue voar contra o carro; sua mente começou a rodar e ela sentiu-se entontecer...

Vamp ergueu a cabeça dela novamente, ainda a puxando pelos cabelos com violência. Deslizou a língua pelo sangue que jorrava dos cortes. Enquanto lambia os lábios, Vamp ergueu o capô do carro. Ainda segurando a cabeça de Vicky pelos cabelos, Vamp a empurrou para dentro do motor.

Um forte ruído acompanhou o impacto da cabeça de Vicky contra as peças do motor; o sangue voava, em jatos grossos e fortes. Ele ergueu a cabeça dela e a empurrou novamente, Vicky sentia todos os ossos faciais se partirem, cortes e hematomas se formando. Vamp erguia o rosto dela e em seguida a empurrava novamente, erguia e empurrava, erguia e empurrava, enquanto Vicky sentia o rosto se destruindo e se deformando em cada novo impacto contra o motor. Quando Vamp a jogou no chão e começou a lamber cada corte e sugar cada gota de sangue, Vicky já estava morrendo, com o rosto totalmente roxo e deformado.

Sua vida esgotou-se por completo no exato instante em que ela via o rosto de seu predador.

* * *

Poucos minutos antes disso acontecer, Gina beijava Buddy, ali nas proximidades.

-Você é demais! – exclamou ele, enquanto dava beijos no pescoço dela.

-Você é que é – falou a garota. – Todo o seu visual, o seu papo, ah! E, é claro, não posso deixar de comentar, aquela cicatriz, que considero muito provocante.

Buddy parou de beijá-la no pescoço e fitou o rosto dela.

-Quer ver outra vez?

-Humm... Quero sim!

Buddy ergueu a manga da camisa e exibiu a cicatriz, todo orgulhoso.

-O acidente que a provocou foi muito grave? – perguntou Gina, atenta às reações que a pergunta produzia; Buddy mostrou-se tenso, mas respondeu em seguida.

-Foi um erro meu. Estava subindo numas pedras próximas a um lago e escorreguei. Aí essa parte praticamente rasgou numa das pedras.

-Ah coitadinho – Gina o beijou. – Vanda também...

-O que tem a Vanda? – perguntou Buddy, tornando-se ríspido de uma hora para a outra, assustando Gina.

-Nada, só ia comentar que...

-Está querendo insinuar alguma coisa, é isso? Eu não fiz nada, ouviu bem, e...

-Só ia comentar que ela dizia que tinha uma cicatriz! – ela soltou tudo de uma vez, para ver se acalmava o rapaz; Buddy respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

-Desculpe, eu... Estou um pouco cansado, só isso...

-É, eu também – falou Gina. Buddy afastou-se sem se despedir, parecendo um tanto perturbado. – Buddy! – ela chamou, mas o rapaz continuou a caminhar. Gina ficou ali parada por um tempo, recordando a fúria de Buddy. – Por que tanta raiva? – perguntou-se. – Parecia raiva e medo misturados... "Eu não fiz nada"... O que ele tanto temia que eu soubesse?

Ela consultou o relógio, recordando-se dos outros, que a aguardavam no sanitário. Apressada, Gina começou a caminhar pelo jardim, em direção ao castelo.

Passava em frente à tenda dos automóveis quando ouviu um ruído vindo de dentro da lona. Parou por um momento. Apurou os ouvidos... O ruído não se repetiu. Pensando que era uma bobagem preocupar-se com aquele ruído, Gina voltou a caminhar.

Na sua pressa, deixou um brinco cair no gramado.

-Droga! Era só o que me faltava! – praguejou, enquanto se ajoelhava e começava a tatear o solo coberto de verde.

Absorta em sua busca, Gina não percebeu o carro negro que saía debaixo da lona. O carro deslizou lentamente para fora, com o motor desligado; ele movia-se _sozinho._

Um pouco afastado, Vamp observou seu feito por um momento, antes de embrenhar-se na noite e fugir.

O carro parou subitamente. Sozinho, o carro negro preparava-se dar a partida e impelir-se contra Gina, que continuava agachada sobre o gramado, a procura do brinco, totalmente indefesa.

* * *

**NA: Desculpem pela demora na atualização, mas pelo tamanho do capítulo vocês podem perceber que não foi porque eu esqueci da fic hehe. Espero que tenham gostado. Como sempre, obrigado pelos reviews! Juntem as pistas e preparem-se para, no próximo capítulo, finalmente conhecerem o conteúdo do "Diário de Dennis Dawkins"! Reta final! Abraços!**


	24. O diário de Dennis Dawkins

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**_O diário de Dennis Dawkins_**

Como se houvesse um motorista dentro do automóvel, o carro deu a partida. O acelerador afundou até o fim, com potência total; os pneus guincharam com um forte ruído, levantando fumaça e pedaços de grama. E ele avançou. Gina ergueu-se subitamente, assustada; seu corpo era iluminado pelos faróis gigantescos, que a fitavam como se fossem os olhos de um monstro. Olhos que vinham em sua direção, acompanhados pelo rugido do

_(monstro)_

motor do carro, que rugia fortemente, enquanto avançava com toda a velocidade. Gina não teve tempo de pensar; quando o carro estava bem perto, ela saltou para o lado. Sentiu uma pontada de dor no tornozelo, enquanto caía desajeitada no gramado. Caída sobre a grama, Gina gemeu de dor, enquanto envolvia a perna com as duas mãos; esticou o pescoço e viu um rasgo nas jeans, que começavam a se tingir de vermelho. Havia cortado o tornozelo.

Ela soltou um palavrão, mas este foi abafado pelo barulho do carro freando subitamente. Aquele barulho foi suficiente para que ela ignorasse o tornozelo ferido. Gina começou a se levantar, o mais rápido possível. Seus olhos desesperados procuraram o carro. Ele começava a fazer a volta.

Ela não esperou mais. Tentou correr, mas a dor no tornozelo era forte demais. Ofegante, gemendo de medo e de dor, Gina começou a caminhar, mancando, com a perna ferida suspensa no ar. Seu corpo foi iluminado por uma luz forte. Gina quase gritou.

Olhou para trás; o carro negro já estava pronto para avançar novamente. Os faróis pareciam olhar para ela, ameaçadores; o motor zumbia, enquanto ele preparava-se para impelir-se contra ela.

-Não, por favor, não – gemeu Gina, enquanto voltava a caminhar, mancando.

Estava quase chorando; o desespero era avassalador. Cada passo era acompanhado por uma nova pontada de dor; ela sentia o calor do sangue que escorria pela sua perna. Gina se esforçava, mas não conseguia avançar com rapidez. Para completar, havia o brilho daqueles faróis contra o seu corpo, e o barulho do motor as suas costas, como se o monstro tomasse fôlego para uma nova investida, para um novo ataque.

Ela mancava e mancava, o desespero tomando conta de cada parte de seu corpo. Mais à frente, um muro se erguia. Havia alguns espaços vagos entre os tijolos; Gina teve uma idéia repentina, uma idéia tola, mas que parecia ser a única solução.

Ela alcançou o paredão, ainda acompanhada pelos rugidos do motor do carro, que pareciam aumentar de intensidade a cada segundo. Estendeu a mão para um tijolo solto mais acima e, fazendo um esforço fora do comum, impeliu o corpo, enquanto sua perna sadia pisava em outro tijolo.

Naquele instante, houve um forte ruído de pneus derrapando; _lá vinha o carro novamente._

-Droga! – murmurou Gina, enquanto acelerava a escalada no muro. Estendeu a mão para outro tijolo solto; esforçando-se, impeliu-se mais para cima. Faltava pouco para chegar no alto do muro. Esticou a mão, ofegou de cansaço, impeliu o corpo e conseguiu sentar-se no muro, no exato instante em que o carro se chocava contra ele.

Gina sentiu o muro balançar; segurou firme, enquanto berrava. O carro recuou, com o capô amassado e os faróis estilhaçados. O muro não caiu; deve ser protegido por algum tipo de magia, pensou a garota.

O carro deu marcha à ré, freou e em seguida avançou novamente contra o muro; um novo impacto; o muro balançou novamente; o corpo de Gina não suportou o movimento e ela caiu...

...ficando pendurada apenas com uma mão. Por um momento, suas pernas tocaram o capô quente do automóvel, que recuou mais uma vez, com uma velocidade impressionante.

Freou e avançou.

Gina colocou a outra mão na beira do muro e gritou. O carro estava bem perto quando ela encolheu as pernas e ele chocou-se logo embaixo. Perdendo as forças, Gina chorava...

-Por favor, deixe-me em paz... Deixe-me em paz...

Faltava pouco para ela despencar; mais um impacto contra o muro e ela cairia, ela tinha certeza...

-EI! Carro! Venha me pegar!

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Rony... – murmurou, desesperada.

Imediatamente, o carro deu marcha à ré e virou-se, cantando pneu. Gina aproveitou e subiu no muro novamente. Lá estava Rony, mais adiante, parado no meio do gramado, olhando para o carro.

-Rony! O que faz aqui?

-Falaram-me no saguão que viram você saindo para o jardim com Buddy, então eu...

O carro guinchou; o motor berrou; os pneus levantaram nuvens de fumaça. Os faróis quebrados iluminavam a nova presa; Rony.

-_RONY, CUIDADO! _– berrou Gina.

O automóvel avançou com uma velocidade impressionante. Rony arregalou os olhos e começou a correr.

A velocidade entre os dois era incomparável; por mais que Rony estivesse correndo o mais rápido que podia, o carro começava a alcançá-lo.

Estava perto; _muito perto_...

Rony tropeçou num galho e caiu sentado no chão. Não dava nem tempo de erguer a cabeça. Gina fechou os olhos; Rony também, esperando o momento fatídico, em que aquele automóvel negro estraçalharia todos os seus ossos e o arremessasse longe...

Houve um barulho muito forte quando...

...o carro...

...freou. Tão perto que Rony sentiu o calor que emanava do radiador. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Não podia acreditar que ainda estava vivo; não podia acreditar que aquele carro maldito havia desistido.

O carro deu marcha à ré. Mas não parou. Continuou dando marcha à ré, correndo em marcha à ré, na direção de Gina.

-GINA, CORRE! CORRE GINA! – berrou Rony.

A garota começou a correr, mancando; o inimigo vinha de costas agora, mas não menos poderoso; continuava veloz, roncando, ameaçador.

Gina recomeçou a chorar; não teria como sobreviver, por mais que se esforçasse. Rony não conseguira fugir correndo normalmente, imagine ela mancando?

-Mas não vou me entregar... Ah, não vou – murmurou ela, enquanto mancava, sentindo o calor dos faróis a iluminarem. – Se me quer – ela virou-se para o carro. – Vai ter que lutar pra conseguir.

Ela deu um salto, desviando-se do carro. Estatelou-se no chão, enquanto ouvia o freio do automóvel. Gina ergueu-se do gramado, voltando a mancar. Ouviu-o dando marcha à ré, freando e avançando.

Novamente ela virou-se para o carro... Quando ele estava bem perto, Gina saltou...

_Mas o carro a acompanhou._

Ele desviou-se no instante em que ela saltou; Gina sentiu uma dor muito forte quando o capô do carro passou de raspão. Ela caiu no gramado.

O carro fez a volta e avançou novamente, sem nem ao menos frear. Gina tentou erguer-se, mas era impossível. Agora, além do tornozelo, ela tinha que duelar contra uma forte dor na bacia. Começou a arrastar-se pelo chão; as unhas cravavam-se no gramado, enquanto ela impelia o corpo para frente, tentando avançar.

O automóvel negro já estava vindo, e ela sentia a derrota; agora era como se o ruído do motor fosse gargalhadas medonhas de comemoração.

Ela se arrastava... Olhou para trás. Os faróis estavam bem pertos; pareciam olhos frios e penetrantes. Gina gritou...

E no segundo seguinte alguém a puxava para o lado, desviando-a do caminho da máquina mortal.

A pessoa a puxava pelas axilas, arrastando-a. Gina virou a cabeça. Era Buddy Strogne.

-Fique tranqüila – disse ele. – Tudo vai acabar bem.

Buddy começou a arrastá-la, mas também não conseguia caminhar com rapidez. Logo os dois foram iluminados pelos faróis fortes do carro.

-Droga, ele vai vir, Buddy! Corre, ele vai vir!

Buddy tentou correr, mas não conseguiu; era complicado correr junto com Gina. Eles sentiram o carro se aproximando as suas costas, o rugido tão perto, envolvendo toda a atmosfera, rugindo, berrando, furioso, vitorioso...

Um clarão ofuscante.

Um estampido.

Os faróis se apagaram.

O rugido cessou.

Eles caíram sobre a grama, exaustos. Gina ergueu a cabeça. O carro estava ali perto, soltando fumaça por debaixo do capô, mas totalmente imóvel.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou uma voz familiar que ela reconheceu no mesmo instante: Dumbledore.

Ele aproximou-se, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Acho que sim – respondeu Gina, levantando-se lentamente. Todo o seu corpo doía; ela sentia-se completamente exausta.

-Não parece estar bem, Srta Weasley – disse McGonagall, levando as mãos à boca. – Oh, um corte no tornozelo! Precisa ser levada a ala hospitalar imediatamente!

-Sim... – concordou o diretor. – Sprout, Madame Hooch, ajudem a Srta Weasley a caminhar até a enfermaria – ele olhou para Buddy, examinando-o. – E você, Sr Strogne?

-Tudo bem – respondeu Buddy, ignorando a mão que o diretor lhe estendia e levantando-se sozinho. Limpou a poeira das vestes, ajeitou o cabelo e falou, com um sorriso. – Acho que foi só um susto mesmo. Não tenho ferimento algum.

-Que bom – disse o diretor. Virou-se na direção de Rony, que era examinado por Scarlett e Snape. – Como está o Sr Weasley?

-Só com o joelho roxo – gritou a professora em resposta. – E parece estar num certo "estado de choque".

-Levem-no para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey tem poções calmantes muito úteis. Ela mesma anda tomando uma delas.

-Por que Madame Pomfrey precisa de uma poção calmante? – perguntou Gina, enquanto começava a caminhar, amparada pelos professores.

-Porque um dos seus pacientes, que estava em coma profundo, desapareceu. Ela não está entendendo nada, e está pensando nas piores possibilidades...

"Ela nunca pensará na verdadeira", pensou Gina, esforçando-se para estimular os professores a caminhar mais rapidamente; o tornozelo ensangüentado a estava enchendo de pavor.

Sprout e Madame Hooch continuaram conduzindo Gina até o castelo, enquanto Scarlett e Snape acompanhavam Rony. Dumbledore e Minerva ficaram a sós no gramado, observando o carro, agora tão normal e tão indefeso quanto qualquer automóvel parado.

-Um carro azarado perseguindo estudantes! – exclamou Minerva, apavorada. – Alvo, o que faremos?

-Ainda não sei. Mas devíamos ter calculado que algo como um carro poderia ser utilizado pelo assassino da escola. Foi um erro muito grande...

-Não, não pode ser considerado um erro – discordou a professora. – Como poderíamos imaginar que o assassino aprontaria uma dessas?

-Esse foi justamente o nosso erro, Minerva. Devíamos ter imaginado. Nos tempos em que vivemos, devemos pensar como se fôssemos o nosso inimigo. Devíamos ter nos perguntado: _O que podem fazer de mal com esses carros?_ Mas não pensamos nisso...

-E agora? O que faremos com esse carro e com os outros?

-Eu já sei o que. Minerva, chame o aluno Dennis Dawkins no dormitório da Corvinal, e o leve para a minha sala. Preciso ter uma conversa séria com esse rapaz.

* * *

-Isso... Só mais alguns passos... – Sprout tentava animar Gina a continuar na luta contra a dor. – Estamos quase chegando... Pronto, chegamos!

Madame Pomfrey levantou os olhos imediatamente. Porém, ao contrário dos gritos de susto e surpresa que Gina esperava ouvir, a enfermeira ficou calada, apenas fitando as professoras e a garota com um olhar um tanto "calmo" demais.

-Oh, queridinha, o que aconteceu? – indagou a Gina, enquanto a encaminhava para uma das camas. Sua voz estava muito tranqüila, meiga e doce.

-Foi um carro, eu pulei para escapar e cortei o tornozelo – respondeu Gina, relaxando o corpo sobre a cama.

-O sangramento já estancou, mas é bom cuidar disso – falou a enfermeira, analisando o corte. – Vou buscar ali dentro uma Essência de Kaviazat, para cicatrização, e seu tornozelo logo estará bom e sem marca nenhuma, viu, docinho?

Ela foi até a prateleira buscar a essência. Gina ouviu Madame Hooch cochichar para Sprout:

-Por que ela está tão tranqüila desse jeito?

-Poção calmante em excesso – respondeu Sprout.

Naquele momento, Scarlett e o raivoso Snape entraram, ao lado de Rony. Rony nem olhou para a irmã; ainda estava pálido, chocado, com os olhos quase saltando, parecendo perdido demais no próprio pavor para dar atenção a qualquer outra coisa. Gina podia compreender muito bem aquele estado de choque; o carro freara bem perto de Rony, muito subitamente. Era quase certo que ia atropelá-lo e arremessá-lo longe.

Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se, trazendo nas mãos um cálice cheio de Essência de Kaviazat. Umedeceu um algodão na essência e aproximou-o do corte de Gina. A garota sentiu uma pontada de dor. A enfermeira pressionava o algodão contra o ferimento, em seguida o molhava mais e pressionava novamente. Quando ela finalmente afastou-se, Gina esticou o pescoço e observou o corte. Não estava cicatrizado, mas já se fechara. A dor também havia passado.

Com um suspiro de satisfação, ela observou a enfermeira aproximar-se de Rony e começar a examiná-lo. Enquanto observava Rony virando um cálice de poção calmante, Gina lembrou-se de alguém que esquecera completamente no meio de toda aquela agitação...

-Buddy! – exclamou de repente, virando-se para Sprout, que ainda permanecia na ala. – Onde ele está? Ele me salvou, e...

-Acalme-se, ele está bem – respondeu a professora. – Deve ter voltado para a sala comunal, não tenho idéia de onde ele esteja...

Aquilo era muito estranho. Estranho demais. Buddy dera uma prova de amor ao arriscar a própria vida para salvá-la, e, em seguida, sumia sem nem querer saber como ela ficaria, e sem manifestar a mínima vontade de acompanhá-la e ajudar a levá-la a ala hospitalar.

Como podia entender o que se passava na cabeça de Buddy Strogne?

Absorta nesse pensamento, Gina não notou o garotinho loiro e mirrado que entrava na ala hospitalar naquele momento, andando desajeitado, cabisbaixo. Quando a voz triste e fina do garoto elevou-se, Gina virou a cabeça lentamente para fitá-lo.

-Madame Pomfrey, vim essa noite para a senhora me examinar novamente, como você pediu.

Gina lançou um olhar de relance para o garotinho, e, quando voltava a mergulhar em suas reflexões sobre o enigma "Buddy Strogne", um clarão iluminou sua mente, tão subitamente que ela praticamente saltou da cama, indo parar em frente ao garotinho.

-Você! – ele arregalou os olhos para Gina. Fez menção de escapar, mas a garota já o segurava firmemente pelos ombros. – Não precisa fugir, não quero fazer mal algum com você.

-Não faça nada, por favor – ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força, e começou a choramingar, enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Por favor, não posso suportar uma detenção, por favor, já suportei coisas demais...

Era um choro desesperador. Gina assustou-se; nunca esperaria aquela reação. Ali em sua frente estava um garoto de no máximo doze anos, que chorava e trazia no rosto sinais e contornos de sofrimento dignos de um adulto que já descobrira que a vida era formada de altos e baixos. Era visível que ele se encontrava numa profunda desilusão, esperando sempre o pior, como estava acontecendo naquele momento.

-Controle-se – ela pediu, apavorada.

-Eu lancei aquele feitiço, mas não foi por mal... Ela me ofereceu cartões novos dos sapos de chocolate... Eu precisava de algo bom na minha vida... Eu sempre preciso de algo que me anime... Desculpe... Desculpe... Mas eu precisava sorrir...

Ele apertava os olhos, as lágrimas corriam, a cabeça se movimentava de um lado para o outro, os dedos das mãos se fechavam contra as palmas com força, em movimentos seguidos.

Que tipo de situação poderia causar tamanha destruição na vida de uma criança?

-Escute, eu não vou falar com professor algum – falou Gina, o mais docemente possível, enquanto acariciava os cabelos amarelos do garoto. – Ouviu? Não pretendo prejudicar você. Só queria saber porque tinha feito aquilo, mas agora está explicado.

O choro do menino foi diminuindo. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e os ergueu para Gina. Estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados.

-Obrigado – ele agradeceu, a voz num fraco murmúrio. – Eu não queria te prejudicar – ele tinha um modo lento de falar, quase como se a própria fala fosse um sacrifício. – É que os cartões me animam tanto. E Dennis diz que devemos nos agarrar ao que nos faz bem após tantos momentos de dor.

O nome de Dennis despertou o alerta na mente de Gina. Ficara tão sensibilizada com a dor do garoto que se esquecera do segundo e mais importante motivo de encontrá-lo: _saber mais sobre Dennis Dawkins._

-Sim, seu irmão tem razão – falou Gina, enquanto procurava Madame Pomfrey com o olhar. Ela estava ao lado de Rony. – Madame Pomfrey! O... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

-Rogério Dawkins.

-O Rogério parece-me um tanto tristonho. Por acaso não teria aí uma barra de chocolate para animá-lo um pouquinho?

-Claro – respondeu a enfermeira, encaminhando-se para uma prateleira. – Chocolate, o antídoto perfeito para o ataque de um dementador, por isso sempre tenho barras aqui na enfermaria.

Ela pegou uma barra e a estendeu para o garotinho, que, eufórico, agradeceu, com um sorriso luminoso. Madame Pomfrey e Gina o observaram por alguns segundos, enquanto ele se deliciava.

-Pobrezinho... Imagino como deve estar sua cabecinha – comentou a enfermeira. – Sobreviver a um atentado daquela magnitude não é para qualquer um.

Por um momento, aquela lembrança foi um balde de água fria para Gina. Claro, Rogério era um dos sobreviventes do atentado ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Isso explicava toda a sua dor, seu desânimo e... Ela animou-se novamente. Rogério lançara o Feitiço do Sono contra ela _antes_ do atentado ao Expresso. E ele aceitara os Sapos de Chocolate oferecidos por Vanda para se animar. Ou seja, o que o tinha deixado nessa espécie de depressão não era o atentado ao trem. Era outro motivo. E, sendo ele o irmão mais novo de Dennis Dawkins, ela precisava saber qual era esse motivo.

-Eh... Rogério, vamos nos sentar ali naquele canto – ela o conduziu. Deixou-o saborear o chocolate por mais alguns momentos. Naqueles instantes, ela podia ver a criança que existia dentro dele, a criança que dera lugar a uma espécie de "adulto precoce", tomado por tristezas e desilusões. Acariciou o cabelo dele ao perguntar. – O que o deixa tão triste?

Rogério engoliu antes de responder. Ele ergueu os olhos para Gina e respondeu, com seu modo vago de falar.

-A morte.

* * *

-Com licença, Professor Dumbledore. O Sr Dawkins – anunciou Minerva. Abriu caminho para que o rapaz entrasse na sala do diretor e saiu em seguida.

Dennis hesitou por alguns instantes, mas um sinal do professor o estimulou a aproximar-se da mesa. Ele sentou-se em frente ao diretor, um tanto assustado; nunca estivera naquela sala antes.

-Bela sala – comentou, olhando ao redor. – Parece-me muito com o escritório particular de meu pai, na nossa mansão – ele olhou para o diretor. – Não é que eu queira dar uma de convencido, mas no escritório de papai existem...

-Existe algo que ainda não compreendi após tantos anos de vida – interrompeu-o o diretor. – Como pessoas que podem ser tão geniais mergulham no mundo da mentira, tendo o prazer em vangloriar-se de fatos que nunca ocorreram e de possuírem o que nunca possuíram. Pessoas que dedicam a própria criatividade, que poderia ser tão bem utilizada em outras coisas, em criar histórias fantásticas para deslumbrar os outros. Seria pura diversão? Ou a incapacidade de alcançar grandes feitos e genialidades resultaria na tentativa de colocar na cabeça dos outros que pode e tem de tudo?

Um momento de silêncio; Dennis estava boquiaberto, imóvel.

-Sei que tudo o que conta por aí é mentira, Sr Dawkins. Ouvi histórias fantásticas, de Q.I. super elevado a viagens a todos os lugares do mundo... – o diretor suspirou. – O senhor não precisa disso. É um rapaz brilhante. Seu potencial criativo é mais interessante quando é utilizado, por exemplo, para criar os Jogos de Verão... Sim, o senhor possui muita criatividade. Não a desperdice.

Dennis mordeu o lábio, constrangido e envergonhado.

-Mas... Foi por isso que o senhor chamou-me?

-Não, claro que não. É que houve um problema com um dos carros trazidos até aqui para a segunda prova dos Jogos de Verão e, por isso, resolvemos cancelar a segunda prova.

Dennis assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sendo assim, a prova que será realizada depois de amanhã não será mais a corrida, e sim a terceira e última prova. Resolvi comunicá-lo, já que a criação dos jogos é sua... Tudo bem para você se a segunda prova for cancelada?

-Sem problema – respondeu Dennis, distraído.

Dumbledore examinou-o atentamente.

-Quando o senhor apresentou o projeto dos jogos, parecia muito mais animado do que agora. Parece-me que o senhor está desinteressado, Sr Dawkins. Perdeu o interesse pelos Jogos de Verão?

-Não – respondeu ele, rapidamente.

-Será que estou enganado e o senhor mais uma vez usou sua criatividade não para criar uma gincana e sim mais uma mentira?

O rapaz corou.

-Não, professor, o senhor está enganado...

-Espero que esteja... Sr Dawkins, um dos carros foi azarado, perseguiu e quase matou três alunos de Hogwarts essa noite.

-Não... – balbuciou Dennis. – Oh, não...

-O senhor não tem nada a ver com isso, tem?

Dennis apenas negou com a cabeça. Dumbledore o observava com atenção. Após saber que o carro azarado perseguira os estudantes, Dennis ficou pensativo, assustado.

A porta da sala do diretor abriu-se subitamente. Era Filch, ofegante e extremamente apavorado.

-Encontramos um corpo, Professor Dumbledore! – anunciou o zelador. – Na tenda dos carros! O assassino praticamente estourou o rosto da garota num dos carros. O vidro dianteiro do carro estava partido, o capô levantado e o motor coberto de jatos de sangue. Parece que o primeiro nome é Vicky.

-Minha nossa – murmurou o diretor, levantando-se. – Outra vez... – ele virou-se para Dennis. – Sr Dawkins, pode ir. Já conversamos tudo o que tínhamos para conversar.

Dennis saiu da sala, seguido por Dumbledore e Filch. O diretor analisou o garoto mais uma vez; após saber da morte da aluna, que também estava relacionada com um dos automóveis, ele parecia ainda mais assustado e pensativo. Podia ser impressão, talvez causada pela pouca luminosidade das escadas, mas Dumbledore via algo no rosto do garoto; remorso.

A gárgula acabara de se fechar quando Madame Hooch aproximou-se.

-Acabei de saber, professor, e... Vim acompanhá-lo – baixou os olhos para Dennis. – Oh Dawkins, seu irmão está bem?

-Está – respondeu Dennis, saindo do transe. – Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

-Não, acalme-se. É que o vi indo para a ala hospitalar, então pensei que...

-Ele também foi ferido por um dos carros?

-Claro que não...

-Não... Rogério não... Meu irmão não... – ele começou a correr, desesperado, ignorando os chamados dos professores.

* * *

Gina engoliu em seco, antes de perguntar.

-A... A m-morte?

-Sim – respondeu Rogério, olhando para o chão. – Fico triste. Porque ele não merecia, não merecia, era meu primo, meu amigo... Crianças não podem morrer, eu achava que não podiam...

Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Gina segurou a mão dele com firmeza, e perguntou, com calma:

-Que primo era esse?

-Arthur. Ele era muito legal. Às vezes ele ia à nossa casa passar alguns dias. Brincava mais com o Dennis, mas me tratava como um amigo também.

-Como ele morreu? Foi um acidente?

-Foi. Afogamento. Num riacho próximo a casa dele. Não estava sozinho, estava com outro amigo, mas o amigo disse que nada pôde fazer... Arthur acabou morrendo.

-Nossa...

-Eu fiquei muito assustado. Imaginando como ele deve ter sofrido... Tentando respirar e não conseguindo. Buddy disse que foi algo terrível...

-Quem? – Gina o interrompeu.

-Quem o que?

-Quem... Quem disse que o que aconteceu foi terrível?

-Buddy. Buddy Strogne.

-Ele... Ele era o amigo de Arthur? O amigo que o viu morrer afogado?

-Era... Mas não adiantou nada ele estar lá com ele. Buddy disse que não pôde fazer nada para salvá-lo. Tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

Gina engoliu em seco. O nome de Buddy Strogne surgira do nada, inesperadamente, no meio de uma história que tinha a ver com a vida dos Dawkins. O que significaria isso?

-Então Buddy Strogne, esse Buddy Strogne, que estuda aqui em Hogwarts, que é da Sonserina, era amigo de Arthur?

-É. Ele mesmo. Eram vizinhos. Brincavam juntos. Lembro de ir visitar Arthur e nós quatro, eu, Dennis, Arthur e Buddy brincarmos perto do mesmo riacho.

-E vocês brincavam de que?

-Várias coisas. Gostávamos de brincar na água – ele deu uma risadinha, divertindo-se com a lembrança. – O único que não participava era Arthur. Ele morria de medo de se aproximar e nem entrava no riacho.

-Arthur não gostava de entrar no riacho?

-Não.

Gina permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos.

-Como foi que tudo aconteceu?

-Não lembro muito bem. Arthur tinha 11 anos quando isso aconteceu, a mesma idade de Buddy. Buddy disse que Arthur escorregou nas pedras próximas ao lago e caiu dentro das águas. Buddy correu pela margem, tentando alcançá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Não demorou muito e Arthur parou de se debater. Havia morrido.

-Ninguém desconfiou dessa história?

-Não. É verdadeira. Explica que a intenção de Arthur não era de entrar no riacho. E também tinha o sangue espalhado pelas pedras, que mostrou que ele escorregou.

-Então todos aceitaram essa história?

-Claro... Por que não aceitariam? – ele olhou desconfiado para Gina.

-Ah, não sei... Buddy...

-Você está insistindo muito no nome do Buddy. Ta parecendo meu irmão.

-Seu irmão? – Gina espantou-se. – Por que, Dennis fala muito sobre Buddy?

-Ultimamente ele falava muito no nome dele. Quando vínhamos para Hogwarts esse ano, ele ficava falando sozinho, murmurando o nome de Buddy, enquanto escrevia num diário.

A simples menção ao diário fez a respiração de Gina se acelerar.

-Teve uma hora que ele até me assustou. Arregalou os olhos, mas arregalou mesmo, parecia que iam cair, e falou, de um jeito que... Nossa, de um jeito bem louco e estranho: Vingança... Vingança... – Rogério imitou a expressão e o tom de voz, que era de puro ódio.

Naquele momento, Dennis Dawkins se precipitava pelas portas da ala hospitalar, suado, ofegante. Passou os olhos por todos os cantos até encontrar Rogério... com Gina.

-Rogério – falou, levantando o irmão. – Você está bem? – o garotinho confirmou com a cabeça. – O que você quer com ele?

-Vingança... – disse Gina, ignorando a pergunta e encarando os olhos de Dennis. – Você quer vingança contra Buddy Strogne.

-Do que você está falando?

-Foi ele, não foi, Dennis? Foi ele quem afogou Arthur, e agora você quer se vingar por causa disso!

-Está louca – ele balançou a cabeça, mas Gina podia perceber como ele estava surpreso e aturdido. – Vamos sair daqui, Rogério.

Ela segurou o braço de Dennis, forçando-o a virar-se.

-Por favor, eu preciso que você me conte tudo.

-Como? Eu contar tudo a você? – ele gargalhou, numa risada carregada de ironia. – Para que? Para você ir direto contar ao seu namoradinho assassino tudo o que eu descobri?

-Não, escute... Preste atenção. Eu _odeio_ o Buddy. Ele até que teve uma atitude boa hoje, me salvou, mas... Você viu o que ele fez com meu namorado outro dia, com o Richard, eu o odeio mais que qualquer outra pessoa.

-Ah, ta bom...

-Por favor, Dennis. Preciso que confie em mim. Preciso que me conte tudo o que você sabe sobre Buddy Strogne.

Dennis pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos.

-Não...

-_Por favor._ Eu e meus amigos estamos tentando desvendar os crimes que estão ocorrendo na escola. Não passa pela sua cabeça que, se Buddy afogou esse garoto, como eu penso e acredito que você também pensa assim, ele pode estar por trás de todos os assassinatos dessa escola?

Dennis ficou em silêncio.

-Por favor. É pelo bem de toda a escola.

O rapaz suspirou.

-Está certo. Vou buscar o meu diário e chamar outra pessoa que também tem muita coisa pra contar. Encontro você na biblioteca. Esconda-se atrás de uma estante e nos aguarde lá.

Gina confirmou. Enquanto Dennis e Rogério afastavam-se, ela foi até a cama de Rony, que estava sentado sobre a cama, com as costas apoiadas no espaldar, olhando-a, confuso.

-O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ele. – Quem era o nanico? Por que o Dawkins pareceu tão assustado? Por que você o interrompeu apertando o braço dele?

-Depois eu respondo, anda, levanta daí! – Rony levantou-se, espreguiçando-se. – É um momento único, imperdível! Descobri qual o tema central do diário de Dennis Dawkins, e ele está prestes a nos revelar todas as páginas desse caderno misterioso!

-Uau! – exclamou Rony, admirado. – E qual é o tema central?

-Buddy Strogne.

-Buddy? Mas o que tem a ver...?

-Anda! Não há tempo a perder, temos que ir escondidos até a biblioteca – ela o puxou para a saída, eufórica e curiosa para penetrar nos segredos ocultos daquele diário secreto.

* * *

Rony e Gina levantaram-se de seu esconderijo ao verem as sombras se aproximando. O coração de Gina deu um novo salto quando viu que a pessoa que Dennis fora buscar era outro suspeito: Jack Smart. Ele acelerou-se novamente quando mais alguém surgiu atrás deles: Michael Curtis.

Dennis, muito sério, depositou seu diário sobre a mesa, diante de Rony e Gina.

-O que falaremos com vocês é algo muito, muito sério – disse Dennis. – Deve ser conservado no mais absoluto sigilo. Se chega nos ouvidos dele o que estamos fazendo, cada um de nós correrá perigo.

-"Ele" é o Buddy? – perguntou Gina.

-Sim. Eu e Jack estamos investigando-o desde o começo do ano letivo.

-Investigando por causa da morte misteriosa do seu primo Arthur?

-Também. Mas a investigação não se limita apenas ao afogamento de Arthur. Existe outra morte envolvida... Bom, para que vocês entendam melhor a história, vou iniciar do ponto em que toda a minha desconfiança em relação ao amigo de infância do meu primo começou.

Dennis respirou fundo. Gina o encarava, atenta, enquanto Rony abria o diário.

-Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que recebi a notícia da morte de Arthur. Eu era muito novo, e fiquei praticamente em estado de choque. Ninguém queria acreditar que aquela tragédia tinha acontecido. Fomos imediatamente para a casa de meus tios. Posso ver como se fosse ontem... A sala de estar, quieta, apenas o choro dos meus tios ecoando pelo aposento. E Buddy Strogne, na época um garotinho de onze anos, ajoelhado diante de minha tia, segurando sua mão. Ele dizia, sem parar: "Desculpe, não pude fazer nada, desculpe...". Minha tia segurou seu rosto e falou: "Eu sei, querido, eu sei. Não se culpe". Ficamos imóveis diante da cena. Buddy ergueu-se e caminhou até onde eu, Rogério, mamãe e papai estávamos. Esfregando os olhos, cabisbaixo, o corpo trêmulo por fortes soluços, ele contou como tudo havia ocorrido.

"Arthur inventou de caminhar entre as pedras", dizia ele. "Eu estava olhando de longe. De repente ele escorregou, bateu com o ombro numa das pedras e caiu rolando até o riacho. Fiquei desesperado, procurando uma maneira de salvá-lo. Arthur se debatia, apavorado, sem conseguir nadar. Aproximei-me da margem, tentei estender-lhe a mão, mas não consegui. Estiquei a mão ao máximo, eu juro, mas não consegui alcançá-lo. Em poucos segundos, ele parou de se mexer... E morreu".

"Todos nos sensibilizamos com o depoimento de Buddy. Mais tarde, naquele dia, fomos até o local. As pedras realmente estavam manchadas de sangue. Tudo se encaixava; a criança de onze anos chamada Buddy Strogne havia contado tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não havia nada a se especular; apenas um corpo para ser sepultado. Nunca vou esquecer do desespero dos pais diante do pequeno caixão do filho; dos meus olhos ao chocarem-se com o corpo imóvel de meu amiguinho; do berro que dei naquele instante, a consciência da morte finalmente me alcançando, a consciência de que nunca mais brincaria com ele, de que nunca mais o veria novamente".

Dennis parou por um momento, emocionado. Secou os olhos e continuou.

-Desde então, meus pais vão com certa freqüência a casa da família de Arthur. Eu também sempre os visito nas férias de verão. E foi o que fiz nas últimas férias. Como sempre, eles deixaram-me dormir no quarto que era ocupado por Arthur. O quarto permanece intacto, como ele o deixou. Ele sempre me traz tristes recordações, mas não me importo. Então, na primeira noite em que dormi lá, nas últimas férias, resolvi mexer nas coisas de Arthur, em suas gavetas. Encontrei pôsteres de times de quadribol, alguns cartões de Sapos de Chocolate, e, para minha grande surpresa, um caderno de anotações, uma espécie de diário.

Ele apontou para a primeira folha do diário, que estava sendo examinada por Rony. No canto da folha, havia a assinatura, numa caligrafia simples, infantil: _Arthur Dawkins._

-Fiquei surpreso, pois não é algo muito comum para um garoto de onze anos. Virei a página, e logo na primeira folha vi o porque de Arthur ter um diário: ele servia como uma espécie de confessionário, onde ele podia desabafar sobre suas cismas, seus medos...

Ele virou a folha. Rony debruçou-se sobre o diário, assim como Gina.

Não havia data na anotação, nem respeito às linhas da página; eram palavras rabiscadas, rabiscos de mãos trêmulas...

_Hoje eu e Buddy fomos brincar num campo aqui perto. Buddy não gostou que ganhei no jogo e me deu dois socos no rosto. Estou com medo. Disse que caí._

Dennis virou a folha para eles. A próxima página trazia o mesmo modelo de letra: palavras trêmulas.

_Buddy está estranho. Disse que vai me matar se eu não lhe der o cartão de Sapo de Chocolate que lhe falta. Também quer minha pulseira emprestada. Ele está furioso. Deu-me muito medo._

Rony não esperou que o rapaz virasse a página; mas ao virar, encontrou uma folha com a assinatura de Dennis e o título: DOSSIÊ BUDDY STROGNE.

-Aí começam as minhas anotações – falou Dennis. – Não há mais nenhuma de Arthur. Aquela foi a última. Aquela em que ele diz que foi ameaçado de morte.

-Gente, eu acho que vocês ficarão paranóicos à toa – opinou Rony. – Crianças dizem besteiras mesmo, o fato de Buddy ter ameaçado o amiguinho não quer dizer nada...

-Foi isso que pensei na época, Rony – falou Dennis. – Mas algo me intrigou depois de ter lido essa anotação. Será que Buddy realmente não teve chances de salvar Arthur? Depois disso, fechei a gaveta e guardei o diário de Arthur na minha mala. Naquela noite, na hora do jantar, perguntei a minha tia sobre a pulseira de Arthur. A pulseira tinha desaparecido desde que ele morreu, e ela supunha que tinha sido levada pela correnteza. Eis o primeiro fato estranho. Depois perguntei como era a amizade entre Arthur e Buddy. Ela estranhou a pergunta, mas garantiu-me que eles se davam muito bem. Perguntei sobre Buddy, e ela disse que ele continuava morando na casa ao lado.

"Intrigado, na manhã seguinte estava caminhando pelo jardim da casa quando me deu um forte impulso de espiar a casa de Buddy. Mal tinha se debruçado sobre o muro quando ouvi um "Psiu!". Levei um susto, pensando que fosse Buddy, mas não; tinha vindo da rua, e era um rapaz que eu tinha certeza que já conhecia de vista. Jack".

Jack acenou com a cabeça; Gina e Rony o fitaram. A misteriosa amizade entre Dennis e Jack começava a ser explicada.

-Comecei a conversar com Jack, e logo fiquei sabendo de onde o conhecia; de Hogwarts. Jack perguntou-me o que eu fazia espiando a mansão dos Strogne. Dei uma desculpa esfarrapada que nem lembro mais como era. Jack lançou um olhar frio para a mansão e murmurou: "Odeio Buddy Strogne". Quando indaguei por que, Jack respondeu: "Porque ele é um assassino".

"Aquilo me surpreendeu... Outra pessoa tinha suspeitas de que Buddy Strogne era um assassino? Interessado, convidei Jack para entrar. Minha tia serviu-nos chocolate quente e, enquanto tomávamos o chocolate, perguntei-lhe: "Por que acha que Buddy Strogne é um assassino?". E Jack deu-me uma resposta surpreendente".

Jack adiantou-se e falou.

-O meu irmão mais velho tinha morrido fazia duas semanas. Ele costumava andar com Buddy, eram grandes amigos. A maior diversão dos dois era simular partidas de quadribol. Às vezes me convidavam para participar. Eu ia, embora nunca tenha gostado do jeito de Buddy. O _bad boy_ que encrenca com quem olha torto para ele; que vivia contando histórias de seus amassos aqui em Hogwarts. Meu irmão não; ele se divertia. Achava Buddy engraçado. Mas vou direto ao ponto... Bom, um dia eu estava entediado e fui até o campo onde eles costumavam jogar. Estava bem perto quando escutei vozes exaltadas; era uma briga. Agachado e quieto, observei. Buddy discutia com o meu irmão. Pelo que pude entender, Buddy queria experimentar a vassoura nova do meu irmão. A vassoura de Buddy não ficava atrás, mas ele queria dar uma volta na outra vassoura. Meu irmão não quis emprestar, já que, quando somente Buddy tinha uma vassoura do ano, não o deixava encostar um dedo sequer nela. Buddy estava furioso com isso; tentou tomar a vassoura à força, mas o "mano" não deixou. Então, Buddy avançou para meu irmão e começou a socá-lo. Eu não consegui me controlar; avancei e comecei a chutar Buddy. Tomei um empurrão, mas a minha presença ajudou; Buddy foi embora, enquanto eu ajudava o "mano" a se levantar.

"No outro dia, meu irmão saiu sozinho para voar, já que havia brigado com Buddy. Eu estava sentado numa poltrona da sala, lendo, e nem dei atenção. Papai lia o jornal numa poltrona ao meu lado e da cozinha vinha o cheiro dos ovos mexidos da mamãe, que preparava o café da manhã. Era uma manhã de sábado normal e tranqüila. Até que escutamos o baque".

Jack fechou os olhos, apoiando-se na mesa, controlando uma vertigem. Curtis amparou-o.

-Sente-se, Jack – Curtis afastou uma cadeira e o acomodou. – Procure acalmar-se... Tem certeza de que quer continuar?

-Claro que tenho – respondeu Jack, abrindo os olhos e esfregando as têmporas com as mãos. – Qualquer pessoa que se ofereça para ajudar a prender aquele desgraçado merece ouvir toda a história... – ele olhou para Gina e Rony, que desviava sua atenção do rosto do rapaz para as páginas do diário. – Desculpem... É que aquela manhã... Foi um daqueles dias que, se eu pudesse, apagava não só da memória, como também da minha vida.

"Então, escutamos um baque, um baque forte. No mesmo instante, eu e papai nos levantamos e saímos correndo de casa. Não precisamos correr muito para ver o corpo do meu irmão esparramado no chão. Estava caído de costas, a cabeça virada para o lado, os olhos fechados, o rosto pálido, a cabeça aberta sobre uma pedra, com sangue escorrendo pela boca. E, ao seu lado, a vassoura, partida ao meio".

"Começamos a gritar e chorar, desesperados. Mamãe desmaiou ao ver a cena; era realmente muito chocante. Para todos, o que havia ocorrido era óbvio; não se sabia como, Jack despencara lá de cima e, ao cair, deu o azar de desabar bem em cima de uma pedra. Bateu a cabeça e morreu. Simples. Horrível, mas simples. Para todos eles. Para mim, não".

Jack respirou fundo ao fazer uma pausa, puxando um frasco de suco de abóbora do bolso. Enquanto ele bebia, Gina falou:

-Para você, isso era coisa do Buddy Strogne, não era?

-Exatamente – ele pousou o frasco na mesa. – Naquele mesmo dia o enterro foi realizado, e Buddy estava presente. Buddy olhou para mim por um momento, e sorriu. Sim, sorriu, um sorriso rápido, uma leve distorção dos lábios, mas sorriu. Lançando um sorriso para mim no funeral de seu amigo. No funeral do meu irmão! Liguei o acidente e, principalmente, a vassoura quebrada, a briga dos dois. E nada me tirava da cabeça que tudo era culpa de Buddy.

-Quando Jack contou-me essa mesma história na casa de minha tia, fiquei estupefato e contei a minha história também. Era muito estranho e intrigante. Como éramos de Hogwarts, e Buddy também, resolvemos dedicar o nosso novo ano letivo a investigá-lo em segredo.

-O seu irmão se chamava Paul? – perguntou Rony.

-Sim – respondeu Jack, franzindo a testa. – Como sabe? Leu aí no diário?

-Ainda não encontrei, mas é que bate com o que Patrick nos disse que leu em seu diário. Era algo do tipo: "_foi preciso matar Arthur, assim como Paul. Um afogamento. O corte pode..."._

-Ah, então foi isso que o Geller leu? – perguntou Dennis, virando as páginas do diário. – Sei qual parte está se referindo... Vejamos... Aqui! Uma das minhas primeiras anotações.

Rony e Gina começaram a ler:

* * *

_26 de setembro_

_Observando Buddy Strogne, posso perceber uma característica muito assustadora: a sensação de poder. Sendo o grande bad boy da escola, Buddy acha que pode tudo o que quiser. Todos o respeitam, todos têm medo dele, já que, além de ser hábil em lançar feitiços, também sabe usar a força física. Sentindo-se ameaçados, os alunos fazem tudo o que ele quer. Surpreendentemente, as garotas parecem adorá-lo; ele é muito popular entre elas._

_Por que essa sensação de poder é assustadora?_

_Porque quem acha que sempre pode ter tudo o que quiser, quando não consegue, não se conforma. Isso explica o porque dos assassinatos cometidos por Strogne._

_Nos dois casos, eles não queriam dar a Buddy o que ele queria; no caso de Arthur, os cartões que faltavam a Buddy; no caso de Paul, umas voltas no novo modelo de vassoura._

_Sendo assim, chego a uma conclusão: Buddy Strogne sentiu-se frustrado por não conseguir o que queria, e por isso foi preciso matar Arthur, assim como Paul._

_Um afogamento. O corte pode ter sido de Buddy, e não de Arthur. Buddy deve ter sido muito impulsivo em seu primeiro assassinato. Ao empurrar Arthur para o riacho, deve ter escorregado nas pedras e se cortado. Um "acidente de vôo". Ao ver Paul saindo de casa, Buddy foi tomado por uma fúria repentina e deve ter empurrado a cabeça dele contra a pedra e partido sua vassoura, simulando assim um acidente._

_Duas ações tendo como combustível o ódio da frustração de quem não sabe perder._

_Na primeira vez pode ter havido impulsividade, mas na segunda, não. Buddy possui sangue frio; a frustração para ele pode transformar-se em algo muito perigoso._

* * *

-Você tem toda a razão – comentou Gina, levantando os olhos do diário. – A frustração de Buddy Strogne é perigosíssima; eu sei muito bem disso. Fui a primeira frustração amorosa dele, e paguei o preço por isso.

-É impressionante como uma frase incompleta pode nos confundir – disse Rony, apontando para o trecho que Patrick havia lido. – Patrick leu a partir de "foi preciso matar...". Nós pensávamos que você era o assassino, Dennis!

-Nossa! – exclamou Dennis, surpreso. – Se eu soubesse teria mostrado o diário a vocês antes. Eu devia ter desconfiado que a super proteção ao meu diário poderia gerar suspeitas.

-Então, você e Jack conversaram, uniram os dois fatos e resolveram investigar a vida de Buddy Strogne – resumiu Gina.

-Isso – confirmou Dennis. – Eu precisava de um lugar para anotar cada nova descoberta ou plano, e para isso peguei o diário de Arthur e o trouxe para Hogwarts, transformando-o em meu diário, como vocês já leram, o "Dossiê Buddy Strogne". Jack e eu nunca tínhamos nos falado antes, e resolvemos conservar essa amizade em segredo absoluto; Buddy podia notar que estávamos relacionados com as suas vítimas e desconfiar de nós dois.

-E como se iniciou esse dossiê? – indagou Gina.

-Primeiro com observações. Análises de comportamento de Buddy, como foi esta anotação que vocês leram. Estávamos tentando ver se Buddy Strogne realmente mataria uma pessoa. Nossas observações concluíram que sim, e, então, formulamos dois planos. Um plano mais simples e um plano mais ousado, mais grandioso.

-Espere aí! – Rony deu um salto. – Já ouvi isso antes! Essa história de plano simples e plano grandioso... – ele deu um tapa estalado na testa. – Claro, eram vocês dois as pessoas que Richard ouviu conversando!

-Sim, Rony, tem razão – concordou Gina. Virou-se para Jack e Dennis. – Richard não conseguiu distinguir de quem eram as vozes. Ele achou uma das vozes muito familiar, o que se explica agora, afinal, Jack era seu melhor amigo.

-É, acho que me lembro que conversa ele escutou – disse Dennis, pensativo. – Acho que foi na noite em que Jack estava furioso.

**(JACK) **_-...vai me pagar! Vai me pagar! – a voz parecia furiosa. Era quase sussurrada, de modo que Richard percebeu que não conseguiria ligar voz e dono, embora lhe parecesse vagamente familiar..._

**(DENNIS) **_-É muito cedo para colocarmos o grande plano em prática – respondeu outra voz, totalmente indefinível. – Sabe muito bem que o que eu mais desejo é me vingar, mas... Temos que bolar tudo direitinho, não deixar lacunas para falhas, para que tudo, na hora, saia perfeito e faça valer a pena o tempo que estamos levando._

_-Será que precisaremos de muito tempo? – perguntou a outra voz. – Sei que é um plano grandioso, mas mal posso esperar para concretizá-lo._

_-Não levará muito tempo. Falta pouco agora. Muito pouco – uma risadinha. – Enquanto o grande plano não acontece, vamos botar em prática o outro, que é mais simples, lembrando que a cautela é primordial, principalmente agora que estão começando a desconfiar de mim..._

_-Desconfiar?_

_-Pois é. Mas nada alarmante, até agora. Só que isso começa a dificultar as coisas. Não podemos mais ter a liberdade de antes. Agora precisamos de cautela para agir. E você, vê se consegue continuar livre de suspeitas._

_-Não será muito difícil. Quem desconfia de você nunca imaginará que trabalhamos em dupla._

_A outra voz suspirou e disse:_

_-Poucos dias. Poucos dias para acabarmos com aquela "bosta humana", e sem ninguém perceber..._

_-Em poucos dias, o "trem vai sair dos trilhos" – zombou a voz masculina, gargalhando._

-Depois disso, concluímos que o assassino tinha um cúmplice – falou Gina. – Já que vocês tinham falado que trabalhavam em dupla, e, para nós, essa história de planos e de acabar com uma "bosta humana" era conversa de dois assassinos!

-Não, a "bosta humana" era Buddy Strogne.

-Ah, e tem mais – completou Rony. – Em determinado momento, Richard levou a expressão "o trem vai sair dos trilhos" ao pé da letra e foi assim que ele concluiu que o Expresso de Hogwarts sofreria um atentado!

-Uma coincidência assustadora, mas sem nenhuma ligação – Dennis balançou a cabeça. – Realmente era somente uma expressão, e nada mais.

-Quando o assassino matou usando a lenda da Loira do Banheiro, achamos que se tratava do plano simples, e o atentado ao Expresso seria o plano grandioso – recordou Gina.

-É, vocês tinham tudo mesmo pra desconfiar das duas pessoas que tramavam no corredor – comentou Curtis, rindo.

-Foi por isso que você deu aqueles avisos para Hermione, Curtis? – indagou Gina. – Você disse que ela não devia se meter, algo assim...

_-Curtis, você me ajudou no caso do Espião, e estou lhe pedindo ajuda nesse caso também. É muito importante... Sou eu, a Hermione, a garota que você tanto gosta, que pede para você dizer: o que está escrito naquele diário?_

_-Não posso... Desculpe-me, mas não posso dizer..._

_-Por que não? Você está envolvido com isso de alguma forma?_

_-Não! – disse ele, levantando-se, parecendo nervoso e assustado. – Não tenho nada a ver com isso! Mas não, não posso... Não posso... É horrível demais... Não posso... Sinto muito._

_Ele ia saindo. Mione o deteve._

_-Por favor..._

_-Já ocorreram várias mortes, Hermione – disse ele, sério. – Se quiser viver, não se intrometa. Ouviu bem? Se amar a sua vida, não se intrometa, ou a próxima pode ser você! Saiba disso. Os intrometidos não vão muito longe._

-Sim, foi por isso – disse Curtis. – Fiquei com medo de contar para Hermione, de ela querer investigar Buddy. E, se Buddy descobrisse, podia fazer algum mal a ela.

-Desde quando você sabe do diário?

-Faz um tempo já – respondeu Curtis. – Eu sou amigo do Dennis, portanto, o diário logo chamou minha atenção. A pessoa que desconfiava dele, e que ele citou nessa conversa que vocês escutaram, era eu. Eu comecei a desconfiar da super proteção ao diário, entre outras coisas. Aí ele resolveu me contar. No dia em que descobri, fiquei surpreso demais. Sabe, não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, fiquei realmente chocado... Foi no dia do acidente com o Expresso...

-Ah, então foi por isso que você estava tão estranho! – disse Rony. – Tanto que nem viu a Mione!

_O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu ao ver Curtis se aproximando._

_-Ah, lá vem ele – suspirou, aborrecida._

_Preparou-se para dizer poucas e boas se o rapaz viesse com as mesmas cantadas baratas de sempre, mas, inacreditavelmente, Curtis passou direto, sem nem ao menos lhe lançar um olhar malicioso, entrando, decidido, com a testa franzida e uma expressão inquieta, no Salão Principal. Hermione trocou um olhar perplexo com Rony._

_-Você viu o que eu vi? – perguntou ela._

_-Sim... É impressionante. Nunca vi Curtis desprezar você..._

_-É... Você viu? É como se ele estivesse concentrado em alguma coisa... Algo que roubasse todas as suas atenções. Algo muito importante._

-Mesmo assim, nunca me aprofundei muito no diário – continuou Curtis. – Lembro que um dia Dennis o derrubou, fui pegá-lo e recebi um "não".

_-NÃO! – berrou Dennis._

_Curtis interrompeu o movimento. Parou, agachado, com a mão estendida, olhando para o amigo com a testa franzida._

_-Por que não?_

_-Por favor, Curtis. Pela nossa amizade._

_-Mas, é só um caderno, e..._

_-POR FAVOR! Por tudo que já te contei... Pela nossa amizade... Devolve esse caderno._

_-Mas eu..._

_-Dá ele AQUI!_

Gina respirou fundo e perguntou:

-Então vocês fizeram dois planos, o simples e o grandioso. Quais seriam os dois planos?

-O simples foi programado há mais tempo – respondeu Dennis. – O grandioso foi feito depois que ajudei Vanda num plano que... – ele hesitou.

-Ah, o plano da poção – falou Gina. – Você a ajudou?

-Sim, fomos atrás de Curtis, porque precisávamos entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória. Após esse plano, e com o sucesso desse plano, pensei no plano grandioso... Mas, primeiro, vamos pôr os fatos em ordem – Dennis sorriu. – Ou seja, vamos começar pelo plano simples, que já foi realizado e teve como base os Jogos de Verão.

-Já foi realizado?

-Sim, Rony – respondeu Dennis. – Como vocês devem saber, fui eu quem criou os Jogos de Verão e apresentou o projeto a direção da escola. Criei as três provas, e o plano simples estava no meio da primeira.

-A corrida dos barcos a remo? – indagou Gina.

-Sim. Era essa a prova que me interessava. Porém, não podia criar somente uma prova, então tive que criar as outras, e formar os Jogos de Verão – ele olhou para Curtis. – De início, foi algo combinado em segredo apenas entre eu e Jack, mas, como fui entregar o projeto com Curtis, ele logo desconfiou.

_-Por que teve essa idéia, Dennis? Foi simplesmente pensando no entretenimento da escola?_

_-Sim, claro que sim – Dennis baixou a varinha e olhou para o amigo, desconfiado. – Por que?_

_-Nada, por nada..._

_-Eu sei porque está perguntando isso. Mas, se quer saber, não tem absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo. Ouviu bem? Nada._

-E, depois que ele ficou sabendo – continuou Dennis – não gostou muito. Ele percebeu que era uma espécie de plano porque eu mesmo defini os líderes de equipe das casas, e fiz questão que o da Sonserina fosse Buddy Strogne...

_Curtis puxou-o pelo braço._

_-Tinha me dito que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo._

_-E não tem... Não sei como pode pensar que tem algo a ver..._

_-Dennis..._

_-E se tiver? Qual é o problema? Não estou fazendo nada de mais, estou?_

_-Está simplesmente mobilizando a escola inteira..._

_-Mobilizando para fazerem algo bom, divertido! Existe alguma coisa de mau nisso?_

-Mas tem que se compreender que era a única maneira de procurarmos a cicatriz – falou Dennis.

Rony lia uma página do diário sobre esse plano naquele instante...

* * *

_16 de fevereiro_

_Já observei demais e não consegui ver a possível cicatriz de Buddy Strogne. Jack também não obteve sucesso. Precisamos encontrar uma forma de ver essa cicatriz. Uma forma segura que não desperte suspeitas._

_Que forma será essa? Ainda não sei... Precisamos encontrar uma forma de ver essa cicatriz e comprovar a sua existência._

* * *

-A cicatriz! – exclamou Gina. – Richard a viu quando foi entregar as medalhas no palco! E eu também a vi!

-Pois era isso que o plano simples buscava. A cicatriz de Buddy Strogne. Como você leu em minha anotação, acreditava que o corte que havia sujado as pedras de sangue era dele, e não de Arthur.

-E é – disse Gina.

-Como?

-Eu também estou investigando Buddy. Perguntei sobre a cicatriz essa noite mesmo, e ele disse que foi causada por um erro dele, justamente quando subia numas pedras escorregadias próximas a um lago!

-Minha nossa – Dennis olhou para Jack, boquiaberto. – Isso comprova ainda mais nossa suspeita.

Um momento de silêncio.

-Sim, mas, por favor, continue – pediu Gina. – Fale-me mais sobre o plano simples.

-OK. Então, se o corte fosse de Buddy e não de Arthur, comprovaria que a história de Buddy era uma farsa. Bom, o fato é que o observei por um tempo e não vi marca alguma. Supus que, se ela existisse, devia estar no mesmo lugar em que ele disse que Arthur havia se cortado. Assim, precisava ver a região próxima aos ombros de Buddy. Inventei a corrida do barco a remo por dois motivos.

"Primeiro porque o traje de banho criado para a prova deixaria a parte superior dos braços descoberta. Segundo, porque seria proibido utilizar magia na prova, e os líderes de equipe teriam que entregar as varinhas dos participantes ao juiz", ele apontou para Jack.

-Genial – comentou Gina. – Na hora em que Buddy estendesse o braço para entregar as varinhas, se houvesse uma marca ela seria totalmente visível para Jack!

-Isso mesmo. Quando Jack me confirmou que tinha visto, de uma maneira que só nós conseguimos entender, uma maneira discreta, não segurei a risada...

_-Agora, líderes de equipe, entreguem as varinhas dos participantes de sua equipe ao juiz Jack Smart – Jack estava parado próximo aos competidores, com uma mesinha em sua frente. Os líderes começaram a entregar-lhe as varinhas. Em seguida, juntaram-se novamente as equipes. – Tudo certo, juiz? – Jack fez um sinal de positivo com o dedo. – Certo... – Dennis gargalhou, o que ninguém conseguiu entender. – Desculpem... Bom, agora podem se posicionar nos barcos!_

-Mas quando a prova terminou vocês perderam um pouco da discrição – comentou Gina.

_Mione continuou acompanhando Jack com o olhar. O rapaz atravessou a multidão e se aproximou de Dennis Dawkins. Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado, conversando com expressões muito sérias estampadas nos rostos._

_Em seguida, Jack se afastou de Dennis, olhando, desconfiado, para todos os lados._

-É, não conseguimos se controlar – falou Jack, rindo. – Dennis queria saber mais sobre a cicatriz. Tínhamos que discutir nossa descoberta.

-É, lembro que perdi o controle no palco também, ao ficar frente a frente com Buddy e ver de relance a cicatriz – disse Dennis.

_-Parabéns a vocês – Dennis apertou a mão do líder Buddy. Ele deu uma risada, controlando-se em seguida. – Desculpem... Parabéns a equipe..._

-Vocês foram muito espertos – elogiou Gina.

-É, mas vacilei algumas vezes – disse Dennis. – Não podia ter deixado Patrick ler algumas palavras do diário, vejam só no que parou! Vocês desconfiando de mim! Fiquei muito preocupado com o que ele tinha lido, mas estava de mãos atadas! Curtis sugeriu que eu comprasse o silêncio de Patrick, mas...

-Sim, eu escutei isso – lembrou Rony. – Foi aqui na biblioteca, eu estava atrás de uma estante, com a... – ele se interrompeu, corando. – Eh... Fazendo uma pesquisa... – ele pigarreou. – Bom, só sei que Curtis falou em crimes e isso reforçou nossas suspeitas sobre o que vocês escondiam...

_-Não é possível... – falou Curtis – Pra você uma viagem ao Japão é mais importante do que os crimes?_

_-Cala essa boca! – vociferou Dennis, olhando para os lados. – Ficou louco, Curtis?_

_-Não. Não fiquei louco... Estou totalmente são. Quem parece estar com um parafuso a menos aqui é você! Eu falo alto mesmo, afinal, isso parece não ter mais importância alguma pra você!_

_-Eu não disse que não tem..._

_-Deixe só o Jack saber disso – falou Curtis, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da biblioteca, visivelmente irritado._

-Para nós, se tornava um mistério cada vez maior o elo que envolvia vocês três – comentou Gina. – Amizades em segredo, tudo muito misterioso...

-Estamos esquecendo de uma coisa, Gina – falou Rony. – O "trio maravilha" não era formado por Dennis, Jack e Curtis. A gente só descobriu que Curtis estava no meio na noite em que ouvi essa conversa. Antes disso, só sabíamos do envolvimento misterioso entre Dennis, Jack e... – ele ergueu os olhos para os rapazes. – Juliana Cabot.

Um olhar foi trocado por Dennis e Jack.

-Ela também está nessa, não está? – perguntou Rony.

-Sim – confirmou Dennis. – Ela sabe de tudo.

-Você tem ciúme dela, não tem? – indagou Rony, olhando para Jack.

-RONY! – censurou Gina, chutando-o pode baixo da mesa.

-Ai! – protestou ele. – O que eu falei demais? Foi o que deu a entender com a conversa que escutei naquele dia...

_-Afinal, eu e Harry Potter estamos namorando – falou Juliana._

_-Jack não deve estar gostando nada disso... – disse Dennis._

_-Não mesmo, nem olha mais na minha cara – ela riu. – Problema é dele... Desculpe, ele é seu amigo..._

-E então, tem ou não tem?

-Rony, seu...

-Ah Gina, deixa o Jack responder...

-Sim, eu... sinto um pouco de ciúme – respondeu Jack, visivelmente constrangido.

-Sabia que chegamos a pensar que era você e ela as pessoas que Richard ouviu falando sobre o plano simples e o plano grandioso? – perguntou Gina. – Porque, um dia, Mione ouviu uma conversa estranha entre você e Juliana, tão suspeita quanto a outra, mas acredito que seja outra coincidência.

-Uma conversa? – estranhou Jack. – Que conversa?

Gina relatou o que lembrava da explicação de Mione, sobre o seguinte diálogo...

_Hermione seguia duas pessoas que ela nunca vira trocarem sequer uma palavra, mas que caminhavam lado a lado e se comunicaram por sinais para saírem juntos do Salão._

_Havia algo muito estranho ali..._

_Juliana e Jack entraram num corredor escuro. Mione aguardou apenas alguns segundos, e então, aproximou-se do corredor, lentamente, apurando os ouvidos..._

_-Eu não estou mais agüentando tudo isso! – protestou Jack._

_-Eu sei o quanto deve ser terrível para você – falou Juliana, calma. – Mas peço que tenha paciência. Isso é muito importante para mim. E, de qualquer forma, você sabe que, depois de hoje, tudo pode acontecer..._

_-Sim – Mione arriscou um olhar e viu um sorriso enorme no rosto de Jack. – Hoje poderemos nos livrar dele._

_-Você sabe que eu não estou muito ansiosa para isso acontecer..._

_-Mas eu estou! Se livrar dele será a melhor coisa do mundo! Acabam-se as minhas preocupações, a minha raiva, o meu ódio, tudo. Poderei viver em paz novamente, e você também!_

_-Não me ponha no meio de suas opiniões e conclusões._

_-Você não acredita agora, mas ainda vai concordar comigo. Com aquele idiota fora do caminho, tudo vai melhorar. Os resultados serão perfeitos!_

_-Melhor sairmos daqui. Podemos ser vistos, e ninguém pode saber que temos intimidade um com o outro, esqueceu? Era só o que faltava, sermos apanhados conversando... Ia gerar perguntas nada agradáveis._

_-Tem razão. Saia primeiro, eu saio depois._

-Tínhamos razão para suspeitar, não é? – falou Gina, rindo. – Agora, diga, sobre quem vocês estavam falando? Como vocês iam se livrar dessa pessoa?

Gina parou de sorrir; Jack estava muito sério, olhando para ela. Depois, balançou a cabeça.

-Tenho que ir – disse ele, saindo da biblioteca sem dizer mais nada.

Gina e Rony se entreolharam, confusos; Dennis mordeu o lábio; Curtis franziu a testa.

-Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? – perguntou Gina a Dennis. – Desculpe, mas achei que vocês estavam esclarecendo tudo, então...

-Não, não ligue, Gina – tranqüilizou-a Dennis.

-Você sabe do que se trata essa conversa entre os dois?

-Não... – respondeu o rapaz. – Mas agora também fiquei curioso para saber mais...

Houve um momento de silêncio. Por que Jack havia saído daquela maneira? Por que não esclarecia aquela conversa misteriosa como já havia esclarecido outras coisas?

-Eh... Vamos esquecer o que acaba de acontecer – sugeriu Gina. – E, diga-nos, Dennis, como é o plano grandioso?

-Invasão no território inimigo.

-Como assim? No dormitório de Buddy?

-Exatamente. Vasculhar os pertences dele a procura de pistas. Ou melhor, de duas pistas muito especiais. Lembram da pulseira de Arthur que desapareceu? Que minha tia acreditava ter sido levada pela correnteza? Pois é, não se esqueçam de que Buddy desejava aquela pulseira e ela desapareceu após o acidente. Portanto, se encontrarmos a pulseira, e outras possíveis pistas, ocorrerá a confirmação de que Buddy matou Arthur; seria algo ainda mais concreto que a cicatriz. Quanto a Paul, um medalhão que ele sempre carregava no pescoço também desapareceu; Jack disse que a família dele achou que o medalhão voou longe durante a queda de Paul. Se encontrarmos a pulseira e o medalhão com Buddy, estaremos confirmando que ele é um assassino e poderemos encontrar alguma forma de condená-lo pelos seus crimes!

-E por que não fizeram isso ainda?

-Existe muita dificuldade. Empenhei-me numa Poção Polissuco, mas não obtive sucesso; Jack também teve algumas idéias, mas nenhuma parece que vai dar certo. É complicado demais, o dormitório nunca fica vazio e...

-Vai ficar sim! – exclamou Gina. – Seus jogos vão ajudá-lo novamente! Toda a escola sai do castelo nos dias das provas dos Jogos de Verão.

-Tem razão – murmurou Dennis, admirado.

-Mesmo assim, acho muito arriscado – comentou Curtis. – Vocês não estão lidando com uma pessoa qualquer. Buddy é muito perigoso. Se ele flagra Dennis dentro do dormitório, ou Jack...

-Eu posso fazer isso, se vocês quiserem – disse Gina. – Sou a namorada dele! Assim, se Buddy ver que estou no salão da Sonserina, não irá desconfiar.

-Não, acho que vai dar na mesma...

-Dennis, por favor – insistiu a garota. – Eu _quero_ fazer isso! Quero desmascarar Buddy. Ferrar a vida dele como ele ferrou a minha e a de Richard. Apesar do risco, me sentirei muito bem; estarei ajudando a capturar um assassino e, pelo que tudo indica, o assassino de Hogwarts.

-Não sei não...

-Por favor. Você me deve um favor por não denunciar seu irmão mais novo pelo Feitiço do Sono e pela idéia de invadir o dormitório no dia da prova, que foi minha.

Dennis coçou a cabeça, hesitante; finalmente, suspirou e disse:

-Está certo. Você invade o dormitório e vasculha as coisas dele. A próxima prova será depois de amanhã, aliás, a última; a corrida dos carros foi cancelada.

-É, imagino porquê – disse Gina, olhando para Rony.

-Quando Dumbledore me contou que um dos carros tinha perseguido alguns alunos, senti-me péssimo. Afinal, fui eu quem criou os Jogos, e tudo pensando nos meus planos...

-Não, não se sinta culpado – falou a garota. – Você não tem culpa se o maluco homicida da escola resolve usar qualquer coisa que vê pela frente para matar os outros.

-Quando disseram que Rogério estava na ala hospitalar, fiquei desesperado. Por isso fui parar na ala... Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele por minha causa.

Gina respirou fundo e levantou-se; Rony fechou o diário de Dennis e a imitou.

-Nós vamos indo – falou Gina, espreguiçando-se. – Deixamos Mione e Harry faz muito tempo; tínhamos prometido voltar em meia hora... E não tivemos uma noite das mais agradáveis.

-Certo, também vamos indo – disse Dennis, pegando o diário e estendendo a mão para Gina. – Então, nosso trato está feito; invadir o território inimigo depois de amanhã.

-Claro – Gina apertou a mão dele. – Vou mandar meu namoradinho para trás das grades.

* * *

Rony e Gina entraram no sanitário; Harry e Hermione cochilavam, encostados na parede.

-Acordem! – disse Gina, cutucando os dois. Harry e Mione despertaram, confusos. – Dois loucos mesmo, com um maníaco na escola, ficam cochilando num banheiro.

-Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Harry, esfregando os olhos. – Era para voltarem em meia hora!

-Ah, aconteceu tanta coisa, Harry – falou Gina. – Vamos para a sala comunal, andem, levantem, vamos até lá porque a história é longa.

* * *

Sentados no chão da sala comunal, próximos a lareira, Harry e Mione escutaram tudo o que ocorreu desde que Rony e Gina saíram do sanitário; o resultado das conversas com Padma e Buddy; o carro azarado; o diário de Dennis Dawkins. Quando eles finalmente encerraram, Harry estava de queixo caído.

-Então o diário de que tanto suspeitávamos era um "Dossiê Buddy Strogne"?

-Sim.

-E o elo misterioso que unia Jack, Dennis, Curtis e Juliana era uma investigação secreta para tentar descobrir se Buddy matou os dois garotos?

-Sim.

-Bom, pelo que eles já descobriram, o fato da cicatriz existir, e de Buddy ter falado a Gina que conseguiu a cicatriz ao escorregar numas pedras, já é quase confirmado que ele matou os dois – falou Harry. – E não duvidaria muito se o número de vítimas do Strogne não se limitar a duas pessoas.

-É o que também pensamos – disse Gina.

-Não concordo – replicou Hermione.

-Por que não? – indagou Harry, perplexo. – Mione, é só juntar as coisas. Tudo indica que Buddy matou os dois garotos. E ele odiava Vanda, como Padma disse a Rony. Padma disse que achava que ele perseguia Vanda, e mencionou o colar de safiras, o mesmo que Patrick viu que Buddy usava para manipular Vanda e que ele tanto ambiciona. E tem as correspondências misteriosas recebidas por Vanda, que só podem ser do Espião. Buddy está relacionado com essas três pessoas! Ele é um assassino; logo, se Buddy assassinou essas pessoas, ele assassinou as outras!

-Não necessariamente – discordou Mione. – Tudo bem, tudo indica que ele matou os garotos e que ele tinha uma rixa com Vanda, mas isso não pode fazer com que nos esqueçamos de todos os suspeitos e nos concentremos somente nele.

-Mas as suspeitas em relação a Jack, Dennis, Curtis e Juliana já foram esclarecidas.

-Não, Harry – Mione balançou a cabeça. – Gina e Rony deixaram bem claro que Jack não esclareceu a conversa que teve com Juliana.

-Mas a Ju... digo, a Juliana não é mais suspeita!

-É sim, Harry – insistiu Hermione. – Sei que quer inocentá-la o quanto antes, mas ela ainda está na nossa lista de suspeitos, sim. Proponho que risquemos os nomes de Dennis e Curtis...

-Absolvendo o "namoradinho"...

-Cala essa boca, Rony! – vociferou Mione. – Voltando... Riscamos os nomes de Dennis e Curtis da lista de suspeitos, esquecemos a misteriosa amizade entre Dennis e Jack, e passamos a nos concentrar em Buddy Strogne e no mistério Jack-Juliana.

Houve um momento de silêncio; só se ouvia o fogo crepitando na lareira, enquanto todos pensavam.

-Ainda não sei como chegar ao mistério Jack-Juliana, mas em relação a Buddy, podemos agir antes do plano de invasão ao dormitório dele – falou Mione. Virou-se para Harry. – Veja bem: os crimes de Buddy fora da escola parecem quase confirmados, mas o que pensamos que ele cometeu aqui dentro, não. Se descobrirmos que ele matou Vanda, aí sim, acho que fica mais perto de acreditar que ele possa estar relacionado com todos os assassinatos. Então, algumas pistas dos crimes fora da escola já surgiram; o da morte de Vanda ainda são muito vagas. Já investigamos através da amiga de Vanda, e, agora, acho que é a hora de atacarmos quem está muito perto do outro extremo.

-Um amigo de Buddy? – indagou Harry. – Mas nesse caso só tem... – ele franziu a testa e a encarou. – Draco?

-Ele mesmo.

-Você pirou – Harry riu. – Draco nos odeia e é o melhor amigo de Buddy. Nunca que falaria alguma coisa...

-Isso é o que nós pensamos – Hermione insistiu. – Sabemos muito bem que Buddy não se importa nem com a própria sombra, a não ser com ele mesmo. Acha que ele trataria Draco como um amigo de verdade?

-É... Talvez não...

-Se Draco estiver de saco cheio de Buddy, ou, quem sabe, ele mesmo foi ameaçado por Buddy, afinal, como podemos ver pelos casos de Arthur e Paul, os amigos de Buddy são ameaçados e podem ser assassinados friamente, ele vai nos ajudar!

-Será que Draco tem medo de Buddy? – perguntou Rony.

-É perfeitamente possível – falou Mione. – Ele tem o costume de criar esse sentimento até mesmo nos amigos. O passado nos mostrou isso nessa noite.

-Não sei, isso é contar demais com a sorte – disse Harry, levantando-se. – Se Draco estiver do lado de Buddy, vai correndo contar a ele que estamos desconfiados, e...

-Não se você pressioná-lo. Dizer que acha que Buddy é o assassino da escola – Mione também se levantou, encarando Harry nos olhos. – Harry, Draco é a pessoa mais medrosa que conhecemos... Talvez depois de Rony, mas...

-Ei!

-...É uma pessoa muito medrosa. Se você disser que acha que Buddy é o assassino, que se ele colaborar podemos encontrar provas que levem a prisão de Buddy, que Buddy é o provável responsável por mandar os outros dois amigos dele, Goyle e Crabbe, um para o cemitério e o outro para a ala hospitalar, ah! Draco ajudará, com certeza.

-Está bem – disse Harry. – Amanhã, tentarei arrancar alguma coisa de Draco.

-Morcego de papel! Morcego de papel! – exclamou Rony, de repente, apontando para a janela.

Gina levantou-se num salto e correu para apanhá-lo. Assim que a vidraça foi levantada, o morcego de papel voou obediente até a palma da mão dela. Gina fechou a janela e abriu o bilhete, sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos.

-Este é um bilhete maior – comentou, após ter lido. – Rich quer que eu o encontre, vejam.

Harry, Rony e Mione leram:

_Meu amor,_

_Continuo escondido aqui em Hogsmeade. Estou apavorado, sem ter notícias suas, sem saber como andam os acontecimentos aí na escola._

_Encontrei um tinteiro com tinta suficiente para escrever esse bilhete e pedir para que venha até o povoado para encontrar-me. Venha acompanhada e utilize a Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry._

_Subam a colina em frente à "Doce Loucura", as sete da manhã. Se não houver muito sol, estarei escondido atrás de uma árvore esperando por vocês. Se estiver muito sol, acenarei de uma das cavernas._

_Espero você amanhã._

_Nunca te esqueço. Você é como o ar que respiro; preciso de você para sobreviver. Meu corpo anseia por sua presença; sem você não sei viver._

_Te amo._

_Com amor,_

_Richard._

* * *

-Bem que essa capa podia ser mais espaçosa – protestou Rony.

Ele, Hermione, Harry e Gina se espremiam por debaixo da capa; já estavam se aproximando da Estrada Principal de Hogsmeade.

-O povoado está vazio – comentou Rony, bisbilhotando através da leve transparência da capa.

-Claro, já viu que horas são? – indagou Hermione, com um tom de desprezo.

-Ei, escute aqui, foi você quem disse que devíamos nos aturar por causa das investigações, independente das nossas brigas e discussões...

-Acontece que o que viemos fazer não tem nada a ver com as investigações, portanto eu posso brigar com você...

-Ah é? Então vou dizer umas boas verdades que estão entaladas aqui na minha garganta, sua...

Rony se interrompeu quando uma voz idosa e desconhecida perguntou:

-Ouviu alguma coisa?

Eles assustaram-se; olharam para o lado. Um casal de velhinhos abria as portas de uma das lojas do povoado. O velho, que fizera a pergunta, apertava os olhos míopes contra a rua. A velha, ao seu lado, respondeu:

-Ouvi sim, mas não é nada, só mais um daqueles insetos nojentos e barulhentos.

Hermione tapou a boca, segurando uma risada; Rony lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.

Eles logo chegaram a Doce Loucura, que estava fechada naquele momento. A colina estendia-se à frente deles, envolta pelo nevoeiro da manhã. Espremidos por baixo da capa, o quarteto subiu a colina, a paisagem de revelando lentamente, conforme eles venciam a neblina.

Assim que alcançaram o topo da colina, um conjunto de árvores surgiu. O coração de Gina disparou. Ela jogou a capa longe, descobrindo-os. Fitou as árvores, emocionada, aguardando... Finalmente Richard surgiu, correndo ao seu encontro.

-Rich!

-Gina!

Eles abraçaram-se. Gina começou a chorar, emocionada; parecia um sonho. Ali estava Richard, seu corpo estava junto do dele, ela o estava tocando novamente. Quando se afastaram, Richard segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo.

-Meu amor, oh, meu amor – ele lhe deu um beijo. – Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta. Cada minuto longe de você é torturante para mim. Preciso de você, meu amor... Para sempre...

Eles se beijaram, envoltos pela névoa, que ajudava a criar a sensação de que só existiam os dois naquele universo fantástico. Somente os dois, aquele sentimento, aquele beijo, aquele contato, e mais nada...

Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione avançaram, o encanto foi quebrado e eles foram obrigados a retornar para a cruel realidade.

Richard os conduziu até uma das cavernas das proximidades, maior do que a que ele estava habitando. Assim que todos entraram, Richard pediu que o colocassem a par de toda a situação.

Entre todos os fatos e novas pistas relatados ao vampiro, o que mais o chocou foi, claro, o episódio do carro descontrolado que quase atropelara Gina. E a conclusão, com os planos futuros; o plano de invadir o dormitório de Buddy Strogne no dia seguinte, o dia da última prova dos Jogos de Verão.

-Não, Gina, você não vai fazer isso! – disse Richard, espantado. – É arriscado demais. Fingir que é namorada desse doente já é arriscado demais, imagine invadir o quarto dele, vasculhar nos pertences dele!

-Vai ser tudo cuidadosamente planejado – falou Gina. – Eu preciso fazer isso, é a única forma de sabermos se ele matou os dois garotos e todos os alunos da escola que foram assassinados!

-Não, não pode...

-É _preciso_ Richard. E eu _vou _fazer.

Gina saiu da caverna, antes que o namorado tentasse novamente persuadi-la do contrário. Harry sacudiu os ombros para o vampiro e saiu, acompanhado por Rony e Hermione.

* * *

-Richard que me desculpe... – murmurou Gina. – E eu até entendo a preocupação dele, mas... Vou fazer esse plano grandioso sim, porque... É muito importante, é necessário!

Eles estavam reunidos no salão comunal, ainda deserto aquela hora da manhã.

-Então os próximos passos são: Harry interrogando Draco e Gina invadindo o dormitório do Strogne – recapitulou Rony. – E nisso, como eu fico? E Hermione?

-Bom, acho que investigar Padma Patil novamente será besteira – falou Harry.

-É, ela não falou nada demais – concordou Rony. – Com relação a Buddy e Vanda até que disse, mas em relação a Marylin, não... Ficou só naquilo, de falar como Marylin era uma garota solitária, e do barulho de metal que ouviu perto do lugar em que o xale foi perdido, e...

-Barulho de metal? – perguntou Harry, espantado.

-Foi – respondeu Rony, aturdido com a reação do amigo.

-Rony, explique-se melhor...

-É uma besteira, mas já que você quer saber... Bom, Padma contou que ouviu barulho de metal enquanto procurava por Marylin como todos os outros. Foi investigar, mas no fim era apenas Buddy arrastando uma armadura...

-Rony, seu palerma! – exclamou Harry. – Por que não nos contou isso antes?

-Ah, achei que não tinha importância, e...

-Você vai ter que corrigir esse seu erro! Encontrei uma função para você hoje. Você vai encontrar-se com Padma novamente e descobrir exatamente que lugar era esse. Entendeu?

-Sim, claro – respondeu Rony, ainda confuso.

-Quanto a você, Hermione...

-Quanto a mim, não se preocupe, Harry – falou a garota. – Já tenho uma tarefa muito interessante hoje. Vou começar a minha investigação sobre quem é o Espião.

-Então está certo – falou Harry. – Gina, tente conseguir a senha do salão comunal da Sonserina; Hermione, faça suas investigações sobre o Espião; Rony, descubra o local em que Padma viu Buddy quando o corpo de Marylin desapareceu; eu, vou fazer as perguntas sobre Buddy a Draco Malfoy...

* * *

-Não posso deixar Gina se arriscar dessa forma... Não posso... – falou Richard para si mesmo, inquieto. – Preciso fazer alguma coisa para impedir que ela se arrisque nas mãos daquele psicopata... Preciso impedir...

* * *

-...Todas essas pistas me indicam que estamos muito, mas muito perto, de descobrirmos quem é o assassino, e também o Espião, que pode estar diretamente relacionado a todos os crimes... Estamos perto, muito perto... Vamos, pessoal, vamos agir!

* * *

-...Ah, já sei como ajudar Gina... Vou agir... e é agora! – Richard transformou-se em morcego e desapareceu no horizonte.

* * *

-Não acha que é muito cedo para sairmos, Harry? – perguntou Mione.

-Que nada, estou ansioso demais com as nossas novas pistas – o retrato afastou-se e eles saíram da sala comunal. Pararam subitamente. Pasmos. Aturdidos.

No corredor em frente, uma pessoa com uma longa capa xadrez de gola alta, chapéu marrom e enormes óculos escuros afixava algo na parede. Era inconfundível. E tornou-se ainda mais evidente quando a figura os viu e os fitou, e eles puderam ver que aqueles óculos estranhos possuíam lentes de diferentes tamanhos, a esquerda maior que à direita, e falsas sobrancelhas erguidas sobre a armação; uma ampliação do símbolo que eles tanto conheciam _Ó-ó._ Era inegável. Estavam frente a frente com...

-O Espião! – exclamou Hermione, expressando com palavras a surpresa de todos os outros.

* * *

**NA: Um mistério já esclarecido! Toda a verdade está perto de ser revelada! Não percam o próximo capítulo de Vamp e não deixem de comentar, por favor!**


	25. Espião, Charlotte, Rita, McCalcinha

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**_Espião, Charlotte, Rita, Vamp e McCalcinha_**

Cara a cara com o Espião, Hermione não perdeu tempo; adiantou-se para aquela figura estranha e misteriosa, encarando aqueles óculos malditos, óculos que copiavam o símbolo, o símbolo daquela pessoa que, através de palavras escritas, conseguiu o poder impressionante de transformar mentiras em verdades, e que tanto atrapalhou a sua vida.

-Agora eu te pego, seu...

O Espião puxou a varinha do bolso, agilmente, com rapidez e num movimento veloz, brandiu:

_-ESTUPEFAÇA!_

O raio de luz vermelha atingiu Hermione, lançando-a contra a parede. Harry, Rony e Gina recuaram, assustados. Bastou esse instante de distração dos três para que o Espião saísse correndo, ajeitando os enormes óculos e erguendo a gola da capa.

-Vão! Peguem-no! – gritou Hermione.

Harry e Rony saíram em disparada pelo corredor. Gina foi até a amiga e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Droga! – resmungou Mione, inconformada. – Não posso acreditar que aquele idiota esteve a poucos passos de nós e não conseguimos detê-lo! Ah, Gina, você não sabe o quanto eu o odeio...

-Posso imaginar. Foi por culpa dele que Rony terminou com você...

-Ah, esse é outro. Desculpe-me, é seu irmão, mas... Aff! – Hermione foi andando lentamente até a coluna recém-afixada na parede. – Vamos ver quem o nosso querido Espião está destruindo dessa vez.

* * *

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO, nº 4**_

_**Ô-ô**_

_**A coluna que capta e publica!**_

_-A primeira prova dos Jogos de Verão já aconteceu, novos rolos continuam ocorrendo pela escola, e O Espião captando tudo, como sempre. Vamos as últimas novidades!_

_-A vida de Patrick Geller é realmente uma tragédia grega. Depois de rolar escadaria a baixo e sair com ferimentos dignos de quem é atropelado por trezentos elefantes, depois de dar seu salto mortal a là Peter Pan e sobreviver ao acidente com o Expresso, o que acontece agora? Ele tropeça em um corredor e acerta na mosca cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Por favor, quem lançou a praga em cima desse cara, me ensine. Isso é que é trabalho do brabo!_

_-As aulas particulares que Galvin, do sétimo ano, tem dado a Julia, do quarto ano, ambos da Grifinória, tem dado o que falar. Há dois dias atrás, os dois se trancaram num banheiro para uma aula particular. A metodologia de ensino de Galvin deve estar sendo perfeita! Pelo menos para Julia. Durante as duas horas que ficou lá com o seu professor, a garota gritou YES sem parar, vários YES, SIM, YES, YESSS... Ela também parecia apoiar a aula do professor, dizendo: ISSO, ASSIM MESMO, ISSO A, VAIÍ... As aulas devem ser tão divertidas que ela também dizia, às vezes, numa voz exaltada, animadíssima "NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA" (deve ter sido atendida, porque eles ficaram lá por um longo tempo). E o professor deve ter presenteado a aluna com algum doce... Afinal, posso jurar a vocês que, em determinado momento, ouvi-a dizendo: GOSTOSOOO! Eita, que essa aula anda animada pra danar! Ó-ó_

_-O aluno Crabbe, supostamente em coma, desapareceu da ala hospitalar. O que será que fez o gorducho permanecer lá fingindo? Terá sido a mordomia e a oportunidade de passar os dias com a pançona pra cima? Ou será que Madame Pomfrey andava lhe aplicando cuidados extras? Oh, essas velhas de hoje em dia não são como antigamente. Madame Pomfrey devia estar praticando o tratamento corporal! Ó-ó Isso explicaria o leve tremor de terra sentido por alguns alunos..._

_-Como era de se esperar, Richard, da Grifinória, era realmente uma anomalia, uma aberração, um fenômeno da natureza. Porém, o fato de ele ser um vampiro consegue nos explicar algumas coisas._

_-A primeira delas é o fato da falecida Vanda – aquela das saias rodadas que faziam a alegria da rapaziada, levantando-se e revelando tanta coisa que quem passava por baixo podia ver-lhe até o útero... ops! – ter sido rejeitada por ele. Agora tudo faz sentido! Afinal, a boca de Vanda exalava um intenso fedor semelhante a alho (o que afastou o vampiro e deve estar matando os pobres vermes da cova). E, cá entre nós, se a boca fedia alho imagine as outras coisas... Ó-ó_

_-A segunda é que isso nos responde uma questão crucial. Buddy Strogne e Richard. Sendo ambos arquiinimigos, o pensamento lógico leva-nos a pensar: por que Richard não o mordeu? Porque era um vampiro de muito bom-senso, ora bolas! Vocês podem imaginar a porcaria que deve ser o sangue de Buddy Strogne? O Ministério do Espião adverte: o sangue de Buddy Strogne serve como purgante e ve-ne-no. Portanto, matem esse bosta e faça do mundo um lugar mais puro e mais feliz! Ô-ô (DICA Espionária: Matem de preferência próximo a uma plantação. Bosta é um fertilizante muito útil. Ah! Não se esqueçam de matar Draco Malfoy. Se bem que esse não servirá como fertilizante... Erva daninha costuma estragar a plantação!)._

_AGORA, A NOSSA BOMBA! _

_FOTO EXCLUSIVA!_

_DE ARREPIAR (Acredite, arrepia mesmo)_

_PREPAREM OS SEUS CORAÇÕES (to falando sério, isso pode fazer você infartar!)_

_-Vocês não sabem da última! O que eu, o Espião, vi com os meus próprios olhos! Que Minerva McGonagall é uma mulher muito séria, isso todos nós sabemos. Agora, que ela tem lingerie de oncinha, uma calcinha fio-dental, isso ninguém sabia! E aí está a prova:_

(seguia-se uma foto de Minerva McGonagall, com as mãos na cintura, de calcinha de oncinha fio-dental, sutiã do mesmo material, olhando-se e fazendo pose em frente a um espelho. Parecia que o fotógrafo estava escondido dentro de um armário)

_Eis o flagra do ano! McCalcinha! Um tributo à celulite, as estrias, as pelancas e as ações da gravidade quando se passa dos oitenta! É o rascunho do mapa do inferno, é a derrota das derrotadas, é o cúmulo da feiúra!_

_Depois dessa, tenho que me despedir. Agora já sabem: cuidado com as suas vestimentas secretas. Nada foge aos meus olhos astutos. Na próxima tem mais!_

_O Espião Ô-ô_

* * *

-Minha nossa... – balbuciou Mione, ainda olhando para a foto de McGonagall, que continuava mirando-se e revirando-se em frente ao espelho, a calcinha muitíssimo apertada, com o tecido que imitava pele de onça. – É totalmente genuína... Impressionante...

-Pobre McGonagall... É mico demais – comentou Gina.

-Calcinha de oncinha... Fio dental... Não podia imaginar...

-Nem eu... Espero que os meninos consigam alcançar esse babaca – falou Gina, irritada. – Parece que as coisas estão piorando a cada coluna. Agora trazendo fotos desse tipo! Oh, não... Quando é que isso vai acabar?

-Fique tranqüila, Gina. Mesmo que eles não o alcancem, não vai demorar muito pra farra do Espião terminar – Mione estendeu a mão para a coluna para puxar o pergaminho da parede, mas ele não se soltou.

-Deve ter algum feitiço muito poderoso que o grude a parede – sugeriu Gina.

-Ah, mas até nisso o Espião se lasca aqui com a Hermione – ela puxou a varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço. Estendeu a mão e, logo que tocou no pergaminho, ele se soltou. – Não disse?

-Muito bom – elogiou Gina. – Mas... Por que pegar a coluna? Não adianta muito, o Espião coloca a coluna na frente das outras Casas também...

-Mas eu não estou querendo evitar que as pessoas a leiam – disse Mione, animada, fitando a coluna. – Preciso dela para começar a minha investigação. Aliás, preciso das outras três edições da coluna... Espero que os professores tenham guardado.

-Mione, o que pretende fazer?

-Ah é segredo, Gina. Mas digamos que não vou trabalhar sozinha. Infelizmente precisarei da ajuda de alguém um tanto indigesto, mas o esforço surtirá efeito, tenho certeza...

Ela interrompeu-se; Rony e Harry, como Mione previra, retornavam pelo corredor, parecendo exaustos e desanimados.

-O desgraçado fugiu – falou Harry, irritado. – Rony quase o pegou, mas não parecia muito disposto em apanhá-lo, ou será que era impressão minha?

Rony, de braços cruzados, o fitou.

-Quer saber? Não queria pegá-lo não... Ele não cometeu nenhum crime, cometeu? Nada provado até agora. Acho que ele não merece castigo – ele foi se virando para Hermione – só porque costuma publicar a verdade que pessoas assanhadas tentam fazer escondidas!

-Não me venha com piadinhas agora, Ronald Weasley! – vociferou Mione. – Eu já disse que farei você engolir cada palavra que você usa para me acusar, e você pode esperar que isso vai acontecer!

-Ah, quero só ver!

-Você vai ver – prometeu Mione. – E não vai demorar muito. Só quero ver a sua cara quando descobrir que aquele idiota do Espião mentiu!

-Mentiu? – ele riu. – Por que faria isso?

-Acho que já sei porque, mas não interessa agora. O que interessa é que chegarei nesse colunista ridículo e o desmascararei!

-Ele não mentiu, Hermione, confesse! – falou Rony, exaltado.

-Ele mentiu sim!

-Claro que não. "Espião", ele espia pelos corredores, ele capta as coisas que estão acontecendo, as coisas que estão ocorrendo pelos cantos, no escurinho, longe do alcance dos olhos de todos... Longe dos olhos do corno aqui!

-Eu não traí você, eu...

-Chega, Hermione! CHEGA! – ele gritou. Hermione o fitou com os lábios trêmulos. – Eu fui um estúpido, um... babaca, um idiota, que acreditava que o amor verdadeiro existia. Que acreditava que o amor era capaz de suplantar qualquer atração física, que as pessoas ainda dessem mais valor ao amor do que a atração. Pensava que pelo menos você era assim... Mas me enganei. Foi só dar as costas pra você ir satisfazer-se nas mãos de Curtis, e, como o próprio Espião disse, deixá-lo passar a mão onde ele quisesse, como uma verdadeira vadia de quinta categoria!

-EU ODEIO VOCÊ – berrou Mione, chorando. – ODEIO, ODEIO!

Rony engoliu em seco; Harry e Gina estavam perplexos. Hermione começou a chorar descontroladamente, a cabeça baixa, as mãos postas cada uma em um lado da cabeça, sobre os ouvidos; parecia estar sofrendo uma espécie de tortura.

-Eu odeio você – ela repetiu, olhando para Rony, ao levantar o rosto manchado de lágrimas. – Odeio... Odeio essa sua maneira de achar que é o dono da verdade, esse seu jeito de lançar ofensas... – ela fez uma pausa, soluçando. – Odeio por não conseguir parar de pensar em você...

Rony permaneceu em silêncio.

-Te odeio porque você não sai da minha cabeça! Grudou aqui dentro e não sai mais! Por mais cafajeste que você seja, todas as noites adormeço pensando em você! Eu...

Ela avançou para cima dele, encarando-o nos olhos, com os punhos estendidos.

-Eu te odeio, odeio, odeio... – começou a socá-lo

-Hermione, pare... Pare com isso... – Rony tentou controlá-la. Segurou os punhos dela com as mãos, a imobilizando, no instante em que a angústia da alma da garota se manifestou com um berro.

-Eu te odeio porque te amo!

Por um momento ela o encarou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Em seguida, saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Gina foi atrás da amiga, deixando Harry e Rony a sós, ambos emudecidos, apenas se entreolhando.

Nenhuma palavra quebrou aquele silêncio que se instalou no corredor; ele foi quebrado por um soluço angustiante de Rony Weasley. Inesperadamente, o rapaz começou a chorar, de uma forma como Harry nunca o vira fazer antes. Rony deu passos vacilantes para trás, em meio às lágrimas, até encostar-se a parede. De cabeça baixa, aos prantos, deslizou lentamente até ficar de joelhos. Ficou ali, chorando alto, pouco se importando se Harry estava presenciando a sua dor.

Harry suspirou. O amor era realmente uma coisa muito complicada de se entender.

* * *

August metamorfoseou-se em sua forma corpórea quando estava em frente à gruta. Respirou fundo a agradável brisa matutina; a noite fora sendo perfeita. Ainda podia sentir vestígios do sangue fresco preso aos seus dentes. A duquesa gorda fora um banquete e tanto. Um ataque sem empecilhos, tranqüilo; a gorda observava a noite com uma taça de vinho nas mãos enormes, sorvendo a bebida lentamente. August, debruçado sobre o telhado, a observou bem e saltou sobre ela. Não houve tempo da condessa gritar.

Embora Charlotte tivesse lhe dito que Richard a aconselhara a não atacar seres humanos, que muitos deles não eram ruins, August continuava-os atacando. Odiava os humanos e não havia como comparar; o sangue de maior qualidade, de gosto e odor mais apurados era o humano.

Um morcego veio planando em sua direção; devia ser algum dos vampiros do clã, pensou, retornando de seu banquete noturno. August continuou saboreando o frescor do vento contra a sua pele, e só foi reconhecer quem era o vampiro quando este assumiu a forma corpórea bem ao seu lado. August não pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa:

-Richard!

-Psiu – Richard pediu silêncio, olhando angustiado para a gruta. – A minha presença não agrada aos outros, e se o Conde ver-me por aqui, pode ocasionar sérios problemas.

-Se não veio para tentar retornar ao clã, o que veio fazer aqui?

-Falar com Charlotte. Preciso da ajuda dela. Sabe se ela está?

-Creio que sim – August baixou a voz. – Ela anda se alimentando apenas de sangue animal, o que é mais fácil de se encontrar. Já convenceu outras duas vampiras a fazer o mesmo. Disse que foi você quem a aconselhou.

-É, de fato.

-Mas, como nenhuma delas quer ser expulsa do clã, fazem tudo a surdina... Como os ataques de Charlotte são rápidos, acho que ela já deve estar na gruta... Vou chamá-la.

Richard aguardou, esgueirando-se para trás de uma moita. Poucos minutos depois, Charlotte surgiu, esplendorosa num longo vestido negro. Richard a chamou. Charlotte aproximou-se, os longos cabelos negros esvoaçando, a pele reluzindo na escuridão.

-O que deseja, Richard?

-A sua ajuda. Amanhã. É urgente.

Charlotte examinou o rosto do vampiro. Fosse o que fosse, era realmente urgente.

-Claro. Mas, diga-me do que se trata.

-É o seguinte...

* * *

-Hermione, espere! – gritou Gina, tentando alcançar a amiga.

Finalmente, Mione atendeu seu apelo. Parou de correr, virou-se para Gina e a abraçou.

-Não fique assim, Mione...

-Eu sei que não devo ficar, mas... – ela fungou. – É muito difícil para mim... Tento me afastar do Rony e não consigo. Odeio todas as atitudes do seu irmão, mas... O amo demais. O quero longe de mim, mas sofro em querer isso... Ao mesmo tempo em que o quero o mais longe possível de mim, o quero muito perto... Não me entendo mais, Gina... Não domino mais as minhas ações... O que acabou de ocorrer, por exemplo, eu... Não planejei, do nada as palavras vieram, as lágrimas, os murros... – ela passou a mão pela cabeça. – É uma confusão total... Uma confusão com a qual não consigo lidar... Posso ser ótima em estudos, muito inteligente, mas sou totalmente analfabeta em matéria de amor e sentimentos... Pode isso? Eu mesma não me compreender?

Gina mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que dizer.

-Mione... Sei que é tudo muito complicado, essa sua situação com Rony... Mas existe algo muito urgente para resolvermos, e você sabe o que é. Como você disse, você é muito inteligente, e não sou só eu, o Rony e o Harry quem precisa de sua inteligência nesse momento. É a escola toda – ela ergueu a cabeça da amiga. – Que tal ocupar sua mente com um outro assunto que eu tenho certeza que você saberá resolver? A caça ao Espião. E, veja bem, ainda ajudará você a esquecer, nem que seja por uns momentos, desses seus problemas sentimentais.

Hermione secou as lágrimas e, respirando fundo, concordou:

-Sim, você tem razão... Vai ser bom para mim, me distrair um pouco...

-Então! – Gina sorriu. – E sei que você já tem planos arquitetados aí em sua mente poderosa!

-Tenho sim. Infelizmente, partir para esse plano que tenho em mente me colocará em contato com outra pessoa que não gosto muito, mas... – suspirou. – É necessário... Mas, antes... – ela puxou a Coluna do Espião nº 4, que havia tirado da parede. – Preciso das outras colunas. Tenho que ir até a Sala dos Professores.

-Não acha que é muito cedo? – indagou Gina, consultando o relógio de pulso. – Será que tem algum professor lá?

-Bom, vou tentar... Você vem comigo?

-Claro! Minha função do dia só tem início a partir do momento que o chato do meu "namorado" acordar... – Gina franziu a testa. – Ainda terei que arranjar um jeito de arrancar a senha para a sala comunal da Sonserina... Se bem que acho que não será tão difícil, do jeito que meu queridinho Buddy é inteligente!

A piada em relação a Buddy conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Hermione.

-Vamos? – indagou a garota. Gina confirmou com a cabeça e as duas começaram a caminhar em direção a Sala dos Professores.

No caminho, Gina tentou persuadir Hermione a contar o plano que ela formulara para descobrir quem era o Espião. Não adiantou. Mione não respondeu, se limitando a frases vagas.

-Sabe, me baseei em suposições próprias para planejar isso... Pode ser que esteja certa, pode ser que não... E que, mesmo estando errada, isso de certa forma possa ajudar. Não sei ainda. Vou ter que examinar bem, tirar minhas próprias conclusões e depois recorrer a especialista...

-Especialista? – perguntou Gina. – A pessoa que...?

Mas Mione simplesmente balançou os ombros. As duas chegaram em frente à Sala dos Professores. Decidida, Mione deu três batidinhas na porta. As duas aguardaram, ansiosas, sem saber se já haveria algum professor na sala. Poucos segundos depois, a porta se abriu, revelando Minerva McGonagall, que pareceu surpresa ao ver as duas.

-Tão cedo! – exclamou a professora. Seu olhar, típico de quem não acordara há muito tempo, se fixou em Gina. – Como vai o tornozelo, Srta Weasley?

Gina demorou um momento para responder. Olhou a professora de cima a baixo; a imagem da calcinha de oncinha passou por seus olhos. A garota engoliu em seco, corando, e respondeu:

-Muito bem! Aliás, se não tivesse conseguido o ferimento num incidente tão assombroso e horrível quanto aquele, nem lembraria que o tinha cortado.

-Que bom, fico feliz em saber – a professora sorriu. – Agora... Estou _interessada_ em saber o que as motivou a virem até aqui tão cedo.

Ela olhou para Gina que, confusa, apontou para Mione. Hermione, sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação, respondeu, em tom conspiratório:

-Preciso saber se vocês têm guardado as tais colunas de fofocas que algum aluno de Hogwarts anda afixando na escola. As Colunas do Espião.

-Sim, nós as arrancamos e as guardamos, mas, geralmente, quando fazemos isso, as fofocas da coluna já se espalharam pela escola, ganhando vida e se disseminando pelas bocas dos próprios alunos – McGonagall a estudou atentamente. – Mas posso saber por que o interesse?

-Eu vou ser sincera com a senhora, calcinh... eh, professora – engasgou Hermione. Um rubor subiu-lhe as faces. – Uma das fofocas desse aluno que se auto-intitula "Espião" me prejudicou profundamente. E tenho certeza que as calcin... Digo, as fofocas andam prejudicando muitos outros alunos. Por isso, resolvi descobrir quem se esconde por trás dessas oncinh... eh, colunas e, para isso, preciso de cada cal... número.

A professora deu um sorriso discreto.

-Sabem, o corpo docente de Hogwarts não tem levado essas colunas muito a sério, não tem demonstrado grande interesse em capturar o autor, já que, por enquanto, as fofocas têm atingido apenas estudantes – as garotas trocaram um olhar constrangido (a nova coluna mudava esse fato). – Mas sei como fofocas são cruéis e como devem estar atrapalhando a vida de vocês. Por isso, tem todo o meu apoio, Srta Granger. Eu confio na sua inteligência. Aguarde só um minuto que vou buscar aquelas colunas ridículas – a professora desapareceu para dentro da sala.

Mione e Gina se entreolharam, triunfantes. Um minuto depois McGonagall retornava, com os três longos pergaminhos dobrados na mão. Estendeu-os para Hermione, nitidamente satisfeita em poder colaborar.

-Espero que consiga descobrir quem é esse aluno fofoqueiro.

-Pode deixar, professora. Vou descobrir quem ele é, e, acredite – ela levantou os três pergaminhos. – Utilizando as próprias armas do Espião.

Dito isso, as duas se despediram da professora e tomaram o caminho rumo ao Salão Principal.

-Que coisa maluca... – murmurou Gina, aliviada. – Nunca notei isso, mas hoje a professora está com cara de calcinha! Pelo menos pra mim... – suspirou. -Não consegui entender o que você quis dizer... – comentou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade. – Como assim, utilizando as próprias armas? Você pretende capturá-lo usando as colunas? Mas... Como?

-Umas teorias que andei formulando... – respondeu Mione, novamente vaga na resposta. – Mas os olhos clínicos de uma especialista é que serão infalíveis!

-Lá vem a especialista outra vez... Mas especialista em que? Em fofocas?

-Não – ela olhou para Gina. – Especialista em cobertura jornalística.

* * *

-Rita Skeeter? – perguntou Harry, chocado, na mesa do café da manhã. – Hermione... Por que pedir ajuda a ela?

-Rita olhará as colunas com um olhar crítico e aguçado de jornalista, Harry. A Coluna do Espião é escrita por um colunista amador. Minha teoria é de que Rita possa encontrar algo de estranho numa das quatro colunas, ou nas quatro, que possa nos levar ao nome do Espião!

-E você acha que vai dar certo?

-Não custa tentar! E já escrevi a ela, se você quer saber. Deixei bem claro que era uma emergência e de que a ajuda que precisaria não seria muito grande. Marquei com ela hoje, na hora do almoço, na estrada que leva a Hogsmeade. Logo o correio coruja deve chegar com a resposta.

Ela lançou um breve olhar para Rony, que disfarçou, comendo grandes colheradas de seu mingau.

Naquele momento, as corujas irromperam no Salão Principal, derrubando as correspondências sobre as mesas. Hermione aguardou, ansiosa, até que uma coruja marrom pousou na frente dela, trazendo um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Mione puxou-o e leu:

_OK, estarei lá, Srta Perfeição._

_Rita Skeeter._

-Tudo certo! – exclamou Mione. – Já estou dando os primeiros passos na minha tarefa do dia.

-Ah, é, tenho que começar a minha – disse Harry, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco Malfoy estava sozinho. – Parece o momento ideal. Desejem-me boa sorte.

Harry levantou-se e saiu da mesa, acompanhado pelos "boa sorte" de Rony, Hermione e Gina. Enquanto Harry se encaminhava para a mesa da Sonserina, Mione comentou com Gina.

-Parece que o incidente de ontem assustou tanto o seu falso namorado que ele nem apareceu ainda.

-É verdade – concordou Gina, pensativa. – Sabe, surpreendeu-me muito a hora em que Buddy se arriscou para me salvar. Foi... impressionante, inacreditável! E fica ainda mais depois que descobrimos que ele tem tudo para ser um assassino em potencial.

-É... Vai ver até os assassinos malucos também amam e se importam com alguém.

Harry se aproximou de Draco e cochichou, rapidamente.

-Preciso falar com você.

Draco quase engasgou com o suco que bebia. Após se recuperar e secar a boca com um lenço, olhou bem para Harry e perguntou.

-O que?

-Buddy Strogne. Por favor, no saguão te explico melhor – respondeu Harry, olhando em torno, procurando disfarçar.

Encaminhou-se para a saída do Salão Principal. Lançou um breve olhar para trás e ficou satisfeito ao ver Draco caminhando. Aguardou num canto do saguão, até que Draco se aproximou.

-Dá pra explicar agora o que você quer, Potter? – perguntou Draco. – Falar sobre Buddy, é isso?

-Isso mesmo. Estou fazendo uma investigação e...

-Investigação? – Draco espantou-se. – Investigando Buddy? E... Acha que eu posso ajudá-lo? Não, não... – Draco começou a recuar; Harry podia jurar que ele estava assustado. – Não posso.

-Malfoy, espere! – Harry segurou o braço dele. – Primeiro escute-me. Não sei se você sabe, mas você pode estar andando ao lado de um perigoso assassino.

-Assassino? – os olhos de Malfoy arregalaram-se. – Está delirando, Potter, deixe-me ir embora...

-Não. Não estou delirando. Surgiram fortes evidências de que seu amigo matou pelo menos duas pessoas, e temos fortes razões para suspeitar que ele matou todos os alunos que foram assassinados aqui dentro da escola.

-Potter, eu não sei de nada...

-Draco, se todos na escola estão correndo perigo, você também está. Seus amigos, aliás, podem ter sido prejudicados pelas mãos de Buddy! Goyle assassinado de forma brutal, Crabbe quase morto no acidente com o Expresso de Hogwarts... Ele não se importa com ninguém, não se importou com seus amigos, porque se importaria com você?

Draco ficou calado. Harry prosseguiu.

-Se você colaborar, talvez consigamos colocar Buddy atrás das grades, impotente para fazer qualquer mal. Se você se calar, outras pessoas podem morrer... Inclusive você.

Draco respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos. Parecia pensar... Finalmente suspirou e respondeu:

-Ok, Potter, eu colaboro – olhou temeroso para trás. – Mas fale logo, o que você quer saber.

-Primeiro, sobre a relação entre Buddy e Vanda... Ele a ameaçava e a perseguia, não era?

-Sim – respondeu Draco, apressado. – Depois que ele encontrou o colar de safiras de Vanda próximo ao corpo de Anne, guardou-o por um tempo, e depois começou a manipulá-la, ameaçando-a; ou Vanda o ajudava, ou ele entregava o colar aos professores, e Vanda seria obviamente culpada.

-Certo, e Vanda tinha medo dele?

-Quem não tem? Digo... Sim, tinha medo sim. Ele a chamava de Cadelinha, porque ela tinha que obedecer as ordens dele. Só sei que Vanda tentou passar a perna nele, e ele ficou muito irritado, com um ódio brutal. Eu o vi perseguindo-a algumas vezes, até que a pegou pouco antes de ela entrar no Expresso, no dia em que ele se espatifou.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Discutiram, mas com toda a confusão, o trem se detonando, pararam. Mas naquela mesma noite Buddy correu atrás dela novamente; voltou pouco depois, revoltado porque o colar de safiras tinha desaparecido. E, naquele momento, ele disse algo muito sinistro...

Draco engoliu em seco. Harry fitou-o, intrigado.

-O que ele disse?

-Disse que... Que tinha uma forma de evitar que Vanda passasse a perna nele, que o problema chamado Vanda seria resolvido... Para sempre.

Foi a vez de Harry ficar sem ar.

-E... Quando foi isso?

-Um dia antes de ela ser assassinada.

-Minha nossa... – Harry perdeu o fôlego.

-Naquela noite eu o vi entrar no salão comunal... Chegou assustado, suado, e contou-me uma história, na qual não acreditei...

_-A Vanda... Eu... Fui tirar satisfações com ela, ter uma conversa séria, entende? Aí, quando a estava esperando, o assassino surgiu com ela nos braços, morta!_

_-Caramba – murmurou Draco. – Ele a matou?_

_-Sim – respondeu Buddy, sério._

_-Sei..._

_-Foi terrível, Draco... Terrível..._

_-E o que aconteceu depois?_

_-Fil... Digo, o assassino me perseguiu. Jogou o corpo de Vanda escada abaixo, ficamos nos encarando e, depois, ele me perseguiu. Por sorte encontrei um bom esconderijo e consegui despistá-lo. Fiquei lá por uns minutos e depois vim para cá._

-Não acreditei, claro – continuou Draco – e Buddy percebeu a minha desconfiança... Pisou na minha mão e ameaçou-me...

_-Não comente com ninguém que eu estava tendo problemas com Vanda, tampouco que eu estava perto do local em que ela morreu. Fui claro?_

_-Buddy, tira esse pé..._

_-FUI CLARO? – ele aumentou a voz e pressionou o pé ainda mais. Draco se contorceu, a dor se espalhando pelos terminais nervosos._

_-Sim, foi claro, absolutamente claro._

-E ainda completou com uma frase que nunca mais esqueci... Que sempre recordo ao olhar para ele... "Que a nossa amizade dure até a morte" – Draco franziu a testa, perturbado pela horrível lembrança, e repetiu o final da ameaça. – Até a morte.

-Draco, essas coisas que você me contou... Para mim já bastam para acreditar que Buddy seja o assassino! Se não for dos outros alunos, pelo menos o de Vanda!

-Na verdade, Potter... – Draco olhou rapidamente ao redor antes de continuar. – Eu acho que ele pode estar relacionado às outras mortes sim.

-Sério? Por que?

-Alguém que disse que havia visto que era o assassino, na frente de toda a escola, lembra?

-Marylin?

-Essa mesmo. Eu estava perto de Buddy naquele dia, e, na hora que ela começou a ficar nervosa e a tremer, eu posso jurar para você que ela estava olhando para...

-Mas que surpresa agradável! – a voz de Buddy soou no alto da escadaria. Harry e Draco empalideceram, tensos. – Draco e Potter conversando... Que cena incomum! Posso saber qual é o assunto?

* * *

Perturbado pelos últimos acontecimentos em relação a Hermione, e inquieto em ter que ficar ali na mesa, sentado, ouvindo-a conversar com Gina, Rony, assim que avistou Padma chegando ao Salão Principal, levantou-se de um salto e correu até a garota.

-Padma! Padma! – disse ele, fazendo o possível para parecer animado.

Não adiantou muito; por mais que sorrisse, foi recepcionado por uma expressão furiosa.

-O que você quer? – perguntou Padma com rispidez. – Tem alguma "surpresa" como a daquela noite? Qual será a nova surpresa, depois de ter me puxado para o jardim para ficar fazendo perguntas tolas e...

-Padma, por favor – ele interrompeu-a. – Não tem surpresa nenhuma. Não é nada relacionado a nós dois, é... Na verdade, é algo muito sério.

Padma ficou em silêncio, fitando o rosto de Rony, que trazia contornos de preocupação.

-Nossa, então... Diga o que é.

-Lembra daquela nossa conversa no jardim, outro dia, em que você falou para mim que, no dia em que Marylin "Trelawney" morreu, você ouviu barulho de metal esfregando no chão?

-Lembro, claro. Mas era apenas Buddy Strogne afastando uma armadura para o lado, procurando Marylin como todos os outros.

-Será que você consegue se lembrar exatamente onde fica esse lugar?

-Sim, consigo sim... – ela o examinou, intrigada. – Por que quer saber?

-Depois eu respondo todas as suas perguntas, eu prometo. Mas quero que saiba que é muito importante que você me leve até esse local...

-Está bem... Levo sim. Mas agora não.

-Ah, Padma, é...

-Agora não – ela falou, firme. Sorriu cinicamente. – À noite eu o conduzo até lá. Servirá como castigo por ter me feito de pateta aquela noite – afastou-se de Rony, acenando. – Até a noite, antes do jantar.

-Droga! – exclamou Rony, irritado. – Garotas; um doce quando são agradadas, um vulcão vingativo quando são irritadas.

Naquele instante, um garoto gordo irrompeu nas portas do Salão, gritando:

-VICKY DA CORVINAL FOI ASSASSINADA!

Houve um tilintar de garfos sendo soltos com estrépito, copos se partindo, murmúrios de assombro e gritos desesperados. Rony, em pé, olhou primeiro para Gina e Hermione, igualmente chocadas; em seguida, seus olhos automaticamente se desviaram para Padma Patil, que também o fitava.

Uma mesma lembrança se transmitia entre os dois, como um fio invisível de comunicação.

_-Rony, Juliana ameaçou a Vicky!_

Em seguida, os olhos de Rony foram levados a fitar outra pessoa, que chegava ao Salão naquele momento, parecendo muito animada.

Juliana Cabot.

A namorada de seu melhor amigo.

A namorada de Harry Potter.

* * *

-E então? – perguntou Buddy, rindo, descendo suavemente a escadaria de mármore, deslizando os dedos pelo corrimão. – Não vão me responder? Qual é o assunto...?

Harry viu que Malfoy estava mais paralisado do que ele; sendo assim, utilizou a primeira idéia que surgiu na sua cabeça.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, torceu a boca e fechou os punhos.

-Nunca mais diga isso, Malfoy! – vociferou ele, desferindo um soco no rosto do rapaz.

Draco cambaleou para trás, gemendo de dor e segurando o olho direito. Harry sacudiu a mão, dolorida pelo impacto contra o rosto de Malfoy. Draco continuou cambaleando; estava indo à direção de Buddy, mas Buddy, ao invés de amparar o amigo, desviou o corpo no momento em que Draco procurava apoio, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão aos seus pés, acompanhado pelas risadas dos poucos estudantes que presenciavam a cena.

Buddy balançou a cabeça enquanto fitava Draco, estatelado no chão, com a mão ainda tapando o olho atingido.

-Que cena desprezível, Draco, apanhando do Potter – ele fez questão de pisar em Draco com uma perna, ao passar por ele. – Assim você desonra o privilégio de ser amigo de Buddy Strogne, que nunca perde nada.

Ele passou por cima de Draco e continuou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas, sem olhar para Harry, e sem oferecer uma mão amiga para ajudar Draco a se levantar.

Harry, arrependido de ter socado Malfoy após ele ter colaborado, pensou em ir ajudá-lo; mas seria muito estranho para quem o vira socar Malfoy ajudá-lo cortesmente a se levantar. Finalmente, alguns alunos foram ampará-lo, ajudando-o a se erguer. Quando Draco olhou para ele com o olho sadio, ele murmurou:

-Desculpe.

Para sua surpresa, Draco respondeu, também em murmúrio, quase apenas no movimento dos lábios:

-Acabe com ele.

* * *

Como não havia aula aquele dia – elas só retornariam após o término dos Jogos de Verão, que ocorreria no dia seguinte – Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se encontraram no meio da manhã, na abafada sala comunal, para se atualizarem.

-Ainda não encontrei um meio de conseguir a senha com Buddy – falou Gina, sem graça.

-Não tem problema – disse Harry. – Ainda estamos no começo do dia – ele virou-se para Hermione. – E então, como vão as suas investigações sobre o Espião?

-Bom, consegui as outras três colunas, que eram essenciais, e Rita já respondeu ao meu chamado; a encontrarei daqui a pouco, na hora do almoço... É essencial que o capture; ele passou dos limites. Minerva passou o dia inteiro trancada, dizem que chorando.

-Aposto que fungou o nariz na calcinha – sugeriu Rony, gargalhando em seguida; Ninguém o acompanhou nas risadas, de modo que ele parou ante os olhares zangados dos amigos.

-Desculpem, foi só uma brincadeira...

-E você, Rony? – indagou Harry a ele. – Conseguiu falar com Padma?

-Ela ainda está nervosa comigo, por tê-la tratado mal da última vez que nos encontramos, logo... Ela só vai mostrar o local de noite.

-Pelo menos vai mostrar... É essencial que a gente descubra que local era esse!

-Por que tanta convicção, Harry? – indagou Mione. – Você descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre Strogne?

-Sim. Fortes indícios. Se continuarmos acreditando que o assassino trabalha em dupla, posso apostar que o próprio assassino, ou o cúmplice, é Buddy Strogne.

-Não sei não, Harry – replicou Gina. – Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, ontem à noite, Buddy arriscar a própria vida para me salvar do carro azarado.

-O que? Buddy arriscou a própria vida para salvar você?

-Sim... – Gina hesitou ante o olhar desconfiado de Harry. – Pelo menos foi o que pareceu...

Harry inclinou-se para frente.

-Gina, conte-me novamente, mas dessa vez passo a passo, como tudo ocorreu ontem à noite, a partir do momento em que o carro azarado saltou em sua direção.

Gina relatou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, tendo a colaboração de Rony em alguns momentos. Quando terminou, todos se viraram para Harry, que parecia desligado do mundo, mergulhado em pensamentos e reflexões.

-Muito interessante – murmurou ele, misteriosamente. De repente, levantou-se. – Bom, já que todos nós apresentamos as nossas evoluções nas investigações, vamos...

-Ah, Harry – Rony interrompeu-o. Segurou-o pelos ombros e o empurrou novamente em direção a poltrona. – É melhor você se sentar.

-Por que?

-Vicky foi assassinada ontem à noite.

-O que? – perguntaram Harry, Gina e Mione ao mesmo tempo.

-É, foi assassinada, não sei detalhes, mas... Quando lancei a armadilha do coração pela primeira vez, Padma me disse que Vicky desconfiava de Juliana, e que Juliana havia ameaçado Vicky.

Harry ergueu-se de um salto.

-O que está querendo insinuar? – perguntou, ríspido. – Que Juliana matou Vicky? Ah, por favor... A Ju nunca faria uma coisa dessas!

-Harry – falou Mione – ela está na nossa lista de suspeitos, Jack não soube explicar o que queria dizer aquela conversa suspeita entre os dois... Você não pode deixar que a paixão o cegue dessa maneira e...

-Não está me cegando! Mas sei que...

-Harry, você também acredita que Buddy tenha um cúmplice – falou Gina. – Esse cúmplice pode ser a Juliana...

-Não é! – vociferou Harry, com rispidez. – Ouçam bem o que vou dizer a vocês: Juliana não é um dos suspeitos; ela nunca mataria uma pessoa; nunca beberia o sangue de alguém; nunca se envolveria numa trama sinistra ao lado do Strogne; eu a conheço bem, estou garantindo a vocês, definitivamente, ela não é uma assassina!

Um momento de silêncio.

-Harry – começou Mione – não podemos tirá-la da lista de suspeitos, não houve prova concreta da inocência dela, pelo contrário, e...

-Quer saber? – Harry a interrompeu. – Estou cheio desse papo furado. Com licença, vou ver a Ju. A garota mais pura dessa escola – saiu, como um raio, ignorando o chamado dos amigos.

Hermione suspirou.

-É por isso que eu falo que o amor é uma droga – disse ela, desanimada. – Deixa a pessoa cega, faz com que ela só enxergue qualidades na outra pessoa, foge da realidade, não escuta mais os amigos... – ela olhou no relógio. – Rita já deve estar chegando, vou até lá... – ela bufou. – Quanto sacrifício pra pegar aquele fofoqueiro...

Mione subiu para o dormitório, passando por um grupo de alunos que desenhavam um cartaz de uma tal _Professora McCalcinha._

Hermione atravessou os terrenos da escola, sob a Capa de Invisibilidade, até chegar aos portões. Ali perto, em pé, batendo os pés contra o chão, parecendo impaciente e nervosa, estava Rita Skeeter. Mione tirou a capa e aproximou-se.

* * *

-Como vai, Rita? – perguntou Mione, sorrindo com desdém.

-Nada bem – respondeu a jornalista, ajeitando os óculos. – Sabe, Srta Perfeição, tenho a vida muito agitada para ficar cedendo meus preciosos minutos a adolescentes com problemas.

-Desculpe, mas foi necessário chamá-la. Afinal, preciso encontrar alguém com as mesmas características que você.

-Como?

-Fofoqueira, chata, inconveniente e jornalista.

As unhas de garras vermelhas cravaram-se nas palmas das mãos de Rita quando ela fechou os punhos, revoltada. Mione não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Vou lhe explicar com maiores detalhes – Hermione puxou as quatro colunas do bolso. – Faz um tempinho, um aluno de Hogwarts vem se fazendo de fofoqueiro oficial – Rita apanhou as colunas e começou a examiná-las. – Ele se auto-intitula como O Espião, e afixa a mesma coluna na frente de cada salão comunal. As fofocas dele já renderam grandes confusões, de modo que quero descobrir quem ele é. Quem é o autor dessas colunas ridículas.

-Ridículas? – indagou Rita. – Até que ele tem muito talento...

Mione ficou calada, enquanto Rita lia as colunas. A jornalista gargalhou num determinado momento.

-Eu já posso imaginar do que você está rindo – disse Mione, corando.

-Uau, a Srta Perfeição agora fica aos amassos pelo corredor da escola? Mão naquilo, aquilo na mão... Onde você estava pegando, querida?

-Não enche! – vociferou Hermione.

-Quem é Michael Curtis?

-Não interessa!

-Humm... Pode render uma excelente reportagem para todos os jornais: EXCLUSIVO: HOGWARTS VIRA PROSTÍBULO E ABRIGA ESTUDANTES DEPRAVADAS!

-Prostíbulo? – perguntou Hermione, indignada. – Escute aqui, sua...

-Não, não, olhe como fala, querida – interrompeu-a Rita. – Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu não ando por aí sendo flagrada em amassos.

-É, as suas safadezas devem ocorrer às escondidas mesmo!

Rita a ignorou. Assim que terminou A Coluna do Espião, nº 4, olhou para Hermione e comentou:

-Não creio! Isso é incrível! Minerva McGonagall de calcinha fio dental – Rita gargalhou. – Agora as idosas andam perdendo a vergonha na cara! – ela riu. – Aff, que horror. Ta toda cravada...

-OK, Rita, por favor, poupe-me dos seus comentários. Diga, agora, o que concluiu.

-É, tem certa qualidade o que esse Espião escreve... Usa o humor com habilidade... Um tanto amador, é claro, mas até que é divertido.

-Certo, e... Examinando essas colunas, o que você diria?

-Deixe-me compará-las – ela agachou-se e apoiou os quatro rolos de pergaminho sobre uma pedra. Ajeitou os óculos e ficou observando por alguns minutos, seu olhar passando de uma coluna para a outra. Por fim, ela estalou os dedos e levantou-se. O olhar que lançou para Hermione era reprovador. – Vejo que a sua perfeição não é tão perfeita assim. Deixou passar alguns detalhes, querida.

-Eu nunca falei que sou perfeita – retorquiu Hermione. – Claro que deixei passar detalhes, não tenho o olhar clínico necessário para avaliar uma coluna jornalística... Mas... Que detalhes eu deixei passar?

-Veja bem, cada colunista tem o seu estilo próprio de escrever. Eu tenho o meu, maravilhoso, claro – pigarreou, afetada – e o Espião, apesar de ser um amador, tem o dele.

-Um estilo próprio... – repetiu Mione, interessada. – Como assim?

-Aff, daqui a pouco eu perco a paciência! – exclamou Rita. – Aproxime-se das colunas e acompanhe o meu raciocínio, se é que seu cérebro permite...

Mione lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso, mas ficou quieta; atenta, acompanhou o raciocínio de Rita... Era tudo uma questão de estilo...

Essa frase resumia tudo o que a parceria entre as duas acabou concluindo.

* * *

-Harry, eu amo você – falou Juliana, antes de envolvê-lo novamente num beijo apaixonado.

Quando se afastaram, Harry ficou olhando para o rosto da namorada; não podia acreditar no que os amigos diziam. Juliana era dócil, meiga, simpática, sabia tratá-lo tão bem... Mas não era uma assassina.

Dennis Dawkins passou perto dos dois e os cumprimentou; uma idéia repentina tomou conta de Harry. Desculpando-se com Juliana, Harry correu até o rapaz, que caminhava ao lado do irmão mais novo.

-Dennis! – Harry sorriu. – Primeiro queria lhe agradecer por ter mostrado o diário a Rony e Gina, e por ter esclarecido todas as nossas desconfianças.

-Se eu soubesse que era um suspeito, já teria mostrado o diário há muito tempo – respondeu.

-Como vai o seu irmão?

-Muito bem – Dennis passou a mão nos cabelos de Rogério. – Esse moleque deu um susto danado. Foi entrar cedo no Expresso e aí quase morreu... Por sorte, ele caiu para fora do trem antes do trilho adulterado.

-Sorte mesmo – Rogério riu. – Caí de encontro à parede do trem e, quando vi, estava lá fora! Foi tanta sorte quanto à do garoto que saltou do trem, o Patrick Geller. Saltou direitinho na plataforma!

-Sorte nada, destino – corrigiu Harry. – Tudo tem a hora certa para acontecer; e, quando não é a hora, não acontece... – ele olhou para Dennis. – Estou te procurando porque preciso saber um pouco mais a respeito do Strogne, e acho que o seu diário, o Dossiê Buddy Strogne, pode me ajudar.

-Bom, não sei se poderei ajudar, mas farei o possível – respondeu Dennis com simpatia. – Estou com o diário aqui, e... Vamos até a biblioteca para conversarmos melhor.

Rogério despediu-se dos dois, indo se juntar aos colegas, enquanto Dennis e Harry tomaram o caminho rumo à biblioteca. Ao chegarem lá, viram que havia poucos alunos; escolheram uma mesa afastada e, numa voz baixa, Dennis perguntou.

-E então, o que você deseja saber sobre aquele crápula?

-Dennis, pelo que me contaram, você esteve observando e analisando o Buddy nos últimos meses. Queria que você me contasse quais as principais características dele que você conseguiu captar.

Dennis abriu o diário, enquanto respondia.

-Do ponto de vista psicológico, Buddy Strogne é uma pessoa formidável. Uma mente difícil de se definir. Em alguns aspectos é como qualquer _bad boy_ de qualquer escola; toda escola tem o seu. Todos os garotos o temem; muitas das garotas o admiram. É viciado em esportes, mas a inteligência não é o seu forte; tira notas ruins, escreve tudo errado. E costuma usar da força física para castigar os mais fracos. As vítimas preferidas são os nerds, alunos muito estudiosos e reclusos, com poucos amigos. Porém, se algum garoto tenta tomar seu posto, ou provocá-lo de alguma forma, também entra na lista negra e paga o preço pela ousadia. Por mais que estejamos numa escola de magia, a força física é a preferida dele; nada de feitiços e azarações; os golpes são socos e pontapés.

-Certo, e... Os aspectos diferentes? Os que o tornam alguém tão formidável psicologicamente?

-Primeiro é a sensação de poder. Buddy é acostumado a ter de tudo: veio de família nobre, sempre teve dinheiro, sempre teve garotas, tudo o que quis. Quando não consegue, se torna perigosíssimo. Isso o levou a armar para cima do namorado de Gina, e o levou a matar também, para conseguir um cartão de Sapo de Chocolate, uma pulseira e um medalhão...

-E um colar de safiras – completou Harry.

-O que disse?

-Nada... – Harry balançou a cabeça. – Então, como um filhinho de papai, Buddy quer tudo o que deseja nas mãos dele, se não consegue, vira um maníaco psicopata.

-Sim. Para ele querer _é_ poder. Ele procura formas de conseguir o que quer; se não consegue, se existe um ser humano o impedindo, sem problemas, ele vai e mata.

-Isso é um tanto assustador – Harry respirou fundo. – Dennis, o que mais você diria sobre a mente de Buddy Strogne?

Dennis ia responder, mas interrompeu-se; um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano passava segurando uma faixa com um desenho mal-feito que zombava de McGonagall; era uma velha, de calcinha de oncinha, lançando um feitiço contra a bunda. O balão sobre ela dizia: "_Lancei um feitiço e vejam como ficou meu bumbum após o Feitiço Celulite Star: o paraíso da celulite."_ Eles passaram, e Dennis respondeu:

-Diria que ele é frio. Perigoso. Capaz de sorrir diante do sofrimento dos outros. Para ele, não existem vínculos afetivos. Um amigo, se precisar ser descartado, será. Acredito que até aos próprios pais ele faria mal. Harry, Buddy não tem coração. A sensação de poder o faz olhar apenas para o próprio umbigo. Ele passa por cima de qualquer pessoa; até a mãe dele é considerada uma pessoa qualquer. Buddy só se importa com ele mesmo.

-E quanto aos inimigos? O que você diria?

-Por incrível que pareça, pelo que observei, Buddy tem mais facilidade em descartar amigos do que inimigos. O próprio namorado de Gina é um exemplo. Ele podia tê-lo matado, mas não; preferiu impingir uma humilhação ao rapaz, fazê-lo sofrer em vida a perda da garota amada... Acho que, em relação aos inimigos, Buddy prefere vê-los sofrer diante de seus olhos, sofrerem vivos.

A imagem de Patrick Geller, duas vezes vítima de ataques de Buddy Strogne, perpassou a mente de Harry e confirmou que o que Dennis dizia era verdade.

-Buddy não admite fracassos. Para ele, ele é superior a qualquer um de nós; sempre vai vencer, sempre terá o que quer. Mesmo que precise aprontar para que isso aconteça.

-OK – Harry levantou-se. – Obrigado pela ajuda, Dennis.

-Que nada... Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para ajudar a ferrar aquele delinqüente, farei com prazer.

* * *

Era fim de tarde quando Gina Weasley finalmente fez sua tentativa de arrancar a senha do salão comunal da Sonserina. Agarrada ao pescoço de Buddy Strogne, ela tentava, de modo indireto, arrancar a senha dele.

-Já tivemos senhas muito engraçadas no salão comunal da Grifinória – comentou ela, forçando uma risada. – Como... Bosta Derretida e Furúnculo de Velha.

-As senhas da Sonserina são piores – comentou Buddy. – Já houve Sangue Podre... Pus esverdeado...

-A senha atual da Grifinória não é tão estranha... Diabinhos de Pimenta.

-É, a da Sonserina é normal, mas até que eu gostei: Pipoca Caramelizada. Vejo que temos senhas comestíveis ultimamente – ele riu da própria piada, enquanto Gina ria da frase que passava em sua própria mente.

"Vejo que temos animais irracionais estudando em Hogwarts ultimamente".

* * *

Gina encontrou Mione no Saguão de Entrada, pouco antes do jantar.

-E então? – perguntou a amiga. – Como foi o papo com a Rita?

-Ela continua péssima e irritante, mas, devo admitir que a ajuda dela foi muito útil. Já estou quase chegando ao nome do Espião. Só preciso de mais algumas observações... E você? Conseguiu a senha?

-Consegui! A inteligência não é o forte de Buddy Strogne.

As duas riram. Naquele momento, Harry aproximou-se, acompanhado por Rony. Gina o atualizou dos avanços das duas e perguntou sobre as investigações dele.

-Parece que estamos a poucos passos da verdade – disse ele. – Finalmente... Mas ainda não tenho certeza de nada. Refleti muito essa tarde, mas ainda não posso ter certeza... Precisamos que Padma nos mostre o local em que viu Buddy agachado e que Gina coloque o plano grandioso em ação.

-O plano grandioso é só amanhã – lembrou Gina.

-Eu sei, mas Padma nos levará ao local hoje mesmo, não é, Rony?

-Sim, foi o que ela disse... Aliás, ela está vindo agora mesmo para cá – ele apontou.

Padma aproximou-se com um sorriso.

-Não sei porque tanto interesse, mas, já que vocês querem tanto saber onde aquele tonto estava agachado... Sigam-me!

Eles entraram no mesmo corredor que Marylin havia escolhido para sua fuga. As lembranças ainda estavam vívidas na mente de cada um; a correria, a busca pelo corpo, o grito, o xale branco coberto de sangue, o momento em que Harry afastara a tapeçaria e dera de cara com os suspeitos...

Entraram no mesmo corredor em que o xale foi encontrado; Padma afastou a mesmíssima tapeçaria daquele dia. Eles desembocaram no outro corredor. Padma seguiu em frente, dobrou a direita, depois à esquerda e, finalmente, estancou, apontando para uma armadura enferrujada, como tantas outras que havia no castelo.

-Foi exatamente aqui – ela disse, tocando na armadura.

-Se não for incômodo – pediu Harry – pode simular a posição em que Buddy se encontrava no momento em que você apareceu?

-Claro – Padma agachou-se. Colocou as mãos nas pernas da armadura e começou a empurrá-la. Olhou para eles. – Era assim. Assim que ele estava. Afastando a armadura, provavelmente para ver se encontrava Marylin atrás dela.

-Ah... – falou Harry. – Obrigado, Padma, e... Será que posso examinar a armadura?

Padma, confusa, levantou-se e afastou-se, abrindo caminho para Harry se aproximar da armadura. O garoto agachou-se e continuou a empurrá-la; espiou a parede. Passou a mão sobre ela, sobre o chão. Ergueu-se, alisando cada centímetro da parede. Parou por um momento. Virou-se para a armadura. Espiou dentro dela, passou os dedos por cada canto. Secou a testa e suspirou, decepcionado.

-É, parece que não há nada aqui – disse, olhando para Gina, Rony e Hermione.

-Como assim? – indagou Padma. – O que vocês esperavam que houvesse aí?

-É uma longa história, Padma – respondeu Harry, exausto. – Um dia a contaremos a você.

* * *

Já no salão comunal da Grifinória, reunidos em círculo sobre o carpete, eles discutiam os detalhes do plano grandioso do dia seguinte.

-Gina, é muito, mas muito importante que você siga todos esses passos, e que o plano de invadir o dormitório de Buddy dê certo – falou Harry. – Você precisa encontrar a pulseira e o medalhão. E, mesmo ao encontrá-los, continue vasculhando a procura de qualquer outra pista...

-Então não resta mais dúvidas? – indagou Gina. – Buddy...

-Buddy está relacionado aos crimes – concluiu Harry. – Precisamos de você para conseguirmos prendê-lo e, com sorte, chegar a outra pessoa.

-Você já sabe quem é a outra pessoa? – perguntou Rony, assombrado.

-Tenho quase certeza que sim – disse Harry. – Mas é amanhã que pretendo chegar a uma conclusão. Amanhã teremos o castelo de Hogwarts inteiro só para nós... O dia promete as respostas definitivas para todas as nossas perguntas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, antes do café da manhã, Dennis Dawkins encaminhava-se para o Salão quando foi interrompido por Harry.

-Dennis, preciso que me passe o esquema da prova dessa manhã.

-Esquema? Como assim?

-Todos os alunos serão dispensados? Ficará alguém no castelo?

-Sim, todos serão dispensados, e o castelo vai ficar vazio, afinal, a prova é do lado de fora... – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Onde você quer chegar?

-No plano grandioso! – bastaram àquelas palavras para o olhar de Dennis encher-se de compreensão. – Preciso saber se haverá verificação dos nomes dos alunos, um por um, ou não.

-Não. Eles não vão verificar, sabem que, depois de tantos crimes, ninguém é louco de ficar sozinho nesse castelo gigantesco. Diga a Gina que basta ficar escondida e quieta no salão comunal que ninguém a verá... Só a Gina ficará por aqui, não é?

-Claro, claro, só a Gina, e... – ele pigarreou. – Obrigado por tudo, Dennis!

Ele correu até Rony, Hermione e Gina, que aguardavam a distância.

-Tudo certo. Basta ficarmos escondidos no salão comunal – Harry consultou o relógio. – Vamos tomar o café da manhã, depois subimos discretamente para o salão comunal. Assim que o castelo se esvaziar, o meu plano e o plano grandioso se iniciam!

* * *

Charlotte repousava na caverna de Richard. Seu descanso foi interrompido pelas sacudidelas do vampiro, que chamava por seu nome sem parar.

-Richard? – disse ela, sonolenta. – Mas o dia nem começou ainda, nem pude descansar...

-Não há tempo para descanso! Precisamos ir até Hogwarts agora!

Charlotte levantou-se, espanando a poeira do vestido. Richard tomou-lhe as mãos e retomou o plano que haviam formado.

-Não se esqueça. Eu entrarei no castelo, porque Gina estará lá dentro sozinha. Preciso evitar que ela invada o dormitório do Buddy Strogne, deixá-la em segurança. Você fica vigiando as portas de entrada do castelo; ninguém pode entrar, ninguém. E não se esqueça: apenas vigie, não entre no castelo.

-Entendido.

-Preciso evitar que Gina cometa essa loucura... Ou Buddy cometerá uma loucura nela, se descobrir tudo... Vamos, Charlotte, precisamos salvar Gina!

Velozmente, os dois se transformaram em morcegos e saíram voando através da neblina.

* * *

Assim que o café da manhã se encerrou, a multidão de alunos começou a se precipitar para as portas do castelo. Entre a multidão, alguns alunos encaminhavam-se para seus salões comunais, para apanhar blusas ou outros objetos esquecidos. Entre esses alunos encontravam-se Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione.

Subiam as escadas, o mais naturalmente possível, fingindo animação diante da prova que iam assistir.

Ninguém percebia que era tudo fingimento.

Exceto _Vamp._

* * *

**_NA: _Espero que tenham gostado, e a fic ganhou mais um capítulo. O que era pra ser o capítulo 25 eu dividi em dois, ou seja, ficou sendo esse e o 26. O 26 já está completo, portanto, se vocês comentarem rápido eu posto logo! (chantagem hehehe), to brincando. Abraços!**


	26. Pesadelos intermináveis em branco preto

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**_Pesadelos intermináveis em_**

**_branco e preto_**

Para sorte deles, nenhum dos garotos subiu até o dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

Harry estava sentado sobre a cama, enquanto Rony espiava os terrenos pela janela. A multidão se encaminhava para o local da Maratona de Verão; de onde estava, Rony podia ver as arquibancadas que iam enchendo-se, o percurso da prova, os obstáculos e a faixa de chegada, tudo muito bem organizado.

Quando finalmente a multidão pareceu se encerrar, Rony fez um sinal de jóia para Harry.

-Tudo certo. Todos os alunos lá fora, professores também.

-Ótimo – ele se inclinou para espiar embaixo da cama, onde Gina e Hermione estavam escondidas. – A barra está limpa, podemos começar!

As garotas saíram apressadamente do esconderijo, limpando o pó das vestes. O quarteto saiu do dormitório, cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade, desceu para o salão comunal, passou pelo buraco do retrato, caminhou pelos corredores desertos e, ao chegar ao Saguão de Entrada, que tinha a porta entreaberta, retirou a capa.

-É aqui que nos separamos – falou Harry. – Rony, Gina, vocês sabem o que fazer. Eu e Mione vamos seguir o nosso caminho... Boa sorte.

Eles trocaram sorrisos angustiados e temerosos. Mas, apesar do medo, do silêncio agourento que pairava sobre o castelo vazio, do temor em relação ao desconhecido, dos segredos prestes a serem desvendados, não havia tempo a perder; Gina e Rony pegaram o caminho das masmorras, que levava ao salão da Sonserina, enquanto Harry e Hermione seguiram para o corredor da armadura.

* * *

-Bom dia, alunos, professores e funcionários de Hogwarts! Como todos já devem saber, a segunda prova dos Jogos de Verão foi cancelada; portanto, agora, apresento a vocês, a última prova, a prova definitiva. Qual será a casa campeã? Quem levará o imenso troféu? Isso é o que veremos nessa prova eletrizante e emocionante... aaaaaaaaaaaaa Maratona de Verão! Valendo 300! 300! 300 pontos! 

A algazarra da platéia foi enorme, logo encobrindo a voz amplificada de Dennis Dawkins, que não parava de repetir a pontuação da prova.

As equipes dividiam-se no gramado, enquanto Dennis explicava aos espectadores o que os participantes estavam fazendo.

-Vejam bem: a Maratona de Verão consiste numa corrida, onde vence a equipe que atravessar a linha de chegada primeiro. No entanto, existem diversos obstáculos durante o percurso, como o paredão, que deve ser escalado, e a travessia do pântano através de uma corda, pântano magicamente criado pelo excelente Professor Flitwick! Então, voltando, são cinco obstáculos, ou seja, um para cada participante de cada equipe. Portanto, os participantes estão se dividindo, ficando no local exato de cada obstáculo que deverá atravessar. Enquanto isso, ficamos aguardando...

Buddy Strogne se dirigia para o seu obstáculo, a travessia do pântano.

-Ei, Buddy, eu que ia atravessar o pântano! – reclamou Pansy Parkinson.

-Nem vem, são necessárias força e agilidade, o que falta em você e o que Buddy Strogne tem de sobra.

Ele bateu no próprio braço, orgulhoso. Encarou o pântano; a corda pendia de uma árvore próxima; ele precisava alcançá-la, impulsionar o corpo e atravessar para o outro lado sem cair. Olhou para o buraco; diversas hahahas estavam estendidas de barriga para cima. A queda significava cair sobre as hahahas e sofrer um ataque violento de cócegas, provindo das patinhas daqueles bichos esquisitos, roxos e peludos, que movimentavam as patinhas sem parar e traziam no rosto um sorriso de dentes esverdeados.

Mas ele estava confiante; era Buddy Strogne. Olhou para as arquibancadas e acenou; ele era o grandioso Strogne, destemido, forte, que atravessaria aquele lago com uma facilidade incrível, e...

O que era aquilo pairando próximo a uma das torres do castelo?

Movimentava as asas negras, flutuando para cima e para baixo... Num repente, sumiu, numa velocidade tão grande que só foi possível ver o risco negro cortando o céu azul.

Um morcego.

Mas morcegos não voavam de dia... Morcegos normais não. Mas alguém que ele conhecia fugia da normalidade. Alguém que ele odiava...

_Richard._

Buddy pensou bem: será que devia abandonar a prova e ver o que aquele vampiro estava fazendo ali? Hesitou por uns segundos. Olhou para as arquibancadas a procura dos cabelos vermelhos de Gina, facilmente identificáveis. Olhou, olhou... Nada. Talvez ela estivesse ali e ele não tinha visto, mas e se realmente não estivesse? Deixaria aquele vampiro laçar sua garota novamente?

-Nunca – murmurou Buddy. Olhou para trás. Os companheiros de equipe continuavam se organizando. Colocando as mãos sobre a barriga, Buddy se dobrou e começou a pôr em prática a primeira idéia que lhe passou pela cabeça. – Socorro! – gritou. – Alguém me ajude aqui!

Como esperava, os colegas que estavam por perto se aproximaram.

-Buddy, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Pansy, horrorizada.

-Uma dor... Aqui dentro... Não sei o que é... Por favor, me ajudem...

-Buddy, você não pode ficar assim! – exclamou Draco. – Você precisa participar da prova, senão vai ferrar toda a equipe...

-Mas não dá – ele contorcia o rosto, como se estivesse sofrendo com pontadas dolorosas de dor. – Por favor... Estou muito mal... Coloquem alguém no meu lugar...

-É, não será tão difícil encontrar um substituto – disse Pansy, olhando para Malfoy. – Vou comunicar ao juiz da competição que Buddy está indisposto para participar e ele arranjará um substituto...

-Não! – vociferou Buddy, alto e nervoso demais. Pigarreou e retornou a sua encenação. – Vocês se arranjem sozinhos... Depois comuniquem que passei mal... Não precisa ser agora...

-Mas, Buddy...

-Por favor, Pansy, por favor... Ai...

-Está bem – concordou a garota, o fitando com pena. – Arranjaremos alguém... Vamos, Draco, você pode me ajudar.

Pansy segurou a mão de Draco e o puxou. Draco lançou um último olhar a Buddy, que, inesperadamente, respondeu com um sorriso.

Ainda fingindo que passava mal, Buddy afastou-se do percurso da prova. Quando finalmente saiu do campo de visão dos colegas de equipe, ele começou a correr, esgueirando-se por trás de árvores e arbustos, para não ser visto por nenhum dos professores. Obteve sucesso em sua corrida às ocultas, pois logo alcançou a frente do castelo.

As portas de entrada estavam entreabertas.

Será que a sua querida Gina estava tendo encontros secretos com o vampiro desgraçado dentro do castelo? Inflamado só de pensar nessa possibilidade, Buddy caminhou, decidido. Estendia a mão para empurrar as portas quando alguém _despencou_ em sua cabeça.

Buddy caiu no chão, sentindo o peso da outra pessoa contra o próprio corpo. Abriu os olhos e foi obrigado a sufocar o estrondoso grito que se formava em sua garganta.

Ali, sobre ele, estava uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, pele semelhante a mármore, e fantásticos olhos branco-azulados, quase hipnóticos, toldados por longos cílios negros. Uma boca de lábios finos, delicados, mas que revelava dentes branquíssimos, dois dentes, em especial, alongados e afiados. Sem dúvida, era uma vampira.

Horrorizado e enojado com o contato daquela... daquela _coisa_ com o seu corpo, Buddy usou toda a força possível e, com as mãos, empurrou-a para longe. Charlotte deu giros no ar, evitando a queda. Mas assim que seus pés tocaram o solo, Buddy Strogne já havia desaparecido.

-Droga! – murmurou, decepcionada. Alisou os cabelos, em sinal de preocupação. – Deixei esse maluco entrar... E agora, como avisar a Richard?

Encaminhou-se para as portas, mas as palavras de Richard ecoaram em sua cabeça, imobilizando-a...

_"Não entre no castelo por nada"._

Assim, sem ação, Charlotte encostou-se na parede do castelo e ficou ali, parada, ansiosa; o que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria. Ela nada podia fazer...

-Ei, vampira! – chamou uma voz.

Charlotte virou-se. O feitiço a atingiu antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. Estuporada, a vampira bateu a cabeça na parede e perdeu os sentidos.

Vamp a observou por alguns segundos e, alisando a foice que trazia no bolso, entrou no castelo.

* * *

-Pipoca Caramelizada! 

A entrada para o salão comunal da Sonserina se abriu ante as palavras de Gina. Afoitos, ela e Rony atravessaram a passagem e entraram no salão comunal.

Gina virou-se para o irmão.

-Fique num canto, escondido, de vigia. Se alguém aparecer, o que acho difícil, dê algum sinal, um assovio, qualquer coisa... Entendido?

-Certo... Eh... Boa sorte.

Gina agradeceu, deu as costas ao irmão e encaminhou-se para o dormitório. Seu coração palpitava de ansiedade e agonia. Girou a maçaneta do dormitório com suas mãos frias e úmidas de suor e entrou no quarto. Tensa, observou o dormitório por um momento. Qual seria a cama de Buddy Strogne?

A pergunta não tardou a ser respondida. A cama, mal arrumada, era coberta com uma colcha azul bordada com as iniciais B.S. em dourado.

Apressada, Gina correu até a cama. Abriu o armário mais próximo. As gavetas e portas continham todos os tipos de coisas; livros, pedaços de pergaminhos, tinteiros vazios, doces, roupas e um monte de outras coisas e bugigangas.

Gina ajoelhou-se, tomou fôlego, arrancou as gavetas, colocando-as sobre a cama, abriu as portas do armário e começou a vasculhar cada objeto, minuciosamente.

* * *

Buddy tomou o caminho das masmorras. Será que Richard teria ido para aquele lado? Ou será que estava indo pelo caminho errado? 

Cauteloso, Buddy puxou a varinha e conjurou a sua habitual tora de madeira. Com a arma na mão, segura em posição de ataque, Buddy caminhou mais tranqüilo. Ai daquele vampiro de tentar bancar o valente. Dessa vez ele passara dos limites; a paciência de Buddy se esgotara.

-Seu podre, se eu te pego... – murmurou Buddy, analisando cada canto escuro das masmorras, tomadas por um vento frio de gelar a espinha. – Trazendo outros podres para perto da escola... – Buddy olhou enojado para o próprio corpo. – E pensar que aquela "coisa" tocou em mim... Aquela anormal... Agora... Por que colocar vigia na escola? O que esse cara quer? Por que...?

Buddy estancou. E se não fosse um simples encontro romântico? Será que Richard estava planejando algum tipo de vingança? Ele poderia conseguir vingar-se, se... Mas, não... Richard não podia saber que ele tinha... Será que podia? Como?

-Controle-se, Buddy, controle-se – falou consigo mesmo, encostando a cabeça na parede. – Richard não poderia entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina, ele não tem a senha...

Finalmente a ficha caiu. Buddy ergueu a cabeça, perplexo. Richard não tinha a senha, mas _Gina tinha_. Será que ela ainda estava mancomunada com o vampiro? E o namoro não passara de armação? Armação para, por exemplo, pegar a senha do salão comunal? Ou... Buddy ergueu a manga da veste e olhou para a cicatriz.

A estranha fascinação de Gina pela cicatriz... As perguntas... E ele sempre respondendo, como um palerma, um idiota... Como pudera ser tão estúpido?

A mão dele deslizou pela tora de madeira, sentindo as ondulações e a firmeza da arma. Lentamente, Buddy estendeu a palma de uma mão e começou a golpeá-la com a tora.

-Ah, vagabunda desgraçada – falou, uma fúria incandescente em cada palavra. – Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, sua vadia.

Ele golpeou um archote, que se quebrou e caiu.

-Piranha! Vagabunda!

A tora de madeira fez um vaso voar longe e se espatifar em mil pedaços.

-Eu vou acabar com você! Eu vou destruí-la! Destruí-la!

Outro vaso voou longe, recebendo o impacto da fúria de Buddy, que fazia com que a tora de madeira se transformasse numa arma letal.

-Vou te bater tanto até deformar esse seu rostinho de piranha, rasgar a sua pele até aparecer os ossos – ele golpeou a parede. Começou a correr, em direção ao salão comunal. – Eu te pego, sua vadia. Desgraçada, você vai me pagar por tudo o que me fez! Eu te pego! Eu te mato! EU TE MATO, SUA VAGABUNDA!

* * *

-Harry, acho inútil esse seu esforço ao redor dessa armadura – opinou Hermione. A garota observava o amigo, que analisava cada canto da parede e cada parte da armadura. – Você já fez isso centenas de vezes e não encontrou nada! 

-É. Você tem razão – ele soltou um suspiro de decepção. Olhou mais uma vez para a armadura. – Mas é que algo me diz, e algo muito forte, que se Buddy Strogne foi visto aqui, ajoelhado, afastando essa armadura, é porque alguma coisa havia por aqui!

-Bom, vamos pensar... O que Padma diz?

-Diz que ouviu barulho de metal contra o chão, e que, ao vir verificar, viu Buddy afastando essa mesma armadura aqui. Ou seja, o barulho provinha dos pés da armadura contra o chão.

-E quem pode garantir isso? – perguntou Mione, com um sorriso.

-Como... Como assim, Mione, o que você quer dizer?

-Padma ouviu o barulho do metal, mas isso não quer dizer que esse barulho provinha exatamente desta armadura. Buddy pode tê-la ouvido se aproximar e correu até aqui para simular uma situação que explicasse esse ruído.

-Sim... Você tem razão – Harry coçou o queixo. – Isso se encaixa ainda mais com a minha teoria... Bem, se foi assim mesmo que aconteceu, Buddy não teve muito tempo para correr até a aproximação de Padma. Portanto, o que provocou o verdadeiro ruído não devia estar muito longe daqui – ele olhou ao redor. O corredor era amplo, cheio de salas, todas inutilizáveis. – Será que estava numa dessas salas?

-É bem provável – falou Hermione. – Só há uma forma de descobrirmos: entrarmos em cada uma delas e verificar bem.

Eles entraram na porta mais próxima. Ela rangeu com o movimento. A sala que lhes foi revelada estava totalmente suja, coberta de pó e sem iluminação. Andando pela sala, Harry e Hermione olharam bem para cada canto, inclusive se agachando para espiar debaixo das carteiras. No fundo da sala, havia um armário grande, totalmente empoeirado. Harry correu para ele e, esperançoso, destravou o trinco e o abriu, seu coração movendo-se num compasso descontrolado...

Nada.

Murmurava um palavrão em voz baixa quando Hermione o chamou.

-Harry! Harry! Venha ver isso! Você não vai acreditar.

* * *

Distraído, Rony caminhava pelo salão comunal da Sonserina. Embora as ordens de Gina lhe mandavam permanecer alerta e escondido, Rony acreditava que não havia nada a temer; todos estavam fora do castelo, absortos na maratona. 

Observou um dos quadros. Uma pintura nada amigável, de um trasgo ameaçador destruindo uma cidadezinha. Os habitantes corriam, em pânico, enquanto o trasgo fazia a festa.

Quando uma sombra começou a cobrir a pintura, Rony virou-se.

Ele sentiu a cabeça se abrir sob o impacto violento da tora de madeira.

* * *

Hermione estava ajoelhada e apontava para uma pequena portinhola próxima ao chão, numa das paredes da sala. Harry agachou-se ao seu lado. 

-Só pode ser isso... – murmurou. – Vamos abri-la! – Harry estendeu a mão para o pequeno trinco e destravou-o.

A portinhola se abriu. Deitando sobre o chão e deslizando o corpo, Harry atravessou-a com um certo esforço. Mal tinha se levantado quando a resposta que ele esperava surgiu diante de seus olhos, não da forma como ele esperava, mas aquilo era uma resposta _suficientemente clara._

-Hermione! – falou ele, animado, para a amiga que espiava pela passagem. – Acho que descobri! Acho que descobri quem é o assassino! Agora tudo faz sentido!

-O que fazem aqui? – soou uma voz do lado de fora.

Harry arregalou os olhos, e viu os olhos de Mione quase saltarem. A amiga desapareceu da passagem, levantando-se.

-Eu é que pergunto – falou Hermione. – Você também devia estar lá fora como todos os outros...

-Ei, esperem um pouco! Eu conheço esse lugar... – disse a voz, no momento exato em que Harry finalmente a reconhecia e a encaixava no complexo quebra-cabeças.

Finalmente, ele estava montado.

* * *

Gina continuava revirando as coisas de Buddy. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto ela revirava os bolsos das calças e dos agasalhos, abria livros e mais livros, revistas de quadribol, e tudo o mais que surgia, a procura dos objetos. 

Lançou um rápido olhar para a janela; será que a maratona já estava terminando? Quanto tempo ela teria? Onde estariam aqueles objetos? Ou melhor, será que estavam ali? Será que Buddy tinha alguma coisa a ver com as duas mortes, que foram consideradas acidentes? E com a morte de Vanda?

Revirando as páginas de mais um livro, ela procurou se controlar; Buddy estava participando da maratona, era líder da equipe da Sonserina; até a prova terminar, até o troféu ser entregue e todos os alunos retornarem ao castelo, ela podia revirar e conferir tudo umas vinte vezes.

Calma. Precisava de calma.

Gina fechou o livro; não havia nada entre as páginas, a não ser um papel de bala amassado. Ia apanhar outro livro quando viu que algo se destacava entre duas calças de Buddy, no meio da pilha de roupas. Parecia ser a borda de uma caixa. Intrigada, Gina largou o livro e inclinou-se para as roupas. Afastou as calças, revelando o objeto.

Era uma caixa negra de veludo.

Ela encarou a caixa por um momento. O que estaria encerrado dentro daquele objeto? Ansiosa e curiosa, Gina estendeu as mãos e a apanhou. Encarando a caixa, Gina agachou-se e colocou-a sobre uma mala fechada.

Tomou fôlego e estendeu as mãos para abri-la. Levantou o trinco dourado. Com um clique quase inaudível, a caixinha se abriu.

A tampa se levantou automaticamente. Ela aproximou o corpo da caixa... Precisava ver o que ele guardava ali...

Gina levou as mãos à boca quando seus olhos chocaram-se contra o conteúdo da caixinha. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, suas mãos começaram a tremer ainda mais... Era horrível demais...

Ali estavam quatro fotografias. Numa delas, um garotinho se debatia dentro de um rio, afogando-se, enquanto uma mão surgia – a mão do fotógrafo – e fazia sinais de adeus. Os olhos de Gina desviaram-se para a foto ao lado. Nela, o garotinho que se afogava estava mais perto da margem, segurando-se num galho. A mão surgia, puxava algo do braço do garoto, e o arrancava do galho, fazendo com que ele fosse arrastado pela correnteza. Quando o garotinho sumia, a seqüência se reiniciava, pesadelo interminável e ininterrupto. Gina olhou para a fotografia seguinte. O garotinho olhava para o rio, a mão surgia e o empurrava. Na próxima foto, um outro garoto implorava pela vida, numa expressão de angústia; na foto ao lado, o mesmo garoto tinha a cabeça empurrada pela mão do fotógrafo, que a empurrava ao encontro de uma pedra, jorrando sangue; Gina afastou a cabeça para trás num gesto mecânico, como se o sangue a pudesse atingir. Na foto abaixo dessa, ela via o cadáver estendido, a poça de sangue e uma vassoura partida ao lado.

Gina repassou os olhos sobre cada uma das fotografias. Tudo se repetia, aquelas cenas de barbárie, gravadas para sempre naqueles retratos. Garoto afoga-se, mão dá adeus, garoto afoga-se, mão dá adeus... Garoto segura num galho, mão o solta, garoto segura num galho, mão o solta... Garoto olha para o rio, mão o empurra, garoto olha para o rio, mão o empurra... Garoto implora pela vida, garoto implora pela vida... Mão empurra cabeça do garoto contra a pedra, sangue jorra, mão empurra cabeça do garoto contra a pedra, sangue jorra...

Espetáculos de horror que não parariam nunca, replay horroroso de morte, sangue e dor, pesadelos intermináveis em branco e preto.

Gina estendeu as mãos para as fotos e as afastou, para ver se havia mais sob aquelas.

Tomou mais um susto ao afastar as fotos.

Na superfície de veludo da caixinha repousavam um colar de safiras, uma pulseira e um medalhão.

-Minha nossa... – balbuciou ela, lágrimas de pavor inundando-lhe os olhos. – Então... Era verdade... – seus dedos trêmulos apanharam a pulseira.

Ela a examinou. Em seguida, apanhou o medalhão e o observou.

-Tudo verdade... Tudo verdade...

Naquele instante, a porta do dormitório foi escancarada com violência. Gina virou-se, alarmada. Seu coração deu um salto quando ela viu quem era...

-Buddy!

-E aí? Conseguiu achar o que procurava, sua vagabunda? – ele estava totalmente transtornado; a voz estava rouca de tanto ódio.

-Buddy, eu não...

-Tentou me enganar, não foi? Ah, mas que peninha, agora você vai ter que pagar o preço de ter se metido com Buddy Strogne – ele estendeu as mãos que estavam escondidas às costas.

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se diante da tora de madeira manchada de sangue.

-Agora é a hora do castigo – rosnou Buddy, brandindo a tora de madeira contra uma cama, e avançando, decidido, para a sua próxima vítima.

* * *

**NA: Não percam, no próximo capítulo, a revelação de quem é Vamp. E, como sempre, agradeço aos comentários, elogios e a quem adiciona a fic como favorita.**

**Em breve, capítulo decisivo! Aguardem!**


	27. Vamp

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**_ VAMP _**

****

Buddy precipitou-se na direção de Gina, rugindo como um animal feroz. A jovem, recuada contra a parede, abaixou-se no momento em que a tora de madeira cortou o ar. Gina levantou-se e pulou sobre a cama para fugir. Buddy girou a tora de madeira naquela direção. A arma chocou-se contra as costas de Gina, derrubando-a da cama e jogando-a no chão.

A pancada nas costas e o queixo que se chocou contra o chão durante a queda deixaram Gina sem fôlego, mas não havia tempo a perder. Agarrando com mais força entre os dedos trêmulos o medalhão e a caixa de veludo, ela ergueu-se, o instinto de sobrevivência movendo cada músculo do seu corpo. Precipitou-se na direção da porta, lançando um rápido olhar para trás; Buddy Strogne corria em sua direção, os dentes trincados de tanto ódio.

Ela acelerou, apavorada. Afastou as portas do dormitório e correu para a saída da sala comunal da Sonserina. A sensação de perseguição era angustiante; tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento aquela tora de madeira seria brandida contra a sua cabeça, ou aquelas mãos rudes a pegariam e a matariam com uma seqüência aterrorizadora de pancadas violentas.

Não, Buddy me ama, procurou pensar. Ele me ama. Não faria isso comigo...

Mas ele não havia feito aquelas coisas horrendas com os próprios amigos,recordou a parte sensata do seu cérebro. Se a mente psicótica de Buddy não respeitava o vínculo afetivo da amizade, por que respeitaria o vínculo do amor?

Ele me salvou do carro desgovernado... Ele se importa comigo...

Não tente mergulhar em contos de fada para fugir da realidade, lembrou seu cérebro. Podia haver algum motivo oculto por trás daquele salvamento; Harry mostrara-se totalmente incrédulo em relação ao feito heróico de Buddy. E, para completar, ele ainda não tinha visto ela remexendo em suas coisas...

Coisas muito reveladoras.

Agora, Gina possuía o conhecimento. O conhecimento de algo que Buddy Strogne temia muito que viesse a tona. Provas concretas de crimes cometidos por ele. Que poderiam levá-lo a cadeia.

Agora, Gina sabia. Agora, ela precisava ser eliminada.

Correndo, em pânico, ela viu o corpo de Rony estendido sobre o chão da sala comunal. A testa dele trazia um corte profundo, envolto em um galo gigantesco; os olhos estavam fechados e a boca meio aberta. Gina hesitou por apenas um segundo, vendo o irmão naquele estado; mas sua mente assustada foi veloz em tomar uma decisão.

Eu represento uma ameaça a Buddy nesse momento; ele não vai parar para continuar o serviço em Rony. Assim, decidida, ela apressou os passos, abriu a passagem e saiu em disparada pelas masmorras, ouvindo o rugir da fera humana que a perseguia implacavelmente, sem parar, sem dar descanso.

Mais uma vez em poucos dias, Gina sentia a vida em perigo.

* * *

Harry, sentindo-se eufórico pela conclusão de sua teoria, agachou-se junto à portinhola e gritou, chamando a pessoa que havia chegado naquela sala: 

-Draco! Draco, por favor, venha até aqui!

-Potter? – a voz de Draco demonstrava confusão.

-Ele está do outro lado da parede, Draco – respondeu Hermione. – Veja, existe uma portinhola junto ao chão, que dá acesso a uma passagem secreta. Parece que o Harry quer que você entre lá... – Harry distinguiu as notas de estranhamento na voz da amiga.

Poucos segundos depois, Harry viu os sapatos de Malfoy surgirem na passagem. Em seguida, o rapaz agachou-se e espiou pela portinhola. Seu rosto intrigado, com o olho direito ainda inchado pelo soco, encontrou o rosto de Harry, que não conseguia conter um sorriso.

-Por que quer que eu entre aí, Potter? – indagou.

-Para me responder uma pergunta – disse Harry, enigmático. – Você também pode entrar, Hermione, embora creio que o espaço vá ficar um tanto apertado...

Draco espremeu-se pela passagem e entrou no cubículo. Limpou o pó das vestes com uma feição um tanto enojada, enquanto verificava o ambiente; era muito pequeno; conseguia abrigar quatro pessoas, no máximo.

-Que lugarzinho desprezível – comentou Malfoy, enquanto Mione se agachava para atravessar a passagem. – É tão minúsculo e abafado que chega a provocar uma sensação de sufocação...

-Pois é... Imagine ficar trancafiado aqui por uns dias... – falou Harry.

-Alguém ficou trancafiado nesse cubículo apertado, abafado e poeirento? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto terminava de deslizar o corpo pela passagem, demorando um pouco mais devido ao cuidado especial com os cabelos, fazendo de tudo para mantê-los longe de qualquer contato com aquela camada aterrorizadora de pó. Seus pés atravessaram a passagem. Mione apoiou-se na parede e levantou-se, olhando para Harry. – Hein? Alguém ficou aqui? Como pode dizer isso?

-Veja você mesma – disse Harry, estendendo a mão para o chão junto à parede ao fundo, com um exagerado floreio.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto.

Sobre o chão empoeirado repousavam duas correntes com algemas.

-Uau! – exclamou, surpresa. – Então... Isso só pode nos levar a pensar que... A fonte do ruído de metal arrastando o chão que Padma escutou não provinha da armadura que Buddy afastava, e sim dessas duas correntes sendo arrastadas contra o chão!

-Arrastadas por uma pessoa que estava presa aqui e tentava desesperadamente libertar-se – lembrou Harry. – E conseguiu – ele completou, percebendo que as algemas estavam partidas.

-Mas... Quem, Harry? Quem foi mantidopreso aqui nesse cubículo? E, mais crucial ainda... por que?

Harry ficou encarando-a, parecendo saborear muito o fato de ter consigo as respostas para todas aquelas perguntas. Saborearia mais o momento se as coisas não exigissem pressa; assim sendo, Harry olhou para Draco, que balançava a cabeça, olhando para as correntes.

-Algum problema, Draco?

-É que finalmente consegui lembrar porque esta sala é familiar...

-É, imagino porque seja – falou Harry. – O seu amigo Buddy já esteve aqui alguma vez, não esteve?

* * *

-Não tem como fugir de mim, sua vagabunda... – ofegava Buddy, no encalço de Gina, segurando com as mãos firmes a tora de madeira impregnada de sangue. 

-Buddy, deixe-me em paz! – implorou Gina em desespero.

-Nunca! – ela ouviu um barulho forte. Buddy tinha acabado de estourar uma armadura. – Nunca que a deixarei em paz! Agora que você sabe, você precisa morrer!

-E o amor? O amor que você sente por mim? Hein? Não vale nada?

-Amor? – a ironia se destacava na voz dele, se sobrepondo a fúria e ao cansaço. – Não me faça rir agora, sua vaca desgraçada! Você me enganou, nunca gostou de mim e igual a você existe milhões.

Não tinha jeito; Buddy ia alcançá-la e matá-la, recuperando as fotos, o medalhão e a pulseira, e fazendo com que seu segredo continuasse bem guardado. Não havia escapatória... Não havia esperança...

* * *

Draco levantou os olhos para Harry, surpreso. 

-Já... Como... Como você sabe?

-Logo vocês conseguirão entender, mas... Draco, no dia em que você viu Buddy nesta sala, não percebeu nada de errado? Nada estranho?

-Não... – respondeu Draco, pensando, porém, em seguida, estalou os dedos. – Espere um pouco... Se bem me lembro, foi no dia em que Buddy descobriu que Richard era um vampiro, ao perceber que ele não tinha reflexo. Não conseguíamos entender como ele era um vampiro e, no entanto, tinha a aparência de uma pessoa normal. Aí Buddy teve uma espécie de estalo, uma idéia repentina...

* * *

-_Mas ainda não sabemos como ele não tem as características de vampiro, e..._

_-Sim. É o que falta para confirmarmos a nossa hipótese. E eu acho que já sei como..._

* * *

-...e veio até este lugar. Eu fiquei esperando do lado de fora. Não demorou muito e Buddy saiu furioso, mas furioso mesmo, praguejando, esmurrando a parede. Disse que viera atrás de um livro que poderia ajudar, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo...

* * *

_-MALDIÇÃO! – Buddy esmurrou a parede._

_-O que houve, Buddy? – perguntou Draco._

_-Nada – ele respirou fundo. – Era um livro que eu tinha visto ali, naquela sala. Parecia conter fatos muito importantes sobre vampiros, mas o livro sumiu! E _não tinha como_ acontecer isso!_

_Continuou esmurrando a parede e praguejando._

* * *

-Então, neste dia, o que ele procurava não estava aqui? – perguntou Harry. 

-Não, e ele ficou inconformado... Eu achei que era um livro mesmo, mas, pelo que vejo, não existe livro nenhum por aqui. Só aquela sala empoeirada, esse cubículo e essas algemas... – Draco interrompeu-se. – Potter, você acha que o ódio de Buddy pode estar relacionado com essas algemas?

-Sim. Totalmente relacionado.

-Bom, se ele ficou frustrado, e ele mantinha alguém preso aqui, a frustração e o ódio ocorreram porque a pessoa que devia estar aqui, não estava mais aqui, tinha fugido, é isso? – sugeriu Mione.

-Isso mesmo – Harry confirmou.

-Mas quem era essa pessoa, Harry? – indagou Hermione, perscrutando os olhos verdes e misteriosos do amigo. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha. – Oh, não me diga que... Afinal, a Padma escutou as correntes no dia em que a Marylin desapareceu, e o corpo da Marylin nunca foi encontrado... É a Marylin?

Harry observou Hermione por alguns segundos antes de responder, tranqüilamente:

-Não.

Hermione bateu com a mão na perna, impaciente.

-Então não consigo pensar em mais ninguém...

Harry sorriu.

-Mione, o que o Malfoy nos contou deixou as coisas ainda mais claras! Observe bem: o que fez Buddy Strogne vir até esta sala naquele dia? Qual foi o motivo da vinda dele até aqui?

-Bom, segundo o Draco nos contou, ele queria saber como Richard conseguia ocultar as características de vampiro, e... – Mione interrompeu-se. Draco, ao seu lado, viu a súbita transformação das feições da garota. O queixo de Hermione começou a tremer; a cor esvaiu-se do rosto da jovem, tornando-a pálida como um fantasma; a boca abriu-se num esgar mudo de aturdimento. Harry reconheceu os sinais; o véu da compreensão havia descido sobre a garota.

Quando finalmente conseguiu soltar a voz, Hermione falou:

-Mas, Harry... É inacreditável... Pelo que Richard e Gina nos contou, só uma pessoa sabia disso. Só uma pessoa sabia como Richard escondia suas características. Isso não faz sentido, pois nos conduz a uma única pessoa que...

-Que está "morta" – respondeu Harry, fazendo o sinal das aspas com os dedos. – Vanda – disse ele, enquanto o queixo de Malfoy também ia ao chão.

* * *

Gina arriscou um olhar para trás; Buddy estava perigosamente próximo. Os olhos vidrados a encaravam com ódio, e o rosto transtornado era uma espécie de máscara maligna. 

-Desista, vagabundinha... Não tem como escapar da fúria de Buddy Strogne.

Não tinha mesmo... Ele ia pegá-la... Estava muito perto... Perto demais...

Ouvindo a respiração alucinada do rapaz há poucos metros, Gina precisou agir imediatamente. A primeira coisa que viu foi um quadro de tamanho médio, onde um bruxo cochilava apoiado na moldura. Arrancando-o da parede de uma só vez, Gina girou-o no ar, no exato instante que Buddy chegava, urrando de ódio, levantando a tora de madeira.

A sólida moldura do quadro atingiu o rosto de Buddy, que caiu para trás com um gemido de dor e surpresa. Gina baixou o quadro, ofegante e surpresa com a própria força que o medo a fez atingir.

Buddy estava caído, com um corte profundo no rosto e um galo na testa. Inconsciente.

Gina, trêmula, largou o quadro no canto do corredor e, secando as lágrimas que lhe escapavam dos olhos, continuou a caminhar, aflita, assustada, desorientada. O que fazer? Quem procurar?

Naquele corredor escuro, tendo o "monstro" desmaiado poucos metros atrás, e sem saber o que encontraria a frente, Gina sentia-se tão sozinha e indefesa como nunca antes se sentira.

* * *

Houve um momento de silêncio, cortado apenas pela respiração ofegante de Hermione e pelos murmúrios de espanto de Malfoy. O primeiro a sair do transe foi o sonserino, que, gaguejando ligeiramente, perguntou a Harry, como para confirmar que ouvira mesmo o que pensava que ouvira: 

-V-Vanda?

Harry confirmou novamente.

-Mas... Potter, isso não faz sentido! – insistiu Malfoy. – Vanda está morta, foi assassinada!

-Não foi não. Vanda foi genial... Impressionante. O que ela tramou é para se aplaudir de pé.

-E o que ela tramou? – perguntou Hermione. – Vamos, Harry, nos explique, e faça com que essa coisa absurda que você disse ganhe algum sentido!

-Ainda não. Não há tempo. Primeiro que, com essa confirmação, sabemos que o assassino pode estar no castelo neste momento. E segundo que precisamos nos encontrar com Gina e Rony e sairmos do castelo antes que a prova termine.

Hermione suspirou, sendo vencida pela razão; a curiosidade cutucava-a insistentemente para ver aquele complexo quebra-cabeças sendo montado, mas Harry estava certo. Era melhor ouvir a verdade depois, viva e em segurança, do que arriscá-la a ouvir ali e ser morta em seguida.

-Andem! Vamos – Harry ia se agachando para sair do cubículo quando se recordou de algo que ainda não sabia. Levantou-se novamente e olhou para Draco. – Por que você entrou no castelo? Você era um dos participantes da maratona, não era?

-Sim, mas deixei um substituto no meu lugar – respondeu Draco. – Eu não me agüentei de curiosidade, sabem... Percebi que Buddy estava fingindo que passava mal, e precisei vir ver o que ele estava tramando aqui no castelo...

-Buddy... _Buddy está aqui no castelo? _– perguntou Harry, tenso.

-Está... – respondeu Draco, não compreendendo o medo do garoto. – Eu não o encontrei. Estava vindo pelo corredor quando ouvi vozes aqui e entrei... Mas... Por que o espanto?

-Porque o seu amiguinho é um psicopata maluco que pode matar Gina e Rony! – disse Harry, alarmado, agachando-se rapidamente e deslizando o corpo pelo chão.

Hermione saiu tão rápido quanto ele, igualmente assustada. Draco saiu a seguir, tão devagar que Harry e Mione não suportaram a demora e o puxaram com força, forçando-a a levantar-se.

-Olhe, eu não estou entendendo nada, será que dá para explicar direito o que está acontecendo?

-Depois. Fique quieto e apenas nos siga – respondeu Harry, enquanto saia da sala às pressas.

Ele gritou quando deu de cara com uma horrenda máscara de vampiro.

-Corram! – avisou aos outros dois, enquanto se abaixava, desviando-se da familiar foice do assassino.

A foice descreveu seu golpe mortal, não atingindo Harry, que se agachara, mas atingindo Draco que, pego de surpresa, não teve tempo de se desviar. A foice cortou o braço do garoto, lançando-o ao chão. Draco batia a cabeça contra o batente da porta e caía ao chão, segurando o braço ensangüentado, quando Hermione virou-se para correr.

Vamp não teve tempo de desviar a foice para a garota que se preparava para fugir; veloz, moveu a foice com um movimento na horizontal e bateu com o cabo de madeira na parte de trás da cabeça de Hermione. A jovem sentiu uma pontada dolorosa na nuca e, revirando os olhos, caiu, perdendo os sentidos.

Vamp tirou os olhos da jovem que desfalecia a sua frente e virou-se, em busca do último intrometido. Encontrou Harry quase no final do corredor, correndo, desesperado. Ajeitando a arma nas mãos, Vamp começou a correr em seu encalço.

Harry quase conseguia alçar vôo com os pés, tamanha a velocidade em que corria pelos corredores desertos. Na mesma velocidade dos seus passos, as perguntas penetravam seu cérebro...

Será que Draco e Hermione ficariam bem? E Gina e Rony? Será que Buddy pegou-os em flagrante? E como Buddy poderia ter descoberto que os dois estavam lá dentro? O que motivara Buddy a vir até o castelo, já que julgava, assim como todos os outros que estavam lá fora, que ele estava deserto?

Havia uma falha em todo o plano que eles formularam... Mas ele não conseguia enxergar qual a lacuna que permitira a Buddy perceber que algo de errado estava ocorrendo no castelo...

Harry continuou correndo, sem parar; desembocou no Saguão de Entrada, ofegante, assustado, no exato instante em que Gina saía das masmorras, pálida, ofegante, de olhos esbugalhados, _assustada._ Gina o viu e precipitou-se na direção dele, atirando-se no amigo e o abraçando fortemente.

-Harry... Que bom...

-Gina, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, rapidamente, olhando para trás. – Rony está bem? Porque Buddy está no castelo, e...

-É, eu sei. Ele está me perseguindo, Harry! Está furioso, porque eu descobri tudo, Harry! Descobri tudo! Buddy matou aqueles dois garotos, matou a Vanda, ele é um psicopata, Harry, o assassino da escola é o Buddy!

-Não, não é não, Gina...

-Mas... Eu tenho as provas aqui, provas concretas...

-Buddy pode até ser o assassino desses dois garotos, mas o assassino da escola não é Buddy. É a...

Os olhos de Gina, fixos em algum ponto da parte de cima da escadaria de mármore, espiando por cima dos ombros de Harry, tornaram-se opacos; próximo à garota, Harry pôde sentir o tremor que sacudiu o corpo dela. Não a culpava; era como ver um cadáver ambulante em movimento. Um cadáver que retornava do além como assassino. A vítima que se tornava psicopata.

-_Vanda!_

* * *

Gina, fascinada, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela espécie de "aparição"... Era surpreendente... 

Harry voltou-se e encarou a assassina.

Vanda, obviamente, havia tirado a máscara que lhe ocultava o rosto. Agora, trajava apenas a longa capa negra. O rosto da jovem continuava o mesmo; a mesma pele pálida, as mesmas olheiras profundas... Somente algo era novo naquele rosto...

_A aura maníaca que parecia envolvê-lo._

-Eu mesma, Gina – respondeu Vanda, com um sorriso enviesado. – Em carne, osso e curvas... – ela riu da própria piada.

-Como... Como isso é possível? – indagou Gina, voltando-se para Harry. – É inacreditável... Ela... Ela está morta, foi assassinada, não pode ser o assassino que procuramos...

-Ela _é_ a assassina da escola – disse Harry, pronunciando o "é" com uma entonação maior. Seus olhos cravaram-se em Vanda, que parou no alto da escada, apoiando-se no corrimão e fitando-os com uma expressão tranqüila e irônica. – E ela nunca, nunca foi assassinada!

-Nunca? – perguntou Gina, confusa. – Mas parece-me que viram o corpo dela...

-Não... Nem tudo o que os olhos vêem é verdade – disse Harry. – Devo lhe dar os parabéns, Vanda. Seus planos foram geniais. A forma como atacou cada uma das vitimas também.

-Ah, por favor, Potter, poupe-me dos seus elogios – falou a garota, fitando-o com desprezo. – Encara isso como algo fácil, mas saiba que não é. Não sabe como é difícil lidar com a minha condição...

-A sua condição? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo. – Não me diga que está se referindo ao seu belo hábito de gostar do sangue dos outros?

Ela ficou encarando-o por um momento, balançando lentamente a cabeça.

-Fala disso como se fosse algo que eu gostasse de fazer.

-E não é? – ele desafiou-a.

-De certo modo é, porque, se eu me alimento de sangue, é porque eu gosto. Mas não é algo voluntário. Não, não é... Nunca quis apreciar o sangue humano, Potter. Foi um vício que nasceu sozinho. Ou melhor, acredito que tenha nascido comigo.

-Sim, claro... Uma anomalia genética!

-Por que não? Pode ser – Vanda ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. – Porque essa dependência por sangue nasceu sozinha, isso eu posso lhe garantir. Eu não quis matar a babá, que foi a primeira pessoa que usei como alimento... Eu tinha apenas seis anos de idade, nem sabia o que era matar... – a voz de Vanda falhou, tomada por uma súbita emoção, causada por antigas cicatrizes internas que o tempo não apagara. – Eu era apenas uma simples garotinha, adorava a Sthefany. Ela era dócil, meiga, praticava na minha frente simples feitiços infantis...

-Como o Feitiço do Sono que você fez o Rogério Dawkins lançar contra mim – completou Gina, sem sentir a mínima pena da garota que quase chorava no alto da escadaria.

-Isso mesmo... – disse Vanda, afastando uma mecha do cabelo. – Tudo aconteceu na inocência... Eu vi aquelas veias cheias de sangue, bem perto de mim, e, de repente, eu queria abri-las e tomar o líquido que havia dentro delas... E realmente abri, com uma tesoura... Abri o pulso de Sthefany e tomei tudo o que saiu; nem vi que ela estava morrendo... Cheguei até a forçar para abrir mais e mais... Tudo o que eu queria era o sangue...

Gina e Harry engoliram em seco, horrorizados.

-Só pude perceber que a havia matado quando meus pais conversaram comigo, e explicaram-me, inclusive, o que era a morte. Acredito que eles tenham pensado que aquela conversa bastaria, que eu tinha entendido tudo... E tinha mesmo, mas... O desejo por sangue continuava a povoar minha vida. Era um desejo incontrolável... Quando a vontade descia sobre mim com uma força muito grande, procurava me refrear, lembrava do mal que fiz a Sthefany, que era errado matar seres humanos... Mas era complicado demais – Vanda secou a testa. – Vocês não podem imaginar como é. A boca enche-se de saliva, é uma vontade louca, forte, intensa!

"Uma noite não consegui me refrear, e saí com uma decisão: passar a alimentar-me de sangue animal. Afinal, matar seres humanos era crime, mas animais não era tão grave assim. Apanhei o gato da casa vizinha, que passeava na varanda. O gato soltou uns miados chatos enquanto eu o abria com uma faca. O sangue esguichou; estendi um dedo para a cascata e o levei aos lábios... Argh! Era nojento demais... Muito rançoso, pálido... Uma qualidade muito inferior – e o paladar da bela Vanda aqui é muito exigente, só aceita coisas de boa qualidade. Larguei aquele gato velho e podre na varanda, se debatendo, e, olhando para o céu, compreendi que não havia jeito; havia nascido com esse vício, e nada podia fazer contra isso. Decidida, fui para o povoado trouxa mais próximo dali e, cega por saciar a vontade, não pensei em nada, atravessei a linha da razão e ataquei um trouxa. Sair daquele grande período de abstinência forçada foi um alívio; senti até um calafrio de tanto prazer...".

"De volta a ativa, decidida a seguir o destino que a vida reservara para mim, por mais estranho que ele pudesse parecer, ataquei sucessivamente nos dias que se seguiram. Mais quatro trouxas. Claro que o povoado trouxa entrou em pânico, e choveram boatos de que um vampiro estava atacando por ali, embora, ao invés de morder as vítimas, ele as rasgava com facas. Os jornais e emissoras de televisão de todo o mundo deram destaque ao mistério do vampiro" – não havia orgulho na voz de Vanda; pelo contrário, ela parecia pronunciar cada palavra com grande amargura. "Meus pais, claro, ligaram os acontecimentos a mim, e decidiram tomar uma providência para acabar com meu vício. Contataram uma especialista em poções, uma bruxa velha que não tinha mais nada para fazer, e a contrataram para produzir, para sempre, a poção que saciaria minha vontade. Desde então, venho tomando-a regularmente. Toda vez que os frascos de poção terminam, escrevo pedindo mais, e os novos frascos chegam pelo correio".

-As correspondências misteriosas que Padma se referiu – disse Harry. – Não eram cartas do Espião, e sim os frascos que Vanda recebia, e que ninguém podia ver.

-É... Ninguém podia ver... Então, a vontade desapareceu com a poção, mas... Não sei porque, senti uma saudade louca de me alimentar de sangue. E então, quando o último frasco terminou, não escrevi pedindo outro... O que aconteceu? – ela enrolava a mecha com o dedo, enquanto os fitava. – A vontade voltou e eu, infelizmente, tive que saciar o meu desejo.

-Matando outras pessoas? – perguntou Gina.

-Sim, mas o que posso fazer? É o meu destino!

-Destino que você mesma quis de volta ao não pedir uma nova remessa de poções!

-Não diga o que você não sabe, Weasley! – vociferou Vanda, irada. – Não diga! Você não tem idéia de como a vontade é forte... Estava com saudades do sabor... Vai dizer que você nunca errou na vida? Que nunca sentiu vontade de comer ou beber algo, por mais que não quisesse? Quem nunca sucumbiu à vontade do corpo que atire a primeira pedra!

-Acontece que o que você gosta de beber é perigosamente mortal! Você precisa matar para conseguir!

-Sim, preciso sim – confirmou Vanda. – E daí? Eu já fiz, não fiz? Já matei várias pessoas dessa escola para me alimentar, e pretendo continuar fazendo isso. E que se dane a opinião dos outros, principalmente a sua.

Gina pensou em responder, mas Harry atravessou-lhe.

-Então, foi simples assim: você decide parar de tomar a poção; a vontade retorna; o desejo intenso sepulta a razão; você volta a matar, naquela manhã do passeio em Hogsmeade.

-Exatamente. Naquele dia, estava mais concentrada em encontrar o vampiro apaixonado, mas, quando fracassei, enviando "essazinha" aí até os braços dele – ela apontou para Gina com desprezo – , a vontade tomou-me com força total; acho que a decepção fez com que eu buscasse o sangue como calmante. Desisti de me oferecer ao vampiro e fui atrás de alimento. Aí encontrei a tapada da Susana Bones – Vanda deu uma risadinha. – Fazendo um monte de poses para atrair o vampiro... Aff, estava ridícula. O pior é que achou que eu era o vampiro e deixou eu me aproximar tranqüilamente. Só quando falei, ela mostrou sinais de que estava estranhando alguma coisa, franzindo a testa... E depois tentou falar algo, mas eu a interrompi, começando a atacar. Garanto que deve ter pensado: que vampiro com voz de mulher é esse? Espera um pouco! Eu estou atrás de um vampiro macho, não de um vampiro fêmea ou meio-termo! – ela gargalhou, recordando...

* * *

_-O que você fará comigo, vampirão? – perguntou a garota, ansiosa._

_Vamp não respondeu. Calmamente, caminhou até ela, começando a rodeá-la._

_-Sangue fresco – murmurou. A jovem franziu a testa. – Da melhor qualidade... Sangue jovem, sangue forte..._

_-Espera um pouco! Eu..._

_Vamp não aguardou. Empurrou a jovem contra o chão._

* * *

-E a culpa acabou caindo sobre o vampiro que você dizia amar tanto – retorquiu Gina com rispidez. 

Vanda se inclinou sobre o corrimão da escadaria.

-Não ponha meu amor em xeque, Weasley. Se não fosse por sua culpa, garanto que o Richard teria escolhido a mim naquele dia! E pensar que você o encontrou por um erro meu! – ela socou o corrimão. – Nunca me perdoarei por isso... – ela engoliu em seco, se recompôs e se explicou. – Eu criei o objeto que simulava dentes de vampiro sim, mas, o que podia fazer? Para mim, meu vício é mais importante do que tudo. Inclusive do que o amor.

-Sabe, Vanda, você provocou coisas terríveis por conta do seu vício... – falou Harry.

-É, eu sei. Mas foram geniais, não foram? – ela bateu palmas.

-Claro. Foi genial, mas você falhou em uma delas.

O sorriso de Vanda desapareceu no mesmo instante.

-E, lamento lhe informar, mas, se não fosse Buddy Strogne, nunca teria conseguido desvendar os seus crimes a partir dessa sua falha gigantesca.

-Buddy Strogne... – murmurou Vanda, com desprezo. – Sempre atrapalhando... Tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele não tivesse entrado em minha vida...

-Se ele não tivesse encontrado o colar de safiras – completou Harry. Voltou-se para Gina. – Nós pensamos em tantas formas de encaixar o colar de safiras no quebra-cabeças, e nem percebíamos que a resposta era a mais simples de todas! Vanda temia que ele fosse entregue aos professores não por qualquer outro motivo obscuro, e sim porque ela de fato o havia perdido! E, o pior – ele olhou para Vanda e riu – logo no primeiro crime em Hogwarts... Que decepção...

-Foi um erro terrível – comentou Vanda, baixinho, decepcionada com a lembrança. – Um erro absurdo, beirando o ridículo! O problema foi que a tal da Anne tentou resistir, e, na luta, acabou arrancando o colar de safiras do meu pescoço. A matei com a foice, mas nem tive tempo de me lembrar de apanhar o colar porque ouvi passos se aproximando. Era a segunda pessoa que mais me atrapalhou na vida, essa aí – ela olhou para Gina. – Pena que conseguiu fugir... Se eu a tivesse matado naquela noite, seu namoro com Richard nunca teria começado! E pode ter certeza que, se eu soubesse que você era a escolhida por ele, teria me empenhado ainda mais para acabar com você naquela noite!

-Mas você fracassou – disse Harry – assim como errou ao deixar o colar de safiras no chão, cedendo a Buddy Strogne uma forma de manipulá-la. Você mesma cedeu a sua corrente a ele com o seu erro.

-O que você está querendo, Potter? – perguntou Vanda, ríspida, batendo a mão na perna. – Me esculachar, é isso?

-Não, só estou reconstruindo sua trajetória, passo a passo... Não tenho culpa se você errou algumas vezes! – Harry pigarreou. – Se bem me lembro, depois disso ocorreu a morte de um rapaz no Labirinto de Cristal.

-Sim – ela riu. – Quando vi aquele labirinto, logo me apaixonei por ele! Poderia servir-me de duas formas: como o local ideal para me amassar com Richard, e como palco de mais um banquete de sangue. Infelizmente, para o primeiro propósito não serviu. Mas para o segundo deu certo, muito certo... Pessoas indo e voltando, caminhos entrelaçados, ui! senti-me livre para atacar a vontade! Paul Stevens serviu-me um banquete inesquecível.

-Depois desse crime... – Harry incitou-a a continuar.

-Depois disso, vocês tentaram criar uma armadilha para me apanhar, lançando o babaca do Rony Weasley num corredor, sozinho. Vocês não têm idéia de como me diverti com aquilo – ela riu. – Ele ficou com medo e acabou denunciando o plano de vocês... Tiveram muita sorte naquele dia, apesar do erro do tapado. Enfiei a foice diversas vezes no armário, e não consegui matar ninguém... Claro que, se você estivesse lá – ela olhou para Gina – eu teria me esforçado muito mais... Você já tinha roubado o Richard de mim... Cravar a lança no seu peito e vê-la morrer diante dos meus olhos me daria um grande prazer... – seus olhos maníacos brilharam horrivelmente.

Gina sentiu-se entontecer, e procurou apoio em Harry, que a amparou.

-Calma – pediu ele, voltando a olhar para o alto da escadaria. – Se bem me lembro, foi mais ou menos nessa época que você tentou fazer com que Richard te mordesse.

-Foi. O verme do Buddy estava me pressionando demais. Queria que eu descobrisse o segredo do Richard; pois é, ele sentia que Richard escondia alguma coisa. Eu já sabia o que era, mas nunca revelaria! E Buddy exigia rapidez; ou eu falava logo para ele que segredo era esse, ou ele entregava o colar de safiras aos professores e me denunciava! Precisava arranjar uma forma de não contar o segredo do Richard, e também, ao mesmo tempo, um modo do colar não me prejudicar!

-Por que você não matou o Buddy? – perguntou Gina, massageando as têmporas com os dedos, tentando aliviar a tensão. – Pelo que sabemos agora, você é uma _expert_ nisso. Se passar a faca em qualquer desconhecido é fácil e simples, por que não no próprio inimigo?

Vanda ia responder, mas Harry passou na frente.

-Porque ela tem medo dele – disse o rapaz, olhando desafiadoramente para a jovem, que, apoiada no corrimão, os fitava com uma expressão de desalento. – Vanda é totalmente covarde quando se trata de Buddy Strogne. Aposto como as pernas dela chegam a tremer diante dele, não é mesmo, Vanda?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o corrimão e pousou a cabeça sobre eles, levantando os olhos ao confirmar, não parecendo nada satisfeita:

-Sim, eu... Eu tenho medo dele.

Ela ergueu-se após um momento de silêncio, chutando o corrimão.

-Mas eu o odeio também... E não baixei a cabeça diante dele, ah, não mesmo... Eu tentei enfrentá-lo, mesmo que fosse as escondidas. Esse plano foi a minha primeira grande tentativa de passar a perna naquele imbecil... Um plano perfeito, quase deu certo... Richard estava tão perto de me morder... Mas aí resistiu e saiu correndo!

Ela suspirou.

-E, depois disso, Vanda sabotou os trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts e detonou o trem – disse Harry. – A pressão de Buddy por resultados já estava passando dos limites, não é mesmo, Vanda?

-Estava insuportável... Eu precisava agir rapidamente para me livrar da perseguição do Strogne de uma vez por todas! Quando o plano da poção deu errado, me vi novamente em pânico, mas decidida a vencer o Buddy. A primeira idéia que me veio à cabeça se misturou com uma idéia que eu vinha tendo fazia um tempo. A idéia de me fantasiar de loira e apavorar toda a escola...

"Utilizei a lenda trouxa da Loira do Banheiro, me fantasiando de loira. O primeiro babaca que apareceu foi o Goyle, e, o melhor, seguiu a lenda direitinho. Descarga três vezes, palavrões e... a Loira apareceu e o matou! – aquela lembrança pareceu melhorar o humor da garota, que riu, satisfeita. – Utilizei outro feitiço que aprendi com a babá Sthefany, deformando meu rosto temporariamente. Fiquei cheia de cortes, horrorosa mesmo... Um feitiço muito bom, claro, porque, para me deixar horrorosa é muito difícil... Mas valeu a pena. Quando o efeito passou e meu rostinho lindo voltou ao normal, Goyle já estava morrendo e não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser se lamentar por não ter pegado a "loiraça" aqui...".

-É impressionante como você parece se divertir com tudo isso... – comentou Gina, abismada.

-Cada um se diverte da maneira que quer, queridinha. Se o meu alimento é sangue, eu faço as coisas mais malucas para conseguir nem que seja só um pouquinho. A vida é resumida a pontos de vista. Acredite, para você é horrendo, para mim é simplesmente _emocionante._

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos. A troca de olhares foi interrompida por Harry.

-O plano da Loira do Banheiro serviu como pano de fundo para que você pudesse enviar uma carta falsa do Ministério da Magia, anunciando que todos os alunos deviam ser despachados para casa no dia seguinte. Era _necessário_ que isso acontecesse, porque você precisava do Expresso de Hogwarts. Assim que o plano da carta obteve êxito, você saiu, no meio da noite, foi até um trecho do trilho e o partiu.

-Exatamente.

-Deixou na cabine do maquinista uma espécie de bombinha, que, quando você quisesse, detonaria, dando a partida – ele olhou para Gina, que acompanhava as palavras do garoto com grande interesse. – Desde aquele dia, sabemos que o atentado contra o Expresso de Hogwarts foi planejado para matar uma pessoa em específico, afinal, ao contrário dos outros crimes, o nosso assassino não se importou em beber o sangue da vítima. Sempre nos perguntamos: Que pessoa será essa? Por que o assassino detonaria um trem inteiro apenas para eliminá-la? Certo?

-Certo – confirmou Gina, intrigada.

-Erramos em certo aspecto. O atentado ocorreu, sim, para eliminar uma pessoa. Mas não era nenhum inimigo do assassino, e sim, ele próprio. Vanda armou o atentado para _matar a si mesma_, ou seja, para _forjar a própria morte._

-Brilhante conclusão, Potter – comentou Vanda, enrolando os cabelos com tranqüilidade. – Posso saber como descobriu?

-Claro. A primeira evidência surgiu quando questionei Malfoy sobre a sua misteriosa relação com Buddy Strogne. Ele mencionou o dia do atentado...

* * *

-_Eu o vi perseguindo-a algumas vezes, até que a pegou pouco antes de ela entrar no Expresso, no dia em que ele se espatifou._

_-E o que aconteceu?_

_-Discutiram, mas com toda a confusão, o trem se detonando, pararam._

* * *

-Até então isso não representava grande coisa, mas guardei o fato comigo: Buddy apanhou Vanda antes de ela entrar no Expresso, a interrompendo. 

Vanda confirmou com a cabeça, lembrando-se desse dia...

* * *

_Vanda chegou na Estação e parou subitamente ao ver Buddy Strogne encostado numa parede. Ia subindo rapidamente no Expresso quando a mão forte a puxou com violência._

_-Você não vai escapar de mim, Cadelinha – falou Buddy, furioso, a puxando para acompanhá-lo até um canto da Estação._

_-O que você quer? Solte-me, seu maluco... – ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas o esforço foi infrutífero._

* * *

-Ele me atrapalhou – disse ela. – Acho que aquele verme nasceu para atrapalhar a minha vida. O plano do Expresso estava ocorrendo as mil maravilhas, até ele me impedir de entrar no trem. Tentei me desvencilhar, fugir, mas o esforço foi em vão... 

-A segunda coisa que ouvi, e que pude encaixar com o que Draco me contou, saiu da boca de um garotinho que você conhece, Vanda: Rogério Dawkins. Ele me contou, animado, como conseguiu sobreviver...

* * *

_-Como vai o seu irmão? – perguntou Harry._

_-Muito bem – Dennis passou a mão nos cabelos de Rogério. – Esse moleque deu um susto danado. Foi entrar cedo no Expresso e aí quase morreu... Por sorte, ele caiu para fora do trem antes do trilho adulterado._

_-Sorte mesmo – Rogério riu. – Caí de encontro à parede do trem e, quando vi, estava lá fora!_

* * *

-Sorte? – perguntou Harry. – Isso pareceu muito impressionante para mim! Era óbvio que encostar numa parede e cair para fora do trem não era algo normal! Só pude pensar uma coisa: _a parede do Expresso foi encantada_. Um tipo de feitiço que transforma uma parede sólida em algo que pode se atravessar com tranqüilidade. Agora, pergunta-se: por que alguém enfeitiçaria uma parede do trem? Estaria prevendo o que aconteceria? Não, claro que não... A pessoa fez porque _sabia_ o que ia acontecer, e _precisava_ daquela parede enfeitiçada daquela maneira. Ou seja, essa pessoa era o próprio assassino da escola. Sendo assim, o assassino fez aquela parede para ele mesmo pular, ou seja, ele pretendia estar no trem no momento em que a bombinha estourasse; ele ficaria lá, pularia através da parede, se esconderia e, sumindo, seria dado como morto. Mas, se Rogério estava ocupando a cabine, isso significava que o nosso assassino não conseguira entrar no trem. Onde estava o nosso assassino, ou melhor, a nossa assassina? Discutindo com Buddy Strogne na plataforma, após ser interrompida por ele no exato instante em que subiria no trem! 

"Cheguei até a pensar que o atentado fosse coisa de Buddy, mas, se tivesse sido, seria para eliminar a Vanda. Ele ia querer que ela entrasse no trem. Mas não, ele a interrompeu. E, para completar, surgiu essa parede falsa, que dizia claramente a intenção do assassino: _pular antes da detonação_. Era uma tentativa de forjar a própria morte, com certeza. Forjar a própria morte para se livrar de Buddy Strogne".

-De alguma forma, isso é pior do que pensávamos – falou Gina, chocada. – É pior do que matar várias pessoas inocentes estando atrás apenas de uma. Vanda, você matou todos aqueles inocentes para fingir que tinha morrido?

-Sim... Fiz isso mesmo, por que? – ela irritou-se. – Não estava agüentando mais aquele babaca me azucrinando e me perseguindo! Foi a melhor idéia que eu tive, embora não fosse a única. E, depois, por pouco não se tornou útil, mesmo quando Buddy me interrompeu...

-Como assim?

-Você... Você, Gina... Subiu no trem... Foi por sua causa que tudo aquilo aconteceu...

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu tinha o dispositivo que detonava a bombinha e, conseqüentemente, colocava o trem em movimento. Ia acionar quando entrasse na cabine da parede enfeitiçada. Quando Buddy me interrompeu, achei que o plano ia pelos ares. Mas, quando vi você entrando no trem... Ah, queridinha, eu não pude perder aquela oportunidade... – seus olhos vidrados vibravam com a lembrança. – Se o atentado não serviria para forjar a minha morte como o planejado, serviria para matar você...

Gina engoliu em seco e levou a mão ao peito, enquanto as lembranças invadiam sua mente com clareza...

* * *

_Gina entrou no Expresso... O Expresso da Morte..._

_Richard se aproximava da Estação, já aos gritos, quase caindo na ânsia de chegar logo e evitar a tragédia._

_-NÃO EMBARQUEM NO EXPRESSO! NÃO EMBARQUEM! NÃO ENTREM NESSE TREM! NÃO ENTREM!_

_Gina estancou. Era a voz de Richard, ela tinha certeza. Gritos de desespero do seu namorado. O que estaria acontecendo?_

_Virou-se, intrigada, e desceu do trem. Richard estava perto agora. Quando os pés de Gina tocaram a segurança da estação, um forte estampido abafou os gritos de Richard. Um estampido vindo da cabine do maquinista._

_BUM!_

* * *

-É verdade... Eu tinha acabado de entrar no trem... Mas ouvi os gritos de Richard e desci. Exatamente naquele instante a bombinha explodiu... – subitamente, o rosto de Gina passou de espanto para ódio. Ela avançou para a escadaria. – Sua desgraçada, nojenta... 

-GINA, NÃO! – Harry a conteve, agarrando-a com os braços.

-Eu vou acabar com você, sua assassina, maluca! – gritou Gina, ainda tentando avançar.

-Garanto que é mais fácil eu acabar com você primeiro – disse Vanda, com tranqüilidade.

-Sua...

-Gina, pare, por favor – pediu Harry. – Isso não vai adiantar nada...

Gina respirou fundo e parou, embora seu olhar continuasse fulminando Vanda, que sorria do alto da escadaria.

-Pois é... – disse Vanda, demonstrando decepção. – Eu não entendi nada na hora, sabem, como o meu Richard podia saber que o Expresso estava ameaçado... Justo ele, acabou me atrapalhando! Aí o atentado não serviu pra nada mesmo... Nem pra forjar minha morte, nem pra matar você... Mas o atentado ocorreu, e, embora planejado com um _propósito_ diferente, eu coloquei em _prática_ por sua causa... Ah, foi, por sua causa... Não pensei duas vezes: entre fingir minha morte e matar você, eu ficava com a segunda opção! – ela riu, debochada.

-Porque, para a primeira opção, você já tinha um segundo plano em mente... – murmurou Harry, triunfante.

-Tinha sim, embora fosse bem mais complicado e mais sujeito a falhas... – Vanda interrompeu-se. Observou Harry com uma expressão de ironia deliciada. – Esteve mesmo bancando o detetive, hein, Potter? Não sabia que tinha esse talento...

-Assim como eu também não sabia do seu talento para matar e que seu prato preferido é um cadáver bem fresquinho! Somos realmente surpreendentes, Vanda.

-Mas... Não é possível! – ela parecia surpresa. – Foi um plano perfeito, sem falhas! Não tinha como você descobrir...

-Ah, teve jeito sim...

-A não ser que o imprestável do Strogne disse alguma coisa – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

-Não, não foi ele. Draco Malfoy me forneceu a pista.

* * *

_-Alguém que disse que havia visto que era o assassino, na frente de toda a escola, lembra?_

_-Marylin?_

_-Essa mesmo. Eu estava perto de Buddy naquele dia, e, na hora que ela começou a ficar nervosa e a tremer, eu posso jurar para você que ela estava olhando para..._

_-Mas que surpresa agradável! – a voz de Buddy soou no alto da escadaria._

* * *

-Bastou saber que Marylin olhou para Buddy no momento em que ficou assustada e saiu correndo. Eu estava lá, bem perto dela, conversando com ela, não sabia para quem ela tinha olhado, mas vi bem o pânico que a invadiu naquele momento. Depois que os outros indícios surgiram, só pude chegar a um nome, que não era Marylin. Quem tem tanto medo de Buddy Strogne, Gina? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo. 

-Espere um pouco... Está querendo me dizer que, naquele dia, não era Marylin, e sim... a Vanda?

-Isso mesmo. Mas, vamos por partes. Começando do início. E aí será fácil de você entender.

-Foi a única falha desse plano – disse Vanda, corando.

-Então, Vanda, depois que o plano do Expresso não deu certo, você passou para o segundo, que, na verdade, tinha o mesmo propósito: forjar a sua morte, para que você pudesse se livrar da perseguição de Buddy Strogne.

"Você fez com que Marylin se transformasse em você, e criou uma forma dela ser assassinada pelo próprio Buddy Strogne, para que não restasse dúvidas para ele de que você tinha realmente sido morta".

"O que não entendo, e gostaria que você explicasse, é como você conseguiu preparar uma Poção Polissuco em tão pouco tempo?".

-Graças a especialista em Poções que me envia as poções contra o vício em sangue – disse a garota. – Bastou uma carta para aquela velha idiota, pedindo frascos de Poção Polissuco, para que eu recebesse as poções, prontinhas.

-E como conseguiu o feito de atrair Marylin diretamente para as mãos assassinas do Strogne?

-De certo modo, a sorte esteve em meu favor nesse dia, porque, embora tivesse o plano em mente, foi algo imprevisível. Não tinha idéia de quem usaria ainda para se transformar em mim. Estava apenas prevenida, com a Poção Polissuco comigo.

"Richard tinha acabado de desmascarar meus planos para conquistá-lo. Saí correndo, arrasada, porque ele insistia em saber quem estava me controlando, mas eu não tive coragem em dizer. Fiquei com medo de que Buddy fizesse mal a ele".

"Entrei chorando no castelo. E isso bastou para chamar a atenção de _duas pessoas_. Duas pessoas que serviram muito bem naquele momento: Buddy Strogne e a piradíssima Marylin "Trelawney".

"Num primeiro momento não os vi, e eles seguiram caminhos diferentes. Buddy veio se escondendo atrás, e foi o primeiro que eu percebi. Fingi que não tinha visto, e planejava uma alternativa de fuga quando entrei no sanitário feminino. Fiquei lá, pensativa. E eis que surge o que eu mais precisava: Marylin!".

"Entrou toda desconfiada... Era óbvio que tinha ido lá de propósito, só pra especular porque eu estava chorando. Como diz o ditado, "a curiosidade matou o gato". E matou mesmo!

Vanda continuou a narrar, enquanto recordava...

* * *

_Vanda encostou-se a parede do sanitário, pensando... Como se livraria de Buddy? O plano que tinha em mente necessitava de uma pessoa – e ela estava sozinha. Ela começou a chorar, em desespero..._

_A porta do sanitário se abriu. Vanda ia gritar e procurar uma forma de reagir quando viu que não se tratava de Buddy – e sim de uma garota. A estranha Marylin "Trelawney"._

_Vanda observou-a através das lágrimas. Marylin a fitava de esguelha, enquanto fingia procurar algo dentro da bolsa. Era evidente que tinha visto Vanda correndo e chorando, e queria descobrir o porque. Devia ser típico de Marylin especular sobre coisas tão banais, afinal, não tinha amigas e..._

_Era totalmente sozinha._

_Vanda parou de chorar, subitamente alerta. Sozinha... Sem amigas..._

_A pessoa certa, na hora certa._

_Ela resolveu agir rapidamente. Secando as lágrimas, ficou de costas para Marylin e, discretamente, tirou o frasco de Poção Polissuco do bolso. Desarrolhou o frasco. Lentamente, Vanda fingiu que arrumava o cabelo e puxou um fio. Enlaçou o fio no dedo e o colocou dentro da poção. Lançou um rápido olhar para trás. Marylin tinha apanhado um estojo de maquiagem e agora se encaminhava ao espelho, sempre a fitando de esguelha. Vanda guardou o frasco no bolso interno das vestes._

_Secando as lágrimas, ela encaminhou-se para o espelho, parando ao lado de Marylin. Levando a mão ao outro bolso e puxando uma pequena faca, Vanda agarrou Marylin e apontou a faca para o pescoço da garota._

_Marylin tentou se libertar, perguntando:_

_-O que você está fazendo?_

_-Nada. Só quero que você beba isso aqui – Vanda pegou o frasco com a outra mão. – Beba e nada vai acontecer a você._

_-Por favor, eu..._

_-BEBA!_

_Marylin desistiu de resistir. Abrindo a boca, tomou todo a poção que Vanda lhe oferecia – e cujo efeito ela desconhecia. Após o último gole – que engoliu com uma careta – Marylin não suportou a forte carga de pânico e perdeu os sentidos..._

* * *

-Deu vontade de matá-la quando ela desmaiou! – lembrou Vanda. – Eu precisava daquela imprestável em pé! Bom, enquanto ela estava desmaiada, troquei as minhas vestes com as dela e apanhei alguns fios de cabelo. Em seguida, espiei para fora do banheiro e vi que Buddy não estava naquele corredor. Rapidamente, conjurei a minha típica máscara de vampiro e a capa negra. Já com o traje, aguardei que a vidente fraquinha acordasse logo. Por sorte, foi isso que aconteceu... Ela levantou-se, confusa, e debruçou-se sobre a pia... E era muito estranho... Era como se eu estivesse vendo eu mesma...

* * *

_No banheiro, Vanda estava debruçada sobre a pia, fitando o próprio rosto no espelho levemente embaçado. Levou a mão à boca e soltou um grito de desespero, abafado pelos dedos trêmulos..._

* * *

-Ela gritou quando viu outro rosto no lugar do dela – Vanda gargalhou. – Como era idiota aquela ridícula... Deve ter pensado: Espere um pouco! Como posso ter ficado tão linda? – ela riu mais um pouco. – Então, nessa hora resolvi entrar e pôr o espetáculo em prática...

* * *

_A porta do banheiro se abria, lentamente, com um rangido..._

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram, fitando a porta se abrindo, através do espelho. Sentiu um calafrio e uma sensação forte que subiu pela sua garganta. Alguém estava entrando. Alguém com uma capa negra, sapatos escuros e... uma horrível máscara de vampiro._

_-Não... Não – balbuciou a garota, recuando até a parede ao fundo do banheiro._

* * *

-Nesse momento, ela já tinha percebido que eu era a assassina da escola, e que pretendia matá-la com aquela idéia de fazê-la se transformar em mim. Tanto que chegou a questionar do motivo de eu estar fazendo aquilo com ela...

* * *

_Vamp levou a mão para dentro da capa e retirou a foice. A lâmina afiada reluziu diante dos olhos arregalados da jovem._

_-Não, por favor – ela começou a chorar. – Não... Por que? Por que?_

_Vamp ignorou os avisos e continuou avançando, tranqüilo, batendo o cabo da foice na palma da mão, enquanto a garota chorava, em desespero._

_-Não... Por favor..._

_Mais passos até ela, foice contra a palma da mão, passos, passos..._

_-Não faça isso, por favor..._

_Foice contra a palma, refulgir da lâmina, passos..._

_-Não... POR FAVOR!_

* * *

-E, depois desse grito, com a minha falsa vontade de matá-la, Marylin-Vanda acabou fazendo o que eu mais queria. Saiu correndo, e tomou o caminho que a levaria até Buddy Strogne...

* * *

_A garota, numa espécie de último ato de desespero, avançou sem pensar duas vezes. Vamp girou a foice em sua direção, mas ela agachou num movimento rápido. Abriu a porta do banheiro com rapidez e saltou para o corredor escuro._

_Começou a correr pelo corredor, sempre olhando para trás. Estava na curva quando viu a figura de capa negra saindo do banheiro feminino._

_O medo era demasiado intenso. Sua boca estava seca, os músculos gelados... Era pavor puro, uma perseguição na calada da noite..._

_Algo saltou da escuridão mais à frente._

_Ela quase parou, assustada, mas continuou avançando, colocando em suas pernas toda a força possível. Logo reconheceu quem estava lá..._

_Buddy Strogne._

_-Buddy! – clamou, desesperada. – Buddy, por favor, me ajude – ela olhou para trás enquanto corria. O assassino ainda não estava vindo. – O assassino está atrás de mim, me ajude, por favor, ajude..._

* * *

-Buddy Strogne foi realmente um tolo – comentou Vanda, ao lembrar essa parte. – Inteligência realmente não é o forte dele. Desde quando eu pediria ajuda a ele? Nunca! Nem se estivesse sendo perseguida por quatrocentos psicopatas ao mesmo tempo! Devia ter sido óbvio que era outra pessoa.

* * *

_Ela não percebeu que os braços do rapaz estavam escondidos às costas, como se ele ocultasse alguma coisa..._

_-Vamos, me socorra, por favor..._

_Vanda estava bem perto... Buddy puxou a tora de madeira..._

_-Adeus..._

_E bateu com força na cabeça de Vanda. O impacto foi violento. A garota tombou para o lado e começou a rolar pela escada paralela ao corredor._

_-...Cadelinha._

_Buddy acompanhou a descida do corpo com um olhar frio, maligno. Naquele instante, Vamp surgiu na outra ponta do corredor._

_Buddy desviou os olhos do corpo que caía e olhou para o assassino, igualmente sério, igualmente frio._

* * *

-Neste momento eu tremi – confessou Vanda, com um certo esforço. – Eu e Buddy nos encarando... Claro que fiz o possível para ele não perceber, mas tremi sim... Vocês podem não acreditar, mas eu mato por prazer, pelo prazer do sangue... Buddy faz o que quer porque quer, porque tem sangue-frio. 

Ela tomou ar antes de continuar.

-Por sorte, Filch estava lá embaixo e viu o corpo rolando. Aí subiu para verificar, quebrando aquele momento pavoroso.

* * *

_Filch começou a subir as escadas com rapidez. O ruído dos passos do zelador quebrou o momento de contato visual entre Buddy e Vamp. Buddy, apavorado, correu para um lado. Vamp, rápido, escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura._

_Conforme Vamp esperava, Filch não se demorou por ali. Correu para o lado em que Buddy Strogne havia fugido._

* * *

-Quando vi que Filch se afastou, pude concretizar uma parte muito importante. Na verdade, uni o útil ao agradável. 

-Como assim? – perguntou Gina.

-Eu precisava deixar o corpo de Marylin deformado! Corria o risco de demorarem mais de uma hora para sepultarem, e, terminado esse tempo, ela voltaria a aparência normal. Então, eu precisava deixá-la irreconhecível quando passasse de Vanda para Marylin. E, para fazer isso, era só dar uns golpes de faca e, conseqüentemente, me esbaldar em sangue...

* * *

_Vamp esperou o ruído dos passos diminuir e abandonou o esconderijo, tomado por um desejo incontrolável..._

_Rapidamente, sentindo o cheiro do sangue aumentar a cada degrau que descia, ele foi até o corpo que jazia aos pés da escadaria. Debruçou-se sobre o corpo com sofreguidão. Com as narinas se dilatando, envolvendo-se no forte aroma, Vamp puxou uma faca do bolso e começou a perfurar o corpo de Vanda, primeiro na face, depois no braço, depois na barriga, sorvendo cada gotícula que emanava dos golpes e dos cortes, cada gotícula que ainda restava naquele corpo sem vida._

* * *

-Cada golpe ia deformando mais e mais... Acho que deu certo, devem ter enterrado logo, ou quando voltou à aparência de Marylin não deu pra perceber que ela não era eu... Mas creio que tenham sepultado rapidamente, o corpo estava deteriorado demais...

* * *

_-Totalmente desfigurada – murmurou Dumbledore, olhando para o corpo de Vanda. Minerva e Flitwick estavam ao lado dele._

_-O maluco aproveitou que eu me afastei e veio fazer o que sempre faz... Doido de pedra, como pode alguém ser viciado em sangue?_

_-Leve esse corpo daqui agora mesmo, Argo – pediu o diretor. – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer pela coitada._

_Filch levou o corpo de Vanda._

* * *

-Depois disso, fui até o local que tinha preparado para me esconder quando esse plano se concretizasse. Era uma sala abandonada. Deixei lá bolos, doces, tortas e vários mantimentos que tinha guardado da última vez que mamãe me enviou coisas de casa. Lá permaneci, e me preparei emocionalmente para a segunda parte do plano... 

-Espere um pouco – Gina interrompeu. – E, nesse tempinho que você ficou lá, escondida, ninguém sentiu falta de Marylin?

-Eu também me perguntei sobre isso, Gina – respondeu Harry. – Mas recordei do que Padma disse a Rony...

* * *

_-Ela era uma pessoa totalmente reclusa, isolada. Ninguém queria conversar com Marylin, ninguém queria ser amiga de alguém que andava prevendo todas as coisas. Marylin teve um bom dia? Ninguém queria saber. Marylin se machucou? Ninguém se importava. Marylin está sofrendo? Ninguém queria lhe secar as lágrimas._

* * *

-Ou seja, Gina, Marylin não tinha amizades. Marylin desapareceu? Ninguém notou. Mas, claro, os professores notariam uma hora, mas Vanda já tinha pensado nisso. E é aí que entra o próximo plano. 

-Exatamente, Potter. Onde estava mesmo? Ah, lembrei! Então, com os fios de cabelo que havia arrancado de Marylin no banheiro, podia pôr em prática a segunda parte do plano, que tinha um quê de audácia, mas tudo para dar certo.

-O plano do "Eu sei quem é o assassino" – disse Harry, cruzando os braços. Olhou para Gina, que estava boquiaberta. – E aí está! A Marylin daquele dia era a Vanda!

-Pois é! Genial, não foi? – indagou Vanda, satisfeita. – Foi tudo perfeito. Surgi aqui no alto da escadaria – ela foi até o ponto em que, no outro dia, como Marylin, havia parado. – E de repente todos se voltaram para mim... Imponente e misteriosa... Um xale branco sobre as vestes... O olhar parado...

Ela fez a simulação perfeita.

-E, de repente, comecei a descer as escadas – ela conteve uma risada. Ela não desceu as escadas, imitando, de modo que Harry e Gina suspiraram de alívio. Mas fez uma expressão histérica, imitando as frases que disse. – Os astros! Os astros! O raio de alinhamento! Eu vi! – começou a rir, com tamanha intensidade que logo estava enxugando as lágrimas. – E o povo com os olhos arregalados, todos pálidos, um bando de panacas assombrados!

Harry esperou que o acesso da garota terminasse para fazer uma pergunta que o andava intrigando.

-Certo, o seu plano era dizer que tinha visto o assassinato de Vanda numa premonição, e que o assassino era Buddy Strogne.

-Isso mesmo. Depois disso, fugiria para Hogsmeade e me abrigaria numa hospedaria, até encontrar um jeito de atrair o querido Richard para mim. Marylin seria dada como desaparecida, e Buddy, ó – ela fechou um punho e socou a palma da outra mão. – ...se ferraria bonito!

-Sim, mas... O que atrapalhou esse plano? Por que, ao olhar para Buddy, você saiu correndo? Aquele susto foi genuíno, com certeza. Eu estava perto da Mary... digo, de você e vi como você ficou assustada, trêmula, de repente. Aquilo não foi uma encenação.

-Não, não foi.

-Então Buddy Strogne a reconheceu? Mas... Não é possível, você estava imitando a Marylin, era uma imitação perfeita!

-Nem tão perfeita assim – disse Vanda, séria. – Eu deixei passar um mínimo detalhe, que nem a Padma deve ter notado, mas Buddy notou... Ele não é muito inteligente, mas é detalhista... Ah, sim, detalhista ao extremo, o canalha.

-Ele reconheceu algum gesto seu?

-Não, Potter. Ele reconheceu isto – Vanda estendeu a mão, onde, no dedo indicador, brilhava um refulgente anel dourado. – Eu adoro esse anel. Desde que minha mãe me enviou, não o tiro do dedo...

* * *

_Na mesa da Corvinal, Padma fitava Vanda, que estava mais produzida do que nunca, com uma blusa de alça cor de rosa, uma saia azul clara e um enorme anel dourado._

* * *

-Virou uma espécie de anel de estimação... E ele é um tanto exagerado, se vocês perceberem. Combina comigo, que gosto de ser o destaque em tudo... Infelizmente, nesse dia ele me atrapalhou, porque o que eu precisava era de cuidado e discrição. Acho que Buddy percebeu na hora em que apontei esse dedo para a janela.

* * *

_-Os astros! Os astros! – ela se encaminhou para o centro do saguão. Assustados, os alunos se afastaram, abrindo um espaço para a garota delirante. Ela apontou para a janela. – Os astros alinhados me revelaram com o poder das estrelas!_

_Ela baixou o dedo num movimento dramático..._

* * *

-Então, na hora em que ia falar, eu olhei na direção de Buddy. Ele estava sorrindo, mas isso não era o detalhe apavorante. Ele fazia um gesto com as duas mãos, um gesto discreto, em que colocava um anel imaginário no dedo. Percebi na hora o erro que tinha cometido, e que ele me reconhecera. Apanhara-me... Um pânico me invadiu e, para não deixar que ele me matasse novamente, resolvi correr para meu esconderijo.

* * *

_-Você não vai me matar! Não vai! – ela apertou os olhos, as mãos envolvendo o xale branco, enquanto continuava a recuar. – Não pode! Eu preciso dizer a verdade! A verdade!_

_Marylin começou a correr na direção de um corredor._

* * *

-Vocês não sabem o medo que senti... Buddy tinha descoberto o meu disfarce, sabia que eu estava viva. Fiquei apavorada... 

Ela relembrou os momentos de horror...

* * *

_Marylin caminhava, perdida, olhando para todos os lados. Começou a chorar, tremendo. _

_-Vai me pegar... Estou perdida..._

_Exausta, encostou-se em uma tapeçaria e respirou fundo._

_De repente, duas mãos saíram por detrás da tapeçaria. Uma envolveu-lhe a cintura, a outra, que segurava um canivete, ficou próxima ao seu pescoço._

_-Te peguei! – disse a voz._

* * *

-Ele disse isso, cortou meu braço, eu soltei um grito, e ele, rude, me puxou para trás da tapeçaria.

* * *

_Um golpe de canivete, um grito e a garota foi levada para trás da tapeçaria, deixando no chão apenas o xale, agora decorado com leves pinceladas de vermelho._

* * *

-Depois disso – falou Harry – ele a levou para uma sala deserta, onde havia uma pequena passagem para um cubículo secreto, e a aprisionou. Estou certo? 

-Sim – concordou Vanda, um tanto impressionada pelo conhecimento de Harry. – Foram momentos terríveis...

-E por que ele simplesmente não a matou na hora que a pegou? – perguntou Gina. – Podia muito bem ter escondido seu corpo e...

-Porque – interrompeu Harry – como disse Dennis Dawkins, "em relação aos inimigos, Buddy prefere vê-los sofrer diante de seus olhos, sofrerem vivos". Quando a hipótese de Vanda estar viva surgiu, eu precisei saber disso, de como Buddy se portava diante dos inimigos. E, quando Dennis me passou um perfil psicológico dele, eu perguntei sobre como ele agiria com os inimigos. Dennis disse a verdade; Buddy podia ter matado Patrick Geller, mas preferiu ver o garoto sofrer. Assim como, nesse dia, ele preferiu fazer Vanda sofrer a matá-la, o que de fato ocorreu.

"Ele a enfurnou no cubículo, conjurou correntes e a aprisionou. Foi algo rápido. Saiu correndo da sala. Vanda, apavorada, começou a se debater e a arranhar as correntes no chão, produzindo um ruído. Padma Patil ouviu o ruído. Buddy escutou os passos se aproximando e, sem tempo, viu a primeira coisa de metal que surgiu – a armadura – e fingiu que procurava Marylin atrás dela".

-Foi um triunfo para o desgraçado – disse Vanda com rancor. – Saber que tinha aprisionada a Cadelinha. Eu estava da forma como ele desejava; presa, sob o domínio dele. Respirando com dificuldade naquele lugar imundo e apertado... Precisavam ver a expressão de prazer no rosto dele, ao me ver sofrendo. Ai, que ódio! Mas esse prazer não durou muito tempo... Ah, não durou... Eu sempre jurei a mim mesma que ainda venceria Buddy Strogne. E a Cadelinha, desobediente, fugiu. O dono não amarra direito, a Cadelinha vai embora – ela riu. – De tanto arrastar as correntes, consegui atrair um pirralho do primeiro ano para lá. Dei uma desculpa idiota, dizendo que era uma brincadeira de mal gosto que tinham feito comigo, e o imbecil me soltou. Mandei ficar calado e consegui isso com apenas três Sapos de Chocolate... Aff, como as crianças são inocentes... Bom, aí eu escapei, deixando o dono maluquinho e cheio de ódio, ah, posso apostar...

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, lembrando de como Draco havia dito que Buddy ficara após sair da sala onde Vanda estava aprisionada.

-Depois disso, você ficou um tempo sem agir novamente, porque houve um intervalo em que o assassino não fez absolutamente nada...

-Sim. Fugi do castelo e fui me refugiar em Hogsmeade, do mesmo modo como planejava anteriormente. Coberta com uma capa com toca, com medo de ser reconhecida por algum professor que eventualmente estivesse pelas proximidades, procurei refúgio na Hospedaria Valentine. O velho Valentine estranhou os meus trajes, e, quando viu que era apenas uma adolescente, ficou desconfiado. Mas um bom valor em galeões fez o velho balançar os ombros para a desconfiança e me deixar ocupar um dos quartos da hospedaria.

"Rondava as proximidades do castelo todos os dias, enquanto pensava numa maneira de conseguir atrair Richard para mim. Já estava quase decidida a procurar um clã de vampiros para me transformar quando, num desses dias, vi uma movimentação muito estranha no castelo. De repente, vi uma figura correndo em disparada para os portões – era Richard. Surpresa e sem entender nada, escondi-me atrás de um dos arbustos que ladeiam a estrada e o observei fugindo. Só fui entender o que tinha acontecido quando o Professor Snape parou bem perto de onde eu estava, e murmurou algo como: _Aqui você não volta, vampiro nojento! _Bom, aquilo bastou para a ficha cair para mim: o segredo de Richard tinha sido revelado! E todos estavam contra ele, a ponto de o perseguirem e o expulsarem da escola! E eu, tonta, deixei-o correr e desaparecer".

"Tentei corrigir meu erro assim que o professor se afastou. Corri pela estrada, entrei no povoado, passei por várias ruas, mas nenhum sinal de Richard... Era natural que seria fácil convencê-lo a ficar comigo naquelas condições! Dois exilados... Duas pessoas que não poderiam voltar a Hogwarts... Eu ia explicar a ele o que tinha acontecido comigo – com uma mentira, claro – e ele ia me aceitar... E finalmente seríamos felizes. O problema era: onde Richard tinha se escondido?".

"Procurei, procurei, e nada. Retornava a hospedaria para as refeições, descansava um pouco e retomava a busca. Não deu resultados... Até que, já de noite, durante minha busca, vi um morcego voando em direção a um ponto deserto e desabitado do povoado. Podia não ser Richard, mas resolvi arriscar. Corri até lá e, quando estava perto, vi outro morcego saindo daquele ponto, ou melhor, diretamente de dentro de uma caverna. Mas não era um morcego comum, e sim um morcego de papel. Obviamente, uma correspondência para você, Gina... E aí percebi que, mesmo exilado, ele ainda contava com seu apoio, e que nem isso separaria os dois, tampouco destruiria o... amor".

"Concluí que não adiantava me mostrar a Richard... Ele não se juntaria a mim. Não. Não enquanto _você_ estivesse à espera dele. E aí, o que me restava fazer? Matar você!".

-O carro azarado – murmurou Gina.

-Correto. Na noite seguinte, saí da hospedaria e retornei a propriedade. Esgueirando-me pelo jardim, pensava numa forma de como pegá-la lá dentro... Enquanto pensava, vi a imprestável da Vicky dando sopa. Já estava em período de abstinência, me controlando para não matar ninguém em Hogsmeade, e aí surge a jovem indefesa, perto de um monte de carros... _pimba_! A inspiração veio na hora! Pancadas e pancadas seguidas contra o carro, até jorrar a quantidade de sangue que eu precisava... Estava com muita vontade, vocês nem podem imaginar quanta vontade... Foi uma delícia! Mas não pude aproveitar por muito tempo... Pois a sorte estava ao meu lado. E a pessoa que eu almejava matar, a pessoa que eu precisava tirar do meu caminho para me unir a Richard, a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo surgiu, como uma presa indefesa – seu olhar fulminou Gina. – Parei de atacar Vicky no mesmo instante que ouvi seus passos. Você virou as costas, e assim que a vi, ah, não perdi tempo! Azarei o automóvel!

-Seria mais um crime que não viabilizava o derramamento de sangue como fonte de alimentar o assassino – interpôs Harry. – Eu só pude pensar que havia algo de diferente nesse ataque. E havia mesmo: Vanda não queria se alimentar. Ela queria eliminar sua arquiinimiga, Gina.

-Não venha me dizer que isso foi suficiente para você chegar a essa conclusão – duvidou Vanda.

-Claro que não foi. Outras coisas soaram estranhas nessa noite do carro. A primeira que me intrigou foi o fato de, como a própria Gina contou, Buddy Strogne ter arriscado a vida para salvá-la. Isso não era normal. Buddy, uma pessoa que não ama ninguém a não ser ele mesmo, se arriscar para salvar Gina? Tudo bem que ele diz que a ama, pode até ser, do jeito dele, mas... Correr o risco de ser atropelado por causa dela? Não, pra mim havia algo de estranho nisso. E pedi para que me contassem novamente como tudo aconteceu.

* * *

_-O que? Buddy arriscou a própria vida para salvar você?_

_-Sim... – Gina hesitou ante o olhar desconfiado de Harry. – Pelo menos foi o que pareceu..._

_Harry inclinou-se para frente._

_-Gina, conte-me novamente, mas dessa vez passo a passo, como tudo ocorreu ontem à noite, a partir do momento em que o carro azarado saltou em sua direção._

_Gina relatou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, tendo a colaboração de Rony em alguns momentos. Quando terminou, todos se viraram para Harry, que parecia desligado do mundo, mergulhado em pensamentos e reflexões._

_-Muito interessante – murmurou ele, misteriosamente. De repente, levantou-se. – Bom, já que todos nós apresentamos as nossas evoluções nas investigações, vamos..._

* * *

-E o que foi que eu disse que fez você perceber que tinha algo estranho? – perguntou Gina, interessada. 

-A segunda coisa que me intrigou: o momento em que o carro freia a poucos centímetros de Rony.

* * *

_Rony tropeçou num galho e caiu sentado no chão. Não dava nem tempo de erguer a cabeça. Gina fechou os olhos; Rony também, esperando o momento fatídico, em que aquele automóvel negro estraçalharia todos os seus ossos e o arremessasse longe..._

_Houve um barulho muito forte quando..._

_...o carro..._

_...freou. Tão perto que Rony sentiu o calor que emanava do radiador. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Não podia acreditar que ainda estava vivo; não podia acreditar que aquele carro maldito havia desistido._

_O carro deu marcha à ré. Mas não parou. Continuou dando marcha à ré, correndo em marcha à ré, na direção de Gina._

* * *

-Veja bem, Gina: o carro desiste de atropelar Rony. Isso foi muito estranho! E eu lhe pergunto: por que ele fez isso? Por ordens dela – ele apontou para Vanda. – Porque o objetivo ali não era matar Rony, e sim você. E Vanda sabia que não tinha muito tempo antes dos professores aparecerem. Então, de onde está escondida, ela dá uma ordem ao carro azarado. E ele dá marcha à ré logo em direção a você... Veja, é como... Como se estivesse mirando apenas em você... E _estava_ mirando apenas em você. Porque, com você morta, Vanda podia conquistar o Richard! 

Harry pigarreou, enquanto Gina digeria as informações. Ele mordeu o lábio e continuou:

-Mas ainda faltava o principal: o que fez Buddy Strogne se intrometer? Eu sabia que Buddy não tinha ido até lá para salvar você. Era a única coisa que se encaixava, mas não fazia o menor sentido, era inconcebível! Recordei a rixa que ele e Vanda sempre tiveram, e que ele sabia que isso era coisa dela. E obtive minha resposta no mesmo papo com Dennis em que ele ressaltou que Buddy preferia ver desafetos sofrerem vivos.

* * *

_-Buddy não admite fracassos. Para ele, ele é superior a qualquer um de nós; sempre vai vencer, sempre terá o que quer. Mesmo que precise aprontar para que isso aconteça._

* * *

-Dennis esqueceu de acrescentar: Mesmo que precise _correr risco de vida_ para que isso aconteça. Sim, Gina, Buddy foi salvá-la apenas para evitar o triunfo que Vanda teria com a sua morte. Porque, para ele, Vanda não pode sair vitoriosa. Ele foi capaz de se arriscar apenas para ver um inimigo ser derrotado. 

"E ia acabar fracassando se o Professor Dumbledore não aparecesse... Buddy é estranho demais. Ele quase sacrificou a própria vida apenas para ver a derrota de Vanda".

-É... Assustador – comentou Gina, chocada. – Dois monstros... Praticamente podemos resumir tudo a uma guerra entre os dois... A Loira do Banheiro... O Expresso... A confusão do desaparecimento de Marylin... O carro... Todas essas encrencas sempre temperadas pela briga entre os dois!

-Pois é... Depois, precisei concluir minha teoria. Fui até a armadura, achando que ele podia ter escondido Vanda em algum lugar ali por perto. Finalmente, agora há pouco, eu e Mione encontramos a sala e as correntes. Depois, Draco chegou, falou sobre a reação de Buddy diante da sala, e aí foi que tudo se concluiu de vez.

Vanda afastou uma mecha de cabelo com um movimento exagerado.

-Vocês fizeram um plano para descobrir os podres do Strogne, não é? – diante da expressão surpresa de Harry, ela explicou. – Ah eu ouvi tudo. Ouvi tudo no mesmo momento em que vocês contaram a Richard.

-Mas como você escutou...?

-"Meu amor, continuo escondido em Hogsmeade... Usem a Capa de Invisibilidade... Te amo, com amor, Richard... etc, etc...".

Harry ficou boquiaberto; Vanda acabara de citar trechos do bilhete que Richard escrevera a Gina.

-Você interceptou o bilhete?

-Elementar, caro Harry! Depois que descobri onde ele se escondia, mantive-me atenta. Observava o esconderijo de longe quando ele soltou o bilhete. Claro que tive que ler antes de soltá-lo e deixar que o morcego de papel seguisse seu percurso...

-E por que não o rasgou? – indagou Gina.

-Porque desejava ouvir a conversa! E foi o que fiz. Escondida, observei o encontro emocionado de vocês dois! – Vanda fez uma falsa expressão de emoção. – E assim que todos entraram na caverna, coloquei meus ouvidos em funcionamento e escutei tudinho. Inclusive o grandioso plano de invadir o dormitório de Buddy Strogne.

"Aquilo era perfeito para mim! Você estaria sozinha e indefesa no castelo! Entrando no salão comunal da Sonserina e no dormitório do remelento do Strogne, poderia capturá-la e eliminá-la de uma vez por todas!".

"Infiltrei-me na escola novamente. Das janelas laterais do castelo, vi quando vocês subiram para o salão comunal. Uma encenação muito bem feita para enganar qualquer um, menos a mim, que sabia muito bem tudo o que estava planejado".

"Esperei, ainda escondida, que a próxima etapa do plano de vocês acontecesse. E aconteceu! Vi o momento exato em que, no Saguão de Entrada, vocês retiraram a capa e tornaram-se visíveis".

* * *

_O quarteto saiu do dormitório, cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade, desceu para o salão comunal, passou pelo buraco do retrato, caminhou pelos corredores desertos e, ao chegar ao Saguão de Entrada, que tinha a porta entreaberta, retirou a capa._

_-É aqui que nos separamos – falou Harry. – Rony, Gina, vocês sabem o que fazer. Eu e Mione vamos seguir o nosso caminho... Boa sorte._

_

* * *

_

-Ia entrar no castelo e seguir o caminho que Gina tinha tomado com Rony, mas acabei me interrompendo e me escondendo novamente ao ver algo muito interessante: um morcego. Como um herói idiota de um conto romântico, o meu querido Richard tinha vindo salvar a preciosa Gina! Argh! – ela fez uma careta de nojo. – Então, Richard entrou no castelo. Em seguida, outro morcego surgiu e transformou-se em uma vampira.

"Ia avançar sem perder tempo... Não podia deixar que Richard salvasse a Gina, não, não podia. Tinha que chegar ao salão comunal antes disso. Porém, no momento em que ia sair do meu esconderijo, mais uma vez fui obrigada a recuar. Não pude entender como, mas lá vinha Buddy Strogne, parecendo muito nervoso. Supus que tinha visto o morcego, e... O bicho ia pegar".

"A vampira tentou impedi-lo de entrar no castelo, mas Buddy a jogou longe. Ela deu uns giros no ar para evitar a queda... fantásticos! Um domínio que os vampiros possuem e que é um dos que mais admiro... Então, Buddy atravessou a barreira que a vampira formava e entrou no castelo. Fiquei apavorada... O que ele não faria a Richard se o pegasse? Mais uma vez, abandonei meu esconderijo, mas dessa vez fui bem-sucedida...".

* * *

_Charlotte deu giros no ar, evitando a queda. Mas assim que seus pés tocaram o solo, Buddy Strogne já havia desaparecido._

_-Droga! – murmurou, decepcionada. Alisou os cabelos, em sinal de preocupação. – Deixei esse maluco entrar... E agora, como avisar a Richard?_

_Encaminhou-se para as portas, mas as palavras de Richard ecoaram em sua cabeça, imobilizando-a..._

_"Não entre no castelo por nada"._

_Assim, sem ação, Charlotte encostou-se na parede do castelo e ficou ali, parada, ansiosa; o que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria. Ela nada podia fazer..._

_-Ei, vampira! – chamou uma voz._

_Charlotte virou-se. O feitiço a atingiu antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. Estuporada, a vampira bateu a cabeça na parede e perdeu os sentidos._

_Vamp a observou por alguns segundos e, alisando a foice que trazia no bolso, entrou no castelo._

* * *

-Assim que cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada, examinei a situação. Ouvi passos descendo a escadaria, e me escondi; era Richard, olhando para os lados, o que indicava que estava perdido e não fazia idéia de onde ficava o salão comunal da Sonserina. Acabou se decidindo por um caminho errado. Aflita, com medo de Buddy fazer mal a Richard, entrei nas masmorras e tomei o rumo que Buddy havia tomado. 

"O segui de longe. Precisava observá-lo de perto. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ouvi-lo, descobrindo todo o plano de vocês...".

* * *

_-Ah, vagabunda desgraçada – falou, uma fúria incandescente em cada palavra. – Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, sua vadia._

* * *

-Ele havia descoberto tudo, e mostrava um ódio descomunal por Gina! Respirei aliviada; Buddy a pegaria e faria o que eu mais queria. Assim, dei meia volta e retornei para o Saguão de Entrada. Estava quase entrando no Saguão quando as portas se abriram e Draco Malfoy entrou. 

"Parecia meio perdido, e entrou pelo mesmo corredor que Harry e Hermione tinham entrado. Resolvi ir por ali também; podia descobrir o que ele ia fazer, e chegar até onde os dois tinham ido – podiam ter descoberto coisas demais. Bom, Draco acabou parando no mesmo local em que os dois estavam, e esperei do lado de fora, só escutando... Assim que puseram os pés para fora, eu os ataquei. E, perseguindo Potter, chegamos aqui. A esse ponto...".

Vanda levantou-se, apanhando a foice novamente.

-Agora que vocês sabem a verdade, vocês não vão me denunciar, vão? – perguntou, tranqüila.

-E por que não faríamos isso? – ameaçou Gina, dando passos para trás em direção as portas do castelo.

-Simplesmente porque Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy estão caídos por aqui – disse Vanda, com tranqüilidade, descendo o primeiro degrau. – E, se vocês saírem e me denunciar, é muito provável que eles estejam mortos quando voltarem...

Harry entrou na frente de Gina, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo.

-O que você quer que a gente faça, então?

-Quero que sigam minhas ordens corretamente – ela desceu o segundo degrau. – Enquanto a Cadelinha aqui vai atrás do dono, para matá-lo de uma vez por todas. Sim, meus amigos. É a hora da Cadelinha vencer!

-NUNCA!

A voz de Buddy ecoou pelo saguão. Harry e Gina viraram-se. Buddy girou a tora e atingiu o rosto de Harry, com tamanho impacto que o derrubou no chão, fazendo os óculos dele voarem e o nariz quebrar.

-Harry! – gritou Gina, apavorada, enquanto o sangue começava a escorrer do nariz do amigo, que parecia ter desmaiado.

Ia correr até ele, mas Buddy a interrompeu, segurando-a com força. Gina tremeu diante dos olhos ferozes de Buddy, agora tão próximos dos dela.

-Você não vai a lugar algum. Agora eu te peguei, sua vadia!

Ele a jogou no chão. Gina apoiou-se com as mãos para amortecer a queda. Quando olhou novamente para Buddy, ele erguia a tora de madeira com as duas mãos e a olhava com uma satisfação demoníaca.

-Adeus, querida. Adeus, sua pu...

-NÃO!

Richard pulou sobre Buddy, empurrando-o para o lado. A tora de madeira caiu das mãos de Buddy. Richard caiu sobre ele, e tentou imobilizar-lhe os braços, mas Buddy era três vezes mais forte; ele deu um chute na barriga de Richard, que, sem fôlego, caiu para o lado.

Buddy pegou a tora de madeira novamente. Gina correu até Richard, acudindo-o.

Buddy não os atacou novamente. Começou a caminhar para trás, enquanto fitava, maliciosamente, o alto da escadaria, onde Vanda se encontrava de foice em punho.

-Olá, Cadela! Que saudade de você!

-Seu imprestável... Eu te odeio, eu te odeio!

-Ah, que gracinha... Eu também! – Buddy tornou-se sério, abandonando a brincadeira irônica. – Chegamos ao fim da nossa guerra, Cadelinha. É a hora... A hora de você pagar pela desobediência ao seu dono.

-Será? Olha, que eu já escapei muitas vezes...

-Mas hoje você não me escapa! – Buddy interrompeu, sua voz grave sobrepondo-se a voz de Vanda. – Hoje é onde tudo termina. O estágio final.

Buddy virou-se para as portas de entrada do castelo e atravessou a tranca.

-Pronto – olhou para Gina e Richard, que se levantavam, e depois para Vanda. – Só nós. As partes envolvidas. Buddy, Gina, Vanda e Richard. Vou propor, então, um jogo...

-Jogo? – indagou Vanda.

-Sim. Um jogo. Chama-se "A Caçada".

Gina e Richard se entreolharam, assustados; Buddy parecia estar beirando a loucura, e Gina apertou a mão do namorado com força.

-E... Como se joga isso? – perguntou Richard.

-Ora, anormal, você já está no jogo! As regras já estão aqui! Já estamos dentro do tabuleiro! Você e Gina são as pecinhas, eu e a Cadelinha somos os caçadores. O tabuleiro é o castelo inteiro, que temos só para nós! Eu corro atrás do Richard, Cadelinha vai atrás de Gina, e eu e Cadelinha também nos caçamos.

-E o que acontece se vocês encontram quem estão perseguindo – perguntou Gina, receosa – ou encontram um ao outro?

-Ué, a peça mais fraca é eliminada – Buddy girou a tora no ar. – Eliminada definitivamente. Para sempre.

Gina agarrou o braço de Richard.

-E, detalhe: vocês dois não podem ir pelo mesmo caminho!

-E... Quando esse jogo começa? – indagou Gina.

-Já começou! – exclamou Buddy entusiasmado. – Aliás, vocês, peças, já deviam estar correndo.

Bastou ele dizer isso para que Gina e Richard corressem. Gina seguiu pela direita, Richard pela esquerda. Vanda, sem perder tempo, ajeitou a foice, desceu a escadaria – com um leve temor de que Buddy quebrasse as regras e a matasse antes das peças se espalharem – e correu para o caminho onde Gina entrara. Buddy contemplou o cenário por um momento, e então, com um suspiro satisfeito, sentindo nas mãos o sangue que cobria a tora de madeira, murmurou:

-E tem início o jogo. A Caçada começou! – e entrou no mesmo corredor que Richard.

A partida tinha se iniciado. A partida que só podia terminar em sangue.

* * *

**NA: Espero que tenham gostado: deixe o seu comentário! E, em breve, o capítulo 28: "Caçada: a morte é um jogo"!**

**Abraços!**


	28. A Caçada: a morte é um jogo

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**_A Caçada: a morte é um jogo_**

Assim que colocou os pés no corredor, Richard verificou se Buddy estava se aproximando; como não havia sinal de seu perseguidor, Richard franziu a testa, concentrando-se e, com um leve estalo e um rodopio, metamorfoseou-se em morcego.

Richard planou pelo corredor, movendo as compridas asas negras com rapidez. Como morcego, conseguia avançar com maior velocidade. Voando, pretendia encontrar Gina e salvá-la; em seguida, arranjaria um jeito de fugir do castelo e, ao mesmo tempo, garantir a sobrevivência de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Draco, que estavam caídos, frágeis, pelos corredores da escola.

Richard continuou voando, prosseguindo em sua busca, sentindo o calor dos archotes próximos chamuscarem as suas asas. De certo modo, fugir de Buddy Strogne estava saindo mais fácil do que ele imaginava...

-BU!

Não houve tempo de desviar-se. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Ao dobrar o corredor, dera de frente com o rosto maníaco de Buddy. Richard movimentou as asas em desespero, guinchando, mas a mão de Buddy se fechou contra o seu corpo minúsculo. Ele concentrou-se para voltar à forma humana. Buddy o arremessou contra a parede ao lado; enquanto era arremessado, Richard voltou à forma humana, estatelando as costas na parede, batendo a cabeça e deslizando para o chão.

Sua visão ficou turva; ele piscou tentando normalizar. Antes que conseguisse, viu Buddy arremessar alguma coisa contra o seu colo; Richard, instintivamente, estendeu a mão para afastar o que quer que fosse. Quando tocou a coisa, sentiu uma pontada de dor forte e imediata na ponta dos dedos, como se eles tivessem sido chamuscados. Richard gritou de dor, enquanto aproximava os dedos dos olhos; finos fios de fumaça espiralada saíam do ferimento escuro que se formara neles.

Sua visão entrou em foco novamente. Antes que olhasse para a coisa que estava pousada em seu colo, Richard já sabia muito bem o que era; o ferimento e o odor característico que cortava o ar não mentiam...

_Um dente de alho._

Richard mordeu o lábio, tentando suportar a dor, e acabou cortando-o também. Por um momento, esquecera-se dos caninos alongados; estava perdendo o hábito de ser um vampiro.

Ele envolveu a mão no pano das vestes e, assim, empurrou o dente de alho para longe. Assim que conseguiu lançar aquela "granada para vampiros" para longe, percebeu que Buddy Strogne estava rindo.

Richard levou um dedo para o ferimento do lábio e o fitou, estreitando os olhos.

-É... Como todos os livros dizem... – comentou Buddy desdenhosamente, enquanto um sorriso maligno e satisfeito turvava-lhe os lábios. – A imortalidade dos vampiros pode tornar-se mortalidade se for posta a prova.

Somente naquele instante Richard percebeu que as mãos de Buddy estavam escondidas às costas do rapaz. E foi exatamente naquele momento que ele descobriu o que estavam ocultos...

-Resista a isso, anormal! – gritou Buddy, enquanto arremessava um dente de alho na direção de Richard.

Usando seu poder vampiresco, Richard foi capaz de se desviar do alho, cortando o ar num salto velocíssimo. Estava pousando novamente no chão quando um terceiro dente de alho arremessado por Buddy o atingiu no rosto.

Richard recuou, sentindo o ardor queimar-lhe a bochecha esquerda, enquanto um fio de fumaça cortava o ar no local em que a pele foi chamuscada.

-Ai... Droga!... Seu... Seu animal...

Mais um alho foi arremessado contra ele, mas dessa vez atingiu as suas vestes; Richard continuou recuando, tentando proteger os lugares em que havia parte de sua pele descoberta, enquanto mais e mais alhos eram arremessados contra ele, com movimentos cada vez mais fortes.

-Vamos, anormal... Resista a isso! – Buddy riu com desdém. – Vai... Desvie-se! É... Acho que você também pode morrer...

Richard tentou se concentrar e se transformar em morcego, mas as constantes investidas de Buddy não lhe proporcionavam o tempo necessário para a concentração; quando um dente de alho queimou a palma de sua mão com um novo ardor potencialmente forte, Richard percebeu que não havia alternativa; precisava transformar-se e fugir dali.

Desviou-se de mais um dente de alho, que passou rente a sua orelha direita. Preparou-se para evitar mais um... Mas nada aconteceu.

Quando levantou os olhos, viu que os alhos que Buddy havia conjurado tinham terminado, e que agora o garoto segurava mais uma de suas toras de madeira, enquanto avançava em sua direção.

Os olhos de Richard se arregalaram quando ele viu que aquela era uma tora de madeira especial. Aquela tinha uma ponta afiada talhada na madeira – era uma _estaca. _E a ponta estava sendo direcionada para o seu peito.

Richard tomou uma súbita decisão, que podia mostrar-se tola ou perfeita: ia tentar usar aqueles míseros segundos antes da aproximação de Buddy e sua arma letal para concentrar-se e se metamorfosear em morcego.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar o rugido feroz de Buddy, tentando afastar da mente a imagem do seu grande rival que estava a poucos passos de atravessá-lo com uma estaca e destruí-lo.

-Adeus, anormal! – ele ouviu a voz triunfante de Buddy exclamar.

Buddy apertou o punho contra o corpo da estaca, deu um impulso com o braço para trás e a cravou-a...

Na parede?

-Ãh? – perguntou-se Buddy, irritado e confuso. – Mas...?

Levou dois segundos para que ele admitisse o próprio fracasso e procurasse Richard no ar. Quando finalmente o viu, Richard planava pelo final do corredor, virando a direita.

-Droga! – vociferou Buddy, frustrado, jogando a estaca no chão. – Mas isso não vai ficar assim... Eu ainda te pego, seu desgraçado! Eu criei esse jogo, e eu vou vencê-lo!

Apanhando a estaca afiada, Buddy seguiu o caminho que a sua peça havia escolhido.

* * *

Gina correu pelo corredor escuro e deserto; seus passos e seus gemidos de medo e de dor lançavam ecos sombrios pelas paredes de pedra. Lançou um olhar desesperado para trás. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca; uma sombra se formava no início do corredor, aproximando-se com rapidez. Sua perseguidora estava a caminho, pronta a destruir a peça com sua foice afiada.

Gina olhou para o resto do corredor; o final ainda estava distante. Não havia tempo de sumir de vista sem que Vanda visse qual dos caminhos ela escolhera. Sendo assim, Gina usou a primeira idéia sensata que lhe surgiu na cabeça. Deslizou o corpo no chão e ocupou a abertura sob um banco de madeira.

Mal tinha entrado em seu esconderijo quando Vanda chegou ao corredor.

Gina verificou o próprio corpo, tranqüila; não havia vestígios de sangue dessa vez, como na noite em que se escondera dentro de um armário para escapar de Vanda. Da outra vez, a capacidade de farejar sangue ajudara Vanda a localizá-la, mas dessa vez ela não contava com esse fator em seu benefício.

Com certeza, ela ia seguir caminho, pensando que Gina continuara a correr pelo grande tabuleiro do jogo. Gina abriu um sorriso trêmulo e angustiado.

Apurou os ouvidos, pronta a escutar o mesmo eco assustador que seus passos, sua respiração e seu medo produziam naquele corredor, mas, para sua surpresa, tudo o que captou foi silêncio.

Silêncio total.

Subitamente...

Uma gargalhada sinistra.

Uma gargalhada forte e aguda, que tomou conta do corredor.

Vanda estava rindo.

-Eu não posso acreditar – falou ela, ainda entre risos. – Não posso acreditar que você tomou uma atitude tão estúpida quanto essa...

Gina engoliu em seco e procurou controlar a respiração.

-Mas é uma otária mesmo – e riu ainda mais. – Eu achei que você tinha tirado alguma experiência dos nossos encontros anteriores, Gina. Mas que decepção! Eu acreditava que você tinha ficado mais esperta.

Subitamente, o som dos passos começou a acompanhar o som da respiração ofegante da assassina. Não eram passos lentos ou hesitantes; ela caminhava normalmente, pisando forte no chão, decidida, como se soubesse _exatamente onde devia ir._

Gina mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

_Vanda sabia onde ela estava escondida._

-Sabe que, pensando bem, até que não foi uma má idéia do Strogne inventar esse jogo – falou Vanda, num prazer delirante. – A Caçada... Proporcionou-me a oportunidade que eu queria de me livrar de você, Gina, de uma vez por todas!

Gina era capaz de ouvir as batidas do próprio coração...

-Depois que eu cuidar do Strogne, ficarei com Richard para sempre. Pode ficar tranqüila, Gina! Jogarei sobre a sua sepultura as flores do buquê de meu casamento com o meu querido vampiro apaixonado.

Gina tentou levar a mão ao bolso para apanhar a varinha, mas viu que o medo não permitia.

-Eu e ele seremos eternos, Gina! Já pensou nisso, queridinha? Hein? Ele vai me morder, e eu e ele seremos felizes por toda a eternidade!

Gina viu os sapatos de Vanda surgirem, através da abertura. Sua garganta ficou seca... Foi encontrada... Seria morta...

Vanda passou direto.

Gina não ficou ali sob o banco parada, se perguntando para onde Vanda estava indo, onde a assassina pensava que ela estava escondida, e como chegara a essa conclusão errada. Resolveu aproveitar o erro de Vanda. Colocou a cabeça para fora da abertura e espiou. Vanda continuava avançando pelo corredor, ainda com passos decididos, o olhar fixo em um armário fechado no final do corredor.

Então era isso; Vanda pensava que ela havia escolhido o mesmo tipo de esconderijo.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Gina esgueirou o corpo pela abertura e, cautelosamente, sem fazer sequer o menor ruído, levantou-se. Vanda estava bem perto do armário quando ela correu até a porta logo a sua frente, girando a maçaneta e a abrindo...

-Achei você! – exclamou a voz de Vanda, enquanto abria o armário metálico.

Gina ouviu um sonoro palavrão e um baque semelhante a um chute contra o armário quando encostou a porta da sala.

Vislumbrou o aposento; era fracamente iluminado por lampiões que pendiam do teto. Apesar de parecer inutilizada há muitos anos, havia diversas carteiras ali, enfileiradas corretamente. Sem perder tempo, e pouco se importando com as pequenas aranhas, que eram tão abundantes que pareciam estar em cada uma das carteiras, como se fossem os estudantes daquela sala, Gina agachou-se e se escondeu sob uma carteira da frente.

Esfregou as mãos frias, assustada; será que Vanda entraria ali ou seguiria pelo corredor?

-Como isso vai acabar? – perguntou Gina a si mesma, em sussurros, horrorizada. – A única esperança é que aquela gincana termine logo... Precisamos nos manter vivos até todos voltarem à escola... É... Só isso... Só isso...

_Passos._

-Não... – murmurou, quase as lágrimas.

Eram os passos de Vanda. Tão próximos... Muito, muito perto... Os sapatos de Vanda chocando-se contra o chão de pedra do corredor... Ela estava voltando...

-Não entre aqui, não entre aqui... – Gina começou a sussurrar sem parar, enquanto torcia as mãos num pânico que ia crescendo gradualmente, a cada passo da assassina. – Não entre aqui, não entre...

_Parou._

Gina viu a sombra sob o vão da porta da sala. A maçaneta girou.

-...aqui – concluiu Gina, sem conseguir sussurrar; a palavra foi um mero movimento de lábios que tremiam.

Ela parou de falar e encolheu-se ainda mais.

A porta da sala foi escancarada, batendo contra a parede; o baque produziu um calafrio em Gina. Ela acompanhou os sapatos de Vanda, que caminhou lentamente, parando exatamente ao lado de sua carteira. Gina prendeu a respiração.

Vanda analisava a sala ali da frente, estudando atentamente cada uma das carteiras com o olhar.

-Vamos ver se eu consigo encontrar a fugitiva... – comentou. Os sapatos sumiram do campo de visão de Gina; ela ouviu a carteira ranger; Vanda tinha subido nela. Em seguida, outra coisa ficou rente ao campo de visão de Gina – _a lâmina brilhante de uma foice._

Vanda, de pernas cruzadas sobre a carteira, segurando o cabo da foice com uma das mãos, continuava a observar as carteiras.

-É... Parece que ela não está aqui... – ela concluiu, descendo da mesa. – Pra onde será que ela foi? Droga!

Vanda ajeitou a foice novamente e caminhou decidida até a porta. Gina cortou um suspiro ao meio quando a assassina estancou. Lentamente, Vanda virou-se.

-Espere um instante... Faltou uma...

Gina só podia ver os pés da garota voltados em sua direção e, embora aquela direção significasse todas as outras vinte e nove carteiras que havia na sala, ela sabia que Vanda estava se referindo aquela onde ela estava escondida.

Ela observou, horrorizada, os passos de Vanda se aproximando, lentamente, aumentando ainda mais a carga de medo e de pavor.

Vanda estava muito perto agora...

Ela devia estar se inclinando para afastar a carteira...

Ela ia afastar... _Ia afastar..._

-NÃO! – berrou Gina, empurrando a carteira para cima com força e arremessando-a de qualquer jeito.

A carteira voou na direção de Vanda, derrubando-a e esmagando-a contra o chão.

Gina continuou berrando e correndo, sem parar para ver o resultado de sua atitude inesperada. Correu desabalada pelo corredor. Estava próxima ao fim quando um morcego surgiu.

A alegria a envolveu de imediato; ali estava Richard, o seu Richard, são e salvo, vindo ao seu encontro. Richard transformou-se em humano e correu até a namorada, de braços abertos. Quando os dois se encontraram, envolveram-se num caloroso abraço.

-Meu amor, meu amor – Richard beijou a cabeça de Gina. Afastou-se e, segurando o queixo da garota, observou-lhe o rosto. – Você está bem?

-Estou, só assustada, mas estou...

-Ótimo... – Richard lançou um olhar angustiado ao corredor. – Olha, temos que correr, Buddy não vai demorar a aparecer...

-E Vanda também. Temos que ser rápidos! Ela logo se levanta e...

Gina parou de falar ao ver que os misteriosos e fascinantes olhos branco-acinzentados de Richard estavam saltados. Ela virou-se e viu o que tanto apavorou o namorado.

Vanda estava parada próxima à porta da sala, com a foice ao lado, olhando sinistramente para os dois; parecia uma aparição das trevas, com aquela pele pálida distorcida pelo rosto maldoso, os olhos negros margeados por aquelas olheiras escuras, os cabelos muito negros, que geralmente eram amarrados, agora soltos e escorridos.

Sem mais uma palavra, mas com um entendimento mútuo do que deviam fazer, Gina e Richard começaram a correr, juntos, de mãos dadas.

-As regras do jogo diziam que não devíamos ficar juntos – comentou Gina, afastando as mechas de cabelo que cobriam o seu rosto devido ao movimento do vento. – Estamos quebrando as regras...

-Que se dane esse jogo imbecil do Strogne! – vociferou Richard. – O que está em jogo são as nossas vidas!

Eles entraram no corredor mais próximo.

Era um corredor sinistro, com uma estranha claridade marrom. Gina nunca tinha estado ali antes, e, ao percorrer o corredor, descobriu que era perfeitamente normal nunca ter ido ali; as paredes eram lisas, sem portas, sem salas de aula, sem sanitários. Nem quadros ou armaduras havia ali.

A claridade não permitia enxergar muito além, e foi com exclamações de surpresa adicionada com tristeza que eles viram uma parede nua se formar adiante.

Eles correram até a parede e pararam.

-Um beco sem saída, sem saída! – disse Gina, agitada. – Ela está vindo, Rich. Temos que fazer algo rápido, meu querido, rápido!

-Não temos saída! – falou Richard, passando a mão pelos cabelos, agitado, desesperado. – Está tudo perdido... Está...

Ele parou de repente. Gina voltou-se.

Ali, na parede do lado esquerdo, estavam cravados pedaços finos de madeira, sucessivamente, subindo e subindo até o que parecia ser uma entrada cortada no teto, uma entrada para uma espécie de sótão.

-Vamos, por aqui! – exclamou Richard, ajudando Gina a subir os primeiros degraus.

Assim que a namorada atingiu o topo, Richard começou a subir. Ele ainda subia quando Gina, com um impulso, abriu a passagem do teto. Apoiando-se nas bordas da passagem, Gina impulsionou o corpo e passou pela abertura, jogando-se no chão. Em seguida, inclinou-se para a abertura para ajudar Richard. Seu estômago revirou-se quando ela viu Vanda aos pés da escada de tábuas.

-Richard, rápido! – gritou ela, desesperada, estendendo a mão para o namorado. Richard agarrou a mão dela e foi puxado para cima.

Com o impulso, ele e Gina se desequilibraram e caíram sobre o chão de madeira do sótão.

-Tudo bem? – Gina perguntou, aflita.

-Tudo, mas... Temos que sair daqui, escapar dela e... – a voz de Richard foi morrendo de repente. – Oh, mas que lugar é esse?

-Como? – indagou Gina, mas, ao olhar ao redor, enquanto se levantava, sentiu a mesma perplexidade e assombro.

Não era um sótão como eles imaginavam. Era um lugar muito mais sinistro.

Um aposento amplo, iluminado pela luz do sol, que incidia diretamente contra as inclinadas janelas laterais que cobriam praticamente toda a parede à frente deles, formando uma espécie de parede de vidro. Seria um belo local se não fossem as coisas bizarras e perigosas que havia dentro dele...

Uma infinidade de correntes e objetos cortantes pendiam do teto, presos contra fileiras de cabos de madeira, que atravessavam o teto de ponta a ponta, tendo as extremidades fincadas nas duas paredes laterais.

-Vamos, Gina, por aqui, rápido – Richard a puxou pela mão.

Enquanto avançavam desviando-se dos objetos, Gina olhava para cada um deles. Além das correntes, ela via lanças compridas, machados gigantescos, pulseiras e joelheiras com espinhos pontiagudos, algemas, algumas garrafas com líquidos repugnantes e rótulos apavorantes, enormes cacos de vidro e cordas.

Quando estavam perto do fundo da sala, e escutavam os murmúrios de Vanda, que subia a escada, Gina finalmente percebeu para que servia tudo aquilo e, mais importante ainda, onde estavam...

-Eu sei que lugar é esse! – falou ela para Richard, enquanto se ajoelhavam atrás de uma caixa. – Já ouvi falar nisso aqui! É a antiga Sala de Castigos do Filch!

Ela apontou para uma cadeira de madeira ao lado deles; dos braços e dos pés da cadeira pendiam braçadeiras e tornozeleiras cravejadas de vidro e, ao lado, um capacete cuja pintura era uma labareda de fogo. Ao lado desta havia um objeto plano de madeira, ligado a um dispositivo cheio de hahahas, que agitavam as patinhas freneticamente. Aparentemente, o pobre aluno que fosse preso ali tinha que agüentar um ataque contínuo de risadas, que, imposto por horas, deixaria o coitado sem ar.

-Ainda bem que nada disso é permitido – comentou Richard.

-É, mas pode ter certeza que o sonho do velho Filch é colocar um dos alunos numa dessas coisas... ah..! Lá vem ela...

Por uma fresta, Gina observou Vanda, que tinha o rosto meio amarelado devido a forte claridade do sol que penetrava pelas janelas de vidro. Assim como os dois, Vanda estava estupefata diante de tantos objetos cortantes e perigosos.

-Que beleza! – exclamou ela, admirada. – Um ótimo arsenal! Posso utilizar algumas coisas nos meus próximos ataques...

E, girando uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo, ela começou a avançar pela Sala de Castigos, desviando-se e pegando em alguns dos objetos que pendiam do teto, tão admirada quanto uma adolescente numa loja de roupas contemplando os vestidos da última moda.

Gina olhou para Richard quando viu que Vanda estava bem próxima. Eles precisavam de um plano para fugir dali. Gina teve uma idéia maluca, mas, naquele instante, era a única idéia que lhe havia ocorrido e havia uma mínima chance de dar certo. Fazendo sinal a Richard, ela levantou-se. Vanda virou-se no exato momento em que Gina surgiu; alerta, ergueu a foice.

-Não tem como você fugir de mim, Gina, não tem – falou ela, num sussurro rouco.

-Será que não, Vanda? – desafiou ela. – Tem certeza de que dessa vez a sua grande jogada não tem falhas? Desculpe-me, mas todo esse seu entusiasmo e confiança me parecem mais com os blefes de uma jogadora que, nas rodadas que a vida lhe propôs, registrou muito mais perdas do que vitórias; poucas vezes as cartas foram dispostas corretamente, Vanda; você ferrou a si própria com seus erros na maior parte das suas ações. E, pra mim, por mais que me tenha acuado aqui, você não vai "bater" o jogo outra vez. Ah, não vai mesmo...

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza, sua ordinária? – indagou Vanda, as sílabas impregnadas de veneno e ódio. – Pelo que estou vendo, o jogo está muito mais favorável para mim do que para você. Não já maneira alguma de eu falhar agora.

-Será? – Gina riu, debochada. – Acho que existe uma maneira sim...

-Não vejo qual seja. Acho que quem está blefando aqui é você.

-Não, não estou blefando. É um fato, Vandinha querida. Eu estou em melhor posição do que você.

-Como ousa zombar de mim, sua cretina! Eu te odeio, Gina Weasley, odeio – ela estendeu a mão para uma das correntes que pendiam do teto e olhou para Gina. – E agora é a hora do jogo entre nós duas terminar!

-Eu acho que não! – apressou-se Gina a dizer, enquanto cutucava Richard. O namorado levantou-se rapidamente e encarou Vanda.

Assim como Gina esperava, Vanda impressionou-se ao ver Richard.

-Viu como havia uma falha, Vanda? – perguntou Gina, satisfeita. – E então? Vai puxar essa corrente e fazer com que esse cinto de vidro despenque em cima de mim e do seu amado?

E, subitamente, Vanda sorriu; passou a língua pelos lábios e começou a rir baixinho. Voltando a mão a corrente, ela falou, saboreando cada palavra e o impacto de cada uma delas na expressão de triunfo de sua rival.

-Claro que vou! Afinal, quem errou foi você, Gina. Esqueceu de um detalhe importante e a sua jogada falhou, e posso lhe adiantar que vai lhe custar a vida. Querida, acorde! Vou puxar essa e outras correntes, sim. Em relação a esses instrumentos, Richard é imortal; _você não!_

Gina sentiu um nó apertado na garganta diante do seu erro. Vanda, o rosto irradiando brasas de fúria, puxou a corrente com força, fitando-a.

Com rapidez, a corrente deslizou para cima, fazendo com que o cinto de vidro despencasse e começasse a cortar o ar. Gina abaixou-se, desviando-se do objeto cortante.

-Vamos! Pague o preço pelo seu erro, sua nojenta! – Vanda puxou uma corrente seguida à outra, fazendo um facão, um pedaço de madeira e vidro e um machado despencarem e cortarem o ar.

-Temos que fugir daqui! – disse Gina, a Richard, que também se abaixara atrás da caixa, assim como ela.

-É, eu sei, vamos! – falou Richard, erguendo-se cautelosamente. Meio agachado, ele puxou Gina, que imitou o movimento dele.

-Ei, onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Vanda, puxando outras três correntes.

Um outro machado despencou bem em frente a Gina, fazendo a garota gritar. Quando o objeto foi para o lado, eles passaram. Viam Vanda mais ao lado, ainda puxando e puxando correntes, tentando bloquear o caminho. Gina sentia um medo percorrer o corpo dos pés a cabeça; a qualquer momento uma daquelas coisas podia atingi-la, a qualquer instante um vidro ou algo cortante penetraria sua pele, talvez de modo mortal...

Um cinto de vidro veio da lateral e, antes que ela pudesse desviar-se, os vidros já haviam se colado a pele de sua bochecha esquerda; Gina berrou.

-Calma, calma – pediu Richard, desgrudando o cinto do rosto de Gina; o sangue escorreu de seus dedos ao acariciar o rosto dela. – Tudo vai ficar... bem!

Richard jogou-se ao chão com a namorada, no momento em que viu um enorme machado traçando um movimento em direção aos dois. Arrastando-se, eles continuaram a avançar, ouvindo o retinir das correntes ainda puxadas por Vanda, os ruídos dos metais cortando o ar, os gritos histéricos da assassina, que torcia para que uma daquelas coisas deformasse ou matasse Gina.

-Que divertido, isso é maravilhoso! – comemorava Vanda, puxando outra corrente.

Vários objetos cortantes iam e vinham; Vanda escapava de todos agachada no chão e, ao ver que os dois se aproximavam da saída fazendo o mesmo, resolveu rastejar até eles.

-Você não vai escapar, Gina! Não vai!

Ela rastejava, acompanhando a fuga dos dois. Os objetos passavam zunindo rentes a sua cabeça, mas ela pouco se importava; sua mira era Gina, e ela não descansaria enquanto não visse aquela garota morta, envolta numa poça de sangue deliciosa.

-Não adianta tentar, a vitória é minha! É minha! – vociferou Vanda; Gina e Richard, do lado oposto à passagem de saída, ainda teriam que atravessar a sala para fugirem; Vanda tinha chegado ao da passagem. – Vou bloquear a saída. Não tem como sair daqui viva, Gina Weasley!

-E nem você!

PAF!

A tora de madeira a fez tombar para o lado, com um formigamento doloroso no rosto; ali, esparramada contra o chão, enquanto erguia o rosto, o nome maldito formou-se em seus lábios num sussurro de medo e pavor:

-Buddy...

Vanda se virou no chão, tomando o cuidado de não se levantar – alguns objetos ainda se movimentavam – e começou a rastejar na direção oposta a Buddy. Olhou para trás; talvez Buddy tivesse preferido ir atrás de Richard... Mas não; ele acabava de sair da passagem, e, com a tora nas mãos, vinha bem em sua direção.

-Game over, Cadelinha! O jogo acabou! – zombou ele, exibindo o sorriso maligno.

Ele começou a rastejar; antes que tirasse os olhos dele e retomasse sua fuga, os olhos de Vanda registraram a ponta afiada da tora de madeira.

Sentindo-se zonza e indefesa, Vanda não resistiu; levantou-se e, prestando atenção aos poucos objetos que ainda cortavam ar, começou a correr.

-Cadelinha, cadelinha... – cantava Buddy as suas costas. – O jogo acabou, Cadelinha...

Vanda percorria a fileira de objetos cortantes, procurando uma maneira de fugir.

-Cadelinha, agora eu te mato, Cadelinha...

-NÃO! – berrou Vanda, empurrando um dos facões que pendiam das correntes na direção da voz de Buddy. O rapaz desviou-se com um simples movimento do ombro.

-Oh-oh! Cadela nervosa!

-Não sabe o quanto! – ela virou-se. Buddy estava bem perto. Com um movimento, ela empurrou uma bola de vidros na direção dele. Buddy desviou-se. Vanda empurrou um machado; só com uma leve inclinação para o lado ele o evitou. – Deixe-me em paz! Morra desgraçado! Morra! – outro machado, outro facão, e nada; Buddy estava chegando. – Vá para o inferno! Deixe-me em paz! Saia da minha vida! Morra! – empurrou um cinto de vidro. – Morra! MORRA!

Ela começou a chorar, descontrolada; Buddy finalmente chegou, a segurando pelo braço da mesma forma brutal que sempre fazia, despejando nela toda a força que possuía e a fazia sentir-se submissa a ele.

Vanda tentou escapar, mas aquele aperto a dominou; trêmula, ela observava os olhos vidrados de Buddy, agora tão perto...

-Finalmente, eu te pego outra vez, Cadelinha – disse ele, sem sorriso ou tom de deboche; a voz era fria e o olhar estava envolto em ódio. – E dessa vez você não me escapa!

-Buddy, por favor... – ela chorava. – Eu te suplico... Não me mate... Não me mate...

-Lamento lhe informar, mas é isso que eu vou fazer.

O tom de voz dele passava tanta certeza que Vanda engoliu em seco.

-Você acabou de tentar me matar, Cadelinha! Você me fez de otário quando escapou daquele cubículo! Você queria que eu fosse preso acusado dos crimes que você cometeu! Você não acha que o dono deve castigar a Cadelinha depois de tanta desobediência e ousadia? Claro que tem!

-Castigar, só, Buddy, matar não, por favor...

-Você não tem idéia de como é prazeroso ver um inimigo meu suplicar pela própria vida...

-Então, só castigo, sem morte! Eu obedeço direitinho! Por favor, eu prometo, não me mate...

O olhar de Buddy ficou fixo em algo que estava logo atrás de Vanda. Em seguida, ele a fitou novamente, e dessa vez sorriu, um sorriso frio, o sorriso que se forma ao sentir que se está vingando e punindo quem merece...

-Está bem. Vai ser apenas um castigo.

-Mentira! – esganiçou-se Vanda. – Esse sorriso... Esses lábios torcidos... É mentira! Você vai me matar!

-É, mas será simplesmente uma conseqüência do seu castigo!

Sem hesitar, Buddy empurrou-a com força para trás. Por um segundo, Vanda pensou que ele a arremessaria através das janelas de vidro, mas não foi o que aconteceu; Buddy empurrou-a com violência contra uma superfície plana de madeira, ligeiramente inclinada. Enquanto sentia as mãos serem amarradas por cordas, Vanda olhou para frente e viu uma caixa cheia de hahahas. Suspirou, aliviada.

-Buddy, obrigada – agradeceu. O rapaz parou ao lado dela. – Eu prometo que depois desse castigo, cumprirei todas suas ordens, serei obediente e...

-Depois? – questionou ele. – Não existe "depois" Vanda. A sua vida não tem mais "depois". Só tem o "agora".

-Mas do que você está falando?

-Que dessa sala aqui você não sai viva. Daqui você só sai mortinha, mortinha.

-Mas, as hahahas não...

-Ah elas não matam mesmo – ele revelou a tora de madeira com ponta afiada. – Mas isso aqui mata sim.

Sob o olhar aturdido de Vanda, Buddy retirou a caixa de hahahas do dispositivo, jogou-a no chão e, com um simples movimento, encaixou a estaca no dispositivo, deixando a ponta afiada na direção de Vanda.

-Buddy, o que vai fazer? Tinha dito que era um castigo...

-Mas é um castigo, Cadelinha! Primeiro, você receberá o seu castigo: a tortura psicológica – Buddy deu um toque de varinha na manivela que acionava o dispositivo. – A manivela vai rodar lentamente, lentamente, e a cada movimento a estaca vai indo até você, cada vez mais perto, mais perto, mais perto... E chega ao seu peito, e vai perfurando devagarzinho, devagarzinho... Muito lentamente... E vai entrando mais e mais... Perfurando... Sangrando... E você vai sentindo a ponta chegar ao coração... Nossa, é perfeito demais! – ele sorriu. – Imagine! O sangue esguichando, a dor se espalhando, a estaca entrando e perfurando, abrindo você! Verá a morte se aproximando e _não poderá fazer nada!_

-SEU DOENTE, NÃO FAÇA ISSO, NÃO...

Buddy a calou, conjurando uma fita adesiva e a colando na boca de Vanda.

-E esse é o seu castigo. Tortura psicológica. E depois, lamento lhe dizer, mas ele termina com a sua morte... Adeus, _Cadelinha_ – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela. Os olhos de Vanda se contraíram.

A manivela rodou um pouquinho, fazendo a estaca mover-se um pedaço.

-É, espero que suporte a tortura... Eu avisei você de que ninguém pode com Buddy Strogne, Cadelinha! Eu lhe disse que ia vencer essa. E agora, eu venci.

Conjurando uma nova estaca para levar com ele, Buddy afastou-se. Antes de sair, olhou para Vanda, presa na superfície de madeira, a estaca apontada para o peito.

-Vou cuidar daquele anormal, e em seguida venho contemplar o fim de sua tortura. Até mais, Cadelinha. Espere-me no inferno.

E gargalhou, descendo as escadas com um grito de "Eu venci!".

* * *

-E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Gina a Richard; os dois estavam no canto de um corredor próximo a Sala dos Castigos, tentando tomar uma decisão acertada.

-Eles vão acabar se matando lá em cima. Aliás, fazia parte do tal jogo de Buddy, eles se caçariam também... Qual dos dois sairá vivo?

-Não faço a mínima idéia. Tudo o que eu sei é que, seja qual for, ambos querem nos matar porque sabemos das pessoas que cada um deles matou.

-É... Temos que garantir a segurança dos outros que estão pelo castelo e ao mesmo tempo fugirmos...

-Droga! Se aquela maldita gincana terminasse logo...

-Humm... Acho que sei o que devemos fazer, mas, primeiro, temos que saber qual dos dois sairá vivo daquele corredor... Gina, pense bem: se for Vanda, e ela me ver, ela não fará mal a mim. Enquanto converso com ela, você sai da escola e comunica a todos.

-Certo, mas e Buddy? Ele pretende me matar sim, ele quase me matou antes de você aparecer, eu que consegui escapar! Se ele me pegar agora, ele vai me matar!

-Não, porque não é isso que o jogo que ele fez diz.

-Rich, ele já tentou...

-Eu sei, mas isso foi antes da tal Caçada começar, não foi?

-Foi, mas mesmo assim...

-Então! Não tente entender a mente de uma pessoa tão insana e fora do normal como ele, mas pode ter a certeza de que, agora, ele vai seguir as regras desse joguinho que a mente perturbada dele criou!

-E o que o faz ter tanta certeza de que Buddy não quebrará as regras, como nós já quebramos, inclusive, e se voltará contra mim para recuperar as coisas dele que estão comigo?

-Porque ele está enlouquecendo, beirando a insanidade mental – respondeu Richard. – Ele está ficando pirado, acredite, ele fará tudo conforme as regras do jogo que ele mesmo criou. E as regras são bem claras: ele me elimina se me encontrar, mas você não.

-É... Talvez... Vale a pena tentar?

-É a única idéia que temos...

Gina hesitou por alguns segundos, mas acabou concordando.

Assim, eles aguardaram alguma movimentação vinda do corredor que dava acesso a Sala dos Castigos. Não trocaram mais palavra alguma; apenas se olhavam de vez em quando, compartilhando o medo e a ansiedade diante do desconhecido.

Finalmente, após minutos que pareceram horas, eles ouviram passos vindos do corredor. Num gesto automático, Gina segurou firme na mão de Richard. De mãos dadas, trêmulos, os dois aguardaram... Quem estaria vindo?

E logo surgiu Buddy Strogne, de cabeça erguida, a estaca segura numa das mãos, a roupa amarrotada, os cabelos castanhos despenteados, o corte no rosto coberto por uma camada de sangue seco, o galo na testa ainda roxo. E o mesmo ódio de sempre.

-Rich... – cochichou Gina, assustada. – Eu não sei se é o certo...

-Confie em mim.

-Rich, você pode estar errado dessa vez. Sei que geralmente acerta em analisar as pessoas, mas você também está sujeito a falhas...

-Confie em mim – repetiu Richard, olhando bem nos olhos dela. – Agora vá lá, rápido, enquanto eu busco ajuda.

-Certo.

Gina lançou um último olhar para o namorado antes de se revelar a Buddy Strogne. O rapaz parou logo que a viu. Um sorriso nada agradável surgiu no rosto dele... Gina procurou manter a calma e sorriu.

-Você está bem, Buddy? E Vanda, onde está?

-Eu estou bem. Mas Vanda está morta. Nem adianta procurar, porque eu estourei o corpo todinho em pedacinhos tão minúsculos quanto pó.

Ele mentia, mas Gina nem percebeu; mentir bem era um dos dons malignos de Buddy Strogne. Ele precisava garantir que ninguém interrompesse o belo castigo que havia imposto a sua Cadelinha.

-Ah – murmurou Gina, horrorizada. – Eu... Que bom que você está bem, não é, e...

Buddy avançou. Tão de repente que Gina ficou sem ação. Dera apenas dois passos quando as mãos violentas do rapaz a alcançaram.

-O que você está querendo com esse fingimento? Hein?

-SOCORRO, RICH...

* * *

A poucos corredores dali, Richard estancou ao ouvir o apelo da namorada. Assustado e veloz, voltou-se naquela direção...

* * *

-Pedindo ajuda pro namoradinho, hein? Como eu imaginava... Tinham algum plano formulado – ele segurava o corpo de Gina junto ao dele, segurando-a pelo pescoço. – Mas vamos ver agora quem é que está no comando.

Richard apareceu; ao ver Gina indefesa, presa a Buddy, sentiu um arrependimento gigantesco.

-Solte-a, seu maluco, seu doente!

-Doente? Eu? – Buddy o olhou de cima a baixo. – Doente é você, seu anormal. Vampiro desgraçado. Nojento. Um ser das trevas que chupa sangue!

-CALE A BOCA, STROGNE!

Buddy deu uma risada debochada.

-Olha só, o anormal está achando que pode me mandar ficar calado... Escute aqui, anormal: quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu. O jogo está a meu favor. E você vai me obedecer, sabe por que? Hein, estranho, sabe por que? Porque eu tenho isso! – ele balançou Gina. – Eu tenho a sua namoradinha.

Richard suspirou, olhando para Gina.

-Você não ia me desobedecer, ia? Afinal, você nunca ia se perdoar se tivesse que carregar por toda a sua imortalidade a responsabilidade pela morte de sua adorável namoradinha... – Buddy gargalhou. Em seguida, ficou sério. Deslizou um dedo pelo pescoço de Gina. – Você não ia se perdoar se eu a cortasse aqui... Ou abrisse a barriga dela aqui... Ah, seria muito doloroso, não seria, uma culpa imortal? Hein? RESPONDA, ANORMAL, _RESPONDA!_

-Sim... Seria, seria...

-Muito bem. Quem é que manda agora?

-Você... Buddy Strogne...

-Como é que é? Acho que não ouvi direito... Repita!

-Buddy Strogne!

-Não escutei ainda...

-VOCÊ, BUDDY STROGNE!

-Várias vezes, vá!

Richard fechou os olhos e falou seguidamente, em voz alta:

-BUDDY STROGNE, BUDDY STROGNE, BUDDY STROGNE...

Buddy ria, deliciando-se com a humilhação do vampiro. Gina chorava, indefesa, triste.

-Ok, já basta, anormal – lágrimas saiam do olho dele, de tanto que ele havia se divertido. – Eu sabia que ainda chegaria o dia em que você ia se humilhar na minha frente.

Ele gargalhou; Gina viu manchas rosadas de vergonha surgirem nos dois lados da face de Richard.

-A vida dela é preciosa demais para você, não é, anormal? – perguntou Buddy, ao controlar-se. – Por ela você é capaz de tudo... Afinal... Que doloroso seria se algum mal acontecesse à graciosa Gina!

-O que você quer, Buddy?

-Calma, anormal, vamos nos divertir um pouco...

-Diga logo, por favor, _o que você quer?_

O tom de Richard o desagradou.

-Está bem, anormal, se você quer que eu seja direto, eu vou ser direto...

Olhando-o com satisfação, Buddy falou:

-Você é capaz de tudo por ela, não é?

-Sim.

-Você abriria mão de sua única dádiva por ela?

-Não estou entendendo...

-Você seria capaz de abrir mão de sua imortalidade por amor a ela?

-Co-como assim?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Você morre, ela vive! Eu quero a sua vida imortal em troca da vida de sua querida Gina!

* * *

**NA: E** **agora? Será que Richard vai topar isso? Morrer por amor?E mais: quem é o Espião? **

**Essas respostas no ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de Vamp -antes do EPÍLOGO. O fim se aproxima! Como sempre, aguardo comentários - ler o que vocês acham é o meu pagamento hehe. Em breve, próximo capítulo! Conto com vocês!**


	29. O banho de água benta

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**_O banho de água benta_**

Richard estremeceu num calafrio.

-Como é que é?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você morre, ela vive – disse Buddy calmamente. – E então? O que me diz?

-Richard, não faça isso...

-Calada! – Buddy apertou os braços de Gina com mais força. Em seguida, voltou os olhos frios para Richard. – E então, vampiro? O que me diz?

-Eu... ah...

-Richard, não! – pediu Gina. – Não faz isso...

-Se não aceitar, a morte de sua namoradinha será horrível... Vou abrir o corpo dela inteiro com essa estaca aqui... – ele mostrou a arma. – Você não vai deixar a sua namorada morrer de uma forma tão dolorosa, vai?

Richard torceu as mãos, nervoso...

-Mas, eu não posso acreditar! A vida da preciosa Gina não custa o preço da sua? Você não diz que a ama acima de tudo?

Richard fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas fluírem...

-Será que o amor de vocês não é forte o bastante para chegar ao sacrifício pelo outro?

-Rich, não... – balbuciou Gina.

-Ou será que a força desse amor morre na teoria?

Richard chorava, em desespero...

-Ah, eu sabia! _Eu sabia! _É fácil dizer que se morre pela pessoa amada na teoria, mas na prática é diferente, não é? É isso o que eu sempre digo! Por mais bondosa que seja uma pessoa, sempre há maldade dentro dela! A maldade sempre vem à tona num momento ruim! Eu sabia, anormal, sabia que você não abriria mão da sua imortalidade por causa de uma reles mortal como essa daqui...

Ele virou os olhos desejosos para Gina, e passou a estaca pela barriga dela, lentamente.

-Vou te deixar em pedacinhos... – os olhos vidrados se voltaram para Richard novamente. – Sua vida imortal vale mais do que a sua namoradinha, não vale?

-Está bem! – respondeu Richard, abrindo os olhos. As lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto pálido. – Eu aceito... Aceito a sua proposta...

-Não! – gritou Gina, tentando se desvencilhar de Buddy, mas o esforço não era nada diante da força dele.

-Fique quieta, Gina!

-Vai deixar de viver para sempre para salvar a vida dela?

Richard respirou fundo antes de confirmar:

-Vou.

-Uma imortalidade que é tão fácil de ser mantida... Você abrirá mão disso por amor a essa vagabunda aqui?

-Sim – respondeu Richard, tentando ser firme, mas tendo a firmeza desmentida pelo leve tremor na voz.

-Rich, não faça...

-Calada! – vociferou Buddy, chacoalhando-a. – É uma atitude muito comovente, anormal, e, devo reconhecer, muito surpreendente. Morrer, algo que você provavelmente nunca precisaria experimentar, para deixar uma vadia viva... – Buddy o encarou como se o admirasse. – Formidável. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

-Claro que não – falou Richard, com a voz fraca e as lágrimas ainda rolando pelo rosto. – Você só pensa em você mesmo.

-Ah, mas posso lhe garantir que muita gente é igual a mim. Individualista. Pouquíssimas pessoas morreriam por amor.

-Talvez. Mas eu sou uma exceção.

-Claro! Claro que é! Eu até cheguei a imaginar que havia uma possibilidade de você aceitar a minha proposta. Porque você adora ser a exceção, o diferente! Não se limitou a ser essa coisa repugnante que você é. Não. Você quis mais! Quis mais! Entrou numa escola de bruxos, atacou jovens indefesas à procura da paixão de sua vida, não morde ninguém... Anormal. Anormal até o último fio de cabelo. Você transpira anormalidade. Você é anormalidade pura.

-Buddy, chega de humilhação! – pediu Richard. – Faça o que tem que fazer e acabe logo com tudo isso! Vamos, me mate!

Richard fechou os olhos e colocou os braços para trás, deixando-se a mercê do ataque de Strogne. Porém, para sua surpresa, Buddy não atacou; gargalhou, do modo divertido-maldoso que só Buddy Strogne podia conseguir...

Richard abriu os olhos.

-Por favor, Buddy, acabe logo com isso...

-Ah, mas quem disse que sou eu quem vai acabar com tudo isso? Quem vai acabar com tudo isso é você mesmo, anormal.

-Como?

Buddy ficou sério; levou a mão livre ao bolso e retirou uma garrafa de madeira. Arremessou-a para Richard sem tirar os olhos do vampiro. Richard pegou a garrafa e a fitou, intrigado.

-Não sabe o que é isso, anormal? – o sorriso maligno surgiu novamente.

-Não... – respondeu Richard em dúvida.

-Cheire então...

Richard puxou a tampa da garrafa, com a testa franzida. Assim que a tampa foi retirada, ele sentiu o perigo que transbordava ali dentro. Com uma careta, tampou a garrafa rapidamente, mantendo-a bem longe do rosto.

A gargalhada acompanhou seu momento de pavor...

-É isso mesmo, anormal! Água benta! _Água benta!_

-Mas você disse que...

-Isso mesmo! Que você ia acabar com tudo! Acorda, anormal! Você vai jogar água benta em você mesmo. Você vai tirar a própria vida.

-Não...

-Sim. Um suicídio lento. Você vai se matando a cada jato de água benta. Vai se matando aos poucos, em nome do seu amor a Gina Weasley!

Ele beijou o rosto de Gina e fez cara de apaixonado...

* * *

Os dedos de Richard tremiam quando ele estendeu uma das mãos para a tampa da garrafa. 

-Não! Não faz isso, Rich... Não... – esperneou Gina, a voz esganiçada.

-Quieta! Não deixa de ser emocionante. Ele vai fazer tudo isso por você, queridinha – Buddy acariciou o rosto dela.

-Rich, não...

-Eu preciso, Gina! Eu preciso! – os olhos dos dois se encontraram; ambos marejados de lágrimas; ambos carregados de amor e ternura. – É para o seu bem...

-Não! Sua morte não pode vir para o meu bem! Não pode...

-Gina...

_Você pegou minha mão_

_Tocou meu coração_

_Segurou-me perto_

_Você sempre estava lá_

_Do meu lado_

_Dia e noite_

_Através de tudo_

_Vem de qualquer forma._

-Você jurou que nunca haveria adeus!

_Levou algo numa onda de emoção_

_Fomos capturados nos olhos da tempestade_

_E sempre que você sorri, eu posso acreditar que_

_Você é minha_

_Acredite você é minha._

-Eu sei, meu amor, mas... É por você... Eu preciso salvar você...

_Esse amor é inquebrável_

_É inconfundível_

_E cada vez que eu olho em seus olhos_

_Eu sei porque_

-Não faça o nosso amor acabar dessa maneira, Rich! Nenhum plano maldoso foi capaz de nos separar! Nosso amor é o mais lindo que já existiu! Sólido, resistente, inquebrável!

_Esse amor é intacto_

_Um sentimento que meu coração não pode negar_

_Cada vez que eu olho em seus olhos, oh baby_

_Eu sei porque_

_Esse amor é inquebrável._

-Eu sei, meu amor. E quem disse que ele vai se partir? Nem a morte pode vencê-lo... Estaremos juntos sempre. A morte não é forte o bastante para destruir o nosso amor.

_Dividiu a gargalhada_

_Dividiu as lágrimas_

_Nós dois sabemos_

_Nós continuaremos aqui_

_Porque juntos_

_Nós somos fortes_

_Nos meus braços_

_Que é onde você pertence_

-Deixe-me preparar a minha máquina fotográfica – comentou Buddy, levando a mão ao bolso. – Não posso perder esse momento. É algo que precisa ser eternizado em fotografia!

Ele gargalhou.

-Eu troco todos os anos que poderia viver, todos os milênios, tudo por você, Gina. Para vê-la viva, bem!

_Eu fui tocado pelas mãos de um anjo_

_Eu fui abençoado pelo poder do amor_

_E sempre que você sorri_

_Eu posso acreditar que você é minha._

-Não ficarei bem sem você, Rich! Não! Vou sofrer tanto... Não vou suportar...

-Existem outras pessoas. Seus irmãos, pais, amigos. Eles precisam de você.

_Esse amor é inquebrável_

_É inconfundível_

_E cada vez que eu olho em seus olhos_

_Eu sei porque_

_Esse amor é intacto_

_Um sentimento que meu coração não pode negar_

_Cada vez que você sussurra meu nome, oh baby_

_Eu sei porque_

-Isso... Já estou pronto para fotografar... _(risos)_

-Rich, eu não posso viver sem você...

-Mas eu sempre estarei com você, meu amor. Sempre. Nunca se esqueça do que eu lhe disse aquela vez. Dois corpos, uma só alma. Corpos separados, alma não.

Richard ergueu a garrafa.

-Perdoe-me, meu amor.

-Rich, PARE! A alma partida não permanece viva! Eu preciso de você! Por favor, fique comigo!

Richard engoliu em seco.

-Uma só alma – repetiu. – Eu farei parte de você. Vivo em seus sonhos e em seu coração. Nunca me esqueça, meu amor. Nunca me esqueça.

-Vai logo, vire essa garrafa! Esse romantismo já está me enjoando!

-Não esquecerei... Mas não faça isso...

_Esse amor é inquebrável_

_É inconfundível_

_E cada vez que eu olho em seus olhos_

_Eu sei porque_

_Esse amor é intacto_

_Um sentimento que meu coração não pode negar_

_Cada vez que você sussurra meu nome, oh baby_

_Eu sei porque_

-Eu te amo, minha escolhida...

-Não! – Richard foi virando a garrafa lentamente. – Rich, não! NÃO! NÃO! Não faz isso, não! NÃÃÃOOOOOO!

_Esse amor é inquebrável_

_Através de fogo e chama_

_Quando tudo acabar_

_Nosso amor ainda permanece._

-RICHARD, NÃO!

Aquela voz não era a voz de Gina; ele conhecia aquela voz. Suave, semelhante a suave melodia – os acordes daquela voz quebraram a morbidez daquele momento. Interromperam o movimento de Richard.

Ele abriu os olhos e, antes que pudesse procurar, Charlotte surgiu, pulando sobre Buddy Strogne e o envolvendo pelo pescoço. Gina desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e correu para junto de Richard.

Abraçou-o com força.

-Rich, meu querido! Meu Richard! – ela o fitou e o tocou, como se precisasse do contato físico para crer que ele estava ali, são e salvo. – Você não me deixou! Não me deixou!

-De nenhum modo a deixaria, mesmo morto. Nosso amor é inquebrável. Não pode ser desfeito por nada.

-Tire as mãos nojentas de mim, sua anormal!

A voz de Buddy os sobressaltou. Eles se viraram. Buddy estava caído no chão, e Charlotte estava debruçada sobre ele, segurando-o pelos pulsos.

-Acha que sou anormal, não é? – perguntou Charlotte, sorrindo; os caninos pontiagudos cintilaram. – Tem nojo de mim, não tem?

-Tenho sim, sua aberração...

-Ah é? Pois se prepare. Eu não sou como o Richard. Não penso como ele pensa...

-O que? – os olhos de Buddy se arregalaram; a voz tremeu. – O que está querendo dizer?

-Que vou transformá-lo num _anormal._

Charlotte afastou os cabelos negros e debruçou-se sobre o pescoço de Buddy, cravando os dentes nele. Buddy urrou de dor. Ele gritava, enquanto Charlotte continuava debruçada, sugando e sugando cada gota que fluía dos dois furos que seus dois dentes pontiagudos haviam provocado.

-SOCORRO! – Buddy berrava, mas Charlotte continuava debruçada sobre ele, sorvendo o sangue maligno do rapaz.

Gina e Richard observaram, abraçados, enquanto Buddy ficava cada vez mais pálido, as reações se tornando mais lentas a cada chupada que Charlotte dava. O rosto da vampira estava corado, quente. Quando Buddy não tinha mais forças para gritar, Charlotte afastou-se, os cabelos negros esvoaçando, enquanto ela limpava a boca suja de vermelho com as costas das mãos.

-Não presta, mas o sangue é uma delícia – comentou, estremecendo de prazer. – E agora, é a hora de transformá-lo num anormal como eu.

Ela mordeu o lábio com um dos caninos, misturou o sangue do ferimento com os vestígios do sangue de Buddy e, inclinando-se sobre ele novamente, despejou a mistura sobre um dos furos.

Buddy remexeu-se, mas não conseguiu fazer nada.

-Pronto! – exclamou Charlotte, satisfeita. – Agora, você também é um vampiro.

-Não... – balbuciou Buddy.

-Ah é sim... Logo os efeitos começarão a surgir. Sinta a vida retornando a você. Sinta a força retornando.

Buddy estremeceu; de fato, tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal... Normal... Essa palavra não se aplicava a vampiros... Não era possível... Ela não podia ter feito isso...

-E, depois dessa força repentina, sua pele começará a clarear, lentamente... – e, enquanto Charlotte murmurava, Buddy via, de olhos arregalados, as camadas da pele se transformando, o DNA vampírico agindo lentamente, evoluindo, subindo pelo seu braço como ondas invisíveis, modificando tudo. – E sua pele se tornará semelhante a mármore, sensível ao sol, clara, muito clara...

-Não... – a voz já estava revigorada; apoiando-se ao chão, ele levantou-se. Passou a mão pelo rosto. – Meu rosto... Minha pele... Não pode ser...

Buddy correu até um espelho que havia no corredor. Desesperado, olhou-se. O desespero aumentou quando ele viu que, apesar de o espelho estar límpido, a sua imagem estava embaciada...

-E o reflexo vai desaparecendo... – narrou Charlotte. – E você se torna um nada. Nunca mais poderá ver a si próprio... Nunca mais...

-Não... NÃO! – berrou Buddy, esmurrando o espelho; sua imagem havia desaparecido por completo. – Eu preciso ver meu rosto! Eu quero ver o meu reflexo! Não! NÃO! – ele arremessou uma pedra do chão contra o espelho, partindo-o em pedaços.

Buddy debruçou-se sobre os cacos.

-Vamos... Reflitam a minha imagem... Meu rosto... Meu rosto perfeito, meu sorriso lindo... Anda!

-Ah, o sorriso...

-Não – ele ofegou, entendendo o que Charlotte queria dizer; levou os dedos trêmulos a boca. Os caninos estavam crescendo.

-Seus dentes nunca mais voltarão ao normal – comentou a vampira. – Afinal, você não é mais humano; você não é mais um bruxo; você é um vampiro. Um anormal. Uma aberração.

-Agora Buddy Strogne é uma aberração – completou Richard, fitando-o com frieza.

-NÃO! CALE A BOCA! – vociferou ele. – EU NÃO SOU UMA ABERRAÇÃO! NÃO SOU IGUAL A VOCÊ! – ele começou a passar a mão pelo próprio corpo, desesperado. – Não é possível... Buddy Strogne é o auge da perfeição! Não é um anormal, não pode ser um anormal!

-E a sua imagem individualista dançou, Strogne – falou Richard, olhando-o com um sorriso. – Afinal, agora você precisa dos outros para viver. Você é um dependente, Strogne. Não é mais o centro do seu próprio universo. Buddy Strogne já era.

-Quero ver que menininha vai cair no seu papo agora – disse Gina.

-Todas elas vão correr de você. Vão gritar: Socorro, uma aberração! Todos terão nojo de você, Strogne, repulsa e desprezo.

-Não... – ele balbuciou, fitando as mãos pálidas com desprezo. – Eu tenho nojo disso... Eu tenho nojo de mim... Não posso ser isso, não posso!

Buddy saiu correndo. Gina, Richard e Charlotte resolveram segui-lo. O jovem desesperado seguiu para o Saguão de Entrada; empurrou as portas e saiu para o dia nublado.

Ele parou; o trio que o seguia parou também, aos pés da escadaria de mármore.

A multidão de alunos retornava da última prova dos Jogos de Verão.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, fitando Buddy de cima a baixo; passos vacilantes fizeram a multidão recuar um pouquinho, enquanto estudantes tentavam se proteger junto dos outros, com expressões de medo e caretas de repugnância.

-Não... Isso não... Isso é insuportável pra mim, insuportável!

Ele levou a mão ao bolso e puxou uma garrafa idêntica a que passara a Richard; com rapidez, Buddy retirou a tampa e virou-a sobre si.

A água benta caiu sobre ele, encharcando-o; Buddy gritava e se debatia, enquanto os jatos de água caiam sobre o seu corpo; a cada jato a pele se chamuscava; fios de fumaça erguiam-se sem parar; ele berrava, mas continuava jogando água benta sobre si; a pele começou a se derreter, a se desmanchar, ficando parecida com creme derretido; o corpo de Buddy começou a ficar em carne-viva, ele urrava, ainda despejando a água benta nele mesmo. Ele caiu no chão; debatendo-se, entornou o resto da água benta; um grito do fundo da alma ecoou pelos jardins, arrepiando os pêlos nas nucas dos estudantes; e quando aquele brado fortíssimo cessou, a nuvem de fumaça se intensificou. O vento a dissipou lentamente, revelando, entre os fiapos de fumaça restante, um corpo deformado, esquelético e sem vida, jazendo ao lado de um brilhante brasão da Sonserina.

* * *

-Acho que nunca vou esquecer o que eu vi – disse Gina, duas horas depois, na ala hospitalar. 

A pedidos, as camas da ala foram dispostas em um círculo; assim, encostados no espaldar das camas, Gina, Richard, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Draco conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

-Então... Buddy está morto? – perguntou Draco, como se precisasse de mais uma confirmação para crer que aquilo havia acontecido.

-Está – confirmou Gina. – Sei que é difícil acreditar, aquele lá parecia ser indomável e indestrutível. Vocês viram, ninguém era páreo pra ele, nem mesmo a Vanda, que matou várias pessoas... Mas, no fim das contas, quem acabou levando-o ao fim foi ele mesmo. O próprio orgulho que ele mesmo tanto exaltava.

-Buddy desprezava os vampiros – lembrou Richard. – Considerava-nos "anormais". Ver-se como um, dependendo dos outros para viver, sendo alvo de repulsa ao invés de admiração das garotas, perder a capacidade de ver a si próprio, contemplar a própria grandiosidade... Ah isso ele não suportou. Ficou com nojo dele mesmo; resolveu tirar a própria vida.

-Um suicídio banhado a água benta – disse Hermione, tremendo num calafrio. – Que horror!

-_Horror?_ Horror era o terceiro nome do Strogne! – falou Rony, alisando o galo na testa, que estava úmido devido à aplicação de uma poção de Madame Pomfrey. – Desculpe-me, mas horror era ele vivo com aquele pedaço de madeira na mão!

-Um verdadeiro assassino – comentou Harry, que observava as fotos que Buddy havia tirado das próprias vítimas; o nariz do garoto já tinha voltado ao normal. – Depois precisamos avisar ao Dennis e ao Jack que encontramos provas concretas de que ele era o culpado pelas mortes de Arthur e Paul.

-Provas _muito_ concretas – corrigiu Rony.

-É, Draco Malfoy, viu com quem você estava convivendo? – perguntou Harry.

-Nem me fale... Mas você sabe muito bem que eu já tinha medo dele. Ele já tinha me ameaçado, e nunca duvidei de uma ameaça feita pelo Buddy. Sabia do potencial destruidor dele... Sabem, foi um erro fazer amizade com o Strogne. Ele dava arrepios... E eu não podia fazer nada...

-Não podia fazer nada com o nome de Draco Malfoy, mas com o apelido de " O Espião", você podia, sim.

* * *

A manivela girou mais um pouquinho e a estaca aproximou-se mais de Vanda. Estava agora encostada a seu peito; ela sentia a ponta preparada para perfurá-la. 

Amarrada, sem poder fazer qualquer coisa, Vanda chorava, implorando para morrer antes que aquele objeto a perfurasse. A qualquer momento a manivela ia girar novamente, e a estaca atravessaria seu corpo. Angustiada, imaginando a dor que sentiria, Vanda remexia-se, mas o esforço era infrutífero; nada podia fazer.

Era inevitável; a morte estava vindo.

Desesperada, chorando e sofrendo, ela a aguardava.

* * *

Todos olharam para Hermione; Draco caiu da cama; todos olharam para Draco. 

-O Espião? – perguntaram Harry, Rony, Gina e Richard em uníssono.

Draco sorriu, forçadamente; com o rosto corado de vergonha, apoiou-se na cama, alisando o braço recém curado, e levantou-se, ainda atrapalhado e bastante nervoso.

-Eu?

-Draco! – a voz de Mione soou de uma forma um tanto cômica; era como se fosse uma mãe dando uma bronca num filho. – Você me deve a sua vida, não esqueça disso! Fui eu quem providenciou uma prensa para estancar o sangue do seu braço. Está me devendo! Pode confessar!

Draco olhou para o chão e confirmou:

-Sim, sou eu... Eu sou o Espião.

-Não... Não pode ser – disse Rony, balançando a cabeça. – O Espião é um cara bacana! Não pode ser... – ele examinou Draco com desdém. – Não pode ser você!

-Bacana? – retorquiu Mione. – Alguém que se aproveita de uma coluna de fofocas para se vingar de desafetos é bacana?

-Vingar de desafetos... Como assim? – Rony quis saber.

-Você é um dos desafetos, mas deixe-me explicar como cheguei a essa conclusão – Mione levantou-se e, puxando uma mesinha para o centro do círculo, depositou as quatro Colunas do Espião, uma ao lado da outra. – Primeiramente, junto com a chata-mas-útil da Skeeter, descobrimos que, seguindo as próprias palavras dela, "era tudo uma questão de estilo". Onde entrava esse "estilo"?... Simples! _Todas as colunas traziam um tópico esculachando Buddy Strogne e Draco Malfoy._ Era como uma regra! Observem!

Mione indicou os tópicos. Realmente, havia um em cada uma das colunas...

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO, nº 1**_

_-Enquanto isso, no Três Vassouras, **Draco Malfoy** e **Buddy Strogne **tomaram altas doses de cerveja amanteigada (que, não é por nada não, mas foi contrabandeada pela dona do Três Vassouras por um valor altíssimo) **Ô-ô **A dupla se embebedou tanto que começou a desabafar um com o outro. Enquanto Buddy se gabava de ter a garota que quisesse, Draco disse estar pegando uma certa aluna da Grifinória. Quem será a maluca?_

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO, nº 2**_

_-Duas malucas tiveram a coragem de aproveitarem o local com **Draco Malfoy**: Padma Patil e Pámela Darwin, ou melhor, Pámela "Facim", ou, se preferir, Pámela "Dá-sim", como ela é conhecida por aí. Igualmente doida foi Gina Weasley, que teve a coragem de beijar o podre **Buddy Strogne**. O Ministério do Espião adverte: beijar bosta causa enjôos, tontura e vômitos!_

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO, nº 3**_

_-Mudando totalmente de assunto, da bosta, da moita e indo para os... Jogos de Verão, que prometem. A mais prejudicada foi a equipe da Sonserina. Quem será que foi a anta que teve a brilhante idéia de colocar um animal como **Buddy Strogne** para comandar a equipe? E por que **Draco Malfoy** também não foi convidado para trabalhar em conjunto? Afinal, é outro animal, e ele e Buddy não se desgrudam... Vivem coladinhos, "gentem"! Ha! Ha! Ha! Garanto que vivem trocando as varinhas e comparando os cabos das vassouras (se é que vocês me entendem) Ó-ó_

_**COLUNA DO ESPIÃO, nº 4**_

_-A segunda é que isso nos responde uma questão crucial. **Buddy Strogne **e Richard. Sendo ambos arquiinimigos, o pensamento lógico leva-nos a pensar: por que Richard não o mordeu? Porque era um vampiro de muito bom-senso, ora bolas! Vocês podem imaginar a porcaria que deve ser o sangue de Buddy Strogne? O Ministério do Espião adverte: o sangue de Buddy Strogne serve como purgante e ve-ne-no. Portanto, matem esse bosta e faça do mundo um lugar mais puro e mais feliz! Ô-ô (DICA Espionária: Matem de preferência próximo a uma plantação. Bosta é um fertilizante muito útil. Ah! Não se esqueçam de matar **Draco Malfoy**. Se bem que esse não servirá como fertilizante... Erva daninha costuma estragar a plantação!)._

-É verdade... – comentou Harry. – Mas nunca que íamos imaginar que O Espião ia zombar de si mesmo!

-Justamente! – Mione estalou os dedos. – Era esse um dos motivos para Draco fazer isso. Com isso, ele afastava as suspeitas dele mesmo; e também podia tirar sarro de Buddy Strogne à vontade, dizendo tudo o que queria dizer.

-Draco-Crabbe-Goyle! – exclamou Rony. – Só pode ser isso então! O Espião não estava relacionado com os assassinatos. Isso quer dizer que Crabbe e Goyle carregavam as cartas do Espião somente por serem amigos dele!

-Mas as cartas não eram ameaças? – indagou Harry.

-Do ponto de vista da Vicky sim – explicou Mione – mas, analisando mais cuidadosamente as colunas, e colocando-as lado a lado, eu descobri onde ela "viajou"... Na verdade nem a culpo, porque o que ela leu se parecia muito com ameaças...

-Só se parecia?

-Só, Harry. Veja bem: o que Vicky disse ter lido no papel que estava nas mãos de Goyle? A frase: _Você pode ser atacado a qualquer momento. _Não era uma ameaça a Goyle; era um alerta maldoso do Espião a Neville Longbottom, alerta que seria publicado na futura Coluna do Espião, nº 3...

_-Jessica só não entrou atrás da moita (não para "passar o fax"... ou "cagar", decida aí, isso ela faz no vaso mesmo) porque Neville está incapacitado numa das camas da ala hospitalar. Cuidado, Longbottom! **Você pode ser atacado a qualquer momento!**_

-É verdade – comentou Harry abismado. – Mas, Mione, Goyle foi assassinado antes do atentado ao Expresso, e essa Coluna do Espião foi publicada depois disso...

Quem respondeu foi o próprio autor da coluna...

-O que Goyle segurava era um rascunho do que seria a terceira coluna – disse Draco, ainda corado. – Como eu já havia feito o tópico anterior a este, em que dizia que Neville era o garoto que Jéssica gostava, criei um tópico de alerta, que seria apenas essa frase, acompanhada do "Cuidado, Longbottom". Quando aconteceu o atentado, eu completei o tópico registrando o fato de que ele estava incapacitado na ala hospitalar.

-E o que Vicky viu com Crabbe era a mesma coisa? – perguntou Harry a Mione. – Rascunhos da Coluna do Espião?

-Sim. Depois que achei essa frase, supus que as outras palavras lidas por ela também eram palavras encontradas na Coluna do Espião – Hermione estendeu um dedo até a Coluna nº 3. – E, de fato, no mesmo número, podemos encontrar as palavras "Expresso de Hogwarts"...

* * *

_Quanto ao **Expresso de Hogwarts**, que se estourou inteirinho,..._

* * *

-..."morre"...

* * *

_...entre alguns puns e gemidos de esforço para libertar o feto que sai por trás e **morre** afogado em seguida..._

-...e "fogo".

* * *

_Finalmente, ele conseguiu fazer surgir a galinha que estava escondida dentro da fantasia de CDF. O clima pegou **fogo**..._

* * *

-É verdade... – comentou Harry. 

-Eu fiquei intrigada novamente diante do nome do Expresso de Hogwarts aparecer no papel que Crabbe segurava, afinal, Vicky a leu antes do atentado. Mas logo entendi que, novamente, devia ser uma coincidência; Vicky devia ter lido um rascunho...

-E foi – confirmou Draco. – Eu tinha acabado de passar o papel a Crabbe e pedi para que ele se afastasse bem de mim antes de ler; sabia que ele ia ficar furioso!

-E ficou, Vicky disse que as mãos dele tremiam, ela confundiu com nervosismo...

-Foi uma simples brincadeira – ele deu uma risadinha. – Eu dizia que o tinha visto perto dos trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts, e advertia que ele podia causar acidentes... Bom, depois que o acidente aconteceu, fiz as minhas pequenas alterações, depois que me certifiquei de que ele estava bem...

-Então você sabia que o coma era uma farsa? – perguntou Harry.

-Sim. Eu que mandei... digo, que pedi para Crabbe fingir que estava em coma...

-Posso saber por que?

-Por causa da Vicky, Potter! A garota estava nos cercando! Fazendo perguntas seguidas a Crabbe e Goyle! No dia em que aconteceu o incidente com o Expresso, passei uma carta de ameaça a Crabbe, que devia ser entregue a Vicky às escondidas...

As palavras de Vicky soaram na mente de Hermione...

_-Quando cheguei à estação e vi Crabbe com outra carta na mão, aproximei-me e interroguei-o. Comecei perguntando sobre Goyle, se Goyle tinha falado que estava sendo ameaçado, mas ele negou. Perguntei se ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, se sabia algo sobre os crimes, porque, pensei, se ele está sendo ameaçado não é de bobeira! Mas não obtive nenhuma informação. Ele embarcou no trem, aconteceu a catástrofe, miraculosamente ele está vivo e agora estou a procura das cartas que, acredito, podem conter pistas valiosas para chegar a identidade do Espião._

-Para se livrar da pressão da garota, Crabbe devia fingir o coma... Quando vim visitá-lo na ala hospitalar, vi que ele estava vivo. Conversamos escondido, e combinamos assim: ele ia continuar quieto, no coma falso. Havia alimento na ala, ele podia se alimentar enquanto Madame Pomfrey estivesse ausente. Com ele em coma, Vicky não teria como perguntar coisa alguma. Mas, mesmo assim, ela foi procurar a carta várias vezes.

-Nós conseguimos pegá-la – disse Mione. – Pensamos que era uma ameaça a Crabbe, mas pelo que vejo...

-Era a ameaça que devia ser entregue a Vicky – completou Draco. – Uma falsa ameaça para fazê-la cuidar da vida dela. Não sei por que você pensou que era pro Crabbe. Tinha o nome dele lá?

Mione recordou:

* * *

_COMUNICADO OFICIAL "ESPIONÁRIO"_

_Através dessa carta, eu, o Espião, venho recomendar-lhe: Abra os olhos Ó-ó._

_Eu não sou de brincadeira. Pare de se meter onde não deve, ou as conseqüências serão muito mais graves do que você imagina._

_Eu posso destruir a sua vida._

_Está avisado: tome muito cuidado._

_Estou de olho em você._

_O Espião Ô-ô_

* * *

-É, de fato não – reconheceu Hermione. – Mas você não pode zombar de nossas suposições! Vicky fez uma teoria excelente, sobre Goyle estar sabendo de algo sobre o Espião e ser assassinado, e depois Crabbe também descobrir e ser morto por causa disso. Tudo parecia claro, entende? Ele com uma carta estranha, preste a embarcar no Expresso, e nós sabíamos que o acidente tinha sido feito para eliminar uma pessoa... Sabe, não foi um erro sem fundamento... 

Harry suspirou; Mione queria desesperadamente justificar o erro de sua lógica perfeita. Naquele instante, Rony dirigiu a palavra a Malfoy, parecendo muito sem graça.

-Eu nunca pensei que faria isso, Malfoy, mas... Obrigado pelo favor que fez a mim e a muitas pessoas da escola. Graças a você eu me livrei de uma roubada. Graças a você pude ver quem era a pessoa com quem estava namorando – lançou um olhar de esguelha para Hermione, que, surpreendentemente, riu bem alto.

-Como você é um palerma, Rony! O maior dos otários de todo o mundo! Acorde! Você foi um dos desafetos que Malfoy quis atingir através da coluna!

-O que está dizendo? – perguntou Rony, revoltado. – Ele nem citou meu nome, apenas disse que você foi flagrada aos beijos com o Michael Curtis!

-Bom, eu disse que você ainda ia ter que reconhecer que estava enganado – falou Mione com a voz firme. – Malfoy, diga ao Rony se de fato você me viu aos beijos com o Curtis!

Draco riu desdenhosamente.

-Era mentira, seu idiota.

Por um segundo, Harry achou que o queixo de Rony tinha caído no chão...

-M-mentira?

-Eu sabia que você e a Granger estavam juntos. Eu os flagrei aos beijos. Como sabia que era segredo absoluto, e que você pensava que ninguém sabia do relacionamento, resolvi fazer uma travessura. Por que noticiar o namoro dos dois? Tudo acabaria muito bem! Não era melhor dizer que a sua namoradinha estava num grande amasso com o cara que mais provoca ciúmes em você? Bom, não sei para você, Rony, mas para mim, O Espião, era muito melhor, sim.

Rony o fitava sem conseguir fechar a boca...

-Acreditando que o seu ciúme falaria mais alto, resolvi publicar a mentira. E deu muito, mas muito certo, não é? O namoro dos dois, ó – ele fez um gesto para baixo com a mão fechada e o polegar erguido – naufragou bonito!

Rony estava quase petrificado...

-Preferiu acreditar em quem nem sabia quem era ao invés de acreditar na sua amada Hermione... É, Rony Weasley... Você é um grande tapado mesmo! Que tal dar um abraço no seu grande amigo aqui, o grande Draco-Espião! Soube que você é meu fã, é verdade? – ele se aproximou de Rony. – Quer um autógrafo?

Aquela cara pálida e cínica diante dele provocou uma reação violenta em Rony. Ele agarrou a gola da blusa de Malfoy e o jogou para trás, enquanto gritava, furioso:

-Seu idiota! Eu te mato, seu falso!

Draco tombou no chão, mas nem assim apagou seu sorriso. Rony desviou sua atenção para Hermione, que o fitava, impassível.

-Mione, eu... Estou tão envergonhado... Desculpe.

Hermione permaneceu calada. Rony, com o rosto muito vermelho, levantou-se da cama e agachou-se ao lado da cama da garota.

-Hermione, eu nem sei o que dizer... Estou tão envergonhado... Desculpe-me...

Mione apenas o olhava.

-Espero que entenda... Era _perfeito_ demais... Não tinha como não desconfiar... – ele respirou fundo. – Por isso, peço que me perdoe... Vamos voltar a namorar?

Mione afastou as cobertas de repente e saiu da cama.

-Nunca.

Enquanto ela calçava os sapatos, de cara fechada, Rony continuou insistindo.

-Mione, por favor. Vamos reatar! Era tudo mentira, eu nunca deixei de amar você, a Padma foi apenas uma tentativa de fuga, de fugir do que eu sentia!

-Não dá, Rony – ela o olhou e somente daquela proximidade Rony percebeu que os olhos dela brilhavam mais, impregnados de lágrimas contidas. – Tudo o que você me disse continua muito vivo aqui dentro. Tarada... Depravada... Mentirosa, e por aí vai. Foi muita humilhação. Eu cheguei a me humilhar, pedindo que acreditasse em mim, mas você não quis acreditar – a voz firme vacilou, traindo a dona e revelando a tristeza disfarçada em raiva. – Foi humilhação demais, muito choro, muito sofrimento. Eu não quero isso para a minha vida, Rony. Alguém que prefere acreditar num estranho a acreditar em mim... Não, eu não quero isso... Não adianta seguir pelo caminho da felicidade agora se o que vejo mais adiante é sofrimento e desconfiança! Não... É melhor sofrer agora do que sofrer depois. Eu amo muito você, Ronald. Muito mesmo. Mas prefiro seguir o meu caminho sem você. Vai doer? Vai. Vou chorar? Vou. Mas quem sabe o pôr do sol não me espera lá adiante. Uma pessoa que creia em mim. Que confie em cada palavra que eu disser. Que, quando a calúnia se levantar, relembre cada prova de amor que eu dediquei. Essa pessoa existe? Não sei. Mas vou procurar. É melhor começar pelas trevas e esperar que um sol nasça mais adiante do que começar pelo sol radiante da paixão e ter o conhecimento de que ele irá se pôr e se transformará em trevas.

Os dois se encararam num momento de total silêncio.

-Então você não vai me perdoar... Mesmo sabendo que me ama ainda?

-Isso – ela suspirou. O dedo indicador subiu até o olho esquerdo, secando a primeira lágrima fugitiva. – Não é o que eu queria fazer, mas é o que preciso fazer. Tentar me convencer de que você não é a pessoa que foi feita para mim. E eu vou conseguir... Vou conseguir.

E, sem dizer mais nada, ela se virou para as portas da ala hospitalar.

-Hermione – Rony fez menção de segui-la, mas Harry saltou da própria cama e barrou o amigo.

-Melhor não, cara. Eu tento acalmá-la...

Ele deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Rony e se afastou, juntamente com Gina. Harry apressou o passo para ver se alcançava Hermione. Ia continuar seguindo-a quando alguém que entrou num corredor próximo chamou-lhe a atenção: Jack Smart.

-Gina, continue seguindo a Hermione... Acabei de ver o Jack, e quero conversar com ele e mostrar as fotografias e os objetos de Buddy Strogne.

-Ah, sim, tudo bem – ela estendeu a caixinha de veludo para ele e se afastou.

-Boa sorte! – desejou Harry.

O rapaz entrou pelo mesmo caminho escolhido por Jack. Não viu sinal do rapaz e, no final do corredor, ficou em dúvida sobre que caminho seguir. Já ia retornar por onde tinha vindo quando vozes abafadas chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

Havia alguém conversando muito perto dali.

Intrigado, Harry seguiu o caminho até as vozes, que a cada passo iam tornando-se mais audíveis, até que, finalmente, reconhecíveis, não somente as palavras, mas sim quem as pronunciava...

Era, sem dúvida alguma, Jack conversando com Juliana Cabot.

-...e quanto mais o tempo passa, mais irritado eu vou ficando! – disse Jack aos protestos. – Ju, isso já passou dos limites! Já passou do tolerável! Olha, eu já me esforcei demais! Demais! Já cansei, entende?

-Jack – Juliana pareceu suplicar; Harry, intrigado, acelerou o passo, procurando ser o mais silencioso possível. – Só um pouco mais de tempo...

-Não, não...

-Você sabe como isso é importante para mim...

-Importante? Como assim, Ju? Você tem que me desculpar, mas não existe nada de importante nesse seu plano estúpido!

-Não é estúpido...

-É sim! Você pode muito bem alcançar o sucesso sem ele!

-Mas ele vai facilitar as coisas! Já cansei de lhe dizer que ele será um atalho muito grande para que finalmente me torne famosa!

_"Famosa?"._

-Existem outros meios para chegar ao sucesso! Você podia ir revelando seu talento pouco a pouco aqui na escola, mas não! Ninguém aqui conhece o seu talento, ninguém sabe a voz maravilhosa que você tem.

-Saberão no momento certo, e ele estará ao meu lado... Ah! Será muito mais fácil...

-Você é uma vadia sem caráter mesmo.

Um ódio ferveu dentro de Harry; fechando os punhos, ele acelerou o passo, querendo despejar toda aquela fúria no garoto que tinha ofendido sua namorada...

Estava bem perto quando a voz de Juliana o fez parar.

-Serei até conseguir o que eu quero! – a voz, de tons delirantes, era totalmente oposta à voz que Harry conhecia. – Uso meu corpo mesmo, uso porque é meu e faço com ele o que bem entender! Se ele quiser passar dos limites, eu deixo; viro um fantoche na mão dele, uma prostituta gratuita, a pior das vagabundas!

Harry começou a tremer; as mãos esfriaram; _do que Juliana estava falando? Por que ela estava dizendo uma coisa dessas?_

-Olhe só a que ponto você chegou – disse Jack.

-Sim, cheguei a esse ponto e, é como eu disse, descerei ainda mais se for preciso. É o meu objetivo de vida, Jack! Fama! Brilho! Glamour! Se precisar me acabar nas mãos dele, eu me acabo, eu deixo que ele use e abuse...

-Não! Isso não!

-Faço de tudo um pouco, entro no papel da verdadeira vagabunda, mas, ao contrário de dinheiro, o meu pagamento será a fama! A glória! Os flashes! O palco! Os autógrafos!

-Você não fará nada disso, ouviu bem? Nada! Já atingi o meu limite! Os beijos que vocês trocam já é uma tortura, se...

-Deixe de ser ciumento! Eu já disse! No final das contas, você também sairá ganhando! Só peço o que sempre pedi, um pouco mais de tempo! Agora que a oportunidade perfeita surgiu! Ouvi muito bem quando os professores comentaram sobre a Festa da Paz que acontecerá em Hogsmeade! Ouça bem, meu amor...

_(Meu amor?)_

-...Ele será o centro das atenções! Esteve envolvido na resolução dos assassinatos! A imprensa bruxa estará toda concentrada nele! E, no meio da festa, oferecerei o meu talento. Subirei ao palco, e cantarei uma música! Ah, o sucesso chegará rapidinho, meu amor! Já posso até ver as manchetes nos jornais: _A nova promessa da música bruxa: Juliana Cabot, a namorada de Harry Potter!_

O coração de Harry disparou; as mãos geladas se torceram; todo seu corpo estremecia em descrença, em decepção, no horror ante a verdade.

-Promete que depois disso...?

-Sim, meu amor! – Harry inclinou a cabeça e pôde ver Juliana bem próxima a Jack, envolvendo o rosto dele com as mãos. – Basta-me atingir a fama, e Harry Potter será mandado a escanteio! Eu precisei usar meu charme e meu corpo para conseguir o que quis, mas isso renderá ótimas coisas para nós dois; nós dois, meu amor, eu e você. Meu Jack...

Os dois se beijaram. Harry ia avançar, mas algo o fez imobilizar-se.

Fora usado... Usado num plano sórdido para o alcance da fama...

Sentia-se o pior dos seres, o mais estúpido, o mais idiota...

_"Mas isso não vai ficar assim", _pensou, enquanto espiava os dois com ódio mortal. _"Se até agora eu fui uma coisa boa em suas mãos, Juliana, agora eu serei o seu pior pesadelo. Você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter escolhido Harry Potter como fantoche. Antes de alcançar o seu brilho, você cairá; será uma estrela cadente; logo no momento da subida, vem a preparação para a queda"._

E voltou-se sem fazer nada.

A Festa da Paz... Ele mal podia esperar...

* * *

A estaca perfurou Vanda com sua ponta afiada. 

Ela sentiu o objeto entrar com ímpeto, de uma vez só. O sangue jorrou do buraco. A manivela parou, e a estaca fez o mesmo. Vanda sentia a madeira dentro do seu peito, enquanto aquela dor se espalhava, como se estivessem rasgando-a por dentro.

E, mesmo no desespero e na dor, ela não podia fazer nada.

* * *

Harry esbarrou com Gina, que finalmente alcançara Hermione e caminhava ao lado da garota. As duas assustaram-se ao ver o estado em que Harry se encontrava; pálido, trêmulo, furioso e triste. 

-Harry, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Mione.

-Vocês... não têm idéia... do que eu... descobri.

* * *

Debatendo-se o máximo que seus pulsos e pernas amarrados permitiam, Vanda agonizava, esperando o próximo e fatal movimento da manivela. 

O sangue fluía em um fluxo interminável, seu peito ardia, enquanto ela sentia as forças se esvaindo.

A manivela girou.

A estaca avançou.

Vanda deu um berro abafado pela fita adesiva.

Ela sentiu-se abrindo ainda mais. A estaca foi perfurando, perfurando.

No instante em que ela parou, Vanda sentiu uma pontada aguda no coração.

E com aquela dor aguda, forte e insuportável, o mundo de Vanda tornou-se negro para sempre, tudo se apagou, e toda a maldade se encerrou.

* * *

No pátio, Harry contou tudo as duas garotas; quando terminou, Gina comentou, boquiaberta: 

-Como poderíamos imaginar que a paixão que Juliana parecia sentir era puro fingimento?

-Humm... – falou Mione, como se pensasse. – Lembram-se da conversa que eu ouvi entre Jack e Juliana? Foi no dia do atentado ao Expresso, e Jack manifestava entusiasmo em se livrar de uma pessoa... Minha nossa, agora está tão claro quanto água!

* * *

_-Eu não estou mais agüentando tudo isso! – protestou Jack._

_-Eu sei o quanto deve ser terrível para você – falou Juliana, calma. – Mas peço que tenha paciência. Isso é muito importante para mim. E, de qualquer forma, você sabe que, depois de hoje, tudo pode acontecer..._

_-Sim – Mione arriscou um olhar e viu um sorriso enorme no rosto de Jack. – Hoje poderemos nos livrar dele._

_-Você sabe que eu não estou muito ansiosa para isso acontecer..._

_-Mas eu estou! Se livrar dele será a melhor coisa do mundo! Acabam-se as minhas preocupações, a minha raiva, o meu ódio, tudo. Poderei viver em paz novamente, e você também!_

_-Não me ponha no meio de suas opiniões e conclusões._

_-Você não acredita agora, mas ainda vai concordar comigo. Com aquele idiota fora do caminho, tudo vai melhorar. Os resultados serão perfeitos!_

_-Melhor sairmos daqui. Podemos ser vistos, e ninguém pode saber que temos intimidade um com o outro, esqueceu? Era só o que faltava, sermos apanhados conversando... Ia gerar perguntas nada agradáveis._

_-Tem razão. Saia primeiro, eu saio depois._

* * *

-Eles pretendiam fazer mal a mim naquele dia? – perguntou Harry. – Eles estavam mancomunados com Vanda e sabiam do que ia acontecer ao Expresso? É isso? 

-Não, Harry! Iam se livrar de você sem matá-lo. Ou melhor, como Juliana e Jack disseram, _podiam _se livrar de você. Por que? Porque, naquele dia, você, como todos os outros, seria mandado de volta para casa e aguardaria transferência para outra escola. Jack torcia para que você fosse transferido para uma escola diferente. Juliana não; ela sabia que havia o risco disso acontecer, mas, como ela mesmo disse, não estava muito ansiosa para que isso acontecesse, justamente porque, namorando você, o caminho para o sucesso e a fama torna-se mais curto. Mas, naquele dia, como você diz que ele acabou de fazer, Jack tentou convencê-la de que, sem você, tudo podia ser melhor, e que ela podia alcançar o que almejava da mesma maneira.

-Ah... É, tudo se encaixa.

-Tudo mesmo! – exclamou Hermione. – O ciúme que Jack sentia ao vê-lo com Juliana, os olhares de fúria, até mesmo o fato de Juliana ter saído do banco no dia em que o Labirinto de Cristal foi montado. Onde você acha que ela foi? Se encontrar com Jack às escondidas, claro! Aposto como aquele labirinto foi considerado uma maravilha para os dois, que deviam manter o relacionamento em segredo, afinal, Juliana Cabot havia mandado um bilhete apaixonado a Harry Potter e parecia viver o mais doce amor juvenil.

* * *

_(Diante do Labirinto de Cristal – Dia dos Namorados)_

_-Perfeito... – balbuciou Jack._

_-O que? – indagou Richard._

_-Não, nada... – Jack riu. – Quero dizer... É perfeito para você e Gina!_

* * *

-Ah! – disse Gina subitamente. – E não podemos nos esquecer que isso também explica a conversa ouvida por Rony na biblioteca...

* * *

_-Oi, Ju, como vai? – perguntou Dennis, a voz meio entediada._

_-Melhor impossível! – a voz dela fervia em animação. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a Dennis. – Afinal, eu e Harry Potter estamos namorando._

_-Jack não deve estar gostando nada disso..._

_-Não mesmo, nem olha mais na minha cara – ela riu. – Problema é dele... Desculpe, ele é seu amigo..._

_-Sem problema – ele pousou a pena e começou a tampar o tinteiro._

_-Não, eu peguei pesado... Mas é que ele tem que entender! Tem mais coisas com que se preocupar. Podia deixar a minha vida em paz um pouco..._

_-Apesar de ser muito amigo tanto de você quanto dele – Dennis fechou o diário. – Eu prefiro não opinar._

* * *

-...E a reação de Jack quando relatei a conversa que Hermione tinha ouvido, no dia em que Dennis explicou tudo sobre o diário. Ele reconheceu que tinha ciúmes de Juliana, mas o resto...

* * *

_-Tínhamos razão para suspeitar, não é? – falou Gina, rindo. – Agora, diga, sobre quem vocês estavam falando? Como vocês iam se livrar dessa pessoa?_

_Gina parou de sorrir; Jack estava muito sério, olhando para ela. Depois, balançou a cabeça._

_-Tenho que ir – disse ele, saindo da biblioteca sem dizer mais nada._

* * *

-Canalhas – murmurou Harry. – Como fui um imbecil! Droga, droga, droga! – ele deu um tapa na própria testa. – E ainda me apaixonei por aquela pilantra – ele olhou para Mione, tão frustrada quanto ele. – Agora concordo plenamente com você: o amor é uma droga! 

-Harry, não diga uma coisa dessas! – discordou Gina. – O amor é uma maravilha!

-Maravilha? Viu como ele me cegou? Viu como ele fez Hermione sofrer? E no seu caso, Gina? Que o amor fez com que você e Richard quase morressem, que gerasse a ira em Buddy Strogne e em Vanda?

-Mas eu e ele estamos bem agora, não estamos? Talvez o amor sempre tenha que vir acompanhado de um pouco de sofrimento...

-Ou de total sofrimento! Porque Rony enganou a Mione, mas ela sofre porque o ama; e eu odeio a Cabot agora, mas sei que vou levar um bom tempo para esquecê-la!

-Sim... Amar é sofrer... – disse Hermione, dando apoio a Harry.

-Caí feio numa armadilha do coração... Essa sim foi uma grande armadilha! Mas, escutem bem o que estou dizendo, meninas: aquela ali me paga! E me paga com juros!

-O que você vai fazer, Harry? – indagou Gina.

-Quem viver, verá!

-E você, Mione? – perguntou Gina virando-se para a garota. – O que vai fazer?

-Já disse: esquecerei o Rony. Vou sofrer, mas uma hora conseguirei apagá-lo definitivamente da minha vida.

-Mione, eu não concordo... Sabe, tudo o que você disse, sobre saber que Rony a fará sofrer com desconfiança. Não passa pela sua cabeça que ele pode ter aprendido com o erro?

-Gina, eu não quero arriscar...

-Mione, viver é correr riscos. Não adianta tentar prever o futuro; às vezes aparecerá alguém que lhe parecerá perfeito, mas, lá adiante, o sol que você acha que a estará esperando poderá se apagar. A vida é imprevisível. Sei que o Rony errou, mas ele já pediu desculpas. Deixar de lado a pessoa que você ama porque você _acha_ que, futuramente, vocês dois não darão certo? Você acha isso correto?

-Gina, eu...

-Hermione, corra o risco! Corra o risco! Estamos sempre correndo riscos! Corra esse risco, mas não deixe que sua vida passe com a eterna questão: será que daria certo? Não viva se atormentando com essa pergunta, amando o Rony que poderia ser seu. Vá até ele, fique junto dele, viva, e encontre, dia a dia, a resposta para essa pergunta.

Mione permaneceu quieta.

-E então? Já se decidiu? Perdoa o Rony ou não?

Ela não respondeu; apenas ficou olhando para o gramado, pensativa...

-E você, Harry? Vai dizer ou não o que vai aprontar?

-Não – o lado mal de Harry fez um sorriso maligno surgir nos lábios do rapaz. – Quando eu sou bom, eu sou ótimo, quando sou mal, sou melhor ainda...

-Diga, vai...

-Não – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e a olhou com o mesmo sorriso. – Como diriam num antigo seriado trouxa, "aguarde as emoções do próximo capítulo"!

* * *

**NA: Espero que tenham gostado do desfecho de Buddy Strogne e Vanda! E nem preciso dizer mais nada quanto aos outros personagens, o Harry já disse tudo! Obrigado pelas reviews e pelos elogios! Em breve, o EPÍLOGO - Harry maligno!**

**Ah! A música traduzida é Unbreakable - "Inquebrável" do Westlife. Achei que tinha mto a ver com o amor de Gina e Richard.**


	30. EPÍLOGO Harry maligno

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**_EPÍLOGO – Harry maligno_**

Hogsmeade nunca esteve tão movimentada e tão decorada.

Foi montado um palco gigantesco no centro da Rua Principal; nos dois cantos do palco foram conjuradas esplendorosas pombas de vidro, que traziam dentro de si várias bolinhas brancas que voavam de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo, causando um efeito magnífico. O fundo do palco era coberto por uma belíssima cortina dourada, que reluzia, iluminada pela luz do sol. Uma enorme faixa branca cruzava o palco, trazendo a inscrição FESTA DA PAZ em letras vermelhas. Sobre o palco, professores de Hogwarts e moradores do povoado corriam de um lado para o outro, verificando se tudo estava em ordem e tomando as medidas necessárias para que tudo corresse bem na festa que estava preste a começar.

Os moradores do povoado, os bruxos convidados e outros milhares de visitantes já estavam se acomodando ao redor do palco. Atrás da cortina dourada, Harry Potter espiava a movimentação por uma fresta, com um sorriso maldoso distorcendo-lhe os lábios. Um brilho vidrado e maníaco fulgurou dentro de seus olhos verdes quando ele os virou para Hermione Granger, Gina e Rony Weasley e o vampiro Richard.

-Lotado. Como as minhas melhores suposições acreditavam que aconteceria.

-Harry, será que vai dar certo? – perguntou Hermione, aflita.

-Claro que vai. Confiem em mim – seus olhos malignos focalizaram o teto, perdidos em pensamentos frios e nebulosos. – A vagabundinha de quinta categoria vai ver só.

Passos sobre o chão de madeira chamaram a atenção dos cinco. Eles se viraram. Como já podiam suspeitar pela potência de cada passo, quem vinha ao encontro deles era Crabbe, ofegando e suando sem parar.

-E então? – perguntou Harry, a sobrancelha erguida. – Como foi? Operação completa?

-Positivo – respondeu Crabbe, após um certo esforço para falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele ofereceu alguma resistência?

-Claro que não... Parece que... Ele adora você...

-Sim, ele adora – respondeu Harry sem sorrir. – Mas estou muito impaciente hoje para ouvir coisas a respeito de sentimentos bons e chatos como adoração e admiração.

-Procurei-o que nem louco – disse Crabbe zangado. – Não tinha algo mais fácil para mim?

-Não, e nem pense em reclamar. Você fingiu aquele coma estúpido, podia estar em sérios apuros se não tivesse negociado com a gente. Imagine se contássemos tudo sobre o coma, e ainda por cima que você estava escondido no dormitório de McGonagall, vendo-a se trocar freqüentemente, e que, para completar, foi o grande responsável pela foto da McCalcinha... E o seu amigo então? Ah, você e nosso "Espiãozinho" estariam em apuros se não fosse o nosso trato.

-É, eu sei...

-Mas, e então, o que ele disse? Vai conseguir uma delas para nos ajudar?

-Disse que sim. Falou que tem uma velha que pode ser muito útil... Nesse caso, ser útil é ser a pior possível, não é? Então, ela é a pior.

-Muito bem – Harry olhou para o relógio. – Tudo está caminhando como o planejado. Vou ver como anda a tarefa infantil do nosso Espião.

E desceu do palco.

* * *

-Essa é uma tarefa extremamente humilhante, Potter – disse Draco Malfoy, ofegante, colocando de lado a pena fosforescente.

-Ah, nem reclame. Garanto que ser O Espião era dez vezes pior. Afinal, colocar-se na posição de "amigo-mais-do-que-íntimo" de Buddy Strogne só para afastar suspeitas de si mesmo não deve ter sido muito divertido.

A palidez de Draco foi tingida de vermelho.

-Mesmo assim, isso aqui é... É tarefa de criança!

-Ah, não. Com certeza que não. Duvido que alguma criança algum dia tenha feito desenhos como esses... Aliás, você podia pegar um pouco mais pesado, não podia?

Draco olhou espantado para Harry, que continuou:

-Humilhe mais... Passe seu talento para humilhar as pessoas através das palavras para o desenho! Não censure a si mesmo! Faça o que lhe der na telha.

-Mas...

-É uma ordem.

Draco engoliu a resposta; estava nas mãos de Harry. Nada podia fazer. A não ser se humilhar. E obedecer.

* * *

Harry tinha saído do beco onde Draco fazia seus desenhos e se encaminhava ao palco quando Dobby apareceu, trazendo consigo uma velha elfo-doméstica. A elfo era um tanto obesa; uma barriga proeminente ficava a mostra sob a blusa rasgada – aparentemente os botões não suportaram conter aquela montanha de banha. Usava uma saia curta e o lenço que trazia enrolado sobre a cabeça deixava a mostra fios prateados de cabelo duro.

-Espero não ter demorado muito, Harry Potter, meu senhor...

-Não, Dobby, veio em tempo, a festa nem começou ainda.

-Essa é Flowers, meu senhor, a elfo que me parece perfeita para o que o senhor deseja, meu senhor.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Flowers o interrompeu com uma voz estridente e esganiçada.

-Você quer que eu revele meu precioso dom, não é?

-Isso mesmo. Você ficará ali atrás do palco e, quando meus amigos lhe derem o sinal, você poderá mostrar a todos como é preciosa.

-Oh, fico encantada, Harry Potter, mui encantada! – exclamou Flowers, batendo palmas.

-Que bom – disse Harry, mostrando que pouco se importava com a animação de Flowers. – Agora venham comigo.

* * *

Atrás das cortinas douradas, Harry tinha acabado de passar a Flowers tudo o que ela devia fazer.

-Entendeu? – perguntou ele.

-Sim, claro, perfeitamente! Muito simples, é só começar quando...

-Tá, Ok, eu sei o que você vai fazer, não precisa ficar repetindo – interrompeu Harry, ríspido.

Flowers engoliu em seco diante de tanta fúria. Naquele instante, quebrando o clima de tensão, surgiu Hermione, vestindo um belíssimo vestido branco de festa, trazendo consigo Michael Curtis, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, trajando um smoking.

Rony, já arrumado, aguardando o momento da entrada, pousou o olhar nas mãos dos dois, que estavam unidas. Gina lançou um olhar para o irmão; Rony ficou vermelho e, constrangido, levantou-se e saiu.

-Rony, espere! – chamou Hermione, mas ele já havia desaparecido.

Ela suspirou e olhou para Gina, Harry e Richard.

-Eu não... Não queria criar uma situação dessas...

-Ah, relaxe – disse Curtis, despreocupado. – Uma hora seu amiguinho tem que se acostumar com a idéia de que você agora tem namorado, e que esse namorado não é ele.

Gina lançou um olhar irritado para o garoto, mas ficou quieta.

Mione afastou-se dele por um momento e aproximou-se de Gina.

-Fiz muito mal, não é?

-Acho que fez sim, Mione. Rony não está preparado para ver isso ainda... Se bem que... O Curtis até que tem razão. Uma hora ele terá que se acostumar com isso... Mas, escute: Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Quero dizer, você gosta mesmo do Curtis?

-Sim... – ela hesitou. – Assim, não é a mesma coisa do que o Rony, mas eu gosto, sim. Ele me ama de verdade, é atencioso, divertido, é... perfeito!

-E o Rony? Não é tudo isso?

-É até o "divertido". Mas perfeito ele não é, mas o Curtis é, então eu...

-Mione, não adianta se enganar! Você ama o Rony mesmo com todos os defeitos que ele possuí, e por mais que tente se convencer do contrário, não vai adiantar...

-Eu preciso me convencer! – Mione a interrompeu, um tanto exaltada. – E eu vou conseguir. Curtis é o cara perfeito, o que eu quero pra mim. Vou me convencer disso. É só uma questão de tempo! Vou entrar naquele palco ao lado dele e vou exibir a todos a minha felicidade!

As lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos dela desmentiam as palavras proferidas pela boca, mas Gina nada comentou. Apenas deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga e se afastou.

Mione enxugou as lágrimas. Precisava se preparar para a encenação. Passar aos outros o contrário do que sentia por dentro.

* * *

Todos já estavam acomodados ao redor do palco. A noite começava a cair. Refletores incidiram suas luzes fortes sobre o palco. A cortina dourada do fundo se abriu, e por ela surgiu Alvo Dumbledore, carregando um longo pergaminho nas mãos.

-Senhoras e senhores, sejam bem-vindos a Festa da Paz!

Os aplausos se espalharam pela multidão. Assim que eles cessaram, Dumbledore continuou:

-Esta festa tem como objetivo o que o próprio nome já diz: celebrar a paz. A paz que finalmente retornou ao castelo de Hogwarts, com o fim de quem produzia o mal. A paz que retornou graças aos esforços de alguns jovens alunos do colégio, que arriscaram as próprias vidas na busca pela verdade. Eu tenho a honra de chamar a esse palco Harry Potter, Ronald e Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger!

Eles entraram em ordem. Quando Hermione ia entrar no palco ao lado de Curtis, Richard prendeu Curtis com os braços e o afastou de Hermione.

-Ei! Largue-me! – protestou Curtis.

Mione ia voltando-se para ajudá-lo quando Gina a empurrou para o palco.

-Gina, mas o que você...?

As cortinas fecharam-se. Hermione ficou sem ação. Virou-se. No canto do palco, As Esquisitonas aguardavam o início do show; enquanto Harry, Juliana e Gina estavam afastados, ao lado de Dumbledore, Rony conversava algo com as integrantes da banda. No momento em que Mione percebeu o que Rony estava planejando, ele começou a falar, parecendo muito nervoso.

-Hermione... – ele lançou um olhar vergonhoso para a platéia. – Desculpe a surpresa... Não está sendo fácil para mim, também, acredite... Mas foi a única forma que encontrei para que você me ouvisse. Que você me ouvisse através da música...

Ele estalou os dedos; as Esquisitonas começaram a tocar...

-"Eu vivo a minha vida por você", Hermione – disse Rony, antes que a vocalista começasse a cantar o rock romântico...

_Você sabe que você é tudo para mim e eu nunca poderia ver  
Nós dois separados  
E você sabe que eu me dou a você e não importa o que você faça  
Eu lhe prometo meu coração_

_Construí meu mundo ao redor de você eu quero que você saiba  
Eu preciso que você goste, eu nunca precisei de qualquer outro antes_

_Eu vivo minha vida por você  
Quero estar ao seu lado em tudo o que você faz  
Se esta é a única coisa que você pode acreditar, acredite:  
Eu vivo minha vida por você_

A máscara do fingimento caiu e as emoções de Hermione transbordaram através de lágrimas emocionadas...

_Dedico minha vida a você, você sabe que eu morreria por você  
E por mim nosso amor duraria pra sempre  
E sempre estarei com você e não há nada impossível  
Contanto que nós estejamos juntos_

_Eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você e eu quero que você saiba  
Eu preciso que você creia, eu nunca precisei assim de qualquer um antes_

Ela não agüentou; ignorando a platéia, os rostos curiosos, os fortes holofotes que a iluminavam, Hermione correu pelo palco até chegar em Rony. Sem ao menos pensar, ela se atirou nos braços dele, o envolvendo num abraço apertado, enquanto a melodia do rock e a letra carregada de significado continuavam a soar...

_Eu vivo minha vida por você  
Quero estar ao seu lado em tudo o que você faz  
Se esta é a única coisa que você pode acreditar, acredite:  
Eu vivo minha vida por você_

_Eu vivo a minha vida_

_Por você._

E, nos últimos acordes da música, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley se beijaram em público. Se estavam se importando? Nem um pouco. Aquele era o renascimento de uma história de amor que nunca deveria ter acabado. Nada mais importava...

Acariciando o rosto da garota, Rony agradeceu:

-Obrigado por ter me perdoado... Eu juro que farei o possível para ser o namorado mais perfeito que já existiu...

-Eu sei que fará – disse ela, sorrindo. – O nosso futuro é imprevisível. Mas eu decidi que vou dar importância ao presente, ao _hoje. _E hoje eu amo você, quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, quero ter filhos com você, e quero ser feliz e lhe fazer feliz por toda a vida. Se isso tudo vai acontecer, eu não sei... Mas são os sonhos que vamos buscar juntos, dia a dia.

-Eu te amo, Hermione.

Os dois se beijaram novamente e, para surpresa de ambos, a platéia estava aplaudindo, assoviando, gritando...

Naquele instante, Juliana Cabot olhou para Harry Potter e se afastou.

-Também tenho uma surpresa para você – disse ela, correndo e atravessando o palco até a banda das Esquisitonas.

-Mal posso esperar para ouvir – murmurou Harry, acompanhando a trajetória da garota com um sorriso maligno.

Após a conversa com a banda, Juliana se encaminhou para o centro do palco. Os refletores se direcionaram para ela. Confusa, sem saber o feitiço que ampliaria sua voz, ela ia voltando-se para a banda novamente, quando Harry correu até ela e a interrompeu. Com o sorriso mais amável do mundo, ele disse-lhe:

-Já imagino qual seja a surpresa, minha querida – e fingiu que produziu o feitiço que ampliaria a bela voz de Juliana. – E tenho uma música para lhe sugerir. _Look What You´ve Done, _você conhece?

-Claro... Mas... A letra é tão forte...

-Mas a melodia é linda. Vá, cante, meu amor!

Harry podia sentir a animação e a ansiedade que ela procurava esconder... Ele afastou-se, deixando apenas a jovem no palco, iluminada pelos refletores, sendo o centro das atenções...

-O espetáculo vai começar... – murmurou Harry satisfeito.

Juliana suspirou; passou os olhos pela multidão; empertigando-se, jogando os cabelos para trás, preparou-se para o espetáculo. A banda começou a tocar.

Era uma melodia lenta, suave... Os olhos de Juliana brilharam diante das máquinas dos fotógrafos, que tentavam capturar o melhor ângulo da namorada de Harry Potter... Ela podia ver-se como a principal manchete dos principais jornais bruxos do mundo, da capa do Profeta Diário ao pôster do Semanário das Bruxas.

* * *

_NAMORADA DE HARRY POTTER REVELA-SE UMA TALENTOSA CANTORA._

_O BRILHO DE JULIANA CABOT, A NAMORADA DO MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU._

_DUAS PESSOAS BRILHANTES UNIDAS: HARRY POTTER E JULIANA CABOT._

* * *

Para ela não importava ser reconhecida como "a namorada de Harry Potter", ter que ser reconhecida através dele... O que importava era ser reconhecida, ser famosa, e ponto final.

Ali, naquele momento, ela sentiu que tudo o que havia feito, todo o fingimento, a paixão falsificada, os suspiros forçados e os beijos mentirosos, valera a pena. Tudo valera a pena.

Chegou o momento de começar a cantar...

* * *

Flowers encheu os pulmões... Era o momento de começar a cantar...

* * *

Juliana, o centro das atenções de toda a multidão, soltou a voz. E o que saiu não foi a sua belíssima voz, e sim uma voz aguda, horrorosa...

_-Tire a minha foto da parede, se ela não for cantar para você_

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma onda de ar gelado a envolver. O que estava acontecendo? Ela encarou a platéia; algumas pessoas arregalavam os olhos de espanto; outros começaram a rir; outros faziam cara de desprezo.

Eles não podiam estar fazendo aquilo... Ela era uma _estrela_. Todos a amariam; tinha a mais bela das vozes, não havia dúvida... Enchendo os pulmões, ela soltou a voz na segunda estrofe...

_-Porque tudo que sobrou se foi e não há mais nada pra você provar._

Mais uma vez a voz horrenda. E, quando as risadas ecoaram na platéia, Juliana percebeu que a voz não era dela; não _podia_ ser dela. Mas... Como? Harry tinha ampliado sua voz e...

Com as lágrimas surgindo nos olhos, ela virou-se e fitou o namorado. O rosto de Harry era ódio puro. Os dois se encararam, enquanto a vocalista das Esquisitonas continuava a canção e a voz horrenda se calava.

Harry seguiu a letra com os lábios, enquanto seus olhos faiscantes de ódio encaravam Juliana.

_-Oh, olha o que você fez_

_Fez a todos de bobo_

Os olhos de Juliana encheram-se de lágrimas...

-_Parece tão divertido até você perder o que ganhou_

Ela encarou o rosto feroz de Harry por mais alguns instantes...

-_Devolva-me meu ponto de vista porque eu não posso pensar por você_

Os flashes dos fotógrafos iluminavam o rosto perturbado da garota; assustada ante os flashes e o par de olhos verdes que a incendiavam, Juliana virou-se para correr em direção as cortinas e fugir. Mas seu caminho foi interrompido naquele instante...

_-Eu mal posso te ouvir dizer: o que devo fazer? Bom, você escolhe._

Diversos cartazes começaram a cortar o ar, barrando o caminho da garota; cartazes que pareciam vir de todas as direções... Juliana berrou, em desespero...

_-Oh, olha o que você fez_

_Fez a todos de bobo_

Os cartazes começaram a colar-se na cortina. Cartazes enormes... Os olhos molhados da garota se fixaram em alguns deles... Num deles, havia o desenho de uma imensa galinha, acompanhada da pichação:

JULIANA CABOT: A GRANDE PENOSA DE HOGWARTS.

No cartaz ao lado, o desenho mal feito de uma jovem rodando uma bolsinha.

JULIANA CABOT: PRAZERES E SATISFAÇÃO GARANTIDA SEM CUSTO ALGUM.

O choro se intensificou... Ela olhou novamente para Harry, que agora, com um sorriso demoníaco, continuava a acompanhar a canção...

_-Parece tão divertido até você perder o que ganhou._

_Oh, olha o que você fez,_

_Fez a todos de bobo_

Ela fez menção de começar a correr novamente, mas novos cartazes apareciam... Cartazes obscenos em que o desenho que a indicava praticava atos fortíssimos...

Os flashes dos fotógrafos iluminavam tudo, como terríveis e fortes relâmpagos.

-_A todos de bobo_

_A todos de bobo._

Arruinada, chorando, Juliana se jogou no chão do palco, cercada pelos sons do pesadelo; os flashes, e aquela música, que a perfurava com sua letra, agora carregada de significados...

-_Tire a minha foto da parede se ela não for cantar para você_

Ela abriu os olhos; Harry estava em pé ao seu lado, olhando com desgosto e murmurando a canção...

_-Porque tudo o que sobrou se foi e não há mais nada para você fazer._

E, antes que o refrão derradeiro começasse, ele murmurou:

-Adeus, Juliana. Sua carreira fracassou.

_-Oh, olha o que você fez_

_Fez a todos de bobo_

_Parece tão divertido até você perder o que ganhou._

Com ódio pela humilhação e pela derrota, Juliana começou a se descabelar; revoltada, rasgou o belíssimo vestido de festa, enquanto rangia os dentes.

_-Oh, olha o que você fez_

_Fez a todos de bobo_

_A todos de bobo_

_A todos de bobo._

E, no instante em que a música se encerrou, o grito de ódio, fracasso e desespero ecoou em Hogsmeade, dado pela jovem largada sobre o palco, descabelada e de roupa rasgada.

A derrota em forma de mulher.

* * *

Enquanto Dumbledore se desculpava pelo "espetáculo", Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina comemoravam o resultado do plano.

-Parabéns, Harry – cumprimentou Rony. – E espero que a nossa movimentação dos cartazes tenha colaborado.

-Colaborou e muito! – comemorou Harry. – Ver aquela vagabunda humilhada foi a melhor coisa que já vi em toda a minha vida.

-Não acha que pegou um tanto pesado, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

-Claro que não – disse ele, friamente. – Ela merecia isso e muito mais...

Ele parou de falar naquele instante; Juliana Cabot surgia naquele momento, cabisbaixa, encolhida, envergonhada pelo que a roupa rasgada mostrada. Estava sendo amparada pela Professora McGonagall. Seus olhos tristes encararam Harry.

-Você... Você não tem coração, Harry – disse.

-Não tenho mesmo – falou Harry, o prazer da vingança estalando em cada sílaba. – Você não queria namorar comigo para ser o centro das atenções? Para que quando você cantasse fosse parar em todos os jornais? Então! Você conseguiu! Amanhã estará nas principais manchetes! Você conseguiu o que queria! Publicidade por namorar Harry Potter! Não tenho culpa se você cantou mal e reverteu essa oportunidade a seu desfavor...

-Eu não cantei mal! Isso... Foi armação sua!

-Claro que foi – ele deu uma risadinha. – Foi muito simples planejar isso tudo, sabe... Simplesmente fiz o contrário do que você queria. Reverti uma situação que a faria brilhar numa situação que a faria naufragar... E consegui, Juliana! Olha, pode ter certeza, depois dessa, ninguém vai querer ouvir você... Veja, um conselho de amigo...

Ele segurou no ombro dela.

-Vá procurar outro ramo pra atuar, porque nesse aqui você não consegue mais nada... Ah, aliás, tenho uma sugestão. Que tal virar uma prostituta?

-Potter! – censurou a professora.

Juliana ficou calada, apenas o fitando...

-Você já tem experiência. Quero dizer, basta se lembrar de cobrar pelo serviço.

Com um sorriso malévolo, Harry despediu-se, acenando com a mão:

-Tchauzinho.

Eles se afastaram.

-Tenho que verificar o andamento das outras apresentações – disse a professora. – Você fique aqui descansando. Qualquer coisa me procure.

Juliana ficou observando a professora se afastar. Assim que ela desapareceu, a garota se esgueirou para fora dos bastidores e espiou a platéia. Encontrou Jack parado num canto, com as mãos nos bolsos. O chamou.

-Meu amor – disse, quando o rapaz se aproximou. Ela o abraçou. – Não preciso mais do Potter. Agora podemos ser felizes...

-Nem pensar, Ju – falou Jack, a afastando.

-Co-como assim?

-Desculpe, mas... Eu não quero mais namorar você... Ainda mais _assumir_ que namoro você, depois... Depois disso...

Ele a fitou de cima a baixo.

-Não... Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Jack, eu o amo, e...

-Desculpe-me, mas... Procure outro... Eu teria vergonha de andar com você... Eu... – ele suspirou. – Desculpe.

-Jack, não... – ela tentou contê-lo, mas não conseguiu. – Jack! – ia começar a segui-lo, mas lembrou-se da situação de sua roupa.

Mais uma vez naquela noite, Juliana se jogou no chão para chorar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observava os cartazes jogados ao chão.

-É, até que não desenho tão mal assim... Bem que podia me especializar nisso, e... – ele parou. – Mas é claro! As fofocas já estão manjadas, então... Quem sabe... Uma coluna de charges, zoando com professores e alunos!

Apanhando um dos cartazes e retirando uma pena do bolso, Draco assinou no canto a primeira idéia que lhe veio à cabeça.

-Agora não há mais o Espião. Agora, toda semana, cartazes do...

_O Pincel do Mal._

_Ó-ó_

* * *

A Festa da Paz prosseguiu animada. Alguns estudantes foram congratular Harry pelo "espetáculo".

-Sempre achei uma grande sacanagem o que ela fazia com você e com o Jack – disse Dennis. – Juliana não vale nada. Finalmente o meu amigo Jack também percebeu isso!

Ele deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

-Sim, demorei para acordar – falou Jack, sorrindo. – Peço desculpas por tudo, Potter. Não sei se você sabe, mas... O amor nos tira do sério às vezes, e eu acabava concordando com tudo o que Juliana me pedia.

-Esqueça. Eu também saí do sério... Fui namorar justo com aquela safada!

-E agora, Harry? Já tem uma substituta para Juliana?

-Não, Dennis, ainda não. Mas estou sossegado. Creio que ainda tenho muita vida pela frente, muitas garotas para conhecer e, quem sabe, numa delas, encontre uma que seja especial. Bom, antes só do que mal acompanhado por aquela lá.

-Com certeza...

-E Strogne? – perguntou Jack. – Aquele também teve um castigo merecido, não é?

-Claro que sim – falou Dennis. – Ele desgraçou as nossas famílias com aquela mente psicótica. Sabem, eu queria vê-lo preso, por isso fiz o dossiê e o investiguei durante os últimos meses. Mas a morte, claro, era o único castigo possível para eliminar aquele lunático. E, no fim, vocês viram, só ele podia eliminar ele mesmo. Duvido que outra pessoa conseguiria matá-lo. Nem a própria Vanda, experiente no assunto, conseguiu...

-Aliás, fiquei sabendo que encontraram o corpo dela numa sala secreta – comentou Jack. – Parece que numa antiga Sala dos Castigos do Filch.

-Também ouvi falar – disse Harry. – Falaram que o corpo dela estava perfurado por uma estaca... Acredito que era uma cena nada agradável...

-Dennis, Dennis! – chamou Rogério Dawkins, vindo até o irmão, aos pulos. – Vamos até perto do palco! O vampiro apaixonado vai aparecer!

Com os cálices de vinho nas mãos, eles aproximaram-se do palco. Sob a luz dos refletores, encontrava-se o diretor da escola.

-Peço um minuto da atenção de vocês. Antes que essa festa se encerre, é necessário chamar ao palco duas pessoas que colaboraram muito para que o pesadelo que estabelecera em Hogwarts tivesse fim. Duas pessoas que muitos de vocês, me perdoem a sinceridade, virariam a cara se os visse numa rua; ou sairiam correndo; tudo baseado na aparência dessas duas pessoas. Quão grande erro cometeriam se fizessem isso... Pois, se algo foi ensinado com todo o pesadelo que Hogwarts viveu, foi o seguinte: _as aparências enganam!_

"Parece um simples clichê, mas não: todos aprenderam isso, sim. Ao verem crimes em que as vítimas tinham o sangue sugado, todos colocaram a culpa no inocente vampiro apaixonado, que, de lenda admirada, virou um fato temido por todos! E, assim que um garoto cruel desmascarou o vampiro, não importava se ele já era o conhecido Richard, que todos respeitavam e gostavam; sendo vampiro, ele merecia ser temido, merecia ser caçado, como um animal selvagem".

"Mal sabiam todos que os animais selvagens eram dois bruxos. _Bruxos. _Isso mesmo! Semelhantes a nós! O preconceito cegou nossos olhos e não deixou que enxergássemos que, não era porque Richard era diferente que ele era um assassino! A maldade se encontrava em duas pessoas para quem não viraríamos a cara, e nem sairíamos correndo se as encontrássemos nas ruas. Perfeitas por fora, malignas por dentro. Mas o que vale a maldade interna, não é, se o que os olhos humanos vêem e consideram é apenas a embalagem?".

"Vanda e Buddy. Malignos. Cruéis. Dois assassinos. Já tiveram os seus castigos. Ambos não se encontram mais entre nós. Mas, se estivessem aqui, poderiam continuar nos enganando e, talvez, se alguns jovens da escola não se dedicassem a esclarecer os crimes, estariam caminhando entre nós com seus rostos jovens, saudáveis, bonitos, com a maldade bem escondida, invisível para nós que só valorizamos o que vemos por fora".

"Duas das criaturas que vocês naturalmente desprezariam tiveram um feito heróico: colaboraram para pôr fim no pesadelo. E, por isso, acho que todos que estão aqui têm o dever de aplaudi-los e admirá-los. Chamo ao palco Richard e Charlotte".

As cortinas abriram-se, revelando os dois. Richard, muito sem graça; Charlotte, esplendorosa como sempre. Lentamente, a multidão foi se levantando das cadeiras e começaram a aplaudi-los.

Richard conteve as lágrimas; eram milhares de bruxos, milhares de pessoas _aplaudindo-o de pé! _Charlotte também parecia emocionada, e sorria sem parar para todos os rostos que os olhavam fascinados, admirados!

Quando as palmas entusiásticas cessaram, Dumbledore virou-se para os dois e perguntou:

-Querem falar alguma coisa?

-Sim, professor. Você sabe que sim.

Dumbledore deu uma piscadela cúmplice para o rapaz e entrou pela abertura nas cortinas. Richard aproximou-se da ponta do palco e começou a falar:

-Obrigado, muito obrigado. Bom, como todos já sabem, meu objetivo em Hogsmeade, ao chegar perto das jovens, era encontrar o meu verdadeiro amor. Foram muitas tentativas, e, quando não obtinha sucesso, deixava um coração partido ao lado delas. Quando houve o assassinato da garota no povoado, eu não parei de vir para cá por causa do crime... Não... Eu parei porque, no mesmo dia, havia encontrado a mulher que procurava.

Espiando de uma fresta nas cortinas, Gina sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

-Fui para Hogwarts, atrás dela. Infelizmente, no início, ela também julgava que eu fosse um assassino, mas logo tudo se resolveu. E pude, finalmente, namorar a garota que buscava por tanto tempo. Tentaram nos impedir, conseguiram nos separar, mas nosso amor nunca se abalou; é forte, sólido, inquebrável. Tão forte que nem a morte pode destruí-lo. Por isso, eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Gina – ele virou-se na direção das cortinas e a chamou com a mão.

Gina, um tanto hesitante, subiu no palco, sob os aplausos da platéia. Richard segurou uma das mãos dela, enquanto seus olhos a fitavam com amor e carinho.

-_Inquebrável. Nem a morte pode nos separar _– disse ele. – Gina, o Professor Dumbledore, por um pedido meu, encontrou uma forma de tornar-me mortal.

-Richard! – ela espantou-se. – Mas... Você não pode fazer isso! Meu amor... A imortalidade é sua dádiva! Você pode viver por séculos, milênios, se há uma vantagem em ser um vampiro é essa!

-Não, Gina, não é mais vantagem alguma! Do que me valeriam séculos e milênios se eu não a tivesse ao meu lado?

-Oh, Rich...

-Eu deixo tudo o que podia viver para viver uma vida normal ao seu lado. Não me importa viver para sempre. O que importa é viver _com você._ Vamos fazer da nossa vida,juntos o que milênios inteiros não poderiam me dar – ele olhou na direção das cortinas e fez um sinal. – Professor, por favor.

Dumbledore aproximou-se, trazendo uma bandeja com um cálice dourado.

-Aproveite cada gota, Richard – falou o professor. – É muito raro encontrar outra flor de Mortallis.

Ele apanhou o cálice, um pouco trêmulo. Fitou o líquido roxo que borbulhava. Brindando em direção a Gina, Richard sorriu e disse:

-A nós dois.

Richard virou o cálice. Tomou cada gota de Mortallis, com vontade; apesar do gosto ruim, era a forma de ter uma vida mortal ao lado de Gina.

Limpou a boca e depositou o cálice vazio na bandeja. Imediatamente, Richard sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro de si; era como se os órgãos vitais entrassem em funcionamento novamente; um calor o envolveu profundamente... E, num último estremecimento, a sensação passou. Suspirando, Richard tocou o rosto da amada e falou:

-Agora somos iguais. Viveremos juntos, para sempre, até que a morte nos separe.

-Não, não... Já esqueceu, Rich? A morte não pode nos separar...

Eles se beijaram, sob a luz dos refletores; a multidão aplaudiu; Rony e Hermione também se beijaram, emocionados; uma lágrima escapou pelo olho de Harry; Padma Patil agarrou-se a Dennis Dawkins, que sorriu, entusiasmado; Jack e Curtis não prestavam atenção, atentos que estavam nas saias curtas das jovens – dois desiludidos no amor querendo, agora, aproveitar a vida; Draco Malfoy e Crabbe não puderam conter os sorrisos, aliviados pelo fim do pesadelo.

Num movimento rápido, Richard tornou-se um morcego, e começou a dar voltas e voltas ao redor da amada, que ria, feliz, emocionada...

E, daquele dia em diante, todo o vampiro que quisesse estudar em Hogwarts poderia estudar, tomando a mesma poção que Richard tomava. Assim, de uma forma ou de outra, Richard deixou sua marca e se tornara, de certo modo, _imortal._

**FIM**

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_**A Cah, minha capista oficial (hehe); Humildemente Ju, sempre presente, que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a Cabot, mas que deve ter gostado de "dar uns pegas" no Harry; ao Vinny, valeu pela força, amigo!; a Serena, uma nova e grande amiga que fiz graças a essa fic; a Miaka, que, a cada capítulo, deixou seu comentário, valeu mesmo; ao Rogério, que não lê a fic mas me emprestou o nome para o irmãozinho do Dennis; a minha amiga Nathalie, que não acompanhou mas merece sempre ser lembrada!; a Pulguenha, dona da comu feita pra mim; a Bel, Matheus Cruchi, Estrelinha W.M, Biah, Mad1wolf, Juh Black, Lanaa, Miyu Amamyia, Juliana, Lucy, Louise, Jana, Sarah e Bartira, Garradeprata, Anita Joyce Belice, Srta Ma la foy, Natasha, Sshelena,Wood-Kji, Mary Drown, Bruninha 89, Deaatrin, Nye W. E Pat, obrigado a todos vocês, por terem acompanhado a fic e, muitos de vocês, tê-la colocado entre suas favoritas.**_

_**Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, e saibam que sem os comentários, as críticas e, claro, os elogios, não teria motivação para escrever. Vocês foram a minha motivação e sempre serão.**_

_**Espero contar com vocês em "A Fogueira das Paixões", minha nova fic que já está no site! Aí vai o resumo:**_

* * *

_**A FOGUEIRA DAS PAIXÕES**_

_**Uma história de múltiplas faces, cada uma com um delicioso tempero diferente. Mas o calor que emana das seis garotas é o mesmo, e essa fogueira de paixões, nem mesmo uma chuva de desilusões pode apagar. O clima vai esquentar.Desejo, suspense, amor, intrigas.**_

_**(Shipper principal: Rony e Hermione)**_

* * *

_**Conto com vocês! Abraços e, mais uma vez, meu muito obrigado e minhas desculpas pela demora com o final de Vamp. Abração,**_

_**DANIEL DIGGORY!**_


End file.
